Living in Misery
by punkette kagome
Summary: SEQUEL 4 Living in the Moment! Emi Takahashi, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, is different. For a 16yr old girl, she has so much misery in her life. When her older brother returns with some guests will it help her Full Summary inside! AU and alot of OCs
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 1**: _Prologue_

**Summary: **_Emi Takahashi, the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha, seems to have the perfect life. She can have what ever she wants, but what she wants will never be given. She's the black sheep in the family, and because of it, she is looked down upon by other, but only one person actually understands her. She works for her money and earns her own keep. Her life is miserable and no one understands her, but then her older brother comes home and brings with him two people that seem to make her miserable life just a little less miserable, but what reason does he have to come back from the States, at the beginning of a new school year?_

**A/N: So this is the sequel to Living in the Moment. So I know some of you were hoping for the other choices but I can incorporate a bit of both into this story. High school will be the main setting, and maybe I can have a short trip somewhere in here during the Christmas break, so that way I'll be able to include the other ideas. I hope you guys will still read it**

_X XX X_

"_He's coming back, maybe this'll help my miserable life just a little more bearable."_

_-Emi's thoughts-_

"_Can't wait to see you guys, it hasn't been the same with out you guys around."_

_-Daisuke's thoughts-_

_X XX X_

It was the early hours of a Sunday morning. Mostly everyone was still asleep in their respective beds. One person was awake, and was walking down the stairs. Her throat was soar and she needed some water. As she came down the stairs she glanced at the clock reading the time she let out a groan, it was still five in the morning, and this was her last weekend before school started up again and she'd have to go back to work.

It had been happening a lot lately, her need to drink water this early in the morning and she was really starting to get worried. So this time she grabbed her drink and also an Advil to help soothe the pain in her throat. Taking that she just rested her eyes on the couch, not wanting to go all the way back upstairs.

-

Inuyasha rolled over in his bed hoping to snuggle with his wife for a bit longer before he had to get up. When he felt an empty space he opened his tired eyes to see that he was sleeping alone on the bed. His first reaction was to look for Kagome. So he got up and walked over to his washroom thinking maybe she just got up early but when he didn't find her there, a jolt of panic washed over him. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. As he descended from the stairs he saw his wife sitting on the couch looking at an album.

He let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to her. "Kagome you damn near gave me a heart attack." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"How?"

"Well you weren't in the bed, and it's only 5:30. You always nudge me awake when you get up. What's wrong, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed a glass of water, and then I just sat down for a bit," said Kagome as she looked back down at the album in her hands.

"What are you looking at?" He skirted around the couch and sat down beside her to get a better look.

"The album when we went on our honeymoon. Look at Daisuke; he was so small back then. I can't believe he's coming back." She traced her hand along the picture and smiled at the joyful expression of Daisuke wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

"Yeah he had so much fun on that trip, and Jake was so happy that Bankotsu took them along as well," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know, it was so nice to spend that time together, and Jake and Daisuke got to play with Daniel and Michael. They were the most charming boys I'd ever met, so well mannered and so cute." Kagome thought back to that day when she met the boys. They smiled their charming smiles and hugged her so warmly as if she was one of their own. She held a special place in her heart for those two boys.

"Yeah and who would have thought that those four would keep such an amazing friendship for all these years, and are now going to school together," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Our babies are all growing up," Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is that what's upsetting you? That the kids are all going to leave soon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes—n-no I mean I don't know, it's just Daisuke has been there for two years now and I miss him so much, even though I want him to finish his school before coming back home, I'm glad he's coming."

"He is the most attached to you," said Inuyasha with a smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"It just bothers me that he's not around anymore," said Kagome.

"Well he'll be here, soon. His flight lands tomorrow at ten thirty in the morning," said Inuyasha. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but I think you have a right to know, and it'll be fun to see his face when we're all at the airport waiting for him."

"He's coming back tomorrow? Really, oh my baby is coming home, well then we have to get this place cleaned up," said Kagome as she got up to start cleaning. But before she could go anywhere Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"What's the rush? The kids won't be up for another what five hours why not enjoy the serenity that we have until we have it?" he asked. Kagome let out a laugh and snuggled closer to him.

"I guess a little down time won't hurt," said Kagome. She opened the album again and they started to look through the pictures once again.

-

With the alarm clock, blaring a hand reach out from under the blanket to turn off the incessant noise. "Well looks like it's time to start another day." The girl let out a sigh as she rose from her bed. She's a sixteen year old girl with black hair. Her hazel eyes were still groggy with sleep as she looked over at her alarm clock. The numbers were blurred, and so her hands grabbed for her glasses that were sitting just beside the alarm clock. She put them on and seen that it was 6:30 already. "Shit I better get dressed, I got to get to work by seven," she said as she started her daily routine.

Emi Takahashi, she's the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome Takahashi, and likes to earn her own keep. Even with a father who is the CEO of a major marketing company and co-owner of Takahashi Corporation, and a mother who works part time as an art teacher at her high school, Emi likes to work for herself. In a house full of guys, she learned to adapt and in doing so, she became one of the guys. As pretty as she is with her mother's subtle beauty and father's sharp good looks Emi down plays herself. No one ever looked at her once and because she was different every one shunned her at school. No one thinks it's reasonable that she works when everything is handed to her, and thinks that her life is perfect, but no one knows the misery in her life. The only person who does is her best friend, Taro Nakao. He's a year older—at seventeen—and though he's her support system at school there was never much time between classes to hang out.

Emi let out a sigh as she put on her uniform for her job as a cashier at the local supermarket. She grabbed her purse and her tote full of her clothes to change into once her shift was over. She went down the stairs and checked the time; it was already quarter to seven, so she ran down the stairs. When she ran into the living room to get to the kitchen she stopped when she seen her parents sleeping beside each other. A smile crept onto her face as she walked closer to them. She saw the album sitting on her mother's lap, and a few others piled beside them on the couch. She seen a family picture opened of her and her three brothers, with their parents. It was done almost ten years ago.

Emi was just about to leave the room when her father's ears started to shift. Inuyasha brought his hand up to his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up and saw his daughter all ready for work.

"Em? What are you doing up so early on a Sunday morning?"

"Sorry Dad I didn't mean to wake you, but I'm running late for work so I gotta get going."

"Oh well then how about I drive you, though why you need to work I don't understand," said Inuyasha as he got up gently so as not to wake up Kagome.

"Dad I told you I need something to do, and besides I'm good at what I do," said Emi with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah now come on let's get going before you're late," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder. Emi rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, a gesture that was habitual.

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't mention is kiddo," said Inuyasha as he kissed her lightly on her cheek before walking to his side of the car. As they drove Inuyasha looked over at his daughter. She was different but he loved her more than anything, she had the drive of a Takahashi, and at such a young age. He smiled as he continued driving.

"What's so funny?" asked Emi when she noticed Inuyasha's smile.

"What? Oh nothing, so what are you doing tomorrow morning?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm supposed to go to work I have to get in as many hours since school starts again on Wednesday," said Emi.

"Oh well, you're calling in sick tomorrow."

"What! Why?"

"Well because you're coming with the family, we're going to pick up Daisuke," said Inuyasha with a smirk. The look on her face was priceless. Inuyasha knew that Emi missed her brother just as much as he and his wife did. Living with her two twin brothers she missed the calmness of her older brother.

"Nii-chan's coming back!?"

"Yup, he's staying here for a while."

"Oh this is going to be awesome! I haven't seen him since Christmas last year!" said Emi with a rare enthusiasm.

"Yeah I know, you're mother is really excited too, so you'll have to call in sick or I can do it for you. How about I say you got the runs?" he asked with a laugh.

"Dad!" she whined which just caused him to laugh even louder.

"Okay fine no runs, but I'll think of something, now you should get going, you only have five more minutes, and we're here," said Inuyasha as he stopped the car in front of the super market.

"Oh okay, well thanks Daddy!" she said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before running out of the car. Inuyasha just sat there for a bit, he hadn't heard his little girl call her daddy since she was a little girl. His heart hitched once before its rhythm steadied.

"You're welcome Em." He looked at his sixteen year old daughter as she ran into the store. She was tall and slim and he knew that girls at her age were more interested in boys and having a boyfriend. He knew that because his niece was a prime example of the typical sixteen year old. Remi Takahashi, daughter of Sesshomaru and Kara Takahashi, was the same age as his own daughter but that was where the similarities ended. Remi was the girly girl, she always wore skirts and loved to wear make up. She had already had about three boyfriends, which surprised Inuyasha to know since her father was Sesshomaru. The king of all ice kings. But who was he to judge. Remi never worked, which was fine since she was only sixteen but that didn't stop her from spending her fathers money. In all, Inuyasha thought, she was a rich spoiled brat.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. _What am I doing thinking about the kids' rivalry. I need to get home_, he thought as he started up the car again and drove off back towards his house.

-

Emi walked in to be greeted by her supervisor. "Hi Emi, I thought you'd be late today, but of course that never happened. Now could you take over the first lane, it'll be a busy day since school starts soon and all the parents still have to buy kid's their school supplies," said the supervisor, June.

"Hai, but can I just go put my stuff away in the locker before I sign in?" asked Emi.

"Of course," said June with a smile. Emi walked upstairs to the staff room. There were a few other cashiers lounging around. A few girls from her school were there and also a few older people. They all ignored her, but it was something Emi was used to. The high schoolers hated her because she was one of the only rich girls at her school and didn't use it to her advantage. It was the twisted minds of the stupid, Emi thought as she put her bag in the locker. The older ladies that were cashiers sneered at her because, she was the top cashier in under six months and half of them worked at the super market for a long time. She accepted her fate since people seem to misinterpret her always.

She put her things away and walked back down, with a minute to spare. She turned on her till and waited as the customers started to file into the building. Her first customer was a regular. An elderly lady, who comes into the store every morning to buy bread and milk, was the first customer of her day.

"Good morning Emi dear, how is everything at home?" asked Mrs. Inoue.

"Good morning Inoue-san, everything is fine at home, how about you? I heard that Ryuu is finally going to be a daddy," said Emi with a smile. It was the polite talk that Mrs. Inoue hoped for every time she came to the supermarket, and ever since Emi started working there she loved to go because of it.

"Oh yes, they're both quite excited their first child, it's a big deal."

"Yes it must be, I know how exciting it was when my aunts were expecting, they were both so excited, but both of them only had one child. Saying one was all they needed," said Emi.

"Oh nonsense, children are worth living for, look at you, I'm sure you're parents' love you kids," said Mrs. Inoue.

"Yeah I'm sure of that," said Emi with a smile as she rang the last few items of Mrs. Inoue's things.

"Well you tell you're parents to come say hi, I haven't seen them around in a while," said Mrs. Inoue as she handed Emi her card.

"Yes I will, you know you can always drop by the house, I'm sure you'd love to just as much as Mum," said Emi.

"Oh well thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to impose. Now take care and don't work yourself too hard," said Mrs. Inoue as she singed her slip before walking out of the store with her few bags. Emi smiled, Mrs. Inoue always loved to talk, but it was endearing.

"Hi there," she said to the next customer as she started to ring in the next order. She worked quickly and efficiently for the next three hours, and finally got her half hour break. She walked outside and sat on her bench. She never took her break in the staff room because she knew that when she was there everyone else just felt a little awkward. So she always took it outside, which was fine by her, because she liked her solitude. She brought her ipod with her and just turned it on full blast, took out her granola bar that was in her bag and started to munch. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the beat of the music.

She didn't even notice the shadow that fell over her. The person before her smiled as he watched her. She was such an interesting person, but no one ever seemed to notice, all they ever saw in her was the oddball that shouldn't be associated with. He reached for her head phones and when they came off Emi looked up. Her face was twisted in anger that was until it fell on the eyes of the person standing in front of her. Emi's face twisted in a genuine smile. Hazel eyes fell onto crimson coloured eyes.

"Taro! What are you doing here?" asked Emi with a smile as she stood up and took him in a hug.

"Well I thought I'd come take you out to lunch since knowing you, you didn't have breakfast this morning," said Taro with a smile.

"Yeah well, I'm making due with the granola bar," said Emi.

"Nope you have half an hour, so let's get going," said Taro.

"But I'll be late."

"So I'm sure June won't mind if you're late just a few minutes, now come on you're already wasting time," said Taro.

"Oh okay fine," said Emi as she hooked her arm through his and walked along the street. Taro looked at her and smiled at her subtle look. She was so gorgeous in his eyes but it might have been because he grew up with her. He raised a hand and tugged off her hair tie which was tied at her neck. Emi looked at him but let it slide.

"You know Em, you really should stop making yourself look ugly," said Taro with a smirk.

"What I didn't know I was ugly," said Emi.

"You're not, but you sure know how to make yourself look like you are," said Taro.

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome." He grinned at her. Emi just rolled her eyes and continued walking. When they finally reached the little corner deli, Taro ordered two lunch wraps to go. He paid for it, though Emi insisted she pay for her own. And then they walked back to the supermarket where they sat back down on the bench. Emi opened her wrap and started to devour it. "So is the jerk working today?"

"Huh?" Her mouth was stuffed with food when she responded. She swallowed before forming an actual sentence. "I haven't seen him, so let's just hope he's not working today."

"You know you should just tell June, it's workplace abuse, and you have a right to feel safe," said Taro.

"Yeah I know but it's just so much easier to ignore, they're like Reiji and Kaito, annoying and easy to ignore," said Emi in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah I guess but those two are your brothers, and Kentarou is a jerk; he hurts you and I don't like him," said Taro.

"Yeah and I don't either, but I have to go now, or else I'll get docked. Thanks for the wrap. I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah just call me when you're off and I'll come pick you up," said Taro with a smile.

"Okay thanks Taro," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside. Taro laughed as got up and walked over to his car. He had to go home he had plans with his buddies. He pushed his hands through his long hair and he thought about his best friend, the girl who no one understood. He understood her though, and knew just how great she actually was.

-

Emi worked through the rest of her shift with a cheer that not many had seen but that cheer died pretty fast when a certain someone came by her lane. "So what's got the ugly duckling so happy today?" Emi rolled her eyes as she ignored him and continued to badger her.

"Is he bothering you Miss?" asked the customer that Emi was helping.

"No it's fine, he's just another jerk in our society, not much we can do about him."

"Well that's not right calling you what he did. You are quite a looker if you ask me."

"Thanks that's very nice of you."

"Ha 'quite a looker' my ass, she's the ugliest girl at our school," said the guy once again.

"Kentarou didn't I tell you to go shelve these books?" asked June who was standing behind both Kentarou and Emi.

"Yeah, I'll get on that," said Kentarou as he turned away.

"God that kid had problems, sorry Emi. Was he bothering you?" asked June.

"Well actually he was—"

"No he was just talking, it's fine," said Emi cutting off the customer who was trying back her up. The guy looked at Emi. She just gave him a discreet nod.

"Okay well if he ever does try to do something please just let me know," said June. She walked away and Emi continued working. She tried not to let it bother her, but the pain from being called the ugliest girl at school hurt her. The tears almost fell but she willed them to stay put, she couldn't show weakness not with him lurking around.

-

**A/N: Well there you go the first chapter of the sequel to Living in the Moment! I hope you all liked it and tell me what you think of it! And I also have a little question. Is there any preference as to how you want Daniel and Michael to look? I will be giving their description soon but I never really thought of a face to go with their names, but now that I'm adding them into this story I thought it would be good to get their characteristics out. But anyways thanks for reading and I hope to see what you think soon!**


	2. Ch 2: The Arrivals

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 2: ** The Arrivals

_X XX X_

"_You guys better be decent when we get there, you know why we came so don't go telling anyone, especially Em."_

_-Daisuke's worries-_

"_Taro just leave it, it's not even worth it."_

_-Emi's plea-_

"_Em you don't deserve all this shit, damnit, how can you stand these assholes?"_

_-Taro's concerns-_

_X XX X_

Three o'clock hit and Emi was finally off. She turned off her lane and walked up to the staff room. Her mood hadn't changed since Kentarou decided to burst any happiness she had for the day. She trudged to her locker and pulled out her tote bag so that she could go change.

Once she finished changing she pulled out her cell phone and called Taro. He picked up on the first ring laughing.

"Hello?" Emi asked with an amused voice.

"Hey Em, sorry your dad just made me laugh," said Taro.

"Oh are you at my house?" asked Emi.

"Yeah, your brothers called me a bit after I left you and told me to come over," said Taro.

"Oh well I'm off now, so could you can come pick me up?" asked Emi.

"Yeah of c—hold on," said Taro. Emi could hear Taro talking to her dad on the other side of the line. "Okay we'll be there in five minutes."

"What do you mean _we_?" asked Emi.

"Uncle Inu wants to come too, something about talking to June," said Taro.

"Oh, okay we'll I'll see you soon," said Emi. She hung up the phone and walked out of the store. She sat down on her bench and waited. After a few minutes she heard an annoying voice drift towards her. She just closed her eyes willing for it to just go away.

"Thanks Emi; you fuckin got me doing all the grunt work today, just cause I was talking to you," said Kentarou with menace in his voice. Emi just kept her eyes closed, still hoping that he would just leave her alone.

"What are you scared to look at me now, you damn better be scared of me, just wait till school starts, I'm gonna make this year worse than last year. Worse than putting that gum in your hair and cutting it for you, and worse than getting Remi to take your clothes so you had to wear your nasty gym clothes all day. Just wait Emi, just you wait," said Kentarou with a laugh. Emi couldn't stand it, when he talked about all those embarrassing moments she wanted to cry, god knew that was mostly all she did last year.

"Just leave me alone…" she whispered.

"Yeah fuckin right, you deserve everything you get," said Kentarou.

"Just leave me alone," she said her eyes going red, her hands flexing, and her fangs bared. She barely lost control of the little demon in her, but when it did she couldn't stop.

"Oh I'm so scared," said Kentarou with a laugh. He was a demon as well, a wolf demon and with those demon genes he also had the good looks. He was Remi's present boy toy. With his dark blue hair falling messily over his eyes, he knew he was good looking, and always just assumed that every girl liked him, so when Emi never looked his way he knew she was weird.

"You better be," said Emi as she stood up dropping her tote bag on the bench.

"Emi!" Emi snapped back, regaining her control. She looked behind her and saw her dad. Inuyasha was by himself, with a grin on his face.

"Dad?" she asked, and suddenly felt like a bone chilling breeze flew past her, even in the last weeks of warm summer weather.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go talk to your supervisor about tomorrow, you know flash my grin and get her all flustered," he said with a grin as he ruffled her hair, causing it to get all messy, so she took out the hair tie and combed her hair with her fingers.

"Oh well then I should come with you too," said Emi.

"No just stay here, I'll work my charm better without you there, and besides you're here with your friend. Hi there," said Inuyasha as he held his hand out to the boy in front of him.

"Hi Mr. Takahashi," said Kentarou actually feeling nervous. He knew about Inuyasha Takahashi. He was one of the few men in Japan that mostly anyone who was anyone knew his name, especially in the business world. He's co-owner of the family business, Takahashi Corporation, which is the highest business firm in the country, and he's also the longest known holder of CEO with Innovations Marketing, the company that he took over at the young age of 21.

"Hi you look kind of familiar, have I seen you before?" asked Inuyasha.

"Daddy, he's Remi's boyfriend," said Emi with a quiet voice.

"Oh well, then it's nice to meet you…"

"Kentarou, sir, Kentarou Yamanaka," said Kentarou as he shook his hands earnestly.

"Well it was nice to meet you Kentarou, now if you'll excuse me," said Inuyasha. He walked off, wearing his casual jeans and tight unbuttoned white long sleeve with a white beater underneath.

Emi just sat down and ignored Kentarou. She wanted Taro to get his butt over to her soon, because she couldn't be in his presence for much longer. Taro walked up and his eyes narrowed in on Kentarou before even acknowledging Emi. "What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Taro with anger. Kentarou was in a trance, being able to talk with _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi and all, but he looked up and was shocked to see Taro Nakao, the captain of their soccer team and captain of their tennis team.

"Nakao-san?" he asked.

"Yamanaka, what the fuck are you doing with Emi? Em are you okay? Your eyes are red, did he do something to you again?" he asked bending down in front of her. He took off her glasses and looked at her eyes. She closed them willing her eyes to be white and not the blood shot red that she assumed they were turning, since she was on the brink of tears.

"Taro just leave it, please. He's not worth it," said Emi with a faltering smile.

"Yamanaka, you need to get a life, stop picking on her. If I hear you do it again just wait and see what I do," said Taro.

"Wait just a goddamn minute. Who said I did anything to her, what the fuck has the bitch been telling you?" asked Kentarou becoming pissed, that the most popular guy in the school was hearing things about him, when he didn't do anything—in his own mind at least.

"Don't you fucking call her a bitch again or so help me I'll beat the crap out of you," said Taro, clenching his fists. Emi put a hand on his shoulder and he eased back a little.

"Fuck this shit, I'm going back to work." Emi just let out a sigh.

"Emi why do you keep letting him push you around?" asked Taro.

"I'm not letting him do anything, I just ignore him and that's that."

"Oh and it doesn't hurt you at all to be called all the things that he calls you? Emi stop being the good guy, fight back, do something! It kills me to see you hurting like this," said Taro with sad eyes.

"Taro I'm fine, I promise," said Emi as looked into his eyes. He seen past her façade and knew that he needed to give her a hug as much as he needed one. So he pulled her into his arms and just held her close.

"You deserve better Em."

"Yeah, how about we go find Dad and see what he's done to my supervisor?" asked Emi with a genuine smile.

-

Inuyasha walked into the supermarket with nothing but confidence. He knew that he was still hot for a father of four who were all full grown. Heck he was still young, only forty one and one of the richest men in Japan. He put on his charming smile and walked over to the tall lady with short red hair cropped to frame her face. Inuyasha admired even if he had a wife. June Yagami was hot, even in her drab outfit, dressed for work. She wore slacks and a loose sweater, but as she moved Inuyasha could tell that it would be fun to get his daughter out of work for one day.

He walked behind her and cleared his throat. June turned around; she was wearing sleek glasses that were perched on her nose. She was startled to see such a gorgeous man standing before her.

"Uh hi, may I help you?" asked June with a friendly smile, even as she gave him the once over. Inuyasha laughed, thinking, _if Kagome knew this. I'd rather not think about that_, he winced.

"Yeah you wouldn't happen to be, June Yagami?" he asked with his smile in place.

"Yeah, that would be me," she said trying to stay professional.

"Well Yagami-san I'm he—"

"June is fine," she corrected with a smile, which just made Inuyasha's smile widen.

"Well June, I'm here to talk to you about giving the day off to one of your employees tomorrow."

"And who would that be?" she asked, her heart drumming in her chest thinking that he wanted her to take the day off.

"You know Emi Takahashi?" Inuyasha asked. June's face faltered but she recovered quickly. Being single for years just made her think loopy things. She looked at him just a little closer and realized the similarities between the two.

"You must be her father I presume?" she asked holding her hand out for a formal introduction.

"Yes, Inuyasha Takahashi, and about that day off tomorrow would it be possible?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I don't know," said June as she looked through her charts to see if there was anyone who would be able to cover her shift.

"Please just this one day, it's kind of an important day for the family and she needs to be there more than anyone," said Inuyasha. "And she's never asked for a day off before, I'm sure one won't be too bad."

"There is no problem with her taking days off, it's just that these few days are one of the most busiest because it's back to school, and if she hasn't told you, she is our best cashier, so we do need her tomorrow," said June with regret.

"But please her older brother is coming back home, and she wants to be there, she doesn't want to disappoint you, but you should be able to cover her shift. Please this is really important to her. If you don't know she doesn't really have a great life with people in her school, she likes to be isolated but one of the only people that she's close to is her older brother."

"Well you know I think I can fix this up so she can have the day off, she deserves it," said June.

"Thank you," said Inuyasha as he took her into a hug. She was startled but let out a laugh as she put her hand around him timidly. "Well I should get going then, thank you so much, you don't know how grateful we are."

"It's no problem at all. It was nice meeting you," said June.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too," he said as he walked out of the building only to bump into his daughter and godson.

"Dad, what did June say?" asked Emi.

"We're in the clear, so tomorrow is a go!" he said with enthusiasm.

"So you guys are going to the airport in the morning?" asked Taro.

"Yup, do you want to come too?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I've got some things to do tomorrow morning, to get ready for school but I'll be at the house when you guys get home," said Taro.

"Okay kid, now let's get going your mother is going crazy at home cleaning every corner of the house," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Oh and you're gonna stick me with her while you go hide in you man's room huh?" asked Emi, matching her father's grin with one of her own.

"That sounds just like you, Uncle Inu," said Taro.

"Hey I do what I can to survive you guys haven't seen the crazy side of Kagome yet," said Inuyasha.

"Daddy let's go home," said Emi as she hooked her arm through his. Inuyasha smiled affectionately at her and rested his head on hers for a second before turning and kissed her on the head, then walked out the door with Taro and his little baby girl.

-

"Daddy! I have plans tomorrow, Ken is taking me out! Why do I have to go?!"

"Remi, I don't have time for your whining. Daisuke is coming back home, he's your first cousin, and he's important to us, Kei and Hiro are going, why can't you?" asked Sesshomaru with irritation as he sat on the couch with his wife snuggled beside him.

"Ma! Why do I have to go? Can't I just see him later, we'll be seeing him sooner or later anyways since we're related," said Remi.

"Remi, why are you acting like this, your aunt Kagome is so excited that he's coming home, and we're all going," said Kara.

"But their house is so goddamn small, if Uncle Inu is so rich why do they live in that dingy little house?" asked Remi.

"Remi Takahashi you are going and that's that, now you go do what you have to do today and we'll see you tonight for dinner, and there are no buts about that," said Sesshomaru as she looked at his daughter, all authoritatively.

"Argh! You guys are so difficult!" she whined as she stormed out of the room, in her short skirt and tight shirt.

"When did she turn into such a spoiled brat?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Since you've spoiled her rotten," Kara purred into his ear.

"And why does she wear those skimpy clothes, Keira never did that, why is Remi so different?" he asked with a sigh. Kara just let out a laugh as she rubbed circles on his stomach.

"Don't worry baby it's just a phase, she'll grow out of it," said Kara as she placed a teasing kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and then rubbed his eyes.

"I hope so, cause I can't deal with her anymore, and boyfriends, that's just too much to handle," said Sesshomaru. Kara laughed as she snuggled closer to her husband and turned the TV on to spend some quality time with her husband in their empty mansion like house.

-

"Kai, Reiji! Get your lazy butts up and help me clean up!" Kaito and Reiji Takahashi were both in their rooms. Kagome knew her sons well enough to know that they were either watching TV or playing video games, even at the age of fourteen she thought that they'd be more productive but oh was she wrong. The older of the two, by only five minutes—Kaito—had his mother's eyes, deep chocolate brown. His short hair was just as black as his older siblings and mother but with natural grey highlights that appealed and intrigued many girls at his school. He is the calmer twin, though he is just as likely to be the cause of some mischief in the house, he is responsible when it comes to school and applies himself to many things.

Reiji had his father's eyes and a darker shade of grey for his hair, compared to his fathers. He was almost the spitting image of Inuyasha and he damn well loved it. He has the prankster in him, and though he may not have been as smart as his twin, he had smarts in other ways. He could talk someone into doing anything with such finesse that the person didn't even know that they were talked into it. His personal goal is to get at his father but at the age of fourteen he still hasn't got him.

They both opened their doors and stared straight into a mirror image of each other except for their hair and eyes. "What's got Mom so riled up?" asked Kaito.

"Didn't you hear Mama? She said something about Daisuke coming back," said Reiji.

"Oh are you serious?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah, maybe we should go help her, Dad said she's been cleaning all morning, and it's already four," said Reiji.

"Okay hold on," said Kaito as he went back into his room and turned off his radio and met his brother back in the hall. They went downstairs and found Kagome hunched over the sink coughing.

"Mom are you okay?" asked Kaito, but he got no response. Fear crept into their hearts as they watched their mother.

"Mama! What's wrong?! Do you need some water?" asked Reiji as he rushed to Kagome's side, with Kaito right behind him. Kagome stood up and wiped her mouth. She felt weak, but that wouldn't stop her. She couldn't make her kids think she was sick when she wasn't.

"Sorry guys, just a coughing spell, I'm fine now, but a glass of water wouldn't be so bad," said Kagome with a smile. Kaito led her to the couch in the living room while Reiji got her a glass of water.

"Mama, stop working yourself so hard, here drink this," said Reiji. He brought up the glass to her mouth and Kagome drank.

"Reiji, Kai you two don't have to fuss over me, now could you guys help me clean up for tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure, you just sit down and we'll take care of it," said Kaito.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Kagome are you alright?"

The three looked over at the door and saw Emi, Inuyasha and Taro standing there with worried looks on their faces. Inuyasha rushed over to her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. He could sense the wariness in her and became even more worried.

"Nothing, you guys are making this into a big deal, I just had a coughing spell, my throat was dry," said Kagome.

"Kagome, if it's too hard on you then I told you I'd get someone to take care of the house, you really don't have to clean the house all the time, and besides you'll be going back to work this week, so why don't you take it easy," said Inuyasha as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Inuyasha I'm fine I promise. Now let me get back to work, Daisuke is going to be here tomorrow and I want this house clean for him," said Kagome.

"No, you sit down, and I mean it," said Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Mom, just relax, we'll get the house cleaned for you," said Emi as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Aunt K, the four of us can get it cleaned, so that you won't have to worry about the party tomorrow," said Taro with a reassuring smile.

"See sweetheart now how about I take you up stairs and you can have a relaxing bath while the five of us get this house cleaned," said Inuyasha.

"Fine, but I want this house spotless," said Kagome with a teasing grin. She got up with Inuyasha holding onto her and led her out of the room.

"Will do!" The twins stood in a salute that caused Kagome to laugh, which made the rest of the occupants in the room to cheer up even if just a little.

"Okay guys I guess we should get started," said Taro.

"Yeah. Kaito, Reiji you guys get this room, while Taro and I take on the kitchen," said Emi.

"Yes ma'am!" They all got to work. Emi and Taro walked into the kitchen and got busy on their jobs.

"I never thought they'd actually clean," said Taro.

"Yeah it's rare, but they do when they know it's important," said Emi with a fond smile as she looked back into the living room and saw her little brothers hard at work.

-

Four men were sitting in an airport in California waiting for their flight. Two were lazing around on the chairs with head phones in their ears, one was immersed in a book and the last one looked as if he was sleeping.

_**Attention all passengers on flight 57 to Tokyo, Japan the plane is now ready to be boarded, so please make your way to gate B, again to all passengers on flight 57 to Tokyo, Japan your flight will be leaving shortly so please make your way to gate B.**_

"Sweet! We can finally board!" said Daisuke as he took the head phones out of his ear and shoved Jake, who was sitting beside him.

"What?" asked Jake.

"The plane is being boarded, come on," said Daisuke.

"Oh sweet finally," said Jake as he took off his own headphones and grabbed his carry-on.

"Hey Mike, get your face out of that book, the plane is boarding," said Daisuke as he looked at the youngest person in their group. The boy who was immersed in his book looked up at Daisuke and Jake. His misty green eyes were still clouded by the story of the book. His straight dark brown hair was getting long causing his bangs to fall over his eyes. He brushed them back, and stood up.

"Well whose gonna wake up the big lump?" asked Michael as he looked at his older brother who was all but snoring on the chair. Michael's mouth twitched into a grin when he saw the looks in both Jake and Daisuke's face. They all circled him and shoved him off the chair. Daniel sputtered awake and was ready to kill. His sleepy green eyes were dark, with sleep and anger.

"What the hell! Do you guys mind, I was trying to sleep here," said Daniel.

"Well if we'd have let you sleep you'd have missed the flight, now get your lazy ass up, we gotta get going," said Jake with a grin. Daniel grumbled but got up. He combed his hand through his light brown hair.

"You guys are jerks," said Daniel as he got his carry on and joined the rest of guys as they walked over to the gate.

"Hi there, may I see your ticket?" asked the attendant. Daisuke gave her a smile and handed over the ticket. She smiled back and looked over his ticket. "Thank you, I hope you have a nice flight. Next person please."

"Hey there," said Jake as he handed his ticket over to the attendant. She smiled warmly at him and checked over his ticket and handed it back when everything was fine.

"Thank you, have a nice flight." She motioned for the next person to come up and Michael handed her his ticket. He wasn't really interested, he just wanted to get in a seat and pull open his book. "Thank you next in line, please." Daniel who was still half asleep handed her his ticket and passport. She stifled a giggle when she saw his sleepy face. "Thank you and I hope you get some rest on the flight." Daniel blushed but took his ticket and passport and walked towards his friends. He let out a yawn and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"So Jake did you get a good look?" asked Daisuke with a grin.

"Hey I can't help it, she was hot. Dan if you don't start looking at these hotties I'm really going to get scared," said Jake with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, just cause I didn't look at a girl doesn't mean anything, and have you forgotten about Mal, you know my girlfriend?" asked Daniel.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe you've been going out with the Mallory for almost five years now. Seriously, you're twenty-one and you're tied down, it'll suck for you when us guys go out for a little partying and you can't even have fun with another girl," said Jake.

"Hey don't hate cause I have a girl and you three losers don't," said Daniel.

"What ever, did you forget, Stacy? She was quite a number. It was fun while it lasted," said Jake with a laugh.

"Okay guys, you all know why we're going back, so don't forget it, and no telling anyone about it especially not Em," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, yeah Mom, we won't, geez way to ruin the mood," said Daniel.

"Shut up Dan it's important, and besides I can't wait to see your family again, especially your mom, she was so awesome when we first met her, seriously I think she was my first love," said Michael with a laugh.

"You get in line buddy, I saw her way before you," said Jake with a grin.

"Well you two are lucky, I already have a woman, but if I didn't then I'd be in this little tussle," said Daniel with amusement.

"You guys are pathetic, now if you're all done fighting over my mother then how about we get in our seats?" asked Daisuke.

"What's so hard we are in first class after all, gotta thank your parents for springing for these tickets," said Michael.

"Don't worry about it, Dad was happy to pay," said Jake.

"Yeah and so was mine, I think they're just happy we're coming home," said Daisuke.

"Still it's awesome," said Daniel.

"Yeah well Dad almost sent down the company jet to pick us up, but I told him not to," said Daisuke.

"Why the hell did you do that? We could have ridden on a private jet!" said Daniel.

"Yeah but I didn't want Mom to find out that we were coming," said Daisuke. They got on the plane and found their seats which were just at the front of the plane.

"Sweet seats," said Daniel as he put his bag in the compartment. "Now to catch up on that sleep, Mal kept me up all night cause she didn't want me to go." He sat down and closed his eyes.

"Okay what you do in your spare time is not something I want to hear about," said Michael, as he grimaced.

"Don't worry little bro, you'll find someone sooner or later," said Daniel with a wide grin. Michael just smacked his brother before taking his seat beside Daniel and pulled out his book. It was still early, only five thirty and he had roughly seventeen hours before they landed.

"Well if you two are going to be quiet then I guess I'll just catch some shut eye as well," said Jake as he took his seat by the window. Daisuke put his bag in the compartment and took his seat. He put his head phones on and sat down beside Jake. They all spent the following hour in their own little worlds. Daniel and Jake passed out peacefully, Michael reading away and already half way done his book and Daisuke listening to his music.

-

The next morning Emi's alarm blared at seven in the morning. It was her customary ring time to signal for her to get up. She shifted and her arm flew out from under her blanket to turn it off. Then she remembered it was the day that her older brother was coming home. She sprung out of bed and put on her glasses. She ran into the washroom and got cleaned up. After having a shower she walked into her room wrapped in a towel. Her glasses were in her hands; she walked to her closet and looked for something to wear. Usually she would just put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but today was special and she needed to feel special.

She found something that would be perfect for the occasion. It was the clothes that Daisuke had brought home last Christmas. It was a gift to her and even if it wasn't her style she still loved it. She would wear it today. It was a short black skirt that came up to her mid thigh, with it came knee high socks in white with pale pink stripes. The shirt was a pale grey with a light pick tank top on top of that and a matching black jacket to complete the image. She looked through her shoes and found her black ballet flats.

_Perfect._

She put on the clothes and it felt different but in a good way. She looked at her self in the mirror and was amazed at the difference of her outfit and how it made her look. Then she looked at the glasses and though they were good enough for her everyday look today she didn't want to look ordinary. So she took them off and put on the contacts that she rarely ever wore.

Once she was dressed she glanced at the clock and saw that is was already eight thirty. "Oh my god we have to leave soon! Nii-chan is going to be here soon!" said Emi as she ran out of the room and bumped right into Inuyasha.

"Emi what are—whoa who is this?" he asked with a smirk as he looked over his daughter.

"Dad!" she let out in a whine.

"Wow Emi you cleaned up nicely. A skirt? I didn't even know you owned a skirt," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Dad that's not funny, now is Mom ready, and what about Kai and Rei?" asked Emi.

"Well I know your mother is ready, but I haven't checked on the twins yet," said Inuyasha.

"Well if they're not they better get up now! It takes half an hour to get to the airport from here and I want to be there when Nii-chan gets here," said Emi.

"Well why don't you go check on your mother, while I go see to the two knuckle heads," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, just try to hurry Daddy!" Inuyasha smiled as he watched her run downstairs. He continued down the hall towards his son's rooms. They were the last room down the hall. Inuyasha knocked at both and took a step back as the doors swung open.

"Why'd you knock on my door?" asked Reiji as he opened his door. He was in a pair of jeans and a white wife beater. Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about I didn't knock on your door, you knocked on mine," said Kaito. He was also wearing dark jeans and white long sleeve shirt with a pale blue vest on top. Inuyasha cleared his throat. Both boys looked over at their father.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, you two better get ready, before your sister comes up here and tears your ears out," said Inuyasha.

"Why is she so huffed about it?" asked Reiji.

"Come on Rei, it's Emi we're talking about," said Kaito.

"Okay well you two better hurry up, there's a surprise waiting downstairs," said Inuyasha as he walked off. The boys were confused but decided to get dressed to see what Inuyasha was talking about.

-

"Whoa! Is that Emi?"

"No that can't be her." Both boys looked at each other and then at the girl standing in the kitchen. They blinked twice before looking at her again.

Emi turned around and when they saw her glassless face they were even more shocked. "Wow sis, you could actually pass for hot," said Reiji with a grin.

"Of course she can, Emi is a really beautiful girl," said Kagome as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, but can we get going?" asked Emi.

"But we're hungry!" said the boys.

"Well I told you to hurry, so it's your loss," said Inuyasha.

"But Dad!" said Kaito.

"Okay we'll grab something on the way," said Inuyasha.

"Sweet!"

"Okay well let's go it's already quarter to nine! Hurry!" said Emi as she grabbed her purse and walked to the front door. Everyone laughed as they followed her out the door.

-

"Dude that was the longest plane ride ever!" said Daniel with a yawn.

"Yeah I know, I finished my book in the first four hours and had nothing to do but watch the stupid movies," complained Michael.

"Hey you could have slept too you know," said Daniel as he stepped off the plane.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get our stuff and go, I need a shower," said Michael.

"So where are we going first?" asked Jake. "I told Dad we'd cab it so should we go to my house or yours?" Daisuke considered but decided he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Well I want to get home, so if you guys want to come with me then you can come," said Daisuke.

"Well then I guess we're going to Dai's house first," said Daniel. They walked over to the baggage area and grabbed their bags. Michael and Daisuke grabbed two trolleys and loaded on their bags.

"Okay let's get going then," said Daisuke. They walked out of the baggage area and walked out to where the arrivals would usually wait for their family. They were all talking and laughing when they heard a very excited voice.

"NII-CHAN!!!!"

Daisuke looked up and was surprised to see his younger sister running to him. He dropped his carry-on and opened his arms to her. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Em what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked as he looked down at her. She looked so different and she was wearing a skirt, the one that he had bought her.

"I missed you so much! How long are you staying this time?" asked Emi as she rubbed her face in his chest. Daisuke let out a smile.

"As long as you want," said Daisuke with a smile as he hugged her to him. She pulled back a little and looked at him. He was more tanned, since he just spent the summer in California. His amber eyes looked down with such warm affection that she just wanted to stay in his arms like that. His hair was longer now. Just like how it was in all the pictures he sent home. He was almost a head or two taller than her. She rested her head on his shoulder again. Daisuke looked over her head and saw his family standing there. His father grinning at him, his mother smiling with love and affection, and his two bratty brothers were grinning from ear to ear just like his father.

Kagome's eyes shifted to the boys behind her son and her eyes widened. "Michael? Daniel? Is that you?" she whispered. Inuyasha heard her and took a look; still had the same scent and their features matched.

"I think that's them," said Inuyasha. Kagome walked up to the group. She put a hand on her son's face before looking at the other boys.

"Kagome, it's good to see you again," said Jake as he took his god mother in a hug.

"Hi Jakey what made you come back? Aren't you all missing school?" asked Kagome as she looked at the rest of the boys.

"We wanted to take a break," said Jake. "And you know Daniel and Michael right?"

"It is you two, it's been so long since we last saw each other," said Kagome. The boys smiled genuine smiles and hugged Kagome. Emi watched from Daisuke's arms and had to admit that two boys that came with her brother were hot. She heard a lot about Daniel and Michael Quinn. But this was the first time she ever met them in person. She had to say their pictures were nothing compared to the real deal.

Emi let go of Daisuke and went to hug Jake. "Hey Em, you look……different," said Jake with an unsure smile as he looked down at the little girl who was like a sister to him.

"Yeah, just wanted to look half way decent today," said Emi with a laugh.

"What are you talking about, you've always looked pretty," said Jake as he tugged at her hair, which was down and in pretty waves. "Though today you've outdone yourself."

"Oh please. It's good to have you guys back!," she said as she hugged him once more. They heard someone clear their throat and both looked over to see Daniel and Michael standing there. Michael was avoiding her eyes, but Daniel was all smiles.

"Okay looks like someone wants an introduction," said Jake with a laugh. "Emi this is Daniel," Jake pointed to Daniel," and this is Michael. Dan, Mike this is our little sis, Emi."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Emi. You are absolutely gorgeous," said Daniel as he shook her hand.

"Thanks, you aren't that bad yourself," she said with a grin. She liked the look of Daniel Quinn; he was rougher than his younger brother. His lighter hair and darker eyes made him feel tough and macho. His smile, with those full lips of his and those hollow cheeks just added to his image. When he smiled that smile of his she could see the dimple forming, and oh was it charming.

"Don't go forgetting about Mal, bro," said Michael with a grin. "Hi Emi, it's nice to finally meet you. Your brother's talked about you a lot."

"All good things I hope?" she asked with a smile. The younger of the two brothers, she mused, was extremely gorgeous. He was bordering on being one of those men that could be on GQ or a warrior like being, with his mysterious green eyes, his messy dark hair, that straight nose that added just a bit of beauty to his face and those full lips that just looked so kissable. _What am I thinking!_ Emi shook her head slightly.

"Of course," said Michael with a smile, and low and behold he had even deeper dimples.

"Dan, Mike you two done over there?" asked Daisuke. They turned around and saw that all the Takahashi men were ready to go. Daisuke lifted the carry-on onto his shoulder and started to walk pushing the trolley alongside his two brothers and his dad.

"Well I guess we should get going too," said Michael. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and started to walk alongside Emi. Daniel who was watching in amusement the way Emi gave his little brother the once over.

"They would make a good couple wouldn't they?" Daniel said to Jake. He looked at them, and grinned, he'd never seen Emi so comfortable with a stranger. The only people she was comfortable with were, her brothers which included him, and Taro and of course her parents.

"Oh stop day dreaming you two, we have to get going too before they leave us here," said Kagome with a smile. She hooked her arms between both boys and started to walk. They grinned at each other and walked alongside her.

They couldn't wait to get home and take a shower and get some real food in them, and they knew Kagome had it all done already. So they were off to the Takahashi household.

-

**Well there you have the next chapter. I absolutely love these characters, and the funny thing is that I didn't really plan to do anything with Daniel and Michael when I first introduced them in Living in the Moment. But I'm so glad I did! Well what do you think about this chapter?! I think I introduced all the main players in this story, but you never know, with me I might just throw in another character for good measure! But anyways, tell me what you think! So thanks for reading!**


	3. Ch 3: The Welcome, Home

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 3: **The Welcome, Home

_X XX X_

"_What's wrong? This is supposed to be a party."_

_-Michael's question-_

"_If I have to suffer then you're going to suffer with me!"_

_-Remi's command-_

"_Why do I never catch a break?"_

_-Emi's question-_

_X XX X_

"Asa-kun hurry up, we promised Mama that we'd get the food set up," said Riya as she opened a bag of chips and poured it in a bowl.

"I'm doing it, so stop being so pushy," said Asato. He is Riya's sixteen year old brother, and he looked just like his father, spiky black hair and brown eyes. He had a sharp nose with just a light spray of freckles along the bridge of his nose that made many fall in love with.

"Why are you such a jerk, you said you'd do it so just do it," said Riya as she glared at him. Asato groaned and then look at his sister with loathing. He didn't want to clean up or set up food; he just wanted to see his cousin again.

"Why are you so worked up over this, it's not like Dai is gonna get all worked up if the place isn't cleaned and set up," said Asato.

"Well I don't care, I want it nice for him and we're doing this for him as much as we're doing it for Aunt Kago," said Riya as she glared at her brother from across the kitchen.

"Would you two stop acting like children, for crying out loud, you're both old enough," said Kotori as she walked into the kitchen where her kids were bickering. She shook her head and went back into the living room, where Rin and her daughter Aina were cleaning up what ever was left to clean.

"Yeah come on Asa, Jake and Dai are coming back! And they'll be here soon, their plane already landed," said Megumi. At eighteen she was tall and slim, her long legs were made for dancing and that was what she pursued through her childhood and into adulthood. She was wearing a black skirt with a simple white long sleeve. The simplicity matched her perfectly just like it had her mother. Asato looked at her and groaned; everyone was against him.

"The only reason you're so worked up Mei is cause you've had like a crush on Jake since forever," said Asato with a smirk.

"I do not!" she said as her face started to heat up. Riya had a smile of her own as Taiyou walked into the room.

"The yard is cleaned Hideki and I are a pretty good team, right kid?" asked Taiyou as he looked down at the 11 year old boy. He had his father's sandy brown hair and his green eyes. His sharp fangs were barely ever noticed, at first glance he would look just like a human, be was half wolf demon. The little puppy that was a small golden ball of fluff yapped at Hideki's feet. He smirked as he bent down to pat the puppy that he let into the house.

Riya smiled at both of them and Taiyou smirked as he crossed his way over to Riya. He saw the frown lines and knew that her little brother was at work again.

"What did you do to my girl this time, Asa?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Nothing, she's just stuck up like usual," said Asato. Riya just rolled her eyes and continued working.

"Baby, I've tried getting through to him, but he'll never learn," said Riya. She walked over to where Megumi was standing and helped her with the veggies and dip. Taiyou watched them both and saw the blush on his sister's face. He bent down towards Asato.

"What's wrong with Mei?"

"I brought up her million year crush on Jake and she just denied it and started to blush, she's so in love with him," he said with a grin.

"Mei you know you don't have to hide the fact that you like Jake, we know you do," said Taiyou with a teasing smile.

"Why don't you all just mind your own business?" she said as she took the try of veggies and dip out to the back where everything else was.

"Tai you know how she feels about Jake, why did you have to go be a jerk about it!?" Riya said as she walked out after Megumi. Taiyou just rolled his eyes.

"I really don't understand why girls are so temperamental, like one minute they can be all smiles and the next they're crying for no reason," said Asato with a shake of his head.

"That my friend is something us men, and boys,"—he said motioning to Hideki, who had a confused and carefree face—"will never understand."

"I don't really want to understand them, girls are stupid and I don't want to have them around," said Hideki. Taiyou and Asato flinched; ever since Sai and Eri got divorced Hideki hasn't really liked women. The experience left him void of emotion for girls, because at the age of eleven he experienced a mother who cheated and left both him and his father heartbroken. The only people that he considered decent were the women in the family. Any outsiders would need a lot to impress him and so far none did.

"Kid I know what you mean, but one day you'll think differently," said Taiyou with a goofy grin as he looked at his girlfriend of three long and wonderfully entertaining years.

"Okay you guys we're all done with the decorations, so is the food done?" asked Kai as he walked inside with Kohaku and Sai.

"Yeah I think the kids just about finished," said Rin as she fluffed the pillow on the couch.

"Well the others should be arriving soon, so I guess we can just hang out till they get here," said Sai as she took a seat on the couch.

"Aina, could you go check on the others, see if they need any help with anything else?" asked Rin as she looked at her daughter, who was had the same features as herself. The eleven year old nodded as she ran into the kitchen and see what was up.

Once Aina walked into the kitchen she asked them all if they were done, Asato and Taiyou nodded and Hideki just stood there. Aina looked at Hideki and smiled. "Hideki-kun do you want to come with me we'll go play in the entertainment room?" asked Aina. Hideki's interest sparked and he looked at her.

"I guess if there's nothing else to do," said Hideki. Aina beamed at him and grabbed his arm and dragged him through the living room where all the adults were and into the game room that was just up the stairs. All the adults smiled warmly at the kids, but Sai let out a sigh. Kotori looked at him and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Sai?" she asked as she put a hand to his shoulder.

"Nothing, just a lot's been on my mind lately," said Sai.

"Is it about Hideki?" she asked. The other adults took seats around the two and were all ears to see if they could help him.

"Yeah, he's been so quiet at home lately. Ever since Eri and I got the divorce he hasn't been himself, I'm trying, but it's only been about a year. I miss her still," said Sai with a defeated sigh.

"Oh Sai," said Rin as she nudged closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "It must be hard, but you have all of us, you'll hurt but it'll pass."

"I know but right now it just seems like it won't. Losing Eri was so hard, to know that I wasn't good enough, to let her down and to let him down," said Sai as he put his hands in to his hair in frustration.

"Dude you didn't let her down, if anything she let you down. You were working your ass off to support the family; she knew what she was getting into when you two hooked up. Stop shooting yourself down, she didn't deserve you," said Kohaku.

"Yeah man, are you stupid? To actually think something as stupid as that? She was the one who let you two down," said Kai.

"Yeah I guess, but it still hurts like hell," said Sai. Kotori and Rin went in and hugged him. He looked so heart broken and the pain in his heart was still fresh. They sat there in silence as they hoped to comfort Sai when the door to the house burst open.

"Honey I'm home!" said Miroku with his son Yuuta on his back.

"Dad that was so lame," said Yuuta.

"Oh yeah you think so?" he asked as he dumped his nine year old son onto the floor.

"You two are such kids," said Sango as she looked at the men she loved.

"Hey I am a kid!" Yuuta defended himself.

"Yeah so am I!" said Miroku with a grin causing the rest of his family to start laughing.

"Sorry Daddy but I don't know how you are such a successful lawyer if you're this childish," said Minako, Miroku's fifteen year old daughter.

"That's the beauty of your dad, Mina," said Miroku with a grin as they walked into the living room. What Miroku saw made his face shift from amused to worry. He walked to one of his oldest friends and searched everyone in the room to see what was wrong.

"Sai? Hey man you alright?" asked Miroku totally forgetting about his family, that were, all just as worried. Sai's emerald eyes looked into the violet eyes of his friend and he gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah just fine," he said as he got up. Kotori and Rin looked at Sai with a defeated sigh, he was good at hiding his problems, but now everyone knew they were there. "Hey Sango, Mina, Yuuta," said Sai as he walked up to them and gave them all a hug, and Yuuta and him shared a handshake, though Yuuta wasn't really sure it was right.

"Hey Uncle Sai, you okay?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hideki and Aina are in the game room upstairs, and Riya and Mei are outside with Tai and Asa," said Sai as he looked at the two kids. They nodded and went their own ways.

"Sai…" said Sango as she put a hand to his face. She knew him well, they've worked side by side since they first met and they both knew a lot about each other. His eyes that were trying so hard to hide what he was thinking stared at hers. "Its Eri isn't it?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he caught it.

"I'm fine seriously," said Sai as he gave her a smile and dragged her into the living room.

"Well where are the rest?" asked Miroku trying to change the subject.

"Well Muteki and Nazuna aren't gonna make it, with the café in full swing, Souta and Hitomi are gonna come a little later and Bankotsu and Jackie are gonna come later too I think," said Kai.

"Sesshy and the rest of the Takahashi's are probably gonna be late, Kiki and Oni are coming with the kids, so they should be here real soon," said Rin with a smile. And if on cue, Taro opened the front door. Behind him was his fourteen year old brother Eiji and thirteen year old sister Kaya. Kaya was like a duplicate of their mother, with the dark raven locks and brown eyes. Eiji had brown hair just a little lighter than their fathers dark brown hair, and had a mix between crimson and brown for his eyes.

Kikyo and Onigumo walked in and were all smiles. "So are they here yet?" asked Kikyo as she put down the bag of gifts she brought.

"No but they should be soon, it's been almost an hour since the plane landed," said Kotori as she glanced at the clock above the fireplace.

"That's fine then I guess, so is everything set up?"

"Yeah pretty much, so come have a seat," said Kotori as she patted the spot beside her. Kikyo walked over and took a seat. The kids went and found the others and they all waited for the main people to arrive home.

-

"I know that Dai is rich and all but why is their house so small? Don't rich people have huge houses?" asked Daniel as they stopped in front of the house. The four guys were sitting in the cab and had just followed Inuyasha's car back to the house. Daisuke was sitting in the front seat while Michael, Daniel and Jake were sitting in the back.

"Dan shut up!" Michael hissed. Jake rolled his eyes and glanced at his dim-witted friend.

"The house looks small but it's huge, and it's pretty awesome inside, so stop judging until you see what's inside," said Jake in a hushed whisper. Daisuke heard it all but he just ignored it. He just wanted to go inside, because knowing his mother, there were about a dozen or more family waiting inside to greet him back home. And when he saw the banner that looked was made by the kids was hanging just over the garage door. He smiled as he got out. They paid the cab driver and got their bags out of the trunk.

"So who is all here?" asked Daisuke as he looked over at his parents who where getting out of the car.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," said Inuyasha as he slung his arm over his son's shoulders.

"Come on Nii-chan let's go inside, everyone is waiting," said Emi as she took his arm on the other side.

"Come on I bet you Eiji and Hideki are over!" said Reiji as he ran ahead of everyone else, with Kaito following right behind.

"Well come on. Mrs. K?" asked Daniel as he held out a hand for Kagome. She smiled as she took his hand.

"Hey I thought you said you wouldn't get into this tussle?" asked Michael as he smacked Daniel on the arm.

"Who said I am, I'm just helping my favourite lady to her house," said Daniel with a smirk.

"What tussle are you two talking about?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing, but we should get going Kagome," said Jake as he took her hand and walked into the house leaving the brothers behind.

-

When the door to the front door opened, no one really paid attention thinking that it was one of the last groups arriving. So when Daisuke stood there with his arm around his sister and beside his father he had to smirk. This was still his home, no matter how long he was away from it; every corner of the place had some memory, something that reminded him of his childhood, his home.

He cleared his throat and Sai looked over. His eyes gleamed to see Daisuke and he grinned. Then slowly the others looked over when Kikyo saw them she squealed and all but ran over to the boy who stole her heart at the tender age of four.

"Daisuke, oh you look so handsome," she said as she took him into a fierce hug before letting him go so that she could look at his face. "You're so tanned, and—oh I just can't believe that you're back," she said as tears started to form.

"Aunt Kiyo don't start crying, I was only gone for two years," said Daisuke with a warm smile. He wiped the tear that fell and kissed her softly on the temple.

"Oh you were always such a sweet child," she said as she walked back to the couch as everyone else got up to greet the first child of their group of children. Onigumo gave the kid a strong hug once he reached him.

"Good to have you back, kid."

"It's good to be back," he said with a grin.

"Hold on there kiddo, don't you go forgetting about your uncle Roku," said Miroku as he took Daisuke in a bear hug.

"U-uncle Roku…can't…breathe," said Daisuke through breaths.

"Oh sorry my bad, just been so excited to have you back, you know when I came back from New York when you were four you took me in a hug like that, but since you were puny it didn't hurt, but man have you grown since then," said Miroku with a wide grin.

"Gee thanks I think," he said with an unsure smile.

"It's good to see you again Daisuke, you've been so busy with school you didn't even have time to come back home since you left," said Sango as she held a hand to his cheek. He leaned into her hand. Each one of them was important to him, each one meant something that no one else could fill and he loved them all equally.

"Daisuke you are in big trouble, you promised to call us at least once a month, where are those calls? HUH?" Rin asked as she walked over to him. Daisuke flinched.

"Sorry Aunt Rin I was—"

"I guess its okay though now that you're home where you belong," said Rin with a smile as she went on her tip toes and took him into a hug. She was still tiny and petite but oh was she scary if she needed to be, and Daisuke found out the hard way in his first few years living at the Takahashi mansion with Rin and Hiro and Keira. Kohaku walked up and knocked his fist with Daisuke's as they grinned at each other.

"Good to see you man," said Kohaku.

"Yeah, same back at you pal."

"You do know that you are uncle and nephew right?" asked Rin as she shook her head, sometimes they acted more like friends then uncle and nephew.

"You're just jealous that we have such a good bond and you don't," said Kohaku as he stuck out his tongue. Rin just rolled her eyes causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey there kid, it's good to see you've come back home, two years and not one phone call, you have a lot of catching up to do, just wait till Ri gets a hold of you," said Kai. They both grinned and hugged it out. Then Kotori came and just took him into a hug. She held him close, as she let out a sigh, she remembered a time when she would hold him in her arms, but that time had passed and now he was a grown adult.

"It's good to be home," said Daisuke, just as he said that Jake led Kagome into the house, and soon after followed by Michael and Daniel. "Well since you all have to welcome Jake, where is Ri? And all the other kids?" Kotori looked up at him and smiled.

"Ri is waiting for you outside," said Kotori with a warm smile.

So Daisuke walked into the kitchen, and as he looked out into the yard he saw his cousins and his friends laughing and hanging out. He saw Taiyou holding onto Riya as they swung on the hammock that was tied between two trees in the back yard. Megumi was huffing over at the table that was assembled at the center of the yard while Asato was sprawled on the grass with a little gold puppy, that he'd heard so much about. He walked out to the yard and they all looked at Daisuke. Megumi's face beamed with excitement as she gave Daisuke a quick hug and then ran into the house. Daisuke just watched in confusion but he didn't have time to respond to it since Riya darted towards him, beating out the little puppy that was running towards the new and unknown person.

Riya jumped into his arms, hooked her legs around his hips and plants a kiss on his lips. She laughed and giggled as she hooked her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Daisuke grinned. Riya was like another sister to him. She was the first cousin that he grew up with and they had a strong bond.

"Dai I've missed you so much! Why'd you have to go study there?" asked Riya as she buried her face into his neck. He had to shift body a little to hold on her properly as the puppy barked at him merrily. "Stop it, Cleo. Can't you see we're having a moment?" said Riya as she looked down at the little puppy. Daisuke let out a laugh.

"Damn, I've missed you too Riya," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Hey man, get off my girl," said Taiyou with a grin as he got up from the hammock and walked over to them. Riya shifted off of Daisuke so she could let them say their hello.

"Sorry, she chose me, even if we're cousins," said Daisuke with a goofy grin. Taiyou walked up and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to have you back man, missed you like hell, and I always had to hear her complain about you never calling," said Taiyou.

"Yeah I imagine," said Daisuke.

"Hey!" said Riya but laughed anyways.

"You guys are all weird," said Asato as he sat up from his spot on the ground.

"Well gee thanks cuz, nice welcome home," said Daisuke.

"Hold on I'm coming," said Asato as he got up and walked over to Daisuke and patted him on the shoulder.

"What am I contracting a disease or something?" asked Daisuke as he raised an eyebrow.

"No but you have Riya all over you," said Asato as he pretended to gag.

"Oh you better run!" said Riya as she started up her chase after her annoying little brother. Asato just laughed as he ran from her. The two guys watched in amusement at the sibling bickering.

"So what's up with Mei?" asked Daisuke as he went down to give Cleo the attention that she was trying so hard to get.

"You know her and her crush on Jake, when she saw you must have realized that Jake was back too," said Taiyou with a laugh.

"That sound about right," said Daisuke as he looked over at his cousins once again and started laughing.

-

Remi was dressed and ready to go. She didn't want to but she decided that if she pushed her dad too much then he'd stop giving her, her allowance. So she was lounging around at the living area with a magazine in her hand as she waited for her family to get ready. Kara came into the room wearing a long trench coat over her black dress pants and white turtle neck.

"You ready to go sweetie?" asked Kara.

"Yeah," she said as she let out a sigh.

"Remi why don't you want to go? It's your cousin we're going to see, you grew up with him," said Kara.

"I'd have gone willingly Mom but I made plans with Ken, we were supposed to go to the movies today," said Remi.

"Well why can't you go later?" asked Kara.

"Because we had plans to go somewhere else later on," said Remi. Kara let out a sigh it seemed like she didn't even know her daughter anymore.

"It's okay though, I'll come," said Remi with a smile. They heard a knock at their door and Kara looked in the general direction.

"Who would be here? We aren't expecting anyone," said Kara.

"I'll get it!" said Remi with a smile as she sauntered over to the door. When she opened the door her smiled widened as she took the person into a hug.

"Rem your parents are home, I can't—"he was cut off by Remi's lips as she pulled him down to her. Kentarou's eyes widened in shock as he pushed her off of him.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Remi just a little angry.

"Well damn Rem your parents are around aren't they? I don't want to make a bad impression," said Kentarou.

"Well fine, you can show them how great you are, today," said Remi with an evil gleam in her eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Kentarou.

"Well there is actually a change in plans. My cousin is coming back from California today, he's probably already back, but well his parents are having a welcome back party and I have to go…so you're coming with me," said Remi.

"What do you mean I'm coming with you? If it's a family thing then I don't think I should go," said Kentarou.

"Well too bad because you are coming! If I have to go there and suffer then you have to too," said Remi.

"Well shit why they hell can't you just ask nicely? Which cousins are they?" asked Kentarou.

"Well you know my uncle Inu don't you?" asked Remi.

"We're going to Inuyasha Takahashi's house?" asked Kentarou.

"Yeah is that a problem?" asked Remi.

"Well…uh...no not really," said Kentarou as he let out a sigh.

"Remi who is at the door?" asked Kara as she walked over to the front entrance. Kara saw her daughter's arms wrapped around the boys neck and didn't know what to feel.

"Hey Ma I kinda forgot to tell Ken that we couldn't go out today, so he's here. Can he come with us?" asked Remi.

"Well I don't see why not, but it is more a family thing, so you should ask your father, and it's nice to see you again Ken," said Kara.

"It's nice to see you too Ma'am," said Kentarou. Kara smiled and excused her self as she went upstairs to check on her other two kids and her husband.

"You planned that didn't you?" asked Kentarou. He eyed his girlfriend warily.

"What are you talking about? I didn't plan anything, it just so happened that I forgot," she said with an innocent voice.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm gonna have to come, the only plus side is that Emi will be there, at least I'll have someone to take my frustration out on," said Kentarou.

"Oh I don't think you should look forward to that," said Remi.

"Why is that?" asked Kentarou.

"Well cause the whole family will be there and half of them dote on Emi for some reason,

I just don't understand why," said Remi.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do there?" asked Kentarou.

"Beats me, but you're coming with me," said Remi.

"Yeah what ever," said Kentarou as he waited for Remi's family to get ready so that he could spend his last Monday before school started with his girlfriend's family.

-

Emi was sitting in the living room with Taro, her dad, her uncle Sai and Minako. They were all sitting down talking about the past. Mainly they were talking about Daisuke's childhood. They were all enjoying the stories that Sai and Inuyasha were dishing about Daisuke's childhood when they heard the door bell. They assumed that it was either the Fujimoto's or the last of the Takahashi's. Inuyasha was about to get up, but since Emi was closer she went in and opened it.

"I'll get it," said Emi.

"Thanks Em," said Inuyasha as he sat back down. Emi smiled and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, the people on the other side just stared at her.

"Emi is that you?"

"Wow, Em you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Uncle Banky, Aunt Jackie," said Emi with a smile. Bankotsu Fujimoto, a now successful Director in the Japanese movie industry and with a few movies done in Hollywood, the Fujimoto's were living well. Bankotsu was awed to see his god daughter so beautiful, he's always seen her in her baggy clothing and glasses on. But today she had her hair down, her glasses off, and she was wearing a skirt and form fitting clothing.

"Come inside, I'm sure you're dieing to see them," said Emi. Bankotsu eyed Emi, and she gave a discrete nod. Jackie didn't know that her son was back too; she only thought that Daisuke was back, so it was just as much a surprise for Jackie as he was for Emi when she first heard.

Emi led them inside, and Emi whispered into Bankotsu's ear to where Jake and Daisuke were with the others. So Bankotsu and Jackie said hi and then she led them towards the entertainment room where Jake and few of the other kids were. When Jackie and Bankotsu walked into the room she was shocked to see him.

"JAKEY!? You're here too!?"

Jake turned around and saw his mother. Jackie ran straight to her son's arms and she took him into a hug. The girls who were in the room, all cooed at the warm embrace between the mother and son.

"Aw Aunt Jackie missed him so much," said Megumi.

"Yeah, I know, Uncle Banky was so excited to surprise her," said Riya as she sat in Taiyou's lap.

"Is that our Jackie?" asked Daniel as he saw the embrace.

"Yeah I think so, man I haven't seen her since that year when we were three or four, hell I don't even remember," said Michael as he watched them catch up. Then Jackie took a look around the room and flushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys I must have disturbed you." But then her eyes landed on Michael and Daniel and she just stared.

"Hey Aunt J," said Daniel with a smile.

"Danny? Mike? You two are here too?" she asked as she crossed over to them and put her hands to their cheeks.

"Its good to see you again," said Jackie.

"Feelings mutual," said Michael as he took Jackie into a hug. Daniel shoved his younger brother and took Jackie into his arms causing her to laugh, and Bankotsu to look on amused.

"What's up with you guys and your love for our mothers?" asked Daisuke with a disgusted face.

"Hey man, don't hate," said Daniel over his shoulders. Jackie just continued to laugh as she held onto Daniel.

-

Emi walked back down the stairs to join her group again. As she descended down the stairs she saw her dad approach the front doors.

"Well looks like the last of the people are here," she said to herself as she stepped down the last few steps. When Inuyasha opened the door, Emi saw her uncle and aunt, behind them were her cousins, and though she wanted to see Hiro and Keira she'd rather not see Remi and so she tried to walk out of the space before they spotted her. But it was too late, because Sesshomaru saw Emi before she could make an escape.

"Em? Yash is that my little Emi?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grinned as he looked over his shoulder and saw his daughter's dejected face.

"Hi Uncle Sessh," said Emi with a warm smile as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her and then put his hands on her shoulder to study her.

"Look at you, sweetie you look beautiful," said Kara as she appeared from behind him.

"Yeah Emi, you look absolutely gorgeous," said Sesshomaru with a smile. Emi smiled her thanks, and Sesshomaru pecked her on the cheek once before walking into the house to say hi to the rest of the family with his wife. The twins were right behind them and when Keira saw Emi she all but screamed and ran to take her into a fierce hug.

"Oh my god, Emi just look at you! You look amazing, you should definitely wear you hair out like this more often, and the skirt! Oh I think I'm gonna faint!" said Keira as she fussed over Emi.

"Calm down Kei or you will faint, but damn cuz you do look good. What made you change the whole get up?" asked Hiro with a grin.

"Well thought I'd look decent so as not to scare off the company," said Emi with a grin, she was always most comfortable with the guys in the family.

"Now why the hell would you scare off the family? You are always pretty, but you sure as hell out did yourself today," said Hiro as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek, and also whispered," but if you did look scary you should scare off the brat behind me, she's been bitching since yesterday." He came back up and grinned at her causing her to laugh.

"Next time I'll try my hardest," said Emi as she hooked her arm through two of her favourite cousins and was about to walk off when they all heard an impatient clearing of the throat. Emi let out a sigh and turned around who she saw there was not something she expected or wanted. Kentarou Yamanaka was standing there, but he wasn't sneering like he usually did he was just staring, almost as if he was in shock. Hiro rolled his eyes at them and tightened his hold on Emi's arm, while Keira just wandered off. Emi told him to go on; being the dutiful host she would have to be nice to _them_ too.

"What no warm welcome to your favourite cousin?" asked Remi as she held out her jacket for Emi to put away. Emi looked at her and down to her hand and raised a brow. "Well what are you waiting for? Your parents are too lame to hire maids, but then again they don't need one since you are more than enough in the looks department for a maid."

Rage flared in Emi's eyes but she knew better than to act any of that anger out in a house full of family and friends. She snatched the jacket from Remi's hands and held out her hand so that Kentarou could hand his to her too. Kentarou didn't realize what was happening until Emi cleared her throat which caused him to look over at her.

"Oh sorry, here," he said as he shrugged out of his coat. Emi gave them her cheeriest smile and all but tossed their jackets into the closet. Remi just stared and then she got mad.

"What do you think you're doing, that jacket cost more than anything you probably own," said Remi. Emi stared at her and just glared.

"Remi, just because you take your parent's money and flaunt it around doesn't mean that you have better things than me, I have things that mean something, all you worry about is how you look, so just get over yourself. And at least I know how to earn my keep, I bet if you had to spend a whole day with no servants you'd probably kill yourself, so just deal with it! Oh and welcome to the party," said Emi as she walked off leaving them to just stand there.

"How dare she talk down on me like that, who does she think she is!? Argh I hate coming here!" she whined like a three year old having a tantrum.

Kaito and Reiji ran down the stairs to get some snacks when they saw their cousin. "Aw damn who let the whore in the house," Reiji muttered, but Remi heard and that just pissed her off more.

"What did you just say?!" she asked.

"He said, _'WHO LET THE WHORE IN THE HOUSE_'!" Kaito yelled with a grin when he saw that he pissed her off even more. They both laughed as they ran past their cousin and into the kitchen.

"How dare they say something like that about me? Me, their god damn cousin! Ken, how could you let them talk about me like that?!" Kentarou didn't even respond to her, he was still staring at the spot where Emi was just standing not even a minute ago, that was until he felt someone smack him. "You're not even listening to me!" Remi stormed off leaving Kentarou standing in the door way of the house. He could hear maniacal laughter coming from the kitchen area and decided that he should go find his girlfriend before he was cornered by someone he didn't know.

-

Emi walked into the kitchen, where most of the ladies were sitting and talking. She walked to the back door and walked outside. There she found her little puppy Cleo running around chasing a butterfly that was teasing her. She let out a soft laugh as she went and picked up the little ball of energy.

"Hey there Cleo, did you meet Nii-chan yet?" she asked as she walked over to the hammock and plopped herself into it. Cleo let out a delighted bark when Emi picked her up, but the second they were in the hammock she froze up and cuddled close to Emi. "Oh don't be scared." Emi let out a sigh; she'd realized that having a puppy was the one thing that helped her get through the most difficult of times. Having to let her cousin treat her like help really got under her skin, but she got through it. She just wished that they didn't come, not Remi and definitely not Kentarou.

Emi just swung in the hammock trying to clear her thoughts of her cousin, she just wanted to spend the day with her family and enjoy as much of it as she could. Though she liked the solitude, since everyone was inside, she wished that Taro or Daisuke were with her, she needed someone to lean on, someone to confide in. And as if the gods had heard her, the door to the back opened, but it wasn't her brother or best friend, it was Michael. And when he saw Emi he was about to retreat since she looked to be in her own world, but since she waved at him he decided that it was okay.

Cleo who was happy to see another new face, wanted so badly to run up to him, but the fear of having to jump back onto the ground kept her frozen in place. Emi let out a laugh as she let her go. Cleo ran and started to jump at Michael.

"Sorry, if I disturbed you. I wanted to see the yard, but your brother and the others all started up a game in your entertainment room so I thought I'd just come see it myself," said Michael as he went on his hunches to play with the puppy who was trying to hard to reach his face. Emi smiled and shook her head.

"Its fine I just needed some air," said Emi as she fell back into the hammock causing it to swing. Michael got up and looked at her. He heard the tone in her voice, saying that something was wrong, but he didn't know if he had the right to say anything, so he just watched her.

Emi felt the gaze and so she looked at him, and her hazel eyes locked with his misty green eyes, and it was the first time that she noticed the misty grey around the iris. It was so mesmerizing that she almost forgot what she was about to say. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked when she found her voice again.

"Sorry it's just that you look hurt, and upset…is there something wrong?" asked Michael as he stood there awkwardly. Emi sighed, was she that easy to read?

"There's a lot of things that are on my mind is all," said Emi as she swung her feet over the edge of the hammock and was now sitting on it instead.

"You want to talk about it? I know it's always better to let it out, and telling a stranger can always make you feel better," he said with a smile.

"Yeah it is, but you're not a stranger. You're my big brother's friend," said Emi as she kicked her feet just above Cleo who gave up on Michael and was trying to get the feet that were just about her head. Michael smiled at the cuteness of the puppy.

"Yeah but it's still good to get the load off your chest," said Michael as he walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked at him and decided that it wasn't something she could tell him; even if they weren't strangers they were still just mere acquaintances.

"Yeah but I'd rather not talk about it," said Emi as she fell on her back so that she could look up at the sky through the leaves. Michael shrugged and just followed her. He looked up and was amazed at the serenity of the spot.

"This place is amazing…so calm and serene," he said in a whisper, it seemed wrong to talk loud there.

"Yeah, it's where I come—weather permitting—when I need to think. Cleo and I love it here, right Cleo?" she asked as she turned her head so that she could see her puppy. Michael laughed when she trembled.

"Looks like she's scared of it more than love for it," said Michael.

"Yeah, but she comes anyways, cause she just knows when I need her," said Emi as she rocked the hammock.

"I've always wanted a dog, but because of my mom, being allergic we never got to have one," said Michael.

"Well then you can play with Cleo whenever you want, while you're here," said Emi.

"That'll be nice, and I know since we're staying here, this'll become my favourite spot," said Michael as he let out a content sigh.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Emi.

"Well cause I'm a book junkie, I love to ready, mysteries, horror anything with a good plot and at home with a brother like Daniel I never had a quiet place to do it, so I know that this will be the perfect place," said Michael. "You okay with sharing this space?"

"I think I handle that," said Emi. "So what made you guys come here, skipping school and everything?"

"You promise not to tell?" asked Michael with a seriousness to his voice.

"Of course not."

"Well she doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to marry your mother, she's the love of my life, and I'm going to take her away from all of you," he said with such a straight face that Emi didn't know how to interpret it. That's when his face softened and then all but exploded into laughter. "Oh man your face was priceless. You actually believed it!"

"Oh shut up!! I didn't believe such a ridiculous thought."

"Yeah you did, oh god now you're turning red! That was just too priceless," said Michael. Emi grumbled, but then laughter escaped her mouth, and she too started to laugh. It felt good; to laugh with someone that wasn't her family, to know that she _was_ able to make friends with people outside of family, and to be able to talk to someone about stupid things like they just did and not be thought of as insane or just idiotic.

-

Once everyone had left only the Takahashi's and the Quinn's were left. There was a lot to clean up, but no one wanted to do it, not at the precise moment. Kagome was sitting beside Daisuke and Inuyasha in the living room. Reiji and Kaito sat in front of each other cross-legged rolling a ball back and forth for Cleo. Emi was sitting on the love seat with Daniel, as they chatted animatedly about a movie that they both watched, but one liked and the other disliked. Michael was sitting on the floor as well with the other two but he was in his own world, thinking about other things.

"Today was a good day," said Kagome as she rested her head on her eldest son's shoulder.

"Yeah it was really great," said Daisuke as he held his mother.

"Everyone was so happy to see you," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm glad that everyone came over, but I guess I'm going to have to go visit Aunt Nazuna and Uncle Teki, since they couldn't make it, and Hojo and Yuka," said Daisuke.

"Hojo, Yuka and Ami went to Osaka for the summer, they should be back within the week though, since Hojo and Yuka have to get to work," Kagome.

"Oh and I forgot about Eri, why wasn't she here today? Hideki and Sai were here, did she have work or something?" asked Daisuke. The Takahashi's all looked at Daisuke, and a sadness fell over the room.

"Nii-chan, Uncle Sai and Eri had a divorce, it's been almost a year now," said Emi.

"What! What the hell happened? Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Daisuke, even though he knew he had barely talked to anyone since that Christmas.

"It's a long story, but that's for another night, how about we start cleaning up?" asked Kagome as she motioned to get up.

"Mom I can do it tomorrow, why don't we just go to bed, it's pretty late and we have all day tomorrow, and I'm sure these three want to get in a shower before they go to bed since they've been on a plane for almost a whole day and then they had to meet and greet everyone," said Emi.

"Oh I didn't even realize, well you three get going, we do have three baths so you're in lucky, there's one in the basement, and there are two upstairs, one in our master suite and one that the kids use," said Kagome.

"Well I call the one that the kids use," said Daniel with a smile.

"I guess I'll take your guy's since I'm sure Michael would feel awkward using yours right Mike?" asked Daisuke, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You okay with using the bath downstairs?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah sure, where ever is fine," said Michael.

"Okay well then let's get you guys settled and then we can all hit the hay," said Inuyasha. So the boys went to take their showers while Kagome and Emi set up the room downstairs in the basement. It was a whole suite that Inuyasha had turned into his personal space, but Inuyasha didn't mind, the boy's were good and he didn't mind sharing with them. So everyone got cleaned up and once Kagome showed the Quinn brother's their place the house settled in for the night.

There was only one more day before everyone went back to school and that was something that some looked forward too, while others didn't. Emi being one who didn't, because then she'd have to encounter the stupid people in her school who, like her cousin Remi, liked to pick on her until she was on the point of tears. But this year she wanted it to change, this year she wanted to be able to stand up and take a stand against all the haters at her school, but only time could tell if she would be able to take a stand for herself, and so she'd wait and see.

-

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter done! And I apologize for any mistakes cause I didn't look it over yet, but I wanted to put it up ASAP since I haven't updated in a while, well it's seemed like a while to me. But what did you think. I know it may have been a little hectic with all that was going on, and I'm not even sure that it all made sense, but I'll have to read it over to see. Well please tell me if you liked it or not!**


	4. Ch 4: Unwanted Feelings, Painful encount

**Living in Misery  
Chapter 4:** Unwanted feelings, painful encounters

_X XX X_

"_Who the hell does she think she is, she has no right!"  
-Remi-_

"_What the hell is wrong with me! I can't be thinking this, it just can't be right!"_

_-Kentarou-_

"_Well looks like another day of hell, I just wish I had one perfect day but that would be too much to ask for wouldn't it?"  
-Emi-_

_X XX X _

Remi was in her room, with Kentarou laying down on her bed. He was spaced out from all that he saw at the welcome-home party for his girlfriend's cousin. He was rendered speechless because of being in such a close vicinity of _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi, and on top of that he never knew that Emi was as pretty as she was. He didn't know how to react to it, and so he didn't say a thing, and what surprised him even more was that he didn't even think of anything to say against her, and that was what scared him.

He couldn't lose his rep as the bad boy of the school; if he wasn't seen bullying others then people would start to talk. Remi, who was clad in her silk shorts—that looked more like underwear—and tank-top, was laying on her stomach on the phone with her best friend. Kentarou could hear her speaking, but didn't really register that his so called girlfriend was gushing about those two guys who had come with her cousin.

Remi was rambling on about how hot the younger one was and that she would have to do something about it. She spared a glance at her boyfriend who was laying beside her. He didn't even care that she was talking about another guy and that just pissed her off. She was so used to being the center of attention that she couldn't understand why he didn't care.

"Yoko, I'm gonna have to call you back, Ken is acting weird," said Remi as she hung up the phone on her best friend. She looked at Kentarou and her mood went from airy to straight ice cold. She brought up her hand and slammed it down on his stomach. He recoiled and then glared at her.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he said as he sat up.

"Where the hell did you space off to? Did you not hear what I was talking about?!" she shrilled at him.

"Why the hell would I want to listen to what you and Yoko talk about?" he asked, now pissed off.

"Well, when your girlfriend starts talking about other guys on the phone you're not supposed to sit here and stray off into space," said Remi.

"Well sorry, god damn, why have you been so abusive lately? All fucking day!" he said as he got up off the bed.

"I've been abusive!? How dare you accuse me of such vulgar actions, me abuse, ha now that's a laugh. Where the hell do you think you're going?!" she asked as she got up from the bed to stand in his way.

"Well since you're not in the mood there's really no need for me to stay, and sweetheart last I checked you are probably the most abusive person I've met," said Kentarou with a blank face as he pushed her to the side so that he could leave.

"Okay now you're just acting crazy, are you sure you don't want this?!" she asked as she twirled for him. Kentarou gave her a once over but without showing any emotion or pleasure.

"Rem you may be hot, but right now you're just ugly." Remi looked at him, not with anger but with confusion.

"What the hell, you're not making any sense Ken, now just come here and let me ease your mind."

"You really need to get a clue Rem, I've finally realized that. I'll see you at school," said Kentarou as he went to her bedroom door.

"But what about tomorrow? We have all day," said Remi in a pleading voice, something that was so rare and unheard of from Remi Takahashi, the Queen Bee of the school.

"I've got things to do." And with that Kentarou left her sitting on the bed sexually frustrated and pissed off.

"Well fuck you then," said Remi as she changed out of her clothes and put on outing clothes, before she pulled out her phone. She pressed one on her speed dial and at the first ring the phone was answered. "Hey Kisuke, I'm coming over."

"Rem? Ken, leave you hanging, again?"

"Yeah, fuck him, I don't want to talk about him, I'll be there in ten minutes, can you make it?" she asked him.

"Of course sweetheart, I love our little rendez-vous' that we have, I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Kisuke with a suave voice.

"Yeah, just be there," said Remi as she hung up her phone and grabbed her purse and left her house, telling her parents that she was going to spend the night at Yoko's since tomorrow they had to get ready for school. And she was surprised that they were okay with it but didn't mind it at all.

-

"Well guys I gotta go," said Kisuke as he got up from the bench that he was sitting on. He was at their school field with the guys, drinking beers that one of them snatched from their dad's fridge.

"What's up Kisuke?" asked the guy right across from him. Kisuke looked at Ikuro Nagai and smirked. A silent message passed between them and he just nodded his head. "Well then get going. Have fun!" he said with mirth as he let out a chuckle.

"Damn right I'll have fun, see you guys tomorrow!" said Kisuke as he jumped into his car and drove off to the meeting place. When he got there he saw the pale pink Porsche, and as much as he thought it'd be ugly it looked sexy, especially when it was paired up with Remi Takahashi.

"Took you long enough," she said with her arms crossed leaning against her car. Kisuke laughed, he was used to her prissy attitude, and didn't care much for it, but that didn't matter to him, since she made up for it in other ways. He crossed over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"So what happened?" he asked as he started to kiss her along her throat and neck.

"He's just being a jerk, I made him come with me to my cousins house, cause my parents made me go, and then when I told him that I'd make it up to him when we got home, he was all for it," said Remi as she wrapped her arms around his body, pressing them closer. Fisting his sandy hair in her hands.

"So where did it go wrong?" asked Kisuke as he looked into her grey eyes. The green of his eyes swimming with mischief and desire; heavy-lidded and oh so arousing to her. She leaned into him and kissed him lightly.

"When he didn't notice that I was talking about another guy, and right in front of him too. Like seriously he's so stupid that he still doesn't know about us," said Remi.

"Then why are you even with him?" asked Kisuke as he unbuttoned her top.

"Cause he's Ken, it's expected isn't it? Next captain of the soccer team and next head cheerleader?"

"Well that's a fucked up reason to be with someone," said Kisuke as he pulled off her top. A chill ran down her spine. "You cold?"

"Just a little," said Remi with a grin, "so how about we get started?"

"Want to take it into my car tonight, or yours?" he asked.

"Mine is closer," said Remi as she opened her car door and dragged him into it. He laughed and warmed them both up for half the night.

-

The alarm clock blared at 7am, and a hand reached to turn it off. It was the last day of summer vacation, and Emi was going to be working. She got up and stretched, before glancing at the clock. She squinted and laughed when she thought she saw that it was 7 am. So she put on her glasses and looked at it again. She let out a loud scream.

"SHIT!!! I'm late for work!!!!!!!!" she yelled. And tried to get out of her sheets, but ended up tangling up her feet and fell on the floor with a hard thud.

"Keep it down!"

"People are trying to sleep!"

Emi glared at the voices that drifted into her room from her younger brothers. "Shut up, I'm late for work!" said Emi as she ran into the washroom and brushed her teeth. She combed out her hair, and then changed into her uniform. It was days like these that she was glad she didn't have to think about what to wear. Once she was remotely decent, she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She was really hoping that her dad was there or else she'd have to walk.

"Dad please tell me you're still here and just about to leave for work?" she said as she crossed her fingers. She saw someone sitting at the kitchen table and let out a hoot. "Hey Dad could you—Michael?" she asked when she saw that it wasn't her dad but the guest. Michael looked up from the book that was in his hands and was just a little taken back at who he saw. It was clearly Emi, but not the Emi he met the day before, that one was decked out and straight up gorgeous. This one—though still pretty—had masked it all with her out of style glasses, and outdated horsetail that was once considered a fashionable hairstyle.

Emi blushed when she realized that she looked just as geeky as she knew she was. She just brushed it aside, because she'd already accepted the fact that she wasn't pretty like all the other girls. "Uh did my dad leave for work already?" asked Emi.

"Yeah, your parents both left, I think you're mom went to the grocery store," said Michael.

"WHAT!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" came a loud protest from up the stairs. Michael let out a laugh, while Emi just rolled her eyes. She looked back at Michael and noticed those dimples again. Then she realized that it was just shy of seven in the morning.

"Wait how come you're up so early?" asked Emi.

"Because, of the time difference, I'm not sleepy, I've been up since four this morning," said Michael.

"What are you serious? Aren't you tired, you've been up since yesterday morning," said Emi.

"No I'm fine, I had nothing to do though, so I thought I'd come upstairs to get something to eat when I noticed the mess, and well I thought I'd just pick up a few things but then I just ended up cleaning it all," said Michael. Emi glanced around the living room and was shocked to see that it was spotless.

"You cleaned it all by yourself?" she asked.

"Yup, but how come you're up so early, on your last day of summer vacation I'd thought you'd be sleeping in till noon, that's what I did when I was in high school," said Michael.

"Oh and how long ago was that?" asked Emi.

"About a year now I guess, I graduated when I was eighteen and now I'm nineteen," said Michael.

"Oh."

"Yeah so why are you up so early?" he asked again. Emi's eyes went wide.

"Shit I'm late for work! So, do you, by any chance know how to drive?!" she asked, really hoping he did so that she wouldn't have to walk.

"Yes I do, do you need a ride?" he asked with a smile as he put the book mark back into his book.

"If it's not too much trouble," said Emi.

"Of course not, as long as there's a car laying around then there's no problem."

"Okay thanks, hold on let me just go get the key," said Emi as she ran off to grab the key. When she got back, Michael was just finishing his coffee and took the keys from her. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem," said Michael with a smile as he walked out to the car with her.

-

Kagome was busy in the kitchen, cooking away a storm. Michael was in there helping her, since he still wasn't able to fall asleep. The house was calm, just the way Kagome liked it. With growing boys in the house there was barely any time for any peace and so she relished it as much as she wished it away, because as much as she liked the serenity of the place she wanted to know that her kids were around her.

Cleo, who had been up since Michael got back from dropping Emi off, was yapping away at their feet trying to squeeze some food from the occupants in the kitchen. "Cleo can you stop that, we're trying to cook, come on you go outside now," said Kagome as she opened the back door for Cleo to reluctantly leave them. Michael let out a laugh. "That pup just doesn't give up," said Kagome with an affectionate smile.

"It's nice to have someone around though, we never were able to have pets cause my mom was allergic to them," said Michael.

"I remember; when we came there Dai was telling you all about the puppy that Inuyasha promised to get him, and you two looked at him enviously," said Kagome as she looked at him.

"Yeah, but we always snuck out to play with our friends dog. Mom always felt bad, so we tried not to say anything," said Michael.

"Well that's really sweet of you two. Speaking of you two, why isn't the other two up yet? They've both been living in the same time zone along with you."

"Ms. K those two can sleep no matter what time zone they're in, but if you'd like I'd be happy to wake them up," said Michael cheery grin.

"Sure, if you'd just go wake them up, lunch will be ready—"

"What smells so good?" asked Daisuke as he stood at the door jamb

"Oh good you're up, go get Daniel up. And are Kaito and Reiji up yet?" she asked looking at her rumpled son.

"What about Emi? Is she already up?" asked Daisuke.

"Dude your sis went to work at seven this morning," said Michael as he shook his head.

"She's still working?" he asked his mom.

"Yes that girl doesn't like to sit around, now can you go wake up your brothers, sweetie?" Daisuke just nodded. Michael went back downstairs to wake up his brother while Daisuke went upstairs to check on his brothers. When he knocked on their doors he didn't get a response. He rolled his eyes and walked into Kaito's room first. He saw a lump snoring away on the bed and let out a laugh. He pulled the covers off his little brother and all he got was a groan as Kaito covered his face with the pillow. Daisuke laughed as he got hold of Kaito's legs and dragged him to the floor.

Kaito fell with a thud and shot his eyes open at the culprit. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked as he rubbed his sore behind.

"I had to wake you up some how didn't I?" he asked.

"Well a normal _get up_ would have been enough," said Kaito as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah well, this way was more fun, now onto my next target. Oh and get ready and come down stair. Mom made lunch," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, yeah just get out of my room," said Kaito as he shoved a laughing Daisuke out of his room. He grinned, happy to have his brother back, and then got some clothes out to change.

Daisuke walked into his youngest brother's room. Reiji was already up but he was still in bed. He was on the phone, which Daisuke raised a brow to. When Reiji noticed Daisuke he told whoever who was on the other line that he had to go. "Who was that?"

"Oh that was Eiji, we're going out later, why?" asked Reiji as he tossed the blanket off and got off the bed to stretch.

"Oh, well I was going to come in to wake you up, but since you're up, get changed and come down stair, Mom made lunch," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Nii-chan you think you could give Eiji and Me a ride later?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll think about it squirt, now get ready," said Daisuke as he tossed the pillow that was on the ground at his little brother. Reiji's grin widened when he said that and just as Daisuke was about to leave he called out to him.

"Nii-chan?" Daisuke turned around to look at the boy who looked almost identical to his father.

"What's up?"

"I'm glad you're back," he said with a soft smile.

"It's good to be back, now get ready!" he said as he walked out of the room with a warm smile on his face. He missed his family, and was glad that he came back.

-

"Okay why don't you drop us first and then you can go pick up Emi?" asked Reiji.

"Because if I dropped you guys first then I'd make her wait and she doesn't know that we're coming to pick her up," said Daisuke as he was just leaving Eiji's house. Kikyo tried to make them stay but Daisuke told her they were in a hurry to pick up Emi. Kikyo looked at the back seat and raised her brows. It was cramped with kids, and one of his friends.

"Dude I think you should listen to your brother, its crammed back here, I can't feel my legs anymore!" said Daniel with pain. Michael laughed and Daisuke grinned.

"Well no one told you to come did they?" asked Daisuke.

"Well I wasn't gonna stay at your house alone, especially since your mom was going to the school to get her class organized," said Daniel.

"Technically you wouldn't have been alone since Cleo was home," said Reiji.

"Yeah so just deal, when we get to the store, you can get out of the car and go do something else without us or you're just gonna have to deal," said Daisuke with a wider grin.

"The hell man!" said Daniel.

"Hey don't think we like it any more than you do," said Kaito as he shoved Daniel so that he could sit better.

"Watch it," said Eiji as he elbowed Kaito.

"Okay seriously, can you idiots knock it off back there?!" yelled Daisuke.

"He started it!" Kaito pointed to Eiji.

"What are you talking about it wasn't me, he did!" said Eiji pointing to Daniel. Reiji who was pushed up against the door just let out a sigh, he should have just asked Kagome to drive them.

"I said knock it off!!!!" yelled Daisuke as he slammed on the brakes, causing the people behind him to honk their horns. The guys in the back slammed against their seats.

"Jeez Dai way to drive, shit that hurt," said Michael as he rubbed his neck.

"Well the idiots back there are starting to really piss me off, now will you guys sit still or do I have to toss you out of the car?" asked Daisuke as he looked back at them.

"Okay, okay now just hurry up, Emi's gonna be off soon," said Kaito as he pointed to the clock that said 12:55pm. Daisuke let out an oath and drove quickly to the store. Emi was just coming out, when she heard a car honk. She assumed it was for someone else and just continued to walk. Daisuke smirked, seeing that she had changed into baggy jeans and a plain t-shirt. Her hair was in a very lose ponytail hanging low on her back.

"Hey pretty lady you need a ride home?" asked Daisuke as he rolled down his window. Reiji, Kaito and Eiji let out a snort, which was set right by Daniel smacking all three of them with his hand. He felt better.

Emi looked in the direction and was about to glare when her eyes fell on her older brother.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yup, you want a ride?" he asked as he motioned for her to get in the car.

"Uh sure, but were you intending to offer me a ride in _that_ car? cause there's no room in your car," said Emi.

"Yeah of course, just come up in the front with us, you can share Mike's seat. You don't mind do you Mike?" asked Daisuke as he looked at Michael. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"There you go, now put that stuff in the trunk and get in the car," said Daisuke. Emi just laughed and shook her head and did what her brother asked. When she went to the front she hesitated, sitting in that small space with Michael.

"You guys are crazy," she said as she squeezed beside Michael.

"Oh be quiet, no one's as crazy as you," said Kaito.

"Shut it, Kai," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Why did all of you come to pick me up?"

"Well I was gonna come pick you up and take you with me to Teki's, but Rei asked for a ride and next thing you know everyone wanted to come," said Daisuke.

"Oh so we're going to see Aunt Nazuna and Uncle Teki?" she asked.

"Yeah but first we have to go drop these three off at the mall," said Daisuke.

"Oh," was all Emi said as she rested her head against the seat. Michael watched her from the corner of his eye, and noticed that her hair had come free and was falling around her shoulders. The dark raven locks looked soft and he had an urge to touch it. He was about to reach over when he realized when he was doing and stopped. He looked around and saw that the car had also stopped, and Emi was getting out of the car.

"Sweet freedom!" said Kaito as he stretched outside on the sidewalk.

"Thank god, Daniel was taking up so much space in there!" said Eiji.

"Okay you three, just call me when you need a ride home, I'll come get you," said Daisuke as he looked at the three teens.

"Just as long as you come alone!" said Kaito as they left the car and entered the mall. The others laughed.

"Good riddance!" said Daniel as he crossed his arms. Emi laughed as she sat down beside him.

"Don't worry, they're always like that, though I've never seen Reiji this quiet before," said Emi with a laugh.

"Yeah I noticed, wonder what's wrong with the squirt," said Daisuke.

"He probably just doesn't want school to come back," said Michael.

"Yeah probably, wait where's Jake? Isn't he coming too?" asked Emi when she noticed that he wasn't with them.

"Oh yeah we didn't even call him," said Daniel.

"Well then give him a call, tell him to meet us there," said Daisuke. So Daniel took the cell phone that Emi offered and dialed the number. Daniel got hold of him and after a minute of conversation Daniel hung up.

"He said he'll meet us there but he'll be a little late," said Daniel.

"Well let's get going then, I want to go see them again, and we also have to make a stop at Ami's house, they should be back," said Daisuke and they drove off towards the Café.

-

Muteki was sitting in the back office huddled over a bunch of paperwork. He had to balance their finances and wasn't really have the time of his life with it, but because their café was doing such good business they had to keep it afloat. Nazuna however was out in the kitchen. She was helping with the meals, since it was always her favourite thing to do. Megumi was taking orders at a booth. She was quick and efficient and being a dancer helped her balance the food and drinks. A group of teens came into the café and Megumi floated over there with her usual cheer and directed them to a booth.

A few minutes later four more people came into the café. Megumi let out a sigh, she was the only waitress on floor and it was getting really busy, but she put on a smile and went to greet the group. When she looked at them and saw four smiling and familiar faces she grinned.

"Dai-kun? Emi and the Quinn's! What are you guys doing here?" asked Megumi as she walked over to them and took Emi's hands in hers and toyed with her hair. "Em you should keep your hair down more often, it looks so much better," said Megumi.

"Uh thanks, but we came so that Daisuke could see your parents, since they didn't make it to the party yesterday," said Emi.

"Oh well then why don't you go take a seat and I'll go get Mama and Daddy," said Megumi.

"Okay, how about I lead the way?" asked Daniel as he held out a hand for Emi. She blushed just a little feeling just a little inadequate beside Daniel, in his trendy clothes, but took it anyways.

"Lead the way then," said Daisuke as he pushed Daniel. He shot him a glare and continued towards the booth. Emi went in first and Daisuke slid in beside her, while Michael sat across from her and Daniel beside him. "So anyone up for something to eat?" asked Daisuke as he looked around the room. They had eaten just a while back so he didn't think any of them would be hungry, but then he remembered his little sister and how she usually never eats anything in the morning so he turned to her. "Em you hungry?" he asked.

Emi looked at her brother and shook her head. She didn't have her wallet with her because she was in such a rush to get to work in the morning, so she didn't want them to pay for her. "No thanks Nii-chan, I'm not hungry," said Emi with a polite smile.

"Are you sure? You didn't have anything to eat this morning before I dropped you off," said Michael.

"I had something at work, seriously I'm fine," said Emi. Then she heard her stomach grumbled showing that she was hungry. She instinctively covered her stomach and started a blush, embarrassed that she was discovered.

"So you are hungry, why did you say you weren't?" Daisuke asked as he looked at his little sister.

"Cause I left my wallet at home and I didn't want you to pay for me," said Emi.

"Em, I'm your brother, I can treat you whenever I want, now you're going to order, you haven't had anything to eat all day," said Daisuke as he opened the menu for her. She let out a sigh and skimmed through it. Then decided she could eat something.

"Ok I'll go order then," said Emi. Daisuke slid out of the booth to let her go order and then sat back down.

"Seriously that girl really needs to take advantage of me, she's so humble that I just want to spend money on her," said Daisuke.

"Well she's really sweet, though I don't know why she's wearing those glasses, she wasn't wearing them yesterday," said Daniel.

"She was wearing her contacts, she's always been around guys so she never really cared about the looks, even though she is pretty, I just wish she saw it now that she's older," said Daisuke as he looked over at his sister who was talking to Megumi.

Jake walked into the café and he saw his three friends, who he thought of more as brothers, sitting in a booth looking up at the cash register. He saw his little sis, standing and talking to Megumi. He looked her over and smiled. Megumi grew up to be a really pretty girl. He still remembered that day when he first met her and her brother. She was so happy and joyful with her coloring book and crayons, and it was because of her that he was able to talk to Inuyasha about his feelings about his dad. And he also remembered the way she ran up to him just yesterday, the way her body fitted against his, and the soft gentle smell of vanilla from her hair. He could see the potential between the two of them and was damn near excited about it.

He walked over to the booth and shoved Daisuke. "Hey you finally made it?" he said.

"Yeah sorry, Mum wanted me to stay for lunch even though she had to get to work. She wouldn't stop fussing," said Jake.

"Well we came to see Mei's parents but they're still not out here," said Daisuke as he slid over so that Jake could take a seat.

Emi ordered the lunch special and was walking back towards the booth when she felt something hit her on the back of the head. She turned around and came face to face with her cousin and her posse. Emi just wanted to groan, but Remi let out a nice big fake smile.

"Hey there _cousin_, what are you doing here?" she asked as she glared at Emi. Emi rolled her eyes.

"What cat got your tongue?" asked Yoko.

"Nope but it looks like it got your face, what happened to it Yoko, you look hideous and is that a zit I see?" asked Emi trying to play it cool, but inside her anger was rising.

"How dare you talk about me, you are way beneath me," she said.

"Well actually if you want to talk status wise, my father is probably one of the richest men in Japan so don't go talking about me being beneath you, if anything I'd say you are beneath me. Isn't your father just a banker? But you see I'm not petty like my cousin Remi, so I don't really care, now if you'll excuse me I'm keeping my table waiting," said Emi as she was about to leave. Kisuke was amused, he'd never heard the _other_ Takahashi, as she was called in their grade, speak more than a monosyllable answer.

"Who says you have any right to even mingle with those people? You look like a toad compared to them, sitting with them is like a total offense to society, I bet your brother is tired of having you as a sister, I know I would if I were him," said Remi with a wicked grin.

"Well unlike you my brother is a kind decent person you're just an evil person and if I were you I'd stop provoking me Remi, it would be for your own good," said Emi, which caused the girls at the table to laugh. "I'm serious a slut like you can get in a lot of trouble if someone were to say a few things to certain people," said Emi, this time giving her own wicked grin.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me a slut? You have no right to say such accusations—"

"Don't I though? You're here with your friends, but Kisuke looks really comfy with his hands wrapped all over you like you were his, but last I checked you were going out with Kentarou, and since I hate the both of you I'd love to tell him all about it, you know kill two birds with one stone, so to speak," said Emi.

"She actually thinks I'm scared of her, Emi dear, seriously no one believes you, not at our school, so why don't you just save us all the trouble and disappear?" she asked in a airy voice.

"You think what you want _cousin_ but just watch your back, I'm tired of your shit and I intend to do something about it," said Emi. The venom in Emi's voice rattled Remi's nerves, she didn't say anything she just stood there watching.

"Well looks like the ugly duckling is learning how to spread her wings a little," said Kisuke with a grin as he tugged on Remi's waist. She didn't even respond as she sat there.

Emi was proud of her self she was able to stand up to two of the most annoying people at her school, and all on her own. Though there was one thing that surprised her and that was the reaction Kisuke gave when she called Remi a slut. He looked amused even a bit pleased. That only caused her the grin too, she'd never spoken like that before and it felt good, sure the other day she did but it wasn't a threat it was just a fact, today she had actually threatened Remi, and she felt great.

She walked over to the booth where the guys were sitting waiting for both her and the Ishiwa parents. She spotted Jake and smiled. "Jake you're here!" Though her response was one of excitement he could tell that she was wary.

"Hey there sweetheart, what happened to your get up from yesterday? I like it a lot better compared to your drab look today, you know made me all dreamy eyed when I saw you yesterday. Spinning fantasies in my head and everything," he said with a goofy grin.

"Watch it buddy, little sis you're talking about," said Daisuke as he smacked him on the head. Emi let out a laugh as squished in beside Jake giving him a one-arm hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm glad you guys are back," she murmured. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm securely around her shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm back too…what's wrong Em?" he asked as he rested his head on hers. She shook her head slightly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Emi. That caused all eyes to look at her.

"Em if there's something bothering you, tell us," said Daisuke as he looked at her. She just closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"It's just Remi being her usual self, I don't know why she hates me, but she does, isn't that something? But its okay cause I just told her off," said Emi with a smile.

"What did she say to you? I swear if she wasn't family I'd have done something a long time ago," said Daisuke.

"Don't worry about me Nii-chan, she's not hard to deal with and besides I've decided that this year—"

"Okay Em, here's lunch!" said Megumi as she interrupted the group, stopping Emi from finishing her sentence. She saw Emi snug against Jake and blushed. "Oh hi Jake," she squeaked out and then turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey Mei, what's up? Like the uniform," he said eyeing her bare legs.

"Th-thanks, did you want anything to eat or drink? These guys didn't want anything but maybe you'd want something," said Megumi.

"No thanks, Mum made me have lunch with her today, just left from there," said Jake flashing a grin her way. Michael, Daniel and Daisuke all knew what Jake was doing and couldn't help the smirks that surfaced on their faces. Emi just leaned into Jake to feel the comfort of a brother and began to eat her sub.

"Oh, okay. Dai-kun Mama said she's too busy to see any guests and Dad just let out a grumble of something I didn't quite catch but I don't think he's coming out of that office for anything, so you might want to just go in the back instead," said Megumi.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to go say hi myself then eh?" he asked. "Jake you gonna join me?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart you're gonna have to move off your butt for a sec so that we could get out," said Jake as he looked at Emi. She just nodded and got up from her spot so that they could get out of the booth. Megumi led them to the back and Emi sat back down. She started to eat her food again as the guys just watched her.

Michael noticed some whispers coming from across the room and he was going to ignore it but when he glanced over there he noticed that they were looking at him and his table. Then he noticed Daisuke's cousin sitting on one side with a different guy than the one she brought to the house the other day.

"Hey Emi, are those the guys that were bothering you?" asked Michael as he looked over the booth again, causing the girls to blush. Emi glanced over at them and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they were just pissed off, because I was sitting with you guys. Girls like them are so pathetic," said Emi with a sad face as she looked at both the guys that were sitting across her. Anger was rising in both their eyes.

"Why the hell would they care if you're sitting with us?" Daniel asked. Emi laughed at that not comically but more a tired laugh.

"Because they think me sitting with you guys is an offense against society, you know cause I don't look like her all the time," said Emi. She couldn't believe it, but tears were starting to fall down her face. She wiped them away but they wouldn't stop. Both Quinn's felt so much anger and heart ache for her that they had half a mind to just go to those stupid girls and give them a dose of their own medicine.

But when Michael saw the tears fall down her cheeks he stood up from his seat and leaned over to wipe them away. "I'm sorry I usually don't cry, it's just that what they said were true, I am a toad compared to you guys."

Daniel couldn't take it anymore and he got up and went and sat beside her. He took off her glasses and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. She just closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be this way," said Emi. Daniel wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Emi you are in no way a toad, hell you're gorgeous. And those girls don't know shit. Trust me I'm not just saying it to cheer you up it's true," said Daniel.

"Thanks," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Daisuke and Jake walked back to the booth laughing, but when they saw Emi cradled in Daniel's arms, and the tears falling down her face they both went on the defensive.

"Dan what the hell happened to her?" he asked loudly, not caring that there were other people around. Daniel and Michael looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"Nothing happened Nii-chan, I'm just being stupid," said Emi trying to pass it off with a smile.

"Bullshit Em, you don't cry. So what the hell has got you crying? You better tell me," said Daisuke as he looked at her. Her hazel eyes squinted as she looked back at him.

"I told you it was nothing, Remi just got to me this time," said Emi.

"That's it, she's taken it too far this time," said Daisuke as he turned around and stormed over to her.

"No! Nii-chan please don't!" said Emi as she tried to get up but Daniel kept her down. Someone needed to tell these people, to show them that Emi is an actual human being too.

"Too bad Em, I'm doing it!" said Daisuke as he looked over his shoulder. "Remi you and your little friends better stop treating Emi like some piece of garbage, I swear if I ever hear that you bother her again its really gonna piss me off. And you know that my sister is important to me so you better stop it," said Daisuke as he glared at her. Remi was speechless but she got her reserve back and smiled at him.

"What are you talking about Dai-nii-chan? I would never do anything to hurt my cousin," she said. Yoko looked scared and just sat there.

"Oh maybe not physically but mentally your doing a bang up job, you keep it up and I swear to you that your life at home will be bad, Uncle Sessh would love to know why you have the scent of two guys all over you inside and out, wouldn't he?" said Daisuke with so much venom and hate that Remi flinched. "Yeah you stay that way and everyone will be happier," said Daisuke as he walked over to his booth. Emi had her hands covering her face and leaning her head against the table. She looked up at him when he got there and glared at him.

"You shouldn't have done that! Now everyone is going to be ten times as bad, come tomorrow!" said Emi as she pushed past Daniel and ran out of the café. Daisuke was about to run after her but Jake held him back.

"Dude she's been like this yesterday too, just let her mull it out," said Jake.

"No she's my baby sis, she needs to be protected," said Daisuke.

"Dai she needs someone to talk to, not someone to fight her battles for her. Why don't I go take a look? We talked about it yesterday when I found her outside in the hammock at your house. It seems to be the same deal today," said Michael as he got up from his seat. So Michael ran after her, leaving everyone else to sit quietly and wait.

-

"Why the hell does that bitch always have to be protected? She shouldn't even be allowed near such hot people," Remi hissed as she watched her cousin walked back to the table.

"Now Rem, calm down the frown lines are showing," said Kisuke amused at the play of events.

"Oh shut up, and stop smirking!" she said as she smacked him. She kept her eyes at the table and saw with satisfaction that Emi had run away crying—or what she thought was crying. Then she saw that other guy, the hottest of the group, get up and run after her, which just made her insides boil, only someone as hot as him was allowed to associate with him, meaning her. Emi was the furthest from hot, even though she hated to admit that the day before she was absolutely gorgeous. She let out a sigh and sat there simmering with anger.

-

"Emi wait up! Just hold on!!!" he said as he tried to keep up with her. He was amazed at how fast she really was. When he finally caught up, he put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to squint at him. He was taken back because she looked like she did the day before. Her hair cascading down her shoulders and her big hazel eyes unobstructed by glasses, but just as wary as they were back then. He took a minute and just stared.

"What do you want!" she asked trying to glare, but it was proven pointless since she was squinting at the same time. "I don't need you here, just leave me alone!" she cried out. He took her into a hug seeing that she needed one.

"Emi you need to cry, that's what you need," he said as he rested his head on hers and stroked her back.

"No I don't, I just need to be alone. Please just let me go I can't handle this right now," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"And where would you go? You don't even have your glasses on, how the heck, are you gonna get home?" he asked.

"I can manage, just please let me go?" she asked.

"No, how about we walk? I'll call Dai and tell him you're alright and then we can go where ever you want. I'll stay quiet the whole time too if that's what you want," said Michael. She looked at him for a second and it started to hurt her eyes, so she let out a sigh and dug around in her bag that was still hanging on her shoulder. He looked at her curiously. She pulled out the small case and looked around for an available restroom area. She saw a fast food restaurant just a few stores down and grabbed his hand and took him with her. She didn't say a word and just kept walking.

Once she got to the washroom she opened the small case and put on her contacts. She blinked twice and was able to see everything clearly. She let out a sigh. If she was going to walk around she wanted to see everything, and she didn't want to go back to the café and face her brother, not yet anyways.

When she walked back out she saw Michael on the phone. "Sorry I just wanted to be able to see, so now that I have my contacts on I can see where I'm going."

"No problem, Dai said he'd come get us but I didn't think you'd want to see him yet so I just told him we'd come home later," said Michael with a smile.

"Thank you," was all she said as she walked out of the restaurant. Michael followed her out and fell into step beside her, both in amiable silence.

-

Kentarou was sitting at a table with a bunch of the guys sitting and eating. It was his last day of freedom and he did not want to spend it with his so-called girlfriend. Ikuro was sitting beside him while Asato and another of their friends were busily munching away on their burgers. It was a random thought to come in the fast food restaurant but they did and now he wished they hadn't.

The one thing that was on his mind constantly since he left Emi's house was standing in the same room as him. And what was worse was that she wasn't wearing her glasses and looked decent just like the day before. He let out a groan and rested his head on the table. Wasn't it wrong for him to think that the _ugly duckling_ of the school was decent, pretty even? He didn't know why he thought that she was and just wanted to bang his head on the table so he did.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" asked Ikuro.

"Nothing, just trying to get my fuckin' sanity back that's all," said Kentarou.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Asato as he munched on some fries.

"Hey dude isn't that your cousin there?" asked Ikuro not even thinking about Kentarou anymore. Kentarou looked at her again and groaned he was feeling attracted to her and that just wouldn't do.

"Oh hey it is Emi, looks like she dropped the glasses this year. Looks better, I'd say," said Asato as he was about to go say hi to her but she walked off with Michael walking beside her.

"Who is that guy that's walking with her?" asked Ikuro.

"You know my cousin, who just came back home? It's his friend from America," said Asato.

"Well looks to me like they've got something going on there," said Ikuro with a shrug.

"Why the hell would she be with him!" Kentarou blurted out, which surprised him. The three guys looked at him. And he flushed and corrected himself. "I mean like come on anyone can see that that guy is good looking, and well Emi Takahashi isn't really the hot girl, more like the ugly girl," said Kentarou.

"Hey watch it, she is still my cousin, even if you guys think she's ugly, don't be saying that shit, not in front of me or anyone! Ken you were there yesterday, you know she actually looked hot yesterday," said Asato sending a glare his way.

"Yeah sure," was all he murmured.

"Wait a second did you say she looked hot?!" asked the other two with a laugh only to receive a glare from Asato.

"You guys are ass hole you know that! Why I even talk to you guys is beyond me," said Asato as he grumbled and continued eating his sandwich. Kentarou just sat there thinking about the night before and how pretty Emi looked in her skirt with her hair down. Laughing with her family and glowing with something he'd never seen in her before.

He just wanted to take a gun to his head and pull the trigger…because that was better than having thoughts about Emi Takahashi.

The ugly duckling of the school.

-

**A/N: Well I finally have another chapter up!!! I hope you liked it! I definitely loved writing it! So tell me what you think and thanks for reading! It's really appreciated!!!**


	5. Ch 5: The Plunge to Hell

Living in the Moment

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 5:** The Plunge to _Hell_

_X XX X_

"_How dare she! Twice she said that about us, as if I'd take that lying down!" _

_-Remi-_

"_Another year at this Hell…another year of dealing with these people…"_

_-Emi-_

"_Damn her to hell! To think she would actually touch you like that"_

_-Taro-_

_X XX X_

School would officially begin in three hours. Emi was sitting in her room dreading the day and wishing it away. As good as she was at school she hated going, the people there were just so unbearable at times with their stuck up attitudes and pathetic excuse for manners. Even though Emi was technically one of the richest girls in the school, because her father was Inuyasha Takahashi, everyone else treated her like a peasant.

She didn't really want people to treat her like they do Remi—scared but still yearning for attention—but some decency was all she ever asked for. Of course even that was too much to ask for when it came to her school. The school in general terms was good, but the students inside it were all pathetically stereotypical no matter how much people would argue that they weren't.

There were cliques and they stuck. No one was supposed to mingle with someone from another group, it was an unwritten law that if broken that person would be shunned from their peers. Emi laughed at the thought, she was already shunned and she didn't even break that amusingly stupid unwritten law. Even still, the only people who talked to her were her cousins; even Remi was kind enough to _talk_ to her, when it came to an insult that is.

That was one of the many reasons she detested going to her school, because she had to endure the simplistic minds of the stupid. She didn't really care that they didn't talk to her, heck if she was given the option to talk to all those haters, she'd probably shun _them_. All she asked for was the decency to let people live their lives peacefully but again at her school that was the most absurd of things.

So here she was still sitting on her bed thinking about her first day at school. She didn't want to wear the uniform, for many reasons but the biggest being that it was the traditional Japanese uniform: short skirt and shirt. She didn't mind wearing it, really she didn't, it was just that she had to make it look ugly as was the unwritten rule of her school, only the cheerleaders a.k.a. the snobby bitches were allowed to look good in the school uniforms, because if they had to wear the same clothing as the people lower than them then they had to look the best.

Sad to say that they were so insecure with themselves that they had to make everyone else look bad so that they would look good. Well no use in complaining, Emi thought as she put on the clothes. She wasn't really forced to go there; her parents had planned on sending her to a boarding school over seas. It was the same option that her parents gave all her siblings but none of them wanted to leave. They all wanted to stay in Tokyo, near their family, but none of them had to endure the brutal life that was a high school outcast.

Emi shook her head and looked for her an overcoat to wear. Her uniform was maroon and white. It was quite a fashionable outfit and being a girl she admired it. She wore her black overcoat on top of her uniform causing the attractive level of the ensemble to drop to zero. Cleo who was curled up on her bed opened her big golden eyes and stared at her owner. Emi looked down at the golden puppy and smiled.

"What do you think Cleo? Ugly enough to suit the Queen bitch?" she laughed at thinking that her pathetic cousin was the Queen bitch of the school. Cleo whimpered and pushed her nose against the blankets. That caused Emi to laugh. "Well since you seem to be repulsed then I guess it's just perfect."

Cleo whined again and kept her eyes closed. Emi just stroked her dog's fur and then grabbed her things. She left the door to her room open in case Cleo wanted to leave. As she walked down the stairs she heard a familiar noise in the kitchen. Every morning around this time her parents would be in the kitchen. Her mom would be fussing over her dad's breakfast and that he shouldn't eat all that greasy food while he would argue back that she was the one who cooked it. They would go at it for about a good five minutes before he had to leave for work and so he would apologize get his morning kiss from her and be out the door. And it was always then that Emi walked in to the kitchen to see her mother's dreamy face.

It always warmed her heart to see that her parents didn't drift from each other even after all these years that they've been together. She stood in the doorway and saw the exchange between her parents. She pretended to be busy looking through her phone when Inuyasha looked up. He smiled as he walked over to her. He took her into an elaborate hug and kissed her soundly on the cheeks. "Morning Emi!"

"Morning Dad," she said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back and then looked at his watch. It was only six thirty and even though he was running just a little behind schedule Emi was early.

"Emi why are you up and ready to go already?" asked Inuyasha.

"You know how I am Daddy." She smiled and it warmed her parents' hearts to see their only daughter smile vibrantly it was after all why they named her Emi; because of her smile.

"Yeah I see, well I'm off! See you two beautiful ladies when I get home!" Kagome smiled fondly and turned to her daughter. Emi looked at her and noticed that her mother was dressed in her usual teacher outfit. A knee length black skirt and a crisp white blouse and a waist belt going across her torso. Her hair was done up in a choppy bun with her bangs falling down framing the sleek wire framed reading glasses she was wearing. Emi admired her mother, she was a beautiful woman and Emi always hoped that she would look like her when she was older.

"Emi why are you wearing _that_ drab overcoat?" asked Kagome as she grimaced at it. It was a gift from her own mother to Emi on her birthday last year. It really annoyed Kagome to know that her _mother_ still attempted to talk to her family, even after all those years that has past Kagome still could never forgive her mother for ever talking about her and her son the way she did. So when ever Kimiko came into contact with her kids she would be really pissed.

"Mom, it's the school tradition to look as bad as we can. You know Remi likes to be the only Takahashi girl to look good at our school." Kagome's eyes softened as she walked to her daughter.

"Oh Emi you and Remi really need to stop all this rivalry. It's not healthy."

"It's not me! It's never been me Mama! It's always her! She always starts it and I let her because there's really no point in listening to her." Emi just stood in the hug.

"Yes but you two both need to stop," said Kagome in a soothing tone.

"Mom you don't even get it! You never understood it! You never understood me!" Emi cried as she pushed away from her mother.

"Emi don't cry! Sweetheart come back here!" said Kagome as she was about to run after her when her throat started to tighten. And she hunched over the sink to catch her breath.

Emi didn't even think to look back. If she had she would have saw her mother hunched over the sink. She just ran away from the kitchen. She didn't need to listen about how she was at fault for the relationship that she and Remi had. It was almost one hundred percent Remi's fault that they had such a bad relationship. As she was running away from the kitchen the door to the basement opened, Emi came to a halt before she slammed into the door.

"Whoa be careful there pretty lady." Emi looked up into the dark green eyes and flushed. Her tears were swelling and about to flow over. Daniel looked at her face and he became worried. "Hey are you okay?" he asked as he brought his hand up to lift her chin so that he could see her face since she was dropping her head down.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have to get to school," said Emi as she tried to pry her head away from him.

"Emi something's wrong, and it's way too early for you to be going to school."

"I have to go Daniel, please just let me go." Emi looked into his eye and he saw the pleading glimmer in them.

"Emi…?" he asked as he let go of her chin.

"Thank you Daniel." She tried a smile but it became useless as she ran off towards the front door with her back pack. Daniel turned towards the kitchen and all but ran in there when he saw Kagome hunching over the sink.

"Aunt K are you okay?" asked Daniel as he came up behind her and rubbed her back. She struggled to cough out, but was able to get it out finally.

"Yeah sorry I'm fine. My throat just got dry, I'll be fine. Did Emi leave?" She looked at his face and saw the worry and concern.

"Yeah she left. Is everything alright? She was about to cry when I bumped into her." Daniel looked at Kagome's face change from happy to sad to worried.

"There's a lot going on with the family is all. But it'll be fine, I should really go find her," said Kagome. As she excused herself Daniel put his hand on her wrist.

"I don't mean to intrude here Aunt K but I think Emi needs to spend some time alone. She didn't seem all too happy and what ever it was it did hurt her. She just needs to be alone." Kagome let out a sigh as she sat down on a stool.

"I guess so, but I'm worried about her."

"Yeah, but how about we change that attitude and I make you a nice breakfast since it's your first day back at school!" he said with a grin that just warmed her insides.

"That sounds good."

Emi stormed out of the house and pulled out her phone. She pressed one on her speed dial and waited for the phone to ring. A throaty voice mumbled something as the phone was answered and despite the tears Emi smiled. She could always count on him no matter what.

"Hey Taro, I'm coming over before school okay?"

"Huh? What……Emi is that you? God what time is it?"

"Yeah it's me, and it's about quarter to seven, I had to leave the house. So I'm coming over okay."

"Sure, is everything alright?" he asked as he got up on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah everything's peachy. I'll tell you when I get there okay?"

"Yeah you know the way in," said Taro and Emi just said yes before she hung up. Taro let out a sigh and got out of bed. He went and got cleaned up and when he came back out—wearing only his boxers—he saw Emi sitting on his bed looking at a picture in her hand. She looked up at him when she noticed he was in the room and blushed.

"Oh Taro…Sorry I didn't want to wake up Aunt Kiki and the others so I just came up through the window." Taro smiled and walked towards her.

"It's okay. What are you looking at?" he asked as he took the picture frame from her hands. He looked at it and smiled; it was taken back when they were only little kids. In the picture were him and Emi, Remi and Asato. It was on his fifth birthday and the four of them were in his own back yard. "It was quite a party huh?"

"Yeah, back then everyone was happy with everyone. Now everyone's changed. Everything's different," said Emi her voice catching in her throat as she thought about what her mother had said not even fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Taro as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just that Mom was saying all this stuff about how _I_ should stop acting the way I do with Remi. It was like I was the one who started it all between me and her. I don't even know how it all started we used to play together all the time back when we were kids, now she just hates me, and it hurts because I always get blamed for it," she said letting out a sob.

"Oh Em that's so much to take in especially with what you told me happened yesterday. Just ignore them you don't need to listen to them."

"I know but it still hurts Taro. No matter how much I try to ignore it, it still hurts."

"Oh Em…" was all he could say in words of comfort. He rested her head on his shoulder and kissed the crown of her head. She let out a contented sigh as he rocked her until the tears stopped.

"Thanks Taro, I really needed that."

"No problem. Now how about I get dressed, it's just a little chilly?" he asked as he looked down. Emi blushed prettily as she moved away from him. She got up to leave the room but he put her back down. "Just stay nothings wrong with you being here while I put something on."

"T-taro? I can't stay in the same room with you when you change, what would Kin say if she found out I was in here this morning? She is almost your girlfriend after all," said Emi as she flustered.

Taro just laughed as he ruffled her hair. "Okay fine if you're that uncomfortable you can go downstairs. Mama is probably making breakfast and fussing over Kaya since it's her first year," said Taro. Emi smiled at the thought and left his room. When she walked downstairs she smelled breakfast and admitted to herself that she was hungry.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Kikyo, still wrapped in her robe, running wild in her kitchen. Eiji was grumbling about being up so early while he moodily stuffed eggs into his mouth while Kaya was happily munching away on a piece of toast. Emi laughed at Eiji's face and all three pairs of eyes fell onto her. She waved and they all smiled at her.

"Emi-nee-chan! Look at my uniform! Isn't it amazing?" asked Kaya as she got up from her seat and twirled for her. Emi smiled.

"It looks great on you Ky, you look amazing and very excited," she said.

"Yeah she's been loud like this for the past day now I think I've gone deaf," said Eiji as he pretended to clean out his ear for good measure.

"Don't do that Eiji, that's just horrible manners at the table," said Kikyo as she hit him on the head.

"Ow Mom! That hurt," said Eiji as he looked at his mother and saw that she was wielding a wooden spoon. Emi tried to hold in her laughter but it was just too humorous.

"Now Emi come sit down and have some breakfast with us. Where is Taro? Has he gotten up yet?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah he should be down here in a few minutes," said Emi.

"Well that's good now let's get you all fed and then Taro can take you all to school," said Kikyo as she set two more plates for the other two kids.

"So where's Uncle Oni?" asked Emi.

"That lazy lump is still sleeping in bed," said Kikyo with a laugh.

"Oh well I guess he was probably up at the club all night so he can sleep in," said Emi.

"That'll be his excuse when he wakes up," said Eiji.

"Okay come on you three eat up," said Kikyo. So they started to dig in when Taro walked into the kitchen. He was wearing the school uniform. The black dress pants with a white button up shirt and a maroon vest and matching tie. The white shirt was left un-tucked and the tie was left hanging loosely around his neck with the vest unbuttoned.

"Looking good nii-chan," said Kaya. He grinned at her. His hair was still rumpled from the night before and his red eyes were still hazy from sleep.

"Thanks little sis you don't look bad your self in the uniform," he said as he sat down beside Emi and started to load his plate. Once they finished breakfast Taro grabbed his bag and the other three followed. They got into his car and drove to school. Kaya was squealing in the back about all the things she'll do while Eiji groaned about going back to school. And for a moment Emi relished the family bond that they had. The moment that everything seemed to be alright and no one would be able to hurt her.

But the moment soon ended when Taro pulled up into the student parking lot. Kaya and Eiji got out, so that they could go find their own friends while Taro and Emi sat in the car. They still had about twenty minutes before their first class started and they didn't want to go just yet.

"So will you be okay?" asked Taro.

"Yeah you should go find Kin and the others, I'll be fine on my own," said Emi as she slowly opened the door.

"Emi are you sure, I'll take you to your first class," said Taro with a comforting smile.

"No it'll be fine I'll just go there myself. I'm not a baby Taro you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine I promise," said Emi.

"As long as you're sure then," said Taro as he got out of his car and then locked it behind him. They walked towards the building in silence until they both heard someone call out to Taro. They both looked in the general direction and saw Kin standing with a group of her friends. Her black hair with purple streaks was tied up in a high pony tail and her bangs fell over her violet eyes. She was the most popular girl at their school and was still decent enough to say hi to Emi whenever she was near them. One of the only girls at her school who said hi, which was probably only because of Taro.

Emi shoved Taro to go to them when she saw him hesitate; "Just go already, I'll be mad at you if you stay! Now go!" She shoved him once more and he let out a sigh.

"Okay just be careful, okay? And if they come near you, I want you to call me no matter if I'm in class okay?"

"Yeah, yeah Dad now get going before Kin gets mad!"

"You have to promise me first," said Taro.

"Okay, I promise. Now go!" said Emi as she pushed him once more. Taro let out a sigh once again but obeyed Emi's order. He walked over to his group of friends and they all greeted him warmly.

"Hey Taro, why didn't Emi come with you?" asked Kin as she hooked her arm with his.

"She didn't want to be a bother. She never wants to be a problem to anyone." He seemed depressed and that wasn't something Kin liked to see in her supposed boyfriend. So she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back she was being stared at by his crimson eyes. "What was that for?"

"You seemed to need it." She smiled when his arms went around her waist tightly in an appreciative squeeze.

"Thanks I did need that."

"No problem. But I don't understand why Emi doesn't do something about those brats that pick on her. You know that girl is absolutely gorgeous! I want to just get my hands on her and you'll all see how gorgeous she is," said Kin in an overly dramatic voice. She always dreamed of being a fashion designer and so whenever she saw a person who she could mould—mainly Emi—she would always try and think of how she could do a makeover with her.

"You don't have to tell me you know. I tell her all the time but does she ever listen to me? No, she just says its fine and walks away."

"Well we'll make her come around soon enough, now let me see what classes you have? I want to see how many classes we have together."

"Sure." Taro sifted through his bag while he watched Emi walk away.

Emi walked towards the entrance of the school with her head hanging low. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, because if she did she would become vulnerable to the people who loved to pick on her. As she walked towards the front doors two hands grabbed her shoulders. She let out a sigh and turned around thinking it was one of the popular girls of the school. But when she turned around she saw that it was her two younger brothers.

They both looked ready to lash out at her for what ever she did to their mother in the morning but when they saw the dejected face and red puffy eyes their concern changed for her.

"Hey sis are you okay?" asked Reiji as his hold on her shoulder softened.

"Yeah I'm fine you two should get going though before the bell rings."

"Like hell we're gonna do that. What happened to you? You look horrible!" said Kaito with concern.

"Gee thanks Kai," said Emi with a smile which caused her brothers to crack a smile but their eyes still held concern.

"Come on sis what happened?" asked Reiji once again.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just leave it please. I don't want to deal with it right now…"

"Well then when are you going to deal with it? You always just push it aside, and you always get hurt."

"It's no use Kai she never listens to us, let's just let her wallow in her own self pity."

"Thanks you two," said Emi with a brief smile as she noticed what her youngest brother was doing.

"Yeah, yeah. Just next time don't keep it to yourself okay?"

"Okay, now you two should get to class."

"Yes ma'am!" Emi smiled with mirth as her brothers disappeared into the crowd of students.

She then continued on her way to the building when she bumped into someone else. This time she knew it was one of _them_ because the safe people, she already bumped into. She looked up and low and behold it was Remi and her posse. Emi groaned mentally and stood up straight bracing for a face off.

"Watch it, dear _cousin_!" said Remi with an amused voice.

"Yeah unless you want to be trampled!" said Yoko who was standing right beside her. Emi looked around the group of six students who were about to verbally abuse her. She saw Kentarou staring at her with so much concentration that she became confused. And then there was Kisuke who stood with an amused smirk on his face as he watched her and Ikuro who looked indifferent to the whole situation was staring off into space and there was one other air head of a girl standing with the group just sneering at her.

"If I actually did get trampled by you idiots then that would mean that you were all fat and heavy. Is that what you're implying about yourselves?" asked Emi with a calm voice.

"WHAT!?" was the girls' reactions. Emi heard a chuckle escape Kisuke.

"Well wasn't that what you just said?" she asked.

"How dare you say that you bitch!" said Remi as she was about to lunge at Emi. Before she could Kentarou grabbed her around the waist.

"What's wrong _cousin_?" asked Emi. Though she was taunting her she looked tired and Kentarou saw it. He was glad that she was back to her ugly look but he saw the sad look in her eyes, the tiredness in her face. And he never saw it before because he only saw the ugly duckling of the school, but the few days before he saw the real person behind the ugly façade.

"KEN! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" yelled Remi as she tried to claw her way towards Emi.

"Rem just leave it. We're gonna be late for class. She's not worth it," said Kentarou.

"No I'm gonna fuckin' kick the shit out of her. She has no fuckin' right saying that about us!" she screamed causing half the people around them to look their way.

"Yeah just like how you have no right talking about me. But you do it all the time so I thought I'd say something too," said Emi with a half smile.

"Ken you better let me go before I hurt you too!" said Remi.

"Babe you're forgetting that I'm a full demon too. I can hold you down if I have to," said Kentarou.

"Well looks like this is going no where. Come on Iku let's get to class," said Kisuke as he walked off with his hands behind his head. Ikuro following right behind him.

"Well then I'll get to class too bye _cousin_," said Emi. She turned around and walked into the building leaving a fuming Remi behind.

"ARGH! How dare you hold me back! Let me go now!" said Remi as she stomped her feet. The second Kentarou let go of Remi she smacked him on the chest.

"What the fuck! You are really starting to piss me off Rem," said Kentarou.

"Well you're not alone there. What the hell was up with that? Why did you hold me back?"

"Because she wasn't worth it! Now you can stand around here and fume or you can come to class," said Kentarou as he walked away from the girls.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" yelled a frustrated Remi as she walked with her two friends and went to class.

Classes had started and everyone was in their classes. Emi was sitting in her English class and she was thankful that her most favourite class didn't contain any of the evil people. The only person who she actually knew in the class was her cousin Asato. He was all the way on the other side of the class and so she couldn't really say she had anyone in the class. But she liked it that way because when she was in English class she liked to just concentrate on her writing. It was, after all, her favourite pass time, and she was really good at it.

But as happy as she was to be in English with none of those evil people, the events were still playing in her head. She thought about what her mother said and then how Remi started a stupid fight because they bumped into each other. It was so frustrating that she wasn't able to do anything. Because she knew if she had to she could take on Remi no problem, but she had promised her dad a long time ago that she would never fight back again, because of an incident about a year or two ago just after Daisuke had gone to school overseas…

"_Bye Nii-chan! You better come back soon!" said Emi as she stood with her dad by the gate at the airport. _

"_Don't worry Em I'll be back and I'll bring you back something! I'll miss you my little princess," said Daisuke as he dropped his bag and took her into a hug. She held onto him tightly. _

"_I'll miss you too Nii-chan," said Emi as the tears started to fall. _

"_Come on don't cry, if you do then I won't want to go."_

"_Well then I'll cry more!" she said with a grin even though the tears were falling. _

"_Okay I get it I promise to call when I land so you better pick up!" said Daisuke. _

"_Of course I will! I'll be waiting by the phone."_

"_Well have a good trip Dai, and don't forget about us while you're down there," said Inuyasha as he hugged his oldest son. Daisuke smiled as he hugged his father. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mother crying while Kara comforted her. Kaito and Reiji were busy playing on their game boys. The others were sitting and waiting. Then he saw someone who he hadn't seen for years walk up to the group. _

"_Gramma…?" That caused Inuyasha to turn around too. _

"_What is she doing here?!" Inuyasha hissed as he glared at the elder woman. _

"_Dad what the hell is she doing here!? Who told her about my flight?" asked Daisuke with venom. His parents told him, why they stopped talking to Kimiko Higurashi was because she called Daisuke a mistake and that was something that none of them would ever forgive. The other three kids didn't know about it so they never felt any hatred towards her, but they could always sense the tension when they were all in the same room together._

"_I don't know but if she doesn't leave there will be a lot of problems," said Inuyasha with clenched teeth. _

"_Yeah and I'm gonna deal with her!" said Daisuke as he was about to storm up to his so called grand mother when his father held onto his arm. _

"_No Dai you have a flight to catch. I don't want that woman to ruin your trip, now go, I'll deal with her."_

"_No dad I have every right to do this too!"_

"_You do son but you also have to catch that flight and Emi is getting worried so just go. I'll tell you everything when you land okay?"_

"_Okay fine bye," he said as he turned to his little sister once more. "Bye Em be good and make sure you send me your stories okay?"_

"_Okay nii-chan! Have a safe trip okay?" _

"_Sure thing sweetheart," said Daisuke as he ruffled her hair once more before entering the gate. When Emi walked back to the rest of the group her face was tearstained and sad. Her cousin Remi was sneering at her as she approached them. _

_The adults were in their own heated confrontation when Emi approached her cousin. "You're such a cry baby. Poor little Emi, her big brother left her. It's a good thing he left too since he was a mistake anyways!" said Remi with laughter. Emi's eyes flashed red as she glared at her cousin. _

"_What are you talking about! Nii-chan is not a mistake! How dare you say that!" said Emi as she fisted her hands. _

"_What you think I'm making it up? Then go ask your parents. I heard Mama and Daddy talking about something that happened a long time ago, and they said that someone called Dai-nii-chan a mistake. So then he is one!" said Remi still laughing uncontrollably. _

"_You better take that back Remi!" _

"_Why should I take it back when it's true?"_

"_TAKE IT BACK!!" she screamed as she lunged at Remi. Her claws bared and ready to attack…_

That fight between the two cousins caused Remi to have a broken arm and scratches all along her face. It was at that fight that the parents all thought that it was Emi who would start fights with Remi, and Remi being the clever little girl that she was would always play to the parents until she got Emi in trouble. But Inuyasha knew the truth; he had calmed Emi down and talked her through what happened. He talked to Remi after and all she did was bring out the water works.

It was ever since then that Emi could straight out say that she hated her guts and nothing would ever change it.

While thinking about that incident Emi didn't realize it but she was crying. Tears were falling down her face and she didn't even know she was doing it. She put up a hand and asked if she could go to the washroom. When the teacher saw the tears in her eyes he nodded quickly and Emi ran out of the class room.

Asato, who was bored as hell, snapped to attention when he saw her run past his desk. "Emi…?" He got up and was about to run after her when the teacher cleared his throat. He blinked when he saw that he was standing in the middle of the classroom. "Gomen sensei, but could I go to the washroom too?"

"Sure and while you're there could you check on your cousin?"

"Hai sensei! Arigatou!" said Asato as he ran out of the room. He spotted Emi sitting outside beside a tree. She was sobbing and it broke his heart to see her cry. "Hey Em! What happened?"

"Huh…Asa? What are you doing here?" asked Emi as she sniffled. The tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"Damn Em you're crying," he said as he crouched down and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry I didn't mean for you to leave class," said Emi.

"Don't be sorry I've been thinking of ways to get out of the class, so I should be saying thanks to you," said Asato with a grin.

"Thank you though, I just had a bad morning," said Emi.

"Yeah when you come to this school. Em how come you don't wear your contacts to school? You know you're really pretty, and what's with this stupid jacket? Isn't it the one that oba-chan got you for your birthday?" asked Asato.

"Yeah, I'm just too tired of having to listen to Remi yell at me because I wore the school uniform and looked half way decent. I'm not allowed to look good here, it's like an unwritten rule," said Emi.

"That's bull shit. Emi why are you letting her, ruin your life. Remi's just a spoiled bitch and I know she's family in some way but I really don't like her. So stop letting her push you around you have every right to look just as beautiful if not more, than her," said Asato.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh as she took off her glasses and rubbed out her eyes. "Thank you Asa, it helped to talk. Just please don't tell Taro or he'll get mad at me for not calling him."

"Your secret is safe with me, but you have to promise me that you won't let Remi rule your life or I'll have to intervene."

"I'll try," she said as she got up and brushed the leaves off her uniform. Asato took her into a hug and she let out a sigh.

"Now let's get back to class," he said as he walked beside her with his arm around her shoulder. She was like his sister; almost all the cousins thought of each other as siblings the only person who wasn't apart of that was Remi. She always thought she was better than everyone else and so she would get excluded because everyone knew all she would do was make a fuss.

It was because of Remi's attitude as kids that caused her to be so different from the rest and why she didn't have a close bond with any of the family. It was why she always picked on Emi, though no one knew why.

Emi sniffled and took a detour at the washroom to clear her face of any sign of her tears. When she came back out she saw that Asato was leaning against the wall just outside the washroom. It warmed her heart just to know that he was kind enough to stay and wait for her even when people talked about her all the time. It just went to show her that she could always rely on her family minus Remi.

"You almost look perfect just gotta fix a couple things," said Asato as he pushed himself off the wall.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emi.

"Well for starters this," said Asato as he reached behind her head. She was about to turn when he grabbed her hair tie and tugged it off.

"Asa what are you doing?"

"Just hold still Em, now take this off and these." He took off her glasses and then her overcoat and she stood before him like the pretty girl that she was.

"Asa I can't see! Give me back my glasses!" she exclaimed as she attempted to take her glasses back from him.

"Nope you can suffer like this!" he said with a laugh as he held it up above their heads.

"Come on Asa it's not funny!" she said even though she was laughing herself. He smiled warmly at her and brought them back down to her and she snatched them back.

"Thanks you jerk!" she said as she punched him.

"Ow damn you still hit like a guy!"

"Shut up! It's only cause you're such a weakling now give me back my jacket!" said Emi.

"Nope I think I'll keep this! Don't you think it looks better on me anyways?" he asked as he shimmied into it. Emi let out a laugh as he ran from her. When they reached the class Asato ran in laughing, not realizing that the teacher was speaking. The whole class was looking at him like he was crazy. But before he could apologize Emi ran in after him laughing just as hard.

The class started gawking at her like she had another head growing out of her shoulder. She blinked twice before bowing to apologize. Asato let out a nervous laugh as he bowed too but this time the class broke out in laughter seeing that he was wearing that ratty old over coat.

"You two outside right now!" said the teacher who was just a bit more than annoyed.

"Hai Sensei!" said both teens as they marched outside. The teacher followed right behind them.

"Damn did you see her?" said a boy as he turned to his neighbour.

"Yeah that was the other Takahashi. She actually looked different even decent," said the girl.

"Yeah she just needs to lose those ugly glasses," said the boy.

"I totally agree and what the hell was up with Asa he was wearing that nasty jacket," the girl said as she scrunched her nose.

"Don't you know that they're cousins?" asked the boy.

"Oh really? Well—"their conversation was cut short when they heard laughter coming outside the door. Everyone's attention went to the door.

"Emi stop laughing!" Asato whispered.

"I'm sorry…ha-ha…it's just so…ha-ha…funny!" she said between laughter.

"Miss Takahashi I know that it is amusing and trust me when I say if this was in a different circumstance I would be laughing with you but you two disrupted the class," said the teacher trying to suppress a smile that was sneaking through his angry façade.

"But Yoshino-sensei you never get to see that ever!" said Emi as she stared outside at the gym class. He glanced outside too and the smile finally emerged on his face. Emi was beaming because the Queen bitch of the school a.k.a Remi was face first in a muddy puddle. Her whole body was drenched and she was having a hussy fit. It was something that she would always cherish. Asato, who was holding in his laughter, couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh too. Emi was right you never got to see something like that and he was glad that he did.

"Yes I agree with you there again Miss Takahashi but I am still going to have to punish you and your cousin. So you both have detention today after school," said Yoshino sensei.

"Hai Sensei, I'll gladly come one hundred times over if I can see that again!" she said with mirth.

"Good then I'll see you two today after school."

"Hai Sensei!" said the two before all of them went back to class to continue their class.

"I can't believe I got detention because of you!" whined Asato as he walked out of class beside Emi.

"Hey you were the one who decided to model in my stupid jacket and then run away from me! So if it was anyone's fault it was yours!" said Emi.

"What ever……So what class do you have next?" asked Asato as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know hold on let me check." She pulled out her schedule and groaned out loud.

"What happened?"

"Nothing just that I have art class and I got stuck with Mom, I was hoping that I would get Torii-sensei."

"What's so bad about getting Aunt K?" asked Asato.

"Just the fact that we had a fight this morning and now I have to deal with her!" she groaned.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"Yeah that's what you think, but I'll see you around then okay? I have to get to class," said Emi as she turned the other way and walked to her class. When she got to the door to her class she took a deep breath before walking in. She was relieved to see that the class was already half full. She took a seat at the back of the class trying to be as small as possible.

Kagome was sitting at her desk sorting out some papers when the bell rang. She scanned the class quickly before pulling out her roster. She hadn't had time to look at it the day before so she read over the names, when she saw that Emi was in the class too she looked up into the class. She saw her daughter sitting in the back with her head resting low on the desk. She let out a sigh and cleared her throat.

"Well good morning class, I'm Takahashi-sensei for those of you who don't know me. And I'll be your teacher for the year. I'm going to assume that all of you can draw otherwise you wouldn't be in Art 11 am I correct?" she asked with a smile. The students in the class let out a laugh, so Kagome continued.

"So I'll go over the attendance first and then I'll go over what we'll be doing this year, sound good to you?" asked Kagome.

"Hai sensei!" said the class. So Kagome continued her class with out problems. The class flew by quickly and before they knew it the bell had rung for lunch to start.

"Emi could you stay back for a minute?" asked Kagome as she looked at her daughter. The fear was visible in her eyes and it pained her to see her daughter show fear because of her.

"Sure…"

Kagome walked over to her daughter's desk and sat down beside her. Emi avoided her mother's gaze, not willing to deal with the whole drama that played on in the morning. Then she heard Kagome let out a defeated sigh and her gaze shifted to her mother. "Emi I'm sorry I never meant to say all that I said this morning. I know you're a good girl and that you barely start it. I never meant it that way."

"Yeah but somehow it happens that way huh?" Emi snapped back

"I know you're mad at me sweetie but please forgive me I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Okay I'm sorry too then, but please understand that I've never once initiated anything between Remi and myself. Just keep that in mind now can I go have lunch?"

"Of course, thanks sweetie," said Kagome as she got up and ruffled her daughter's dark hair. There was no happiness on Kagome's face because she knew her daughter still wasn't happy with the result.

Emi wanted to be nice to her mother but it was just too much for her to be able to forgive such an accusation. She walked out of her class room and went straight to her locker. She shoved her books into her locker and grabbed a note book and her wallet.

After getting a sandwich from the cafeteria she walked outside and went to the court yard. She sat down under a tree and opened up her book and started to read over a page that she had written the night before. She unwrapped the sandwich and held it in one hand and started skimming through the pages. Once she finished her sandwich she clicked on her pen and started to get to work.

She was one of the strongest writers in her class and it was her passion. She liked it and couldn't get enough of it that she had decided that she would be a writer when she grew up. She was in the middle of a story that was supposed to be published in the school newspaper. It was a short story but she always made it good no matter the length.

As she was finishing up the last few sentences she heard laughter coming across the court yard. She looked up and rolled her eyes. Remi, whose hair was all scraggly because of her mud bath, was picking on a first year. She felt sympathy for the girl but didn't want to get involved, that was until she saw that the little girl was also standing beside Kaya. Kaya was like a little sister to her and Remi was picking on her. She shut her book and stormed over.

Kentarou was sitting with Remi trying to console her but to no luck. It had been almost two hours since she fell in the mud but she was still whining and complaining. He just let out a sigh and ignored her, getting annoyed.

"Rem how about we go bitch out those stupid first years who think they're all hot? That usually cheers you up!" said Yoko. Remi flashed a grin and stood up. Kentarou shook his head; yeah he picked on people too but he started to see how it affected them. It was awkward but he was starting to get a heart and it disgusted him to see that they willingly hunted out these girls so that they could bully them.

Something in him snapped and the event of the morning with Emi flashed through his mind. He let out a groan and followed after her. The guys at the table looked at him funny but he just ignored them and walked towards Remi.

What he saw was just cruel, Remi and Yoko were towering over the two girls and he recognized one of them as Taro's younger sister. He was shocked that she had the nerve to bully one of her family's kids. Just as he was about to walk over to Remi and stop her from what she was doing, he saw Emi storm over to the group. And he just stood still and watched, curious to see what would happen next.

"Remi what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she said as she pulled her away from the two girls.

"Emi-nee-chan!" Kaya yelled out with a sigh of relief as she ran to her side. Her friend who was just a little frightened, because it was Remi Takahashi who was picking on her, ran behind her best friend.

"It's okay Ky you two should get going."

"But we can't leave you here alone, besides Remi was picking on Sora. And Sora is my best friend!" said Kaya.

"No Ky just get going—"

"Well look who it is. You better take your own advice cousin before I personally pound you," said Remi with a sinister snarl.

"Oh just shut up Remi you better watch who you pick on. If your stupid brain forgot this is Taro's little sister, and he doesn't care if you are family he'll hurt you."

"Oh like I'm scared of him, and besides I wasn't picking on Kaya, was I  
Kaya?" she asked as she turned towards Kaya. Kaya just glared at her. "Oh come on now that's not very nice."

"Remi you better walk away before you get hurt!" said Emi as she went face to face with Remi.

"Oh like you scare me! Now that's a laugh." Yoko and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Just take your fat asses somewhere else, if I'm not mistaken that was what you called your selves this morning."

When those words left Emi's mouth the rage in Remi's eyes were deadly. She was angry and when she got angry she would always get violent. "HOW DARE YOU!" said Remi as she slapped Emi across the face.

She brought her hand up to her cheek and could still feel a slight sting. "That's pretty weak coming from a full demon," said Emi with a grin. She wasn't planning on fighting and didn't intend on doing it even though Remi did. She was just going to taunt her.

"Just shut up!" yelled Remi as she lunged at Emi. She grabbed her by the shirt and shoved her down. Emi fell flat on her back causing the wind to get knock out of her. She coughed until the air resided in her once more before getting up.

Kaya who was watching with her friend Sora was becoming really worried. She didn't want anything to happen to Emi and so she ran away. She had to find someone to help her. Someone who would stop the fight. She ran to the track field and she found her brother. He was sitting on a bench with all of his friends. Kin was sitting snugly against him playing with his hair. But the turmoil on Kaya's face caused Taro to stop what he was doing with his friends and gave his full attention to Kaya.

"Nii-chan…Emi…needs...you…fight…with…Remi!" she said between gasps of air, but the words were enough to make Taro get up.

"Ky what happened? Where is she?" he asked.

"In…the court ya—"

"Okay just stay here and I'll go see!" said Taro as he started running.

"Taro I'm coming too!" said Kin as she got up and ran after him with Kaya following right behind.

When they got to the court yard there was a huge crowd of students circling Emi and Remi.

"Emi?! Are you okay?" he asked as he made his way through the crowd. What he saw made his own blood boil. Emi was on the ground with blood trailing down her lip and a bruise just under her right eye, her glasses no where in sight.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" Taro yelled as he looked at Remi. When Remi saw Taro she froze, she didn't know how to respond to him albeit she talked big about not being scared of him. "Remi what the hell do you think gave you the right to touch her?!"

"I…was…it's…just……she deserved it for calling me fat!"

Taro blinked back the astonishment as the anger flared inside of him. "You hit her like this because she called you fat! I have half a mind to beat you up right now and if you weren't family and uncle Inu wouldn't be disappointed then you'd be one sorry person right now!"

With that he turned his back on the fumbling Remi and bent down to Emi. "Hey Em, are you okay?" he asked as he touched her face gingerly. Emi opened her eye and tried to smile at him. She had easily blocked most of her attacks but Remi got lucky with one hit right under her eye, and then when she heard Taro call out her name she turned in his general direction causing her to get side tracked and that was how she got hit on the mouth; that being the reason for the blood trailing down her face and her being flat on the floor.

"I'm fine Taro, she just got lucky."

"Why the hell didn't you fight back? You and I both know that you can take her no problem."

"I promised Daddy I wouldn't. I could break that promise besides it's not like she knocked me out. It was just a lucky hit."

"Well either way you're going home," said Taro as he picked her up and started to carry her to his car.

"Taro! Put me down I have classes still and so do you!" said Emi as she struggled against him. He just ignored her as he looked behind him and directed his attention to his little sister.

"Ky could you go find Aunt K and tell her that Emi isn't feeling good? Tell her that I took her home, she should be able to contact Emi's teachers then."

"Hai Nii-chan. Come on Sora let's go find Auntie K!" said Sora as she pulled her friends along with her.

"Taro I'm coming with you!" Taro looked to her right and saw a worried Kin standing with her hands held up to her chest.

"Kin you have classes, you should get to class."

"Like hell I'm going to go to class. Emi is hurt and that's more important than some stupid lecture in class. Emi are you alright?" asked Kin with concern as she studied the bruise.

"Yeah I'm fine, besides the fact that I can't see anything. Do you see my glasses anywhere?" she asked as she looked around still suspended in Taro's arms. Kin looked around but to no such luck.

"Sorry sweetheart I couldn't see them."

"Well that's fine then. I guess I will have to go home now, but Taro could you put me down please?" she asked.

"Nope I'm not putting you down until you're in my car." She just grumbled but sat still. When they were all buckled in his car they drove towards Emi's house, leaving the school and all those bystanders behind.

Remi was still standing in the court yard. She was in a kind of trance and wouldn't move an inch. Yoko tried to snap her out of it but couldn't even get her to move so she gave up and started to walk away. "She's all yours Ken, though what's gotten her so spooked is beyond me," she said as she walked away.

So Kentarou let out a sigh and started to walk over towards his girlfriend. He was about to stop the fight when Remi got the first hit. It didn't feel right to just stand and watch her while she was being hit. The second he decided to make a move he heard Taro and receded back into the crowd that had formed. He watched as Taro verbally abused his girlfriend and the urge to protect what was his never came; what he wanted to protect or rather whom was lying on the floor with blood trailing down her cheek.

He never thought he'd be angry to see that Emi was hurt and to see that it was someone who he was supposed to have feelings for doing it to her. He was angry at Remi but decided against lashing at her in the school it would just cause more gossip for all those roaming eyes at their school. So he tapped her on the shoulder as non-intimate as anyone could possibly get between a girlfriend and boyfriend.

She blinked once but that was the only response she gave. "Rem come on we have to get to class." She looked at him and just blinked.

"Ken?" was all she asked and for the first time she looked beaten and hurt.

"Rem are you alright?" he asked. All the anger that was in him slowly seeped away when he saw the hurt in her eyes which shocked him because she didn't even seemed to be hurt.

"Ken!" she said as she leaped onto him and took him into a hug.

"Remi what's gotten into you? You never cry," he said as his arm came around her while he cradled her in his arms.

"I just need to be held please just hold me…" it was a whisper and if he hadn't been listening to her intently he would have missed it.

"Of course I'll hold you babe, just don't cry." Her eye's glistened with the tears as she looked up at him. She looked vulnerable and he realized that this was the girl that he had fallen for and had lost over the power struggle of high school. He dipped his head down and kissed her slowly, showing her he understood and didn't want her to hurt anymore. She melted into him, and he was all that she could think about; pushing away the thoughts of any other person in her mind, all she needed was Ken.

_**A/N: So I haven't updated for probably a month but I was busy for the last weeks of February because I was trying to pack and stuff. The reason being is that I'm on vacation right now. But I brought my trustee laptop and have been trying to type out the next couple chapters. It's hard since I have no time to type, but I managed and I tried to make it really long which I accomplished seeing as this chapter is almost at ten thousand words. **_

_**But anyways I'll try to update again while I'm away but no promises can be made at this point in time! Thanks for being patient with me!**_

_This is just a request by a reader and always wanting to please I decided sure I'll post it since I know how confusing it can be. So here is a list of the kids and their parents: _

**-Bold means just friends no relation other than that. **

_**-Italicized and bold means a blood relation.**_

All in the family:

_**Inuyasha & Kagome**_Daisuke (20) Emi (16) Kaito (14) Reiji (14) cousins to Yuzu, Aina, Riya, Asato, Hiro, Keira and Remi

_**Souta & Hitomi**_Yuzu (8)

_**Kai & Kotori: **_Riya (19) Asato (16)

_**Sesshomaru & Kara:**_Hiro (19) Keira (19) Remi (16)

_**Rin & Kohaku:**_Aina (11) Cousins with Minako and Yuuta

Friends to the group:

**Miroku & **_**Sango:**_Minako (15) Yuuta (9)

**Hojo & Yuka: **Ami (18)

**Bankotsu & Jackie:** Jake (21)

**Sai Tanaka: **Hideki (11)

**Muteki & Nazuna: **Taiyou (23). Megumi (18): Is secretly in love with Jake—though everyone knows it but her and Jake.

**Kikyo & Onigumo:** Taro (17) Eiji (14) Kaya (13)

**Ayame & Kouga:** Dan (12) Tamika (11)

**Michael (19) and Daniel (21) Quinn**

Extras!: 

**Kentarou Yamanaka**: 16 and Remi's boyfriend; Emi's tormentor.

**Yoko: **Remi's best friend and second bitch in command.

**Kisuke:** Remi's man on the side. 16

**Kin: **Taro's girlfriend to be. The known couple even though they aren't official.

**Ikuro Nagai:** Kisuke's friend and knows about the deceit Remi is doing.

**June Yagami: **Emi's supervisor at work. 30 years old and single.

_**Kimiko Higurashi:**_ Alone and unwanted (lol, XP). Tries to talk to Kagome but hasn't been forgiven. Makes appearances.

_**Izayoi & InuTaisho:**_ Makes appearances throughout the story grand parents to the kids. Izayoi is Jake's mentor because he is majoring in art and she was his inspiration when he was younger.

**Mallory: **Daniel's girlfriend of five years.

**Naraku and Kagura: ** Onigumo's parents and the founders of the Black widow.

**Cleo: **The six month old-ish puppy. Who belongs to Emi.


	6. Ch 6: A Sibling

Living in Misery

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 6:** A Sibling's love

_X XX X_

"_I love you guys! Thanks for always being there for me, you know you mean the world to me."_

_-Emi-_

"_I never wanted you to find out and to think that she had the nerve to do that. If only she wasn't family Em!" _

_-Daisuke-_

"_So strong willed; I can't believe she has the strength to stand up to all that pain."_

_-Michael-_

"_Emi is important to us, and if there's something bothering her then we'll be there to stand by her side."_

_-Emi's friends and family-_

_X XX X_

She'd thought that she'd be hurt, physically yes, but emotionally, she didn't feel different at all in fact, Emi felt lifted, especially after seeing Remi's face from Taro's verbal lashing. She was pleased and because she was pleased a smile spread across her face. It caused the cut on her lip to reopen but she didn't care, she was happy and when Kin noticed she raised a brow.

"What are you so happy about Emi?" asked Kin with curiosity.

"Oh nothing just that Remi got what she deserved and I only got a scratch. And it's all thanks to Taro!" she said with a smirk as she looked over at him.

"It was nothing," he said with a smirk and Kin just snorted and smacked him on the head. "Ow what the hell was that for?"

"Stop being so full of yourself and could we stop somewhere?"

"Why?" asked Emi.

"Because I need to get a little freshened up, you know since I'm going to meet your older brother for the first time," said Kin with a grin as she looked at Emi. Taro just rolled his eyes and pulled up at a fast food restaurant. Kin got out and then looked at Emi waiting for her to get out. When Emi noticed that she was looking at her she got out.

"Why do I have to come?" she asked timidly since she was just a little uncomfortable around her.

"Because silly your bruise is starting to look just a little nasty and we're going to have to cover it up unless you're planning on telling your brother about what happened to you," said Kin as she hooked her arm through Emi's.

"Really is it that bad? It didn't even hurt."

"Yes it's starting to get bad, now come on I'll make you look gorgeous!"

"Uh I'd rather not…" But her protest was ignored as Kin took her into the restaurant and got Emi cleaned up.

Taro was sitting in his car getting just a little impatient. It had been twenty minutes already. He let out a frustrated sigh as he got out of the car. He rounded the hood and headed towards the restaurant. Just as he came half way to the entrance the girls came out. Emi had her head facing the ground while she walked and Kin looked just a little dejected.

"Kin what's wrong?" he asked as he filled the gap between them.

"Nothing, just that Emi wouldn't let me do anything!" whined Kin and when she said that Taro go curious so he brought his fingers to her chin and raised it.

There was a blush on Emi's cheeks when she looked up at him. His expression was of stunned shock. Her bruise was completely covered. Kin managed to put a light coat of eye shadow on her eyes and some mascara but that was as far as Kin was able to get since Emi refused anything else.

"Em you look amazing," said Taro as he just stared at her. Her hair was cascading down her back and with out her glasses she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You're just saying that…" she murmured as her gaze fell to the ground.

"No you look absolutely amazing," he said as he brought his hand up to touch her hair. "This isn't a bad look for you, you know. You should think about it."

"Hey a little credit my way please!" whined Kin and Taro laughed before he pecked her quickly.

"Thanks Kin."

"That's much better, now let's go I want to see Emi's hot older brother!" she said as she shoved them both towards the car.

-

Michael was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that they made during lunch. The three of them were planning on going out with Jake in an hour. He had gotten ready already so the other two ditched the cleaning duty saying that they had to get ready as well.

Once he was done cleaning up the mess he went into the living room and turned on the TV. His thoughts drifted, not interested in the show that was on. He kept thinking about the day before. Spending the whole day with Emi was a freedom he never had before. He'd never felt so content with just walking down the street with someone. He remembered how she glowed when she talked about the summer and the time she spent with her dad. It warmed his heart to know that she still had some things to look forward to in her life.

As he was in his own world Daisuke came down from his room. He saw Michael sitting on the couch and walked up beside him. When he saw the smile on his face he raised a brow. "Mike what the hell are you smiling about?"

Michael blinked before he focused in on Daisuke who was staring at him. "What?"

"You had a very pleased smile on your face, so I asked what you were smiling about."

"Oh nothing." He just looked back at the TV trying to play it cool but Daisuke saw past it right away. They had known each other long enough to know when one of them was lying. Daisuke was curious but decided to ignore it and sat down beside Michael. He still rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote from Michael's hand.

"So…did you see Emi today?" asked Daisuke.

"Nope. She was gone when I woke up. Dan came ahead of me and just caught her when she was about to leave. Something was up with her from what I saw when I came up. Aunt K looked really sad too and when I asked Dan where she was I got a very deadly glare from him." He chuckled remembering the face that Daniel had made at him.

"I wonder what happened, I was asleep when it all went down, so I'm going to guess it was around 6:30."

"Yeah I think so I made Dan get up cause he was starting to piss me off on the bed. It's so uncomfortable for two full grown men to be sleeping on one bed." Michael shuddered at the thought of another night with his brother causing Daisuke to laugh.

"Well, you could always come sleep on the couch you know," said Daisuke with a grin.

"You know what that's not a bad idea!"

"What's not a bad idea?" asked Daniel as he came into the room, dressed and ready to go. The two men turned their heads and spotted Daniel staring at them.

"Me sleeping on the couch instead of sharing a bed with you," said Michael.

"Well that's the best thing I've heard all day," said Daniel. Daisuke was not paying attention to the brothers his mind was too busy thinking about how Emi was still mad at him. He wanted to talk to her in the morning but she left early, as usual, and he missed her. Then he started to hear her and just thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind but he could still hear it.

_No I'll just go around the back._

_Come on just let me go around!_

_Please guys just leave it alone…_

Daisuke looked around but couldn't see Emi anywhere. He heard her plea once again and this time it sounded like she was really irritated. "Emi?"

Daniel and Michael looked at Daisuke. "What's up man? Emi isn't here," said Daniel giving Daisuke a funny look.

"No I hear her; I swear it she's here."

"Dude she's not here. She's at school." Daisuke whirled at Michael and glared.

"I think I know when my sister is around me! I am a demon remember," he said just a little ticked. He was taken aback by his anger; he couldn't understand why it got him so mad.

"Well damn calm down, you're taking it way too seriously," said Daniel. Daisuke blinked once as he looked back at his friends.

"Yeah…sorry. Don't know what came over me, but I swear I heard her. Hold on." He got up from the couch and walked over to the front entrance. He twisted the door knob and when the door opened Daisuke saw his little sister standing in front of him. "Em?"

Emi looked up at him just a little shocked, she didn't think that seeing him would get her angry but her mood changed when she remembered what he had done the other day. Anger filled her eyes as she walked past him and went straight into the house. She left Taro and Kin standing at the door with a confused Daisuke.

"What happened?" asked Daisuke as he looked at Taro. His gaze then shifted to the girl standing in front of him. She was clearly giving him the once over, and if he wasn't worried about Emi he would have thought it was quite amusing.

"I don't know she didn't want to come in this way, she wanted to go around the back." As Taro was talking to Daisuke, Kin was elbowing him in the side trying to get an introduction.

"Come on Ro, introduce us," she whispered to him though Daisuke heard clearly and he tried hard to keep in his chuckle.

"Okay, fine. Dai-nii this is Kin, she's a classmate, Kin this is Dai-nii my older brother like figure."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," said Kin as she held out her hand for him. He took it and smiled warmly.

"Taro, what are you three doing here?" asked Daisuke with an eye brow raised. Taro shied at that trying not to say anything.

"Well Em wasn't feeling that well so I thought I'd bring her home," said Taro.

"What do you mean she's not feeling that well? Is she alright?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah she should be fine now; it was just a temporary thing."

"What do you mean temporary?" he asked looking back at the direction that Emi went, then it clicked. "Oh god, was it Remi again?"

Taro's head shifted to the ground. That was all the answer Daisuke needed as he turned around and walked back into the house leaving the other two to just stand there. "So should we leave?" asked Kin.

"No come on in, this house is like my second home," said Taro as he pulled her inside with him.

-

Emi stormed past the main room. She was angry and didn't want to be near anyone. She walked straight out to the back yard and was greeted by the one person who could comfort her. "Hey Cleo, what are you doing out here all alone?" asked Emi as she picked up the puppy and walked towards the trees. She sat down against the tree and just stroked Cleo.

Cleo looked up at Emi and could feel the anger emitting off of her. She curled into a ball and slowly fell asleep. Emi looked down at Cleo and smiled she wished it was that simple. To just close her eyes and all the problems would just go away. She let out a sigh; if she were to stay at school she knew that she would have had to suffer the murmurs and prods of the other students. Not to mention that Kentarou was really starting to confuse her.

She closed her eyes trying to push away the thoughts that she was thinking. She didn't want to be here anymore she just wanted to go away. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard the back door swing open. She had planned to ignore it and pretend to be sleeping but when she saw Daisuke, annoyance rose inside of her and caused her to get up.

She didn't want to talk to him not at that moment at least. He was just another reason for her problems at the moment. When she past him he grabbed her arm, causing her to come to an abrupt stop. "Let me go Nii-chan," she hissed but didn't make eye contact.

"First tell me what's wrong and then I'll let you go," he said. His voice was shaky, something that caught Emi by surprise. He was never emotional, always so strong and confident, that she was just a little confused by it. Her eyes looked into his amber eyes and she saw a vulnerability that she never saw in her big brother.

"Nii-chan…?"

"Emi was it my fault?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now, please just let me go." Daisuke looked into his sister's eyes and it hurt him to see the turmoil that was seeping out of them, though she masked it well on her face.

He let out a sigh and let go of her arm. "I'm sorry, sweetheart…" Those three words undid her and the tears started to prick at the back of her eyes. She willed them away and kept on walking. If she stopped, she knew that she would break down.

When she walked back into the house she saw that Taro and Kin were still there and that they were being entertained by Michael and Daniel. When they noticed her in the room they all turned in her direction.

"Hey Em is everything alright?" asked Taro. Her eyes glanced in his general direction. She couldn't make out the finer details of his face but by the way he asked her she knew that the worry was seeping into his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna go upstairs and change out of this okay?" she asked motioning at her uniform.

"Yeah sure, how about I come with you?" asked Kin as she got up. Emi just shrugged and so Kin followed her upstairs.

"I can't believe that was Emi, she looked so different," said Daniel as he looked towards the stairs where she had disappeared to.

"What are you talking about she looked like that the first day we saw her," said Michael as he started at them blankly. He had seen the tears in her eyes, she held them back but he knew they were there. Something had upset her and he didn't like that much.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I wonder what happened with Dai, didn't he go out back?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah maybe we should go check on him," said Taro.

"Yeah, he was a little weird just before you guys came, he snapped at us for no reason," said Daniel as he got up to see what was up. Taro followed him out but Michael stayed sitting on his chair.

He was still thinking about what was wrong with Emi. All his thoughts lead to one thing go up there and ask her, what happened, and what was wrong. They had established a friendship and as a friend he had an obligation to look out for her. It was a promise that they had made just the other day…

_Michael was walking down the unfamiliar streets of Tokyo, beside his best friend's younger sister. '_I wonder if I should say something or not,_' he thought. He looked at her and saw the hurt on her face. Knowing that she was still hurting made him come to a conclusion that he would try to ease her pain. _

_So as they walked by a small neighbourhood park Michael grabbed her arm and lead her to a bench that was empty. "What are you doing?!" she snapped at him and he just shrugged his shoulders as he sat her down beside him._

"_I thought you could use a little rest, sorry I broke my promise." With that he pretended to zip his mouth shut and just sat there. His action caused a smile to surface on her face._

"_It's okay I guess." She sat silently looking over the park. Michael just watched her. The calmness to her face was a total contrast to what was in her eyes. There was a storm brewing in them and she was trying hard not to show it. _

"_So do you want to talk about it?" Emi looked at him and raised a brow. _

"_There's nothing to talk about."_

"_Okay I may be friends with your brother but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid." Again a smile came to her face at Michael's attempt at a joke. _

"_Seriously it's fine." _

"_Come no Emi you can trust me I promise I won't tell anyone," he said in an honest voice. Emi looked into his dark green eyes and saw that he was being honest and something inside her told her that it was okay to trust him. _

"_I still don't know though," she said as she bit her bottom lip. He found the gesture cute and it caused him to smile warmly._

"_Okay how about this, on the strings of our friendship, if I tell a soul about anything you tell me you can sever all ties to me? Hell you don't even have to talk to me after this if I hurt you."_

"_Friendship?" Emi asked. _

"_Yeah, we are friends aren't we?"_

"_Really? You want to be my friend?" she asked, as a, brightness shined over her at the thought. _

"_Of course, I try to make a habit of being friends with good people, and it doesn't hurt when they're gorgeous like you," he said with a wink. A blush formed on her face and again he thought it was cute. _

"_That's really sweet, but I've never had any good experience around people outside of the family. Let's just say I've been hurt more that I should have," she said with a faltering smile. _

"_Well as my friend I will protect you, and that's a promise, because I feel obligated to protect those that are close to me," he said with a genuine smile. Emi looked at him with shocked eyes as he held out his hand to seal the deal. "So, friends?" _

"_Friends." She beamed as she took his hand in hers... _

-

"Emi are you alright?" asked Kin as she sat on the bed. Emi had just come back in her room, changed into some sweats. Emi looked her way and just nodded.

"Oh come on I know there's something wrong, you seemed really mad at your brother. Did something happen?" asked Kin.

"No it's just something stupid between siblings," said Emi as she went to hang her uniform. When she turned around she saw that Kin was staring off into space. "Uh Kin are you alright?" asked Emi, holding off on finding her contacts, since her only pair of glasses went missing.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about how it would be like to have siblings. I'm an only child," said Kin.

"Well it's not always what it's cracked up to be. I'm stuck with three brothers, and now there are two more guys in the house," she said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah but it must never get boring," said Kin.

"Yeah it never does," said Emi with a smile. Their friendly atmosphere was interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door. Emi groaned thinking it was her brother. When Kin saw that Emi wasn't going to answer the door she walked to it herself.

When she opened the door she saw Michael standing there with an unsure face. "Oh hi, could I help you with something?" asked Kin.

"Well I was actually here to see Emi." Michael gave her a friendly smile.

"Well then I'll just leave you two then," said Kin as she stepped out of the room, and as she stood behind Michael she gave Emi the thumbs up. It got a smile out of her and that was all Kin wanted.

Michael took an unsure step forward and Emi just smiled at him. She patted the bed beside her and he sat down beside her. He didn't know what to say to her, because all he could think about was that she was looking really pretty with the make up on and her hair down. So "Hi" was all he said.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"…Emi are you alright?" asked Michael.

"Yeah I'm fine, seriously why does everyone think that there's something wrong?" she asked as she rubbed the frustration out of her face. It was such an innate thing for her to do, that she usually never noticed that she did it. But Michael noticed and not only did he notice it but saw more than he was supposed to.

"Emi what is that?" he asked pointing right underneath her right eye. She groaned, remembering that she was wearing make-up, and that she had probably rubbed it off.

"It's nothing," she said quickly as she got up from the bed.

"No way is that nothing. I've seen that before," he said as he grabbed her arm so that she couldn't walk away. She turned back around and squinted at him.

"It's really nothing Michael, now I have to go down stairs. I left Taro and Kin there alone," said Emi as she tried a smile.

"Emi…stop fooling yourself. You shouldn't even have to hide something like this," said Michael as he stepped up from the bed and stood in front of Emi. He brought his free hand up to her face and rubbed the bruise gently.

Emi brought her head down trying to avert his eyes. She didn't want to tell anyone about it no one in the house needed to know about it. But now that he knew there was no point in hiding it. But that still didn't mean that she wanted to talk to him about it. Her train of thought was disturbed when her head was jerked up. She squinted at him and caught the smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a glare that proved useless.

"Nothing. But you should put your glasses on, it must hurt to squint like that," he said as he ruffled her hair. Emi's eyes opened wide when he said that and took a step back.

"I don't squint!"

"Of course you don't but nonetheless you should put them on," said Michael with a warm smile.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?" asked Michael.

"Because I lost them at school today," said Emi.

"How'd you lose them?" asked Michael as he pulled her down beside him on the bed. Emi weighed her options it's either make up some stupid excuse or just tell the truth. Letting out a sigh she opted for the later.

"I got in with a fight with Remi today."

"What?!" he asked as he eyes zeroed in on hers.

"It's a long story but cutting it short, Remi and her stupid goons were picking on Kaya's best friend and so I went to help them out. One thing led to another and she got violent. She got in two hits. They were both lucky hits," said Emi with an annoyed expression.

"And what about her, did she get hurt?" Emi was surprised by his question. She thought that he would be mad at her; instead he was looking for some type of payback.

"No, she didn't get hurt."

"You don't fight?" asked Michael, shocked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well just what Dai said about you being a crazy fighter." He smiled warmly as he looked at her.

"Well he's right about that. I am a crazy fighter but I didn't fight her because of a promise I made with my dad. I got into a really bad fight with Remi on the day that Dai-nii-chan left to go to school. I broke her arm and scratched up her face," she said with a wistful smile.

"Well then, I guess he wasn't lying," said Michael as he scooted away from her just a little.

"Hey!" she yelled with a smile as she shoved him.

"Okay sorry, just wanted to cheer up the mood a little," said Michael as he scooted back over to her side, just a little closer than before. A blush formed on her face at the intimate contact. "So then I guess Uncle Inu made you promise not to start fights with her?"

"Well yes and no. He knew that it wasn't my fault. He was the only one of the adults who did believe me. And so I promised him that I wouldn't fight her like that anymore," said Emi as she fell on her back and let out a sigh.

Michael turned and looked at her. Her bruise was really nasty, all blue and black under her eye. Against her pale skin it looked like an unwanted guest that wasn't allowed to be there. Upon instinct Michael brought his hand up to her bruise and stroked it gently. Her eyes narrowed in on his hand and then up to his gentle face, that was just too beautiful for its own good.

Michael caught her eyes staring at him and her squint just made him think that her face was even cuter. "You really should put on another pair of glasses on. I really don't want you to strain your eyes even more," said Michael.

"Well that's impossible, because that was my only pair of glasses," said Emi.

"Well that's good!" he said.

"And please tell me why that that is a good thing?" asked Emi.

"Honestly? Well as I friend I'm telling you that your glasses made you look bad. I think the way you are right now is how you should be, well for everything except for this," he said as he rubbed the bruise once more.

"Gee thanks!" she said with a laugh as she got up and shoved him.

"Well as a friend I was obligated to tell you!" said Michael as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room giving her a salute. She shook her head and walked over to her dresser. She couldn't take not being able to see and so she put on her contacts before walking back down stairs.

-

Daisuke had ignored the attempts of his friends. He didn't want to do anything at all. Even when Jake came to the house ready to go out and show the Quinn's the city, he said he wasn't feeling good and just walked back out into the back yard. He picked up Cleo and sat with her on the hammock.

He lulled her to sleep as he looked up into the sky and watched the clouds glide above his head. There was so much going on in his head, so many problems that he didn't know how to fix. He made things worse when he touched them; his biggest proof would be Emi's situation with their cousin.

He closed his eyes at the thought that it was his fault that his sister was hurt. Knowing that she was hurting, just made him feel useless and it also brought back the feeling of his first four years of his life. He had felt useless when his mother cried at night. He felt useless when he thought that his father had left him and his mom. And he hated to feel useless. He made a promise with his dad that he would take care of his sister and brothers, and in doing that he had to be strong and he had to know how to deal with it.

He wasn't strong enough to know how to deal with it. And that was what hurt him the most; to know that he disappointed his father.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the sky. It was his escape the only way he knew how to escape, even if for a little bit.

-

Daniel looked out the window in the kitchen and shook his head. "He's been out there for more than an hour. What is he doing?" asked Daniel.

"Dan you should know Dai better than that. When he has something on his mind he always closes himself off," said Jake.

"Yeah I know, but I liked it better when he was younger. When we first met he was so open minded. He always said what was on his mind," said Daniel as he turned away from the window and went to the fridge. Michael just shook his head at his brother's comfortable nature at other people's homes.

"Yeah well things changed; so did he."

"You guy is Nii-chan still out there?" asked Emi as she walked into the kitchen with Kin and Taro not far behind.

"Yeah he's been in that thing for so long now. I wonder what he's thinking," said Jake as he looked out at his best friend.

"Well I'll go see," said Emi as she walked over to the back door.

"Em are you sure you want to?" asked Taro as he looked at her. His gaze fell down to her right eye and onto the bruise. They had explained what had happened to Daniel and Jake already but Daisuke hadn't come back in the house so he didn't know.

"Yeah I should tell him myself. Besides when Kaito and Reiji get home he'll find out and that's not how I want him to find out. You know he'll blame himself," said Emi with a smile as she opened the door.

When she walked outside Daisuke made no motion to show that he knew she was out there. She climbed into the hammock and snuggled against him. It was then that his gaze shifted to her. She closed her eyes knowing that he was looking at her. "Gomen ne, nii-chan…"

"What? Why are you apologizing?" he asked as he brought his hand up to her face. It was then that he noticed the bruise on her face. "Emi what happened?"

"Nothing, can I just lay here with you? I've really missed you nii-chan," she asked as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes softened at her request and fell silent again. His eyes stared at the bruise though, wondering what exactly happened.

"You know you can stop staring, I will tell you I just wanted to relish the moment for a bit longer," said Emi with a smile as she looked at her older brother. Daisuke let out a smile as she sat up and took Cleo into her lap. Cleo whimpered as she looked down at the ground. "Oh sorry Cleo, here." She placed Cleo on the ground and the little puppy ran to the house. That got a laugh out of both of them.

"I didn't know she was scared of the hammock. Sorry."

"Don't be Nii-chan!" He stayed silent as she watched him. She knew that he wanted to know what happened and she was thankful that he didn't probe her for answer. She knew well how over protective Daisuke can be and appreciated the fact that he was holding back for her.

Daisuke want to ask her so badly but he knew if he did then Emi would just close up on him, and he'd rather wait and suffer than make Emi mad at him again. Again he let out a sigh as he looked over to his sister. She smiled warmly at him when they made eye contact. He smiled back and sat up. "So tell me how the first day of school went?" asked Daisuke. Emi's smile turned into a grin; she knew exactly what he did.

"Don't think I missed what you did just now." Her amused eyes caused him to laugh and he just slung an arm around her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me how my day went so that I would unintentionally tell you what happened to me with Remi," she said.

"So it was Remi?" he asked, but instead of the angered tone that usually followed anything Daisuke says, it was more of a defeated tone. He was blaming himself again and that was not what Emi wanted him to think.

"Yes it was Remi but it had nothing to do with what you did yesterday. Seriously, it was just her being stupid," said Emi.

"Well tell me how our cousin was being stupid this time?" asked Daisuke with a smile. So Emi explained everything that happened from the very morning all the way up to two hours ago. When her story time was done Daisuke was astonished by all that had happened to her in only the first half of her first day. "Oh Em how could Mom do that? How could she say that?" he asked as he took her into his arms.

"Yeah I know right?" she asked, her voice getting caught in her throat. Her eyes pricked with tears as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart, and then with Remi that's just not fair," said Daisuke as she rocked the hammock. He was beyond angry. His own mother had said something like that about Emi. It was like going back into time. His own grandmother had said something like that about his own mother. Even though this was nothing like what happened back then, it was still heart wrenching. It was because of that incident that Daisuke decided never to make accusations.

"There was more that happened……Well more like something I thought about that I wanted to ask you about," said Emi.

"And what was that?" he asked as he continued to rock them both on the hammock.

"You remember when you first left to go to school?" He just nodded thinking back to that day. "Well you remember how Daddy told you about the fight I had with Remi?" Again she received a nod from her brother. Daisuke had remembered getting the whole run through of what happened after he left his family at the gate. His father told him all about the run in with Kimiko—his grandmother—and the fight between his little sister and his kid cousin. He never found out why they had fought in the first day.

"What happened then?" asked Daisuke.

"Well I never got to talk to you about it because you went away and I nearly forgot about it, but Remi had said something that really hurt me."

"What did that brat say!?" He asked with a lot of anger. Emi looked up at him and her eyes held a fear that he noticed. A fear that he was able to relate to. "Emi you can tell me."

"Nii-chan, she said that you were a mistake." Daisuke looked at her shocked. He had never thought that any of his siblings would find out about it. He never wanted them to know about how his parents had actually met. He never wanted them to know of his first four years of his life. Of how he thought that he wasn't enough to keep his father to stay with him.

"What did she say?" he asked as his hold on her loosened.

"Well when I came back from the gate she saw the tears in my eyes. She started making fun of me and said that it was good that you were leaving because you were a mistake anyways," said Emi with tears fighting to emerge.

"Oh Em, you've had that in your mind for that long?" asked Daisuke. She looked up at him.

"What did she mean nii-chan?" Her eyes pleading, Daisuke let out a sigh. So he explained to her the whole story of when it was just him in the family. Once the story of his life was over Emi's tears fell over. Daisuke gave her a smile, all that worry was always just for him.

"All that happened to you, when you were only four?" asked Emi.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it all until I was older. I think it was a couple years later when you and the twins were born, that they finally explained it to me," said Daisuke.

"Oh I can't believe that happened though. Mom and Dad always seemed to love each other," said Emi.

"Yeah they did and still do, I'd like to think. It just was all mixed up I guess, but all I could say is that it was fun being around Dad when we were younger. It was so cool seeing him every chance I got, and then we moved into Inu-Jii-chan's house. It was insane," he said with a wistful smile.

"That must have been so cool," she said trying for a smile.

"Yeah it was, you were too young to remember it, but we lived in the house a year and a half after you were born before Dad bought this house," said Daisuke.

"Yeah……so what did you think about everything that happened?" asked Emi.

"It was weird at first but I was so ecstatic to know that he was my actual dad and not my step dad. Cause when I was three I started to realize that I didn't have a dad, and being a little kid I assumed he didn't like me and that was why he left. I guess in the end it all worked out, so I have no complaints."

"I wish I was there," Emi said with a smile. Daisuke laughed as he ruffled her hair before taking her into a hug. He kissed her on the temple, rocking gently on the hammock. That was how Reiji and Kaito found Emi. They both had such worried expressions on their faces and Kagome was not far behind her son's.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" asked Kaito as he slowly approached his older siblings. Emi turned her head slightly to look at her brothers. When she realized that she was crying she straightened out and pushed off of Daisuke.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" she asked trying hard not to have a shaky voice. But her brothers saw through her as clearly as they could see through glass. They both raised their brows at her and she blush just a little.

"Well if your fine then what the hell happened to you there?" asked Reiji as he pointed to his own face motioning under his right eye. Her hand went up to her face instinctively.

"Oh that I just kinda ran into the door. You know I lost my glasses and so I couldn't see where I was going," she said proud of herself for thinking of a quick response. At that Daisuke made a noise and she discretely smacked him.

"Stop lying Sis, we know when you're lying. And Ky told us about what happened, so you can save the act for someone else." Emi let out a sigh and she looked at them. Kagome was standing just behind her son's and the worry in her eyes were so strong that Emi couldn't tear her eyes from them.

"Emi, sweetheart what happened? Kaya told me you weren't feeling good, but that's not the truth of it is it?" asked Kagome as she walked past her son's.

"Em just tell them." Emi looked back at Daisuke and again let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah I guess but can I just wait. We had enough of an emotional roller coaster just an hour ago?" asked Emi. Daisuke nodded and turned to his mom.

"Mom how about we go let Emi get some rest while I fill you in on what happened?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure, boys you want to help take your sister up to her room?" asked Kagome. They both stood at attention and gave her a salute.

"Let's go sis," said the twins as they took a hand each.

"I'm not an invalid you," said Emi but she complied with them. They gave her a smirk as she took her up to her room. They ignored the rest in the house and went straight up into the room. When they didn't make a move to leave Emi raised a brow.

"What?" asked Reiji.

"Are you two going to watch over me?" asked Emi with a smirk.

"Well that was the idea!" said Kaito with a grin.

"Why it's not like I did anything wrong," said Emi.

"Yeah we just thought you'd need a shoulder to lean on. Emi we heard what happened, how Remi was bullying Kaya's friend, and then how you got stuck in the middle," said Kaito.

"Yeah man sis if I knew before you left I'd have come in the middle and smack some sense into that whore of a cousin," said Reiji with blind anger.

"Oh Rei that's really sweet of you, but you don't have to worry about me, I could take care of myself," said Emi.

"Yeah just like how you took care of yourself and managed to get a black eye huh?" asked Kaito.

"Hey it was a lucky break, I heard Taro calling my name and got distracted. You both know I can take her but I didn't want to fight. Daddy would have been mad," said Emi.

"Yeah but next time anything happens you have to let us know okay?" asked Reiji as he looked her dead in the eye. He was actually serious and that cause her to get emotional. When Reiji saw the emotion in her eyes his eyes went into shock. He had never seen her cry in all his life. She was one of the strongest people he knew and it shocked him that she was crying or on the verge of it. "Hey sis, stop that," he said not knowing how to deal with tears from a girl.

"Stop what I'm not doing anything," she said trying hard to keep the tears at bay; though that proved futile when she saw the worry in both her brothers' eyes.

"Emi's crying Rei!" said Kaito in a teasing tone knowing that if they became ore serious she would cry more.

"Oh my god we have to get the camera. You know for rare occasions," said Reiji catching on and knew that it would make her smile despite the tears. And true to his thoughts it worked she gave a shaky smile as she smacked both of them over the head. Their identical grins countered her and they both did something that took her off guard. They pecked her quickly on the cheek before ruffling her hair and running out of the room. She sat there in shock but at least she wasn't crying any more.

It was times like these that she was thankful for her brothers. Because no matter how much they bugged her and ticked her off, she was always able to count on them to be there for her. And just like today she knew that they'd be there for her whenever she needed them. She would never trade them for any other brothers. She fell back on her bed with a content smile as she closed her eyes.

She didn't realize how much the day had taken out of her. All those emotions played around with her head and she was dead tired. So she closed her eyes and fell into a content nap one that she never thought she'd be able to have.

-

Kagome had sat with Daisuke on the hammock. He had his arm around his mother as the tears fell down her face. Her only daughter was being bullied this much at her school and she didn't even know about it. She felt like such a useless mother, because she was never able to connect with Emi like she did with Daisuke. She was never able to talk to her daughter like they used to when she was younger.

"Hey Mom it'll be okay, I promise. I'm here now and she has her whole family behind her, I promise to look out for her," said Daisuke as he smiled at her.

"Thank you sweetie. I always was able to count on you, but I have to go talk to her. I have to try, especially after what I did to her today. I know how wrong I was, I'm just sorry that I implied that to her. I just never knew, I never knew what was happening with her," said Kagome.

"It's not your fault, really. She's just a different person and you have to know how to deal with her," said Daisuke.

"Yeah and I just don't know how to do it, but I have to try right?" she asked as she tried a smile. Daisuke smiled as he wiped his mother's tears and nodded. She kissed him on the temple before getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me." She got up from the hammock and went into the house.

She neared Emi's room and her heart was beating double its usual beat. She was nervous, never had she been more nervous than talking to her daughter. So when she opened the door and saw that Emi was sleeping on the bed all her nervous reserves fell. Seeing her daughter like that reminded her of the first time she held her in her arms. Just a little baby Emi was so peaceful and so full of love and life. The first thing Emi had ever done was smile at her parents when she woke up, and they knew that that would be her name: Emi, to smile.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She stroked Emi's hair, pushing it away from her face. She looked so peaceful, but when she saw the bruise under her eye Kagome cringed. Remi Takahashi had some explaining to do the next time Kagome saw her. No one had a right to touch her daughter like that.

Emi started to stir and her eyes slowly opened. She let out a satisfying yawn before getting up and stretching. She didn't notice her mother until after her eyes focused on her. She let out a quiet yelp, being a little more than surprised. "Mom? What are you doing in here?" asked Emi as she brought her hands back down from her stretch.

"I just wanted to check up on you, sweetheart. Are you alright?" she asked as she brought her hand up to Emi's cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine." When Kagome gave Emi a level stare Emi felt beaten. "I guess Nii-chan told you everything?"

"Yes in a nutshell. Emi I—"

"Mom you don't have to, really you don—"

"Emi please let me finish. I really have to do this." When Emi made no motion to object she continued. "I'm really sorry sweetheart. I really didn't mean to imply all that I did today. In fact after what I've found out I have half a mind to go talk to Remi my self. I know Kara and Sessh would not like to know that their daughter is bullying younger kids at her school."

"Mom, no please don't do that!"

"I said half a mind sweetie," said Kagome giving her a sweet smile. Emi let out the breath she was keeping in relieved that Kagome wouldn't make it more complicated. "But I don't approve of how you're dealing with it, how could you keep it to yourself. Why haven't you talked to me or you father about it? How long has this been going on?" asked Kagome.

"I didn't want to make you guys worry," said Emi with her head down.

"Well good job on that one, you know I worry no matter what, you're just making me worry more now, and just wait till you father finds out. He'll be out that door before you even finish your sentence," Kagome said with a fond smile.

"Mom, please don't tell him!" she pleaded. Kagome just smiled.

"Emi he'll find out if not from you then one of the many boys in this house will tell him. Trust me; one thing I know is that when some one is important to them the boys will deal with the problem."

"Yeah I guess, but I'd rather just let it go," said Emi. Kagome tested the air and scooted closer to her daughter, draping an arm around her shoulder. Emi got pulled into the comfort of her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetheart. You do know that I love you right?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I love you too. And I'm sorry about snapping at you today."

"It's okay you have a right to. I promise never to do something stupid like that. I don't ever want to turn out like my mother," said Kagome with disgust.

"Well I hope to someday be just like you," said Emi as she looked up at Kagome. The tears that Kagome had kept at bay fell then. It was something she never thought her daughter would say to her and she was speechless.

"Thanks Emi, I'm so proud of you," said Kagome as they sat in complete silence. Emi smiled and relish the rare moment to sit with her mother like this. It had been years since she felt comfortable to just sit with her, but she was glad that it was still possible.

"Hey Mama! Kaito and Dai-nii ate all the ice cream again! Mama!—" Kagome let out a sigh being interrupted.

"Hai, Hai! I'm coming Reiji just hold on," said Kagome as she looked down at her daughter. Emi was smiling as Kagome got up.

"Thanks Mom." Kagome looked back and smiled.

"No problem sweetheart," with that Kagome left the room, leaving a rather pleased Emi to dwell on her thoughts.

-

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter! I know that it was a little slow, but then again you got more Emi and her favourite boys! Next chapter will be fun since it'll be a full day of school, but you'll just have to wait, but for now here's a sneak peak! Haven't done one for this story yet! **

**Chapter 7: **Untitled

"_I can't believe that I won't get my glasses for a week!" whined Emi as she sat in the back seat of the car with her two brothers beside her. Daisuke was driving them to school and he smirked at her. _

"_Seriously sis why the hell would you want to wear them?" asked Reiji. _

"_You just don't understand!" she said in exasperation._

"_Yeah I know I _really_ don't understand," he said with a smile. _

"_Em you'll be fine seriously, I bet you you'll be turning many heads today at school." Daisuke grinned at her through the rear view mirror. _

"_Yeah just tell me if anyone does anything stupid I'll come and save you from them," Daniel said with a smirk from his spot in the front. He turned around to look at her and smiled at the fact that she was wearing make-up—even if it was just to cover the nasty bruise. _

"_Gee thanks, but I really hate people staring at me!" _

"_Well if you want we can be your personal body guard!" said Kaito in deep though. "Yeah we can walk you to class and pick you up from class!" He was highly enthused by the idea. _

"_Gee thanks…" she murmured. _

"_Well there you go; the Takahashi Twins will deal with any leering eyes, now you better get out of the car. We still have to go pick up Jake and Riya," said Daisuke as he unlocked the car doors. The twins got out but Emi was trying to be rebellious. _

"_Come on Sis! You have to make your entrance into the school!" said Reiji. _

"_Yeah it has to be real classy now come on!" said Kaito as she both pulled her out. Daisuke and Daniel just laughed as they watched the younger kids march off to their second day of school. And then they drove off towards Jake's house. _


	7. Ch 7: A New Student

Living in Misery

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 7: **A New Student?!

_X XX X_

"_Whoa who is that? And why have I never seen her before?"_

_-Boy's of the School-_

"_Ha! Now they notice me, just goes to show what these people think about appearances. I could be a total bitch but they don't care!"_

_-Emi-_

"_Okay Kaito let's get to work! Mission keep sis safe from stares, a-go!"_

_-Reiji-_

_X XX X_

"I can't believe that I won't get my glasses for a week!" whined Emi as she sat in the back seat of the car with her two brothers beside her. Daisuke was driving them to school and he smirked at her.

"Seriously sis why the hell would you want to wear them?" asked Reiji.

"You just don't understand!" she said in exasperation.

"Yeah I know I _really_ don't understand," he said with a smile.

"Em you'll be fine seriously, I bet you you'll be turning many heads today at school." Daisuke grinned at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah just tell me if anyone does anything stupid I'll come and save you from them," Daniel said with a smirk from his spot in the front. He turned around to look at her and smiled at the fact that she was wearing make-up—even if it was just to cover the nasty bruise.

"Gee thanks, but I really hate people staring at me!"

"Well if you want we can be your personal body guard!" said Kaito in deep though. "Yeah we can walk you to class and pick you up from class!" He was highly enthused by the idea.

"Gee thanks…" she murmured.

"Well there you go; the Takahashi Twins will deal with any leering eyes, now you better get out of the car. We still have to go pick up Jake and Riya," said Daisuke as he unlocked the car doors. The twins got out but Emi was trying to be rebellious.

"Come on Sis! You have to make your entrance into the school!" said Reiji.

"Yeah it has to be real classy now come on!" said Kaito as she both pulled her out. Daisuke and Daniel just laughed as they watched the younger kids march off to their second day of school. And then they drove off towards Jake's house.

-

"Oh god they're already staring at me! It's like there's something on my face or something!" Emi whispered as she walked beside her brothers.

"They're staring because there isn't anything on your face anymore!"

"Ah be quiet Kai! Why did Nii-chan have to drop us off this early!? I have like twenty minutes before the first bell! What am I going to do?"

"I know lets work on that entrance! We can go to the field and plan it out and then when there's like a few minutes before the bell you can walk in through the main entrance!" said Reiji.

"Yeah and we can play background music! It'll be awesome!" said Kaito.

"Yeah you guys can do that when both hell freezes over and pigs start to fly!" said Emi in exasperation as she groaned in frustration.

"Uh sis didn't you hear? Hell froze over last night!" said Kaito with a grin.

"Yeah and Pigs started to fly last week!" said Reiji matching his brother's grin. Emi turned around and glared at her brother's face. Their grins just widened as she smacked them both over their heads. A smile formed on her face as she turned back around.

"You guys are so hard headed!"

"Well at least you're smiling now!" Reiji pointed out.

"Yeah now come on let's go plan that entrance! Emi will be reborn!" said Kaito.

"I'm not going to do this! I'll just go find Taro and Kin. Maybe they're here." Reiji and Kaito followed Emi as she walked around the school yard trying to find Taro. As they walked around the school the three siblings could hear the other students talking.

Emi had a scowl on her face as she heard all the people talking about her like she was some new student. Reiji and Kaito were smirking from ear to ear hearing the compliments thrown at Emi.

"Hey sis look there's Taro-nii! Come on maybe Eiji is there too!"

Emi turned around and saw Taro standing on the side of the building with Kin and another of his friends. Emi looked at them and didn't know if she should go or not. They were all so happy and she didn't want to disturb them. She was about to turn around when Emi heard her name being called out.

"Emi!? Is that you? Damn you look good!"

Emi turned a full 180 and saw her cousin Asato standing with his friends just a few feet away from her and her brothers. She smiled at him but didn't want to go up to them because apart of the group was both Kentarou and Kisuke. She didn't want to deal with anyone that was friends with or involved with Remi, but Asato approached her and so did the rest of the group.

"Hey Asa, what's up?" asked Emi. As Asato reached her he was blocked off by his younger cousins. He looked down at them and raised a brow.

"What! We're protecting her since we weren't there yesterday!" said Kaito.

"And we don't care if you are our cousin! Anyone affiliated with Remi are not allowed to come any closer than this to Emi," said Reiji.

"What are you talking about?" asked Asato.

"You don't know what happened yesterday?" asked Emi over the twins' head.

"Uh no or else I wouldn't be asking. What happened?" asked Asato as he stepped around the twins and looked Emi level in the eye.

"I don't think this would be the best time to tell you Asa," she said as she glanced over at Kentarou who was staring at Emi intently.

"Why the hell not?! Did something happen to you last night?" asked Asato. He got really protective of Emi. And she always got annoyed by it but this time Emi felt like just going into his arms and telling him everything. She let out a sigh.

"Well it wasn't last night, it was—"

"She got into a fight with Remi yesterday at school," said Kentarou, cutting off Emi's sentence. Reiji and Kaito snapped when they heard that.

"They did not get into a fight that stupid cousin of ours thought it was fun picking on younger kids and Emi was nice enough to stop her."

"Yeah and sis didn't get into a fight, Remi just had no control and became violent. Our sis had enough control not to fight. Remi should be suspended for this!" said Reiji as his anger started to build up.

"Whoa calm down there you two he never said anything but that they were in a fight," said Kisuke with a lazy smile.

"Yeah well we would like it if you two just leave her alone, she's had enough to deal with without having to see you everyday!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You know I can speak for myself okay! Stop making me look like some stupid weakling!" Emi yelled at her brothers. They cringed at that.

"But sis we were—"

"No Kai…" she let out a breath," I know you guys are trying to help, but you know I can handle myself. So just let it be, please." Her eyes pleaded and they both gave in.

"Okay fine, but we're still walking you to class!" said Kaito.

"No you're not. I'll be walking her to class, and you can't stop me from it because we both have the same class, right Em?" asked Asato as he put his arm around her shoulder. Emi let out another sigh as she nodded. She knew there was no way that her cousin would let her go and she didn't have any reason not to walk with him to class.

"Okay guys you can go find Eiji and get to class, I'll be fine okay?" asked Emi as she looked at her brothers.

"Okay fine, just be careful," said Reiji as he took his twin with him to find their friends.

"Now you tell me exactly what happened to you yesterday," said Asato as he turned to her. Emi rolled her eyes but began the whole story once again so that her cousin could hear it. All the while she could feel a whole being burned into her back by an intent gaze that she knew could only belong to one person.

-

Asato was fuming by the time they were at their class. He couldn't believe what Remi had done, first picking on Kaya's friend, and then fighting with Emi. It was so messed up. He wanted to go to Remi at that moment and smack her until she turned black and blue. He knew where to find her, since she was in gym class while he was in English, but he knew he had to stay in class if not for the sake of being in class then for his cousin's sake.

Emi looked worried and annoyed as she sat in her desk. Once Asato gave the whole class a full scan he realized why. All the guys in the class were acting like she was some new student. He heard them say things like 'damn she's hot' or 'I wonder if she'd go out with me'. He was shocked, since he thought they knew it was Emi.

Emi just tried to ignore the stupid boys that were talking about her, but it annoyed her that she could hear them with her demon blood inside her. She focused her attention on her English teacher trying to get lost in her favourite subject.

After sixty minutes of strained concentration—on Emi's part—Yoshino-sensei let the students have the rest of their class to talk and do what they wanted. Emi looked at the clock and groaned there was still twenty minutes before the class would end.

She pulled out her notebook that had the current story she was working on and started writing again. Even though she tried to get lost in her characters she could almost feel the stares that were directed her way and she could hear all the whispers.

Asato was sitting across the classroom and was watching Emi. He knew she was not having a good time in class especially since all her ugly accessories were no where on her. Her glasses were off, her hair was let loose, that black jacket was stuck in the depths of his own locker and he could swear she had some make up on her. But he kind of resented the fact that all those guys were noticing her because she had a better appearance; no one ever talked about her like that before because they never wanted to get to know her.

That just didn't sit well with Asato and so he decided her would stop all those whispers. He got up and walked over to Emi. He knew that the students were so stupid that they thought she was a new student and so he wanted to play around with that. "Hey Mieko, what's going on?"

Emi snapped looking up. No one besides her family knew her middle name in the school, so she was curious. When she saw Asato she smiled up at him and then raised a brow. "Mieko?"

He laughed as he leaned closer to her. He could tell that every student in the class was all glancing at them from the corner of their eyes. Perfect, he thought as he went a little closer.

"Uh, Asa…wh-what are you doing?" she asked as her hazel eyes looked straight into his brown ones.

"Just play along. These guys think you're new, and if you want them to stop bugging you then you have to play along," said Asato as he brought his hand up to her hair.

"But this is so twisted. Asa you're my cousin." She made a revolting face and it caused Asato to laugh.

"Well if you don't want me to stop all the whispers then fine I'll just go back to my desk," said Asato as he turned around to go back to his desk.

"No wait," she said as she grabbed his hand. "But only in this class okay. I don't want, no stupid rumours starting up that we're a couple."

"Fine by me," he said as he went closer to her and sat down on her desk table. He brought his hand up to her hair again and put in behind her ear. "You know it really suits you."

"What?" she asked as closed her book and stuck it back in her bag.

"The new look. You really are gorgeous Mieko," he said with a love that only her family ever showed her.

"Thanks Asa," she said with a sigh as she rested her head on his lap since there was no room on her desk. He just smiled down at her and let her rest until class was over. His eyes scanned over the class and he smirked at all the groups that were staring at him.

"Why do the popular guys always get the girl?!" one boy exclaimed as he watched the new girl who he heard was named Mieko sleeping on Asato's lap.

'_It's cause you guys don't understand who she really is, nor did you ever bother to try,'_ thought Asato as he listened to all the complaints.

"I really liked Asato too! Why did the new girl get him when I've been trying for so long now!" said a girl as she sighed dreamily at Asato as he sat on the desk. He smirked at that thinking that the girl was pretty enough.

'_What was that girls name again? I think it was Chisa.'_

Asato looked up at the clock and couldn't wait till the bell rang. He wanted to confront Remi. He didn't forget about what Emi told him, on the contrary that was all he thought about while they were sitting in class listening to Yoshino-sensei.

"Asa have they stopped looking yet?" asked Emi with her head still on his lap.

"Nope, in fact they're staring even harder now," he said with amusement. Emi could just picture the smile on his face which produced a smile on her own face. She raised her head from his lap and looked up at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked as he pushed her head down.

"Hey watch it," she said with a smile as she punched him. "Thanks though, you're always there for me."

"Well of course I am, and always will be, and don't you worry about Remi I'll take care of her," said Asato with a proud grin.

"Uh no you won't. Yesterday was good enough, and since everyone but Dad knows about yesterday there will obviously be some slip at home. I just want it to be put past us, please Asa," she asked.

"Why? Why do you always want everything put past you, Em! You know that's your problem, you never deal with anything head on. You just ignore it until it passes. What's wrong with you!?" he asked angered as he got up and stared down at her.

"You know what's wrong with me? I hate my life! Most part of it is just sucks okay! And I'd rather just forget it than remember all the bad things. I'm sorry that it bugs you Asa but that's just how it is," she hissed at him as her eyes started to sting.

Asato realized that he hit a soft spot and cringed. His hand reached out to her but before he could get in contact with her Yoshino-sensei told the class to take their seats before the bell rang. Asato cursed but listened to his teacher. He glanced back at Emi and could swear he saw her eyes watering.

When the bell rang Emi sprang from her seat and walked out briskly. She ignored Asato's call, and walked to her locker. She was pissed beyond all belief, and she was hurting. She knew her faults, better than anyone else did, and there was nothing she could do to change how she was in the past. Didn't he understand that, she thought as she looked over her shoulder. She stiffened when she saw Asato walking up to her.

"Just leave me alone!" She hissed as she turned back towards her locker looking for her art books.

Asato approached her but before he could get to her, Kaito and Reiji was standing by her side. He let out a sigh and left, knowing that the twins would just cause a big scene and that was not something he wanted to do to her.

"Hey sis how was your—what's wrong?" asked Kaito, his cheery voice turning alert and cautious.

"Nothing's wrong Kai, I'm fine, just fine." She grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut. The sudden noise caused the brothers to wince as they studied their older sister.

"Ok," drawled Reiji as he continued to stare at her. "How about we escort you to your class? We have to see mom anyways!"

Emi eyed them, but gave in knowing that either way they would follow her. So she just started towards her class with the twins' barricading her between them. When they got to the class, Kaito held the door open to Emi while Reiji gestured her in.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at her younger brothers. "Thanks you guys," she said as she patted them on the shoulders.

"We didn't do it for you, we just came here to see mom remember?!" said both of them in perfect sync. They both had goofy grins on their faces as they darted away from Emi.

Kagome looked up from her desk when she heard people talking from the end of the room. She smiled when she saw her kids. She still couldn't believe that her kids were all growing up, it seemed like they were still running around in their diapers just the other day.

"Well what are you two doing here?" she asked as she looked at her son's.

"We came to say hi," said Reiji as he walked down the isle to go to his mom.

"Oh well that's nice of you two," said Kagome with a smile as she looked up at her daughter. She became a little wary knowing that her daughter was probably having a tough time at school.

Emi, noticing the look in her mom's eyes, smiled at her. "I'm okay mom. Nothing happened to me today, and Asa was with me last class."

"Well that's good to hear. But if you'll excuse me for a second I still have to prepare your class. Why aren't you having your break?" asked Kagome.

"Because we're on a mission to keep people from looking at sis. You know with the new look she has going, she looks like a new student for all those who don't know her," said Kaito.

"Yeah and you should hear some of the compliments she's getting Mama, they're calling her hot, and gorgeous! Could you believe our sis could make heads turn?!" he said with laughter, which received a hard bonk on the head by Emi.

Kagome laughed merrily and looked fondly over at her daughter. She really was a beautiful girl, she just never chose to embrace it, instead she always tried to cover it up.

"Mom is it okay for me to just stay here until class starts I really don't want to deal with anyone out there?"

"Of course it is, now you boys run along or you'll be late for class and I don't want to hear any complaints from your teachers, so early in the year okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They saluted her and she just rolled her eyes as they ran out of the room laughing.

Emi took her seat and pulled out her notebook. She flipped to the last page that she worked on and started writing. Kagome just turned back to her lesson plan and tried to get everything together.

Once the bell rang students started to file into class. Kagome looked up from her desk and saw that Emi was still sitting hunched over her note book. She was scribbling away like no one was around. She smiled at her daughter discretely.

"Okay class!" said Kagome hoping that would get everyone's attention especially Emi's, and it worked. Emi snapped out of her daze and looked around seeing that the class was starting she put her notebook away.

Kagome started by taking attendance and she always loved to see that all her students always attended. Once she was done that she started her lesson.

"Since our class is one of the higher art classes, I decided that for our first project we will be doing portraits. I will be picking four subjects to be the model and the rest of you will be sketching their portraits with whichever medium you see fit. You can use charcoal, plain pencil, acrylic paints, pastels or even chalk. This will be a project to see how well you perceive the image you are trying to capture and also where your abilities lie."

"Uh Takahashi-sensei, who are the models?" asked a young boy as he eyed the black haired girl at the back. Kagome's eyes twinkled when her eyes followed the boy's eyes.

"Well Akiyama-kun I was getting to that. Now if I may continue?" When he nodded she smiled and continued. "The class will be broken up into two groups, and each group will have two models, one of each gender. So two boys and two girls will be modeling for this project and they will be students from this class."

There were whispers and laughter when Kagome let out that piece of information.

"Ano, Takahashi-sensei, if four students become model's then how will they be able to do the project." Kagome looked at the girl. She was one of Kagome's best students, and was always dedicated and serious about her art.

"Well Inoue-chan, the four models will have to sketch something else on their spare time. But before you all decided on whether or not you want to be a model or not, let me state the pros and cons of being the model. Pro would be that you can pick your own subject and it can be anything from still life objects to your best friend. Con would be that you will have to do this project at home on your own time. So are there any volunteers?"

A few hands went up as Kagome scanned the class. She saw her daughter trying to avoid gazes with her mother. "I want students who are hard working and who I know will finish this assignment at home. Also to be a model I want different looks. Sharp angles, soft features. Different looks so that it can challenge you."

When she said that Kagome saw a drastic amount of hands fall down. There were only three hands up now and Kagome thought it was perfect since there were two boys' hands up and one girl's hands up.

"Okay this is perfect! Suzume, Kenta, Tadaou and the last student will be Emi. This will be the perfect group to model because you all have very distinct looks to yourselves and you're all hard workers!" Kagome beamed at her brilliance and bit back her tongue so she wouldn't giggle as she looked at her daughter.

Emi was sputtering, when she heard her mother name her in the group of models. That was the last thing she needed, and her mother knew that. When Emi looked up at Kagome she was shocked to see the pleased gleam in her eyes. Emi furrowed her brows and Kagome just smiled sweetly to the class.

"Now we can get started, I already have the groups sorted but I'll have to make a slight adjustment since the models taken from one group outweigh the other. So just hang out for five minutes while I fix it." Kagome turned back to her papers and got to work.

Emi just stared at her mother and wondered what the hell was going on. Her anger fuelled her and she was about to storm up to her mom and demand some answers when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Kenta Akiyama standing over her desk.

She smiled at him, though her teeth were clenched. She always thought he was cute with his shoulder length hair, light brown with natural highlights of gold and grey eyes. He was the sheer essence of an artist and was one of the best in her school. But he was just another jerk in the male population. He never even acknowledged her let alone learned her name. To him she was just another geek in the school, but now it was different, she thought in disgust.

It amazed her that he was coming up to her now. There wasn't much of a change in her appearance but still people started to notice. Quite frankly it sickened her. "Hey there, Emi right?" he asked in a suave voice.

"Yeah, and you're Kenta. Do you need something?" she asked with a bored tone.

"Just wanted to say hi, since you're new and all. It must be hard to transfer to a new school halfway into high school." He gave her a dazzling smile, which if she never knew him would have made her knees weak, but it still made her stomach flutter.

"Well actually I'm not—"

"Okay you guys listen up! I've got the two groups sorted." Kagome had totally cut off Emi and in doing so left Kenta with the notion that she was a new student, something that she didn't want others to think.

Kagome listed off the two groups and then paired off the models. To Emi's luck she got stuck with Kenta. She wanted to slam her head against the desk, hoping that maybe she would wake up from a nightmare. But it was all real and she had to deal with it.

"So you kids can start thinking about what equipment you want t use on the subjects you will be drawing. You have the whole class to start creating your master piece." Kagome smiled when she saw her students get to work. She liked the idea that her daughter was finally getting exposed to her classmates with how truly gorgeous she was.

When she looked at Emi she stifled a laugh. She looked beyond mad and Kenta was just chatting away with her as if they'd been friends for ages. At the thought Kagome saddened, her daughter didn't really have friends, none that were outside of the family. She hoped that this year would be different for her daughter that maybe with her eldest son around Emi would loosen up a little.

All she had was hope and prayed that that was all she needed to help her daughter find the love of friendship that she so desperately needed.

-

Emi let out a huffed breathed when she was done classes. She had been through hell and back. Not only did she have to deal with all that unwanted attention but now she was stuck in classes full with the people she hated.

After her art class she had world history. A class that she tolerated only because she enjoyed learning about how people interacted in the olden days, ideas that she always absorbed and added to her writing. She wasn't too upset that she got stuck in Baba-sensei's class—the most boring teacher in the whole staff—but when she saw Kentarou sitting in a desk when she walked in she really just wanted to leave.

It infuriated her even more when Baba-sensei had assigned seats and she got stuck right beside him. She wanted to cry right then and there. To be stuck beside one of her more famous tormentor for a whole semester was just too much to bear. She pulled through okay enough, to her amazement.

Since Kentarou had left her alone she didn't feel too bad, but when she saw Remi and Kisuke in her next class—Geography—she wanted to rip her hair out and just get run over by a train. Anything was better than being stuck in a class with her cousin for four gruelling months.

Remi had sneered and whispered things to the girls around her. She recognized Emi right away since she could smell her scent, but the other girls around her just looked confused. They were mostly all human so they didn't get whey Remi was picking on the new girl. It pleased Emi for the first time to look like a new person, because in some small way she felt as if she had put Remi in her place.

Even though her classes were uneventful she still feared what the future would bring. Especially since so many people had went up to her and asked her if she needed help finding her way around the school. As if she was an invalid. She smiled politely since it was how she was brought up and just said no thanks, and that she was fine.

The whole day she had been able to avoid Taro not on purpose, in fact he was the one person that she wanted to see more than anyone else. She just didn't know where he was all day and though it saddened her that she couldn't find him she knew that she had to stand on her own two feet. So she faced everything with a straight face, but now that it was over she just wanted to go crawl into her bed and sleep the day away.

She looked around her now, waiting at the front gate for her brother. He had said he'd come pick them up since their mom would have to stay behind to finish some prep for her first year students. She tapped her foot impatiently wanting to get away from the school when she heard her name being called. She turned around and groaned.

'_What does he want?' _she thought as she saw Kenta running up to her with another boy behind him.

"Hey Emi!" Kenta was out of breath by the time he got to Emi and stood to pant for a second. The boy behind him looked timid and a little shy. He was younger by the looks of him, maybe in the same grade as Kaya.

"Hi Kenta."

"Yeah sorry just a little out of breath I ran all the way from last class hoping to catch you before you left," he said with a smile.

"Why would you do that?" she asked more out of confusion than curiosity.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a bit to eat or something you know I'll show you the ropes around here and we could get to know each other a little better." He waggled his eye brows which made the little boy snort.

'_I totally agree with you kid,'_ thought Emi with a smile on her face.

"But don't you have to go home?"

"Yeah Bro you're supposed to drive me home. You promised mom," said the little boy.

"Oh so you're his brother. Hi my name's Emi." Emi held out a hand to the boy and he took it tentatively.

"Yeah sadly I'm his brother, my name's Kano." Emi smiled; they looked almost nothing alike, Kano's hair was darker brown than his brother's and his eyes were a drastic blue while his brother's were light foggy grey.

"You know Kano you can just walk home, it's not that far." Kano glared at his brother.

"Half an hour walk is pretty far, and if you ditch me I'll just tell Mom that you ditched me." He grinned when he saw the anger in his brother's eyes.

"Why do you have to be so annoying!" Kenta groaned as he turned back to Emi. "Okay well maybe we can't go out for anything today but would you like to do something tomorrow?"

He looked almost desperate that Emi just wanted to laugh. "You know Kenta I do—"her statement got cut short when they heard a car horn. Emi turned her head and saw Michael sitting in a car that Emi couldn't recognize.

"Hey Em, you needed a ride?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, just hold on 'Kay?" She turned back around to look at Kenta who looked defeated. "Sorry Kenta I won't be able to make it tomorrow, but thanks for asking. I have t go though, bye! You too Kano it was nice to meet you." She waved at them before jumping in the passenger seat with Michael.

"You know that girl was way out of your league right?" Kano grinned up at his older brother.

"Oh just shut up and get in the car," said Kenta as he shoved his brother and walked towards the student parking lot. Kano just laughed as he ran after his brother.

-

Emi looked at Michael as he started the car. He had an amused smile on his face as he saw the boy walk away with his little brother. When he turned back around he saw her looking at him and smiled. "Is there something on my face, that I should know about?" he asked.

"Huh…? Oh no it's just aren't we supposed to wait for Kai and Rei?" she asked.

"No they said that they're going to go to Eiji's house after school, so they're getting a ride with Taro."

"Well no one tells me anything around here anymore." She let out a huff. He smiled at her childish behaviour since it was the first time he'd ever saw her act like that.

After another silent pause Emi turned back to him. "So where's Dai-nii?"

"Dai-what now?" he asked totally confused.

"Sorry, where's my brother? That's basically what I asked and you should learn it since I tend to say that."

"Well thanks for the lesson. He's with Jake. They ran into some old friends that they hadn't seen for a while so they got held up. Daniel, Riya and Megumi are with them. They called the house and asked me to come pick you up since he wouldn't make it. Since they all ditched me at home today I thought I'd get out a little and come pick you up."

"But how did you manage to get here?" she asked. He laughed at the thought.

"Through a very intense phone call with your brother. It was hard enough keeping eyes out on the wrong side of the road but with his constant yelling I managed to find it."

"But you don't seem to have a problem with driving on this side of the road," said Emi.

"Yeah that's cause my parent's are originally from London in England and we've been there countless times. Since I was sixteen I've been driving so I've had practice."

"Oh that's so cool. I've never left the country. Dai-nii told me about California a lot and I've always wanted to go there." She gave out a wistful sigh.

"Then you should come. Maybe this summer you can come and visit." He looked at her and smiled when he saw how bright her eyes were shining.

"That would be awesome," she said hoping that she would be able to actually go.

"So tell me who was that guy?" He looked amused as she rolled her eyes.

"Just another jerk."

"Oh why so?" he asked, curious why she didn't like him. To his eyes the guy looked decent enough to be boy friend material, though he couldn't really picture Emi with a boy friend, there was just something about her that oozed independence.

"Well for starters we've been going to school together for more than five years now and he never knew my name. Then because today I look different; not wearing my glasses, leaving my hair down and not wearing that habitual black over coat he thinks I'm a new student! Can you believe it? I really don't look that different do I Michael?" she asked in earnest.

"Well that's a tough question. But either way you were always pretty, you just seemed to hide it than let it out." She blushed at that, it was not what she expected. She didn't know what he would say but in a way she was happy that he said she was always pretty.

"But he thinks I'm a new student! He so goddamn vain!"

"I can agree with you there sweetheart," he said with a laugh. "Trust me guys start to notice girls when they're looking good. They pass by other even if they are pretty if they're not up to state in the fashion department. Trust me I know this not only cause I'm a guy because my cousin had a similar problem." When he looked at her she was blushing.

"Hey, don't go all girlie on me."

"I-I'm not!" she stuttered and her face only darkened.

"Yeah sure now would you like to go home or out somewhere?"

"Huh…? What do you mean out somewhere?"

"Well I personally don't want to stay at the house all day and night. We could probably go get a bite to eat or go watch a movie. You know things you do when you're young."

"You want to go out?" she asked.

"Well that was the plan but if you're not up for it we can just go home."

"But I'm in my uniform still."

"That's fine, it looks good on you," he said as he glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.

Emi thought about it for a second and realized she really didn't want to go home. Her brother were all out, and her parent's wouldn't be back for another couple hours so why did she have to go home.

"You know what I think it'll be fun to go watch a movie tonight, and since it's just the second day of school I have no worries about homework."

"Well then you tell me where to go and I'll drive. And I'll pray that you don't give directions like your brother." He laughed alongside Emi as they drove into town to go watch a movie.

-

**A/N: Well how was it? I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought. And to any one who is interested I have decided to post an original story. I'd have uploaded it here but I'm not allowed so please check it out. I need some support. **

**I've posted it on fictionpress(dot)com. It's called **_Unexpected_**.**

_My best friend was hurting after her serious relationship fell down the drain, how can I help her when I don't know the first thing bout relationships?_

**It's a story about a girl who is just learning about relationships, after seeing her best friend go through a break up on a very serious six year relationship. If it interests you please check it out! I really want to see if it's worth posting since so far I've gotten no reviews! Oh and my pen name there is** Keirahime.

Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon!


	8. Ch 8: More Misery Less Joy

**Living in Misery  
****Chapter 8: **More Misery Less Joy

_X XX X_

"_I never thought you'd go this low, you just need to get out of here!"  
__-Kentarou-_

"_Almost a normal day, but of course that wouldn't be possible would it?"  
__-Emi-_

"_How did all that happen?"  
-The Gang-_

_X XX X_

The air was starting to cool down, now that it was past sunset. Jake was still sitting with his old high school buddies when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Megumi standing behind him. She smiled as she stood there.

"You ready to go?" he asked her as she nodded. There was a definite chill in the air now and since Megumi was wearing a skirt he knew she must have been cold.

"If you want to stay, it's fine with me. I can get a ride with Tai and Riya."

"No I'll give you a ride Mei, it's not a problem, besides it's not fun if you're not here. Since Dai and Dan left and Riya and Tai are going off doing their couple thing, come on." Jake got up from his seat at the outside café, the guys all grinned at him. They all thought Mei was a hottie and was just a little jealous that he got to take her home.

"No Jake I really don't want you to leave since you haven't seen the guys in years. I'll be fine with my brother."

"Come on Jake let the pretty lady go with her brother. We still have to catch up," said one of the guys who had brought a six pack of beer with him.

"Piss off Kouji, this isn't your problem," said Jake and just glared. There was just something in his friend's tone that shook him. The anger just seeped out from almost no where.

Megumi looked stunned as she brought her hand up to his shoulder. "Jake?" She asked with worry. His crystal blue eyes turned to her and he saw the worry in her clear grey eyes.

"Sorry Mei…I didn't mean…I don't know what snapped."

"It's okay Jake, but maybe you should just stay then. I don't want you driving while you're upset."

"Yeah I shouldn't be driving right now, so how about we go for a walk?" asked Jake as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It fell past her skirt but the scent of him was so overwhelming that she had to fight the urge to sniff the scent.

"You want to go for a walk?" The blush that was on her face was hidden thanks to the dim lighting.

"Yeah, we haven't had time to catch up since I got back. And I want some time alone with you," said Jake with a smile. He was starting to relax again.

"Yeah okay, let me just go tell Tai-nii that I have a ride okay?" When Jake nodded she ran off and went to find her brother.

"Hey Jake you okay now buddy?" asked one of the guys.

"Yeah with Mei why wouldn't he be," said another one.

"You know you guys should stop being so jealous, just cause me and Mei have a connection doesn't mean you all have to be mad at me," said Jake as he just walked towards Megumi and her brother.

"You better take care of my baby sis, Jake, and bring her back at a reasonable hour," said Taiyou with a grin as he had his arms wrapped around Riya.

"Shut up Tai, you two have fun," said Riya with a wink as she turn back to Taiyou.

"Well let's get going," said Mei as she linked her arms through his. Usually she gets nervous around him, but there something about him today that made her want to soothe. "So what happened back there? You never loose your cool like that," said Megumi.

"I really don't know, I just didn't like the way they were talking, especially about you. Something just kinda…"

"Snapped?" she finished for him as her grey eyes were stuck on his face.

"Yeah exactly. I'm sorry if it scared you," he said as he looked down at her now. He was just a little startled by the proximity. When she smiled and eased back a little she noticed him relax too.

"You didn't scare me, just got a little worried was all. So tell me how is everything back in California? I haven't been able to talk to you for almost three years now. Is the art thing going okay?" she asked as they walked down the well lit street.

"It's all pretty good there. I share a dorm with Dai. And we usually crash at Mike and Dan's house on the weekends. It's a pretty awesome house. And the art thing is doing pretty good if I do say so myself. I'm one of the top in my program," said Jake with a grin that illuminated his face.

"That's good to know. I'd love to see some of your work! Can I?" asked Megumi.

"Only if you show me your dance," said Jake. He grinned when he saw her blush.

"You want to see me dance?" she asked.

"Yeah, you always were good at it when we were kids. Now that's you're all grown up I'd love to see how you move, in your Tutu," he said with a grin.

"I'm not a ballerina and I don't wear a Tutu…I wear tights!" she said with a smirk.

"Well that's even better, when is your next show?"

"Well I don't really know the arts classes I'm taking in college just started…so I would have to ask the prof about when our first show would be," said Megumi.

"Well I don't want to wait……I know, why don't we have a show like we used to do when we were kids." Megumi looked

"Yeah and you would do your fight scene with Daisuke and Hiro?" asked Megumi with a snort.

"Of course! We'll rope Mike and Dan into the mix. We can get the younger kids to do something too! It'll be fun, and we can get Emi to relax a little with all that's been going on with her these last few days," said Jake.

"You're actually serious about this?" asked Megumi as she looked up at him. He grinned down at her.

"Of course I am, come on you know it was loads of fun. Especially at Izayoi-oba-chan's back yard."

"You know what I like the way you think, we should tell the other's and maybe we can do something next week," she said, starting to get on board about it.

"Yeah it sounds like a plan now how about I get you some hot chocolate you look frozen," said Jake as he swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Sure." She blushed a dark shade of red as he led her towards a little café just a few buildings down.

-

"I can't believe we watched that! It was so scary!" said Emi

"Really, I thought it was pretty stupid," said Michael with a laugh.

"Why did I pick Prom night when we could have watched Prince Caspian?"

"Come on Emi it's wasn't that bad. It was pretty stupid, that guy infatuated with some girl for so long, I think the guy just needs a life."

"Yeah but it was so creepy." She shuddered as she covered her face with her hands thinking about the psycho path killer.

"Don't worry if some psychopath comes after you I'll protect you." Emi looked up at him and when their eyes locked something felt like it shifted under her. She stumbled back almost bumping into some people. Michael caught her and steadied her to her feet.

"Hey what happened?" he asked as his green eyes looked at her face searching to see if she was okay.

"Nothing, sorry I didn't mean to stumble. But anyways we should get going Mom is the only one who gave me a project already and I should get started since its an at home project and Mom will be on my case if I don't start."

"But you said you didn't have homework."

"Yeah and I don't but I do have a project to start, and you can help me with it, if you'd like," said Emi with a grin. She found her subject.

"Depends on what it is," said Michael as he started walking towards his rental car.

"Well you have to model for me, so that I can paint you; maybe I should get you and your brother in the shot. I can do a contrast piece," said Emi as she thought of the possibilities.

"Sure. And while you're thinking on how you're gonna paint me how about I get you and me some ice cream?" asked Michael as he saw the ice cream parlour just down the street.

"Mhmm, sure why not," said Emi as she thought about how she wanted to paint Michael and she watched his face, studying every angle and contour.

-

Inuyasha was tired and wanted to just go home and sleep after a nice long shower. He had a long day at the office and then he had to go to Takahashi Corporation to attend a meeting with the big wigs. He was emotionally drained and didn't think he could deal with any more talking.

When he pulled into his driveway he saw that the whole gang was home, and as much as he loved them he wished that he was going to an empty house. When he opened the door to his house he heard the merriment of people and all the tension started to seep away.

"Dad's home!" yelled Kaito as he got up from his seat on the floor.

"Kai! Come back here you can't just move when you're modeling for me!"

Inuyasha smirked when he came into the large living room and saw his daughter in a plain white painting smock. Her hair was tied up on a high pony tail. She looked so cute in his eyes. "What's this all about? Kagome she looks just like you did when you tried painting Dai when he was a kid," said Inuyasha as he saw his wife sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands.

Kagome smiled as he walked into the room. She put the cup down on the floor as she crossed over to him. She could tell he was just a little tense, so she walked behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "You need to sit and have some tea. You look tense," she said as she worked out the knots in his shoulder.

"Thanks, it's been a long day." Inuyasha walked to the couch and sat down in front of it and picked up the cup that Kagome put down. She took her seat again and continued kneading his tense muscles

"Daddy can you be in the picture too? I'm trying to get all the guys in a portrait picture." Inuyasha glanced over at the group of guys. Kaito and Reiji were positioned on the floor sprawled and facing each other in an arm wrestle with Cleo sleeping in front of them. Then there was Daisuke with his arms slung over Michael and Daniel.

"But I don't think I'll be able to fit in anywhere, besides it looks too painful."

"No kidding I've been sitting here for forty minutes already and my butt is numb," said Daisuke as he squirmed.

"Hey I didn't put a gun to your head, you volunteered, the only person I asked was Michael," said Emi as she continued sketching on her easel.

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say, so tell me how much longer is this going to take?" asked Daisuke as he took his arm from Michael's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Watch it son it looks like you're coming onto Daniel," said Inuyasha with a smile. Daisuke saw what he was doing and immediately jumped up from his seat.

"Hey man I don't swing that way, Mal would be pissed if she knew you were trying to take me from her," said Daniel with amusement.

"Okay that's it, sorry Em but that's all for tonight," said Daisuke.

"Okay fine, but you have to sit for me again since you did today," said Emi.

"Yeah how much do you have left?" asked Daisuke as he skirted around Emi to look at the easel. What he saw amazed him, there in black and white sketch was their bodies. It was drawn to perfection with just a few unshaded parts. The only thing she had left to do was to add the faces. "Em this is amazing, how were you able to draw all this in forty minutes?"

"Well I'm just that good," said Emi as she brushed her shoulders.

"Well she did get the good artists genes from me," said Kagome as she got up and studied the picture.

"Mom you can't look at it!" said Emi as she covered the picture.

"Oh come on why can't I?" whined Kagome as she looked to Inuyasha for some help.

"She's right honey, Emi is doing a project for you, and you shouldn't see it until she has to hand it in," said Inuyasha.

"Oh you guys are no fun!" said Kagome.

"Well that's us! Now is there dinner yet?" asked Inuyasha as he sniffed the air for and trace of dinner when he got none his ears felt flat against his head.

"Sorry honey I just got home, let me go cook something up," said Kagome.

"How about we treat the family out tonight?" asked Michael.

"Really?" asked Kagome as she looked at Michael.

"Well we should help around here every now and then. And since you have to work every day and then come home and cook well we can do it for you," said Michael.

"Yeah that's true," said Daniel. "How about we order out tonight?"

"Oh really? Can we get anything we want?" asked Reiji.

"Sure the meal is on us," said Michael with a grin. "So what's good to eat around here, do you guys know of any good take out places?"

"Oh let's order from Surprise Palace!" said Kaito.

"NO!" yelled everyone else in the Takahashi family.

"Do I want to ask what Surprise Palace is?" asked Daniel as he bent down towards Reiji.

"No and its best if you never eat there, trust me," said Reiji with a shudder.

"Okay well then why don't you pick a place Uncle Inu," said Michael.

"Sure thing, how about we get some Chinese food? Lucky Fortune is really good," said Inuyasha.

"Oh then can I get sweet and sour pork?! It's so yummy from there," said Kaito.

"Yeah that should be fine," said Daniel.

"Well how about you guys order food while I go put this upstairs and get cleaned up," said Emi.

"Why don't I help you up," said Inuyasha.

"Sure thing, here you can hold this," said Emi as she handed the easel to Inuyasha. He grunted as he lifted it and then followed her up stairs. They walked into the art room that Inuyasha had refurnished once Kagome got the job as an art teacher. Emi opened the door and then placed the canvas up against the wall.

Inuyasha put the easel on the ground and just watched his daughter as she got out of the white smock. "Why did you put it on?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't use any paint so why did you wear the smock?"

"Oh well I was going to paint Michael in here but then Daniel and Dai-nii came home and saw us and then they wanted a portrait too, so I decided that it would be better to do a sketch, somehow the twins got involved and I thought the living room would be a better place for it," said Emi.

"Well it's a beautiful piece Em. You were always so talented."

"Oh Dad don't go getting all emotional, you know I don't do tears," she said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I don't know how I got four boys instead of three." Inuyasha smirked and Emi mirrored her father's smirk to perfection.

"Gee thanks dad."

"Hey anytime that's what I'm here for sweetie," said Inuyasha as he walked up to her. She just watched her father as he loosened his tie. His eyes turned dark as he looked straight into her eyes.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" he asked as he held out his hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Emi. She didn't want Inuyasha to know about her school problems, and she definitely didn't want to cause problems between her father and uncle Sesshomaru.

"There's something that's worrying you, Em I can see it in your eyes. You know you can tell me, and after yesterday, when I heard you crying in your room, I knew there was something wrong. Is it school?"

Emi looked away, she didn't want to cry and she knew if she stayed there with him she would. She just shook her head as she started to head for the door. "Emi, there is something because you're about to cry, and you just said you don't do tears." He tried for a smile but when he turned her back around and made her face him he saw that this wasn't the time for laughs. Something was definitely bothering his daughter and he would find out what.

"Dad I have to go take a shower, can we do this later?" she asked, her voice starting to shake.

"Oh Emi I wish you could tell me what's wrong," said Inuyasha as he pulled his daughter into his arms. He rested his head on hers as he murmured sweet things into her ear.

"Dad it's nothing…I can't deal with myself, so don't worry about it." She sighed as she held onto him. She could always feel safe in his embrace and they both knew that.

"Still is it too hard to tell me what it is? I want you to be able to talk to me Em I don't want to be a distant parent, I don't ever want to fail you kids so you have to be able to talk to me."

"Daddy you know that I talk to you, you know more about me than Dai-nii does and doesn't that say something? Just this once can you not ask?" her big hazel eyes looked straight into his amber eyes and that was what undid him.

"Okay fine I won't push you but you promise me the second it gets difficult you come straight to me okay?" Emi nodded with a smile as she squeezed just a little tighter.

"I promise now can I go have a shower?" asked Emi.

"Sure thing kiddo, just don't take too long cause I need a shower too," said Inuyasha as he let go of Emi.

"Well in that case I think I'll take my time!" she laughed as she ran out of the room. Inuyasha just laughed as he went back downstairs.

-

Classes went by in no time for Emi the next day. And nothing went wrong for the first time in a very long time. Kenta still bugged her in art class, trying so hard to get her to say yes to a date. Kentarou still left her alone in class and Remi didn't even show up because people thought she was being mean for no reason at all and she just couldn't take it..

Seeing Remi being questioned in class was a big bonus for Emi because she never saw it before especially not in the school. That brought a smile to her face as she shut her locker door. Lifting her book bag onto her should Emi made her way to the exit. She had a shift after school today and decided to go right there after school.

The Supermarket was just fifteen minutes away from her school. Since she didn't start for another two hours she thought she'd take a slow steady walk, clear her head a little.

So she started her walk and just as she turned the corner of the street she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She twitched just a little knowing Kenta was chasing her again. "What do you want Ken—tarou?" she was shocked to see him of all people there.

"Uh hi you dropped this on your way out," said Kentarou as he held a bracelet in his hands.

Emi looked down at her wrist and saw that it was gone and snatched it from his hands. "Thanks now if you don't mind I have to go," said Emi as she turned around and walked off.

"You know about the other day…I was going to stop it. I really didn't mean it to get so…out of hand."

"Yeah well thanks for thinking about me but it didn't get out of hand at all and I'm fine so yeah…"

"Yeah…" said Kentarou as he turned back around and walked over to the school. He got into his car and drove off; he had work later that night and knew that Emi would be there too. He needed to clear his mind, he needed to see Remi and just get his mind off…other things.

So he called her. "Hey Rem where are you?"

"We're at the café down the street, we skipped last block I couldn't stand being in that class with her!" said Remi.

"Oh well I'm gonna come get you, we haven't spent any time together in a while," said Kentarou.

"Yeah sure just come by and pick me up," said Remi as she sat snuggled against Kisuke. He was kissing her neck as she talked to her boy friend on the phone.

"Okay I'll be there soon." With that he hung up and turned his car around to drive to the café that they always went to.

When he got there he saw Remi in Kisuke's arms. They were hugging each other and a little too close for his own liking. "Rem what are you two doing?" he asked as he watched them.

"Oh Ken! You're here! Well then let's get going!" She let go of Kisuke quickly as she ran to the car.

"What were you two doing?" he asked once they drove away. He watched Kisuke in the rear view mirror and glared.

"Oh he was just hugging me good bye, nothing wrong with that is there?" she asked as she looked at him.

"No but I don't want you to go out with him alone, you two were too close for my likes," said Kentarou.

"Well you don't have to worry baby I only love you," said Remi as she pecked his cheek since he was driving.

"Yeah just don't let him get close to you again," said Kentarou with a growl when he noticed her scent had changed. Usually her scent would be mingled with his because they slept together, but now there was another scent mixed into that and it was very familiar.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Remi when Kentarou slammed on the brakes.

"Your scent, why does it…why does it have Kisuke's scent with it?!" he asked with his anger surfacing.

"What are you talking about? He hugged me so of course our scents would mix," said Remi like it was obvious.

"No that's your outer scent, your inner scent has his scent all over it," said Kentarou.

"What are you talking about inner scent and outer scent?" asked Remi.

"Dad told me that when you take someone your scent mixes in with that person's and it won't change as long as you two stay together. Your outer scent changes everyday depending on what you encounter, and I can sense Kisuke's scent mixed with your inner scent."

"Ken what are you getting at?"

"Rem get the hell out of my car!" He finally put two and two together. She had cheated on him and all under his nose with someone who he considered a friend.

"Ken—"

"NO! Get out of my car, just get the hell out of my goddamn car!" he yelled.

"Ken, but I—I didn't do—"

"Like hell you didn't, you slept with him! You slept with Kisuke! And all under my nose, how dare you do this and try to play innocent, now get the hell out of my car and go back to him!"

"Fine then if that's how you wanna be then fuck you. You weren't any good anyways! Kisuke is twice the man you are." Remi huffed as she threw the door open.

"We're over Remi, we're fucking over you hear me! So just leave with whatever dignity you have left and don't let the door hit you on your way out!" Remi slammed the door shut as she stomped off.

Kentarou hit his head against the steering wheel. He wasn't even upset that she cheated on him; he was upset that he wasn't able to realize it until now.

He watched her walk off steaming and spewing curse words as she went. "How did I think that she would be faithful to me? How did I never realize what they were doing!? When they always hung out together!"

Kentarou glared at her image in his rear view and drove off. He needed to get away from this place he needed to go somewhere where he wouldn't know anyone.

-

Emi had already made it to her work and still had almost two hours before her shift started. She went into the staff room and put her things in the locker before leaving the store again.

There was a little neighbour hood park just up the street, and that was where she was heading. She wanted to just sit and think, clear her mind and figure out what to do with her cousin.

She headed up the street and when the small park came into view she smiled cheerfully since the place was nearly deserted; just how she liked it.

She sat on the swing and just rocked back and forth. The serenity of the place eased her mind and the breeze lifted her. The peaceful atmosphere stopped almost immediately when Emi heard a loud car screech to a halt just down by the sidewalk.

Emi just grumbled and turned around; she didn't want to be disturbed.

-

Kentarou was blind with anger as he spotted the secluded park. He slammed on the brakes and got out. His mind was going a mile a minute and nothing seemed to stop it. His plan on getting everything off his mind back fired especially when he turned towards the park and saw a girl wearing his school uniform.

When he smelt her scent he realized who it was. Everything in his right mind told him to get back in his car and just drive away, but his body moved differently. He started towards Emi.

She shifted in the swing as she heard foot steps. Kentarou stopped still for a second but when Emi didn't turn around he continued up towards the swing set.

He took a seat on the swing just beside her. When she turned to look at him she glared. "What are you stalking me now?" she asked dryly.

"No, just doing the same thing you're doing here. Getting away from the world." He dropped his head and just looked at his feet.

"Yeah well just to let you know when I try to get away from things you are one of the top things on my list. Why are you here of all places?!" Emi asked angrily. She didn't want to be near him of all people, but there was something really off about him lately. Just a few days ago he was picking on her and making fun, but now he doesn't even say a thing.

"Sorry there was no where else I could find that would detach me from the world that I hate."

That threw her off guard. The world he hates, why would he hate his life. "What are you talking about?" asked Emi as she kept her eyes on him.

"Of course you think my life is perfect, but that's the farthest thing from the truth. And to add to it I found out that my stupid girlfriend was cheating on me with one of my own friends…hehe your probably laughing inside right now."

"You know you're really stupid to ever go out with her. She's messed up, and she's been sleeping with Kisuke for months now, if you'd like to know." Emi saw the hurt in his eyes when she said that, and even though she hated the guy she never thought she'd feel bad for him when he found out about Remi's deceitful ways.

"Well I should have figured, but thanks for the details."

"Hey look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that—"

"No you have a right to, I've hurt you more than once and I know now how it feels. I guess I should apologize to you not the other way around," said Kentarou as he looked up at Emi.

"No don't apologize to me. I don't want you to apologize to me, I don't…I don't want to see you as a good person. You're still mean and I know this is just an act," said Emi as she got up. She couldn't face him. She didn't want to face him.

"Sorry Emi for all that I've done, I really am sorry," he said with a laugh as he looked at her retreating back.

Emi stiffened for a second but kept on walking. To stay there and talk to the one guy who she detested more than anyone but Remi was just stupid. She kept her pace casual but knowing that he was watching her made her feel uneasy.

When she looked back she could have sworn she saw tears forming in his eyes as the scent of salt wafted towards her. She shook her head to shake loose those emotions for Kentarou and kept on walking back down the hill, and back to work.

-

"Hideki! Come on we have to go!" Sai smiled when he heard his son's usual groans.

"But I'm busy Dad!"

"Yeah and I'm hungry. We have no food in the house so we need to go shopping. But if you don't want to go then I'll just get all my favourites, you know like the spinach pies and bran cereal. Then you'd have to be stuck with those until we go shopping again."

"Okay fine I'm coming!" said Hideki as he came downt he stairs.

"Good, maybe we'll see Emi there too," said Sai knowing that Hideki would be happy to see her. He always had a small crush on her.

"Really, we're going to her store?" asked Hideki.

"Well yeah it's the closest on to the house. So are you ready?" asked Sai.

"Yeah I'm ready. Come on Dad let's go." Hideki grabbed his coat and went to the front door. Sai grabbed his keys and followed his son.

-

Emi was nervous through her whole shift, knowing that Kentarou was lurking around the store. She saw him once or twice walking as if he was a zombie, which was something she'd never, thought she'd see in him.

She glanced at her watch to see what time it was and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she only had ten more minutes.

She smiled at the next customer as she rang the order through, that was when she saw Kentarou and he looked defeated. She followed his gaze and saw the one person that hurt him more than anyone else: Remi.

Emi glared at Remi and caused the next customer to get startled. "Oh sorry I wasn't glaring at you." Emi blushed and that eased the customer.

"It's alright, I was just thinking what the hell did I do to her, but since you've apologized it's okay."

"Yeah sorry about that, just some things on my mind and I didn't realize what I was doing," said Emi with a smile. She continued on with the order and then proceeded to close up.

Once she finished up she went upstairs to change and get home.

-

"That'll be 119.28," said the perky cashier as she looked at Sai.

"Wow we spent so much. It's all your junk food," said Sai as he sneered at his son in good humour.

"Hey you made me come, so don't complain. Come on Dad we don't come shopping here often anyways," said Hideki as he continued packing.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry here's my card," said Sai as he gave his credit card to the cashier. She smiled at Hideki before charging the card.

"There you go, have a good night!" she smiled as she turned to the next customer.

Sai started helping Hideki with the bagging. He tried to put all his veggies in one bag when he dropped an apple and it rolled onto the floor.

"Geez Dad how do you drop an apple," said Hideki as he ran after it to pick it up, but before he got to it someone else picked it up. Hideki looked up at saw a woman with short red hair, and sleek glasses.

"Is this yours?" asked June as she looked at the cute little boy.

"Yeah, thanks." He turned back around and continued with the bagging.

"Hideki that's no way to treat a person when they've helped you," said Sai as he turned to June to say his thanks. He stood still as he saw her. Her smile was beautiful but it didn't even compare to her face. she looked elegant and sophisticated with her short red hair framing her soft featured face and a pair of sleek rimless glasses perched on her nose. It was quite a sight to behold in his eyes.

June had the same reaction. She just saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. His sand blond hair and beautiful green eyes staring at her in what she fantasized to be lust though she knew it was just her imagination again.

"It's okay, boys will be boys."

"Yeah, my name is Hideki—uh I mean my name is Sai, and this little brat here is my son, Hideki. Say hi."

"Hi." Hideki mumbled as he continued bagging the groceries.

"Um excuse me sir, could you hurry up the bagging I don't have any space for the other customers' groceries."

"Oh right sorry," said Sai as he continued bagging but June didn't leave they continued talking.

"Emi!"

Sai and June looked behind them and saw Emi walking towards them with her book bag.

"Hey guys. You went shopping?" asked Emi as she ruffled Hideki's hair.

"Yeah, are you still working?" asked Hideki.

"Nope, I just finished. You need some help Uncle Sai?" asked Emi as she saw the mess he was creating trying to bag his groceries.

"Uh yeah sure, Em."

"Emi are they your relatives?" asked June as she turned to Emi.

"Well yeah I guess you can say that. Uncle Sai is friends with my parents. So I've kinda grown up with him."

"Oh well then it's nice to meet another one of your relatives, but I guess I should get going," said June as she heard a cashier page for her.

"It was nice meeting you," said Sai before she took off.

"Uncle Sai you know you can close your mouth now." Emi smirked when she saw him sputter.

"I wasn't gaping!" he countered.

"Did I say you were? Did I say that Hideki?" Hideki grinned.

"Nope, and Dad just admitted that he did," said Hideki.

"You two are mean," said Sai as he finished up the bagging.

"Thanks!" The two kids grinned.

"So Em do you need a ride?" asked Sai as they walked out of the store.

"Well…if it wouldn't be too much trouble sure," said Emi with a smile.

"Oh Dad can we go to Emi's house for a while?" asked Hideki.

"Sure, but how about we go home first and dump all the groceries?"

"That's fine with me," said Emi as she took one last look at the store and saw Kentarou outside with Remi trying to talk to him. Emi glared again, couldn't Remi just leave it? She got caught and now she was trying to justify it.

It irked Emi to think that her cousin was so dense, but she turned around, it wasn't her problem, so she didn't have to worry about it, but something in her still thought about how he was feeling.

Even as she tried to push the thought out it still kept coming back.

-

**A/N: Well there you go! Did you like it? Did you hate it, well either way I'd like to know! And this is a special shout to **sara bell from hell** cause I love the fact that you sent me a message to upload. I was planning on doing it today either way, but because you sent the message I started to work on it sooner! **

**So I hope you all liked it! Now leave me some feed back!**


	9. Ch 9: Set the Record Straight

Living in Misery

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 9:** Set the Record Straight

_X XX X_

"_You're Emi Takahashi!? The school's Ugly Duckling? The Other Takahashi girl!? NO WAY!"_

_-Students-_

"_Kentarou and Remi broke up!? What is going on here?"_

_-Students-_

"_Seems like everything is finally working for me instead of against me! Well maybe not everything…"_

_-Emi-_

_X XX X_

"Just leave me alone! We broke up Remi so there's no need for us to talk anymore," said Kentarou as he walked past her. All weekend she'd been popping up out of no where and trying to persuade him to take her back, and now it was just starting to piss him off.

"Ken, it was just a mistake, don't I at least get a second chance?" asked Remi.

"No you don't deserve shit, you've been doing it for a long time now, so it being a mistake is just bull shit. You don't even deserve me talking to you, so just fuck off!" said Kentarou as he went to his car. He was on his way to school and she just showed up at his house.

"But how am I supposed to get to school? My driver left me here because I thought you'd give me a ride," said Remi with a pout.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't give lying bitches a ride anywhere, not anymore," he said as he gave her a disinterested glance and shut his door.

Remi just gawked as Kentarou drove off leaving her alone. She screamed and cried in frustration. She looked back at Kentarou's meagre house. She couldn't believe that she was falling for a middle-class guy and he didn't even want her.

Reluctantly she pulled out her cell phone and pressed one on her phone within seconds the phone was answered. "Hey can you come get me? Need a ride to school," said Remi.

"Yeah sure, I'll be at your house in a sec, though why don't you just take your own car?" asked Kisuke.

"Well I'm not at home dumbass! I'm at Ken's house!" said Remi with frustration.

"Okay then why do you want me to give you a ride when you can ask your boy friend to do it?"

Remi bit her lip, she didn't tell him that they broke up, hoping that she would be able to reconcile with Kentarou before school on Monday but since that didn't happen she would have to tell him. "Well the thing is we broke up. He finally found out about us," said Remi.

"You mean he found out that we slept together?" asked Kisuke feeling a cold sweat go down his spine.

"Yeah now can you come get me?" asked Remi.

"Sorry Rem I have to get to school right now, I need to go to a meeting for the student comity," said Kisuke as he hung up the phone.

"You're not even on the goddamn comity! Damn it!" He huffed and then called her older brother to get a ride with him since he was on the way to school.

"Nii-chan! Can you give me a ride to school?!" she pleaded when he answered the phone.

"Remi? Didn't you already get a ride to school?" asked Hiro as he pulled on his jacket.

"Well I told the driver to drive me to Ken's house but…he already left. And by the time I knocked on the door the driver already took off, so can you grab me on your way to school?" asked Remi.

"Hold on let me just ask Kei and see what the hell is taking her so long," said Hiro. Remi listened to her older brother as he yelled for their sister. She heard a faint conversation and then Hiro came back. "Okay just wait for a couple minutes Keira is looking for something," said Hiro.

"But I'll look so stupid standing here!" said Remi.

"Well you could walk you know, the school isn't that far from Ken's house," said Hiro dryly.

"Okay, okay I'll wait just tell Onee-chan to hurry up!" said Remi with a whine.

"Yeah, yeah," said Hiro and he hung up. Remi just leaned against the fence and groaned. Her life seemed to be falling apart while her stupid cousin's was just perfect. Somehow Remi thought that Emi had something to do with Kentarou breaking up with her and she was going to get even.

-

"You know you should just give up bro, she's really not feeling you at all," said Kano as he sat in his brother's room waiting for him to finish with his hair so that they could go to school.

"Just shut up Kano, Emi and I have something and you're just too young to know what it is," said Kenta as he finished the last touches on his look. Kano snorted and just got up from the bed.

"Yeah I'm thirteen and I don't a thing about it but I know what someone tries to avoid you especially that day when she got picked up by that older guy," said Kano with a laugh.

"Oh just shut up and wait downstairs you brat!" said Kenta as he shoved his brother out of his room and slammed the door in his face. Kano laughed all the way downstairs. Kenta rolled his eyes as he looked himself in the mirror once more.

His blond hair was dishevelled but that was how he wanted it, because it looked perfect that way. His face was clean and moisturized—he is one guy who knew how to take care of his skin. His uniform was untucked and the tie loose. "Perfect!" he said as he grabbed his bag and hung it over his shoulder. "Emi you try not to fall for me now!" He grinned as he went downstairs, excited for school for the first time in a long time.

-

Emi was in the art room looking over her drawings. The group shot was done and looked really good but there was something off about it for her portrait. She glanced to the one beside it; one of Michael and Daniel. They were just head shots but their looks were really enigmatic, and that was what she wanted. She did a total of four pictures. The third one was of her younger brothers. They did a goofy pose but it looked really adorable.

Finally she drew a single portrait of Daisuke. He was wearing shorts and a jersey and had a head band pushing away his messy hair. She liked that one the best, but still couldn't decide on which one would be her class submission. She shrugged her shoulder since she didn't need to hand it in until the end of the week.

"Emi! Come on you have to have breakfast before we go!" said Kagome from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I'm coming!" said Emi as she glanced over the sketches once more and then ran out of the room. When she got to the kitchen table she saw that the whole household was there. Even Daniel was up and energetically debating some movie with Kaito. Emi smiled at their interaction and then she noticed that Reiji was sitting at the corner barely touching his food.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Emi as she walked over to him and pulled up a chair beside him. Reiji looked up at his older sister and his eyes looked so withdrawn.

"Nothing, just not up yet," said Reiji trying to fake a smile but Emi could see past that.

"Oh come on Rei I won't tell, I know there's something bothering you," said Emi. Reiji looked around the table and his eyes landed on one person. Emi tried to follow his gaze but she didn't quite catch what he was looking at. Emi looked back at her brother and saw that he was just starting blankly at his food.

She let out a sigh knowing that he wouldn't say anything and left him alone and went to grab herself some food.

Reiji glanced up at his sister, he wanted so badly to tell her what he knew, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed. He glanced at his brothers and saw that they were all enjoying the breakfast but he just didn't have the heart to eat after what he heard last night…

_It was past midnight and Reiji woke up in his bed feeling restless and surprisingly thirsty. He rolled over in his bed and looked at his alarm clock the light blared showing that it was one thirty. He groaned but got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _

_Walking bleary eyed he found his way out of his room and into the hall. He walked down the hall and made his way down the stairs. Once he got to the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. He let out a content sigh and was now wide awake. _

_Turning back around he walked back towards his room. As he walked down the hall he heard voices coming from his parent's room. He wasn't going to stop but what he heard stopped him dead in his tracks. _

"Inuyasha, I don't know what it is, I'm really scared…" _It was Kagome and she was crying. Reiji couldn't move, he tried to but he couldn't, his legs just stayed still. _

"Kagome we need to get it checked, I don't want you hurting." _Reiji wanted to run into the room and question his parents. 'What are they talking about and why is mom crying?' he thought as he stood still. _

_­_"It's not so bad but I'm scared it's getting worse. It's starting to hurt more now than it did before, what could it be?" _Reiji felt tears fall down his own face as he heard the anguish and turmoil in his mother's voice. _

"_Mama what's wrong with you?" he murmured as he listened to his parents. _

"Kagome you should have told me earlier, baby if it's hurting. I want to make it better." _Reiji brushed back his tears as he heard his mom sob most likely into his father's shoulder. _

"I know. Inuyasha I need to see a doctor, but……I don't want to worry the kids. Daisuke already thinks there's something wrong, I know that's why he's here, but he's putting up such a brave face for me."

'_Nii-chan knows?' he thought. _

"Why the hell haven't you told me then?"_ Inuyasha sounded mad but his voice was still tender. _

"Because I didn't want to worry you either." _Reiji could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smile too. _

"Well let's get to sleep, tomorrow I'll make calls to get an appointment with our doctor. I promise I'll take care of you." _Reiji willed his legs to move and finally he made his way back to his room, the tears still falling down his face as he played back what he heard his parents say…_

"Reiji let's go, or you'll be late for school." Reiji snapped out of his day dream and looked up at his mom. She had a big smile on her face as she waited for him. He glanced around and saw that the table had been cleared. Everyone had already left.

"Oh it's time to go?" asked Reiji.

"Yes, come on sweetie, I need to get to school too." She held out a hand to him and he took it. Kagome wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they walked through the house. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Reiji looked up at his mother. "Huh, nothing's wrong why would you ask?"

"Well cause you didn't eat anything, and usually you are more lively than you were today," said Kagome as she brushed his hair back. Reiji looked at his mom with so much worry but Kagome smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Mama, I love you." Reiji turned into her and hugged her tightly. Kagome looked down at him a little confused but hugged him back just as hard.

"I love you too sweetie, you remind me so much of your father," she said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. "Now let's get going before we're both late and I don't want you to get in trouble so early in the year," said Kagome with a smile as she walked to her car where her other two kids were already in the car waiting. She looked at Reiji and smiled at him as he smiled back as he got into the back with his twin.

"Okay mom let's go!" said Kaito. All three looked at him and were shocked to hear his enthusiasm. "What!? Can't I guy want to go to school?" asked Kaito.

The car broke out into laughter as Kagome pulled out of the driveway.

-

Emi was sitting in her desk in English class listening intently to Yoshino-sensei. Once he gave them free time during the last twenty minutes Emi pulled out her note book. She had to finish her short story for the newspaper by tomorrow, and she was mainly done but she wanted to edit it and thought it was the perfect time. So she got to work.

"Mieko, come here." Emi heard Asato calling her and she looked up to see him waving her over. She rolled her eyes not really wanting to deal with more stares than she was getting. She mouthed _what_ and he just shrugged and told her to come to him once more. She let out a groan but got up and walked across the class to the other side.

"Look here Meiko-chan, I know you're knew and everything, but Asato is not someone you can just faun all over," said a girl as she blocked Emi's path. Emi looked at her and realized it was Chisa, and she knew that Chisa had a major crush on her cousin. She rolled her eyes, as she was about to sidestep and got to her cousin Chisa just blocked the way.

"Don't try to act smart with me, Asato is mine and you are not going to ruin my chances with him!"

"Don't worry about me ruining anything with him, last I checked we were allowed to talk to anyone you want," said Emi. She looked over Chisa's shoulder and met eyes with Asato. He raised his brow in a question of if he should help her and she just shook her head.

"Well I don't care, stop talking to him!" said Chisa with anger.

"Look Chisa…" Emi said with a sigh as she dropped her shoulders. "I have no intention of having any form of relationship with Asato other than that of kin. I know you think I'm Mieko, and that is my name but it's my middle name. I am Emi Takahashi, and for some god damn reason you people don't recognize me," said Emi as she looked at Chisa. Chisa's expression was blank as she stared at Emi closely and saw the resemblance.

"But you're so…pretty. Why did you…why did you look…so bad?" asked Chisa.

Emi laughed then. "Thanks I guess, and the reason I looked 'so bad' was because of my cousin and my lack of care in my appearance," said Emi with a laugh.

"You're cousin? Are you talking about Remi? And how could you not care about your appearance, that's the one thing all girls should care for!" said Chisa in disbelief.

"Well I grew up with almost all guys three brothers, my best friend was a guy and most of my cousins for the longest time were guys, and so I ran with them and I had no reason to get all dolled up, you can even ask Asa he'll vouch for me," said Emi with a warm smile. It had been a while since she talked to one of the other students that she didn't know.

Chisa smiled back. "Hey I'm sorry I yelled at you then Emi-chan and I hope that we can be friends. It's just that I've always liked your cousin but I never had the guts to talk to him, he's just so sweet," said Chisa with a dreamy sigh.

"Trust me Chisa-chan he isn't all that sweet but if you can see past all his faults then good for you. And I'd love to be your friend, I haven't had any who I haven't known outside of my family," said Emi.

"Really?" asked Chisa incredulously.

"Yeah, my parent's best friends all have kids around my age so I am friends with them but that's cause we all grew up together, I was never able to make friends with people at school, cause of my cousin Remi," said Emi with a bitter distaste.

"Well then I'd love to be you're friend. You're actually pretty cool," said Chisa holding out her hand to Emi.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," said Emi as she took Chisa's hand and they shook finalizing their friendship.

Asato was watching with amazement, Emi had a conversation with one of the girls in his school, and they seemed to have hit it off. He eyed the girl and since he couldn't see the face he couldn't tell who it was. There were two girls who had those long blue locks in the class.

He glanced around the room and spotted the other girl in their class who had long blue hair. "So Emi's talking to Chisa, that girl is so cute," he said with a sigh.

"Asa, your plan is busted!" said Emi as she slammed her hand on the desk to get his attention. He nearly jumped out of his seat. He glared at Emi as she stood smiling at him. He just grinned and was about to yell at her when he saw Chisa standing behind Emi shyly.

"Hey Em, why is she hiding behind you?" he said below a whisper but Emi picked it up and grinned.

"Asa I want you to meet my friend Chisa-chan, and she wants to ask you something," said Emi as she stepped out of the way and left Chisa open to Asato's stare.

She blushed as her eyes met his. They were almost as dark as her blue hair but with grey flecks mixed in. He never realized how pretty they were. She had a small beauty mark just below her right eye. It was so appealing to him that he wanted to touch her there. "Hey Chisa-chan," he said after he noticed that he was just staring.

"H-hi Higurashi-kun!" she yelled out and immediately covered her mouth. The blush became even darker and Asato smiled. She was definitely cute.

"Asato is fine Chisa-chan," he said.

"Then just call me Shica…EH! I mean Chisa! Sorry it's just I've never talked to you before and I'm really nervous!" she practically yelled at him. He let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, how about we talk some more at lunch today?" asked Asato as he got up holding out his hand to her.

"R-really? You want to have lunch with me?" she asked, she held her hands together in front of her.

"Of course, I've always thought you were really cute, and now that I've actually talked to you I want to get to know you better, so do you wanna have lunch with me?" he asked.

"H-hai!!" she said enthusiastically as she grabbed his hand with both of hers and shook it vigorously. Then she realized it was because of Emi that she was able to talk to Asato. "Arigatou Emi-chan! Thank you for getting me to talk to Asato!" said Chisa with a blush, since she used his name with such friendliness.

"Don't mention it, and since you and Asa are so friendly then we should be too, so just call me Emi, or Em for short," said Emi with a bright smile.

"Hai! And you call me Chisa, or Chi for short, okay Emi!" said Chisa with a grin as she hugged Emi.

Asato smiled as he saw his cousin blooming, and she looked so pretty doing it too. Remi didn't have a chance to ruin his cousin's rep this year and he was going to make sure of it.

-

Sitting on the stool was starting to get really uncomfortable for Emi, not to mention that she was stuck having to converse with Kenta since he was the only person not concentrating on his painting.

"Hey Emi would you like to be my subject? I haven't picked on yet and thought that you'd be the perfect subject for me to paint," said Kenta.

"Uh Kenta, I barely have time after school to be able to sit for another hour or so. Sorry but it won't be possible," said Emi bitting her lip.

"I would just need one sitting I promise, one day, that's all I ask," said Kenta.

"But I don't have the time this week I'm sorry, all my free time I'm using to do my own project," said Emi.

"Oh okay fine, if you can't do it then I guess I'll have to find someone else," said Kenta with a sigh trying to get pity from her.

"Uh Kenta-kun can you stop moving your head? I need to work on it but its kinda annoying with you moving every two seconds," said one of the girls in the class.

"Yeah, Emi-chan could you shift your head a little to the left? Yeah like that! Thanks," said another girl with a smile as she went back behind her canvas.

'_Man I can't stand all this attention, I miss not having to worry about someone to come and talk to me,'_ thought Emi as she sat on the stool.

After another ten minutes Kagome looked up from her desk. "Okay class that's enough for today, you should all be almost finished your project so tomorrow will be your last day to work in class, and I hope you four models are working hard on your own projects. I'm looking forward to seeing all your hard work," said Kagome with a smile. "Now you can all clean up and you have the rest of the class to talk until the bell rings."

"Ah that was so boring!" said Emi as she stood up and raised her hands in the air to stretch, raising her shirt showing just a bit of her stomach. She didn't even notice but that was until she heard, _heard_, people drooling. She looked around and Kenta and all the other boys that were in her group were staring at her in obvious hunger. "Uh what are you guys doing?" Then she looked down at herself and quickly pulled her shirt down. "Oh man what the hell!"

"Emi you're killing me here!" said Kenta as he looked at her dreamily.

"Stop it Kenta-kun! Don't look it me like that! Mom help me!" said Emi losing all her cool. Kagome looked up at her daughter and was amused to see half the class, mainly the boys, staring at Emi.

"I don't see any cleaning, boys get back to work please," said Kagome with a smile.

"H-hai sensei!" said the student who had been a gawking Emi. Emi let out a sigh as she kept her arms crossed over her. She felt exposed and went to help put the desk back in order.

When the bell rang Emi sprang out of her seat and ran out of the class. She wanted to get as far away as she possibly could especially Kenta who was staring at her the whole time while they waited for the class the end.

She shuddered and she opened her locker and tossed her books inside and pulled out her lunch and her note book. She went back to her favourite tree outside and sat down hoping no one would find her there.

"Emi!" She groaned thinking that she'd need to run but when she looked up she met a crimson gaze and her body relaxed immensely.

"Taro! Oh it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since that fight with Remi, what the hell!" she said as she smacked him on the legs since he was still standing.

"Hey you're one to talk, you could always call me too or come over—"

"Like I'm gonna walk all the way to your house!" she retorted with a snort.

"Okay first of all you did walk to my house that morning and how long did that take you huh?! And secondly it's not my fault you still don't want to go for your permit," said Taro with a grin.

"Okay fine you win," she said with a sigh. He sat down beside her and grinned.

"I'm liking the new look Em. Looking a lot better than before; you even left your hair down. It looks good on you," said Taro.

She blushed at the compliment. "Yeah well since Remi lost my glasses I have to wear my contacts and the hair well I just don't care how it is as long as it's out of the way," said Emi.

"Yeah well you're looking good, so how is the bruise?" asked Taro as he lifted his hand to her chin and moved her head so that he can view the spot where she had the bruise. It was covered by the make up so he couldn't tell.

"It's almost gone, so pretty soon I won't have to wear the make up anymore," said Emi with relief.

"But you looked good that day when Kin put it on you," said Taro.

"Yeah sure…" she looked back at her book and then noticed Taro get up from his spot beside her. "Where are you going?"

"Well I just came to say hi, you make an effort in our friendship since someone just stopped altogether."

"What! I do so make an effort you big jerk! And don't go please!" said Emi pleading with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on you know that look gets to me. Why do you want me to stick around, especially since you have your notebook with you? You hate people around when you're working," said Taro.

"Because I have a _stalker_!" She whined with exaggeration.

"A stalker, now you have to be kidding!" he started to laugh.

"I'm not kidding, there's this kid named Kenta in my art class and he thinks there is something between us and he was staring at me funny all class," said Emi shuddering at the thought.

"Are you talking about the poised and composed Kenta Akiyama?" asked Taro. Emi just nodded her response. "He can't be a stalker, it just doesn't seem like him, and with all the things Aunt K says about him how could it be true?" asked Taro.

"Well I don't know but he is really starting to bug me and you know the worst part about it is that he doesn't even know who I am, he never noticed me before but ever since I started wearing my contacts it's like he can see me now! It's so frustrating!" she said with a groan.

"Well then tell him and if he walks away then you come tell me and I'll kick his ass for you," said Taro with a laugh.

"You kick someone's ass, now that's a laugh Taro." She started laughing and soon received a hard smack on her head.

"Ow you big jerk!" said Emi.

"Sorry hand slipped," he said with an innocent smile.

"From where?!" she glared at him and then they both broke out in laughter. Once it subsided Emi looked at Taro. "You know this is probably the best day of my high school career! I made a friend today all by my self!" she said like a little kid.

"Good for you!" said Taro as he patted her head as if he was talking to a two year old.

"Hey I'm being serious and she has the hot's for Asa, they have a lunch date right now!" said Emi.

"What, Asa actually likes someone?" asked Taro with disbelief.

"Yup!" Taro looked at Emi and smiled warmly.

"Em I'm glad you're finally having some fun at school, now I'm just gonna go get some food and I'll be right back okay?" asked Taro.

"Yeah…" she watched him walk away and hoped that no one would come sit with her while Taro was gone.

-

"What the hell you two broke up!?" asked Yoko as she sat with Remi in the pale pink Porsche. It was lunch time and Yoko had been giving Remi a weird look for the last two classes so she decided to tell her. "How did it happen!? Why did it happen?...Don't tell me he finally figured it out?"

"Yeah, he found out that Kisuke and I slept together, and well he broke up with me on Friday," said Remi. Tears were actually starting to form and she didn't understand why. She didn't like him, not as much as everyone thought, but now it seemed like he meant more to her than she initially imagined, before she only went out with him because he was the most popular guy in their grade.

"What happened?! Oh tell me," said Yoko, thinking that Remi didn't care at all that she broke up with Kentarou.

"Gee Yoko way to be discreet did you ever think that I actually liked him?" asked Remi. At that Yoko snorted, very unladylike.

"Yeah that's why you always ran to Kisuke, right. Oh come on Kentarou was an idiot, you only went out with him for the rep, but you don't need him anyways," said Yoko.

"You're wrong, Ken was a sweetheart. I'm so stupid! Why did I ever fool around, and now Kisuke isn't talking to me either. Fuck this really sucks!" said Remi as she swiped away the tears that fell down her face.

"Rem…you actually liked him? Then why the hell did you cheat on him?" asked Yoko as she touched her on the shoulder.

"I didn't like him, that's the problem. I didn't think of him as anything other than a stepping stone, but then now that I don't have him I want him back. Oh god I think I fell for him," said Remi as she groaned.

"Well then go get him back," urged Yoko as she held out the door so that Remi could go talk to him.

"You don't think I've tried? I've called him, went to his work and even went to his house so that we could talk things out, but he said that he was told that I've been doing it for too long to get a second chance," said Remi.

"Who told him that?" asked Yoko.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that my stupid cousin had something to do with it!" she said with anger.

"Uh Rem why would your cousin talk to Kentarou, they hate each other. When have they ever talked to each other conversationally?" asked Yoko.

"Ken hasn't made fun of her all year, he just stares quietly. There is definitely something fishy between them and if she was the cause of it then I am going to make her life even more miserable than it already is," said Remi.

"That sounds like fun, count me in on it! Now let's get you all dolled up and then we'll go talk to Ken, does anyone else know that you two broke up?" asked Yoko as she pulled out her powder and eye liner.

"Well I told Kisuke, but that's all that I know of the people that know," said Remi as she closed her eyes.

"Well I guess it'll be a good thing because then no one will be curious when we go to him, now stop blinking or you'll look like a hooker," said Yoko as she continued applying the make up.

-

Kentarou was sitting in the cafeteria with the guys. Kisuke was no where to be seen and he was happy that it was like that. He wasn't gloomy like he'd expected to be, he actually felt free. He looked over at the table and saw Asato with Chisa and actually grinned. She was one of the cheerleaders and he always found her to be cute. They actually looked like they were having fun.

He needed to talk to Asato but since he was busy with Chisa he left them alone.

"Hey Ken where's Remi? She's usually here and we need to talk to her," said a girl from the cheer squad. Just the mention of Remi pissed him off.

"Like I'd know that, you should go ask Kisuke, he'd have a better idea of where she is," said Kentarou. He turned away from her to show that the conversation was over. The girl looked at him confused but left without getting an answer to where Remi was.

The guys were all staring at him and he just glared as he got up from his seat. "'Scuse me guys."

He started walking towards the courtyard hoping to find a place to sit. He couldn't really talk to the guys about Remi, no doubt they all knew about her deceitful ways and he didn't want to look like a moron in front of them. So he headed towards the doors leading him outside.

There was a groan and then a squeal before something ran right into Kentarou. He blinked once as he grabbed the person that bumped right into him and was about to fall down. He looked down and was looking at a black haired girl. She was still dazed and looking down so he didn't know who he was holding. He wasn't sure if she was okay to stand so he tried to let her go but she just held on tighter.

"Uh sorry but can you just hold on for a sec? There's kind of a guy chasing me and I'd rather loose him," she said as she pressed her face into his chest trying to hide her face so the guy could just run past not noticing her.

"Uh sure…" it was all he could say since he knew that the girl was practically hugging him. He let out a sigh and then stood stock still; he could smell the undeniable scent of Emi Takahashi. It enveloped him completely and it took a second to register where he was. Then he heard her name and snapped too.

"Emi! Where did you go?! You have to agree! Come on Emi-chan!" said Kenta as he ran past the couple standing just by the door.

"Is he gone?" Emi murmured as she looked around, not even looking up at him.

"Yeah…" he said with nothing better to say. Emi was too into keeping an eye out for Kenta that she didn't notice the voice. Then she smiled wide and looked up at her saviour.

"Thanks so much, I thought I'd never lose him!" When her hazel eyes fell on the face of Kentarou she stumbled as she took a sudden step back. His hands went to her waist reflexively and steadied her. "Uh…thanks."

They stared at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do. Kentarou just stared at her, taking in her beauty. "Beautiful…" It slipped out and he didn't even care. He moved one of his hands and brought it up to her cheek as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Emi stiffened as she kept her gaze in his. She didn't know how to respond. He called her beautiful and he seemed to be stuck in a daze as he touched her face.

She was becoming so confused. It felt right to stand in his arms but he hurt her so much all throughout her high school life. She couldn't forgive him, not with just an apology.

"Kentarou let me go—" She asked as she looked around noticing that people were starting to stare.

"No…Emi I don't want to," he said with a smile as he pulled her closer.

"W-what the hell are you doing you jerk!" she yelled as she put her hands up to his chest and tried to push but with his full demon strength he just trapped her hands between them.

"Emi I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've done to you. Can't we start fresh? You know let's be friends," said Kentarou.

"Yeah sure I'll be friends with you, I'll just forget all those hurtful things you did to me, ha are you stupid?!" she yelled.

"I know I hurt you that's the reason why I want to make it up to you," said Kentarou. Emi looked into his eyes and saw that he was actually being truthful and she was actually falling for it, for those deep grey eyes.

"That's too easy…you don't deserve a second chance," said Emi just a little breathless.

"Please, I know I shouldn't get another chance but can't you just trust me? I don't want to be stuck with those people in there anymore I want to be able to talk to someone who doesn't care about _her_ yelling at them. I want to start fresh and since the year just started it seemed like the perfect time," said Kentarou.

"Why me? Why are you asking me!? There are so many other people you can befriend, why the hell do you want to be friends with me?!" she asked as she glared at him. She could feel the tear pricking and it angered her. She didn't want to cry anymore.

"Because I didn't do anything last time and now look what happened, this ugly mark is on your face," said Kentarou as he rubbed her cheek again.

"You took the make up off! What the hell now I'm stuck with a bruise on my face," she yelled.

"It's okay I know people I can get that fixed in a sec," he said with a grin that actually lightened her mood, just a fraction. He was bending closer to her and she froze.

"Kentarou stop pl—"

"KENATROU! What the hell are you doing!?"

Both teens turned their head towards the door and saw a fuming Remi. Emi took this chance to push away from Kentarou but his hold just tightened around her. He glared at Remi as she stomped over to the couple.

"Remi I thought I made it clear this morning, leave me alone!" he hissed at her.

"No we need to talk and what the fuck are you doing holding _her_! Of all fucking people you're holding _her_!" she spat as she looked at Emi with disgust.

"You have no right to talk with that tone, especially to Emi. She's done nothing to you, and since you're the one sleeping around she has all the right to look down on you, but this has nothing to do with her so just leave her out of it," said Kentarou as he stepped in front of Emi. He held onto her hand though not wanting her to leave.

Remi was standing there speechless; she didn't think he would have the nerve to speak about what she did so openly. After all it did make him look bad too since he couldn't satisfy her. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at him.

"It was her! She ruined everything between us!" said Remi with anger as she lunged for Emi. Kentarou just stood in front of her and glared and then he laughed.

"You have to be kidding me. We broke up because _**you**_ slept with someone. We broke up because _**you**_ decided that I wasn't good enough. It had nothing to do with her. Because we didn't even start talking until five minutes ago. So don't go saying that it was your cousin's fault, because it has nothing to do with her!" said Kentarou as he towered over her.

"What the fuck, don't you know who that is!? That's Emi Takahashi, the other Takahashi. Why are you even talking to her? She is the _ugly duckling_, you were the one who called her that, so why the hell are you protecting her?!" Remi yelled with tears.

"Because I like her, she's a better friend than half you bitches ever were. She had the decency to tell me what you were doing once we broke up. And she isn't ugly at all," said Kentarou as he smirked seeing Remi tremble with anger. He looked closer and saw the tears forming and blinked back the astonishment.

"Ken, don't do this! We were good, and we can still be. Please I don't want to loose you," said Remi as she took a step closer. She held her hands out to him. He reached for it and smacked it down.

"You should have thought about that Remi before you decided to get cozy with one of my best friends! You lost me the second you decided to sleep with someone else, you did it to us and there's nothing you or I could do to ever change that," said Kentarou. He didn't even sound remorseful.

"_They broke up!?"_

"_Kentarou likes the new girl?"_

"_No she's not a new girl, she's the other Takahashi," said a boy. _

"_What!? The other Takahashi? But that girl is so pretty, how could she be the ugly duckling?" asked another boy. _

"_I don't know but that's her, Remi just said."_

Kentarou looked around him for the first time after hearing the conversations taking place around them. There was a crowd gathering around them and he started to get angry. He didn't want to make it such a big deal but of course Remi had to have attention.

He could see the curious glances that the students were casting his way. He ignored Remi and turned to look at Emi. She had her bangs covering her eyes and he didn't know if she was crying or not.

"Look Emi just igno—"

"Stop. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need to be sheltered or protected and I don't need my stupid cousin accusing me of something I obviously never did," said Emi.

"Oh yeah, don't you remember what you said to me at the café last week!?" Remi yelled trying to make a point.

"Yeah that was a threat, and even though you disregarded it, I—unlike you—don't get amused at other people's expense and don't like to hurt people no matter how much I want to, my parent's taught me better than that. How Uncle Sessh let you go is something I'll never get!" said Emi with a growl as she glared at her cousin.

"Don't talk about Dad! This has nothing to do with him! This is about you! You shouldn't be talking to any of us! You are stupid and ugly and you ruined everything between me and Ken!" Remi was becoming hysterical.

"What are you talking about!? I don't even like him so why would I talk to him. Why would I tell him anything?!" Emi glared again, she could feel her demon rising. She took a step back from her.

"It's always been you, you always ruin everything!" said Remi. Emi looked at her in disbelief.

"_Did you see that?! She's talking to Remi like that!"_

"_I can't believe that she has the guts to yell at _the_ Remi Takahashi!"_

"_Can that really be the other Takahashi?!" _

Emi snapped out of her rage as she heard all the people talking about her like she wasn't there. It infuriated her as she turned to the crowd.

"Yes I'm _the other Takahashi_…" she spat with vehemence. The students cringed and looked away.

"What of it?! Huh I don't care if you don't want to talk to me cause I'm Emi Takahashi. I'd rather stay by myself than to talk to all you fake people. You are all perfect for each other, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go find my real friends," said Emi as she pushed past the students and went to find Taro.

"Look what you did…you should be proud of yourself. When you have a problem you always put it on someone else. Good luck with Kisuke you two deserve each other. And when you see him tell him that we need to talk," said Kentarou as he went in the same direction as Emi.

"What are you all looking at!" Remi yelled as she grabbed Yoko's hand and pulled her away from the small crowd that assembled.

-

Emi stormed off and she felt her eyes pricking again. "Damnit! Why the hell am I crying!? Where is Taro I need to fix this stupid bruise!" she said to herself as she swiped away the tears. She kept walking hoping that Taro was at the tree. She froze though when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Emi please just stop," said Kentarou as he turned her around.

"Look I don't know what you think we are, but there's nothing between us. What happened there and Friday were just coincidental. So stop following me and just leave me alone!" said Emi as she took two steps back from him.

"Look I really am sorry, can't you just let it be in the past?" asked Kentarou.

"Sorry but that just won't happen, and why do you even want to be friends with me?" asked Emi.

"I just do—"

"Yamanaka get away from Emi!" Both teens looked to where the voice came from and they both saw Taro standing there with Kin right beside him.

"Nakao-san…" said Kentarou with a sigh as he took a step back from Emi.

"What are you doing to her!?" asked Taro as he stormed up to them and stepped between Emi and Kentarou.

"Nothing we were just talking, see ya" said Ken as he turned to leave. Taro glared but he was more worried about Emi. When he turned around he saw that she had walked over to Kin. He realized that he wasn't needed and so he turned to leave them alone.

Emi turned to Kin and asked if she could help cover the bruise. She smiled and motioned her away. Emi looked over her shoulder and let out a sigh. Just as everything started to get better for her it felt like the ground underneath her just disappeared and swallowed her whole.

-

"There all done!" said Kin as she closed her compact.

"Thanks Kin, I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't get it fixed," said Emi.

"No problem, but how did it come off?" asked Kin.

"Well……" Emi started blushing.

"Come on Em, spit it out," said Kin.

"Kentarou was touching my cheek and rubbed off the make up."

"WHAT!? He was touching your cheek?!" she asked appalled.

"Yeah it's a long story. I'll tell you some other time but for now I gotta get to class," said Emi as she quickly grabbed her things and left.

"Well then." Kin just watched her leave.

Emi couldn't talk about Kentarou or Remi at the moment. There was just so much going on and she wanted to get away from it all. She looked at her watch and saw that there was only ten minutes before lunch ended. She let out a sigh.

She had history next and didn't want to go, because she'd have to sit beside Kentarou. She knew he would talk to her, but she couldn't miss class again. She walked to her locker and tossed in her things. She was so deep in concentration that she didn't hear the people around her.

She looked up and saw people turn away from her. _'Well looks like the word is getting around_,' thought Emi as she slammed the door. She ignored the students and walked to her history class. She just hoped that she could get passed her next two classes without too much trouble.

With another sigh she walked over to the class trying hard to ignore the stares that she was receiving.

-

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! A lot happened! Kenatrou and Remi came open about their break up and what's with Kentarou and Emi!? I hope you liked it! And thanks for reading!!**


	10. Ch 10: Good News, Bad News

Chapter 10: Hopeful Planning's

**Chapter 10: **Good News, Bad News.

_X XX X_

"_This should really start up the family fun. How about it?"  
-Jake and Megumi-_

"_Nii-chan we need to talk…I'm worried."  
-Reiji-_

_X XX X_

History class went by uneventful. Surprisingly, was all Emi thought after what happened between her and Kentarou at lunch. She was so confused with the way he was acting. It was as if a new person had taken over his body just leaving the shell that made it look like it was him.

In fact he was so quiet and reserved that she kind of forgot that he was there. When she looked over at him he wasn't paying attention to the teacher nor was he looking at her like she feared. He was staring off into space, deep in thought.

Good, she thought, though she wondered what he was thinking about and when she realized that was what she was thinking she shook her head. '_No I can't be thinking about him_,' she thought as she closed her locker.

Her thoughts drifted to the class that she just came from. Remi had blatantly ignored her in class. She just sat and steamed in her desk, not talking to anyone.

Kisuke who was in the class as well kept himself away from Remi and kept his eyes on the board which was rare for him because he would always try to talk to Remi. She knew it was because of the break up between Kentarou and Remi but she really didn't want to get involved with their problems so she ignored them like usual.

As she walked towards the exit doors she heard someone call for her. Turning around Emi saw Asato and Chisa walking down the hall holding hands. Emi had a smile on her face as she stopped and waited for them.

"Hey we heard what happened during lunch. Are you okay?" asked Asato as he went right up to her and took her face in his hand to study it.

"I'm fine you doofus and we both know that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, yeah but did either of them touch you? I swear I'll kick Ken's ass if he touched you."

Emi thought about the way he held her in his arms and touched her cheeks. She knew a blush would form if she kept thinking about it so she shook her head.

"No he didn't touch me. Remi just saw us standing in front of each other and decided that I plotted against her relationship with Kentarou. She just made a scene when there shouldn't have been."

"Well then. That girl really needs to get her head fixed. Why does she think such a stupid thing like that?" asked Asato.

"You've got me…now what's going on with you two?" asked Emi her smirk back on her face. Chisa blushed then and looked at Asato.

"Well we're going out on a date tonight. See how we like each other," said Asato grabbing her hand and linking his fingers with hers.

"That's cute," said Emi.

"Yeah I already like her, but you know I have to treat her too. So do you need a ride home?" asked Asato.

"No I think Dai-nii is coming to pick us up which I should go see to cause he doesn't like to wait for me," said Emi.

"Okay well why don't we walk out together since we're heading that way?" asked Chisa as she hooked her arm with Emi and started walking. Emi smiled, happy to see her cousin so happy and also that Chisa was actually a sweet person and looking to be an awesome friend.

-

Inuyasha was sitting in his office. He was eyeing the clock on the far end of his wall with sheer concentration. He had booked an appointment with their family physician for four in the afternoon and he so desperately wanted to be there with Kagome. What ever she was going through he wanted to be there every step of the way so that he can do what ever he could to help her recover.

Irritated he loosened his tie and got up from his chair to pace. He had a very important meeting in fifteen minutes and in fifteen minutes his wife would be going into the doctor's office. Missing that meeting would mean not only Jinsei up his ass but also putting back production on their latest product.

"Damn it I need to be there," said Inuyasha as he stopped his pacing and headed to the door to his office.

"Riku?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his secretary.

"Yes sir?" asked Riku as she looked at her boss of over sixteen years.

"I need you to rearrange my schedule for today. I need to be somewhere really important right now and my wife needs me. Tell Jinsei to either attend the meeting without me or postpone it to a later date. I don't care how he does it I need to go to my wife," said Inuyasha.

"Uh…sure let me just call him," said Riku.

"I don't have time damn it I need to get to the hospital," said Inuyasha as he grabbed his jacket and went to the elevator. "And I don't want any calls forwarded to me; if Jinsei causes a scene tell him I'll deal with it later."

"Yes sir!" said Riku. She felt like she was in the military when Inuyasha went into one of his moods and found pleasure in completing the tasks that he threw at her. She smiled as she got to work, watching her boss stand in front of the elevator door repeatedly pressing the down button.

-

"Kagome Takahashi, we're ready for you." Kagome looked up from her seat and saw a nurse standing in front of her.

"Oh sure, he's right on time," said Kagome with a smile as she glanced at the clock that showed it was exactly four.

"Yeah he likes to be prompt now if you'll follow me," said the nurse. The nerves were starting to escape the little boxed she willed them to stay in. She couldn't have her kids there with her because she didn't want to worry them and Inuyasha couldn't make it because there was no way he could leave work this early. So she had to do this alone. It was better off this way. If there was something terribly wrong with her she could take time to think it through before telling the family.

"Just take a seat here and I'll go see to him," said the nurse as she stepped out of the room.

"Yeah…" She sat down and held her hands on her lap. She was hoping that it would just be over and done with quickly. She didn't want any thinking time but that was exactly what she got. As she was thinking the door flew open unceremoniously. Kagome's eyes fell onto the person who was standing at the door.

Her eyes filled with tears as she ran into Inuyasha's arms. The sobs that she didn't think would surface all but broke out of her. She held onto him tightly as he tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry I took so long. Did they come in yet?" asked Inuyasha as he kissed her on the crown.

"No," she sniffled. "Sorry I didn't mean to cry like this it's just that I'm scared and I thought I'd have to do it alone."

"I would never let that happen. I'm just sorry that I took so long," said Inuyasha. He brought her mouth up to his in a reassuring embrace.

The door squeaked open and the couple turned to see the older man standing in front of them. He was tall and finely built with a thick mass of greying hair. This man had watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grow up from kids. He had been their family's physician since he was a baby.

"It's nice to see you again Inuyasha, it's been quite some time since I saw you last. I think it was when your youngest broke his arm what six years ago?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah our family is pretty healthy, Dr. Ryusaki." Inuyasha grinned at his doctor. He remembered when he was a child and his father brought him in this hospital that first time. He was six years old and he got into a fight with some kids because they made fun of his ears. He got ganged up on and beaten up quite a bit. His father had to bring him in for stitches. He grinned at the memory as did Dr. Ryusaki because he was such a head strong boy that he argued that he didn't need anything.

"Yes I agree with you there, now how may I be helping you today, Kagome dear?" asked Dr. Ryusaki as he turned to her. He was enchanted by Kagome's spirit when he watched over her while she was pregnant with their daughter. She was so head strong just like her husband. He thought of her as a daughter just like he thought of Inuyasha as a son.

"Well I need a check up. There is something wrong with my throat. I've been coughing a lot lately and it's getting irritating to my throat. And I…" she looked to Inuyasha unsure if he should hear but when she felt his hand squeeze hers, "I've been coughing up a bit of blood just in the past few days."

"Well that does sound serious, how about I get you prepped and we'll take an x-ray and a couple tests?" asked Dr. Ryusaki.

"Yes sure just point me where you'd like me to go."

So Dr. Ryusaki led Kagome out of the room to get her into x-ray. Inuyasha stood in the room still shocked by what she said. His wife was coughing up blood and that was major. Tears pricked his eyes as he watched the love of his life walk away with the doctor; hoping that she would be okay.

-

The sun was still shinning as Emi sat in the hammock. She was doing her reading assignment for English. She was so deeply into the story that she didn't notice the two people walking to her.

Daisuke smiled as he saw his sister curled up in the hammock with Cleo sleeping under her. He could see that her eyes were glossed over meaning that she was in the story rather than reading about it.

Michael's eyes were clouded as he watched her. She looked so mesmerized and lost in another world. It was a feeling he knew too well and was surprised to see that she was the same. He didn't even know that he was still walking as he watched her.

When Emi saw the shadows covering her, she looked up, eyes still clouded. Her hazel eyes met with laughing amber eyes. "Hey there sweetheart," said Daisuke as he fell into the hammock beside her. He hooked his arms around her shoulder. Her eyes cleared as she bookmarked her book and looked at her brother.

"What's up?" She snuggled into his arm. Upon noticing Michael she smiled at him. He smiled faintly.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to come see what was up. Taro called me…" said Daisuke his smile turning sombre as he looked down at his sister.

"Oh well, what did he say?" asked Emi.

"He told me what happened today," said Daisuke. "Did she touch you?"

"No," Emi let out a sigh. "She didn't touch me she didn't do anything except for think that I told her boyfriend that she was cheating on her."

"Well she'd brain dead if she thought it was you, any demon would be able to pick up her scent and smell another on her," said Daisuke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael who wasn't told about anything until hearing of it right now.

"Remi tried to pick another fight with me," said Emi.

"What? Why the hell does she keep doing that to you?" asked Michael with a controlled anger that surprised both Takahashi's.

"You've got me but I really don't want to think about her. She's really not important to me right now….so if you'll excuse me I would like to get back to my reading," said Emi as she flipped open her book.

"You're still a brat," said Daisuke with a laugh as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"Yeah and you love—" Emi was interrupted when her younger brother came running outside.

"Nii-chan!!" All three looked at Reiji as he came hurdling outside. Cleo who was still sleeping sprang up and yipped as she ran to him. He stepped past her and ran straight to his brother. "Nii-chan I need to talk to you about something it's important!' said Reiji out of breath. He had been up in his room since he got home contemplating on what he should do and his final decision was to talk to his brother.

"What's wrong kid? You look like you seen a ghost." Daisuke got up from the hammock and steadied his brother who was out of breath.

"I really need to talk to you its really important. I'm worried," said Reiji. The look in his eyes scared Daisuke. He went down to eye level.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Can we go in my room please?" asked Reiji.

"Yeah sure," said Daisuke as he held his brother's shoulder. They walked away leaving two very confused people.

"So do you mind if I take a seat?" asked Michael still standing there feeling just a bit awkward.

"Oh yeah sure. So do you have any idea what just happened?" asked Emi.

"No idea," said Michael as he took a seat beside her and looked up into the sky. Finding some solace from his confusing feelings from five minutes ago.

-

"So what's going on Rei? You're never like this." Reiji looked at his older brother with tears in his eyes. Daisuke was shocked by it. Reiji was the less emotional of the twins. Kaito would usually break out in tears as a kid so to see Reiji crying was just shocking. "Hey come here kid tell me what happened," said Daisuke as he opening his arms for his little brother.

"It's Mama. I think she's sick," he said. His tears fell down his face as he held onto his older brother. He needed to let it all out and this was the only way he could think to do it. Daisuke was taken back by the news. He had his suspicions but he didn't think it was true.

"What are you talking about?" asked Daisuke as he looked at his trembling brother.

"Last night I heard Mama and Dad talking. She was saying things like she was scared and that it was starting to hurt her more now. And then Dad said that he was going to book an appointment for her today. I think it's really serious and Mama said that she knew you knew something was wrong too."

"What? She knows why I came?" asked Daisuke. His whole world just shook. He only came here under suspicion because a month before he came he was talking to Kagome and she started to cough convulsedly. He could hear the wheezing and what seemed like puking. At first he thought she was just sick with a cold but then it went into a hacking cough and he got scared. He decided that he had to go home and be with his mom if she needed help.

"So you did know? What's wrong with mama? I don't want to loose Mama, Nii-chan."

"Rei we're not going to loose her. She'll be fine and if Dad knows then he'll make sure she gets better."

"How do you know that? She's there right now what if it's bad….what if she's dying?" His sobs started to wrack his body as he thought that he might loose his mom.

"Rei stop being stupid everything will be alright. Mom is stronger than that." He hoped his words were true because if his mother was dying than he wouldn't be able to keep in the tears. He would break down because he was closest with his mother. Growing up for the first four years with her strengthen their bond. Letting out a sigh he let his younger brother cry out his worries something he wished he could do himself.

-

Emi and Michael were chatting merrily, her book long forgotten. They were talking about their childhood. Michael about when he first met Daisuke and they talked about all the stupid things kids talked about. Emi talked about her childhood growing up with the guys becoming one of them in the process.

"Yeah it was so weird, I came out in this frilly pink dress because my mom thought it would look cute and all the guys just gawked at me. Riya, Mei and Ami said it was pretty but I thought it was vulgar," she said with a shudder.

"Aw it probably was cute," said Michael trying to picture a little Emi all rough and tumble in a dress.

"The guys all started laughing at me. Taro was the only nice one who told me it looked really pretty," said Emi with a smile.

"Well you are supposed to dress up for your birthday," said Michael. "I wanna see these pictures now. Maybe I should go ask your mom later."

"Why would you want to see pictures of that? It's nothing special."

"Yeah but I never got to see you or the twins when we were kids and it'll bring back memories of when Jake and Dai came to visit us those fifteen years ago. "

"Well if you really want to I can show you," said Emi getting up from the hammock. Her book was still sitting beside Michael as he looked at her. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair was braided off to one side. He didn't really notice if before because he was busy goofing around but now with her standing in front of him he could see how pretty she looked.

Emi could tell that he was staring at her with more than a look and it unnerved her just a little. So she held out her hand to get him up too, just as he was about to take it Jake came rushing through the door with Megumi right behind him.

"HEY!" he yelled out to them. Emi winced at his loudness and turned towards him, dropping her hand in the process.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked as she looked at him. He was like another brother to her since they grew up really close.

"Nothing's wrong I have some big news! The first one is that Mei and I are going out now!" he said and in doing so pulled the young girl into him arms. She smiled fondly at the guy who she loved for almost all her life.

"What when did this happen? How did he get past his denseness?" asked Emi turning to Megumi. She laughed at that and thought about the day before how he asked her. She let out a dreamy sigh.

"It was really sweet. Uncle Banky's new movie is still in production and Jake called me up and asked me if I wanted to come watch the filming. Since I had nothing better to do I went. It was really cool all these big actors and celebs were there and I even met Yuuji Yamato. He's so dreamy!" said Megumi thinking about the actor who was flirting with her.

"Stay on subject Mei I wouldn't want to go stalk down that guy and beat him to a pulp," said Jake.

"Oh sorry, but anyways, after they wrapped up for the day Jake and I took a walk. It got chilly and so he wrapped his arms around me and gave me his jacket. Then we started talking about things like the future and what not. By the time we got back to his car it was dark out and the moon was shinning and we stood outside his car talking. I was on the hood of the car sitting with him standing in front of me…" She got lost in the memory of it and just envisioned it in her mind.

_He was looking at her differently, his beautiful blue eyes clouding over with something she'd always wished he'd have in them when he looked at her. His messy hair was blowing all over the place with the wind. She remembered bringing her hand up and pushing his hair back. When she did that he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly sending a shiver throughout her body._

"_Mei…" he murmured as he took a step closer, now standing between her legs. His body coming closer to her he brought his hand up to her neck and pulled her down slowly. She didn't stop anything because it was everything she always wanted. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she couldn't believe that he didn't hear but chose to ignore it as he came closer to her. Then his lips were on hers. His body pressed against her and the car as her arms reached to him pulling him closer to her and tighter against her._

_It was such a vulnerable kiss both of them laying everything out for the other to take and that was what they did. When they pulled back Jake was smiling at her as he held her waist possessively. "I've been waiting to do that to you since I came back."_

"_I've been waiting to do that all my life," said Mei as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed… _

"Uh Mei where'd you go?" asked Emi as she waved her hand in front of her. Megumi snapped out of her day dream and looked at them.

"Oh sorry guys got a little distracted…I was just thinking about how he did it."

"Did what?" asked Emi she was curious. Megumi hadn't ever had a boyfriend. She was gorgeous but she only ever wanted one guy and that was always Jake. So she wanted to know what happened.

"Well he kissed me and then we sat there for what seemed like forever before he kissed me again and then we went back to his house where I stayed over and then he dropped me to work in the morning," said Mei.

"Well congrats you two! I'm so happy for you," said Emi as she took Mei away from Jake and hugged her.

"You work fast don't you?" asked Michael with a grin.

"Well when I saw her again after three years I knew that she was the one I wanted to be with and that's all I need," said Jake with a fond smile as he looked at her. She turned around and their eyes met and she gave him a bright smile before turning back to the others.

"We also have some more news though," said Mei.

"What happened?" asked Emi.

"Well where are the other guys?" asked Jake.

"Dai-nii went inside with Rei and Kai and Daniel are in the game room playing," said Emi.

"Oh well let's go to the game room cause I don't want to explain it like five times," said Jake.

"Okay."

So the group went inside and to find the others. When they walked into the games room they saw that the three brothers and Daniel were all busy playing video games. Emi and Mei smiled warmly as they walked in.

Emi went behind Reiji and Kaito and ruffled their hair. Both of them groaned but didn't take their eyes off the screen. Emi smelt tears though and looked closer at the boys. She saw Reiji's eyes and they were kind of red. She furrowed her brows and studied her youngest brother. Daisuke who noticed her stopped playing and turned to Emi and shook his head.

She eyed him but knew to trust what he said so she stopped. "So what are you two doing here?" asked Daisuke as he turned to the two new guests.

"Well have things to say and propose." Daisuke raised his brow at Jake and he just grinned back. These two were like blood brothers and almost always knew what the other had to say. He saw the way Mei was standing her body slightly touching Jake's and knew that they finally hooked up.

"Well about damn time Jake. Mei I hope you know what you're getting into," said Daisuke with a grin as he took them both into a bear hug. Mei was after all his little sister in heart. He grew up with her since they were both little babies.

"How did you know?" asked Mei.

"Come on we've grown up together and Jake is like a brother. If I didn't notice I'd be insulted.

"Wait what are you talking about?" asked Daniel as he looked at the three.

"We're going out," said Megumi with a smile as she linked her fingers with Jake's.

"Well damn congrats you guys," said Daniel. Kaito made a gagging noise when he saw the couple going all mushy eyed. Reiji cracked a smile.

"Okay enough with the applause for Jake to finally see through his stupidity. Now what's the other thing?" asked Emi.

"Way to ruin the moment, Em." Emi grinned at Jake.

"That's what I'm here for, now spill!"

"Okay, okay. Well remember Friday night how we all went out?" when Jake got nods of approval he continued. "Well once everyone left Mei and I went for a walk and we got to talking. We came up with an idea…"

"Well?" asked Daisuke.

"What?" asked Kaito.

"What's the idea?" asked Emi.

"Well we thought it'd be fun to have one of our shows that we used to have as a kid," said Jake.

"What? You want to do that, aren't we a little old for that?" asked Emi.

"Oh come on. I wanna see Mei dance and us guys can have one of fights. You could sing again Em. I haven't heard you sing since we were kids. You had such a pretty voice," said Jake.

"Me sing…I don't sing anymore," said Emi with a sigh.

"You can sing?" asked Michael who was standing beside her.

"Yeah but I don't sing anymore," said Emi.

"I think it's a good idea, then these two can show off their secret dance moves that they've hid from the family," said Daisuke as he shoved the twins' heads.

"You two dance too?" asked Mei.

"Yeah when did this happen?" asked Emi clearly shocked.

"Yeah we've been practicing with our school dance team. We're actually pretty good," said Kai with a grin.

"Oh this is awesome. How about we do a dance number together? It'd be so much fun!" said Megumi.

"Yeah!" said Kai.

"So where is going to happen?" asked Daniel becoming curious.

"And when?" asked Daisuke.

"Well I was hoping you guys could ask Izayoi-baa-chan, if that's not possible we could do it dad's place," said Jake.

"Oh baa-chan would love that. She hasn't been able to see everyone in so long," said Emi.

"Okay then it's settled, we'll do it in two weeks so the rest of us can think of something to do and figure out the place and time. I'm sure the family will get a kick out of it."

Daisuke turned to Michael and Daniel then. "So guys let's go figure out what we'll be doing for this," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Wait a second what do you mean _we'll be doing for this_? We're not in the family," said Daniel.

"Yeah Dai we're not participating." Michael tried to pry Daisuke's hands off but with the demon in Daisuke it proved useless.

"Oh come on guys you're just as much apart of this family and you're gonna perform with Jake and I, and if Hiro performs too. It'll be fun," said Daisuke with a laugh as he led them out of the room so that they could figure something out.

The rest of the room broke out in laughter.

-

"Well we're all done Kagome dear, we won't have the test results for another couple hours…so if you want to wait you're more than welcome or else we can schedule another appointment for tomorrow," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"I think we'll come back tomorrow, I need to be home with the kids," said Kagome as she turned to her husband who was holding her hand. Inuyasha wanted to hold her in his arms so badly.

"Okay that's fine so how about you come back tomorrow same time and we'll tell you what's happened inside you?" asked Dr. Ryusaki.

"Thank you," said Kagome with a smile.

"It's what I do dear. Now take care of yourself. Inuyasha keep an eye on her," said Sr. Ryusaki.

"Don't worry sir I'll be doing just that." Inuyasha nodded and took his wife out of the hospital. When they were by the parking lot Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. Kagome turned to him, "What's wrong Inu?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Inuyasha.

"I didn't want you to worry, and if you broke down I would have had no hope," said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kagome, you've been through too much. I don't want you to go through any more pain," said Inuyasha as he took her into a tight hug. He kissed her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I worried you Inuyasha. I never meant to. I know Dr. Ryusaki will help. This'll be gone soon enough," said Kagome hoping her words were true and that she could be healthy again.

"You will be and if he can't fix it then I'll take you to the best doctors in the world. I'll do what ever I can for you. I'll die with out you gorgeous," he said as he looked down at her and kissed her lightly. There were tears in his eyes and just as they were about to fall Kagome wiped them away.

"Don't cry Inuyasha, everything will be okay." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder for a second longer.

"Okay…how about I take you home and then we'll spend the night together, go out on a date. We haven't done that in a while," said Inuyasha.

"What about work and my car?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"No problem I'll get someone to pick it up and Jinsei can deal with the company for a day," said Inuyasha.

"Okay it's a date then," said Kagome with a laugh as she hooked her arms around his waist and let him lead her to his car.

­-

**A/N: Well here's the next chappie! We'll figure out what's wrong with Kagome next chapter I promise! And Mei and Jake are going out now isn't it cute?! Well tell me what you thought and sorry it's not as long as usual but I needed it like this to get the next chapter ready! I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Ch 11: So What's the News

Living in Misery

**Living in Misery  
Chapter 11: **…So what's the news?

_X XX X_

"_So I need to tell you something…well more like vent, so I'm coming over."  
-Emi-_

"_I've got news so you better tell me what I wanna hear!"  
-Jake-_

"_Okay just tell me now, I don't want to wait."  
-Kagome-_

_X XX X_

The lights were off around the house everyone had settled down for the night and were dreaming dreams while Emi was up sitting on her bed. She couldn't go to sleep and so she pulled out her sketch book and started to doodle

Cleo who was sleeping cuddled up between the sheets was snoring away and unknown by her became Emi's subject. Emi drew the puppy without thought and then started a new drawing still not tired. Her mind wandered while she drew thinking about the day before. With all the stupid things that happened with Kentarou and Remi Emi just wanted to forget. When she looked down at her picture she was shocked and surprised at what was looking back at her on the paper.

She had drawn Kentarou and something pulled inside her as she looked at it, at him. _Why did I draw him?_ She thought, of all the things to draw she picked him. It frustrated her and she hated the feeling. When she glanced at the clock she saw that it was just past midnight.

She felt like she needed to talk to someone, to let out all her frustrations. She got out of bed and looked for her phone. When she found it in her bag she called Taro. She knew he would be willing to let her come over. After three rings he picked up.

"Em what are you calling for?" he asked with a groan as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Taro I need to talk to you," said Emi with a smile; she was imagining him waking up with his dreamy face.

"Right now? Can't it wait till tomorrow morning?" he asked with a yawn now.

"No please I'll be there in five okay?" she asked as she pulled on a sweater and some jeans.

"Okay fine you know your way in," said Taro as he shut his phone and flopped back into bed. He closed his eyes just to get a minute to fully wake up but was passed out again by the time Emi was coming through his window.

Emi looked at her best friend and smiled he was sleeping again face down on the pillow. His dark hair was covering his eyes as he breathed steadily. She walked up to him and brushed the hair away. Then sitting down on the bed she waited for him to get up. When he didn't she shoved him once and he sputtered awake.

"Hey…"

"Oh I fell asleep sorry," said Taro as he got up from his bed pulling on a shirt he turned to her. "So what's up?"

"Just had a lot on my mind and needed a shoulder," said Emi as she took off her sweater since the run left her feeling hot and a little bothered. Taro held open his arms for her and she walked into them resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hold on come sit down then we can talk. We have all night," said Taro as he led her to the bed. They got under the covers like they always did and snuggled together. Taro wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked his crimson eyes looking down at her with patience.

"I've been so confused lately Taro, with all the drama in the last week it's been insane. And now with Kentarou acting so differently I'm just not sure what to think anymore," said Emi.

"What do you mean, Kentarou acting differently?" asked Taro, "Em what did he do to you now?"

"He didn't do anything bad to me, it was just……different. And now I'm getting confused by it," said Emi. She put he head on his shoulder and looked up at him partially laying on his side now she always felt so comfortable talking to him about anything.

"Em what did he do?" asked Taro as he as he pushed back a stray piece of hair from her face. She smiled then thinking about what happened and how sweetly Taro pushed away her hair.

"Well at school during lunch I kinda ran away from Kenta, you know how I was telling you before?" He nodded and tried to keep in his chuckle at the thought of Kenta Akiyama being a stalker. "Well when you left I had to run away from Kenta and then I bumped into someone. He tried to let me go but I held on, I didn't want to deal with Kenta, but what I didn't realize was that the person who I was hugging was Kentarou."

"Hold on when did you two hug?" asked Taro with a dubious look in his eyes.

"Oh well when he tried to let go I held onto him and in doing so I hugged him. You know how I get when I have something to do. I have a one track mind at times, so all I was worried about at the time was to get away from Kenta."

Taro smiled fondly at that, she was always one tracked and it always made everything more fun and entertaining, but the current situation was not something he liked; not the way it was going.

"So then what happened after?" asked Taro.

"Well when I looked up I was surprised to see him of all people and so I took a step back but when I did that I stumbled and almost fell, and then he was holding me around my waist and the way he was looking at me. Taro I felt like he was searching my soul or something the way he was looking at me. And he called me……he called me beautiful."

"What…? He called _you_ beautiful?" asked Taro in disbelief. His free hand fisted by his side, unnoticed.

"Gee thanks," said Emi as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that you bozo, you are beautiful but he said it to you?" asked Taro. The way he said it to her so carelessly like it was an everyday thing with him actually hit her. She looked up at him and couldn't help the feelings that were welling in her eyes. "Hey why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, it's just I'm happy," said Emi.

"Why are you happy?" asked Taro as he rubbed away her tears of joy.

"I don't know I think its cause you don't even think about it when you say it you just know it is, like it's actually real," said Emi.

"What are you talking about Em?" asked Taro becoming confused.

"When you said I was beautiful, it was so sweet," she said with a smile as she looked up at him. Taro's face swarmed with unknown emotions as he saw her smile light up her face.

"Em you've always been beautiful so of course I don't have to think about it when I say it," said Taro as he smiled down at her.

"Aw you're so sweet," said Emi as she rested her head on his shoulder again and let out a sigh.

"So do you need to talk anymore or do you feel better?" asked Taro.

"I always feel better when we're hanging out together," said Emi.

"But I am kinda curious, what happened before I got there?" asked Taro.

"Oh well he almost kissed me—or it seemed that way cause he was leaning towards me but Remi came and stopped him—thank god."

"He kissed you?!"

"No! No, no he almost did, I tried to stop him but before anything happened Remi saw and started yelling. I gotta say it was the first time there was some relief to see her," said Emi with a smile.

"And how do you feel about what Kentarou was trying to do?" asked Taro, not really sure how he should feel about it himself.

"I don't know it was weird but he's been acting weird lately. I just want to go back to the way things were when people didn't notice me," said Emi with a sigh.

"Em if he tries anything again you better call me, because I don't want him to tou—hurt you," he said catching himself before he said the wrong thing.

"Taro I can handle it myself but I'll call you I promise. Now can we go to sleep? I feel more at ease when I'm here," said Emi.

"Sure you want some short? Or are you okay?" asked Taro.

"No it's okay I'm still wearing my PJ's under my jeans," said Emi as she got up from her spot on the bed and pulled off her jeans, and then went back into the bed and snuggled against her best friend.

"Good night Em," said Taro as he kissed her head before going to sleep.

-

An impatient and distressed knocking was heard on the door. The lump in the bed groaned as it turned to ignore the noise.

"Come on honey open the door, is Emi in there?"

"Huh? Em?" asked the lump still groggy seeing as it was still too early for him to be awake.

"Come on Dai did Emi come into your room? Open the door please?" asked Kagome who was banging at the door.

"Mom? What are you talking about?" asked Daisuke as he got up and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes.

"Daisuke open the door please! I can't find Emi at all," said Kagome with distress.

"What?!" it woke him up and he jumped out of bed and went to the door.

"She's not in her room and her window is open, I don't know where she could be. And her room isn't even used," said Kagome. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mom, did you call Taro? You know when there's something on her mind Emi jumps out her window and goes straight there," said Daisuke once he processed the information.

"That's right! Oh thank you I was so worried," said Kagome as she kissed his cheek and then ran back down the hall so that she could call Kikyo and see if Emi was there.

"Em why the hell didn't you call, idiot." Daisuke mumbled as he shut his door and fell back into bed. He still had a few more hours before he'd even think about getting up and no one would be able to change his mind about that one.

-

The sun seeped through the open window and blinded the occupants that were still sleeping in bed. Emi woke first as she opened her eyes slowly and hissed at the brightness that was shinning in her eyes. She moved to sit up but there was something stopping her from doing that. She looked down and saw an arm holding onto her waist.

With a smile on her face Emi tried to pry his arm away but it just held on tighter. "Taro…LET ME GO!"

Startled Taro sprang up and practically knocked heads with Emi. "Ow, geez you have such a hard head," said Emi as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Sorry, but what the hell did you yell in my ear for?" asked Taro narrowing his eyes on her.

"Well you weren't letting me go," said Emi as she looked down at her waist and saw that Taro was still holding on. "I didn't know you were a clingy sleeper. You never clung before." Emi's eyes were laughing and Taro just glared.

"Oh be quiet," he said letting her go and getting up from the bed to stretch.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to get home now cause I don't have my uniform with me," said Emi as she pulled on her own jeans. "Can you drive me home?"

"Yeah sure, you should probably call Aunt K though cause she's probably worried about you."

"Yeah can you pass me your phone?" asked Emi. Taro went to grab it from his desk when a knock was heard at his door.

"Taro are you awake yet?" asked Kikyo as she knocked again.

"Yeah Mom, I'm up," said Taro as he turned towards the door.

"Okay good, is Emi here with you?" she asked.

"Yeah…she's here but how did you know?" asked Taro as he pulled open the door.

"Because Kagome just called asking. You scared her young lady, now I suggest you get home so you can get ready for school." Kikyo looked mad and Emi just nodded her head.

"Sorry Aunt Kiki just had to talk to Taro last night and I fell asleep, Taro will give me a ride home right now though so could you tell mom I'm coming home."

"Sure just remember to leave a message next time okay Em?" asked Kikyo.

"I will I promise," said Emi as she walked over to Kikyo and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking downstairs to wait for Taro.

Taro just shook his head and went to put on his uniform. Once he was happy with his look he swaggered downstairs and stole a piece of toast from Kaya's plate.

"Hey! Nii-chan that was mine!" said Kaya with a pout.

"Well I'm in a rush, where's Emi?" he asked seeing that she wasn't in the kitchen/

"She went into the living room I think," said Eiji with a bunch of food in his mouth.

"Eiji you're so gross!" whined Kaya as she turned away in disgust. He just swallowed his food and then stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"You two stop it, and finish your food," said Kikyo, "Taro are you leaving now? Do I have to drive the kids today?"

"Well if they want to come now then I can take them otherwise probably you'll have to. If that's okay?" asked Taro.

"Well I guess so since this one here isn't even ready yet," said Kikyo as she shoved her younger son's head lightly.

"Well what ever I'm heading out then, I'll see you twerps later," said Taro as he ruffled his siblings' hair. He smiled at the groans and went to find Emi.

-

Emi walked into the house and ran upstairs with out even saying hi to anyone. Kagome was sitting in the kitchen and wasn't worried about her daughter anymore since she just got a phone call from Kikyo. But there was still other things going on in her mind. Reiji and Kaito were all ready for school and were waiting for the time to pass.

Taro looked up at the stairs as Emi disappeared around the corner and then walked into the kitchen. He saw Kagome standing with a cup of coffee half way up to her mouth but she didn't seem to notice that she was doing it. Kaito and Reiji were practically sleeping on the table. He grinned at the twins.

"Hey guys!" he said loudly knowing it would annoy their ears.

"Geez Taro can't you be quiet?" groaned Reiji as he lifted his head to look at his 'brother-from-another-mother' as they liked to call him.

"Yeah can't you see we're sleeping here?" said Kaito with a glare.

"Well someone had to wake you up for school didn't they? Hi Aunt K," said Taro as he turned to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hi Taro is Emi with you?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah she went to get changed for school, do you want a ride to school too then?" asked Taro.

"Oh no I need to stay late at school again today, so I'll need my car," said Kagome. "But thank you sweetie."

"No problem, what about these two? Do you want me to give them a ride home after since I'll be bringing Emi with me," said Taro.

"If it's not too much trouble, they can come to your house if Kiki is okay with it," said Kagome.

"Sweet, really?!" asked Kaito.

"Yes but you have to call and ask either Oni or Kiki, okay?" asked Kagome.

"'Kay!" said Kaito.

"You better call mom then cause Dad will be out cold until seven tonight when he has to go get things set up," said Taro with a laugh.

"He sleeps too much," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Yeah I know, Gramps always works along side dad but he manages to be up by at least 11 in the morning," said Taro with a laugh.

"Okay I'm ready!" said Emi standing in the door way. She had her hair tied to the side and the bruise was just about faded so she barely had to put on any makeup this time. She wasn't wearing any ugly sweater just her uniform this time so she looked really good.

"Well look at sis all spiffed up," said Kaito with a grin.

"Thanks Kai, I didn't really do anything special though but I'm glad you like it," said Emi as she wandered into the kitchen and went to her mom. "Sorry I worried you Mom, I didn't think when I left last night. I hope I didn't worry you too much," said Emi.

"Its okay but next time at least leave a message," said Kagome as she smiled at Emi.

"Okay I promise, now we should get to school we only have ten minutes!" said Emi when she glanced down at her watch.

"Oh already!? Okay kids let get going!" said Kagome as she grabbed her own briefcase and rushed out to her car. The kids went in which ever car they wanted and the group rushed off to school.

-

The vow of waking in a few more hours was broken the second Jake came running into the house. Daniel and Michael were up and had left the door unlocked following Jake's call. Jake went straight to upstairs forewarned that he was still asleep.

"Dai! Come on get up I have some big news!" said Jake.

A groan and some movement were seen from the bed and Jake grinned as he went to the bed to shove awake his friend. "Come on you lazy ass get up!" said Jake with a laugh.

"Get lost Jake…" Daisuke murmured into his pillow hoping that he could just pass out again.

"No can do buddy now get your ass up it's already nine," said Jake.

"Argh, why the hell do you have to wake up so early?" asked Daisuke as he sat up and glared at his best friend.

"Cause Dad told me something that will make me waking you up early not so bad," said Jake with a grin.

"Okay so tell me," said Daisuke as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well first you tell me what Izayoi-baa-chan said?" asked Jake.

"I haven't had a chance to ask her so I wouldn't know what she'd say," said Daisuke.

"So then you have to ask her today or I won't tell you my good news," said Jake.

"Okay just tell me what the hell you woke me up for and we'll go ask Oba-chan if we can hold the show there?" asked Daisuke.

"Okay, calm down. So dad and I were talking in the kitchen in the morning and he just got news that his latest movie is going to make its premiere here in Tokyo, and he said that I can go to this one with you guys, so would you want to go? It's next month but he thought I'd want to know," said Jake.

"The premiere for that murder mystery with that hot actress," said Daisuke.

"Yeah Nozomi Sasaki, she's gonna be there too," said Jake with a grin.

"Well then count me in for sure, you did good Jake," said Daisuke.

"Oh shut up you better be more grateful next time or I'll just take Mei and we'll leave you behind."

"Yeah, yeah what ever. So tell me Jake what are you gonna do when we go back to school?" asked Daisuke flipping the conversation.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake.

"I mean will you and Mei break up or will you guys do the long distance thing?" asked Daisuke.

"Well I haven't really thought about that yet, and don't plan to for some time yet, so just leave that topic alone. And get dressed I wanna get this thing planned so that we can tell the family," said Jake as he got up and left the room.

Daisuke just shook his head hoping that his best friend didn't go through anymore heartache like he did a year before, nor did he want to see Mei being hurt by their coupling. He got up and got ready to make a visit to his grandmother's house.

-

Daisuke was sitting in his car with Jake on shot gun and Daniel and Michael in the back. They were almost at the Takahashi mansion. Daisuke had tried to call in first but the phone line was busy so they would have to make it a surprise visit. As they pulled up into the large estate Daniel and Michael both stared in awe. It was their first time coming here and though they heard stories about the place they never could imagine how it actually looked.

The three floor mansion stood like a magnificent castle with the old brick look to it. The architecture was old yet elegant with stone figures on the roof tops watching over the place.

"Dude this place does look like a castle," said Daniel as he looked over the house.

"Yeah I know, it's insane," said Michael. "Dad would love to see this place, since we don't have these kinds of houses back home."

"Well if he ever comes here tell him to come take a look, I know his architect's heart would really love it," said Daisuke.

"Yeah we'll have to take pictures while we're here so we can rub it in his face," said Daniel.

"Well you guys have all break to do that so lets just go and see if we can do the show here," said Daisuke.

"Yeah come on guys," said Jake as he got out of the car. Daisuke followed and the two brothers just stared.

"Well what the hell you two waiting for?" asked Daisuke.

"Don't you have to park your car?" asked Michael.

"No someone else'll do it for me, now come on," said Daisuke. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell. An older lady opened the door. She was probably the same age as his parents and he smiled fondly at her. "Hi Mina-san! Is Oba-chan here?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh Dai-kun its so nice to see you again, I'm glad you finally had time to come visit, Izayoi-sama has been grumpy since she heard you were here and never came to visit. She's actually in the parlour right now. Oh and you brought Jake too. It's wonderful to see you again Jake-kun," said Mina.

"Thanks Mina-san, it's good to be home again." Jake gave her a hug and then introduced his friends to her before following Daisuke into the house. They walked into the parlour and saw Izayoi sitting on the couch with a phone in her hand and a tray of tea and cookies on the table.

When Izayoi saw her grandson standing at the door way she stopped talking and just stared. Tears distorted her vision as she turned off the phone and walked right into his arms. "Daisuke, it's so good to see my grandson again," she said as she hugged him to her. He smiled down at his grandmother and remembered all the times he shared with her as a kid when he found out that she was his biological grandmother.

"Hi Oba-chan, sorry it took me to long to come visit but I've been entertaining my friends so I haven't had time," said Daisuke.

"It's okay I'll forgive you this time but next time you better come visit the day that you land I don't care what time it is you have to come. I thought you'd forgotten all about me," said Izayoi.

"How could I ever forget the first lady I fell in love with that wasn't my mom?" he asked as he kissed her on the cheek like he did when he was a child and it just caused more tears to fall down her face.

"Oh you sweet child, stop making me blubber, now who else have you brought with you?" asked Izayoi as she looked over to see a very grown up Jake and two kids who she had an idea of who they were.

"Hi Izayoi-baa-chan! It's good to see you again," said Jake as he practically tore Daisuke off of Izayoi and took her into his arms lavishly.

"Oh dear, Jake you've grown to be a handsome young man, haven't you?" she asked as she touched his face affectionately. Izayoi being in her mid-sixties barley looked her age. The only tell tale signs would be her slightly greying hair but she covered those up, so for Daniel and Michael, Izayoi looked more like their own mother's age than she did a grandmother.

"Yes and you've just gotten younger while I was gone, sprucing yourself up for my return weren't you?" asked Jake with a grin as he kissed her on the other cheek that Daisuke didn't kiss. It's what they did as kids and emotions flooded her at the thought.

"You always were a smooth talker dear, so how is your art school coming? I hope you're making me proud," said Izayoi.

"I am, I hope you'll hear of the first Fujimoto painting that I do," said Jake with a grin.

"Of course I'll be buying it, that's a promise. How would you like it if Matsumoto buys the first Fujimoto painting," said Izayoi with a smile.

"That would be the best thing you could do for me," said Jake. "Now let me introduce the ever famous Quinn brother that we've told you so much about. He's Michael and the taller one is Daniel."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Michael as he smiled at her with an arm extended for her.

"It's good to finally get to see you two too, Dai and Jake have always talked about you since we they were kids," said Izayoi with a smile as she took the boys into a hug.

"Yeah it's good to finally see you too," said Daniel as he returned the hug.

"So tell me what you are doing here?" asked Izayoi as she went to the couch to sit down again.

"We came to ask you for something, is Jii-chan around?" asked Daisuke as he looked around the room. It had been, after all, two years since he was here last.

"He's out in the pool, since his _actual_ retirement he got it installed and he does laps in there every morning, should I get him to come in here?" asked Izayoi.

"No how about we go out there? I'm sure the guys would love to see the yard," said Daisuke.

"Okay then," said Izayoi as she got up. Jake offered her his arm and they all followed Daisuke outside. The yard definitely changed, the once large field of a yard was now half the size but it was fine since there was a huge pool with a diving board on the right side of the yard. The brothers marvelled at the insanely huge back yard.

"Wow, Mrs. Takahashi you're house is absolutely amazing," said Michael as he scanned the yard. His eyes landed back at the pool when he saw someone doing butterfly strokes in the water.

"That's your grandfather?" asked Daniel sceptically; surprised to see an elder swimming like that.

"Yup, us demons have a better immune system so even at his age he's still agile," said Daisuke with a grin.

InuTaisho, who heard the ruckus, stopped swimming and looked up near the back door and a broad smile was immediately plastered on his face. "Well I'll be damned, my stranger of a grandson finally shows his face," said InuTaisho as he got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was still fit and toned, for a sixty-something it was admirable.

"Hey I had a good reason, being that I was on the other side of the world," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah you keep saying that, now get over here so I can get a good look at you," said InuTaisho as he took Daisuke into a bear hug, wetting him fully in the process.

"So you had a good swim?" asked Daisuke as he pushed away from his grandfather but that only proved pointless since he didn't let him go.

"Yeah I did as a matter of fact, would you guys like to try it out?"

"Don't even think about it Jii-chan! I'm serious you have that glint in your eyes, Oba-chan stop him!" said Daisuke in a slight panic. His grandfather was prone to being spontaneous.

"That's enough dear you don't want to get the poor thing fully drenched, and he has something to ask us," said Izayoi with a chuckle at the distress on her grandson's face.

"Well then let's hear it," said InuTaisho as he let go of Daisuke and ruffled his hair.

"Well Inu-Jii-chan I was talking to Megumi the other day and we thought it would be fun to have a show again, like we did as kids, and thought you're house would be the best place to have it," said Jake with a grin.

"A show you say? Well isn't that a brilliant idea, to get the whole family together here after so long again, would be fun. And who knows maybe I'll do something like I used to do with you kids back when you were all little babies," said InuTaisho with a laugh.

"So we can have it here?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course you can. So when were you planning on doing it?" asked InuTaisho.

"In two weeks, cause we all have to figure out what we're going to do." Jake thought about seeing his now girlfriend dancing in tights and started to salivate at the image.

"What's wrong with him?" asked InuTaisho whispering it into Daisuke's ears.

"Well he came up with the idea for a show so that he could see Mei dance and he's probably thinking about it," said Daisuke with a laugh.

"Well then we definitely have to have the show," said InuTaisho joining in on the laughter.

"So it's settled then, two weeks we'll have the show, that's next weekend. Would you like me to tell the family?" asked InuTaisho.

"Sure if you and Oba-chan can spread the word it'll be a lot easier for us," said Daisuke.

"Sure we've got enough time to squeeze it in," said InuTaisho.

"Okay well we'll leave it to you then," said Jake with a grin and then turned to the others. "Well let's get going guys I have to go pick up Mei from class in an hour."

"Oh great we've already lost him," said Daniel with a laugh.

"Hey shut up!" said Jake in defence but all he got was more laughter.

­-

"Okay class remember to work on your semester project because it'll be the final grade," said Kagome as she heard the bell go.

"Hai sensei!" said the class as the got up and left the class. Kagome smiled as she went to her desk to collect all her papers that she needed to take home. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't stop them. She was scared of her appointment in an hour. As the students shuffled out of the class there were murmurs and giggles from the girls.

"Hey there sweetheart." Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha leaning against the door jamb and she smiled, feeling lighter.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me there?" asked Kagome.

"I thought I'd come here, I know you're nervous," said Inuyasha as he smiled at the students that were leaving the class and walked into the room.

"Yeah but what if the kids see you, what are we supposed to say?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome don't worry, we'll just hide out here, I saw Taro on my way here he was sitting outside on his car," said Inuyasha. "So the kids will be gone soon enough."

"What was he doing out there? Was he skipping class?" asked Kagome.

"No I don't think so cause he would have left already if he was, I think he just got let off early," said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know my god child," said Inuyasha. "Now come here you need a hug." Kagome abided by what he said and went into his arms. Letting out a sigh she kissed his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him.

"Thanks for coming no matter how irrational the thought was," said Kagome with a laugh.

"But we should get going; the kids won't see us in the teacher's parking lot. Did you bring your car?" asked Kagome.

"No I got dropped off by Jaken so I'm going to need a ride," said Inuyasha with a cheeky smile. She smiled at him and pulled him down to her for an appreciative kiss.

"Well then let's get going," said Kagome linking her fingers with Inuyasha's hoping to get some of his strength.

Once they got to the hospital and into the waiting room, Kagome's nerves were at wits end. She was beyond scared and being scared she had withdrawn into herself. Inuyasha watched her and was just as worried but he knew that if he showed it then Kagome wouldn't know what to say.

"Okay Kagome dear we have your results," said Dr. Ryusaki as he walked into the room with a file in his hands.

Kagome looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "Just let me know Dr. Ryusaki I don't want you to skirt around the bush," said Kagome.

"Okay well then I guess I'll just tell you, you have a case of Active Tuberculosis," said Dr. Ryusaki with a frown. A gasp came out of her as she collapsed into Inuyasha's arms.

Tears fell down her face as she cried into his shoulder. Inuyasha who was breaking down inside held onto his wife never wanting to let her go. The thought that his wife was sick and he didn't know what to do about it. His own tears fell down his face as she hugged his wife closer to him than he could before.

"I know it's hard to hear a loved one being sick but you guys were lucky to get it checked out early," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha as he wiped away his tears.

"Well if you leave it untreated then there is very high chance of death, but there's no need to worry, when treated the mortality rate is less than five percent and you have a better chance here with our high end intensive support," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"So I'll be okay?" asked Kagome with a sniffle.

"Yes, but keep in mind that this isn't a one day treatment. You'll be under treatment for the next six months. Once the symptoms are gone then you can rest easy," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"Six months?" she asked.

"Yes because there are two stages to the treatment. First you'll be taking three different drugs for two months and then another two for the last four months, I'll go into detail at a later date but for now you two need to go home and absorb the information; remember there is no need to worry, Kagome dear I will do everything possible to help you become better," said Dr. Ryusaki as he walked over and to the couple and put a reassuring hand on their shoulder.

"Thank you, I'll come back in a couple days for the treatment information and get that started, but am I able to go back to work," asked Kagome.

"Yes you should be fine, just take it easy, but again once we have a sit down we'll be able to figure out the do's and don't's."

"Okay well I'm going to take her home now," said Inuyasha as he held her and took her with him outside. Both were silent as they got into the car and drove home. The whole way there Inuyasha held her hand, their rings gleaming in the light showing that there was still hope and the strength for them to continue.

-

**A/N: So to the two reviewers for guessed right, congrats on figuring it out. When I saw your reviews I was like wow they got it! So yeah it's sad that she has it but we'll make her better. But what did you think about the rest of the chapter? Did you like it?! I hope you did cause I kinda enjoyed writing this one. So thanks for reading and I hope to hears from you all soon! **


	12. Ch 12: Crossing Over the Lines

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 12: **Crossing Over the Lines

_X XX X_

_"Emi you need to stop doubting what I say. You are beautiful, honest you are."_

_-Michael-_

"_Experiencing that was something I didn't think I'd get to experience, not now at least."_

_-Emi-_

_"I want to put things right between us so can't you give me a second chance?"_

_-Kentarou-_

_X XX X_

Wednesday morning was all quiet at the Takahashi residence. Inuyasha slept in with Kagome. Kagome was in so much turmoil from the night before that she hadn't been able to go to sleep all night and then when she finally did it was only for a couple of hours so there were bags under her eyes.

The twins who wait for their mother's call to wake them up slept in as well since Kagome didn't wake them up. Emi, the only responsible one, woke up bright and early by seven and was dressed and ready to go in half an hour.

Michael had slept on the couch and so when Emi came downstairs she saw him sprawled on the couch. There was a book lying on the floor beside his arm that was hanging off the side. She smiled at the thought, he fell asleep reading something she always did. Checking the time Emi realized that she could walk to school and think about everything that was going on in her life. So much had happened in the course of just two weeks.

Picking up the book Emi placed it on the table and turned to look back at Michael. She was startled to be staring back at a pair of deep green eyes. "Oh you're awake?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, good morning. You're up early," said Michael as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's actually seven thirty and I was leaving for school," said Emi.

"Oh well do you want a ride? I can take you if you give me a minute," said Michael as he started to get up.

"No it's fine I need the time to think," said Emi as she picked up her bag.

"Emi seriously I bet you haven't even eaten anything," said Michael.

"Yeah I didn't but I'll grab something later I never get hungry in the mornings, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to school," said Emi in a final tone, heading to the door.

"Okay fine," said Michael and he went to the washroom. Two minutes later he came out and headed straight for the entrance. He left the house and spotted Emi walking down the street in a steady pace. He ran over and grabbed her hand. Startled Emi jumped and pulled off her head phones.

"What are you doing?" asked Emi with her brows furrowed.

"Nothing I just needed a walk and I had some things to think about," said Michael with a smile. He held onto her hand and walked along with her.

"Ha-ha funny, but why are you coming all the way to school? It's a twenty minute walk."

"Because I want to, I haven't done anything since I've been here and I thought we could walk together," said Michael. "So tell me what's up with you?"

"With me? There nothing going on with me, same old Emi."

"Oh don't say that you told me yourself how so many people were noticing you in a different way because of the no glasses look."

"Well that's not going to change. I'm supposed to get my glasses either today or tomorrow, when they call me I can go back to being same old Emi."

"But I like this Emi too, this seems like the real you," said Michael.

"Why?"

"Because the baggy clothes and outdated glasses seem to say that you're hiding yourself," said Michael.

"I'm not hiding myself I'm just being me. It's how I've been all my life, I feel that I'm hiding myself now without my glasses," said Emi.

"You're just used to it, but I guess if you like wearing glasses there's no stopping you," said Michael. He swung his arm pulling Emi's with his.

"So what about you what's up with you?"

"Me? I'm half way across the world walking a cute girl to school," he said with a smile.

"What!? Where?" she asked with a laugh. "Please I'm not cute."

"Yeah you are you're just too modest."

Emi blushed but she still denied it. She knew who she was and cute or beautiful was not it. She was just Emi, Emi Takahashi, one of the guys. Then there was Michael a gorgeous guy who was saying things out of pity to her. There was one thing that she hated and that was people patronizing her.

"You know just cause you're my brother's best friend doesn't mean you have to lie. I know who I am and I'm fine with it," said Emi with an anger that came out of no where. Michael was taken aback by her change in mood. He knew what he was saying and it had nothing to do with who her brother was.

He had been enjoying her company and was actually complimenting her and she thought he was lying to her that just didn't sit well with him. "Hold on a minute why the hell do you think I would lie to you about how I think you look?"

"Because you feel pity for me, that's usually how it goes; a person either makes fun of me or take pity on me. And since you haven't made fun of me then I have to say that you are taking pity on me and that's something I don't care for."

"And you shouldn't but when have I ever taken pity on you?"

"Right now because I had to walk to school, though why you said I'm cute I don't get," said Emi as she snatched her hand back from his hold. Michael looked down at their hands and then back up at her.

"The reason I came here was to walk with _you_, I came here so that I could get to know _you_. The reason why I called you cute was because I think you are cute, so don't go telling me that I pity you because I don't," said Michael in a final tone. Emi looked up at him then and narrowed her eyes.

"Why…? I don't understand why you'd even think it. I'm not…I'm just not!" she said with tears forming in her eyes. All her childhood wishes were starting to resurface, to be pretty and elegant. To be cute and bubbly, but that wasn't her and for someone to say that to her hurt because she honestly believed that she was plain.

"Why do you keep saying that? Emi you're beautiful," said Michael as he grabbed her by the shoulders and wiped away the tears. She started crying not really sure what else to do she grabbed him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying but thanks. You really don't have to lie to me, seriously I'm a big girl."

Frustrated beyond belief Michael pushed her back and stared into her eyes. Intense green bore deep into her hazel. She could see the frustration and other emotions that swirled around in his gaze. Something in his look told her to back away before something that she didn't want to happen, happen.

"You really need to stop thinking I pity you because that's the last thing I feel for you," with that said Michael grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him, covering her lips with his own.

Emi went still as she stood in his arms. He kissed her with such a sweet possessiveness that Emi melted. This was her first kiss and it was with a guy like Michael; a sweet, absolutely gorgeous guy and he was kissing her. Her stiff arms were hanging limply on her sides, but they soon snaked their way up to his neck. She started to kiss him back and fell limply against him.

When he pulled back they both just stared at each other. "Does that prove to you that I don't pity you?"

"Mmhmm." It was all she said as things whirled in her mind. That was her first kiss. She felt weak in the knees and wanted to be held by him. He kissed her like nothing she'd ever believed someone would, not to her at least.

When Michael saw the dreamy look in her eyes he smiled and brought his hand up to her face as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "You really are beautiful Emi I don't understand who made you believe that you're not."

"I don't think that I am but if you kissed me like that then I can believe it."

"Emi I don't know what it is that people have said to you but I've thought you were beautiful ever since I meet you."

"Really? Why there's nothing special about me," said Emi as she held her hands, fidgeting with her fingers.

"You are, you just don't see it. Now can I walk you to school before you're late?"

"Yeah I guess." Emi started walking and Michael took her hand in his. They walk side by side, and every step of the way Emi's heart was beating a hundred miles a minute.

­-

Girls and guys were all scattered around the school grounds when Emi and Michael walked up to the entrance gate. Emi could hear the murmurs and just tried to ignore it. Michael looked around and saw that people were staring at him and at her and he just pulled her closer to him. He didn't know what made him decide to act on the feelings that were growing for Emi but he was glad that he did.

She was such a sweet and innocent girl, and when she gave back she gave all that she had. He looked back at Emi and gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to leave? Or let you go?"

"No…I like you holding me…" She blushed as she said it but it made her feel safe when he held her. It was different from when Taro or Dai held her. She felt her stomach flutter and her face turn red, but it made her feel like she was in heaven.

"Well I like holding you," he said with a grin as he squeezed her fingers and kept walking with her. When they reached the entrance of the school building he let her go. "Okay I guess you should get going."

"Yeah, thanks for the walk."

"No problem," he said. He had another urge to kiss her but he knew it wouldn't help her not here not now.

"Bye Michael." She smiled and it warmed him. Then she did something that neither of them expected she would do. She kissed him on the cheek and bounded into the school.

"Bye Emi…" he said with a sigh as he touched his cheek and turned to walk back. It was then that he noticed that he was still wearing his plaid green pyjama bottoms and his long sleeve."Well I better get back before I catch a cold." He laughed at himself as he went back the way he came, ignoring the stares he was getting from the girls of Emi's school.

Emi's heart was all a flutter as she walked to her locker. She still couldn't believe that Michael kissed her and that she kissed him on the cheek. It was all so new to her that she didn't know what to do. She knew there was a blush on her face but she didn't care. She didn't have anyone to explain to. As she opened her locker she put her bag in and pulled out her books for English.

Closing her locker she floated all the way to her class. It was still pretty empty but when she walked in all the students who were chatting away stopped and stared at her. Emi ignored them and took her seat. Staring off into her own thoughts everyone around her was forgotten; just how she liked it.

Asato had heard the quick spreading news of his cousin and was shocked beyond anything. Emi Takahashi walked to school with a mysterious guy wearing his pyjamas. It was just so unpractical of a girl like Emi, but when he walked into the class he saw his cousin dreaming in her seat. He was about to walk over to her when his girlfriend grabbed his arm.

"Asa did you hear about Emi?! Isn't it great?" Asato looked at Chisa and frowned.

"How is it great? Some mysterious guy walked her to school! That's not something I want to hear about her," said Asato.

"But I think it's romantic! She looks really happy too! Look at her!" said Chisa. She was very excited for her new friend.

"How is that romantic? That's just sad for a guy to walk out in public in his PJ's."

"You have no romance in your heart Asa," Chisa whined but let him go as he walked over to Emi. Emi didn't even notice him standing in front of her. Then he snapped his finger in front of her face and she blinked.

Looking up at him she smiled and encountered a wall of anger. "What's wrong Asa?"

"You tell me. Who the hell was that guy who walked you to class?" the serious tone that Asato used really threw Emi off because he usually didn't care not to the extent he was showing now.

"You heard about it too? Well he's my lover; we've been going out secretly for a year now." When she saw the look on Asato's face she broke out in laughter.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked in a obvious anger.

"I was joking you loser! I haven't gone out with anyone and the guy was Michael. We got in an argument and so he walked me to school to make up for it. He never changed cause I walked out on him," said Emi.

"Michael?! As in Dai's friend from America?" he asked sceptically.

"Yup, he walked with me all the way to school."

"What about the kiss, huh?!" Emi reddened at that. She knew he was only talking about the kiss she gave him on the cheek but still it made her blush.

"I just felt like doing it, besides he's my friend too," said Emi.

"Yeah and he's three years older than you if you didn't remember. Don't start something there Emi you'll regret it," said Asato as he looked at her.

"I have no intention of starting anything so just leave it alone," said Emi her anger was starting to rise. "And even if I did why would I regret it?"

"Because he's not from here for one thing and he's your brother's best friend. What do you think Dai would say to that?"

"I know okay I wasn't planning anything and besides there's nothing about me that he could possibly like. So why do you even care, no one is ever going to like me anyways," she said with tears springing into her eyes. She rested her head on her arms as she tried to get the thought out of her head.

Asato cringed at her statement and softened. He was just looking out for her but right now was not the time to attack her. "Hey Em I didn't mean that. And don't even think that you're not pretty cause you are and one of the sweetest girls I know," said Asato as he rested his hand on her head.

"Just leave me alone," she murmured. Asato could hear the sniffles and flinched.

"I'm sorry Em."

Chisa who was watching them couldn't help but feel the pain that Emi was feeling. She smacked her newly announced boyfriend and walked up to Emi. Emi knew Chisa was there too but ignored her.

"Hey Emi I know he's a jerk but he only had good intentions. I think it's awesome that you have a hot guy walking you to school in his pyjamas. It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." The thought was cute and it brought a smile on Emi's face. "And personally I think you're one of the prettiest girls at our school, you've just been hiding behind those hideous glasses. No one got to see the real you so they didn't have a chance to get to know you. I say this as a friend, so please don't hate me for it."

"Thanks Chisa, you're sweet," said Emi as she looked up and wiped the unwanted tears off her face. Chisa smiled happy to see that she was able to get a smile out of her new friend.

"No problem, I'm glad he didn't hurt you too much." She took Emi into a hug and sighed. Asato, who was watching, felt relief flood him as he saw her smiling at his girlfriend. He took a seat beside his cousin. He didn't care if he was breaking the rules of not sitting in the seat he was assigned he needed to be beside her. He needed to talk to her and knew that sooner of later she'd let him apologize.

"Asa come on get up we need to get in our seats before Yoshino-sensei gets in," said Chisa as she walked to her seat.

"I think I'm going to sit here today, I need to talk to Emi," said Asato as he looked at his cousin.

"Just go back to your seat, I don't care if you feel like you hurt me it doesn't matter, and as for Michael if you want to know I think he's a sweet guy but I know better than to start anything with him," said Emi as she tried to smile.

"I know Em I'm sorry I accused you," said Asato.

"Yeah I just had a confusing morning and last night mom and dad were being weird. So I've had a lot on my mind but it still doesn't give you the right to get up my ass about Michael, I am capable of making my own decisions and taking care of myself," said Emi as she straightened up. The teacher walked in then and so Asato didn't have a chance to say anything to her comment.

-

Michael walked into the yard twenty minutes after walking Emi. He was freezing but he didn't care, he was happy with the progress he made with Emi. He had been thinking about everything that took place in the last hour and a smile broke onto his face.

Shivering just a little Michael went to open the door that he was sure he left unlocked as he ran after her. He found that it was locked and groaned. He would have to explain himself now that one of the guys would be answering the door. But then they could have gone out too and if that was the case then he wouldn't be able to get into the house at all. With all those things running through his mind Michael knocked on the door. The only thing he heard was silence.

Worried for his own health Michael turned around to see if the car that he rented was still there, since Dan and he were sharing it. Both the rental car and Daisuke's car were sitting parked on the road. Then maybe the guys were still sleeping. He was about to go around and try the back door when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw the curtain in the window moving.

"Those bastards are having fun with my misery!" he hissed under his breath as he walked back to the front door and banged on the door. He heard Cleo whining at the door and he smiled at the puppies' attempt to let him in. "Come on I know you guys are up and laughing at my misery but can you let me in if freezing out here!" The fall weather had settled in nicely and was chilling him to his bones now.

He heard laughter from the other side of the door before it was opened to Daisuke's grinning face. "Have a nice walk?"

"Yes actually, now move over you asshole," said Michael as he shoved passed his so called best friend and wandered into the house. The warmth from inside enveloped him and soothed his chilled body immensely.

"Where'd you go?" asked Daniel who was sitting on the couch with a big cup of coffee in his hand. Michael scowled at his brother and grabbed the cup of coffee from his hands and took a huge gulp.

"A walk," said Michael. The bitterness of the black coffee soothed the ache in his throat.

"A walk? I agree you're artsy enough to take a walk but you're not stupid enough to go out in the cold wearing only your PJ's," said Daniel.

"Yeah what made you leave to quickly?" asked Daisuke.

"Emi was mad or somewhere close to it when she left so I went after her I told her I'd drive her since it was still early but she just ignored me and the next thing I know I'm walking her to school," said Michael.

"What do you mean, the next thing you know? You're treading on soft ground here Quinn," said Daisuke his eyes going a dark gold.

"Whoa why are you going all defensive? I just walked her to school and last I checked we were friends too," said Michael.

"Yeah but that's my little sis you better not be having any other thoughts with her. She's had her heart broken enough with Remi and all her bullshit and I don't want her heart to be broken by one of my best friends, and I'm serious."

"Where the hell did all that come from?" asked Michael. Daisuke looked at him again.

"The look in your eye, when you mentioned Emi your eyes glazed over, the way Jake's does when he talks about Mei," said Daisuke.

"What ever Dai I never said anything like that nor have I thought of doing anything like that, not with your baby sis so back off a little would ya?" he said with an anger that barely comes to surface.

"Okay just setting the ground rules," said Daisuke.

"You can't blame him though Dai your sister is hot in her own unconventional way," said Daniel.

"Not that she believes that," said Michael under her breath but Daisuke heard him and zeroed in on him again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She thinks that she's not pretty at all, and got mad at me for telling her that she was saying that I pitied her," he said with anger. It softened Daisuke's heart to hear the words that were spoken out of his sister's mouth.

"She doesn't realize it because Remi's been the _pretty one_—"he used finger quotes to emphasize his meaning"—but she's actually a lot prettier. She just hides it all behind her glasses and garb called clothing. Did you reason with here?"

Michael thought about his tact for showing Emi how much he felt for her and shied a little bit. "Yeah I managed to get through to her and she thanked me in her own way."

"Well that's good, that girl needs to get used to the idea of being pretty cause I don't want her being hurt any more," said Daisuke.

"Yeah…" Michael was busy thinking about the kiss he shared with her and in some way he knew that he had taken her first real kiss and though he knew it was not the best choice he was more than happy with the idea of being her first kiss. When the smile was back on his face he was attacked by a throw pillow straight to his face. Looking at his brother Michael furrowed his brows and grabbed the pillow from the ground and threw it back at him.

"What the hell is up with you lately? You've been smiling for no reason a lot lately," said Daniel.

"I have my reasons now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to get changed," said Michael. He headed downstairs leaving the other two to look at each other.

"So for next weekend have you perfected the routine?" asked Daniel.

"Almost how about I show you what I've got so far?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure just as long as I can just watch," said Daniel. Daisuke rolled his eyes but nodded and he spelled out the routine he concocted for the show that they would be putting on in a week's time.

-

Once first period was finished the bell rang and the students were filling out of their class to enjoy their break before being stuck in class all over again. Kentarou who had been listening to all the gossip in his class was somewhere between stunned and shocked though they do fall under a similar category. All he knew was that Emi Takahashi was walked to school by a older guy who not only wore his pyjama's but also that she kissed him.

He didn't know that it was just a kiss to the cheek. It irked him for some reason to hear that she was kissed by someone. He knew he had nothing to be mad about. They weren't even friends, even worse at one point he found joy in making her life miserable. That point was only two weeks ago.

As he walked aimlessly down the hall in the general direction to his locker Kentarou was stopped by someone. When he actually snapped back to reality he saw Kisuke standing in front of him with a determination on his face. "What the hell do you want?" The anger that Ken promised himself he wouldn't let out came out raging.

"I think we need to talk, Ken this needs to be resolved," said Kisuke.

"Yeah clearly we need to talk about you having an affair with my girlfriend while she was still going out with me," said Ken.

"Yeah I know it was stupid, but in my defence the first time we slept together I was drunk. It was at Ikuro's house party. She came at me and well you know how I am when I'm drunk I didn't know what I was doing until it was done, and by that time I felt like shit, but she kept calling me, and well she would hook up with me whenever... you wouldn't," said Kisuke with a frown as he realized how much she used them both.

"Yeah she used you and me, and I don't want a bitch like that in my life and if you really do like her then you're free to chase her but trust me it's not worth it," said Kentarou as he was bout to sidestep his once best friend.

"I don't care about her, not anymore. I don't want her to come between us, Ken. She's not worth losing our friendship over. We've been buddies since preschool please just give me another chance," said Kisuke.

"You actually want to be friends with me? And you have the gall to ask me to forgive you?" Kentarou stared back at Kisuke with intense eyes.

"I know for what I did you shouldn't be talking to me but come on, we were awesome together, remember that summer when we dared each other to dress like girls for a whole day if we lost the game against the girls in gym? We spent the whole day in a dress and even went to the mall. Even though we did that we still got numbers from those twins," said Kisuke with a grin.

Kentarou remembered that day clearly and a smile slowly formed on his lips. "We were pretty hot girls weren't we?"

"Damn right! So is all forgiven?"

"Seems to be, but if you ever do that again that'll be the end of that," said Kentarou as he took Kisuke's hand in his and gave him the one handed hug.

"Bro's before hoe's all the way, this time for sure," said Kisuke. Kentarou shook his head with a grin and walked to school. He had been waiting for the confrontation between Kisuke all week and now that it was done and over with his mood wasn't as bad as it was, during all of next class.

As he walked to his locker he walked past Emi's he saw her standing there with Asato and thought it was a good chance as any to get closer to her. He stopped and said hi to Asato.

"Hey man." Asato looked over as Kentarou and gave him the nod. "So guess who just came up to me and apologized?"

"No way Kisuke actually came up to you?" asked Asato giving him his full attention. Emi who had been talking to him decided it was a good time for her to make an exit before she got pulled into the conversation.

"Yeah he stopped me in the hall and said he'd rather be friends with me than to be with Remi, so we're cool now, meaning you guys don't have to try to act cool between the both of us," said Kentarou with a grin. He looked over at Emi and smiled. Emi who was just about to leave rolled her eyes and stopped.

"Congrats. But I should get to class," said Emi as she smiled at her cousin and Kentarou.

"Thanks, how about I walk you there? You have art next right?" Emi nodded and held out his arm.

"Well my locker is just around there so how about I escort you there?" Seeing no reasonable reason to say no, Emi nodded her head. Asato who watched the little interaction between them raised his brow but said nothing. "See ya later bro." Ken pounded his fist on Asato's and led Emi to her class.

Emi who was stiff as a board just walked silently beside him. His arm was warm and solid holding onto hers. She felt foolish walking beside him like that. They weren't even friends there was no reason for them to be touching.

"Hey Emi can I ask you something?" asked Ken. She looked up at him and just nodded. She really didn't want to speak to him. "Well can we be friends?"

"Why are you trying so hard to be friends with me?" asked Emi.

"Because I like you, you're like a breath of fresh air. And you're really sweet, when you're not angry and thinking of ways to kill me," he grinned down at her.

"Well I don't like you," she snapped back.

"I know you have more than enough reason to hate me and you probably do, but can we, I don't know, talk? How about I buy you lunch today? Then we can go to class together?" asked Kentarou.

"I don't hate you. Honest I don't, you just annoy me. With all the things you've done to me over the years why wouldn't I feel that way about you? And as for lunch I can buy my own," asked Emi.

"Okay fine but there's something about you that makes me wonder, what it would be like to be true friends with you."

"Well I couldn't tell you that cause I don't have any friends."

"Well then why can't I be your friend then? We both are in short supply at the moment."

"Because I don't need that in my life I have my family and best friend and that's enough for me," said Emi.

"You're not going to agree are you?" he asked with a kind of defeated sigh.

"I don't know you might wear me out yet, but for now it's a no. Thanks for the walk, but I'm at my class now," said Emi as she walked into the room leaving Kentarou in the hall way watching after her.

Emi sat down in her seat and let out a sigh. She was having such a weird day today and it wasn't how she wanted it to go. She just wanted to go to class learn what she was taught and go home. She hoped that at least from now on until the end of the day it'll be normal. But that was soon deterred when she heard someone call her name. Looking up she saw Kenta.

"Emi who was that guy this morning, the one you kissed!? I heard all about it! Was it the guy who picked you up that day last week?" asked Kenta somewhat hysterically.

"Whoa can you calm down please! My mother is the teacher of this class and I don't want her thinking I was kissing people not in that notion, and not that it's any of your business yes it was the same guy," said Emi.

"Are you two going out?" asked Kenta.

"If I said yes would you leave me a lone?" she murmured to herself.

"Well are you?"

"No he's just a friend of my brother's they're staying at my house so he came to pick me up," said Emi.

"So I still have a chance with you?"

"No but it has nothing to do with Michael. Now if you'll excuse me I think the class is about to start," said Emi as she opened her note book and looked at the front of the class.

"Fine but I still want to take you out, I'll talk to you later," said Kenta as he bounded for his desk. Shaking her head Emi just wished she was somewhere else other than at school. She'd even rather go to work which she was looking forward to after school today.

-

Emi was able to isolate herself outside at the back of the school. She never bumped into Kenta or Kentarou which was a major plus, but when she walked into history class Kentarou was sitting in his desk waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and walked to her seat. Once she was settled in her desk Kentarou turned to her.

"So have I worn you out yet?" he asked with a boyish grin that she never noticed before.

"Getting close," she said with a smile. She actually enjoyed the banter.

"Well then that's good to know. So where were you at lunch?"

"Around, why were you looking for me?"

"Not precisely……okay yeah just a little. But in my defence I've been opened to the new light of how stupid the people I've been hanging out with are exception being your cousin, Asato not Remi."

"Well then that's good to know." She grinned at him when he laughed at her imitation of him.

"Yeah I guess so…" he didn't know what else to say. "Oh hey do you have work today?"

"Depends why are you asking?"

"Well I have a shift tonight, you need a ride?" he asked her.

"Well I do have work but not for an hour after school," said Emi.

"Okay so do you want to hang out until you start work? I start at five till nine," said Kentarou.

"Well I get off at nine too, okay I guess you can take me to work if you really want to," said Emi.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at your locker," said Ken with a grin. He was proud that his unwavering determination got Emi to talk to him on friendly terms. They turned to the front of the room then when their teacher walked in class and told them all to settle down.

-

**A/N: Okay guys there was a lot of fluff in this chapter and I loved every minute of it! Well what do you think, how many guys are falling for Emi?! And what's going on with Kagome? We'll see more about it in the next chapter but please review and tell me what you think. THANKS FOR READING!!**


	13. Ch 13: Finding My Haven

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 13: **Finding My Haven

_X XX X_

"_Damn everyone who had ever hurt me. I don't need them. Just give me my friends and family."  
-Emi-_

"_How could you even consider calling me after the year you put us through? Just go disappear again!"  
-Kagome-_

"_Emi you need to let out all that hurt, when was the last time you cried?"  
-Taro-_

"_Damn it get out of my head! I'm not supposed to have these thoughts! Screw it!"  
-Michael-_

_X XX X_

When school was finished Emi walked to her locker. She was annoyed and bothered because of Remi in her previous class and it was really raking on her nerves. Remi had been glaring at her and at the same time trying to talk to Kisuke. Both ignored her but in Emi's case she was being hit by stupid paper balls. When Emi had enough she turned around to bitch her out but the bell ran and so Remi just sauntered past her all smug.

Cursing under her breath Emi reached her locker and turned her lock. When she pulled the lock down it didn't open and she groaned as she turned it again.

"Having some troubles?" asked a male voice behind her. Rolling her eyes Emi turned around and glared at the person before her.

"I know I said you can come here, but now is not the best time," said Emi as she turned around and went back to her lock. Kentarou just frowned but leaned against the locker beside her. He watched a frown line push its way onto her forehead as she concentrated to open her locker.

"You know it's kinda annoying for you to stand there and watch me," she said with a grunt as she tossed him a look.

"Well sorry for breathing," Kentarou murmured.

"Sorry I'm just a little pissed at the moment and I'd rather not deal with anyone right now," said Emi as she flung the door open. The door slammed mere centimetres away from Kentarou's face. He cringed and took a step back.

"Well you want to talk about it?" asked Kentarou. Emi stopped what she was doing and turned to him. She gave him a cold stare. "I guess that's a no."

"Yeah I'm sorry but you'd be the last person I'd be talking to about that," said Emi as she turned back to her bag to stuff it with her books for the day.

"Okay I understand not my business," said Kentarou as he pushed off the wall and stepped behind her because the owner to the locker that he was leaning on was there waiting for him to get off it. "So do you still want to hang out?"

"I don't know… I just—can we do it some other time?" asked Emi. Her mind was reeling and she didn't need him there to bug her.

"Oh… sure… fine I'll see you around," said Kentarou as he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away. Emi didn't regret sending him away; she was close to tears with all that was going on with Remi, it just seemed like everything was piling on top of each other with her cousin. She did feel bad for Kentarou but right now she needed her own time, and she needed to think about the morning and Michael and she needed to think about what to do about just about everything.

Letting out a sigh Emi gathered her bag and looked down the hall. She saw Kentarou still walking down the hall and just frowned as she walked the opposite way. When she stepped outside she felt the chill bite into her so she pulled her jacket on and her hood over her head. Then she started off towards that park since it was close to work.

Taro was outside when he saw Emi walk down the street. She looked so defeated and sad, the way she was slouched. Kin noticed Taro's gaze and frowned. "Is that Emi walking there?" asked Kin.

"Yeah I think so," said Taro and he seemed distracted. "Hey I think I'll catch you later. I'm gonna get going okay?"

Kin looked over at him and smiled. He was such a sweet guy to look out for her like that. "Yeah sure, make sure she's okay, okay?" she said.

"Yeah…" She kissed his cheek before he walked towards his car. He got in and drove towards the direction Emi was going he found her just a block away from school. He drove up beside her and honked the horn. Emi glanced over and she saw Taro. "Hey are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'm going to work," said Emi trying to smile but he saw past that to her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he parked the car and got out. He went in front of her and held her face in his hand. He brought it up to look at him and he saw her eyes held so much turmoil. "Em what's going on?"

"Nothing, shouldn't you go get Eiji and Kaya?" asked Emi.

"They're fine. Eiji is staying with the twins and Kay should be okay. Come on I'll take you to work and we can talk," said Taro.

"You sure it's not that far from here," said Emi.

"Yeah I know but you look like you need a friend," he said with a smile. She looked into his eyes and he saw her waver.

"Yeah I could use a friend," said Emi with a wavering smile. He held his arms open to her and she walked into them and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come Em let's get in we'll go park somewhere and you can tell me what's going on," said Taro. He led her to the door and put her inside before going around to the other side. He got in and drove closer to her work when Emi told him to turn right. He looked at her like she was crazy and she just smiled saying that he should just trust her. So he obliged and turned right and followed her direction and found himself driving by a park. He stopped the car and looked at her.

"Let's go up there," said Emi with a smile. Taro just nodded and opened the locks. They got out and Taro took Emi's hand in his and walked to a near by bench. They sat down and silence followed. Taro looked at her and he could see her mind working something out but she didn't want to say anything.

"Emi what ever it is you can tell me," he said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he could read her eyes clearly. She needed to let it all out but instead she was keeping it in. "Em did something happen to you?" asked Taro.

She shook her head and sniffled. "Nothing too bad."

He could see past that lie, and could see her tears that needed to come out. "You don't have to tell me, but my shoulder is right here. You need a good cry sweetheart. When was the last time you let everything out?"

She thought about the week before when she was close to tears but she never did full let it all out. "I think when we were five and I fell off the swing," she said with a wistful smile.

"I remember that day, you used to be such a baby back then," said Taro.

"Hey that's not true, you were worse than me, when you saw blood you used to close your eyes," said Emi with a laugh.

"Okay fine, and here I was trying to comfort you and you're laughing," said Taro with a smile.

"Yeah well whenever we're together I don't feel like crap," said Emi as she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled; she sure was something else. So strong and sure, he loved her for it that much more but he really did believe that she needs to let it out.

"Hey Taro you think I can skip work today?" asked Emi. Her eyes were still closed as she talked to him. He looked at her and raised a brow even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"What's this, the all too punctual Emi Takahashi doesn't want to go to work today?" asked Taro with a grin.

"Yeah I don't think I can handle going to work today. Kentarou is going to be there for most of my shift and I don't want to deal with him, not today," said Emi. She felt him tense and smiled. She grabbed his arm for reassurance. "Don't worry he didn't do anything to me. He's actually trying to be my friend now."

"What? After all the shit he pulled with you, Em please tell me you're not thinking of letting that asshole into your life like that?" he asked.

"Of course not. I told him that so many times but he just keeps finding me and then with our history class together there is like no point he sits right beside me," said Emi as she opened her eyes and took a look at his face. He looked so stern and really cute. She started laughing.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Oh nothing I just think it's cute how you're all worried that I'll make a friend no matter how sweet the thought is, but don't worry I know better than to let someone like him into my life," said Emi.

"Oh yeah? You think I'm cute eh, Emi-chan if I don't know any better I'd say you were coming onto me, snuggled against me and everything," said Taro with his all too famous grin that he no doubt got from her own father.

"Well of course you're cute, but don't get full of yourself there buddy," she said as she batted her lashes up at him. "Now if you'd be so kind and call work for me and tell them that I'm not going to make it. Please!?" She put on a sweet smile and Taro just rolled his eyes.

"Fine pass me the phone; what do you want me to say. Tell me now or I'm going to use Uncle Inu's idea for when Dai-nii was coming. It was so priceless," said Taro with a huge grin.

"Uh how about no!!" said Emi as she smacked him hard on the chest and laughed. "What about something like, 'Emi wasn't feeling good and while I was taking her to work she fainted in the car so she's invalid,'" Emi tried to give him a script. "If it's June then it should be fine, besides its midweek there shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, well dial the number. But you know you're lying right?" asked Taro with a grin.

"No technically you're telling the lie and I'm actually starting to feel a little dizzy, catch me Taro-kun!" she said in a really girly voice which made him laugh. Then the phone was picked up.

"Good afternoon, Happy Grocers, June Yagami speaking," said June on the other line.

"Hi is this Emi's boss?" asked Taro.

"If you're talking about Emi Takahashi then I guess you can say that, who may I ask is calling?" asked June.

"This is her… boy…friend," he said with a grin when he saw Emi's face jump with shock.

"Oh hi, I didn't know she had one, it's nice to meet you is Emi alright?" asked June with a wonderful smile on her face.

"Well actually she's not. I was bringing Emi to work right now and she was complaining about how she wasn't felling too good and when I turned over to look at her she passed out. I think she has a fever or something, and so I was going to take her home. She won't be much of an asset to you guys today," said Taro.

"Oh dear well that's okay we should be able to manage. Tell her I hope that she gets better, and thank you for calling me and letting me know," said June.

"Thanks Yagami-san," said Taro.

"Yes no problem at all," said June as she hung up.

"So how was my acting?" he asked with a smug smile.

"BOY-FRIEND!? You know what'll happen next time I go in? She's going to ask me who it is and why I haven't ever told her about you!" said Emi.

"Why do you have to tell her though? It's not like she's your best friend," said Taro.

"Yeah that would be your dumb ass but she's kinda the closest person to me there," said Emi.

"Well my bad, I hope you have fun next time you're in. I guess this is karma biting you in the ass for lying," said Taro with a grin.

"Oh shut up you jerk, now can we go to your house?" asked Emi.

"My house?" asked Taro. "I was thinking we could go to your house."

"No I don't want to go home yet…" she said. '_And face Michael, I don't know what it all meant and I don't want to deal with it,_' she thought.

"Okay fine, let's go to my house," said Taro with a smile as he got up and rested her arm around her as they walked down to the car again. "Oh and Jun said that she hopes you'll get better."

"Oh stop trying to make me feel bad," said Emi as she whacked him good naturedly. Taro just smirked as they reached the car and both got in heading towards the Nakao house.

-

"I'll be back guys, I'm gonna go buy a calling card," said Daniel.

"You finally calling Mal?" asked Daisuke with a grin.

"Yeah, she is gonna skin me alive since I haven't called her yet," said Daniel.

"Well yeah, you're off with the guys and you landed a week ago, obviously she'd be mad," said Jake who was sprawled on the floor with Cleo trying to jump over him.

"Hey could you get me one too?" asked Michael.

"Yeah sure but what do you need one for?"

"I thought I'd give mom a call since she's home alone now, Dad's off on business to the east coast," said Michael.

"Oh yeah shit was that today?"

"Well for us technically it was yesterday," said Daisuke.

"Okay yeah I'll grab a bunch, it's just down the street right?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah down the street until you hit the red mail box then take a right, you'll see it," said Daisuke.

"Okay be right back," said Daniel as he left the three in the room. Michael was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in his hands and Daisuke had a beer in one hand while he changed the channel on the TV.

"So are the others coming home soon?" asked Jake.

"I don't think so, Em said she had work and the twins are at school for that Dance thing," said Daisuke.

"Oh yeah, Mei's supposed to be heading there too," said Jake. The other two heard the sigh and grinned at each other.

"Why don't you just go to the school then?" asked Michael.

"That was the plan but she said I'm not allowed to see her dance until next weekend," said Jake with another sigh.

"Oh well then maybe we should finish up our dance number Hiro said he'd come, so he should be here soon," said Daisuke.

"Oh what fun," said Jake with a drawl.

"Oh shut it this was your idea," said Daisuke.

"I know I'm just kidding," said Jake with a laugh and sat up. Cleo yapped and jumped into his lap.

"So are your parents coming home soon too?" asked Michael.

"I dunno, they didn't say but Dad'll be late for sure but I'm not sure about mom," said Daisuke.

"Well I don't want them coming here and seeing us dancing around like lunatics," said Michael.

"Oh shut up my choreography is not dancing like lunatics, it's called a kung-fu battle and it's authentic to how we used to do it as kids," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, yeah what ever let me just sleep until Dan gets back," said Jake as he fell back down and left Cleo on his lap.

"What ever," said Daisuke as he turned his attention back to the TV.

-

Kagome was just finishing packing up and she was trembling again. She had a really bad coughing fit during lunch today and even though she knew what was causing it no she was still scared. She couldn't believe that she was diagnosed with Tuberculosis. She felt her tears starting to surface again and blinked her eyes. She didn't think she'd be able to handle work soon. If she had a coughing fit in class what would happen then. And if it was during Emi's block that would just be horrible. Letting out a sigh Kagome rested her head on the desk and just thought.

She got lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the person who was standing at the door. He walked up to her timidly and cleared his throat. It got Kagome's attention as she looked up. "Oh Kenta-kun is something wrong?" asked Kagome as she got up and straightened herself.

"No, not really. Uh are you alright Takahashi-sensei?" asked Kenta. She looked so tired to him.

"Oh yes just a little tired, so what can I help you with?"

"Well it's about the assignment. It's due on Friday right?" asked Kenta.

"Yes it is, and I'm hoping as one of my best students you're done already," said Kagome with a smile.

"Well I'm done but I'm not," said Kenta.

"And how exactly does that work?" asked Kagome with a brow raised.

"Well I did two sketches but I don't know which one to use," said Kenta.

"Well who are the subjects?" asked Kagome.

"Well they're of the same person but I used two different mediums, one was charcoal and the other was done in watercolour and I know I can't show you but what do you think should be used?" asked Kenta.

"Well it always depends on the subject. Is this person softer in looks or more angled?" asked Kagome.

"She's soft. All soft angles, kind of like you," said Kenta with a smile.

"Oh well then usually a contrasting medium looks better because you get a stronger affect. I've seen your charcoal work and it's quite amazing. I'd say just follow your instinct," said Kagome with a smile.

"Thanks sensei! That was really helpful," said Kenta as he bounded out. Kagome smiled she was always happy when a student of hers got the information that they come looking for from her. She got up and started to put on her jacket when her phone rang. She furrowed her brows when she saw that it was an unknown number. Being disinclined to answer it she almost ignored it but then thought it could be something important so she picked up.

"Hello?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome is that you?" asked the person on the other line.

"Yes and who is this?" asked Kagome. The ladies voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't recall where she heard it before.

"Uh it's me… Eri," said Eri, she was hesitant but of course she had reason to be.

"Eri, as in the bitch who hurt one of my best friends?" asked Kagome all the hurt and anger resurfacing. Eri cringed on the other side of the phone. Eri had practically jumped ship the second Sai found out that she cheated. She moved to Hokkaido without even explaining herself and only called Sai when she realized he probably wanted a divorce. She never talked to any of the group after that and now she had the nerve to call her.

"Okay I know I deserved that. I was a total bitch but you don't know how hard it was Kagome," said Eri.

"Oh you think I don't know how hard it is to have a husband who works hard to support the family? Inuyasha was just like Sai for a while before I finished my degree so you can't say shit Eri. I would have given you the benefit of the doubt but you almost killed Hideki and Sai they were so sombre for almost half the year. But Sai was a good father and was there for his son. How could you just leave Hideki like that?" she asked with anger.

"I didn't know what else to do. My own job wasn't working out and I had to raise Hideki practically by myself," she heard Kagome snort on the other line and realized she couldn't use that excuse not with Kagome. "Okay I know it was stupid reason but didn't you ever feel like there was nothing you could do that you're life was falling down the drain?"

"Sure I did but just one look at Daisuke's face and I had all the faith that I needed to keep on going," said Kagome.

"I know but I'm not as strong as you are Kagome," said Eri.

"Yeah I can see that, you do know your son hates you right?" asked Kagome. Even though Eri figured it she had never heard anyone say it to her.

"Yeah… so how is he doing?" asked Eri.

"Why did you call Eri? You decided to step out of his life yourself so you can't come back in, he's finally adjusting to life without you and Sai's making it work so why the hell are you calling?" asked Kagome.

"I miss him, and Sai. I was just wondering how they were doing," said Eri.

"Well they're fine but you don't have to worry about them. Sai is a strong man he can take care of Hideki without you just fine and I think Hideki likes it better that way," said Kagome.

"I want to see him Kagome!" she blurted out.

"You've got to be kidding right?" she laughed.

"No I'm serious, I'm in Tokyo for a couple of days and I was thinking I could see them again," said Eri.

"No I'm sorry but I'm going to let you, not through me. I love those two and I don't believe seeing you again would be good for them, besides you have Satou-san why don't you just go back to him," said Kagome and with that said she hung the phone. "How dare she think she can just stroll back into their lives?"

Huffing just a little out of anger Kagome stormed over to her car. She headed to her husbands company. They had a date and boy did she have a story for him.

-

"Whoa what's going on in here?" asked Emi as she walked into the main room of Taro's house. There were rolls of material everywhere while Kikyo spun around a model that was standing as still as possible so that she wouldn't be poked by the pins.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot mom has a new line coming out soon. She's working on it at home cause the studio is going through renovations," said Taro.

"Well we should go upstairs or something we don't want to disturb her," said Emi. They saw Kikyo's eyes dart up.

"Too late now, come on let's just go say hi," said Taro as he put his hand on her back and led her into the room.

"Emi dear perfect timing could you come here?" asked Kikyo through her teeth since she was holding pins with her lips.

"Sure Aunt Kyo, what do you need me to do?" asked Emi.

"Take off your clothes, and change into this," she said offhandedly as she held out a dress, she was more concentrated on what she was doing; "I lost a model today." Emi looked back at Taro, her eyes were wide.

"Go ahead Em just change I won't peak," said Taro with a grin.

"Oh shut up. Aunt Kyo I can't wear _this_," said Emi as she pointed to the piece of cloth that was considered clothing.

"Oh please sweetheart you're just about the same built as the model that I lost, I need to get these done today and I'm not even half way there yet," said Kikyo.

"Oh okay fine," said Emi.

"Taro leave please and go get some drinks or something for the girls," said Kikyo as she continued with the dress that was on the girl.

Emi sighed as she went to change into the dress in the washroom. When she finished changing she looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at her attire. It looked really pretty, but of course it didn't flatter her in certain areas with her lack of curves but she still liked it. When she stepped out of the washroom she almost collided with Taro.

"Whoa…" said Taro as he looked at her. The dress came up to mid-thigh and was a blood red. The front part plunged down way past modesty and showed off her curves every bend, rise and fall. His breath got caught as he looked at her.

Emi just blushed. "I know it doesn't look as good as it would on the model but you don't have to gawk."

"Gawk? I'm not gawking I'm admiring. Em you look hot," said Taro with a smile. When he made her twirl he saw that the back was backless. _Go mom!_ He thought with a grin.

"Stop it you're making me nervous," said Emi as she tried to cover herself.

"Don't, you look gorgeous, come on let's go show mom I don't think she needs to alter this one at all," said Taro as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the main room. Kikyo heard her son and looked up.

"Oh that looks perfect, except for the stitching on the side. I think I want to scrunch more that way it'll cling better, what do you girls think?" asked Kikyo.

The models looked at the dress and grinned when they envisioned the minor changes that Kikyo had mentioned.

"I think it'll look great," said the girl that Kikyo was working on.

"Okay perfect Emi could you come here for a second and we'll fix the few small details and then you can change. Taro can you go get Emi's clothes?" asked Kikyo.

"Why?" asked Taro and Emi at the same time.

"Well once I finish the pinning you'll have to take off the dress," said Kikyo.

"Oh, okay. You better leave once you bring my clothes," said Emi.

"Of course," said Taro as he sauntered off.

"Mrs. Nakao is that your son?" asked a brunette model.

"Yeah, my oldest why?" asked Kikyo not really picking up on what the models were saying.

"He's really cute," said the brunette.

"Well of course he got the good looks from me," said Kikyo with a smile.

"So are you his girlfriend?" asked the red head that was still being worked on by Kikyo.

"Who Taro? And me?! I god no, we're more like brother and sister than anything else," said Emi with a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Well then why are you blushing?" asked the red head with a laugh.

"Come now ladies he's only seventeen and my god daughter has better taste even if he is my son, right Em?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah," she said with mental thanks. She went and stood beside Kikyo so that she could fix the dress and hoped that it would be over soon.

Once Emi changed back into her own clothes she ran into Taro's TV room and jumped onto the couch. She hadn't realized that there was someone sleeping on the couch at the time that was until she heard a loud groan. "Oh Uncle Oni!? I'm sorry I didn't see you there," said Emi as she slid over.

"Dad what are you doing over here?" asked Taro.

"Huh this was the first place I found when I got in this morning," said Onigumo as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Emi smiled at her uncle and huddled closer to him.

"Uncle Oni you're so cute!" said Emi with a laugh. He was still disorientated but he grinned at her.

"Thank you, Emi," said Oni as he looked at his god daughter and realized that she didn't look like her usual self. "You're pretty cute yourself today."

"Yeah she is, isn't she," said Taro as he sat down beside them.

"Gee thanks guys, you're making me feel all pretty," said Emi as she fluttered her lashes and then couldn't help but laugh. "So what time did you get in this morning? Seeing that it's past four now and you're still sleeping."

"Well I was pretty much up for twenty-four hours yesterday and then I was at the club until five so I got in just as the house started waking up," said Oni with a yawn.

"Oh well do you want to go back to sleep then?" asked Emi.

"No I think I'll just spend my time with you," said Oni as he slung his arm around Emi and pulled her closer to him. She just snuggled closer and sighed. This was exactly what she needed the love of her family and to feel wanted.

"Well maybe I should just leave you two to it then," said Taro.

"Yeah you get going we would rather be alone, right Uncle Oni?" asked Emi as she looked up at him.

"Pshh Dad you're not even cool so stop trying to act like you are," said Taro with a snort.

"Hey I'm still cool, right Emi? Just wait once you're of age you'll be able to come and see how cool I really am at the Black Widow," said Oni.

"Of course your cool Uncle Oni, Taro just doesn't know what he's talking about," said Emi.

"Yeah that's true, so where are my other kids?" asked Oni as he stretched out the kinks in his body.

"I think Eiji is with Kai and Rei at school and Kaya I'm not so sure about," said Taro.

"Oh well I guess since my son doesn't think me cool I should go find someone else," said Onigumo as he got up. Emi watched him get up and just curled herself in the couch. Taro just shook his head as he watched his dad walk away. Taro just stretched out on the couch and looked over at Emi. She looked happy and content.

"You wanna watch a movie?" asked Taro.

"Sure what do you wanna watch?" asked Emi.

"I don't know you choose, I'm not getting up any more," said Taro. He was lounging on the couch beside her and he obviously wasn't getting up. Emi raise a brow and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm not getting up either," said Emi as she stretched and fell limply on his lap. She looked up at him and grinned. "So what do you want to do?"

"How was your day?" he asked as he looked down. Emi frowned as she thought about the day she had. "Okay fine you don't have to talk about today."

"Sorry just a crappy day, it's better left forgotten. What about you how was your day?" asked Emi.

"It was pretty good. I got up went to school and then I saw this sad girl and I totally picked her up and brought her back to my place. She even modeled for me" said Taro with a goofy grin.

"Oh really and who is this girl and why haven't I met her yet, and what will Kin say?"

"She's here right now, you want to meet her?" he asked with a grin.

"No I'm good, I'd rather just stay here with you alone," said Emi as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "You suck you know that?"

"Oh how so?" he asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You don't have to worry about the show that the guys are planning on doing next week at Jii-chan's and you get to leave our stupid school this year. I'm really going to cry if you go far to study," said Emi.

"Hey where is all this coming from?" asked Taro.

"I've just been thinking about it lately with Dai-nii off in California for the past two years. If you leave too next year I don't know how I'd be able to finish next it with sanity."

"Oh come on Em you'll be fine where ever you are but I'm not planning on going anywhere. Where I study won't matter."

"I hope so." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were hopeful and Taro just smiled down at her.

"Em I wouldn't leave you."

"I know, sorry just being stupid," said Emi as she got up and shook her head. "I don't know why I've started to become emotional for no reason lately."

"Yeah I know, its harsh showing your girl side," he said with a grin to lighten the mood. She just smiled and punched him. Just like old times, she thought.

"I love you Taro don't ever change," she said with a laugh as she hugged him.

"Haven't been planning on it any time soon," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and hoped that he made her feel better in his own unconventional way.

-

The couches were all shoved out of the way and the music was blasting. The game room was full of male grunts and laughter as the guys were fooling around with the act they had planned for the show next weekend.

"Dude that was such a hard kick!" said Daniel as he flexed his jaw. He looked over at Hiro and grinned.

"Sorry I got into it too much, and it's not my fault our director over there was really pissing me off," said Hiro as he glared at Daisuke.

"Hey it's not my fault that you guys don't get it! But that was too funny. I wish you had your camera here Jake we should have recorded it!" said Daisuke with another laugh.

"Yeah we should like get Kaito or Reiji to record our sessions, have like a blooper reel at the end of the show!" said Jake with excitement.

"That would actually be the best way to end the show. And knowing Oba-chan she's probably added a dinner party for the wrap up so we can play it right at the end," said Daisuke.

"This sounds pretty awesome. Man I wish we had family events like this with our family," said Daniel with a grin. "But I couldn't imagine Kat or Dixon doing anything this goofy, eh Mike?" Daniel looked over at his brother and frowned. He was off in his own world again thinking about god knows what. "Hey Mike what's up?"

Michael looked up at his brother and blinked not sure what he was talking about. "What did you say?"

"What's going on? You've been really spaced out lately. Something on your mind?"

"Oh no nothing really," said Michael with a smile and wandered over to the rest of the guys. "Hey are we done for today?"

"Yeah other than Hiro's lack of control we did everything that was needed," said Daisuke.

"Okay well I'm gonna go get something to drink," said Michael. "You guys want anything?"

"No thanks," said Jake. Michael looked at the others and they all shook their heads.

"Okay," said Michael as he walked out of the room. He was thinking about Emi again and he just couldn't concentrate anymore. All his thoughts seemed to trail back to her and he just couldn't get her smile out of his mind. He didn't understand why he kissed her the way that he did, but he knew that it was right. Shaking his head from the thought Michael grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a drink. The thought of Emi and him was obviously not what he wanted but he was attracted to her. There was just something deep inside her that pulled him in and he didn't want to push away from it.

"I can't believe I feel like this," said Michael as he brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it hoping to get some of the frustrations out of it. '_I wonder when she's off; maybe I should offer to go pick her up so we can talk.'_

He let out a snort at his dismal attempt to get some time alone with her. "If I did that the guys would obviously find it suspicious." He let out a sigh; Emi Takahashi had made her way into his mind and was making him act foolish. He grabbed his water and headed back upstairs, wishing the thoughts of Emi out of his mind even if for a couple minutes.

-

Kagome had told Inuyasha the whole story about Eri once she got into his office and he was just as pissed off by it. Sai was so much better than Eri and he didn't deserve to be given all those mixed signals. It was just insane for Eri to cheat on him, offer a divorce and then waltz back into his life just to see him. "I can't believe that she had the nerve of calling you!" said Inuyasha as he fumed. Sai was downstairs at that very moment and he felt like going up to him and telling him that he should go find Eri and tell her that he was finished with her. But Inuyasha knew that it was not the case because the poor guy still missed her.

"I know I feel so bad for Sai and Hideki but they've been so good lately. Inu if she makes her way back into their lives I don't know how Hideki and Sai will handle it. They don't deserve to be treated like this," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know. Should we tell him?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I don't think it's fair to him. He doesn't need to know that she's here," said Kagome.

"Well then I guess we can't do anything about it," said Inuyasha as he got up and walked over to his wife. She looked so full of life right now because of her anger and it made him proud. She was still full of energy even though she was… he shook his head she wasn't sick. When just has a condition and it would be fixed soon that much he promised himself. "Kagome are you feeling okay?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm not feeling sick today and I haven't cough out anything," said Kagome with a smile.

"Well that's good. Hey I was thinking today about the situation," he started as he leaned against the desk and held her hand. "We're going to have to tell the kids about your condition. I don't think its right to hide it from them."

"Yeah I know. I was thinking about that too and with Emi in my class if I ever fell with the cough during class it wouldn't be the greatest way to tell her then," said Kagome.

"Yeah but how about we go see Dr. Ryusaki tomorrow and then we'll tell the kids after that, so that way we'll have all the information for anything they want to ask. Does that sound okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah that sounds good," said Kagome with a smile. She knew she had to be strong if not for herself then for her kids who she loved dearly.

"Okay come here," said Inuyasha as he held out his arms for her. She got up and let him hold her. Letting out a sigh Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled closer. "I love you Kagome."

"Yeah I know… I love you too." She smiled and knew this was where she needed to be.

"Let's get going we should get back home," murmured Inuyasha into Kagome's ear. She just nodded and got out of his arms so that he could get his thing together. While Inuyasha was getting his things, Kagome waited by the door. She heard a knock at the door and didn't know what to say. She waited for Inuyasha to do something but he just motioned for her to open the door. So she opened the door and stood face to face with Sai. He blinked back the surprise and smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Hey Kags what're you doing here?" he asked as he walked into the office.

"Oh I… Inuyasha's here so I wanted to come here," said Kagome.

"Well I guess I can't stop you from seeing your husband…" he trailed off and gave her a frail smile. It pulled at Kagome's heart and she just wanted to go up to him and take him into a warm embrace, but she held back knowing that wasn't the best thing to do. "Hay Inuyasha I know you're leaving but could you take a look at our new cover before you do?" asked Sai.

Inuyasha looked up distracted but when he saw Sai he stopped what he was doing and gave a quick reply. He took the cover for a new product and looked it over. "I think the font should be changed something more appealing and maybe move it over here so that the image isn't being covered. Yeah more to the left away from the person so it gives its own appeal by itself," said Inuyasha as he pointed out the things to Sai.

"Okay looks good." Sai took the paper and was heading out of the office.

"Hey Sai, how is Hideki doing?" asked Kagome just as he reached her.

"Huh? Oh he's fine, still a little quiet though. But we're doing pretty good," said Sai with a smile.

"Well do you guys want to come over tonight? I haven't seen him since last week," said Kagome.

"Yeah sure I'm sure he'd like it, if it's okay with you guys," said Sai.

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you there then?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure, thanks for the invite it'll save me from thinking of what to make for him," said Sai.

"Yeah, just give us a call when you get off. Where is Hideki right now?" asked Kagome.

"He's at Mom's house right now. The closest place from his school," said Sai.

"Well we'll go pick him up and bring him over. The boys are all home right now so Hideki'll be fine," said Kagome.

"Okay thanks Kags."

"Don't mention it, I'll see you soon Sai," said Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek before he left.

"Hey you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he watched his wife. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that he looked so tired when he was talking about Hideki at his mom's house. I don't want him to look like that, Inu we have to help him!" said Kagome.

"Yeah I know and we will. You're doing something just by being there for him, now come on we'll go get Hideki and then go home. Are the twins still at school?" asked Inuyasha.

"If they are they'll get a ride with Mei, she's with them, they said it was some secret for next weekend at Dad's place," said Kagome with a wistful smile. She had heard about the showcase that the kids wanted to put on and couldn't help but remember when the kids were still little.

"Oh really, we'll I'm definitely looking forward to that do you think Em will sing again?" asked Inuyasha.

"I hope so we haven't heard her sing in so long," said Kagome with a sigh as she held out her hand for Inuyasha. He walked over to her and took it in his hand and they left the office together. Kagome called Sai's mom's house and told them that they were picking up Hideki and she was more than happy to have them over first but they refused. Hideki was excited because he always loved hanging out with all the guys. So when they pulled up in front of the house Hideki was already bounding out of the house saying bye to his grandparents and hi to Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.

"Hey there kiddo how you doing'?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm good thanks for letting me come over uncle Inu!" he said with a sincere smile. His green eyes shone with appreciation and Inuyasha just could resist ruffling his hair.

"No problem kid we love you coming over," said Inuyasha.

"Okay honey put on your seat belt and then we'll get going," said Kagome.

"Okay Auntie Kago!" he smiled at her and buckled himself in. Kagome just smiled at the small boy and could understand how anyone would want to leave him. She shook her head it was not the time to be thinking about Eri. She was not even worth thinking about.

-

"Okay that was an awesome practice guys! I didn't know you were so good!" said Megumi as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Yeah we're pretty awesome huh?" asked Reiji with a grin.

"No need to get all egotistical there bro," said Eiji with a grin.

"Hey just cause you're jealous Eiji doesn't mean you should take it out on us," said Kaito as he backed up his brother.

"Yeah what ever! I'll just join the other guys or something, besides it's more fun to watch," said Eiji.

"That's true, maybe you should be the camera person for the event, Eiji! I know this is something that we should definitely record," said Megumi with a smile.

"Yeah I definitely want to see the show again and again, since the last time we did one all the younger kids just jumped around on stage with Jii-chan!" said Reiji.

"Could you imagine if Jii-chan actually does something again with us this time?" asked Kaito. They tried to picture it and they were definitely about to do it. They all broke out in laughter.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Megumi in between her laughter.

"Yeah your grandparents are so awesome!" said Eiji.

"Yeah we know!" said the twins in unison. Megumi just looked at them and shook her head.

"Well guys let's get going. I need to get home and work on some homework for tomorrow and you guys have to get home for dinner too," said Megumi.

"Yeah lets get going I want a shower!" said Kaito.

So the four left the school and headed to Megumi's car. When they got in Megumi headed to Eiji's house first. When they reached the house Eiji got out and said his good bye. Just as he was about to open the door it swung open and Emi was standing looking at Eiji.

"Oh hey Eiji did you just get home for school?" asked Emi.

"Oh yeah Mei-chan just dropped me off. She's actually heading to your house right now, to drop off your brothers," said Eiji.

"Oh well then maybe I should just get a ride with them," said Emi as she patted his head and then ran to the car before Megumi took off.

"Hey Emi you need a ride?" asked Megumi with a smile.

"If it's not too much trouble," said Emi.

"Sure hop in, was Taro going to drop you off?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah but he doesn't have to now. Can you just wait while I go say bye to him and tell him not to worry about driving me home?" asked Emi. Megumi nodded and Emi ran back into the house she said bye to Taro and then ran back to the car with her bag.

"Okay let's get going then," said Megumi.

"Yeah let's," said Emi.

"Hey sis weren't you supposed to be working today?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah but I wasn't feeling good so I asked if I could have the day off. So I went to Taro's house cause he was driving me to work," said Emi.

"Oh, okay," said Kaito.

"You sure about that Em?" asked Reiji as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Of course have I ever skipped work before?" asked Emi hoping it would sound convincing.

"Yeah I guess you're right. You're too much of a goody two shoes to skip work," said Reiji with a grin.

"Hey shut up! I am not!" The rest of the car broke out into laughter and though Emi tried to hide the laughter her smile kept resurfacing. She grabbed her youngest brother into a head lock and gave him a noggie for good measure.

-

"Well guys since everything's done I think I'm gonna head out," said Hiro.

"Already? Oh come on Hiro hang out for a bit you're never down to chill," said Daisuke.

"Hey unlike some people I'm still in school right now, and I have a morning class tomorrow," said Hiro.

"Okay fine be a party pooper!" said Daisuke.

"Dude are you five or something?" asked Jake with his brows raised. Then he laughed. "I can't believe you called Hiro a party pooper!"

"Oh be quiet, why don't you just hitch a ride with Hiro then," said Daisuke as he crossed his arms.

"No thanks I'm just waiting for Mei to get here so that we can go," said Jake.

"What ever," said Daisuke. Then he heard the door opening. He looked over at the entrance and he saw a small ball of energy run into the house and jump into his arms.

"Dai-nii! I came for dinner!" said Hideki as he smiled up at the guy he looked up to as a role model.

"Hey kid where'd you come from?" asked Daisuke with a grin as he ruffled his hair.

"Auntie Kago and Uncle Inu came and picked me up from oba-chan's house," said Hideki with a smile.

"Oh well then where are they?" asked Daisuke as he looked up the guys.

"They were still in the car when I got out! I wanted to come say his first." His grin was infectious and caused the others to grin to. Hideki looked over at the others and grinned. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Kiki!" said Jake in a teasing voice and caused Hideki to frown.

"Stop calling me that Jake-nii! Kiki is a girl's name!" he whined.

"I know you are a girl aren't you? All that long blond hair!" said Jake with a grin making Hideki touch his hair.

"It's not that long! Uncle Inu's hair is long! You should call him a girl name not me! I'm a boy!" he said defiantly.

"You want jump him kid you take his left I'll take his right? Cleo already has him down," said Daisuke with a grin. Jake was sprawled on the floor again with Cleo playing with him.

"Yeah!" he whispered with excitement. "One, two, three!" he counted before he pounced on Jake. Hideki sat on Jake's torso while Daisuke held Jake's arms.

"Okay kid do what you want he's your prisoner," said Daisuke with a wide smirk.

"You two better get off me," said Jake with menace but his eyes were laughing. Then they filled with tears and Hideki tickled the victim ruthlessly. "No…come…on…Hideki…Stop IT!" he said between laughter.

"What's going on here?" asked Emi who walked into the room with her parents, brothers and Megumi behind her.

"Oh are you guys tickling him!?" asked Megumi with mirth. She walked in and looked at her boyfriend.

"Mei help…me!" he asked pleading as he laughed.

"But it looks like so much fun!" said Megumi with a laugh as she joined Hideki and continued tickling Jake. He twisted and turned until he got out of Daisuke's hold and grabbed the closest person he could which was Hideki and he held him up and turned him upside down.

"What now little man!? How about I feed you to the dog?" Jake looked over at Cleo who was yappy at the boy suspended in mid air. "You wanna eat him Cleo?"

Hideki was laughing merrily as he swung his arms down to try and grab the dog. That was how Sai found his son when he walked into the house. The front door was open and he could hear his son's laughter something he hadn't heard in over a year. His heart filled with love as he watched the little miracle in Jake's arms.

"Okay come on Jake-nii! I'm sorry, let me down!" he said between giggles as he was lowered and Cleo lathered him with licks.

"Say uncle first!" said Jake.

"Why? Uncle Inu!" he said instead and cause the whole room to burst into laughter. Inuyasha walked into the fray and grabbed the boy from Jake's arms and set him right side up. That was when Hideki noticed his dad. "Hey Dad did you see me!? I was upside down!"

"Yeah I did," said Sai as he walked up to Hideki and took him into a tight hug.

"Oh come on dad I wasn't going to fall! Jake-nii wouldn't do that to me," said Hideki.

"How can you be so sure, little man!?" asked Jake with a grin.

"Stop it Jake," said Megumi as she punched him. "Don't worry Hideki I would have punched Jake harder if he let you fall."

"Thank you Mei-chan!" said Hideki.

Kagome watched with a smile and decided to just sneak into the kitchen and start dinner. Once she left Megumi got up and said she should get going too. At that Jake got ready to leave and headed out with her. Emi just stood by the door and said bye to the guys. She didn't really want to go into the room because Michael was there and he noticed her the second she walked into the house. He kept looking at her and she knew she was blushing.

"Hey Em you okay? Do you have a fever?" asked Daisuke when he saw his sisters flushed face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy," she said. Technically she wasn't lying because Michael was making her feel weird in a good way but it was all so new to her. She smiled at her brother and walked over to him. The best thing for now was to sit with Daisuke so that she wouldn't have to deal with Michael. She knew he was watching her from the corner of his eyes but she tried to ignore him. For now it would just be her hanging out with her family.

She didn't want to think about boys and Michael fell under that category. So she shifted her attention to Hideki who was grinning and babbled on about how he came to be upside down in Jake's arms.

-

Once dinner was over everyone went their separate ways. Sai took a sleeping Hideki home, though he didn't want he was being carted out by Sai. Emi smiled and kissed Hideki good night before they left. Her parents headed up to bed since it was past ten already and they all had to get to work the next morning. Her younger brother wandered upstairs too and fell into their beds since they had a long rehearsal at the school. Daisuke headed upstairs also to have a shower while Daniel said he was going to call Mal again since it would be morning back home and went into the basement. Emi looked down at her feet and found Cleo sleeping soundlessly. She looked back up and saw Michael. He was deep in thought and Emi couldn't help but look at him.

He had a frown working in his forehead. She smiled he was really cute when he was thinking. She shifted deciding to hit the hay herself before Michael noticed but the second she got up and walked past him he grabbed her arm. "Emi…" his misty green eye bore into hers as he looked at her. She could see all the emotions surfacing in his eyes and was shocked to see the tender look in them as he looked at her.

"Michael I don't think we should…" she didn't know what to say so she just stood there and looked at him.

He was fighting all the urges to pull her into his arms and just hold her. She was so soft and warm and the heat that was radiating from her wrist was more than enough to drive him into oblivion. Letting out a shaky breath he looked down at her hand.

"We need to talk about what happened this morning," said Michael.

"Yeah, I guess," said Emi with a blush as she looked down at her feet again.

"Emi I think… I don't… damn it. I don't know what's going on between us but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since we've met and today you've been the only thing that stayed in my mind," said Michael as he stopped resisting his urges and brought her down to him. She fell into his lap and just looked at him just a little stunned but in the best way possible. She leaned closer to him, loving the warmth of him.

"Michael…" she whispered at him as she leaned even closer. He brought his hand up to her neck and brought her mouth down on his. He kissed her again this time more urgently. She was limp in his arms again as he held her tightly against him. Her hands ran through his hair as she deepened the kiss. She fumbled with it twice but it made his fall for her even more. He brought his hands up and down her back causing a delightful friction between them. She let out a sigh when they pulled back. He looked at her face and it was blank, but when he looked in her eyes he saw that they had been glazed over.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that. In your house no less where everyone could waltz right in," he said in disgust.

"No its fine, Michael don't apologize. Can I ask you something?" asked Emi as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure what's up?" he asked. His hand went up to her hair with out either knowing and he played with the tips.

"What made you… you know…" she said with a blush.

"Well there's just something about you that makes me want to know more about you. And I can't explain it but when ever I see you I just want to hold you, kinda like this," he said with a smile.

"Oh… well, even though you probably know it already, you were my first kiss," said Emi.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry that you took it without asking but I don't regret it I hope you don't either," said Michael.

"No I liked it very much," said Emi as she looked up at him. There was a deep blush on her face as her hazel eyes looked into his green ones.

"Well that's good, but you should get to bed. You have school tomorrow don't you?" asked Michael.

"Yeah unfortunately," said Emi. She got up and before he could get up too she leaned back down and pressed her lips to his. No other contact just her parted lips pressed against his and he felt like he fell of a cliff and into a cloud of feathers. He sighed when she smiled at him and then went towards the stairs. She stood by the entrance of the room and hesitated before she turned around and said good night before heading up to his room.

Michael just watched her go and couldn't help the smile that had forced its way up to his face. All he could think was, she kissed me; and he fell onto the couch to just bask in his thoughts.

-

**A/N: So there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that I haven't really updated anywhere much but this is the worst part of University with papers and midterms. So I've been working on an important paper due next week but I decided to update this chapter because I've been itching to get it out! I hope you all liked it and tell me what you thought! Once this Thursday (the 13****th****) is done I should be updating weekly again because that is the last date of any important school stuff for me besides my finals which are in December! So yeah tell me what you thought and THANKS for reading! **


	14. Ch 14: Our Worlds Just Changed

**Living in Misery  
Chapter 14: **Our Worlds Just Changed

_X XX X_

"_A love life came at me from out of no where. I didn't even think I'd have one, especially not now."  
-Emi-_

"_Kids there's something your mother and I have to tell you."  
-Inuyasha-_

"_I feel like such a weight has been lifted since we broke up, but I'm starting to feel bad for her. What the hell am I supposed to do? Then there's this other feeling that's just waiting to burst. I feel so confused. "  
-Kentarou-_

_X XX X_

Emi woke with a start the next morning. She had a terrible dream but when she woke up she couldn't remember a thing from it. It left a chill down to the pit of her stomach. So she got up and had a shower hoping the water would warm her up.

Once she had her shower she saw that it was only seven. Today she was determined to make her escape from the house without anyone knowing. When she went downstairs, as quiet as she possibly could, she found that Michael wasn't sleeping on the couch. Finding it odd that he wasn't sleeping there Emi wandered further into that part of the house to see if maybe he was up too.

As she walked she heard a low snoring noise. She followed the noise and found her oldest brother and the two Quinn brothers sprawled in the game room. The TV was still on with a game set on pause. They must have started playing when everyone else went to sleep. They all looked like little kids and it made Emi smile before she left them to their sleep.

She walked back down and this time she found her dad rummaging around the kitchen. He had an empty mug in his hand as he waited for the coffee to be made. He looked like he was deep in thought. He didn't even notice her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Dad how come you're still here?" asked Emi. Inuyasha turned around to look at her.

"Oh Em you're up already?"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep well so I got up took a shower and here I am, but shouldn't you be at the office already?" asked Emi.

"Yeah but I called in to tell them that I had something to take care of outside of the office so I'd be late," said Inuyasha just a little distracted.

"So that you could sleep in huh?" asked Emi with amusement. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was thinking about having to go in with Kagome to talk to Dr. Ryusaki in a few hours. Kagome had already asked for a sub during first period. She wanted to come back before Emi's class because she didn't want to answer her daughter's questions, plus she had to remind her students that their project was due tomorrow.

"Oh yeah… do you want a ride Em?" he asked not even paying attention to her.

"Uh sure," she said a little unsure with the way her father was talking. "Hey Daddy are you okay?" She walked over to him and touched his arm. He turned to his only daughter and gave her a smile.

"I'm fine sweetheart," he said but he took her in a hug. "So what is this I hear of next weekend's productions?"

He hoped that she wouldn't notice the change of topic even though he was genuinely interested to know if Emi would sing. "Oh yeah Jake wanted to put the show together so that Mei could dance for him. I think the guys are going to do their fight scene," Emi said with a laugh.

"Oh really? And what about you? Are you going to sing?" asked Emi.

"What… Dad I don't sing anymore," said Emi.

"Why not Em you have such an amazing voice why don't you want to sing?" asked Inuyasha as he touched his daughter's face.

"Because it only brings back bad memories, I'd rather be in Dai-nii's kung fu group than sing again," said Emi with a sigh.

"Sweetheart that was so long ago and we all forgave her so why haven't you yet?" asked Inuyasha as he held her closer. He understood his daughter's need to be distant from her cousin. He had that same problem when he was younger with his own brother. But that feeling soon changed and he hoped that it would be the same thing with Emi and Remi.

"But she hurt me Dad, and she ruined that show for Gramps and Gramma. That was my gift to them and she ruined everything not to mention I couldn't walk for a whole week because of her. I haven't been able to sing since that incident, and besides I know she'll be there," said Emi.

"Well then you should prove to her that she isn't worth stopping something that you loved so much. As much as you loved writing at one point if I remember correctly," said Inuyasha.

"I know, I should but I don't think I can not yet," said Emi.

"Fine I won't push you but think about how much it would mean not just to me but to your brother and everyone else. That year everything in you just seemed to go dull Em. I want to see that light that used to be in you, the annoyingly brightness that got to all of us when you got too chipper. I miss feeling annoyed," said Inuyasha with a smile. Emi let out a giggle as she remembered those days when she was a ray of sunshine. It seemed like a million years ago.

"I'll think about it. It would be fun to annoy you again," said Emi with a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you do," said Inuyasha as he just held her tighter wanting this moment to last just a little longer.

-

Kentarou woke up early since he hadn't been able to sleep much during the past couple hours. He kept tossing and turning. There was too much going on in his mind from the previous day.

First with Emi being her usual up and down self, and then she didn't show up to work. June told him that she wasn't feeling good, but he wondered was it because of him. Then when he got off work and was heading to his car an unwanted person walked up to him and it turned out to be Remi. She wasn't that same as she used to be. She looked kinda lost and defeated but he didn't care anymore. She had done too many things for him to ever think of her in the same light.

She had started crying in his arms and although he wanted badly to leave she just clung on. So he offered to drive her home seeing as she didn't seem to have a ride. He took her home and parked in front of the house but she didn't get out. Her big eyes looked at him and asked him to come in with her. She just wanted him back and he flat out refused. She didn't listen to him though and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

That pissed him off and so he pushed her off him before he got out of his own car and walked around to her side. He opened the door and pulled her out by the arm. He pushed her towards the gated house and walked back to his car. He got in and drove off without saying a word. He took a glance in his rear view and he saw Remi crumble to the ground, clearly there were tears in her eyes. He shrugged off the feeling of going back and apologizing. She had her chance… But it was still weird seeing Remi Takahashi, the meanest person he knew to fall to pieces the way that she did.

Letting out a sigh Kentarou walked into his bathroom and stripped for a shower. He left the water cold as he stepped inside. He hoped that maybe it would clear the thoughts from his mind. Even though Remi had interrupted most of his night yesterday, the person that occupied his mind for most of the night was Emi; the sweet natured cousin of his ex. She had totally blown him off but he had seen the pain in her eyes yesterday after school before he left.

He wondered if she would talk to him if he could get her alone today. It didn't seem too hard since she liked to spend her lunch alone. He truly did want to be friends with her but she didn't want to listen at least she didn't yesterday.

He closed his eyes as he let the water beat down on him. After a few more minutes he stepped out and went to get ready for school. He was determined to talk to Emi. He needed to know, to understand her.

Kentarou walked downstairs and saw his sister sitting on the couch. "Etsu-nee what are you doing up so early? Are you okay?" asked Kentarou as he walked over to his sister. She was rotund seeing as she was in her seventh month of pregnancy and glowing like only a pregnant woman could.

"Kenny-kun… I'm fine I just had a craving for some pickled radishes so I came downstairs to get some, since Yasuo isn't here right now I had to get it myself," said Etsu thinking about her gorgeous husband who was away on business. She smiled her warm smile as she held out her hand to him. Kentarou shook his head as he walked over to her.

"You're an idiot Etsu-nee. You could have asked me. After all that's what I'm here for as your little brother," said Kentarou. His sister was really pretty. She had the same dark blue hair. She had it tied up now. Her eyes, a brilliant silver, shimmered in the light and her smile could warm up the coldest person, as it did with her husband of five years.

"I didn't want to disturb you, beside you would have woken up Leiko," said Etsu thinking of her daughter.

"Yeah that wouldn't have been good. How is she doing staying here, she seems as bratty as ever but is she okay? I'm sure she misses Yasuo even though he's only gone for two more weeks she must feel that he's not around. They do have the same temperament after all," said Kentarou with a laugh. Etsu joined in on the laughter as she looked up at her brother.

"Yeah even at four years old she seems to be more grown up than even me sometimes," said Etsu with a laugh.

"Yeah I'd say, you always were the child of the family, even though you were the oldest of the three of us," said Kentarou with a smile.

"Yeah and you were always the serious one, while Yumi was the neutral one…" Etsu looked at her brother closely and saw the dullness of his eyes. "Kenny-kun are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he asked as he looked away from his sister's stare.

"Because you don't seem happy, not like usual."

Letting out a sigh Kentarou turned back to his sister. There was never any point in hiding it from her. "I've just had a lot going on. Remi was cheating on me. So I dumped her. Then she comes back trying to get back with me—"

"Oh Kenny-kun are you okay?" She was worried about that since he never told her about what Remi did to him.

"Yeah I'm fine Etsu-nee, but then there's this other person at school. She's so different but I've done some terrible things to her so she doesn't even want to talk to me."

"What kind of things did you do? Kenny did you hurt her?" asked Etsu getting that motherly gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm sure I've hurt her more than once," said Kentarou as he sighed. Etsu studied her brother's sombre face and could see that he felt bad for it. She held her hand up to his face and turned his eyes to her.

"You really like her don't you?" Her smile was up and understanding.

"I don't know I think I do, I just want to right the wrongs I did to her, it's kind of complicated," said Kentarou.

"Yeah well I'm sure if it's you you'll figure it out. You may not think it Kenny-kun but you are really soft hearted, and any girl wouldn't stand a chance against you," said Etsu.

"Thanks I needed to hear that," said Kentarou with a grin before he kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'll see you late Etsu-nee I have to get to school."

"What this early?" asked Etsu, as she looked at the clock sitting up by the mantle of the fireplace.

"Yeah I need to do some stuff, you should go back to sleep," said Kentarou.

"Okay _dad_ I'll go do that," said Etsu in a condescending tone.

"Ha-ha funny, well anyways, take it easy." Then Kentarou bounded off to his car. Etsu just smiled. Her brother was a complex person she was sure, but one thing simple about him was his need to love, since he was the baby in the family and lost his mother since he was just a little child. He never got the feeling of love from their mother that the two of his older sisters had. She just hoped the fact of being cheated on didn't deter him to find that love.

Letting out a sigh Etsu walked up to go see if her daughter was up and about. Her father had already gone to work and her younger sister was off at college so it was just the two of them for the rest of the day. She heard a muffled cry and knew that her daughter woke up again knowing that her dad wasn't there. "I'm coming Leiko, Mama's coming." She waddled her way upstairs.

-

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as he drove them to the hospital. Inuyasha had dropped off the kids first before the two of them left. Her oldest son and his friends were still sleeping when they left the house. She smiled at the serenity of their sleep and wished that her own mind could be as calm as their dreams seemed to be.

She put her hand on top of Inuyasha's since she knew that he was worried about her. She couldn't help loving him even more for it. She just wished that this year would be finished so that her condition could be cured and she could get back to living her life.

Inuyasha looked over at her at the next light and held her hand just a little tighter. "Everything will be okay I promise you," said Inuyasha.

"I know I just want it all over," said Kagome with a sigh.

"It will be soon, I'm just worried for the kids." Kagome looked at him and wanted to rest her head on his shoulder but the light turned green and Inuyasha had to turn his attention back to the road.

"They're strong Inuyasha. We raised them to be strong; I trust that they can handle it. We need to believe that they can handle it," said Kagome as she linked her fingers with his.

"Yeah…" Letting out an unsteady breath Inuyasha pulled into the hospital. He parked his car and they got out. Kagome took in a deep breath to steady herself and then went into the building with her husband. They were ushered into a consulting room where Dr. Ryusaki would be with them in a minute. Kagome sat on the bed with Inuyasha beside her. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She just breathed in his scent and felt her nerves ease.

Inuyasha just held her hands as they waited. When Dr. Ryusaki walked in he saw them sitting there and couldn't help but smile. It was sad to see such a young couple to have to cope with this pain, that he vowed to do everything he could to cure her.

"Okay guys let's get this done so that we can work on your recovery," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"Oh you're here, well tell us what I need to do for the next six months," asked Kagome. He walked up to them with a file in his hand and few different containers full of pills.

"Well I have a full run down on paper for you two to take with you and I'll give you the simple version of the treatment. Isoniazid, rifampicin, pyrazinamide, and ethambutol are the four antibodies that you will be taking for the first two months and then for the last four months of your treatment will only contain isoniazid and rifampicin. Once the six months are over you should be considered cured but there is a two to three percent relapse so I'll monitor you to see it the bacteria is gone."

"That's it?" asked Kagome.

"That's the gist of it, but you have to remember to stay constant with your treatment and I would like you to come in here for monthly check ups okay? I trust you to stay with your treatment, but there's one more thing," said Dr. Ryusaki.

Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened as they looked over at him. "Don't worry it's not as bad as you think. I just want your family to come in so that I can screen them. The kids should be okay because they've already gotten their BCG vaccinations. I just want to make sure and it's protocol for any TB patients that I screen the family. Inuyasha that would include you. If you're got the time then maybe I can get your tests done now," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"I can do that. When will Kagome get the antibiotics?"

"That I have already arranged for her before you got here. So you just have to pay for it and that's that," said Dr. Ryusaki with a friendly smile. "Don't worry sweetheart in your case there is no reason to worry. You will be cured within the year."

"But what of all the kids at school?" Kagome eyes were bright with worry as she looked at the doctor.

"Anyone who is still in high school should have been vaccinated so they should be fine. The only person I am worried for is you Inuyasha."

"Well then let's get this test done with so that I can get my wife to school."

"Well then let's get started. Kagome you can rest in here okay. Just take a breather. Or if you'd like you can go to the prescription counter for your medication."

"I think I'll go get the medication, I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome brought her hand up to his face before she smiled and then walked out to find the prescription desk. Inuyasha let out a sigh and followed Dr. Ryusaki out the door. He felt fine and just hoped that he hadn't caught it too. He just wanted everything horrible to go away. He just wanted to live happily with his family.

-

Emi was sitting by her locker. It was still early and not many people were there yet and she just needed to spend some time by herself. She had been given a new assignment for the paper and she decided she would start writing it since she had the time. After jotting down a few ideas she felt a shadow loom over her. When she looked up her eyes went in reserve.

"Hey, are you busy?" asked Kentarou as he looked at her. She closed her notebook and shrugged her shoulders. He sat down beside her and fell into a silence. Then she turned her head to look at him when she heard his voice. "Did I hurt you yesterday?"

"What...?" she thought about what he was talking about and then laughed. "Yesterday had nothing to do with you at all. So no you didn't hurt me yesterday."

"Well thank god. I thought I hurt you, even though I didn't know why."

"No you were the last person on my mind yesterday. No offence."

"Well as much as that knocks me down as a guy I feel glad. You looked really hurt when I left yesterday. Then you didn't come to work and I was even more worried."

"Wow I didn't think you would worry about me," said Emi with a smile. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him closely. His eyes were bright and his mouth quirked rather attractively. His uniform was let loose and he looked kind of dangerous. "You know you seem like someone else from the Kentarou Yamanaka that I knew last year."

He cringed rather noticeably and she just laughed. "Yeah I'm trying to forget him in the past and just move on."

"Well I'm glad to see that you've moved on. I think Remi shouldn't be apart of your life she just brings everyone in her world down with her."

"Yeah…" he said as he thought about the night before when she broke down the way that she did.

"So…" Kentarou looked at Emi when she spoke up. He smiled at her and she just shook her head with a smile forming on her face.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to sit with you. You know I still want to be your friend."

"Well I think I can manage it, I do need a friend outside of the family," said Emi looking at him.

"Really? You wanna be friends?" asked Kentarou with laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah I think it would be fine to be friends with you," said Emi with a smile. Then she narrowed her eyes when he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing it's just I had a talk with my sister this morning. She's like a mother to me and well we were talking about… stuff and well she told me that 'any girl wouldn't stand a chance against you,'" said Kentarou with a laugh. "I didn't think you'd be that easy but you were."

"Okay now don't get too cocky buddy I can just as easily revoke our friendship."

"Oh I don't think you will once you get to know me. So, do you want to hang out this weekend? Since you blew me off yesterday?" asked Kentarou.

"Well I guess. You can tell me at work tomorrow or at school. Either place works for me," said Emi with that said Emi got up and stretched. She felt refreshed and happy for some reason and she felt that deep down Kentarou really was a nice guy.

"Well then I'll hold you to it this time," said Kentarou as he got up and with out thinking he took her into a hug. She fit into him perfectly and she felt so right. When Kentarou pulled back he saw that she felt the same way. Her eyes were dazed and she had a confused look on her face. He felt the same way and couldn't help but smirk. "Well I'll see you in history class then. Bye Emi!"

Emi just stood there watching him go and let out a sigh. So much for not letting him into her life she thought. She had told Taro that she was smarter than that but proved herself wrong. She didn't understand what this feeling was either. It was different from when Michael kissed her and all Kentarou did was hug her. So she was confused and just a little light headed when he let her go. She watched him swagger away and she just shook her head as she turned to her locker to put away her things.

-

Emi's first class went by quick to her. Her thoughts had been focused on a totally different topic than the one in the lesson. Asato noticed and looked worried. He wondered if it had anything to do with Michael. He questioned her after class but she just said no that it had nothing to do with Michael. She _was _telling the truth. He could tell when she lied. So he left it alone.

Then Emi went to her art class and saw her mom sitting at her desk looking rather bleak. She was staring down at her desk but Emi could tell that her mother was not in the room. She was far off in her own thoughts and from the look on her face they weren't good thoughts. Emi was thinking about going up to her mom to see what was going on but the bell rang signalling the start of class. She sat back down and watched as her mother tuned back to her surroundings.

Kagome looked up when she saw that her classroom was full with eager students ready to start. She looked at each of them and felt a pang of fear. What ifs, went through her mind. What if she gave these kids the disease? Then what would happen. She didn't want any of these kids to go through the pain that she had.

Then Emi saw her mother and her eyes watered. Emi was looking at her with worry but she didn't move or say anything. Kagome just turned her head and back into teacher mood. Kagome smiled and then became a shell of her old self.

"Okay class before we get started today I just want to remind you all that your projects will be due tomorrow. I hope you all have something done for me. I'm looking forward to your end results from what I've seen so far. And to you four models I hope to see good work from you since you had to do your work outside of class," said Kagome with a smile.

"Hai, sensei!" said the class in unison. Once Kagome got that announcement out of the way she began the class lesson. After more than half of the class was finished Kagome decided to give the students some time to fix up anything on their projects. Emi, Kenta and the other two models took their places and let the other students do what they needed to do. Emi ignored most of what Kenta was saying as she kept her gaze on her mother. She looked so tired and worried and it just made Emi worry.

'_Mom what's going on with you?'_ she thought. As if hearing Emi mental question Kagome looked up at her daughter and gave her a weak smile. Emi tried to smile but she knew her face was still grim. She turned her eyes away from her mother and got back into position.

Kagome let out a sigh as she looked out the window.

-

Once lunch rolled around Emi wandered over to her favourite spot with the lunch she bought. She settled down and opened up her bento. As she ate her lunch, thoughts ran through her head. What was going on with her mom? What should her next assignment should be for the paper? What should she say to Michael when she sees him next? Everything was just confusing her as she munched away.

After thinking about it for almost twenty minutes Emi let out a sigh and rested her head on her knees which were drawn up against her. She wanted to forget all these problems and just be happy like she used to be as a kid. She closed her eyes and a flash back of what her dad said in the morning came into her mind.

She did miss singing. It was something she was always good at, but ever since that day at her grandparents' house some five years ago Emi lost all passion for it. Remi had booed her when Emi sang and then ran up on the makeshift stage to take the microphone from her. When Emi didn't let go Remi pushed her and Emi stumbled backwards tripping on a large table that fell with her and broke her leg. She not only ruined Emi's performance but also their grandparents' anniversary party. Emi hadn't cried that day she just felt angry and upset. She felt that it was her fault that everything was wrong even though Remi was the one who did it all.

Thinking back now Emi realized how hurt she was, because when they were around five Remi would always say how pretty she sounded and wished she could sing like that. They used to sing together and play together. Then Remi started to hate her and would say such hurtful things to her. Tears unconsciously fell from her eyes as she thought about all the hurt she went through.

She sniffled as she tried to compose herself when a shadow fell over her. Rolling her eyes, because lately people have been doing it a lot to her, she looked up. Her eyes fell onto her cousin. "What do you want?" Emi asked as she tired to compose herself. She didn't want her cousin—who was the cause of all her misery—to see her like this.

"We need to talk." Remi was looking down at Emi as if she was an insect. Her hands were on her hip as she glared at her cousin as if she was the one who approached _her_.

"What the hell for Remi? I don't want to talk to you!" hissed Emi as she closed her eyes not wanting to look at her cousin.

"Because you caused all the shit between Ken and me and you're going to fix it! And I fuckin' don't want to talk to you but it's your fault!" Remi yelled back.

"_My fault?!_ Why is it always my fault?! I don't even know him, nor have I ever talked to him before he broke up with you. If you forgot you two were _my_ tormentors, so why the fuck would I talk to him of all people about anything. And tell me how is it, that I caused shit between you two?"

Emi stood up so that she was standing face to face with her cousin. They glared at each other for a second before Emi saw something in Remi's eyes that she never thought she would see again. There was pain there and hurt. It was shocking to think that her cousin would be hurting when she was the one who cheated on Kentarou.

"Fuck I don't even know why I thought you'd be of any use…" Remi turned around and walked away and Emi could have sworn that she saw tears.

Before Emi could go after her she saw Kentarou walking towards them. He looked at Remi who just kept walking with her head down. Emi saw the tension practically sizzling between them as he reached her.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked red around the edges. Worry fell on his face as he scurried over to her. He assumed that Remi said something to upset her. "Hey Emi are you okay? Did she say something to you?"

Emi looked like she was in her own world but when he touched her she took a jumpy step back. "Kentarou…?" The way she said his name was as if she was searching for something. When her eyes fell on his they began to water again and she stood stock still.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed her by the shoulder. She just took another step back and the tears rolled down her face. "Emi. What the hell did she do to you?!"

"No… I don't…" she let out a sigh. "I don't get her." She broke down then and Kentarou took her in his arms. She started sobbing as he held her and rubbed her back hoping to give her some comfort. She buried her face closer to him and held him tightly as she flushed out all the emotions out of her system.

When she regained some composure she pushed away from him and looked up at him. His eyes were a deep blue, just a few shades darker than his hair; they looked worried as he looked over her face to see if there was anything wrong with her physically.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… cry like that." Her gaze was now faltering as she started to look down at her feet. He brought his hand up to her face so that she didn't look down but instead held his gaze. He searched her eyes and before he knew what he was doing he was bringing his mouth down to hers.

Her eyes went blank as she just looked at him. She hadn't realized what he was doing until she felt his mouth on hers. She froze then and pushed away from him. She looked stunned and brought her hand up to her mouth.

Kentarou looked dumbfounded as he stared at her. He seemed as if he didn't believe that he just kissed her, that he even touched her. "Emi… I didn't mean to…" he went to grab her shoulder but she took a step back.

"No it's okay… I gotta go, I promised to uh… go talk to Taro about… something," said Emi as she side stepped Kentarou. "I'll see you in class."

"Yeah…" said Kentarou as he watched her go.

Emi let out a shaky breath as she wandered back towards the school. She couldn't believe that she not only cried in Kentarou's arms but she also let him kiss her. The crazy thing about it all was that she felt so safe in his arms. It was so strange to think that the person who caused her to cry so many times in the last year could make her feel safe now.

She risked a glance behind her and saw Kentarou sitting down against the tree with his head resting against it. He looked like he was beating himself up and for some reason she thought that he looked cute. When she realized what exactly she thought she shook her head vigorously and went straight to her locker.

-

When Kentarou walked into history class he saw Emi sitting stock still in her desk. She was staring straight ahead with an open book in front of her. She looked kind of dazed and Kentarou felt like kicking himself. Any progress he made with her during the past few days must have been forgotten by Emi. She probably never wanted to speak to her again.

He took in a deep breath before he walked over to his desk. He sat down and opened up his own books. He didn't know if he should talk to her or leave her alone. Then he saw a frustrated look on her face. It was as if she was fighting some conflicting battle in her mind. So he was about to turn around to talk to her when their teacher came into the class room grabbing everyone's attention.

"Okay class I'm going to give you all a little heads up for the up coming project that you will be working on. We'll officially start working on it in class on Monday but I thought I'd give you some information on it today. It will be a choice of a poster presentation or a diorama, along with a pamphlet of some sort."

"What is the project based on?" asked a student.

"Well this project will be a research into a certain time period of any where around the world. You and your partner will try to sell your destination, and make it as appealing as possible. You will need to put facts into the pamphlet and I'll give you the handout with all the criteria on Monday but for now just think about what you want to do. You all are free to choose any place and time you'd like to and I will assign it to you tomorrow so once I get you into partners you two can talk about what you want to do."

The kids groaned because it sounded like so much work not to mention that they would most likely be assigned partners.

"So are we being assigned?" asked a student.

"Well how about I tell you? The row along the window side you will all be row one and then number off the rows from there." He waited until each row said their number. "Okay now all the odd number students look to your right while the even number students look to your left. Now smile and say hello to your partner."

Kentarou was staring at Emi while Emi stared blankly at him. Kentarou feigned a smile but Emi wasn't paying attention. Kentarou was looking at this as bad luck until he realized that with this project he would be able to spend more time with her and maybe even work out a way for her to forgive him.

"Okay now I'll send around this sheet of paper and I would like you to write down you and your partner's name," said the teacher as he scribbled on a piece of paper before handing it to the first student.

"So uh what do you want to do for our project?" asked Kentarou.

Emi snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh what the project? I don't know."

"Well what are you interested in?" asked Kentarou.

"Uh… well I thought that the women's rights was interesting," said Emi slowly paying more attention to Kentarou. He was looking at her warily hoping that she didn't ask to change partners. Then he heard her suggest her idea and for the first time she saw a glance of him as he usually was. "Okay maybe that would be too much for a macho guy like you." Then she let out a laugh and his eyes went a little big with shock.

"You don't mind me not liking it?"

"Well we all have our own likes and dislikes, so what do you like?" asked Emi.

"Well I always like the Pearl Harbour incident with the Japanese and the Americans," said Kentarou.

"No I don't like the violence from that stupid bombing, plus Michael and Daniel are Americans I don't want to do a project like that. They could have relatives who were in that war," said Emi.

"Uh okay fine no violent related project," said Kentarou.

"Okay agreed," said Emi.

"Well then I've always found Egypt really interesting. We could do an awesome—huh oh thanks," said Kentarou when he got nudged by the person behind him. He handed him the paper to sign their partner and their names on. He wrote down his own name and then wrote Emi's name beside his. It seemed so weird to write out her name, then to see it beside his name. He glanced at it for a second before Emi tapped him.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Emi. Kentarou looked up and suddenly felt too close to her because she was leaning towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as he passed on the paper.

"So what were you saying about Egypt? I liked the idea," said Emi.

"Okay well then maybe we can do a project on Egypt and we'll pick a certain aspect maybe tomorrow or we can even talk about it this weekend…" when he realized that he brought up their day to hang out he wanted to bite his tongue. "Well that is if you still want to hang out."

"Of course I want to hang out, why wouldn't I?"

"Well… I thought… that after what I did…" he stopped talking realizing that he was blushing. She was looking at him with an unreadable expression and they both thought about the other one that they were really cute.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything, not bad at least," said Emi with a smile but then she turned back around waiting for the teacher to start the class so that she could take down her notes.

Kentarou just stared at her and couldn't help the smile that came on his face. He straightened up in his seat and waited for their teacher to start too.

-

After school Emi wandered over to Taro's car since he was going to give her a ride. She found him sitting on the hood as usual and kin was standing in front of him with her arms around his neck. She had her head tilted to the right as she talked to him. Emi just stopped and watched them and couldn't help but feel the love between them. They really were such a cute couple.

Taro's gaze found hers and his eyes lit with that same love and Emi smiled big and bright. She walked over to him then.

"Hey Emi, how's everything going? I haven't talked to you in a while," said Kin with a genuine smile.

"Yeah I know I've had some things on my mind but nothing to worry about. So how have you been?" asked Emi.

"Things have been good." She nudged closer to Emi then and bent to her ear. "Taro finally made us official."

"WHAT?!" the first thing Emi did was walk up to Taro and punched him, _hard_ on the arm.

"What the hell was that for? You do know I'm not a demon," said Taro.

"You never told me! I thought we were close," said Emi. She heard Kin laughing and then turned to her. "Congrats though Kin. He sure got lucky with you."

Kin grinned then. "Oh I don't know I think I got pretty lucky with him too."

"That's right. I am a catch," said Taro with his chest raised high. Kin smacked him this time.

"Don't get too full of your self baby," said Kin. The two girls giggled.

"Geez I wish you two didn't click so well sometimes. Now how about I drop my two favourite ladies off?" asked Taro.

"What about your brother and sister?" asked Kin.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I always forget about them cause Eiji always gets a ride with his own friends and Kaya just got here so I always forget she's at our school, well I guess we can wait for them," said Taro. As they waited Kaito and Reiji came with Eiji.

"Hey sis mama said that she'll drop us off today," said Reiji.

"Oh really? She doesn't have to stay after school today?" asked Emi.

"It doesn't seem like it," said Kaito.

"Oh okay well then I guess I'll just go home with Mom. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Emi as she walked away with her brothers. When they got to their mom's car she was sitting there staring off into space. Emi opened the front passenger side door and sat down. Kagome didn't realize they were there until Kaito told her to go.

"Oh hey kids, how was school?" asked Kagome.

"Boring as usual!" said the twins.

"Quite eventful," said Emi at the same time as her brothers.

"Oh really how so?" asked Kagome.

"I have a project for my history class and I'm paired up with Kentarou Yamanaka. Also not to mention during lunch Remi asked me to help her get back together with Kentarou."

"Whoa you really did have an eventful day," said Reiji. He looked over at his sister making sure that she hadn't been bullied again.

"Yeah but they both seemed so different than they usually do," said Emi.

"Well is it for the better?" asked Kagome.

"I'll let you know on that one," said Emi with a smile for her mother before she turned her attention to the radio. Everyone else settled into the car and was content with listening to the radio for the rest of the drive home.

-

There was a grim atmosphere in the house when Emi walked into the house. She could feel something that seemed very upsetting and she wasn't happy with it. She felt that same chill that she felt that same morning when she woke up. She walked into the living room and she saw her dad at home sitting down with her brother and his two friends. She looked from one face to the next and they all had hard expressions on their faces.

"Dad what's going on?" asked Emi with a quiver in her voice.

"Em come sit down you too boys," said Inuyasha as he looked over at his youngest kids. Reiji and Kaito followed Emi and sat down on the big couch. Kagome who was standing by the entrance locked eyes with her oldest son. She could see the pain and hurt that she knew he would have. His eyes were starting to water and he wanted so desperately to go hold his mother.

"Kagome come here too," said Inuyasha. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "Okay kids there's something your mother and I have to tell you."

Emi, Kaito and Reiji looked at each other and then back at their parents. Reiji's eyes began to water as he looked at Kagome. He knew something bad was going to be said soon and he didn't want to hear it.

When Kagome saw the look in his eyes she walked over to him and took his hand. "It's okay Rei there's nothing to worry about."

"Mama what's going on?"

"Well I'm sick," said Kagome.

"What do you mean by sick mom?" asked Emi as she looked only at her mom.

"Well you know how I've been coughing a lot lately? Well sometime I cough up blood too," said Kagome.

"Are you okay Mom?" asked Kaito. He looked worriedly at his mother as his twin started to cry.

"I should be fine we went to Dr. Ryusaki and got some tests done and well he's discovered what the reason is behind my coughing," said Kagome. She was starting to falter and Inuyasha could see that she didn't want to tell the kids. Even though she knew they could handle it she didn't want to burden her kids with this kind of stuff.

Inuyasha knew she wouldn't saw anything and so he told them instead. "Your Mother has an Active case of Tuberculosis."

The room fell silent again as the kids looked wide-eyed at their parents not sure if they should cry or hold onto their mother. Then Kagome let out a quiet sob before Inuyasha took her into his arms and rocked her. Then the kids all went to their mother and held her tightly.

They couldn't imagine that their mother could be sick. She was the strongest person they knew.

That day a lot of tears had been shed but it didn't change the news that was given. Now they just had to deal with it and cope with the sickness until it was gone and out of their lives for good.

-

**A/N: Okay so I know that it's Christmas break and I haven't really updated on a regular basis but ever since I got off school I've been working almost two jobs. I have my own job and then I have to help my dad with his company so I never have time to just sit on my bed and write a new chapter. Not to mention my sister always comes in to bother me and so I don't get a chance to type then either. But I've been trying to get this chapter down and so every night I've stayed up for an hour and typed out as much as I could whenever I could since night time when everyone else was asleep was the only time I could type in peace. So I hope you liked it and if I don't update in the next two days I'll just have to say this now: **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	15. Ch 15: The Strength of Bonds

**Living in Misery  
Chapter 15:** The Strength of Bonds.

_X XX X_

"_I think I can get through this especially if I have all of you supporting me."  
-Kagome-_

"_It's so weird that we're friends. After all that we've been through throughout the years it's kinda ironic don't you think?"  
-Emi-_

"_Yeah but I promise to make it up to you how ever I can, because I did wrong by you."  
-Kentarou-_

"_I don't trust him Em even if you think he's nice. But I'll give him a shot for your sake."  
-Taro-_

"_It's always been her fault! Always Emi getting whatever she wants! The one thing I ever wanted she took from me without even realizing it! It's not fair!"  
-Remi-_

_X XX X_

The Takahashi house had been rather bleak all night after the news was spilled from Inuyasha. There was so much left unsaid as the family sat together in silence. The night was going to be restless and sleepless.

Emi sat by herself on the couch the next morning wondering about her mom's condition. She couldn't believe that she would be in this kind of predicament. After all her mom was the strongest person that she knew.

She held the art assignment in her arms as she thought about her mom. She wanted to cry but knew that that was not productive. Her dad had told the whole family that they would have to go to the hospital to get checked. Just in case that they were infected with the bacteria too. She wasn't worried for that but she was worried for her mom. All those times that she was coughing and waking up early no one even noticed. But then she remembered her youngest brother Reiji. He had been acting weird in the past few days before they found out about the illness.

He was always close to their mom.

Emi was lost in her thoughts when her older brother walked into the living room. It was six thirty in the morning but like Emi he couldn't sleep either. "Hey Princess what's going on?" asked Daisuke as he walked over to her and draped his arms around her.

Emi looked over at her brother and the tears just welled. The ones that she said were useless just fell on its own accord. "Oh Em I know it hurts," said Daisuke as he pulled her closer to him.

"I know I just don't know how to deal with it. I just don't understand what mom did to deserve this. She must be hurting so much," said Emi as tears rolled down her face.

"I know. That was the reason why I came back. I knew something was off over the summer whenever we talked and was worried. Now I'm glad I came, we all need to be together," said Daisuke.

"Yeah. Dr. Ryusaki is worried that we're infected though, especially you and the Quinn's since he's not sure if you three got the BCG vaccination." Emi looked up at him then and Daisuke saw the worry in her eyes.

"We'll be fine Sweetheart. Everything will be alright. I talked to dad last night when you guys all went to sleep. He said that he was fine because he already got tested. I told him, that I think Mom shouldn't work right now. At least not this year, while all this is happening," said Daisuke.

"What did Dad say?" asked Emi.

"He said that's what he was thinking too. So we're going to talk to her after she comes back from school," said Daisuke.

"Yeah that sounds like the best thing for her. And knowing mom she's probably worried for the kids in our school too," said Emi.

"Yeah I think it'll be better for her if she just took it easy, plus we have to let the family know. I don't want to make mom out to a hazard but we don't want to infect anyone else. If everyone in the family gets their BCG vaccine then we should be fine. Especially since next weekend we were supposed to do the Showcase." Emi smiled at that. The showcase would be something to take her families' minds off the sickness.

"Yeah I think it will be…" she wandered off into her own world when she remembered what her dad said the day before. It brought a smile to her face and she started to really consider it.

"What's got your spirits lifted?" Emi looked up at her brother.

"Oh I was just thinking about what dad said to me yesterday. He wanted me to sing next weekend," said Emi.

"Emi that would be awesome! I'm sure mom would love that more than anything," said Daisuke as he looked over at his sister.

"You really think so?" asked Emi.

"Yeah I'm sure if you sing then everyone in the family would be happy. No one has heard you sing in such a long time," said Daisuke.

"Yeah I know. Maybe I will," said Emi with a brilliant smile. Daisuke looked down at his sister and grinned. They were always able to cheer each other up no matter what the situation. Looking down into her happy face Daisuke knew he was glad to be home during all that was going on.

"So is that you're art project?" asked Daisuke as he eyed the covered canvas that she put down on the seat beside her.

"Yeah…" she had her head looking down at her lap. Daisuke looked at her and furrowed his brows.

"Why are you hiding your head? Em, are you okay?" he asked as he brought his hand up to bring her to look at him. When he caught a glimpse of her face he saw that she was actually blushing. "What's this all about?"

"I-it's nothing," said Emi as she glanced over at her picture.

"Hmm what is your picture? Is it something embarrassing?" asked Daisuke as he reached for it.

"Oh come on Dai-nii! I don't want anyone to see it," said Emi as she tried to stop him but he was stronger than her.

When Daisuke flipped it over his face changed dramatically. He looked at the picture and couldn't help but feel like he was going to cry. She had picked him as her subject. Not only was it a picture of him but she took time to add the twins and their parents in the background too. You couldn't tell who they were if you didn't know them already, but Daisuke already knew it was the family. She had used the picture of him from when he was wearing his soccer jersey and the headband. He had a glimpse of it when she first sketched him solo but he didn't know that she had finished it.

His eyes looked as if they were shinning with the way Emi used her mediums and the colour was so vivid. He wondered when she worked on it because the day before he saw that it was just a black and white sketch.

"Em when did you do this?" asked Daisuke.

"Last night. I was going to hand it in just as it was but then I wanted to add in the family. I felt that I needed to have them in it. With the twins being their stupid self and mom and dad watching their oldest," said Emi. "Plus I couldn't sleep with what happened yesterday so it took my mind off things."

"Where are _you_ though?" he asked when he looked it over more carefully.

"Well you see how you're looking down and over your back now?" asked Emi. Daisuke looked at the picture and realized that she had changed the original gaze of his sketch so that he was looking at something behind him instead. "Well if you look closely you see my shadow right behind you and my head just over your shoulder… well just the really top of my head."

"Wow Emi I can't believe you did all this just last night, especially with all the emotional trauma from what dad told us," said Daisuke.

"I think that was what inspired me to do it," said Emi as she studied the picture too. She obviously made her brother the main subject and that was why she blushed when he wanted to see it. But she liked the way that there was a feel of love and family to the picture. It was her way of showing that they would be alright. In the future everything would be alright.

"Well I think I'm going to go take a nap since I still have over an hour before we have to leave for school," said Emi as she got up and walked upstairs to her bedroom taking her picture with her.

Daisuke watched her go and was happy to see that there was no aura of sadness around her anymore.

-

Emi hadn't talked to her mom at all that morning. She was in her own world, as was everyone in the family. They were all worried but didn't say a thing to each other. The kids talked to each other but they didn't bring up the topic to their parents.

Now Emi was heading to her art class with her painting in hand. She was dreading going into the class because she didn't know how her mom would react to the picture. When she got to the door to the classroom Emi just stood there not sure how to go about the class. Her gaze was dazed and she seemed to be lost in a trance.

"Hey Emi? Are you okay?" asked Kenta as he stood beside her, holding his own art project. Emi looked over at him and blinked.

"Kenta? Oh hi yeah I'm fine. What's going on?" asked Emi as she took a steadying breath.

"Oh nothing. You just seemed really out of it. Are you sure everything alright?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Emi. She looked at his hands and saw his project. "So what did you end up using as your subject?"

Kenta looked at his project and gave her a smile. "You'll see when I hand it in. I think it's the best work I've done," said Kenta.

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing it," said Emi with a smile and then walked into the class. When she walked in she saw her mom sitting in the desk talking with one of the students. There was no way that someone looking at her now would know the grief that was swimming in her mind. She looked happy, Emi thought. She just wished that it was a real happiness not just a façade.

"Well I'll be looking forward to seeing yours too. What did you pick?" asked Kenta. He startled her because she was in her own thoughts again but she smiled and answered quickly before she left to take her seat.

Soon after the bell rang getting students to take their seats so that Kagome could start the class. "Okay guys it's time to hand in those projects. I'm really curious to see how the class portrayed their subjects. And I'm sure the class would like to do a compare and contrast on pieces between classmates right?" asked Kagome. She saw the majority of the class smile and nod and was happy to see that she was right on the mark.

"Okay well then how about you all show the class what you did before I take it?"

There were a couple groans but not enough to make Kagome change her mind. She started off randomly on one side of the class and one by one the students came to the front of the class. Emi watched her face in different colours and mediums and was amazed at how different she was portrayed by her classmates. Almost all the pictures of her looked pretty and she couldn't help but admire it.

Then Kenta walked up and Emi's breath stopped for a second. He had used her as his subject and did the most amazing job with charcoal. It was strong and edgy but she could see the soft side to it at the same time. _Is that really how he sees me?_ She thought and couldn't help the smile that came on her face. Kagome had the same reaction and she felt tears well in her eyes as she looked the picture of her daughter.

She blinked back the tears of happiness and motioned for the next student to bring theirs. One by one more students brought up their pictures. Emi was starting to get worried. She didn't want to show her mom the picture. There was just something she felt like it would be the wrong time to show her. So when it was her turn she felt reluctant but went up to the front of the class.

When Kagome looked at the picture Emi knew then that it was exactly what she needed to show her mom that their family was a unit and would stand together through anything.

Many of the students fussed over the fact that Emi had more than just one subject in the picture, but Kagome said, "There is a main subject so that's all that matters the other shadows in the picture are not the main focus. I guess I should have been more specific about what could and couldn't be added. A background is fine and for some it may be extra and not needed but in this sense it fits perfectly."

Kagome locked eyes with her daughter and a silent message was conveyed between them. After the rest of the students brought up their pictures Kagome started the class. Although she seemed like her focus was on the lesson for the day her mind was wondering periodically on other things. One main worry of hers was how her kids were taking the news.

Emi watched her mom during the class and could see the telltale signs of her worry. She would fiddle with her fingers and glanced over at her. Emi knew that they would have to talk soon because the night before everyone was so grief-stricken that the kids all left their parents to themselves.

Once the class was over Emi waited in her seat taking her time. She slowly piled up her books and looked over at her mom. Kagome looked at her and then walked over; there was an air of depression about the room.

"Hey Emi do you want to grab lunch with me and tell me what you thought of my art project?" Emi looked over at Kenta and gave him a true smile for the first time.

"Sorry Kenta I have to talk to my mom."

"Oh okay, but you do have to tell me what you think," said Kenta before heading out of the room.

Once Kenta left Emi looked up at her mom. "Hey mom, are you okay?"

Kagome just smiled as she touched her daughter's face. "Oh Emi I'm fine I'm more worried about you and the rest of the kids. How are you holding up?"

Emi was astounded to know that her mom was worrying about her. "Mom we're fine. We're worried about you more than anything. I-I… I was worried about handing in my picture because… I don't know… there was something telling me you would cry or something if you saw it."

At the change of topic Kagome smiled. "Oh sweetheart, that was the best thing for me to see, after telling you all the horrible news. You made me so happy," said Kagome as she took her daughter into a hug holding her close.

"Really? Well I'm glad then, now how about I treat you to lunch?" asked Emi. Kagome laughed then.

"No I don't think I'm really feeling up for food right now and besides if I stay in the classroom too long the twins will come and find me. You know all you kids are just like your father when it comes to the family. So over protective," said Kagome with a wonderful smile.

"Well I think it's an awesome trait to get from dad," said Emi with her own smile as she gathered her things and headed for the door of the class.

"Hey Emi are you okay to go to the doctors tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I'll get out of work for it," said Emi with a nod.

"Okay we'll talk about it at home. I'll drive you today okay? I don't feel like staying at school any longer than I need to be," said Kagome with a smile.

"Yeah I know the feeling," with that said Emi left the classroom. She stored in the thought that her mom didn't feel like staying at school any longer than she needed to be. It would be easy to argue her into staying at home with that in her arsenal.

Emi walked over to her locker with a smile on her face. She took her time opening her locker and tossing in her books. When she closed the locker with her lunch in hand Emi almost jumped out of her skin.

"What I'm not that scary am I?" asked Kentarou who was standing beside her. She jumped because she hadn't heard him come up and so she hadn't expected anyone to appear before her.

"Well I don't know who's been telling you differently," she said after she composed herself.

"Ouch shot right through the heart," said Kentarou with a laugh. She joined in on the laughter and was surprised how easy it was to talk with him without all those high school rules that kept them away for all those years. "Okay well I was gonna ask you if I could get you lunch but it looks like you already brought something."

Emi looked down at her hand and grinned. "Yes I did, I always take care of myself."

"Well then can I at least spend my lunch with you?" asked Kentarou.

Emi looked at him and studied his face for a second. "You know Kentarou if I didn't know any better it would seem you don't have any friends. Is that why you're trying to hang out with me?"

Kentarou just grinned at her. "Well I do have friends but none of them are worth hanging out with in my opinion besides my newest friend."

"Oh really? I wonder what Asato would say if he knew that you didn't consider him worthy enough to hang out with," Emi asked with a raised brow.

"Hey it's the honest truth with a _possible_ exception on Asato, now am I given permission to hang with you?" asked Kentarou.

"Well I guess if you really want to," said Emi. Kentarou grinned, his charming grin and walked alongside Emi towards the cafeteria. He needed to get his own lunch then they would go out to the tree that Emi always sat under. It was still warm out so she wanted to reap in as much of the weather as she could.

They walked into the cafeteria and Kentarou stopped. "Okay just wait over here and I'll be right back." He left her standing by a wall as he went to line up to get his lunch. Emi just sighed as she leaned against the wall.

-

Remi was sitting with Yoko and the rest of the popular group. Asato was at the far end of the long table with Chisa and Kisuke. Ikuro was sitting beside Kisuke as they talked. Even though they were on the other side of the table they could feel the ominous aura from Remi. She was glaring at one of the entrance ways to the cafeteria.

"Look at _her_! Just look at her! Who the hell does she think she is?!" She had a napkin in her hand as she twisted it tightly in her hands. "And Ken is actually falling for _that_!? What is wrong with him, can't he see how stupid she is! Can't he see that I'm so much better than her?!"

Asato heard the ranting from Remi and started to get angry. "Asa are you okay?" asked Chisa. He looked down at his girl friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine babe, but if you'll excuse me I'll be right back," said Asato as he got up.

"Oh sure, if you're going back to the line could you get me some juice?" she asked as she pulled out some money.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," said Asato. He didn't even take the money as he headed down the table. He stopped by Remi.

Remi noticed that there was someone looming over her and got ticked off even more. She turned around to yell at the person when she saw Asato. Now she was a little less ticked and a lot more annoyed.

"What do you want Asato?" she asked in a dismissive tone.

"You have a lot of gall to talk about Emi like that when I'm sitting at the same table as you," he said in a cold voice. She almost forgot that he had an angry side to him since he was typically a laid back person when ever she saw him. It was rare to see him angry and she knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Well I don't see what you being around when I speak has anything to do with what I say," said Remi putting up her mask.

"Well it doesn't unless it happens to be that you're talking about someone that is important to me," said Asato.

"Well I just said the truth," said Remi.

"No actually you didn't. All that shit you're spewing is all lies. She has never done anything to you! Never has she thought to get at you for her own enjoyment of seeing you hurt, but you have done it countless times."

Remi looked at Asato and felt both grief and anger as she stood up so that they were eye to eye. "How the hell do you know? You don't know what she's done to me! She hurt me too but does anyone ever care about me?!" she hissed at him.

Asato furrowed his brows as he looked at her. He thought that she was on the verge of crying, but then shook the thought away. She doesn't cry.

Remi just blinked and then stormed off. She knew that she was about to get emotional and she didn't need to show that side of her to the school. Asato watched her go and then headed back to the other end to the table.

"Asato what happened?" asked Ikuro.

"Oh nothing just needed to stop some bitch talk that was going on down there," said Asato.

"Is everything alright?" asked Chisa seeing the confused look on his face.

"Yeah everything's fine," said Asato.

"Okay. So where's my juice?" asked Chisa with a coy smile knowing he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying before he left.

"Oh shit. My bad," he said as he motioned t get back up. "I'll go get it."

"No its fine, sit back down," said Chisa. "So while you were gone I was learning some rather interesting stories about you from Kisuke."

Asato looked at Kisuke and raised his brows. "Oh really like what?"

"Well I thought it was only right to let your girl know about your faults before you two actually get serious," said Kisuke. Chisa let out a giggle as she thought about the fact that her boy friend had once streaked the mall because he lost a bet.

"I heard about that in the news you know. The mysterious boy, who was masked as a girl and ran through the mall naked, I can't believe it was you," said Chisa with a wondering look.

"Well it was either that or take Kisuke's place as Jungo's partner for the year. Seriously what would you do if those were your choices? I sure as hell didn't want to die from his stench half way through the year."

"Oh what a mean bet, Kisuke you shouldn't use that as your ultimatum. I don't want to sound mean but anyone would pick the streaking over the partner," said Chisa.

"I know I just didn't think Asato had it in him so I was shocked to see that he agreed. He was almost caught by the mall cop too. It was quite amusing actually," said Kisuke. Asato grinned at his friend and they shared the memory of their stupider years.

"Well I think I'll leave you boys then. I have to go get notes from a friend," said Chisa.

"Okay bye babe," said Asato as he brought his head up to meet her lips as they came down on a quick farewell kiss.

Once Chisa was out of ear shot Asato turned back to Kisuke. "Hey man I gotta ask. Are you and Remi like totally done?"

Kisuke looked at hi grimfaced, "I was stupid to even get with her in the first place. I haven't officially told her that what ever we were doing is through but I'm sure she knows."

"Well then I hope you didn't take offence at what I did," said Asato.

"Why should I? She does deserve it after all. I'm just glad Ken is still talking to me. But doesn't it feel like he's never around anymore?" asked Kisuke as he looked around for their so called friend.

"Yeah and the reason is standing over there by herself," said Asato as he looked over at his cousin. She looked so feminine and fragile standing against the wall. Like a wall flower waiting to plucked out of isolation. He knew that her time as the loner was coming to a halt when he saw his buddy Kentarou wander over to her. He held out his hand as he said something and she just laughed, shook her head and walked ahead of him keeping her hands firmly crossed. Kentarou let out a chuckle as he ran after her.

Asato smiled happy to see her happy. It was a wonder though that one of her biggest tormentors from last year was now seemingly becoming one of her friends. It had been a while since he heard her melodic laughter and decided that it was a beautiful sound.

He decided that he wanted to keep hearing her laughter rather than see her sad and withdrawn. Asato turned his attention back to his friends leaving his cousin to her own devices.

-

"You know this has been one of my best lunches I've had so far this year, considering all that's been going on every other day with you, Remi, Kenta and anyone else I can name," said Emi as she leaned against the tree that she was sitting under. She felt the cool breeze and welcomed it with her eyes closed. It ruffled her hair causing it to fly into her face.

Kentarou just watched her. He just couldn't help but wonder why he never noticed the beauty that was always emitting from her. It was always there, regardless of her gaudy accessories. Her hair fell in her face and she brushed it aside with an unconscious smile on her face.

"So how is today's lunch one of your best lunches this year?" asked Kentarou as he looked at her. Emi opened her startling hazel eyes and looked at him.

"Well because I feel like I haven't smiled like this in ages, probably since my brother left for California, and then with everything going on at home…" she trailed off as she started thinking about her mom again. Her emotions started to swell and she knew that tears were going to start forming again. She tried to blink it back but her control was wavering again.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Kentarou as he smelt the salt of her tears. "Emi what's wrong?" he asked with actual concern. He turned to her and just tried to look at her but she lowered her gaze.

"Nothing, I don't know why I'm crying, sorry," she said as she sniffled.

"Hey if there's something wrong tell me maybe talking it out would help," said Kentarou.

"No I can't… I can't talk about this," said Emi as she started to tremble. She was trying so hard to keep up her strength but Kentarou could see that she needed to cry it out. It was one of the best ways to feel better.

"Emi we're friends right?" he asked. When he got her confirmation he continued. "Well then you can trust me to listen to you and keep it between us."

Emi looked up at him then her eyes glistening. "Well… it's my mom she's kind of… sick and I'm worried about her," said Emi in the simplest way possible.

"What do you mean by sick?" asked Kentarou.

"She has TB," said Emi as a lone tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Emi you're family must be heart broken. Is Mrs. Takahashi okay?" asked Kentarou.

"Yeah our doctor said that she'll be fine because we caught it in its earliest stage from what my dad said. She has to take medication for six months, though and I don't know how hard it will be for her but I know that we all want her to stay home."

"Well I think you're mom will agree to that. That sickness can cause many people to get hostile around her and I think it would be better on her to stay home instead of around the eyes of the other teachers around here."

Emi looked at Kentarou and smiled. "Yeah I know. My brother told me that TB can be very contagious and well if people found out that mom had it they would probably ask the school board to send her home. I think it would be better if mom just decides it on her own, so that when she does come back there won't be any hostility, but we're worried she won't agree," said Emi.

"I think what you need is some time outside of your house. No offence to your family Emi, but there are too many things to think about there. How about we hang out tomorrow and I'll try to help you forget your problems for at least that one day," said Kentarou with a grin.

Emi smiled as she looked at him. If she didn't know better he made it sound more like a date than it did a hang out like they agreed. She was feeling inclined to agree to it when she remembered her mother's words not too long ago.

_Emi are you okay to go to the doctors tomorrow?_

"I don't think I can make it though it sounds like the perfect thing to get my mind off things," said Emi with a sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just trying to get out of hanging out?" asked Kentarou as he rose a brow.

"No I seriously can't make it. I have to call in sick from work too which will suck because I didn't make it on Wednesday either," said Emi.

"What's so important?" asked Kentarou.

"The family is going to the doctors tomorrow to get tested to see if any of us have any signs of the bacteria in us," said Emi.

"Oh… but you should be fine since we all got the BCG Vaccination because of the pandemic in China back in 2003. They've been making us take it every two years so there's no way that you have it…… right?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I know I'm hoping that's the case because I don't want to have it either, but it's better to be safe than sorry right," said Emi as she clenched her fingers into a fist. She felt Kentarou's cool hands hold onto hers and she felt strength from him that she never felt before. She looked at him and saw the determination.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Emi. If you are sick, then I'll do what ever I can to make you feel better. But I know in my gut that you're perfectly fine," said Kentarou with sheer determination that moved Emi.

"Thanks, it really does make me feel better," said Emi as she leaned her head back against the tree. She didn't even realize that their fingers were intertwined.

That was how Taro found them. He was beyond confused but before he could start attacking Kentarou for bugging Emi again he saw the content smile on her face. He knew when she was actually at peace and he hadn't seen it on her face in the longest time. So he walked up to her quietly and then cleared his throat.

Both teens sitting against the tree opened their eyes and looked up at the intruder who ruined their peaceful state. "Taro…" said Emi and immediately got up and took him into a tight hug. Taro looked down at her and frowned.

"What's up Em?" he asked as he looked down at Kentarou who was watching Emi wholly ignoring Taro. Emi heard the hidden question behind what he asked and shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing is up. We were just talking, and well one thing led to another and he was comforting me about something I was worried about," said Emi.

"He didn't hurt you in any way did he?" asked Taro as he eyed Kentarou suspiciously.

"No in fact we're friends now, right Kentarou?" asked Emi as she looked down at him.

Ken snapped out of his daze and nodded his head. Then he got up and went up to them. "Look Nakao-san I know I was an asshole to Emi over the years but I realize how stupid I was and how much I've hurt her. So we called on a truce and now I'm trying to make it up to her," said Kentarou.

"How the hell are you going to make all those years of torment? Yamanaka?" asked Taro.

"I don't know but I will, because I admire her and want to be closer to her especially now more than ever, with all that's going on with her," said Kentarou. That determination that he showed Emi was in his eyes again and Emi actually smiled.

Taro eyed the boy and his hold on Emi loosened a little when he saw that Kentarou was serious about it. Then he remembered what Kentarou what he said about no more than ever. What the hell did he mean by that he wonder, so he turned to Emi. "Em what did he mean when he said now more than ever? What's going on with you?" he had a worried look in his eyes.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to say Taro it's up to mom to tell you guys because it's not my place," said Emi. She knew it was unfair but because Taro was pretty much another member of the family she wasn't sure if he was allowed to know. Kentarou on the other hand wasn't tied to the family and so he was an objective person and was why she confided in him.

"Then why the hell did you tell him? I thought _we_ were best friends," said Taro.

"We are its just that you're also family, you'll understand when you find out," said Emi as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now I'm gonna go to the wash room so I'll see you later."

"Okay I'll give you a ride home after school we need to talk," said Taro.

Emi faltered and let out another sigh. "Sorry Taro mom said she's giving me a ride today and I need to be with her today," said Emi as she squeezed him once more. "I promise I'll ask mom if I can tell you then I'll come over tonight okay. I'll tell you everything and I'll crash over okay. We'll have a sleep over like we had on Monday. So please don't be mad," said Emi.

"I'm not mad I'm just worried Em. He hurt you so much but you seem to have let it all go," said Taro.

"Taro, I told you that night that I'll be able to take care of my self. I won't get hurt this time I just know he actually means it," she said. "Now, I'll call you later okay if I don't see you."

"Yeah, okay." Taro watched her go and wondered what Kentarou said to make her feel like she could trust him.

"Well… I hope you can give me a second chance too," said Kentarou as he looked at Taro.

"I really don't want to but if Emi believes in you then I guess I'll give you a chance… but if you hurt her. Even once you'll be dealing with me, but not only me but the brothers too because we all watch over her, you got that Yamanaka?"

Kentarou smiled. "Crystal clear, Nakao-san. And if you ever trust me please just call me Ken."

"We'll see. See you around," said Taro as he walked off leaving Kentarou at the tree alone. He wondered what Emi's relationship with Taro was. Was it more than just friendship because they sure were friendly with each other. For a split second Kentarou felt a spurt of jealousy, but he shook it off. Didn't he hear that Taro Nakao just hooked up with Kin Muraguchi, by far the hottest girl in their school. He hoped it was true because Kentarou had decided that he wanted to take care of Emi and be with her and to be a rival of someone like Taro would be the last thing he would want to do. Letting out a sigh Kentarou shoved his hands in his pocket and wandered back towards his locker.

-

Remi had been in the court yard. She had seen her cousin with Kentarou and then Taro. Her anger rose and then she just fell into a pit of despair. Her cousin seemed to be taking everything away from her. The first guy she ever liked and then the one guy who she fell for after that. She got both of them with out even trying.

Remi had to work hard to get the second guy. The first guy had never even noticed her. It was all Emi's fault. She grew up having to deal with Emi's lack of notice that all the guys followed her around. They all went to Emi leaving herself behind. Remi had never been included and the only way that she knew how to guard against the hurt was to be indifferent to the situation. But ever time she saw Emi with everyone she just wanted to cry, but instead Remi started to fight back. She always hated Emi, because of all the hurt that she caused her throughout the years.

Remi had once thought Taro was the coolest guy, and started to like him. But then Emi and him always came as a pair and Remi never had a chance to tell him. Then as a childish dream Emi had said that she would marry Taro when they get older and both of them agreed. Remi had taken it seriously and that was when her hate started. She always tried to get Taro's attention but he never had any feelings for her. He sometime would actually ignore her because of the fights that she had with Emi.

All those actions would just cause Remi to want to hurt Emi even more. She never got fully over the fact that Emi took Taro away from her but then she met Kentarou in high school and decided that she wanted him. And when she got him she was happy. Then all of a sudden this year Emi had taken him away again. She didn't even try to take him but he went to her. It irked her. What the hell did Emi have that she herself didn't have?!

Remi felt depressed as she watched Emi hold Taro close to her and then kiss his cheek. Her cousin would pay for taking away the two guys she ever had genuine feelings for. Emi would pay for making her the bad guy in their family. _It was all __**Emi's**__ fault!_

Feeling a bit better at cursing Emi Remi left the court yard and headed to her locker. She would ignore her cousin for now but sooner or later they would duke it out and she would make sure that she turned out the winner with the guy.

-

After school Emi went to her mom's class room and found her two brothers already there waiting for her. She looked around the class room and couldn't find her mom any where. "Where is mom?" she asked her brothers.

"She said she had to get something from the staff room," said Kaito.

"Yeah Mama said she'd be back in ten minutes," said Reiji.

"Oh okay," said Emi as she sat down to wait. Reiji and Kaito turned back to the desk where they had been looking at pictures and then at the same time the two of them let out a gasp. Emi looked over at them and raised a brow. _Wonder what they're looking at_, she thought.

She ignored it but then another gasp was let out this time by Reiji and she became curious. She got up and walked over to them. The twins were looking at the pictures that the class did. They had two pictures in particular that they were looking at. One was the picture that Kenta had done of her and the other one was the one that she did her self of their older brother.

"Emi who did this of you?" asked Kaito.

"Kenta Akiyama, he's one of mom's best students," said Emi as she looked at her portrait. The usage of charcoal contrasted so well with the softness of her features. It was a strong image that would be left etched in your mind after one glance. If Kagome didn't give him full marks for it then she would think that her mom was crazy.

"It looks so good. How did he make _you_ look so good?!" asked Kaito with a smirk.

"Gee thanks you brat," said Emi as she shoved her brother.

"I'm just kidding but it's a really strong piece," said Kaito.

"Yeah I know," Emi murmured as she continued to look at it.

"You know," said Reiji in a sing-song voice. "If I didn't know any better doesn't it look like this Kenta guy has feelings for you?"

"What would you say that?" asked Emi.

"Well why did he pick you as the subject?" asked Kaito.

"Because I was a model for the class, that's why," said Emi.

"Yeah but so was he so how come you didn't do him? You know that we know that the both of you had a choice of whoever you wanted as your subject so how did he pick you if you didn't sit for him," said Reiji.

"Well you know what you can just shut up now. I don't care if he does like me because I don't like him, and he's a little stalker like so I'd rather not encourage him in any way… but he is really talented," said Emi as she touched the picture.

"Sorry kids the copier wasn't cooperating with me but I managed to get the papers I needed," said Kagome as she walked into the class room. "Oh Em you're here. Okay perfect we can get going now."

Kagome gave a smile to her kids and they all exchanged a glance at each other before grabbing their bags. "Okay Mama, do you want us to help you carry the projects?" asked Reiji.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about those. If you boys don't mind holding them for me," said Kagome.

"Of course that's what we're here for right Kai?" asked Reiji as he looked at his twin.

"Of course we're the muscle." Kagome laughed and the boys were happy to hear that unrestricted laugh of hers.

"Okay let's get going," said Kaito as he took half of the pile while Reiji took the other half. They walked out of the class room leaving Emi and Kagome lone.

"Hey Mom…" Kagome looked at her daughter.

"Yes Em? Is everything alright?" asked Kagome. Emi nodded her head.

"Yeah everything is fine, its just I was wondering am I allowed to tell Taro what is going on? He was kind of upset with me because I told him I couldn't tell him what was going on because he was family," said Emi.

"Oh poor thing you two never fight. I guess there is no point in hiding this…… condition of mine. I'll have to tell the family sooner or later. You can tell Taro. I'll call Kiki today and tell her if your father is okay with me telling them."

"Okay well then I'm going to stay there tonight then, if that's okay?" she asked.

"Yes I guess we'll just come pick you up from there on our way to the doctors then," said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Emi as she tried a smile for her mom. "Oh and Mom, everything will be fine." The words that Kentarou told her at lunch felt like they held true and so she told them to her mother.

"Yes I know. As long as I have you kids and your father by my side I know everything will be alright," said Kagome as she took her daughter into a quick hug before heading out of the class room. "Could you turn the lights off on your way out?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah!" said Emi as she ran after her mom.

-

Emi was waiting for her brother to hurry up. She had called Taro an hour ago saying that she would be coming over soon, but she still hadn't left yet. She was lying in the hammock waiting for him. He said he wanted to grab a quick shower but that had been more than an hour ago. What the hell was taking him so long!? She wondered.

Her mind wandered as she waited for her brother to come. She thought of her mom, and then of her brothers. They were such kids most of the time but they were always the best form of medication for anyone feeling down; always filling you with laughter. They had made their mom laugh all the way home with their antics and stories. She smiled at that. Then her mind wandered to the events that took place in school.

Kentarou had been filling her mind lately and no one else seemed to be pushing him out. His expression when he told her that he would do anything he could to make her better just wouldn't leave her mind. Then a smile spread on her face realizing that her tormentor had now become a friend and it seemed like it would be a lasting friendship.

The smile was soft and utterly beautiful, thought Michael when he walked over to her. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her when he saw her lying there. He just studied her for a minute since she had her eyes closed.

He had given her space the day before because he knew that she was hurting like the rest of her family. It was tragic news and knew better than to put his nose into their business. He had come here to support Daisuke after all and anything that he needed. He had never expected to feel any of those nurturing feelings towards his best friend's younger sister. It was just not what he had expected. But what could he do, that feelings were there.

Even though they had shared a few kisses Michael knew that there wasn't anything between them, not yet at least. He wondered if there would be something though but kept that thought hidden deep in his mind. He hadn't realized that she had opened her eyes and now she was staring up at him.

Emi had for a moment forgotten all about what she shared with Michael. They had kissed each other, on two separate occasions. She felt a blush creep into her face as she looked into her stunning face and tried for a smile.

"Is Dai-nii finally ready?" asked Emi with frustration.

"Well he's been in his room cursing for a while now, so I would guess so," said Michael.

"Oh and here I am waiting so patiently. I want to go to Taro's house and I could have gone by myself but that jerk didn't want me to walk, god it's so annoying being a girl sometimes," said Emi as she sat up causing the hammock to swing.

"Oh I don't know you do have your advantages too," said Michael as he sat down beside her. "Like you can bat your eyes at a guy and they fall all over themselves to please you."

Emi laughed at that. "Yeah could you see me doing that? Batting my eye's at you, now that's funny."

"Yeah I can see you like that. You do have really pretty eyes, a really unique mix of gold and brown," said Michael as he looked at her eyes.

"Well that's thanks to my parents, I guess it has nothing to do with me," she said feeling nervous all of a sudden. She hadn't realized that he was very charming with his smooth words.

"Oh I don't know," said Michael. Then he grinned. "I'm making you nervous aren't I?"

"N-no…" she cleared her throat. "No you're not what gave you that idea?" She crossed her arms and looked him square in the eyes.

"You're eyes; they're fidgeting as if you're trying not to look at me. See you just did again even though you're trying hard not to look away," said Michael.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Look I'm not trying to make you nervous but for what ever reason you are I hope you don't stay like that around me. Because I like talking to you and hanging out," said Michael.

"Michael I'm not nervous so stop saying I am!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I came here to tell you to come inside because your brother wanted to give you something," said Michael as he got up and ruffled her hair. "Come on Emi I promise I won't touch you again…" He stopped his confident demeanour faltered as he looked at her seriously. He realized that he needed to clear some things since they never actually talked about it. Even though he didn't feel like saying anything he decided it was for the best. "That day when we kissed I felt a spark, but I know that it won't go anywhere. Not now, but maybe in the future we'll meet again and we'll be better suited. I've been thinking a lot about it and well I know you don't need me fogging up your thoughts and confusing you. Plus if your brother knew that I kissed you, like _that_ he would probably kick my ass, so we'll just stay friends okay? That way you won't have to feel nervous around me." He held out his hand to her and she looked at him. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Michael I'm… sorry. I guess I've kind of made you feel bad," said Emi as she let the tears fall.

"Don't worry. I don't want to loose your brother's friendship nor the one we started. Its obviously the best solution isn't it? And besides I'm _way_ too old for you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah true you're three years older that's like you being an old man dating a high school student," said Emi with a laugh. The tears were still falling because for some reason she felt like she lost something. Something that was really dear to her.

Michael wiped away the tears and took her into a hug. "I'm sorry I started all this and probably confused you." Emi held him for a second and then looked up at him.

"You know Michael I do like you, truly and honestly but you are right. It won't go anywhere. Not now. After all you're going back to the States soon. Besides you probably have some girl back home waiting for you… and I'm not sure I'm ready to have a relationship… they scare me."

Michael laughed since they were his own sentiments, well they were his sentiments until he met her and realized that it didn't have to be scary. But he didn't say anything. He looked down at her and smile. "No worries. We're friends and that won't ever change right?"

"Right!" said Emi with a brilliant smile. She went on her toes then and kissed him on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go beat up my brother and then get him to drive me to Taro's house."

Michael let her go and followed after her with a smile on his face. He knew he was doing the right thing but for some reason he felt like he lost a very important part of him as she left his arms. He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling and walked over to the house. He shouldn't be thinking like that. She was his best friend's sister and a friend of his. He didn't need to ruin all that because they shared a few kisses.

-

Emi walked into the house and was about to yell at Daisuke when he held out a present. A very ugly wrapped, looking present to be exact.

"What is that?" she asked eyeing it suspiciously. "I swear if this is some stupid joke I'm going to hurt you!"

"No it's not just open it!" said Daisuke.

"Is that why you were cursing in your room earlier? Because you couldn't wrap it?" asked Michael with a laugh.

"Yeah the damn thing was in such a weird shape so I couldn't wrap it. It's not my fault. I'm usually pretty good!" said Daisuke.

Emi ignored their conversation as she opened the present. When she got the wrapping off she saw that it was the glasses that she ordered. With a whoop of excitement Emi opened the box and then went totally silent. "These aren't the ones I ordered!" said Emi spinning on Daisuke. "You got the wrong ones!"

"No they're yours. Remember you tried this one on and you said you liked it but didn't want it because it would make you stand out," said Daisuke.

"Yeah so why did they take this frame when I told them not to get this one. I told them to keep the same frame that I had before," said Emi. She was so looking forward to going back to being Emi Takahashi the ugly duckling of the school. It had been so much easier.

"Well we told them t change it because we saw that look in your eyes when you put it on. You looked so happy at your appearance. Now stop making a fuss you looked really pretty in those," said Daisuke as he flicked her nose. "Now come on I need to drop you off before we go out with Jake and Mei."

"Okay fine but next time let me know before you do something like this again!" said Emi as she punched him and walked out of the room first to grab her bag. She hid a smile from them feeling rather happy that they went behind her back to change the glasses she did like them a lot.

-

Emi had just finished telling Taro everything that happened over the past few days with her family and Taro was sitting on his bed with a look of shock and horror on his face. Emi looked down at her hands not knowing what else to say and then she was taken in a tight hug.

"You must be in so much pain," said Taro.

"No I'm not in pain I'm just worried," said Emi.

"But Aunt K always seemed so strong," said Taro.

"Mom is strong and will get through this no problem," said Emi as she held him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was so comforting telling him. Since he was her most important person and she was able to confide in her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you or Aunt K?" asked Taro.

"Nothing really but we're trying to convince her to stay home from school until this is all behind her," said Emi.

"I think I can help persuade her," said Taro.

"Yeah please do. We were going to talk to her today after school but mom was in such a good mood that we didn't want to damper her spirit, so we decided that we'd talk to her tomorrow after we go to the doctors," said Emi.

"Well can I come for morale support?" asked Taro.

"Sure…" she looked at Taro their eyes met and Emi let out a sigh. "Hey Taro I'm really sorry I had to keep it from you. I never meant to keep it from you of all people. But I really wasn't sure if mom wanted the family to know about it."

"That's fine I should have known better than to get mad. But it was just that I've felt like we haven't talked in a while and then I saw you sitting with Yamanaka holding his hands. Your fingers were intertwined," said Taro.

"Were they? I hadn't even noticed," said Emi with a smile.

"Em what's going on with you two? Do you like him or something?" asked Taro.

"Oh please I don't like anyone like that right now. The only guy that I like in that sense outside of the family is _you_. So you don't have to worry. Ken is just a friend. Nothing more and to be honest I actually am glad we are friends because he is actually a really nice guy when he got rid of all his high school pressure," said Emi.

"Well I'm glad that I'm the only guy in your life," said Taro with a grin. "I wonder what Kin would say to that. I'd love to see a cat fight between you two."

Emi grinned too and then out of no where she punched him hard. "By. The. Way. Why. Haven't. You. Told. Me. About. You. Asking. Kin. To. Be. Your. Girlfriend!?" she asked poking him after every word.

"Well like I said I felt like I haven't talked to you in a long time, so how was I supposed to tell you besides she told you didn't she?" he asked.

"No she didn't tell me how you asked or what made you do it! So spill buster, since you are the only one with a love life that is of any interest to me since you both are my friends," said Emi.

"Well if you must know, I took her to the movies and then we drove out to the harbour. We were walking along the docks. She told me once that it was her favourite spot, because when the sun sets you can see the horizon and it looks absolutely amazing. So when the movie was over the sun was just starting to drop. We walked to the end of the dock and just talked until the sun set. Then as it was setting I asked her if she wanted to be my girl to make it official. She practically jumped me and almost made us both fall into the water. That's the basic story," said Taro with a smile as he thought about the way Kin looked in the fading sun.

"Oh Taro I never knew you were so romantic!" said Emi as she tackled him on the bed trying to hug him.

"You know you and her are a lot alike," said Taro with a laugh as he hugged her.

"That's the best compliment you can give a girl, since Kin is the most gorgeous not to mention down to earth girl I know," said Emi as she laughed.

"Yeah I know that's why I said it. You two are the most gorgeous not to mention down to earth girls that _I_ know and I'm glad I have both of you to my self," said Taro as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well thanks I guess now lets go down—" Before Emi could finish her sentence the door to Taro's room opened revealing Eiji with wide eyes.

"Uh… sorry to… um… interrupt. Mom told me to come get you for dinner… but I'll tell her you're busy," said Eiji as he gawked at them. Their position was rather suspicious if not giving off a rather obvious innuendo.

"Oh shut up Eiji you idiot. Emi just tackled me to the bed. You really think we would do something like that!? The two of us!?" asked Taro as he looked at his younger brother.

"Hey I ain't judging," said Eiji with a shrug.

"Eiji you're so cute," said Emi totally unfazed by the fact that Eiji saw her like that on Taro because she knew there was nothing between them. And no one would ever believe that there was because for as long as they knew each other they were like one person the truest of friends and nothing more. There was only one period in her life where Emi ever thought that Taro was more than just a friend but she was four years old and he was going to school. She felt like he was the coolest guy in the world and stated that she would marry him. But that was just a phase. There was nothing more than friendship between them.

Emi got up off of Taro and walked over to Eiji and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you down stairs."

"You're so stupid sometimes," said Taro as he threw his pillow at his brother and then walked past him out of his room.

"Man I was nice enough to come up here and call you down for dinner and you throw a pillow at me! Geez next time I'll just let you starve in your room!" said Eiji as he followed his brother down to have dinner.

-

**A/N: Okay so I finally finished another chapter for this story. So what do you think!? I had a lot of fun writing it and got a couple things cleared out. The biggest one I would think would be the reason why Remi has been tormenting Emi. And also the thing that was going on between Michael and Emi, has it been cleared out for you guys? Cause I know it was a bit complicated. Well please tell me what you thought because I really wanna know what you thought. I live off those reviews! But anyways thanks for reading and if you got the time review!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Ch 16: Confrontations

**Living in Misery  
Chapter 16: **Confrontations

_X XX X_

'_Best friends will always be there for you no matter what the situation calls for. Through the best and worst of times.'  
-Emi and Taro-_

"_Leave us alone! Please!"  
-Hideki-_

"_I still think about you. I don't want to but I do."  
-Michael-_

"_Em you have a lot on your mind. And I think you'll have to choose soon, but for now I'll let it be."  
-Taro-_

_X XX X_

Emi woke up and rolled over feeling the person beside her. She opened her eyes and saw her best friend sound asleep with his arm resting lightly against her torso. She studied his face. She always knew he was a good looking but she hadn't seen him sleeping in such a long time. He looked so calm and peaceful and more appealing than she'd ever imagine him to be.

She got caught staring when Taro opened his eyes. He had a smile on his face as he studied her still having his head sleeping on the pillow. "You like what you see Em?" he asked.

"I was just looking. I haven't been able to look at you like this in a while," said Emi as she smiled at him.

"Yeah what about a couple days ago? When you stayed the night?" asked Taro.

"Oh that's different. We were in a rush to get to my house. Today we can just stay here for a while," said Emi as she lay back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I do miss us hanging out like we used to," said Taro as he followed her example and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think it'll be okay to hang out like this now?" she asked after a brief silence. He looked down at her.

"Of course we can why won't we be able to?" asked Taro.

"Well because you're officially going out with Kin now it would be wrong for me to be here like this," said Emi.

"Kin knows who you are to me Em. And she would never come between our friendship. She knows how important you are to me."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Emi with a smile. "So should we get up?"

"Eh I guess you're right. But I'd rather just stay here," said Taro as he pulled her in his arms. She let out a laugh and smacked him.

"Come on Taro it's already…" she glanced at his alarm clock, "ten o'clock. Mom should be calling soon," said Emi as she stretched sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah fine, you go get cleaned up first then, I still want to lie in bed," said Taro.

"You're so lazy," said Emi. She walked over to the dressing table and grabbed the glasses that she brought with her. She put them on and walked out to the washroom. She went in and turned on the tap. She looked at her reflection and saw herself for the first time as a beautiful person. The glasses that she wore made her look sophisticated and really pretty at the same time. They were black rimmed glasses with rectangular lenses rather than the bottle cap style she had before. It was sleek and very chic; it suited who Emi always wanted to be to a T.

She smiled and for some reason felt truly happy. Shaking her head at the thought Emi got cleaned up and then went back to Taro's room. She looked at him and saw that he had already changed.

"Well for one who wanted to sleep in I'm surprised to see that you're already dressed," said Emi with a smile. She had changed into a pair of old jeans and one of favourite t-shirts. It was a peach coloured shirt with a white heart on the bust area. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know Em I was iffy about you wearing glasses again because I thought you would just turn back to your own old self. But you look hot in those glasses. Dai-nii was smart in changing them, I'm sure you'll catch someone's eyes in those," said Taro as he looked her over.

"Uh thanks, I guess," said Emi with a laugh. "Now you go brush and I'll meet you downstairs. I'll make breakfast if Auntie Kiyo hasn't already started on it."

"Yeah sure, oh Em could ya make French toast?!" he asked with his boyish grin.

"Yeah sure, now go already," she said as she pushed him out of the room. Just as she was about to leave she saw that the bed was in a mess so she quickly fixed it before heading downstairs.

When she got downstairs she saw that Eiji was lying on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. "I'd have thought you'd still be sleeping Eiji," said Emi with a smile as she ruffled his already rumpled hair.

Eiji looked up at her and frowned. "I fell off my bed in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep," he let out a sigh. "There's nothing even on. I hate the cartoons they play nowadays!" he complained and Emi just laughed.

"Yeah I know I miss the old classics that they used to play like Pokémon and Digimon! Those were the best! Now they play all these weird shows, not even worth watching for me," said Emi with a laugh. She was about to walk towards the kitchen but then turned back around to face him. "Hey Eiji is your mom up yet?"

He looked back at her and shook his head. "Oh well would you like some French toast?" she asked. His head shot up and a grin was plastered on his face.

"Yes please!" Emi just laughed and headed to the kitchen happy to see him smile. So she wandered around the kitchen getting what she needed to make the food and then got to work.

She humming away as she made the food and soon she broke out in song. Taro was shocked to hear her singing voice since he hadn't heard it in a long time. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Emi looking the happiest she had in a long time and it immediately put a smile on his face.

"Wow Em it smells so good," said Taro as he walked further into the kitchen. Emi, who was startled, had the most priceless look on her face. Her mouth was wide open as she gaped at him.

"Taro! Don't scare me like that!" she screamed at him after regaining her composure. She waved the spatula at him menacingly but he just laughed.

"Sorry, I heard you singing and I couldn't help but watch, so I came in here quietly," said Taro.

"Oh… you heard me?" she asked quietly.

"Yup and I missed the sound! You really are going to have to sing next Saturday because I think it's what your mom needs to hear," said Taro with a smile.

"Yeah you really think so?" asked Emi still feeling unsure.

"Yeah of course, now would you like me to help you with something?" he asked.

"Well I guess you could set the table, I found some breakfast sausages in the fridge so I pulled them out. They're boiling right now, I hope your mom won't mind," she said.

"Oh I think she'll be grateful that you woke up and made breakfast," said Taro.

"Yeah? Well then how about you get Eiji to help you too?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure, he's the lump lying on the couch right?" asked Taro getting a laugh out of Emi. Happy that he made her laugh Taro went to his assigned duties making a reluctant Eiji help.

When Kikyo woke up and smelt the delicious aroma of food she wondered who had woken up to cook. Then she remembered that Emi was over and assumed that she was cooking. Stretching in bed Kikyo got up. She looked at her husband who was sleeping in bed. He had just come home around five and so he was beat, but she wanted him to get up. She had things to tell him before they went down.

Thinking about the phone call that she got from Kagome the previous night Kikyo fell in another stupor. How could she have TB, it just didn't make sense to her. And she needed to confide with her husband regardless if he wanted to sleep. She smacked him lightly but he just rolled over so she shoved him and he just brought his arm around her and pulled her back down.

"Argh! Oni get up!" she yelled causing him to cringe and open his eyes cautiously.

"Kiki what are you doing yelling so early in the morning?" asked Onigumo. Kikyo looked at the clock and saw that it was already almost eleven. How had she slept so late? It must have been not being able to sleep knowing what was going on at Kagome's house.

"Oni I need to talk to you, it's important. I haven't been able to sleep because of it," said Kikyo. Hearing the worry in Kikyo's voice Onigumo sat up straighter and looked at her.

"What is it Kiki?" he asked looking at her intently.

"Well Kagome called me last night after Daisuke dropped Emi off. She told me something and it's been on my mind all night. I haven't been able to sleep well because I'm so worried," said Kikyo.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Inuyasha? Or Kagome?" he asked the worry was in his eyes now.

"It's Kagome she…sick. She has Tuberculosis," said Kikyo with tears in her eyes.

"What?! Are you serious?" asked Onigumo. When Kikyo only nodded he took her in his arms. "Is she alright? What did the doctor say?"

"Kags told me that she'll be fine she just needs to be under treatment for six months and then she should be in the clear. She was lucky because she caught it early," said Kikyo.

"Damn, poor Kagome, I wonder how the rest of the family is holding up," said Onigumo.

"I think they're fine. Kags told me that Inuyasha is fine and holding up really well and the kids all try to keep a strong face so she's not worried," said Kikyo.

"Well that's good then, we should go see them soon," said Onigumo.

"They're actually coming over today to pick up Emi. They have to go get tested just in case they contracted the bacteria as well," said Kikyo.

"Maybe we should go too. I don't want to be mean but it would be better to get tested since the kids all hang out especially Taro."

"Yeah I know Kagome also told me that. She feels really bad about that more than anything even though it's not even her fault that she has it," said Kikyo.

"She has no reason to be sorry. That girl always worried about things that were never her fault," said Onigumo as he shook his head. Kikyo sighed.

"I know but I'm going to get up now. I think Taro's got Emi cooking in the kitchen. I should go help her, you can go back to sleep honey. I know you're tired," said Kikyo as she kissed his cheek quickly before getting up.

"No way am I staying in bed when the family is all up and about besides I think I smell sausages. I haven't had those in so long!" he said with a grin as he got up and followed his wife into their adjoining washroom.

-

"Emi the food was really good," said Kikyo with a smile as she looked at her god daughter from across the table.

"Yeah Emi-nee-chan! You have to teach me how to make it sometime," said Kaya with a smile.

"Thanks guys it was the least I could do," said Emi.

"You know Em you're going to make a wonderful wife to someone some day, Taro should be lucky to have you for now because you'll definitely be scooped up soon," said Onigumo between bites. Emi flushed and Kikyo just hid a smile.

"Dad way to make her embarrassed," said Eiji as he looked at her. Her face just went darker and she tried to lower her gaze.

"You know he's telling the truth though Em. You really are a catch," said Taro with a grin. Emi just shook her head.

"You guys are all just saying that, but thanks it feels nice to hear people say it I guess…" said Emi with a smile. Then she got up before they could say anything else and started to clear the table.

"Oh honey you leave that. I'll clear out the table it's the least I could do since you cooked breakfast for all of us," said Kikyo. Emi looked over in her direction.

"It's okay Aunt Kiyo I don't mind," said Emi.

"I know you don't but you just go relax. Taro go take her up to the den or something," said Kikyo in her dismissive tone. Emi let out a defeated sigh and the rest of the group laughed. She smiled and let Taro lead her wherever he wanted to go. He took her back up into his room and turned on the TV.

"What do you wanna do until we have to go to the hospital?" he asked as he flipped through the channels.

"I don't wanna do anything. I just want to stay here and talk or something," said Emi with a smile.

"Fine you just lay there. I'm going to watch some TV." Emi just shrugged her shoulders as Taro channel surfed and then her eye caught the beginning theme for the old Pokémon and jumped up.

"Oh Taro put it back on that! Let's watch Pokémon!" she said with a laugh. "I was just telling Eiji how they don't play the good shows like Pokémon anymore and now it's on. It's like it's a sign."

Taro looked at her and raised a brow. Then he grinned and it all felt like the old times when they would have sleepovers and watch the cartoons on Saturday mornings. So they cuddled close and watched the show for a half an hour before there was a knock on the door.

They both looked over and saw Kaya standing there. "What's wrong Ky?" asked Emi.

"Aunt Kago is here," said Kaya with a smile.

"Oh I guess it's time to get going," said Emi as she got up.

"Yeah we're going with you too! Mama told us what happened to Aunt Kago and she said that Aunt Kago wanted us to get checked too just in case. So Mama said we're all going," said Kaya.

"Oh… well then I guess I don't have to ask mom if I can drive with you," said Emi with a smile.

"Yeah I guess," said Taro as he got off his bed and turned off the TV. He walked over to his closet and pulled on a sweatshirt since it was getting chilly outside and then ushered them all out of his room.

When they got down stairs they saw Kagome standing in the entranceway. Emi smiled down at her mother as she walked towards her. "How was your sleepover Em?"

"It was fun. Taro and I talked for half the night," said Emi with a smile.

"Well that's good, those glasses look really nice on you sweet heart," said Kagome with a smile.

"Thanks mom," said Emi with a smile.

"I assume you'll be coming with Taro then?" asked Kagome as she looked at her god son, seeing that he was holding his keys and his wallet.

"Yeah if that's okay," said Emi.

"That's fine. Dai brought his car so all the boys are in there. The twins are coming with you dad and me. And Kiki and the family are coming too so I guess Taro you'll be taking your own car?" asked Kagome as she looked at him.

"Yeah I think Em and I are going to have a good old fashion best friend day today," said Taro with a grin.

"Oh well that sounds nice," said Kagome. "Well I'm going to head back your parents should be heading for their car too. We'll see you at the hospital then?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah we'll be there," said Taro. As Kagome was about to shut the door Taro called her back. "Don't worry Aunt Kago everything is going to be fine." She looked at him and nodded trying hard to hide her tears before she shut the door. "Well let's get going Em." Emi nodded and followed Taro to his car.

-

"Come on Hideki what is taking you so long?" asked Sai with a frustrated sigh.

"Well it's not my fault you woke me up so late and then tell me that we're going out!" he whined from his room trying to get ready.

"Just hurry up I made reservations at your favourite restaurant and everything so that we could go have lunch," said Sai.

"That's what we're going out for? Can't we just have lunch here?" asked Hideki as he finally emerged from his room. He was wearing a green and whit baseball cap over his sandy blond hair. He wore his favourite dark faded jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a green and white matching hoodie.

"Well took ya long enough and no I want to take you out," said Sai with a grin as he looked at his son. Hideki grinned back at his dad and saw that he was also wearing green almost the same colour. "I'd say good minds think alike but you don't have a good mind this early in the morning."

Hideki just rolled his eyes at his father's lame attempt at making a joke.

"Well let's get going Dad," said Hideki. Sai just grinned at his son as he followed him out of the house.

"So how has school been this past week?" asked Sai. "I haven't been able to just sit down and talk to you in so long."

"It's been okay. Aina always finds me at lunch and makes me hang out with her and Tamika. It gets kind of annoying at times," said Hideki with a sigh. He thought about the girl who was one of his oldest friends and wondered why she was always so persistent with him.

"Well Tamika is just like Ayame an unpredictable little bundle. And Aina is just like Rin. A little spitfire," said Sai with a laugh. "At least it keeps your days interesting right?"

"Yeah I guess," said Hideki with a pout. He didn't think it was interesting. He felt annoyed most of the time. "Girls are so weird."

Sai laughed as he took a glance at his son. Hideki had his arms crossed as he looked out the window. "I agree with you there son," said Sai. "Well let's go we're already late."

"Yeah, Dino's is never totally busy anyways," said Hideki as he got out of the car and walked along side his father. They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by one of the hostess.

"Hello welcome to Dino's," said the girl. She looked at the father son duo and was amazed that the beauty of them especially with the younger one who was so young.

"Hi I had a reservation for two under Tanaka," said Sai with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes you just called five minutes ago. Yes we have your table ready," said the girl as she grabbed two menus and led them to a table. "You know you're lucky that you called because we've been extremely busy today."

"Well it's a good thing that I called in that reservation then huh Hideki?" asked Sai as he looked at his son who rolled his eyes at him.

"What ever dad," said Hideki trying to hide his smile.

"Well here you are, would you like me to get you anything to drink?" she asked once they sat down.

"Water will be fine for now," said Sai. The girl nodded and left. She came back with water and then left so that they could be alone.

"Okay so why did you make us come here for lunch?" asked Hideki.

"I want to spend some time with you, you ungrateful little twerp," said Sai with a grin. Hideki smiled.

"Well what if I said I didn't want to spend time with you?" asked Hideki.

"Well you're here aren't you? So tell me how you're holding up? We haven't talked in so long about all the important things," said Sai.

"What do you mean important things?" asked Hideki.

"Well with everything that's happened with us in the last year you've kind of withdrawn into yourself, so I want to know how you're doing," said Sai.

Hideki's eyes went dark then and he looked down at his hand. He hated talking about his mother. He hated _her_. She had left him and his father all alone. He just wanted to forget her and get on with his life.

"Dad I don't care for her anymore. She's not my mother she never cared for me the way that Aunt Kago did for Emi and the others so how could she be my mother?" asked Hideki with anger and hatred.

Sai cringed and knew that his son would never forgive Eri for leaving them. He also knew that while he was working during those ten years of his marriage Eri had hardly paid any attention to their son. She was always angry that he wasn't there to help raise their son even though he worked day and night to support the family.

Letting out a sigh Sai looked over at his son. He knew that he should have just left the topic alone and just had a good time with his son. "Hideki I—"

Before he could continue someone had called out Sai's name. He looked over his shoulder and saw June Yagami standing behind him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of grey slacks and a pale green wool sweater. She looked rather appealing to Sai and really beautiful. "Oh hi Yagami-san," said Sai as he turned around fully to greet her.

"It's nice bumping into you two like this again. You two out for lunch?" asked June.

"Yeah it's my day off and I thought I'd take the kid out for lunch, you here for lunch too?" asked Sai.

"Well I was but I kind of got stood up hehe," she said with a laugh. "You see my mother likes to have lunch with me every now and then but she couldn't make it last minute so I didn't get her call until I got here."

"Oh well that's too bad…" said Sai as he studied the red head. She was really pretty and really nice. He wondered what Hideki thought of her. He glanced over and saw that his son wasn't even paying attention. "Well would you like to join us then?"

"Oh no I wouldn't want to impose, especially when its on your day off with your son," said June.

"Oh it's no imposition besides you're already here. It wouldn't hurt you to eat something, right son?" asked Sai looking at his son.

"Yeah sure," said Hideki not really happy with how the situation was going.

"Are you sure I really don't want to bother you," said June, biting her lip out of habit.

"Yes just take a seat already. Dad doesn't say something unless he's sure," said Hideki getting annoyed. Sai looked over at his son.

"Hideki that's no way to speak to someone," said Sai with his parental voice; something that Hideki hardly hears. He looked at his father and then down at his lap.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-san…"

"Oh it's okay. If you're okay then I'll take a seat," said June with a smile. She pulled over a chair and joined the Tanaka men for lunch.

For a while Hideki kept himself quiet not liking the fact that a woman had just pushed into their life so easily. He didn't trust anyone he didn't already know, after what his mother did. But this was the first time since his dad had the divorce that he actually talked to a lady.

She tried to include him in conversation but he just gave her one word answers seeing if she would just stop trying. Just like his mother had done, when she was apart of the family. Hideki was impressed that Yagami-san didn't flinch of get angry she just smiled a knowing smile and continued the conversation. June and Sai talked about menial things and then some how Sai had managed to bring up his divorce and so he told her about it. She felt sympathy for the kid especially because she knew how much it hurt.

Hideki zoned them out and went into his own thoughts. While he was thinking June took the opportunity to turn to Sai. "Tanaka-kun, do you think I could talk to Hideki-kun about the whole divorce thing? If it's alright with you that is?"

Sai looked at her and faltered. They had just met. He couldn't possibly ask her to interfere with his family problems like that. Hideki would probably never speak to him again. "I know it's not my place but I can relate to him. After all, my dad was very abusive to my mom and they went through a horrible divorce. We were almost homeless for a while, so I can connect with your son on some levels," said June with a sad smile thinking of her past.

Sai looked at her not knowing what to say. June took this as a good sigh and so she turned to Hideki. She studied the little boy who looked too old when he had that frown on his face. A boy as cute as him should always be happy and smiling.

"Hideki-kun?" she waited until she got his attention and gave him a friendly smile. Hideki became alert knowing that she was trying to win him over. "I know you don't like that I'm friends with your father because of what happened with your own mother, but I'm going to tell you a story."

Hideki glared when she brought up his own mother. "I don't have a mother!" he hissed out. June cringed but knew to expect it; after all that was how she thought of her own father and still does wherever that despicable man may be.

"Yes I understand that, I wouldn't want a mother either if she did that to me. But this story is kind of a reversal on your situation. The child is a little girl. She loved both of her parents very much but then one day her father started beating on her mother. She, the little girl, watched in horror as the man that she looked up to beat her precious mother until she went unconscious. He would then cradled his wife in his arms saying he was sorry and that he didn't mean to but she never heard him because she was unconscious. The little girl heard him say that and believed him and so she forgave her father for all that, but then he started doing it more regularly and the little girl didn't trust him any more. Soon that girl hated the man because he would always abuse her mother. The mother never did anything for a long time until that little girl told her mother that she was scared to stay in the house with her father, so the mother filed for divorce," said June steadying her own emotions. She hadn't really thought about that part of her past in so long but something made her want to tell the little boy.

Hideki processed the story feeling more intrigued than he wanted to be. June saw the pain in his own eyes and saw that Hideki was a really compassionate boy.

"Once the mother filed for a divorce the father fought it leaving nothing to the mother or the daughter. They had to stay with family for a while and then after that they were stuck in a shelter, because the mother didn't want to burden her family. The two were almost homeless, I guess in a sense they were. The girl hated men for a long time after that—"

"What happened to that little girl and her mom?" asked Hideki with brows furrowed. Sai looked at June astonished at her childhood and then at the fact that she had been able to get Hideki talking.

June smiled. "Well there's more to the story if you want to listen?"

"Yeah… I hope that she was okay. I know Dad would never do that to anyone, right dad?" asked Hideki looking at his father with pride.

"Of course not, son anyone who does something like that should be locked up," said Sai clenching his fists.

"I agree," said June with a sad smile. "But anyways back to the story, so the girl never trusted men for a long time, but then one day a really sweet man had bumped into that girl by accident and she fell into a puddle. The girl was just a little older than you I think. She hated that man too but the man helped her up and took off his own jacket to give it to her. She didn't want to be thankful to him but he apologized and said he would take her home. That man had helped her and when he met her mother they had become friends. The girl was very difficult with that man whenever he came over to say hi. But he soon won her over and he ended up marrying her mother and they became a family," said June with a smile thinking of her step father who was an amazing man and one that she loved with all her heart.

"So is she your friend?" asked Hideki, feeling like he needed to meet her.

"Well I guess, I consider myself a friend sometimes," said June with a smile which confused Hideki.

"It was you?" he asked astonished by that.

"Yeah that little girl was me, so I know how you feel about women because a woman has hurt you and your father like the way my own father hurt me and my mother," said June.

"You… understand?" asked Hideki.

"I think I understand better than you thought I would. I used to do the meanest things to my step dad, but all he would do was laugh at it and say it was alright. You know one thing he always said to me that made me hate him more?" she asked with a laugh.

"What?" asked Hideki.

"He just used to say, I love you June. I would get so mad at him because my biological father used to say that to me every night before I went to bed so my step dad never said it to me again, instead he would take me in his arms and just hold me for a while and say,' June _Yagami, my_ daughter.' It was then that I fell in love with him," said June with a smile.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Hideki.

"Because I think you need to know that some day you will be able to find someone who will cherish you for the precious boy that you are," said June as she brought her hand up to his face and brushed his hair. He pulled back instinctively and she just smiled. "Sorry I know you're not used to a woman's affection but I really would like to get to know you, because I know you're a sweet kid."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I could ever trust a lady with my Dad. That other woman hurt him so much; I don't want to ever see him hurt again," he said averting her eyes.

June sighed knowing that she couldn't argue with him. Sai was the only person in Hideki's life that meant the most and she couldn't just jump into their strong bond.

Sai looked between the two and sighed. He thought she was getting through to him too but it was too early. After all they had just become friends. Even if he had an attraction for her he couldn't just jump head first into a relationship with her. His son would always come first until he found someone that his son would like.

The table had gone quiet and Hideki just continued eating his spaghetti. He felt bad but it wasn't his fault he felt that way because of that woman who had once been his mother. His anger started to rise, thinking about her and then he froze. His face went pale as he looked up and his eyes went wide with shock and hatred.

"Hey Hideki what's wrong?" asked June as she looked at the young boy and then she looked at her father and he had the same look but mixed with anguish and a sudden sadness that she never thought she'd see on him.

"Eri…?" Sai whispered as he looked at his ex-wife who was standing at the entrance of the restaurant with that man that she left him for. She hadn't seen them yet and Sai wished that Hideki hadn't seen her or smelt her.

"Why is _she_ here?!" Hideki hissed with tears in his eyes. He hadn't seen her since she disappeared, and now when his father finally started to forget her she comes back to the city.

"Who are you two talking about?" asked June totally confused.

"My ex-wife she just came into the restaurant with her new husband," said Sai.

"What? I though you said she left the city after she…" June left the sentence hanging not wanting to say it in front of them.

"Yeah she did, why is she back here?" asked Sai more to himself than to the rest of the group. Hideki's eyes flashed red as he looked at that woman who was smiling so happily with her new husband. His dad was twice the man that guy was.

"Let's just ignore her son. We don't need to make a scene here," said Sai as he turned away from the entrance where the couple was being led into the restaurant.

"But I want to know why! Dad she left us for that!? Why no one ever told me!" said Hideki getting louder than he meant to.

"I know you had become so quiet I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I'll tell you anything you want to know when we get home," said Sai getting up to pay the bill.

"Why don't you just sit here, Tanaka-kun? I'll go get the bill so that you don't have to get up. It'll be my treat since you two were kind enough to let me have lunch with you," said June as she got up and left the table.

The two of them just sat there both in their own train of thought. Both wondering why she had come back here of all places.

-

"Satou I don't think we should come to this restaurant," said Eri as she walked beside her husband.

"Why not Eri you always told me how much you and your friends used to come here when you were in school. I want to see what the hype is all about," said Satou, Eri's husband. He was a tall man with jet black hair and piercing grey eyes. He was a fine man who worked in the banking business.

They had become friends during her time at the bank that she worked at and soon she started to like him. He had become the only thing that she lived for since her own husband had pretty much left her to raise their child on her own. She knew she wasn't fit to be a mother even though at first she always wanted a child. When he got there she didn't know what to do with him, but because she knew Sai wanted children she tried to take care of him, but in the end all she could question why she had ever wanted children.

Now, once she lost her son all she could think about was her little boy who looks so much like his father.

She knew that Dino's was the place that Sai always took Hideki to when he had time and she was scared that they would be here. As much as she wanted to see them again she was really scared to see them, especially Hideki. Who she knew would be spiteful to her.

She gave the room a quick scan and didn't see them and so she relaxed and smiled up at Satou. He was her strength. Through all her tough times at home with Sai he was there with a comforting shoulder. He never did anything indecent but then after having a fight, first with her son and then Sai she left the house and called the only person she could talk to. Her friends from school all couldn't understand her situation especially with one of them who practically raised her son alone for four years. They never understood. So she went to Satou and she realized that she didn't have feelings for Sai anymore. There was just contempt between the two. She had fallen for Satou somewhere along the way and knew that she would never be happy unless she went to him.

So she ended up staying with him that night and she enticed him into bed with her after a few drinks. It was the beginning of their affair which was short lived before they were discovered and they practically eloped together, though Satou had tried to get in contact with Sai to apologize for the pain. Sai never gave either of them the chance to apologize, he was in a state of shock and disbelief to even think of talking to her or the man who took her away from him.

Eri let out a sigh as she walked with her husband. These were not the thoughts she should have while she was with him, after all he did make her happier than she ever had been in a long time. It was just that she missed her son, the smile he had on his face when he was a little child and he found a special rock or animal that he liked. She could remember it so clearly because it was the same smile that Sai shared.

As they were walking past a table Eri glanced over to her right hand side and her brown eyes locked into dark emerald eyes. She stood still as she looked at the man that she grew up with, and the first guys she thought she loved. He looked so tired and sad. It was her fault that he looked like that. "Sai…" she whispered as she looked at her ex-husband.

Sai looked her over and wanted to just ignore her but he heard her say his name. "Eri is something wrong you look like you saw a ghost," said Satou as he looked at his wife.

"It's Sai, he's here." Satou followed her gaze and saw the man staring back at them with such confusion and sadness.

"That's him?" asked Satou, he looked past the man and saw the little boy who was like a spitting image of the man. "That must be your son, right?"

"Yeah that's them," said Eri as she walked up to the table. "Sai… Hideki… how are you?" she asked as she looked between the two.

Sai just looked at her. Why was she back? He had still missed her just about a month ago but now he just didn't care. He just wished she hadn't walked back into Hideki's life when his son was finally becoming like his old self.

"We're as good as can be expected," said Sai trying to friendly.

"That's good to hear. How are you doing son?" she asked as she looked at her son. He seemed so much older than he really was.

"Don't call me that! I am not your son," said Hideki between clenched teeth. Eri expected that since he had all the reason to hate her, but still she cringed. "Why are you here!? Go away!! No one wants you here!"

Eri felt saddened even though she knew that this would be his response. "Hey looked here son that is no way to speak to your elders," said Satou who was eyeing the little boy. Hideki zeroed in on the man and lashed out.

"I don't care what _you_ say to me. You broke our family, it's your fault dad and I was broken. I hate you both!" said Hideki as he got up from his seat with tears in his eyes. He ran off but accidentally bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw that it was June who had come back from paying the bill.

Hideki looked up at her with tears in his eyes and he saw that she was sad too. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked as she bent down to be eyelevel with him. He just let out a sob and took her into his arms. She felt so safe and right. "Hideki-kun did something happen?" asked June as she looked back at the table and saw what the problem was.

"Oh sweetie, she came up to your table? How despicable," said June as she held onto the little boy. Hideki just sniffled as he held on. He didn't want to see that woman again. "How about we go get your father and we'll go now?" asked June. He nodded and so she led him back to the table.

When June arrived at the table with Hideki in her arms Eri just glared at her. June glared right back. "Who are you?" asked Eri.

"That's none of your business Eri," said Sai getting up from his seat. He had enough of his ex she had no right to give June that look. If anyone should get that look it would be Eri.

"I think I have a right to know who my son hangs out with," said Eri. "She could be a bad person."

At that Hideki just flipped. He was even angrier with her now. "I already told you I'm not your son and Yagami-san is a nice person! So don't say that she's bad. She is so much nicer than you ever were to me," said Hideki as he looked at his mother.

"I know this isn't my problem, but you shouldn't come and go in their lives like this. Just leave them be. You made your choice when you left and you should keep to your choice. If you regret it that's your problem," said June keeping an arm wrapped around Hideki who was trembling. "Tanaka-kun we should get going. I think we've caused a commotion," said June with a smile at Sai. He let out a sigh and nodded.

"Please just leave us be Eri. We're finally picking up the pieces, that you broke," said Sai as he walked past her holding onto his son's hand.

Eri just watched them go and wanted to cry. But they were right it was her choice. She was the one who decided to leave so how could she just think she could walk back into their lives. "Hey Honey are you okay?" asked Satou as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said as she looked up at him. "You think we can go back to the hotel? I don't want to be here right now."

"Yeah sure are you sure you're okay? You know your son is very rude," said Satou.

"Hideki is not rude I turned him into a kid like that because I was never the mother who looked after her kids. I wish I could fix our relationship," said Eri.

"We'll think of something, but I think for now the best thing would be for you to stay away from them. I think it'll be better for all of us if we keep our distance," said Satou as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. Eri nodded letting out a sigh, as she followed him out of the restaurant.

-

Emi had gotten her test done first and was now sitting with her dad in the waiting room. Her brothers were all getting tested at the moment and Kagome was with them. Emi looked up at her dad who was holding onto her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her then.

"How are you holding up?" asked Inuyasha as he rubbed her arm in comfort.

"I'm fine. A little scared though," said Emi.

"You'll be fine honey. Besides you've taken that vaccine already, this is all just precautions. We'll all make it out okay," said Inuyasha.

"I hope so," said Emi with a sigh. "Hey dad, have you talked to mom about staying home from now on?"

"Nope I didn't have to because last night she told me herself that she didn't want to go to school, for the obvious reason of being infectious and also because she said she didn't want to strain herself anymore," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"So mom is going to stay home?" asked Emi.

"That's what she said. She'll talk to the principle on Monday and then they'll get a new art teacher. But she said that she'll mark your projects," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's good…" said Emi as she closed her eyes, drifting into her own thoughts. The things in her life were all over the place but for some reason she felt at peace. Spending the night at Taro's house and then talking to her dad she felt a lot better than she did a few days ago.

She had a smile on her face as she opened her eyes. She got up from her seat and stretched out her stiff muscles. "Where are you going Em?" asked Inuyasha looking at his daughter.

"I'm going to find Taro. He should be done being tested by now," said Emi.

"I guess you're right. Well in that case I'll go check up on the boys, they might be hungry." So Inuyasha headed in the opposite direction. Emi watched him go until he turned the corner and then headed the other way looking for Taro. She wandered the halls until she found the room and knocked.

"Come in."

Emi opened the door and saw Taro sitting on the side of the bed, shirtless, as a doctor held a stethoscope to his heart. He was just about finishing his tests. He smiled at her over the doctor's head and she just smiled back. She waited just inside the entrance not wanting to disturb.

"Well we're done all the tests. Everything that I've checked seems to be in order now we just need to get the results of the samples we took. It will be ready in a couple hours as I've already informed you. So I'll give you a call when they're in alright? Nakao-kun?" Taro just nodded as he pulled on his shirt.

"So you're all good?" asked Emi.

"For now yeah, how'd yours go?" asked Taro as he walked over to her.

"Dr. Ryusaki said that everything seemed fine so I should be fine, lets cross our fingers," said Emi with a smile.

"Yeah," said Taro with a laugh as he crossed his own fingers for her. "How about we get going then?"

"Oh yeah sure I just want to go say bye to the family first," said Emi.

"Okay where do you want to go today?" asked Taro.

"You know it doesn't matter Taro. Where ever is fine with me," said Emi.

"Okay well then it'll be a surprise," said Taro as he led her back towards the rest of her family. They found the boys all sitting in the waiting room. Inuyasha and Kagome were not there. "Where are Aunt K and Uncle Inu?"

The boys all looked up at Taro when he spoke. "Dad took Mom to get some food," said Daisuke. HE looked at his sister and tried for a smile. "You okay Em?"

"Yeah I'm okay, how did you're tests go?" asked Emi as she looked through all of them.

"Nothing wrong as far as the physical for us!" said the twins with matching grins.

"Yep I think I'm clear too," said Daisuke with a smile.

"Me three," said Daniel. Emi smiled at that and then she looked over at Michael who was hunched over in his seat. Her heart stopped as she broke off from Taro and walked over to him. She crouched down and touched his shoulders.

"Michael, are you okay?" asked Emi. She felt the tears pricking her eyes thinking that he was sick too. His head shot up when he heard her. His eyes looked so worried but it wasn't what Emi was thinking about.

Ever since he and Emi 'broke up' in their weird unconventional situation he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. Emi was the only thing on his mind since he told her. He couldn't even have fun the night before because he kept thinking about her. Then he felt the warm hand on his cheek.

"Emi…" he said with a whisper.

"Michael is everything alright? Did the doctor find anything?" asked Emi. The tears had already welled in her eyes.

"Em he's fine, the doc said that he was as healthy as the rest of us. He's just been mopey since last night," said Daisuke. Emi looked back at her brother and then at Michael. He looked so sad and worried. She wondered what that was all about.

"Emi…?" he said again his eyes looked desperate. He wanted to hold her and tell her that he actually did like her and that he wanted to try.

"Michael, seriously are you okay?" asked Emi again.

"Heh, yeah I'm fine, everything is just fine," said Michael as he sat up straight moving away from Emi's hand. He smiled then. "I'm perfectly fine Emi just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh thank god I was so worried about you, I thought you were…" she left the sentence hanging when she felt the tear fall down her face. She furrowed her brow when she felt the wetness roll down her face.

"Hey why are you crying?" asked Michael as he wiped the tear away. "I think all of us are going to be fine."

"Thank goodness," said Emi with a smile. She got up from her crouch and stood up. She put on a brace face as she turned to the rest of the guys. "Well now that I know you people are alright Taro and I are going out to hang out?"

"Oh can we come?!" asked Kaito.

"Sorry kid. Just me and Em this time around," said Taro as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "See ya guys later!"

They walked out of the hospital then and headed towards Taro's car. Taro had a lot on his mind but didn't say anything. He drove around until he finally reached his destination. He parked the car and they got out. Emi had been trapped in her own world and was still lost in her thoughts when Taro walked her to the railing of the harbour. He told her to hold on and went to go get them some hot chocolate.

When he got back to her she was looking out into the horizon. The sun was up and as bright as ever but there was a chill coming from the ocean. "Here," he said handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," she said holding it with both her hands. Taro studied her expression and he could tell that she looked confused.

"Em what's wrong? What was all that in the hospital?" asked Taro.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Emi.

"You were crying for Michael. You were touching his face," he said as he watched her eyes which were shifting back and forth trying to avoid his eyes. "Em do you like him?"

"What!? N-n-n-n-no!" she stuttered. Taro narrowed his eyes and his eyes went big.

"You do like him don't you!?" he asked with an astonished look.

"No! I don't! Honest, I don't!" said Emi looking Taro square in the eye.

"Okay if you don't like him then what is it? What happened between you two? The two of you seem to have something going on," said Taro.

Emi let out a sigh as she looked down at her hands. "Something did happen between us, but I don't know what it is. But when I saw him sitting there like that I thought he had it too. And my heart just started to ache. It's all so different," said Emi.

"What exactly happened between you two?" asked Taro with a smirk on his face. She was blushing now.

"Well he kissed me…" she murmured keeping her head down.

"Wait what?! I don't know if I heard you properly, did you say he kissed you?" asked Taro.

"Yeah, that day when he walked me to school in his PJ's he kissed me, like a guy who was kissing his girlfriend. It felt like nothing I've ever felt before," she said with a sigh as she thought about that time.

"So you like him then?" asked Taro.

"I don't know if I like him. The thing is though before I came to your house we had a talk, Michael and I," said Emi with a sad look in her eye again. "He cleared everything up. He told me that he felt a spark between us but he was sorry for confusing me. He said we should stay friends because he didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Dai-nii and the one we have now," said Emi with a sigh.

"So he likes you too?" asked Taro.

"I don't know…" she said with a sigh.

"But do you like him?" asked Taro.

"I do like him but I don't think romantically. I don't know what it's like to like someone like that," said Emi.

"Is this about Yamanaka?" asked Taro.

"What?! Kentarou? What does this have to do with him?" asked Emi.

"Well lately you two have been really chummy lately," said Taro.

"Well we're friends now, so why not?" asked Emi.

"I don't know but Em if you have feelings towards either one of them I hope you pick Michael because Yamanaka will only hurt you," said Taro.

Emi turned her full attention to him. "What are you talking about?! How did this turn into me picking out of the two them, there is no picking for me, I don't want to be in a relationship," said Emi.

"Well from my point of view you seem like you're in a relationship with one of them," said Taro.

"How the hell do I look like I'm in a relationship with one of them?" asked Emi.

"Well as an objective perspective if I were to see you with Yamanaka or Michael I would have thought that you were a couple," said Taro.

"I think you're crazy Taro. I don't have anyone like that other than you. You're the only guy who I love that isn't family and that's how it's going to stay for a while yet," said Emi, gibing him a light punch on the arm.

"What ever you say Em, but trust me when I say this, it happens in the most unpredictable times. So don't think that even if you will it not to happen doesn't mean that'll stop it from happening."

Emi looked at him and laughed. "Taro you're thinking too much into it now. Now let's go I think I wanna watch a movie," said Emi hooking her arm through his. "And then I'm taking you for dinner."

"Yeah sure, let's go." Taro pushed the topic at hand to the back of his mind. Emi had her own choices and decisions to make. He knew that soon she would be conflicted with all the emotions and he as her best friend would be there to support her in any ways he could.

-

**A/N: So Emi got confronted by Taro. And what was with the tears and those emotions at the sight of him!? And Michael still thought about her even though he said they'd be friends! Plus that stupid Eri made her appearance in front of the Tanaka's! Poor Hideki, ne? Well tell me what you think guys I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Ch 17: Preparations and Arrivals

**Living In Misery  
Chapter 17: **Preparations and Arrivals

_X XX X_

"_She looks good doesn't she guys?"  
-Daisuke-_

"_Yeah she looks good."  
-Quinn's-_

"_Oh I'm so glad you're here! Thanks again for last night by the way!"  
-Emi-_

"_Oh my god! What are you doing here!?"  
-Megumi-_

_X XX X_

It's been almost a week now since they went in for the testing. Everyone had been passed as safe and healthy. The person who was the happiest about the news was Kagome. She had feared that she had given her sickness to the others but was happy to see that they were all okay.

It was Friday night and Emi was at work. All week she had taken Taro's words seriously and spent most of her time by herself. She would always be approached by Kentarou at school but she would just tell him she was busy. She tried to make him see that she wasn't avoiding him because she didn't want him to think that. She didn't understand why those words Taro said affected her so much but they did and she started to feel weird around him.

It was almost nine and she would be off then. She had bumped into Kentarou a few times but he didn't have a chance to talk to her since it was busy. Emi sighed as she rang in the order. She didn't like not talking to Kentarou because he actually made her feel happier at times. And he was a true friend.

"That'll be $16.93, please," said Emi as she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and continued work.

When it was finally nine she closed herself down and wandered over to the staff room. She grabbed her duffle bag and pulled out a sweater to wear on top of her uniform. It has started to get rather cold now that it's mid September. She walked towards the exit when she bumped into Kentarou.

He was off for about half an hour already and she didn't expect to see him there still. He steadied her since she had tripped and just looked down at her. "Hey you okay?" he asked with a smile. He had changed a lot in the two weeks that they've been on speaking terms, she thought.

He was genuinely nice and it always made her smile. She smiled up at him so he wouldn't know that she was feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah I'm fine. What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was going to just head home but then I went outside and remembered that you said you were going to walk home, and well it's pouring rain outside so I thought I'd stick around see if you need a ride," said Kentarou with a smile.

"Oh god is it really raining?" asked Emi as she glanced outside. She saw the rain pouring and groaned. "Great I didn't even bring an umbrella."

"That's what I thought so come on I'll give you a ride home," said Kentarou holding his hand out to her.

"Are you sure I know you live in the other direction it'd be out of your way," said Emi.

Kentarou gave her a look. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk home in the rain?"

Letting out a sigh Emi took his hand. "I guess not a very good friend." He just smiled at her and took her with him. He pulled out his umbrella covering them from the rain.

Emi felt like it was such a romantic scene especially since they were holding hands and Kentarou even laced his fingers with hers. She smiled a little to herself as she felt the pressure of his fingers and the warmth of his hand. The nervousness that she was feeling was gone now and she let him lead her to his car.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he got to his car. She just shook her head. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get inside. Once she was in he went to the other side and got in himself.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. "So I think I remember where your house is but just let me know if I'm going the wrong way okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," said Emi.

"You know I missed you this week, it seemed like you were avoiding me," said Kentarou stealing a glance of her.

"I was not avoiding you. I've just been busy with family stuff. You know that. With mom staying home we all try to have one of us at home at all times," said Emi.

"Yeah I know, you told me already, but isn't your older brother home? He did come to visit right so he doesn't have many commitments from my point of view."

Emi knew that too but her mom was very keen on seeing when they were babysitting her. "You don't know my mom she picks up on these things and hates having us watch over her, so she always shoos the boys out if they don't go anywhere and just stay home. So Kaito, Reiji and I take turns. The twins can only stay with mom once a week because they're in the dance team and have practices from Monday to Thursday so they stay with mom on Friday's while I head home the other days except for Wednesdays and Fridays cause I have work then," said Emi.

Kentarou let out a sigh. "I guess you won't have any time to hang out then huh? Oh and we still have to start working on our project for history. Since you couldn't hang out last weekend we never got a chance to talk about it."

"Oh yeah well hey how about you come with me to my grand parent's house tomorrow? We're having a family gathering of sorts where some of the kids in the family put on a talent show type deal for the adults. After that I can take some time to work on the project," said Emi.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on a family outing," said Kentarou.

"Oh it'll be fine, it's not all family in fact the two that proposed the idea were family friends so I think it's safe to say that friends are allowed to come too," said Emi with a smile. She looked out the window and saw that he was about to turn right when he was supposed to turn left. "Kentarou turn left here!"

"Oh shit my bad," he said as he changed his signal and got into the left lane. "Sorry I forgot what side of the street your house is on."

"It's okay," said Emi as she looked at him with a smile. She hadn't realized how much she's been smiling lately. It felt good to be happy again.

Kentarou saw her house up ahead and pulled over to the curb. He turned to look at her and saw the stunning smile still on her face.

"Well this is me."

"Yeah… You know you look good with a smile on your face," he said. His hand was itching to touch her again, to caress her face. Emi blushed when he said that and stuttered a 'thanks.' "Yeah no problem Emi, are you sure it's alright for me to come?"

"Yes please do! I'd love to have a friend there that is only my friend," said Emi.

"Only your friend?" he asked a little confused.

"Yeah well you see I'm also friends with Chisa. You know her right? She's going out with Asato," said Emi.

"Yeah I know her. "

"Well she's the only other friend that I invited but she's Asa's girl friend too and so I'm sure that she'll be with him the whole time so like I said I'm glad that you'll be there as only my friend and no one else's," said Emi with a grin.

"Well I'll be there then. I promise. I'll call you tomorrow morning?" asked Kentarou.

"Yeah sure, thanks for the ride," said Emi as she opened the door to get out. Kentarou was watching her go and he felt tightness in his chest and then he realized that he didn't want her to go. So he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into the car.

"Kentarou…?" she asked seeing the weird look in his eyes.

"Emi…" he said and turned her confused face towards him. With his impulses leading him he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll miss you till tomorrow." He smiled as he saw her give him a nod and turn back to the door. "Oh here take my umbrella I don't want you to get wet."

"Oh sure… Thanks Kentarou," said Emi as she opened the umbrella and walked up the pathway to her house. She took a look back and saw that he was still watching her. She mustered up enough nerve that she was able to smile at him and wave good-bye. She then turned to pull out her keys. As she was turning to open the lock, the door to her house flung open.

"Emi what the hell!?" yelled Daisuke standing in front of her.

"What is it?" asked Emi looking confused.

"Where have you been I've been calling you for almost half an hour now," said Daisuke.

"Oh I forgot to turn on my phone. But I got a ride from a friend," said Emi as she looked over her shoulder to see that Kentarou was still sitting there. He gave her a final wave and then drove off.

"Oh and what friend might that be?" he asked.

"You'll meet him tomorrow. He's coming to the show tomorrow, as my guest," said Emi.

"It's a guy!? What the hell were you doing with a guy so late at night?" he asked getting all angry that his baby sis was with a boy alone in a _car_!

"Oh come on Dai-nii it's not like it was a stranger. And he offered me a ride when I was going to walk in the rain so you should be thankful," said Emi as she walked into the house. She could hear giggles being suppressed in the other room and had a smile on her fact.

"_Thankful?_ I was supposed to pick you up but you didn't pick up your phone!" said Daisuke.

"Well why didn't you just come to the store? It's not like I didn't tell you when I was off and I would have seen you there if you had come," said Emi in a definitive tone.

"She's got him on that one," said Daniel from the other room. Then a burst of laughter was heard.

"What ever but next time I want you to call me okay?" he said his eyes boring into hers. "I was really worried okay?"

Emi saw the look in his eyes and sighed. "Yeah I will promise," said Emi giving him a hug. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "So are you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah we're all good to go, just hope the weather is okay," said Daisuke as he took a glance outside.

"Yeah I know," said Emi.

"So are you ready?" he asked as he walked along side his sister towards the living room.

"Yeah I think so. I'm really kind of excited, I haven't sung in front of anyone in so long," said Emi.

"You'll be fine and I'll keep it a secret until you go up okay?" he said with a wink. Emi just nodded her head as she walked into the living room.

No one knew that she was going to sing for sure and so they were all hoping. So far though, Emi denied it because she wanted it to be a surprise. She was hoping that it would cheer up her mother.

-

"So can I get a sneak preview?" asked Jake as he sat with Megumi in his old bed room at his parents' place.

"What of the dance?" she asked looking at him. He nodded. "Psh like I'd show you what I've been working on. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow like everyone else, plus I'm tired Dai and I were shopping for practically hours today!"

"Oh come on Mei just a quick one and then I'll show you our routine," said Jake which caused Megumi to laugh.

"Nope I want to wait till tomorrow for your routine and that secret video I've been hearing about," said Megumi.

"What video are you talking about?" asked Jake trying to play the innocent role.

"Oh I know you know what I'm talking about but I'll let that slide for now. So let's just drop the subject altogether okay?" asked Megumi.

"No I wanna see you dance, and I wanna see it now!" said Jake with a whine to his voice. Megumi just laughed because he sounded like a little kid.

"Oh yeah you really wanna see it?" asked Megumi looked over at him.

"Yeah!"

"Okay fine," said Megumi as she got up from the bed. She leaned over him and he just sat up straighter. Mei scanned the room and then turned her attention back to him. "Okay you count to three and I'll show you a short preview."

"Okay," said Jake happy to be able to finally see her dance. "One, two, three…" he said and was immediately pushed against the bed. She covered him with the blanket and then ran out of the room laughing. He was still tangled in the blanket when she made her way downstairs.

Jake just laughed as he ran after her and came to a skidding halt when he spotted Mei hiding behind his father. Bankotsu looked at his son and raised a brow. "What did you do to Mei? Huh Jake?"

Mei was giggling behind Bankotsu and Jake just gave her a wry look. "Dad it's more like you should be asking Mei that. She did after all attack me," said Jake.

"Oh is that true? Well even if she did you shouldn't be chasing her around the house," said Bankotsu.

"Oh come on dad she's not going to get hurt," said Jake.

"Oh I know our Mei won't after all she's a dancer I'm more worried about you son, you are after all a total klutz," said Bankotsu with a laugh.

Mei started to laugh and just hugged Bankotsu tighter. "Don't let him get me Uncle Banky!" Bankotsu looked at the young girl and just smiled. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman and he still wondered how his son had been able to get such a prize of a girl.

"Don't worry sweetheart I know Jake's biggest weakness," said Bankotsu.

"Oh what is it!?" she asked getting excited.

"Well she's about this high with brown hair and hazel eyes and Jake will do anything she says," said Bankotsu with a laugh.

"Aunt Jackie!!! Help me!" said Mei with a laugh catching on as she ran to find Jackie.

Jackie heard the plea for help from Mei and wondered what was going on. She pulled off the reading glasses she was wearing and put down her book that she was reading. She looked up at the door and saw Mei running in with a laugh with her son right behind her.

"Oh dear Jake what did you do?" asked Jackie crossing her arms.

"Why do you people all think I did something!?" he asked with frustration.

"Because you're known to do that, now apologize to her!" said Jackie.

"But Mama she attacked me!" he said with exasperation. Then he just shook his head and walked over to Mei. "You're coming with me."

Mei let out a squeal as he took her into his arms and slung her over his shoulder. She didn't fight him but just smiled at Jackie. "Bye Aunt Jackie! I'll see you in a bit!" She let out another laugh when they passed by Bankotsu. He gave them both a look and Mei just blew him a kiss. He shook his head and headed for his wife.

"You can be such a child sometimes," said Jake as he took her right back into his room and placed her on his bed. Her hair was dishevelled and fell attractively around her face. She was still laughing as he looked at her and he wondered how someone could be this beautiful.

Jake just crawled over her on the bed and pinned her arms on the bed. "Jake what are you doing?"

"Giving you your punishment!" said Jake as he bent down and captured her lips with his. She let out a moan in the kiss and then smiled. He smiled back and then pulled away.

"No I think I deserve a better punishment than that. After all I _did_ attack you," said Mei with a laugh.

"Oh are you mocking me? Well I guess I can oblige you," said Jake with a grin as he let go of her hands and buried them in her hair as he lost himself in the kiss.

-

The next morning Emi woke up around nine thirty when her phone started to ring. She flipped it open and said hello with the trace of sleep still in her voice.

"Hey are you still sleeping?" asked Kentarou on the other line.

"Kentarou? God what time is it?" she asked as she sat up on her bed. Kentarou let out a laugh.

"Its nine thirty, I'm sorry I really did wake you up," said Kentarou.

"Oh no its fine I need to get up anyways. So are you coming for sure?" asked Emi as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She then put her glasses on and looked at her clock.

"Yeah for sure, that's why I called," said Kentarou.

"Oh right you said you would too."

"Yeah so when does it start?" asked Kentarou as he wandered his room trying to pick an outfit to wear. He wanted to impress her today but still make it seem like he didn't even try.

"Around one everyone should be there so you can come then," said Emi.

"Okay so how do I get there?" asked Kentarou.

"Um it's kind of complicated. Oh I know how about you come with Asato? He knows how to get here," said Emi.

"You know what that's not a bad idea. Yeah I guess I'll go call him and ask him if I can give him a ride," said Kentarou.

"Okay well then I'll see you there?"

"Yeah I'll see you there I can't wait!" said Kentarou with a grin. Emi just laughed to herself and got out of bed. She went to her closet to find an outfit to wear and opted for her favourite jeans and a buttoned up blouse that was in a pale rose pink. After she gathered her clothes she went into the hallway heading for the bathroom. As she was going towards the bathroom her older brother was coming out of it. He had his towel hanging around his neck as he wore a pair of baggy jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hey Em. I thought you were up already," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Yeah well I kinda slept in. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for today," said Emi.

"Oh…… okay!" said Daisuke with a grin.

"What was with that pause?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Oh nothing, you go enjoy your shower Em," said Daisuke and then walked off towards his room. Emi just shook her head and headed into the bathroom. She kicked the door shut behind her. She stood in front of the sink and looked at her reflection. The bruise had disappeared completely now and she was really thankful for that. She studied her face for a second and swore that she could see a different glow to her. It was a happier, more serene glow.

Laughing at herself Emi took off her glasses as she turned on the tap. She splashed water on her face waking herself up. She brushed her teeth and then turned to go take a shower. She stripped off her clothes and left them on a pile on the floor before she headed into the shower. Closing the frosted glassed door behind her Emi turned on the water. She let out a sigh of contentment when she felt the warm water hit her body.

She felt like she was in heaven as she took her shower. She was in another world not thinking about anything nor hearing anything but the rhythm that the water made as it beat against her. When she was done she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel.

When she went to grab the clothes she brought to change into, they had changed. Her favourite pair of jeans and the blouse turned into a cute grey skirt, a simple white tank top that had lace at the neck line, and a pale orange cardigan. There was also a belt that had all three colours in a plaid design the buckle was in the shape of a silver heart. There were also some leg warmers in the same plaid combination there as well.

"What the hell is this!?" she yelled as she looked at the clothing. She wondered how they had changed and then she remembered her older brother who was rather suspicious before she went into the wash room. "DAI-NII!!!"

Daisuke heard her scream for him and he just laughed. He was holding her plain jeans and blouse in his hands. He tossed the clothes in Emi's room before shutting the door behind him and heading towards the wash room.

"What's wrong Em?" asked Daisuke when he reached the wash room.

"You know exactly what's wrong!" said Emi slamming open the door wearing the outfit he had left for her.

"I like that outfit, when did you get it?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know, why don't, you tell me!? I didn't buy these clothes," said Emi. Daisuke let out a laugh and pulled her into his arms.

"You're perfect Em. So don't be mad, besides you need something a little more catchy for your performance," said Daisuke.

"But it's going to be cold and I don't want to wear a skirt!" said Emi as she shoved Daisuke.

"That's why we got you leg warmers," said Daisuke with a laugh.

"What do you mean by _we_?" asked Emi.

"I made Mei come with me to find you something to wear for today. We went everywhere yesterday she just never liked anything I picked out for you," said Daisuke.

"Argh now I have to wear it because Mei will be upset if I don't!" she whined.

"I knew that's how you'd think. So now come downstairs, Mom is really excited for the show. Dad already left to Jii-chan's house to help set up the stage," said Daisuke.

"But I still have to get ready," said Emi.

"No you look fine."

"Dai-nii I'm not wearing my contacts nor do I have my glasses so can you let me go please? I can't really change with Mei knowing about the outfit," said Emi.

"Okay fine but if I see you in something else I'll drag you back upstairs and make you change!" said Daisuke.

"Yeah, yeah what ever!" said Emi in a huff and went back to her room.

Daisuke watched her go before he headed downstairs. When he got on the main floor he heard so many different noises that he swore his hearing would go. The twins had their music on loud as they were practicing their routine. The door was shut behind them obviously because they didn't want anyone to see them but the music was loud enough to wake the neighbours. Then there was Daniel and Michael who were in the living room talking about the day's event and were in some heated argument about who would be taking his mother around. Daisuke just shook his head at his friends and kept walking. He got into the kitchen and saw his mother wrapped in an apron and talking on the phone. She was at the stove making something that smelled a lot like sausages. Finally to top of the noise was Cleo who also knew that his mother was making sausages and was barking as loud as she could to get the attention of Kagome.

"Calm down Cleo," said Daisuke as he went down to the ground and picked her up. She was still small for her size and easily handled. She completely forgot about the sausages and instead started licking Daisuke's face. He smiled at the puppy and scratched her ear.

"Oh Dai how is Emi? Is she ready?" asked Kagome as she put the phone to her shoulder.

"Yeah for the most part, she should be down soon. Is that Oba-chan?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah did you want to say hi?" asked Kagome.

"Nah just tell her I said hi, I'm going to go make sure that the guys are all ready since we're going to head out soon," said Daisuke.

"Okay make sure you eat something before you go okay?" said Kagome.

"We'll be fine Mom. We'll grab something at Oba-chan's I'm sure she has enough food to feed an army at her place," said Daisuke. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left taking the little puppy with him.

Daisuke walked in on the Quinn's and saw that Daniel was now sitting on Michael in a clear show of victory. "You know sometimes I wonder if you were dropped as a baby," said Daisuke with a laugh as he looked at Daniel.

"I know right?" said Michael still squished between his brother and the couch.

"Oh shut up! I already won so Aunt K is my date for today!" said Daniel with a grin.

"You do know that you're going to have to get past Dad and possibly the rest of the people in our family. Since they've all been told about Mom's condition they're all going to keep close to her," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Damn I didn't even think about that, well I'll just have to keep her with me at all times," said Daniel with a grin.

"Nice plan genius, now get off me!" said Michael.

"No, you're actually a really comfortable seat," said Daniel.

"Okay you blockhead get off him," said Daisuke as he placed Cleo on the ground and pulled Daniel off his brother. Michael sprang up the second he was free and stretched audibly trying to get rid of all his kinks.

"God one opposition and you're all violent," said Michael with a groan.

Daisuke just shook his head and turned to the entry way when his sister came in wearing her new glasses and had her wavy hair was tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing no makeup but she never did need it. She glared at her brother as she walked into the room.

"Well look at this beauty," said Daniel as he looked at her. He walked over and grinned taking a look from top to bottom.

"Gee thanks, you can thank him for this stupid outfit," said Emi pointing at her brother.

"Nice choice buddy, the last time I saw our girl in an outfit like this was when we first came," said Daniel as he took Emi around the shoulder.

"You should thank Mei then since she picked it, but the other one was all me," said Daisuke. He grinned at his sister again. "See Em everyone else loves it. Doesn't she look good Mike?"

Michael was staring at her. The outfit was cute and the way she looked right now seemed like how she actually was meant to look. He turned to Daisuke and smiled. "Yeah she looks good."

Emi looked at Michael and felt her cheeks flushing. She had been on good terms with Michael since that day last week but there was still a weird feeling between them whenever they were alone. She looked down at her feet trying to adjust her skirt.

"T-thanks…" she murmured as she looked back up at him.

"Well now that you're ready I think we can get going," said Daisuke.

"You guys go I'll come with Aunt K and the twins," said Daniel.

"You trying to get out of the work?" asked Daisuke.

"You know it! Now get going," said Daniel as he let go of Emi and shoved Daisuke and Michael towards the entry way.

"Okay fine," said Daisuke as he wrapped his arms around Emi's shoulder and Michael's shoulder and headed out of the room.

"Well now that you guys are gone I think I'll go see what my favourite lady is doing," said Daniel as he walked towards the kitchen.

-

Asato heard the car honk as he sat in his room. He walked to the window in his room and he saw Kentarou's car parked outside. He raised a brow. It wasn't even twelve-thirty yet. He grabbed his coat and other necessities and went downstairs. There he bumped into his dad.

"Where are you off to Asa?" asked Kai.

"Oh I'm catching a ride with Ken, we're gonna go pick up Chisa," said Asato.

"Oh your new girlfriend I've been hearing so much about?" asked Kai with a grin.

"Don't worry dad you'll meet her today when you get to the house," said Asato as he headed to the front door.

"Asa are you leaving already?" asked Kotori as she came out from the living room.

"Yeah I'm getting a ride with Ken, mom. I'll see you guys there," said Asato.

"Okay just get there by one okay? There might be a few more things to get settled before the show starts," said Kotori with a smile.

"Yeah," said Asato as he stepped out of the house. He walked down to the car and opened the door getting in. "So why are you here so early?"

"Well I want to be there before the rest of the family cause I don't want to make a scene plus by the time we go pick up Chisa and get there we might be late," said Kentarou.

"Actually Chisa's house is pretty close to my house. She just live ten blocks down," said Asato.

"Oh well then I guess we can help with any set up," said Kentarou.

"Yay…" he said a little deflated.

"Oh come on I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Kentarou as he drove off. "So where does Chisa live?"

"Just keep going straight and then turn right at Wataru Street," said Asato.

"Right," said Kentarou as he continued down the street and then turned right. He came to a stop when Asato showed him Chisa's house. Asato called her on his phone and she picked up with a cheery greeting.

"Hey babe we're outside," said Asato.

"Okay I'll be right there, but don't you think is a little early?" asked Chisa as she saw that it was just twelve twenty-five.

"Yeah tell that to Ken, but its okay I might be able to give you a tour before the show starts," said Asato.

"Okay I'm coming," said Chisa as she hung up and appeared at the front of the house. She dashed towards the car and gave the two boys a smile before getting in the back. "Hi Yamanaka-kun, thanks for the ride!"

"No problem, and please just call me Ken," said Kentarou as he gave her a smile. She just smiled back thinking he had become so much more approachable since he broke up with Remi and became friends with Emi.

"Okay Asa tell me how to get there!" said Kentarou. So Asato started to give directions to Kentarou and within ten minutes they had arrived at the Takahashi mansion. Kentarou and Chisa both were in awe as they looked at the house.

"This is the place? Are you serious?" asked Kentarou.

"Yup," said Asato with a grin.

"Where do I park?" asked Kentarou.

"Just pull up at the entrance, there's someone waiting there for arrivals," said Asato.

"Are you telling me they have their own valet?" asked Chisa in disbelief.

"Yup, it's pretty awesome," said Asato as he grinned. He looked at the house that he considered a home since he spent a lot of his time there as a child along with his other cousins.

The house was a three floor mansion which resembled a castle with its old bricked look. There was even a tower protruding from the far left of the back of the building. The architecture was definitely old since it was in the Takahashi family for generation, but it had a design of elegance with stone figures on the roof tops watching over the place.

"It's such a beautiful place," said Chisa.

"Yeah just wait till you see the inside," said Asato. Kentarou parked the car and the three stepped out. A person was waiting to take the car into their personal garage where they park all the cars. Kentarou gave the man his keys and then followed Asato into the house.

Kentarou and Chisa just stood in awe as they looked around the room. Asato looked at the two and grinned. "Come on guys let's get to the main area," said Asato as he grabbed Chisa's hand and Ken's arm.

They let him drag them as they looked around the different rooms that they were dragged through. "This is kinda strange the house is practically empty," Asato said to himself.

When he finally reached the backdoor he found out why. In the yard there were many people all hustling around to get things organized. At the far back was the stage that Asato assumed was donated by their Uncle Bankotsu. And there was a set up of chairs in rows for all the family that was invited. Closer to the back door was a buffet table with a bunch of different foods and a bunch of tables and chairs for an evening snack he assumed. There was even a tent for the acts to set up in just to the right of the stage.

"Wow this is insane!" said Kentarou as he looked around.

"Yeah well with Oba-chan this is nothing. She loves to organize parties and family functions, this is nothing compared to some other parties she's organized," said Asato.

Kentarou marvelled at the amazing back yard. His eyes focused on the pool where he saw Emi sitting on the ledge with a little boy. He remembered the little boy from that welcome back party. His name started with an H but he couldn't remember it. "Hey guys I'm gonna go talk to Emi. See ya when the show starts," said Kentarou.

"Yeah sure," said Asato as he turned to Chisa. "Come on babe I want to introduce you to the guys over there." So he took Chisa to where Daisuke, Michael and Jake were.

Kentarou walked over to the pool. His eyes were only for Emi as he made his way over to her. When he was close enough to them he heard that Emi was comforting the little boy. She had her arm around his shoulder as he looked up at her. Even though Ken knew that the little boy was one of the family; he felt jealous.

He stood to the side a little not wanting to interrupt them. He waited until they noticed him. Emi turned around just to take a look to see if anyone else had arrived and there she saw Kentarou standing in the sunlight. His blue hair messy as usual and his eyes seemed to be smiling. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue buttoned shirt left opened. He looked so…so…perfect, she thought.

"Kentarou you're here!" said Emi getting up to say hi properly.

"Yeah I just got here," said Kentarou as he studied her. The outfit she was wearing was absolutely adorable. He just couldn't get over how she could be so cute, and that outfit seemed to be just perfect to her. He also had fallen in love with her look, her new look. The glasses that she now wore just enhanced her beauty and he couldn't understand why she had ever worn such an ugly pair before.

"Well come here and say hi to a family friend. This is Hideki Tanaka, his dad works with my dad and grew up with my mom," said Emi as she pulled Hideki from his seat. He was glaring at Kentarou. "Hideki? What are you doing come here."

"Hi there Hideki. My name is Kentarou," said Kentarou as he held his hand out to the little boy.

"Hi," said Hideki with a sigh as he took the hand. He didn't like the guy because Emi was usually indifferent to guys outside of the group/family. So for her to have a guy that she could jump up to go say hi made him feel threatened, even though he was just eleven.

"So are you guys all performing?" asked Ken as he stood between the two.

"I don't know you'll have to wait and see," said Emi as she hooked her arm through Hideki's and then grabbed Ken's hand. "Let's go see what's happening at the stage area!"

"Uh sure," said Ken as he let her take him along with her.

"I want to introduce you to my brother. He saw you drop me off last night and was just a little mad at me because I was alone in the car with a guy," she said with a laugh.

"Oh great but he has met me already," said Ken as he looked at her as they walked.

"Yeah but it was a passing introduction as Remi's boyfriend. Dai-nii doesn't care much about her so he probably didn't care but you being _my_ friend is totally different to him," said Emi with a grin as they reached the stage area where Daisuke was with Michael, Jake

, Asa and Chisa.

"Well I'm nervous now," said Ken. Hideki just rolled his eyes at him while Emi gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't need to be nervous Dai-nii won't do anything bad," said Emi.

"Let's hope so," said Ken in a whisper when he saw the older men working around the stage.

Michael was busy behind a large speaker, trying to figure out where the wires went. Daisuke was standing on the stage in front of the mike while Jake was at the side of the stage with the equipment trying to match the volume to the mike. Asato and Chisa were sitting at the far end of the chairs to test out Daisuke's mike test.

When Emi walked into the area with Kentarou and Hideki Daisuke's eyes narrowed in on the familiar looking boy that Emi was holding on to. Hideki just eased away and went to see what Jake was doing.

"Emi would you come up here and help me for a sec?" asked Daisuke. Emi raised a brow; he didn't need help so why did he want it.

"Uh yeah sure," said Emi and then turned to Kentarou, "I'll be right back. Just go hang out with Asa for a sec okay?"

"Yeah sure," said Kentarou as he walked over to Asato and Chisa.

"What's up Dai-nii? Do you really need help?"

"No but I want to know who that guy is, and why he's here?" said Daisuke.

"What you forgot already?" she asked with a smile. "I told you that I'd introduce you to the guy who dropped me off last night."

"That's him!? Who is he? He looks really familiar," said Daisuke as he studied the boy's face that was sitting with his younger cousin.

"That's because you saw him at your welcome back party. He came with Remi that day," said Emi.

Daisuke looked at the boy again and his mind finally clicked in. "You mean Remi's boyfriend? How the hell did you two become friends?"

"Well you know how she was cheating on him, well he finally found out and well we kinda kept on bumping into each other after they broke up. Soon enough he kinda won me over and we became friends. Plus when we found out about mom he helped me cope since I couldn't talk to Taro about it at school that next day."

"Oh so he's not with Remi anymore?" asked Daisuke.

"Yup."

"Well won't that cause problems? Since Remi is family and she's obviously coming here today," said Daisuke. As he spoke those words he heard her whining to her father at the back door. "Well speak of the devil."

"Oh great, I don't think she'll care much besides she only went out with him because he was popular," said Emi.

"Yeah, well just be careful, okay Em?"

"Of course. Do you want to meet him right now?" asked Emi with a smile.

"No I'm good you should go attend to him, since I have everything covered for your performance," said Daisuke I a hushed voice.

"Thanks!" said Emi giving Daisuke a hug before jumping off the stage. Emi walked over to the back of the chairs and took the seat beside Kentarou.

"So what was that about?" asked Asato.

"You know Dai-nii he was just being an older brother," said Emi.

"Oh I see. Well when is everything going to take place?" asked Asato.

"Soon, but while we're waiting do you two want a tour of the house?" asked Emi.

"Oh can we? Emi you're grand parents' house is amazing," said Chisa.

"Yeah its pretty cool," said Emi as she got up and pulled Chisa up from her seat and hooked her arms through hers. "Come on guys!"

"Well I guess we should follow before you bump into you know who," said Asato.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kentarou.

"You do know Remi is here," said Asato.

"Oh she's here? Where?" he asked as he looked around. His eyes fell on his ex who was looking straight at him. Their eyes locked and Kentarou just stared for a second before turning away. He swore he saw sadness on her face but decided not to think about it. She was after all the one that left him for another and decided that he wasn't worth enough. "Let's go Asa."

"Yeah…" said Asato as he got up from his seat. He saw the way that the two were looking at each other and knew that there was still some animosity between them. He just followed quietly going the same direction as the girls.

-

Remi, who was forced to come to this family function, was not having a good time. For one thing her father who almost never yells at her was beyond mad at her today because she was arguing the point of her coming. Sesshomaru was really mad at his youngest because at first this showcase was just for the fun of it but now it was also for Kagome's wellbeing. After finding out that she had Tuberculosis they had tried to do what ever they could to help her but all Kagome had asked for was for the family to be themselves. So Sesshomaru and Kara were both hoping to spend the day with her and make her feel better.

Sesshomaru had explained it to Remi calmly but she still refused. That was when he became angry. Their family was the most important thing to them and Remi didn't care. Her Aunt was suffering and she didn't care. Sesshomaru didn't know how his daughter could have grown up with such wrong values when he taught her what was important from the beginning.

Then after being yelled at by her father she comes here and sees Emi sitting with her ex. Why the hell was Kentarou there?! She couldn't stand it, but even though she couldn't stand it she still looked at him. Their eyes met and she felt a longing that she didn't think would ever appear. Sadness filled her as she watched him walk away and completely ignore her existence. It was to be expected, she knew he would never forgive her for cheating. He wasn't like her, he was decent and she knew he would never think of doing something like that to some.

With a painful sigh Remi turned around and walked back in the house. "Rem what are you doing?" asked Keira as she watched her younger sister walk past her.

"I'm going to the Den. Call me when this starts," said Remi as she walked off hoping to calm down. For Ken's own sake she decided that she'd try to be a better person.

"Yeah sure," said Keira. She smelt the tears and stopped and watched her sister go. "Was she crying?" she asked herself and then laughed at her thought it couldn't be. Remi never cries.

"Hey Kei come on Ami said she was already here when I called her!" said Hiro who was already dressed in his outfit for the kung fu showdown.

"Why do I have to come with you to see your girlfriend?" asked Keira with a groan. Hiro looked back at her and grinned. "Come on Kei, Riya isn't here yet so why not come besides the rest of the gang is obviously there."

"Okay fine," said Keira as she followed her brother over to the rest of the group. She took one last look behind her to see if her younger sister was there and then followed Hiro.

-

Taiyou and Megumi were all ready to head out. Mei was wearing her outfit for the performance with the twins and was itching to go to the Takahashi Mansion but they had an unexpected visitor. Their parents had closed the café for the occasion so they had already left saying they wanted to go help with the arrangement at the house.

So right when the siblings were about to head out, they heard a knock at the door. "Who would be here right now?" asked Taiyou as he wandered to the door. When he opened it he saw his cousin standing there with a grin on his face.

"Yukio what are you doing here?" asked Taiyou as he looked at his cousin who was wearing an artsy white shirt, black vest, maroon tie combination. He had he prized guitar strapped on his back and a wide grin on his face.

"I came to crash, I actually moved to the city with the band," said Yukio with a grin.

"What do you mean you moved here? Does Uncle Naoki know that you left Kurashiki? I thought you were just finishing your program in carpentry?" asked Taiyou as he let his younger cousin walk into the house.

"You know I always hated that crap. Dad just wants me to follow his trade. But the guys and I decided to hit the road besides with the family here he can't really be mad or be worried. Though I did leave with out telling him but don't worry I called him once I was out of the area and told him," said Yukio when he saw the look on his older cousin's face.

"You always were a pain—" his words were cut short when his sister walked into the entrance.

"Yuki is that you!" squealed Mei as she tumbled into the entrance and took her older cousin into a hug.

"Mei! Wow look at you I didn't know you liked hip-hop," said Yukio.

"I do and I don't, the outfit is for my performance today," said Mei with a grin. She looked at her older cousin and grinned. "You're looking as gorgeous as ever."

"Yeah you think?" he asked with a grin. His sea blue eyes glimmered in the light and his black hair was wavy and grew up to the collar of his shirt. Mei studied his face. He had a small mole on his right cheek which was rather attractive. His nose was straight and added a slight beauty to his already handsome face. His features were pretty but his attitude was of a bad boy which was a refreshing contrast. He was quite a package, so she wondered why he was single because she knew he was a good guy who wouldn't leave any girl for the sake of leaving.

"You're totally bad-boy chic," said Mei as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know me, I gotta keep the image. So where is this performance and can I get in on it?" he asked with his signature smile.

"Oh, do you think he can come, Tai-nii?! I want him to see me perform! You haven't been here for years," said Mei.

"I don't know. Why don't you two hang for a bit and I'll go call Aunt Kago," said Taiyou as he walked back into the living room and called Kagome.

"So come here Yuki! Tell me what Yukio Watanabe has been up to for the past couple years!" said Mei as she sat him down on the stairs.

"Well it's the same old crap Mei, you know dad and I never got along. Him and his family trade crap. I never really took to it much but it sure as hell bulked me up," said Yukio with a grin.

Mei let out a laugh and just snuggled closer to him. "I forgot how awesome you were! So how did you get here?" asked Mei.

"Yeah? How could you forget, I thought I was unforgettable, at least that's what I've been told," said Yukio with a grin.

"Yeah go figure! So come on tell me did you drive here?" asked Mei.

"Yeah a week long road trip with the guys, it was hell. But at the same time it was fun. We stopped at all bunch of sites and played our music. I gotta say street performing is awesome," said Yukio.

"So does that mean you just got here?" asked Mei.

"Yes and no. One of the guys' older sister lives here in Tokyo. She has a house here and lives alone and she said that we can crash as long as we pick up after ourselves. So I was there since last night but I thought I'd come see the family," said Yukio.

"Oh really does she live far from here?" asked Mei.

"Nope. Just a couple blocks actually. I was really excited when I found that out. Cause I may crash here every now and then, if Aunt Nazuna and Uncle Muteki let me," said Yukio.

"Of course they will!" said Mei as she saw her brother come back to the entrance way.

"Aunt Kago said it was fine," said Taiyou with a grin. "And I heard Jake yelling for you to get there soon."

Mei grinned widely as she heard his name and Yukio raised a brow. "Is there a man in Mei's life now?" he asked.

"Yup! His name is Jake Fujimoto and he's the most amazing guy!" said Mei with a wistful sigh.

"Hmm well is this the same guy that you've been pinning over since we were kids?" asked Yukio.

"The one and only guy she's ever pinned for was Jake. Now dump your stuff and we'll get going," said Taiyou as he looked at his cousin's guitar case that was still strapped to his back.

"I think I wanna take it with me. You never know when you're going to have to play it," said Yukio as he got up.

"Yeah maybe we can get him to play at the show! Oh I'm even more excited! Mom and dad are going to be so happy when they see you!" said Mei as she walked outside with Yukio. Taiyou followed them out and got into his car.

-

Emi and Ken were walking down the hall ahead of Asato and Chisa. She was talking a mile a minute as she pointed out different places and childhood memories. Ken who was listening with great attention couldn't help stealing glances at her. She was so full of life and love. He wondered how long it would take before he could get her to go out with him.

A grin formed on his face when he thought of it. This was the first time he ever looked forward to going out with someone. He wondered if she would be easily swayed. It seemed plausible, since last night he kissed her and she didn't push him away.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Emi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the large painting room. Asato and Chisa didn't follow them instead they headed for the gym.

"Whose room is this?" asked Kentarou.

"This is Oba-chan's room. Jii-chan made it for her when they first moved in I think. It's my favourite room in the house besides dad's old room here," said Emi.

"It's really gorgeous. And that mural of the tree and flowers is so life like who commissioned it?" asked Ken as he studied the wall on the left side.

"Well actually my mom and Oba-chan did it together. It was when mom was pregnant with me, they were still living here and they did it to pass the time. Oba-chan was a famous painter before she married Jii-chan. If you've ever heard of Matsumoto paintings those are Oba-chan's," said Emi as she walked around the room.

"This whole house is amazing. I can't believe you grew up here."

"Yeah. I always loved this room especially," said Emi as she went to take a seat.

"It's a warm room," said Kentarou as he followed her to the couch. He sat down beside her and just looked at her for a second.

She turned her attention to him and smiled. "So do you want to start talking about the project right now?" asked Emi.

"Not really, school is the last thing on my mind right now," said Kentarou as his deep blue eyes looked into her hazel ones. Emi inched back on the couch as Ken moved forward.

"Kentarou…?"

"Emi, I—"

Their conversation was cut short when the door to the room flung open. "Emi-nee-chan! Dai-nii is calling you!!" said Yuzu Higurashi, Emi's younger cousin.

"Yuzu, tell him I'm coming ok?" she asked. Yuzu smiled and ran back to tell Daisuke that she was coming.

"Well I guess I should get back to the yard," said Emi getting up from her seat.

"Yeah…" said Kentarou with a sigh. He got up and followed her out. They walked in silence as Emi led the way back. When Daisuke signalled her over she turned to Kentarou and he just nodded as she left.

Kentarou just stood there not really sure where to go. Then he heard his name being called. "Ken what are you doing here? Did Remi invite you?" asked Kara with a warm smile as she spotted the young boy.

"Oh hi Takahashi-san, Remi hasn't told you yet?" asked Kentarou feeling tremendously awkward.

"Told me what?" asked Kara.

"We broke up. I don't really want to get into detail but we broke up. I was actually invited by Emi," said Kentarou.

"Oh…I hope it wasn't anything too bad," said Kara feeling worried.

"Well I think you'd have to ask Remi about that, but I'm fine," said Kentarou with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear. You take care now, I'm going to go see if they need any help with the food," said Kara as she left the boy. She was worried and wondered what had happened between the two.

Kentarou let out a sigh as he walked to the staged area and spotted Chisa sitting down by herself. He decided to get to know her better and hopefully take his mind off the two Takahashi's that were consuming all his thoughts. One girl who broke his heart and another who was inch by inch healing him again. He spotted Emi on the stage with her brothers and smiled. Then he sat down beside Chisa and started talking to her, all the while keeping his eye on Emi.

-

Mei, Taiyou and Yukio all walked into the yard together. Yukio never one to be shy was the first one out in the yard. His eyes scanned the area and let out an appreciative whistle. "This place is amazing!"

"Yeah isn't it?!" said Mei with a grin.

"I can't believe you guys know people who actually live in mansions," said Yukio as he walked further into the yard. He spotted the large swimming pool and was really tempted to jump in for the sake of jumping into it.

"Yeah well it's because mom and dad were friends with aunt Kago for a long time and then Aunt Kago met Uncle Inu. So then we all became family friends," said Mei.

"Well talk about connections," said Yukio.

"I know eh! Now come on I want you to meet Jake!" said Mei as she dragged Yukio towards the group.

-

Everything was almost set in motion. The stage was set the performers were all ready. Some of them were hiding out in the performer's tent.

Keira was standing with the group. Her brother was hanging all over his girlfriend Ami, Hojo and Yuka's daughter. Also in the group was Jake and Riya. Keira and Riya were talking about the performances while Jake just sighed, lost in his own world wondering when Mei would get there. Then all at once she appeared.

When Keira spotted Mei and Taiyou she smiled warmly and then her amber eyes fell on that mysterious boy with wavy black hair and sea blue eyes. Their eyes locked and she felt a sudden shiver run through her. She knew he was a dangerous one, but something pulled at her when she saw him.

All the noises were ignored as the two strangers held their gaze. Keira couldn't hear the hellos that were exchanged between the couples. She hadn't even heard the introduction of the stranger until she was bumped by Riya.

"Hey Kei you alright?" asked Riya.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," said Keira with a warm friendly smile. She looked over at her friend and then when she turned back she was standing face to face with the stranger.

"I don't think you caught my name," said Yukio with his bad boy grin. She blushed and tried for a smile.

"No I don't think I did," said Keira with a shy smile.

"Well the name's Yukio, what's your name sweetheart?" he asked as he took her hand.

"K-k-Keira," she said with a stutter.

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart," said Yukio with another grin. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave her a quick peck before letting it go. She was blushing madly and Yukio couldn't help but think that she was gorgeous.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys! I'm gonna go see if I can get in on the action!" said Yukio as he ran off towards the stage.

"Who was that?" asked Keira in a whisper.

"Sorry Kei-chan he can be a bit of a flirt sometimes," said Taiyou with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah that was our cousin Yukio, he just moved to the city," said Mei with a grin.

"Oh I see…" said Keira as she looked down at the hand that he had held. She still felt the warmth in them and couldn't help but smile.

Yukio had a grin on his face as he walked off. He was definitely smitten. That girl was beautiful and a real lady. He couldn't wait to get to know her better and for her to get to know. He always got what he went after and he knew that she would be no different.

Taking one more glance at her he walked off heading for the stage hoping to squeeze in some performance time. It wouldn't hurt for some wealthy people to know who he was. Who know he might be able to get some sponsors for the band. Giddy with excitement, Yukio looked for the person in charge.

-

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for such a long wait. But again school caught up with me and I didn't think it would this time! But hey I managed to get something out! I hope you guys liked it. And I know there are probably bunch of mistakes but I don't feel like going through them cause I really wanted to get this up for you people who waited forever! Maybe some day soon I'll fix them but as for now just tell me what you thought!!!!!!**


	18. Ch 18: The Showcase

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 18****: The Showcase**

**Disclaimer: I will be using some songs and mention some videos in this chapter. They do not belong to me and never will. They were just really good pieces and I wanted to use them for my characters. They all belong to their respective owners and I hope that they all continue with their amazing work! Well hope you enjoy!**

_X XX X_

"_Oh no, I don't have my acoustic recording anymore? What happened to the CD?"  
-Emi-_

"_These performances are for you Aunt K. us kids just want to show you how much you mean to us!"_

_-Jake and the rest of the kids-_

"_No one hates you Rem you just put yourself in those situations. I bet if you just tried you would see that your family really does love you"  
-Kentarou-_

"_You have an amazing voice Emi. It's as beautiful as you."  
-Michael-_

_X XX X_

Emi went to her brother who looked worried. He had a CD in his hand and a frown on his face. Daisuke spotted her coming and let out a sigh as he watched her. "What's wrong Dai-nii?" asked Emi.

Daisuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the stage. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "You're CD isn't playing, we don't have your music for your song."

"What? How is that possible? It was playing fine this morning before we came," said Emi with a frown.

"I don't know I think it was scratched, but what are you going to do Em? Do you want to pick another song?" asked Daisuke.

"No I don't have time to memorize a new song! Oh man do you think we could go home and get another CD?" asked Emi.

"I don't know it's already one we're supposed to have started already," said Daisuke as he looked at the watch on his arm.

"Well then I guess I can't sing," said Emi with a sigh. There was a pout on her face as she looked at the CD. A silence lulled between them, neither knowing how to solve the problem.

"Um excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt but can I talk to you for a second?"

The siblings turned to the person and saw a stranger standing before them with a friendly grin on his face and a guitar on his back. Daisuke raised his brow. "Who are you?"

"Oh my bad. I'm Yukio Watanabe, Tai and Mei's cousin. I just moved to the city and well I tagged along," said Yukio as he held out his hand to Daisuke. Daisuke took is and gave him a quick smile.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Watanabe-kun," said Daisuke.

"Oh please just call me Yukio, Watanabe-kun sounds so old, and I'm only 22. Yukio suits me much better," said Yukio with a grin.

"Okay well Yukio would you mind we're kind of in the middle of a problem here," said Daisuke as he turned back to his sister.

"Oh well maybe I can help…" he left his sentence hanging because he didn't have a name to call either of them by.

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves to you and you did to us, my name is Emi Takahashi and this is my older brother Daisuke," said Emi mustering up a smile.

"Well what is your problem, Takahashi sibs?" he asked with a grin.

"Well you see I—" Daisuke stopped her from talking and turned her away from Yukio.

"Em why don't you see if Daniel and Mom are here yet? Maybe Daniel can take you to get it from home," said Daisuke wanting her to go. He didn't want anyone to spoil the surprise. He didn't want anyone to tell their mom that Emi was going to sing too.

"They're not here yet Dai-nii and come on Yukio-kun might be able to help us," said Emi as she eyed his guitar.

"Well before you guys decide on something can I ask of a favour?" asked Yukio.

"What would that be?" asked Daisuke as he crossed his arms.

"Could I get a spot on the roster? I would really love to play my guitar," said Yukio as he patted his guitar case.

"Oh then you can help! And we can help you too!" said Emi as she looked at him all smiles. She really did want to sing today not just for the sake of her mom but also for her own sake. If she could sing again it would truly make her happy.

"Oh now I'm intrigued what is it that I can help you with?" asked Yukio.

"Well first you can't tell anyone about this okay? You have to promise," said Emi.

"Sure what's a promise among friends? So lay it on me!" he said.

"Okay so I'm performing at the very end today, but nobody knows I'm going to sing and the music I had was damaged and isn't playing. It was an acoustic piece to the song I was going to perform. So now I don't have any music, but if you can play the piece for me then I'll be saved!" said Emi as she looked at him. Yukio just looked at her and kept the grin on his face.

"What is the song?" he asked.

"So you'll do it?" she asked with excitement.

"Yeah as long as I know what the song is, then I should be able to mimic it."

"Oh thank god! You're a real life saver Yukio-kun! Come on I'll take you to the den I should be able to find the song online," said Emi with a smile as she dragged him away.

Daisuke watched them go and was happy that the problem was solved. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to go find Eiji and see if he finished recording the behind the scenes video.

Four kids were sitting at the ledge of the pool as they watched all the people run around. The show was supposed to have started already but people were still on their way and there were a few last minute bugs to deal with. So the kids just sat around and waited.

"Hey Aina do you want to go get some food?" asked a twelve year old boy. He had dark blue eyes like his father's and a deep reddish brown mop of hair that fell straight framing his boyish face. This was Dan Ookami the eldest son of Kouga and Ayame.

"Huh? Oh no thanks Dan-kun I'm fine," said Aina as turned to Hideki. "Hey Hideki who is that lady, that's with Uncle Sai?"

Dan sat there feeling put out as he looked at the girl that he liked talk to the younger boy. Hideki who was looking down at the water at his own reflection was lost in his own thoughts. Ever since his mom showed up last week he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He knew he hated her, but he still wondered why she would come back.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear what Aina said. But when he felt a shove he looked up and was staring at deep brown eyes. Shocked at their closeness Hideki shifted to the other side. In doing that he ended up bumping into Tamika and she was always unpredictable lately. Sometimes she would yell at him and other times she would go all shy and just sit there. This time she went shy. He bumped into her enough though that it caused her to loose her balance and she fell into the water.

Letting out a shriek Tamika fell into the cold water of the pool. She sputtered and tried to grab the ledge. Hideki feeling totally at fault was about to jump in to save her, but she swam to the ledge and grabbed on. Instead Hideki held his hand out to her and pulled her up. In heaving her out with his demon strength he ended up pulling her straight into his arms and they both fell in a heap on the ground with Hideki's arms wrapped securely around her.

"I'm so sorry Tamika. Are you alright?" asked Hideki as he looked down at her. Tamika just held him tightly and he didn't know it but she had a smile on her face.

She looked up at him, her reddish brown hair looked brown when it was wet and it was plastered against her face and her deep greenish blue eyes were staring straight into his. They both blushed as Tamika got out of his arms. "You should be more careful next time Hideki. If it was anyone else they could be frozen right now," said Tamika as she shivered.

Hideki feeling absolutely terrible got out of his jacket and wrapped it around her. "I'm really sorry," said Hideki once more as he looked at her. But before Tamika could say anything else Kouga had made his way over to them seeing his daughter fall into the pool.

"Sweetheart what happened?" asked Kouga as he saw the damp boy and his soaking daughter shivering in the cold. "Did you fall in? Hideki you too?"

"No, I fell in papa Hideki pulled me out," said Tamika as she clutched the front of the jacket closer around her.

"Well we should get you changed out of those clothes. Come on I'll take you two home and get you changed," said Kouga as he picked up his daughter and took Hideki by the shoulder leaving Aina and Dan alone.

Aina let out a pout as she watched Hideki leave. Dan watched her watch Hideki and frowned. "Hey Aina I'm going inside," said Dan getting up and ready to leave.

"Oh wait for me! I'll come with you," said Aina as she grabbed his arm. She smiled up at him and he felt at ease again. So the two kids walked back into the house waiting for the show to start.

Keira was hanging out with the group but she started to feel annoyed. They were all coupled up and she was sitting there like a loner among her friends. Megumi was sitting on Jake's lap as they talked to the group. Her brother Hiro and Ami were holding hands and were leaning against each other companionably. Taiyou and Riya were snuggled close on the grass as Taiyou draped his arm over her shoulder. She sat by herself feeling totally alone and rather miserable.

"Hey guys I'll be right back. Feel like stretching out my legs, before we have to sit for the show," said Keira as she got up.

"Oh you want me to come with Kei?" asked Riya as she looked up from the ground.

"No don't mind me you guys," said Keira with a smile and then walked off. She headed into the house. She saw her mother and grandmother fussing over her Aunt Kagome and at the same time yelling at the servers to start serving the food. It was an amusing sight. She wandered off into halls and started to relive her childhood. She spent many years in this house before he parents moved out. It was a very enjoyable childhood and when Daisuke moved in she remembered how much fun they had every day.

She walked down the hall and passed her grandmother's painting room. She took a glance at the room and sighed it always calmed her down whenever there was something wrong. She would spend her day's there when she was tired of playing with the boys. Then when her younger sister and Emi was born she would spend her time with the two mother's watching over the little girls.

She closed the door and headed further down the hall. She came across the den and remembered Remi saying that she was going there. Wondering if her sister was okay Keira opened the door and it creaked open. She heard the quiet sobs and was shocked to see her younger sister crying curled up on the couch.

"Rem? Are you okay?" asked Keira as she walked into the room. Remi who was shocked at being discovered tried to cover her face and get back her composure. Keira walked closer and saw an album sitting on her lap. Opened to the page with a picture of her, Emi and Taro.

"Rem, what happened?" asked Keira as she leaned over her younger sister.

"Just leave me alone Kei-nee-chan. I don't want to talk to anyone," said Remi as she covered her face and hoped that her sister would just leave.

"You think I'm going to leave you when you're crying? You and I both know you don't cry so when you do it has to be something important," said Keira as she pried her sister's arms open and pulled her into her arms.

"Now you're going to have to tell me what's wrong," said Keira.

Remi just stayed quiet not wanting to tell anyone that she was crying over Kentarou. Her sister didn't say anything. She just sat there quietly and lulled her until she felt more at peace. She remembered when they were younger they would sit like this whenever there was a thunderstorm.

"Ken broke up with me," said Remi muffled in her sister's embrace.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Keira as she looked down at her younger sister.

"Two weeks ago. He broke up with me and he had every reason to but I miss him," said Remi with tears rolling down her face.

"Why did he have every reason to?" asked Keira with anger in her eyes.

"Because I cheated on him," said Remi with a cry. Keira was shocked to hear such a thing. She never thought her sister would do that but then again they haven't been really close lately.

"Why did you do that?" asked Keira in a whisper. She had no experience when it came to guys so she didn't really know what to say or think but she sure as hell wanted to know why her sister would do that to a sweet guy like Kentarou.

"Because when we were going out I didn't really think of him as anything other than a stepping stone for my popularity's sake. So when Kisuke started hanging around us and we talked a lot. I don't know what happened, he was hot and he thought I was too. At a party I lost Ken and bumped into Kisuke. He was drunk and I just wanted him so I went after him… we wandered into a room and he started kissing me. I kissed him back and then one thing lead to another. I slept with him…" she said feeling comfort from her sister's presence.

Keira was shocked. Her younger sister lost her virginity to a guy while he was drunk. How could she disrespect her body like that? "Rem you lost your virginity to a guy like that? While he was drunk?"

"No Ken was my first," said Remi. "He was really sweet and gentle. He really did love me," said Remi with a smile. "You know what it's like right Kei-nee-chan? That feeling when you're being held by the one you love?"

Keira went blank. What was she supposed to say? She had no experience in that field heck she hadn't even dated a guy in an actual relationship unless you counted Hajji back in first grade. But that didn't really count because kids did that when they were younger.

"Uh…well—" she was saved when the door to the den was opened. Looking over Keira saw her cousin Emi and the new guy.

Remi saw her cousin and quickly straightened up and got out of Keira's arms. Wiping away the tears she got up and left. Emi watched her go and neither said anything to each other.

"Oh I'm sorry Kei-chan I didn't know you guys were in here," said Emi.

"It's okay Em, what are you guys doing?" asked Keira as she looked at them. Yukio who was dragged into the room was now grinning when his eyes fell on Keira. He had a thing for brunettes and she was just the most beautiful one he'd ever laid eyes on.

"We were just looking up some music," said Yukio as he walked over to Keira and leaned forward. She felt nervous all of a sudden and sat properly fixing her shirt and skirt. "Don't worry sweetheart you look fine as you are. No need to fix anything."

"W-who said I was fixing anything," said Keira with a defiance that rarely showed up in Keira's calm demeanour. She got up from her seat and walked past him.

"No one really; just an observation sweetheart," said Yukio with a grin.

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll leave you two to your business," said Keira with a smile at Emi before leaving the room. When she was outside Keira fell against the door and tried to steady her beating heart. The flutter in her stomach was something she'd never experienced before. She knew she was blushing. He was so close to her and she could see his eyes they were such a unique green. Almost an aqua with hints of green mixed together. And that slight mole was really appealing, not to mention his dimple when he grinned.

Letting out a sigh Keira fought for composure before she headed back to the yard.

"Hey Emi, who was that?" asked Yukio as he pulled up a chair beside her and straddled it in his usual habit. Emi was busy booting up the computer that she didn't notice that he was right beside her. She glanced over and jumped for a second.

"You know you really like to get in people's face a lot," said Emi with a laugh.

"Yeah I've been told. I don't see why someone should stay quiet when they can talk. Why should you hide away all your life when you can be on center stage," said Yukio.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but not everyone has a personality like yours," said Emi with a smile.

"So back to the topic at hand…" said Yukio.

"Right the song, well—"

"Not that sweetheart. I meant that girl. Who is she?" asked Yukio. Emi just looked at him for a second before she let out a laugh.

"You're talking about Keira? She's my cousin," said Emi.

"She's your cousin? So you two must be close right?" asked Yukio.

"Yeah we all grew up together. Why do you ask?" asked Emi as she turned her attention back to the computer.

"She's interesting and really beautiful," said Yukio with a wistful sigh. Emi smiled at that.

"Yeah Kei-chan is really pretty and really sweet. She's studying to be a Social Worker," said Emi as she opened up the internet and searched for her song.

"Oh is she seeing anyone right now?" asked Yukio.

"Kei-chan? She's always at school or studying. I don't think she's ever seen anyone like that," said Emi.

"Really? A girl as hot as her never went out with anyone before?" asked Yukio.

"I don't think she did," said Emi as she found the song she was looking for. "Okay this is the song Yukio-kun. See if you can play it."

"Okay," said Yukio as he pulled out his guitar leaving the topic of Keira at the back of his mind he would find her later and see where he could go with her. Emi played the song and Yukio listened to it. He started to strum the guitar and picked up the rhythm of the song.

"Oh you got it!" said Emi with a smile.

"Yeah just about. Give me five minutes and I'll have it down no problem," said Yukio with a grin. He focused solely on the guitar and Emi thought he sure made a pretty picture. She would have to sketch him just as he was right now.

After five minutes of listening to Yukio play Emi was really glad that he happened to be there when she needed a guitar player. Emi was smiling when Yukio stopped playing. He looked up at her and smile. "So do I get the part sweetheart?"

"Yeah definitely! I'm so glad you're here," said Emi.

"Yeah me too, especially with so many pretty girls in one place," said Yukio as he got up from the chair. "So now that we've fixed your problem about the music shall we go back outside?"

"Yeah we should get going. Since everyone should be here now," said Emi as she turned off the computer. Yukio held out his arm and Emi hooked hers through his. They walked back to the yard, Yukio chatting away while Emi answered anything he asked.

"You know Tami you should be more careful around the pool," said Kouga as he walked with his daughter and Hideki into the house. They only lived ten minutes away so it wasn't too bad for them to leave.

"Uh Uncle Kouga why did I have to come?" asked Hideki. His clothes were still damp but they weren't too bad.

"Because Hideki you needed to get out of those clothes and since you and Dan are about the same size it was easier for you to come with me instead of making your dad drive all the way to your house to get you a change of clothes," said Kouga as the reached the bedrooms. "Tami I want you changed in five minutes. No dragging your feet on what to wear."

"Yeah, yeah," said Tamika as she went into her room.

"Now let's go raid Dan's closet," said Kouga as he pulled the little boy into his son's room. Hideki walked into the room and let out a gasp. The room was decorated with a space theme. It had cool glow in the dark stars along the walls which were a navy blue. It had the Milky Way painted along one wall with painted stars that mixed with the glow in the dark ones. Dan had a telescope sitting by his window and a really cool bed that had the same starry pattern on his sheets.

"Cool room huh?" asked Kouga with a grin.

"Yeah! It's really cool," said Hideki as he wandered around the room.

"Yeah Dan likes stars so we got his room redone. Tami doesn't have any likes yet so her room is still just the simple purple but she said once she figured out what she wanted if she could get her room fixed too," said Kouga as he pulled open the closet.

Kouga let out a laugh when he saw the pile of clothes hiding in the closet. "Aya's going to have a field day with this mess," said Kouga as he saw his son's 'cleaning' abilities. "Hideki come here and pick something," said Kouga.

Hideki who was lost in his own admiration snapped back to reality and went to the closet. He found a simple blue long sleeve and decided it was good enough. His jeans were dry so he didn't need any bottoms.

"This is fine Uncle Kouga," said Hideki as he pulled off the shirt that he was wearing and pulled on the long sleeve.

"Okay well that was easy," said Kouga. "Come on let's go get Tami and we'll head back to the mansion."

Hideki nodded and followed Kouga to Tami's room. Kouga knocked on the door and waited for his daughter to open it. She came out wearing her wet hair up in a pony tail. She changed into a dry pair of jeans and a cute green blouse that was one of her favourites.

Hideki looked at her and she looked back at him. They held their gaze for a second before turning away from each other. "Don't you look pretty sweetheart," said Kouga as he picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss. Tamika smiled at her father and then looked down at Hideki.

"Papa can we go back now?" asked Tamika.

"Yeah let's," said Kouga as he put her back down and walked ahead of the two kids. Tamika looked over at Hideki and took his hand.

"Did you like Onii-chan's room?" asked Tamika.

"Yeah it was really cool," said Hideki as he blushed. She swung their hands back and forth as they walked back downstairs.

"Hideki are you okay? You seemed really out of it today," said Tamika as she slowed their pace so they were further behind her dad.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Hideki with a weak smile. He looked down at the ground as he continued walking with Tamika. She was watching him as they continued down the stairs.

"Hey guys we should hurry—whoa what's this?" said Kouga with bewilderment. He saw his daughter holding Hideki's hand and her face had a slight pink tinge to it. The two kids, startled by Kouga's outburst, jumped apart letting go of each other's hands. "Tami what were you doing huh?" Kouga had a grin on his face because he knew that Hideki would never be forward enough to hold hands.

"Nothing Papa! I was just pulling him along, right Hideki?"

"Oh yeah, Uncle Kouga we should go back now or we will miss the show," said Hideki as he continued walking down the stair leaving Tami.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right kid, come on brat," said Kouga as he looked at his daughter. Tami just grinned and went down to where they were standing. They headed back to the car and then back to the Takahashi mansion.

Back at the mansion Kentarou was sitting by himself in the empty audience chairs. Asato's parents had wanted to meet Chisa so he told them it was fine to leave him. He couldn't find Emi anywhere and decided not to bother with her. She would come back soon anyways. So he sat in the crowd and wondered when it would all start.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was already two o'clock. Feeling impatient seeing that no one seemed to be going on stage Kentarou got up and decided to wander the yard. It was a large yard with a flower garden in one corner of the yard behind the stage and a few trees behind the pool. He walked down towards the flower garden and froze when he saw Remi sitting on one of the benches in the garden.

He was about to leave not wanting to deal with her, but the second he got there Remi caught his scent and looked up at him. Her eyes were a bit puffy and she looked really defeated. Kentarou's resolve faltered a little but then he shook it away. She was the one who did it to him, right? So he didn't have to feel sorry for her. But something made him go to her.

A strong feeling of sadness pulled at his heart and it made him want to comfort so he walked over to her and stood in front of her. "What happened?" he asked in a brash manner not wanting to show that he was worried.

"Nothing… Just leave me alone Yamanaka," said Remi with a hitch in his voice.

"Well obviously you don't care about anything anymore then. Sorry I even asked," said Kentarou. His anger rose at her response at calling him by his last name.

"I'm sorry…" she said with her head down. It was barely a whisper but Kentarou heard it and turned back around.

"Remi what the hell happened to you?" he asked as he crouched down. "And by the way you should tell your parents what happened between us cause your mom bumped into me today and asked me if you invited me meaning she still thinks we're going out."

She looked up at him then. There were tears in her eyes but the more apparent emotion was the anger and disgrace. "What am I supposed to do, go tell my parents that 'hey I slept with my boy friend's best friend and now he broke up with me'?" asked Remi feeling ashamed with herself.

"Well it's better than lying to them right?"

"I know but I'd rather lie to them then have two more people hate me," said Remi letting her defences fall. Letting out a sigh Kentarou brought his hand up to her face and moved it up so that they could see eye to eye.

Remi just tried to look away but he held her there. "You know you're not hated Remi."

"Yeah says the guy who broke up with me," she said with a bit of her old self. "What do you know anyways? If you haven't noticed none of my cousins care about me. None of them ever call me out or want to just talk. I'm the only one that's hated in the family among the kids."

"Have you ever considered that you isolate yourself?" he asked. His blue eyes stared into her amber ones.

"What do you mean? I don't isolate myself!" she said glaring at him.

"Yes you do Remi. When we were going out you would always say or do something that would make me mad. Then you would just leave me and go off on your own. It always seemed like you wanted to leave and be by yourself, and you're even doing it now. You're sitting here all by yourself when your whole family is here and having fun," said Kentarou.

Remi was silent. She didn't know what to say and so she just looked down at her lap. "Well if you have nothing else to say just think about what I've said okay? I bet you none of your cousins hate you," said Kentarou with a reassuring smile as he let her go and got up.

"They don't matter…not as much as what you think matters," said Remi as she looked up at him again. There were tears in her eyes now.

"Why should what I think matter? Remi we aren't friends, we never were even though we did go out. You just used me for my reputation, but then you got bored and set your eyes somewhere else. So why do you care what I think?" he said as he looked at her.

"Because I love you!" she said with earnest as she kept her eyes on his.

"No you don't, you just love the idea of me…" he said with a murmur as he held her gaze.

"Heh…I get it. Of course you'd hate me after what I did. But I truly do love you," she said, the tears falling down her face.

"I don't hate you. I honestly don't, but neither do I have any feelings for you. You're not in my mind anymore Remi. So you should just move on because I have," said Kentarou. He turned around and walked away leaving her to sit by herself.

Remi watched him go and all she could do was let the tears fall down her face. She knew that he moved on only because Emi had gone into his life in a new light. Again because of her cousin she was the one pushed to the dark, the one who gets cast aside. The hatred of her cousin that had festered for years burst out again as she sat there crying for the guy who she lost through her own stupidity; but if it wasn't for her cousin she might have been able to get Kentarou back. She knew that now he was lost to her for good.

Around two fifteen the show had finally started when Jake walked up onto the stage. Since he was the person who wanted the show he decided he would be the host. "Okay guys settle into your seats! We're finally ready to start! As you all know this show is for my own personal reasons—"

"Jake! Shut up!" yelled Megumi with a blush. Reiji and Kaito who were standing beside her grinned; hooting and hollering.

"As I was saying I'll be the host for today, and us kids have a lot lined up for you old folks!" Jake said with a grin.

"Old my ass son, you watch what you say," said Bankotsu with a laugh.

"Just calm down old man we'll be started shortly," said Jake with a chuckle as he saw his mom shaking her head. "So this showcase is actually for a very special woman among us today. And even though it wasn't at first us kids want to dedicate this to you Aunt Kagome. You've been there for all us kids and we want to show you our love and gratitude. So I hope you enjoy our entertainments."

Kagome who was sitting on the front row looked up at Jake and smiled. There were tears in her eyes and Inuyasha linked his fingers with hers. "Thanks you," said Kagome as she looked at Jake and he juts grinned.

"Now I won't tell you who is coming up as they perform because that'll give away the surprise. As for the two acts that you do know about there are about five more on top of that, and also a special guest, so get ready to be amazed! I can tell you guys that it's a paired dance off, see if you can figure it out!" said Jake as he walked off the stage.

As Jake walked off the stage the music started. It was the instrumental version of the Next Episode by Dr. Dre. As the music started someone walked onto the stage from the right. He was wearing a grey hoodie, a blue t-shirt and grey sweat pants. His dark grey hair was pushed back by a black bandana. He came out with a gangster stride towards the center of the stage and crossed his arm looking over at the left side of the stage.

"Oh my god Rei is performing?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"When did he start dancing?" asked Inuyasha as he continued to watch. What he saw next made him even more proud.

Kaito walked in from the left side wearing a white hoodie, a green t-shirt, and a matching pair of white pants. He had the same gangster stride and they both eyed each other. The music picked up and Reiji went down in his knees and froze letting Kaito take the first part of the battle. Kaito went off into a crazy floor move with intricate feet work and a quick back spin which brought him back up onto his feet. He froze in position eyeing Reiji.

The music switched up to the song Are you that somebody by Aaliyah, instrumental version. Reiji got up from his position and went into a two hand hop and moved into a one hand hop and then back to a two hand hop. He then went to the ground again as the music changed back to the first one and Kaito imitated his move. As mock provocation Reiji got up and started doing a back spins to show up his brother's move.

Then they both stood and slide from one side of the stage to the other. They moved into a synchronized dance number. Hitting each beat with precision they wowed the crowd. Then Reiji went off on a solo doing some air flares on his hands while Kaito watched.

They got back into position and did another synchronized dance and in one quirky scene they pretend to play the air guitar to the beat of the music. They end their performances with some floor work and Reiji went into a freeze while Kaito went into a spin and then falls flat on his back. (If you want to see this dance for real go on youtube and type in 'Dominic Hok New Year's Eve Break' it's the guys from the SYTYCD this is their performance but I liked it so much I wanted to use it! I may use other Youtubed vids for my inspiration of performances so that way you can actually picture what I'm _trying_ to explain.)

When they ended their performance the crowd was hollering and all of them were on their feet. "Well what did you guys think? Our very own breakers! Aunt Kagome did you know that they could dance like that?" asked Jake as he walked back on stage. Kaito was grinning still laying on the floor. Reiji who jumped out of his freeze got up and jumped over to the front of the stage. He grinned at his parents and then stole the mike from Jake.

"That was for you mama! Our gift, I hope you liked it!" said Reiji.

"I loved it Rei," said Kagome as she looked up at her son. The tears were welling in her eyes as she looked at her youngest.

"Okay give that back," said Jake as he snatched the mike back from Reiji and pushed him towards the back. "Now what did you think. I never knew those block heads had any talents like that. I know I can say that that was something special. Now settle down because the next performance is just as good. She is talented and I know everyone will be left with an uplifted feeling," said Jake. He turned around and saw the piano being wheeled into the stage from the side. Following them was Keira. She had a blush on her face but face the audience.

"When did Kei get there?" asked Sesshomaru as he watched his elder daughter stand on the stage. Remi who was sitting beside her parents watched her sister and felt jealous. She wished she had a performance too. She didn't have anything special. She knew how to play the piano a little bit but not as good as her sister.

"I may not be as entertaining as the twins but I hope you guys enjoy it," said Keira as she settled onto the piano bench. She played the song called _The Last Song_ by X Japan. It was had a sad melody that made it's way to your heart. The group all listened quietly as Keira poured her soul onto the piano. When it came to an end everyone clapped for her. She smiled and looked up at the audience.

"I have another song I want to play. It's a duet piece and if you can Rem would you play it with me?" asked Keira as she looked at her younger sister.

Remi looked up at her sister with a shocked look on her face. "I can't play that good," said Remi with shame as she looked back down at her lap.

"Remi you should do this. I haven't heard you play the piano since you were a little girl," said Sesshomaru as he looked at his daughter.

"But I can't play that well," said Remi.

"You were pretty good Remi. You should do it. You always loved it as a child," said Kara with a comforting smile.

"Come on Remi no one has heard you play in a very long time," said Keira. Remi let out a breath as she looked over the crowd. Kentarou raised a brow hoping she'd take the chance that he talked about. She took in a steadying breath and stood up. The adults all smiled at her as she walked up towards the stage.

"We're going to play a song called Heart and Soul. It's a fun upbeat song. So I hope you like it Aunt Kago and everyone else!" said Keira with a smile as she sat back down on the seat and Remi sat beside her. They went into the duet. Remi picked up the song quickly and were both playing it with the happy sunshine mood of the song. When the song came to an end the crowd smiled. Sesshomaru and Kara stood up and so did the other adults. Kentarou, Emi, Chisa, Asato and the rest of the group of kids just stayed in their seats but they did clap for them.

Jake walked back out and was smiling. "You guys were awesome!" said Jake. "I never knew you could play like that Remi. And Kei your first piece was amazing, wasn't it guys!" asked Jake again.

Keira smiled and hooked her hand through Remi's. They both bowed and then walked off the stage and headed to tent for the guys who performed.

The audience were still clapping when Jake made his way up onto the stage. "Why thanks guys!" said Jake with a grin pretending that the claps were for him.

"Stop being so cheeky, boy," said Bankotsu.

"Stop heckling your son!" Jake threw back causing the rest to laugh. "Okay now for our next act. It's going to be a good one so let's get it started. Another dance number," said Jake as he got out of the way. The song lost by Anouk started to play. (Type in: "lost" lyrical dance solo, in youtube and click on the first video that can be Mei's dance! She did an amazing routine and I thought it would be perfect for Mei!)

Megumi stepped out onto the dance floor and began her lyrical number. She was wearing a simple pair of black leggings and a white off the shoulder top. She poured her emotions into each move dancing gracefully across the stage. Jake who stood to the side watched in admiration at his girlfriend. She was such a beautiful dancer and he felt that she was dancing just for him.

Everyone in the crowd could feel the emotions coming from Mei and for some it was the first time seeing her dance professionally.

"Wow Mei is really good," said Emi who was sitting beside Taiyou and Kentarou.

"Yeah I know. I've had to go to so many of her performances but for some reason she seems so much better today," said Taiyou.

"Maybe because Jake is here today," said Riya who was sitting beside her.

"I think you're right, Tai-nii-chan," said Emi with a smile as she looked up at the stage.

When Mei finished her solo she looked up at the crowd and bowed. The audience were all clapping. Jake walked on stage as Mei was about to step off but Jake took her in his arms and gave her a smacking kiss. "You were amazing," he said leaving her breathless and bashful.

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it," said Mei as she smiled at him and then ran off the stage.

"Wasn't she amazing? My girl," said Jake with a grin.

"Oi you keep your hands off my baby," said Muteki with a grimace at seeing his daughter being kissed even though it was Jake.

"Hehe sorry Uncle Teki. Well anyways I thought she was amazing and I needed to show her how I felt. You guys all agree don't you?" the rest agreed and Jake grinned. "Now for our next performance, it'll just take a second so while you're waiting I'll have my personal food vendors serve you," said Jake. He snapped his fingers and the younger kids all appeared. Hideki, Yuzu and Tamika were holding a tray full of drinks, Dan, Aina and Yuuta were holding a tray full of snacks. The adults started laughing at the cute uniforms that they were wearing. Red and white striped jumpsuits.

Inuyasha called over Hideki. "What do you have there kid?"

"We have water, coke and sprite, what do you want uncle Inu?" asked Hideki.

"Hmm I think I'll have a coke," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Uncle Inu that'll be one dollar!" said Yuzu and Tamika at the same time. Inuyasha looked at the kids and broke out in laughter.

"One dollar? What is the money going towards?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled out the money.

"It's for something secret," said Tamika with a wink and a whisper.

"Okay then how about I give you enough money for everyone? Then you can give them the drinks okay?" said Inuyasha as he gave the kids a bunch of bills giving them more than they needed for the drinks.

So the kids went around as the stage was being set up. When the performance was ready Jake got their attention.

"Okay guys this is a skit that the boys thought up and decided to act it out, and while they're performing I'll be showing you all my artistic abilities," said Jake.

On stage was a back drop of a living room. There was an easel with a blank canvas sitting in the corner. Along with the backdrop were a couch and a single table.

Jake sat down behind the easel and got lost in the painting that he would finish before the skit was over. Kaito walked into the stage dressed up in a dress and a long black wig; he had make-up on his face to add more femininity to it. Right behind Kaito was Reiji, who was dressed in a suit and was carrying a briefcase. The twins looked out at the audience and had identical grins on their faces.

"We're going to perform as a couple in that audience and we want you to guess it! Depending on how long it takes to get them right we'll keep doing new characters! I hope you guys like it," said Kaito.

"And just to let you know I'll be the guy for all these roles because Kai is too girly to be a man!" said Reiji with a laugh. Kaito just grabbed the briefcase from Rei's hand and smacked him over the head with it.

"_Sorry dear, you were being rather pig headed, I had to keep you in check," said Kaito in a feminine voice. _

"_Oh that's alright sweetheart that is why I married you. You are the only one who can keep me in check after all," said Reiji with a suave voice. _

"That can go for all of you guys," said Kagome with a laugh.

"I agree," said Ayame who was sitting behind her.

The men all looked at the twin and couldn't help but want to laugh at the portrayal.

"_Why don't you sit down, and I'll give you a massage," said Rei in the same suave voice. He looked into the crowd and waggled his eye brows. _

"_Oh really? I would love that. It's been a horrible day at the office," said Kaito with a high voice. He lay down on the couch. Reiji bent over and started giving Kaito a massage and as he went lower he punched Kaito in the butt causing Kaito to turn around and slap Reiji on the cheek. _

"_Will you ever learn __dear__?" Kaito sneered. _

The crowd all laughed and in a loud cheer they all said "Miroku and Sango!"

Kaito and Reiji turned to look at the audience and their grins came on. "Yup that's correct!"

"Okay now we'll start the next couple," said Kaito.

As the crowd was laughing Kaito and Reiji started up with the next couple.

"_You know, I saw you looking at that girl again!" screeched Kaito. _

"_What are you talking about? I only have eyes for you," said Reiji as he smiled at her._

"_No you don't you're such a liar! Even before we married you always had eyes for other girls, only when I started getting interested in other men did you finally realize that you wanted to be with me. But none of that means anything to you anymore!" said Kaito pretending to cry. _

"_Where did you get all these ideas?" asked Reiji._

"_They're not ideas! It's fact! I know you better than anyone else!" said Kaito. _

"Why does this feel like déjà vu?" asked Kouga.

"Because I think that's us up there," said Ayame with a laugh. Kagome who was watching the stage giggled when she saw Reiji eye Minako as she walked past the two. She was wearing a skirt and high heels. Twirling her hair she looked out in the crowd and winked before waving at Reiji.

"Yes that is definitely you up there," said Ayame as she punched her husband.

"Ow geez Aya why are you so strong?" said Kouga with a whine. "Okay kids you can stop it that's me and my lady."

Kaito and Reiji looked at them and laughed. "Yup! Sorry Uncle Kouga," said the twins as they bowed and closed one eye biting on their tongue.

"Just wait till this is over. Yash I don't care if they're your kids I'm gonna give them a spanking," said Kouga. Inuyasha just laughed and Ayame smacked Kouga once again.

Kaito went to the back where Jake was painting and saw that he was almost done his picture. "Okay one more couple!" said Reiji.

"Yeah and I know the perfect one to end the skit," said Kaito as he stayed behind the easel and grabbed the paint brush and smeared some on his face. He walked back towards the couch and grabbed the painting that was sitting on the table and started to study it.

"_Honey I'm home," said Reiji as he stood by the back drop. _

"_Yes I heard you slam the door shut. Come here tell me what you think of this," said Kaito as he held the painting arms length away. _

_Reiji looked at it and smiled. "That looks beautiful. Did you do that today?" asked Reiji. _

"_Yup, I was bored to death here, why do you still spend so much time in the office?" asked Kaito with a whine. _

"_I still have a lot to do at the company so how can I just leave the office?" asked Reiji._

"_But you leave me here all by myself, and all I have is my painting," said Kaito as he studied the picture of the field of flowers. _

"_How about I give you these then and we'll go out?" asked Reiji as he produced flowers that were sitting on the ground. Kaito looked at it and smiled. _

"_Let me guess you brought these because our son told you that I was mad and sent you home early?" asked Kaito. _

_Reiji just let out a laugh. "You know me too well," said Reiji. _

"_Yes that I do you big oaf, and I'm glad he sent you home," said Kaito. _

"_Don't remind me. Do you know what a fool I looked when he told me to go home?" said Reiji with a frown. _

Sesshomaru who was watching this couldn't help the smile that was on his face. He remembered this scene when he was younger. When he first started working at the family company he had to send his father away because he was already retired.

InuTaisho was looking at Izayoi who was stifling her laughter. "That was us some twenty years ago," said Izayoi.

"Yes that was. I still remember that conversation," said InuTaisho.

"That's Jii-chan!" said Aina who was watching.

"Yup! Jii-chan and Oba-chan! I hope you guys enjoyed!" said Kaito and Reiji.

"Okay now that they finished their sketch I wanna show you my artistic ability," said Jake. He picked up the painting that he did and turned it around to the others. It was a picture of the audience done with oil painting. The back yard was very scenic and the colours of the audience made it all look mixed together. The pool in the background sparkled brightly which contrasted really well with the autumn colours.

"So what do you think?" asked Jake.

"Honey can I see that?" asked Izayoi as she stood up from the chairs.

"Of course," said Jake as he jumped off the stage and walked towards Izayoi. He gave her the painting and she just studied it.

"Oh can I keep this? I would love to put this up in our sitting room," said Izayoi.

"Really? You really want to keep it?" asked Jake.

"Of course I do," said Izayoi with a smile.

Jake just smiled then and turned back to the stage as he was jumping onto the stage a song started playing. It was the mortal kombat theme song. Daisuke came on first as the song said _test your might_. Daniel came in from the other side and slapped him. Then Eiji came in from the audience handing the camera he was holding to his father. The song said _test your might_ again and this time in tune to the song Jake picked up Eiji with his arms and raised him above his head. It repeated the same line and this time Michael and Hiro came out. Hiro slapped Michael this time around. Then the twins ran out from the sides wearing black track suits like all the other guys and they all screamed,

"_MORTAL KOMBAT!"_

They then went into the choreographed fight scene that Daisuke had prepared when the music said _fight_. As they continued their dance the song started listing the different fighters and each person took the role by taking off their track suits which hid their home made version of the outfits. They continued on fighting until the song came to an end and the victor came out as Yuuta who had joined in on the fight by taking a plastic bat and pretending to beat everyone with it. They all fell down as they practiced and Yuuta climbed on top of them—since they made a pile of bodies—and laughed holding the bat up in the air.

(For a partial idea of how their fight scenes go youtube Mortal kombat theme click on the first one. If you haven't seen it before its worth watching pretty funny!)

"You go son! You show them who is the boss!" said Miroku.

"Okay now that we had our fun you brats can get off of me!" said Jake as he struggled at the bottom of the pile. Yuuta jumped off first and the rest of the guys all rolled off one by one.

Jake stood up and stretched out his kinks and then shoved everyone else off the stage. "Okay now for the final dance number," said Jake. He turned away from the stage and walked past Mei, Rei and Kai as they got into position on the dance floor.

"Man I'm kinda tired!" said Kaito.

"I know me too," said Reiji.

"Oh come on guys just suck it up!" said Megumi as the music started playing. It was a master mix of me and you by Cassie and Shake by the Ying yang twins. The three started up. They dance to the beats of the music and worked well together.

They kept true to hip hop and everyone could tell that they were enjoying every minute of it. As the song change the second one the group switched around a little on the floor but still kept to the beat and performed to the best of their abilities—which was at a really high level.

As the song came to an end Mei posed while Kaito and Reiji fell on top of each other with a goofy smile on their face. They were breathless but really happy. (Youtube hip hop dance competition first one with that title.)

"Wow that was really great. These three have amazing talent! But I think it's only fair to give them a break especially the twins who performed four times all of them were awesome eh guys? Hey Quinn's come carry these two away please!" said Jake as Michael and Daniel walked onto the stage and carried the boys away.

The audience laughed at their stunts and then waited for Jake to close the show.

"Okay and now for our last performance of the day," said Jake. When he saw the confused looks on their faces Jake just grinned. "Well we had one special entry that kind of appeared out of no where. He's Tai and Mei's cousin from Kurashiki and since he plays the guitar and wants to perform we thought why not let him, so here he is Yukio Watanabe," said Jake as he stepped off the stage. Yukio walked onto the stage holding a stool. He smiled up at the audience giving them his charming smile and then settled himself onto the stool.

He started strumming the guitar to the tune of _This Is Me_, by Demi Lavato. As he started strumming there was a low voice singing to the song. At first no one could hear because the voice was really quiet but then as the person who was singing was shoved onto the stage the voice became louder.

Emi looked out into the crowd as she smiled. She began singing the song with so much heart and passion. She kept her eyes on her parents who were looking at her with so much love. She saw the tears falling down her mom's eyes and smiled. She then scanned the crowd and saw Kentarou looking at her with a new light. She gave him a smile too before turning to someone else.

When she was finished singing the song Emi looked at her parents. They were both teary eyed and it warmed Emi's heart. She turned to Yukio and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much for the guitar acoustic!" she said.

"No problem Emi. You have some crazy pipes on you. You know if you ever want to sing with my band let me know cause you definitely have the voice."

"I will thanks," said Emi as she turned to the audience. "That was all for you Mama, and a little for me as well. I hope you liked it all of you. Also for you Jii-chan and Oba-chan. Since I never sang for you guys in a while. I hope you all liked it!" said Emi with a smile.

"Oh Emi that was beautiful. I haven't heard you voice in so long," said Kagome as she looked at her only daughter.

"Em that was amazing. _I _didn't even know you were going to sing," said Jake as he gave her a one handed hug.

"Yeah only Dai-nii and Yukio knew about it, but it was better that way so that everyone was surprised, now I'm going to go," said Emi.

"Yeah give it up for her one more time!" said Jake. Once the clapping died down the twins pulled over a big white screen from the side. "So we also have a blooper reel that Eiji was kind enough to record for us. So before you guys all head to the tables for the food lets all enjoy the mistakes that we made!" said Jake with a goofy grin.

He sat down on the ground in front of Kagome and Inuyasha and soon the rest of the performers joined him there.

Emi had gone back to where Kentarou and her cousin were sitting. She took her seat beside Kentarou who had been waiting for her to come back. "That was some washroom break," said Ken with a grin.

"He-he well I didn't want to spoil the surprise. So did you like it?" asked Emi.

"Yeah it was really good," said Kentarou. "I didn't know you had a voice like that."

"Well it was the first time I sang in years. And it felt great," said Emi.

"You were awesome, and your family is all very talented," said Kentarou as he took her hand in his. They sat in comfortable silence watching the bloopers in peace. Emi was just glad that she didn't practice in front of Eiji and so there were no unfortunate bloopers.

Emi was watching the screen when she saw her grandmother go on the screen. She was wearing a green mud mask when he walked into the room. _"Eiji! What are you doing? Get out!_" yelled Izayoi as she slammed the door on her face. That must have been just a few hours before the show started.

She continued watching and then saw Eiji snuck quietly into the entertainment room in the mansion. The door creaked open and there sat all the men who had gone early to _'help_' with the set up. "So that's where they were!" said Kara as she saw that they were all watching a game on TV.

"Taisho you too! And here I was slaving away all morning!" yelled Izayoi with a laugh as she looked at her husband.

"We were tired," said InuTaisho with a laugh.

"What an excuse," said Kagome.

"I know dear you said that right," said Izayoi. Emi who heard the conversation broke out in laughter. The video soon went blank motioning for the end of the show.

Jake got up and grabbed the mike. "Okay guys, that was our show, I hope you enjoyed and if you want a copy of today's entertainment please speak to my assistants, they will take your order and I will have copies made," said Jake as the kids who served the drinks lined up on stage again.

"What are you a con artist? You are going to take orders? From your family, I thought I taught you better," said Jackie with a laugh.

"Sorry mom gotta do business besides the funds go to a good cause," said Jake.

"Oh which is?" asked Jackie.

"_The help Jake save money_ fund," said Jake with a grin. Jackie just shook her head.

"Okay now that all the fun and entertainment is over how about we all go get some food?" asked Izayoi who stood up.

"Yeah Mom is right, I am starved." Inuyasha got up and followed her towards the tables with Kagome by his side. The rest got up and joined them at the tables and soon the group all sat down for an early dinner.

Once the food and entertainment was out of the way Emi took Ken back to the den. Ken followed her with no qualms, he was just happy to spend some more time with Emi alone. As they were heading there they bumped into Taro and Kin.

"Hey Em can I talk to you?" asked Taro.

"Yeah sure," said Emi as she let Taro drag her away. Kin just eyed Kentarou. She knew what a jerk he had been to her for the past few years and now all of a sudden they were friends. She wasn't going to let him just waltz right into Emi's heart just to hurt her again.

"What are you up to?" asked Kin.

"What do you mean?" asked Kentarou.

"I mean, why are you so nice to Emi all of a sudden? Last I checked you used to bully her," said Kin.

"Yeah I know, and I'm always going to hurt knowing that I ever hurt her but we're friends now so where is the problem?" asked Kentarou.

"The problem is that you're friends. If I find out that you hurt her in any way don't think that I won't come find you!" said Kin as she looked at Kentarou.

Ken just sighed; he knew it would be harder than just becoming friends with Emi. To forget all the things he said and did to her would always haunt him. He just had to try and forget.

"Em first of all you were great!" said Taro as he gave her a tight hug once they had gone far enough away from Kin and Ken. She hugged him back and felt happy to be holding him after not being able to talk to him at all, all day.

"Thanks it was good to sing again," said Emi.

"Yeah I missed it," said Taro. Emi just grinned. "Now I wanna ask you what's going on with you and Yamanaka. I know I told you that I wouldn't bug you about it because nothing is happening but this was a family and close friend's thing, so how come you invited him here?"

"I invited him because I wanted a friend here just for me and also because we have a project to start which is due in a week. So this way we kill two birds with one stone so to speak," said Emi.

"Well I still don't think you should have invited him. He was after all Remi's boyfriend. Wouldn't the family find it weird that you invited him especially since you and Remi don't get along," said Taro.

"Taro can we just drop it please? There are no emotions other than friendship between us. And even if he might have some _I_ don't and isn't that what matters?" asked Emi.

Taro let out a sigh. "Okay fine but before you go off with him I was told by Dai-nii who was asked by Daniel to tell you that Michael was looking for you."

"What say that again?" said Emi feeling confused. Taro laughed at that.

"Don't worry I got confused too. But all in all Michael is looking for you," said Taro.

"Oh really! Where is he?" asked Emi.

"He was out in the garden last I checked," said Taro.

"Oh well can you tell Kentarou to go to the den and that I'll meet him there? Please!" said Emi.

"Yeah, yeah you just get going," said Taro as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left to go find his girlfriend.

When he found Kin and Kentarou he told Ken to go wait in the den and then left with Kin to go explore the house some more.

Ken just sat in the den and pulled out his books and stared off into space thinking about everything except for the project that was sitting in front of him.

Emi walked into the flower garden where she saw Michael hidden behind one of the medium sized trees. He was sitting against it with a long blade of grass between his lips. He was looking up at the sky lost in his own world. He looked so peaceful that Emi didn't want to walk in on him.

She crept up to him slowly and sat down next to him. He glanced over at her and a warm smile fell over his features when he saw that it was Emi.

"Hey what you doing?" asked Emi.

"Just thinking. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your friends," said Michael.

"Well I was but I heard through the grapevine that a certain Quinn was looking for me," said Emi.

"Yeah who told you that?" asked Michael as he turned his attention away from the sky and looked directly at Emi. Their eyes met and Emi could see that his green eyes were still cloudy as if still off in another world.

"If I start from the beginning I think I'll just get confused myself," said Emi with a smile.

"Well what you heard was true I was looking for you but you seemed busy so I didn't want to disturb you," said Michael.

"Oh you know you can just come talk to me whenever," said Emi.

"Yeah I guess you're right since we are friends too right?" said Michael giving her his charming smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Emi.

"Oh right I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice," said Michael. Emi blushed at the compliment since it was the first person outside of her family who's opinion meant something, that said that to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yeah no problem. I was in the performer's tent catering to your little brothers when I heard your voice. It was such a beautiful sound. I can't believe that it was you. You know you're so small but the sound that came out of you was so loud and alive," said Michael as he looked at her. His hand instinctively went up to her face as their eyes held their gaze.

"Was it really that good?" she asked as she leaned into the touch. She had forgotten all that they had talked about. All those boundaries that Michael had put up himself were gone.

"Yes it was really good. I heard you gave it up, why?" he asked.

"What you heard was true too. I did give it up, because of Remi. Heh seems like all my problems lead back to her. But I decided to sing again if not for my sake then for my mom since she's been pretty down since she got diagnosed," said Emi.

"Well you should definitely continue singing Emi. Because it really is a beautiful sound just like you are a beautiful person inside and out," said Michael as he leaned closer to her. Her blush deepened as she looked down at her lap.

Michael just turned her face up again so that they were looking eye to eye. He leaned closer still and brushed his nose against hers. Emi gave in to her temptations and leaned just a fraction closer and Michael took her mouth. He pressed his lips firmly onto hers and felt the warmth of her seep into him.

He ignored the little voice inside him that told him to stop. It was pointless to fight it he thought since he was so drawn to her. Even when his resolve was strong she would sneak her way past it and just break it all down from the inside. He realized this when she was up on stage that he could not be able to keep her at arms length because she wasn't just girl to him. She was so much more.

Emi sighed into the kiss and leaned closer to him. She rested her head against the tree while Michael had his hand wrapped loosely around her waist.

"I'm sorry I did it again, but I can't help myself when it comes to you," said Michael.

"Its okay Michael, you don't need to apologize. I could have shoved you off if I wanted and I know you would have stopped if I asked you to," said Emi.

"So what does this leave us?" asked Michael.

"I don't know. Can we just leave it alone for now? I don't want to complicate anything, least of all label our friendship into complex territories," said Emi.

"Ok that's fair," said Michael as he tightened his hold on her a little bit more.

"Oh I have to go, I totally forgot about Kentarou I left him alone in the den," said Emi.

"What is he doing in the den by himself?" asked Michael.

"We were supposed to start working on our history project! Well I'll see you when we're going home?" asked Emi.

"Yeah but before you go…" said Michael as he pulled her closer and gave her another kiss. She smiled and then pulled away.

"Okay I gotta go now! We'll talk later Michael," said Emi.

Michael watched her go and felt happiness consume him. He hadn't felt so complete in so long. And also the fact that Emi had come to find him when he had decided to just let her be showed him that there might be a chance for them to hook up even when he thought there wouldn't be. Letting out a content sigh Michael plucked out another blade of grass and turned his attentions back to the sky. His happy thoughts were swirling around in his head and a grin was plastered on his face, showing off his attractive dimple.

**A/N: Okay so A LOT happened in this chapter! I don't know where to start. There was a little bit of young love between the kids which I felt I had to write because the kids are all so cute then there was the arrival of the new character and his attraction to Keira. I felt bad for her especially when she was with all the couples and she was all by herself so well I thought lets get her a love interest. Let see if Yukio can get her interested, I'd say he has already. Then there are the performances. I hope you actually youtubed the videos because I've always found that it makes picturing the actual routine a lot funnier and you get a better feel for the music. But anyways I hope it wasn't too confusing! And finally I hope you liked it as a whole because I've spent a lot of precious time that I should have used to study to write this chapter because I just felt like writing rather than reading boring old text books. Well tell me what you think if you've actually read this whole note!**


	19. Ch 19: Love From All Directions

**Living in Misery  
Chapter 19:** Love from all directions

_X XX X_

"_I love everything you kids did today; I am so grateful that I have all of you."  
-Kagome-_

"_Etsu-nee you need to worry more, you are pregnant after all! Yasuo would kill us!"  
-Kentarou-_

"_It is a good morning... Kentarou was it?"  
-Inuyasha-_

"_I don't mind going on a date. You'll be my first date."  
-Emi-_

_X XX X_

Emi had a smile on her face as she walked back towards the den. Even though she knew that whatever was starting between Michael and herself, would be complicated she couldn't help it. There was something that was drawing her to him and he himself was feeling the same way she was sure. Whatever it was she wasn't going to try and fight it.

Letting out a content sigh she walked past Taro and gave him a grin. Taro just looked at her and shook his head. Kin tried to hide her laugh but that was too hard for her. She waved at Emi and then continued going on her way with Taro.

"You know she's been all over the place lately," said Taro as he looked down at Kin. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Kin.

"Well these past few days she'd come talk to me and be crying about one thing then she'd be saying things like she didn't care about finding a boyfriend and then the next thing you see her being all friendly with both Kentarou and Michael. I don't get her anymore," said Taro with a bit of frustration.

"Well she's a girl guys aren't supposed to get us," said Kin with a laugh as she saw his frustrated look.

"I know but Emi was always just one of us you know what I mean. She was never the girly girl and I don't think she ever will be. So to see her blushing and stuff it's just weird," said Taro.

"Oh come on, do you expect her to be your best friend for ever and never become a woman?" asked Kin as she raised a brow. "Okay don't answer that I can tell from your expression that you did expect that." She shook her head as they continued to walk.

"But I can't help it. We've always been like that," said Taro.

"Yeah well I think that's a little unfair of you Taro. Think of Emi she's always been that way with you and then you started going out with me, she probably felt the same way but she got over it so you should let her do what she wants to do, besides it looks like her heart is starting to beat for a special someone," said Kin with a sly smile.

"What is that supposed to mean!? Kin do you know something?! Tell me!" he said as he tugged on her sleeve.

"I don't know anything you don't know but from the way Emi came back smiling I can only think of one reason why, wouldn't you say," said Kin with a grin as she let go of his hand and ran to say hi to Kaya and the other kids she was sitting with.

Taro watched her go and he stood there thinking. What was Kin talking about? Then he remembered wasn't Emi just with Michael? So she had feelings for Michael now? "Even though I told her not to do something like that?" he said to himself.

"Who did you tell not to do something?" asked Daisuke as he came up beside Taro who had been standing by the door to the back yard.

"Dai-nii! You startled me," said Taro even though he was thinking more along the lines that he almost blew it for Emi.

"Oh nothing just that I told Kin not to... try so hard to fit in," said Taro thinking on spot.

"I think she's fitting in fine. She doesn't seem to be trying too hard," said Daisuke.

"I hope everyone likes her. Even though she was really excited to meet the family I was really nervous," said Taro realizing that he was actually nervous.

"You shouldn't be, it seems like almost everyone brought someone along even though it was a family affair and everyone seems to be getting along," said Daisuke.

"Yeah I guess," said Taro as he scanned the outside and say only smiles and heard only laughter. He looked back at his older brother-figure. "Hey Dai-nii can we go somewhere I need to ask you something."

Daisuke raised a brow but nodded his head anyways. "Yeah sure thing Taro where do you wanna go?" asked Daisuke as he slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Uncle Inu's old room?" asked Taro with a grin. He always loved that room especially with that mural of Jake's old place.

"Yeah sure, let's go," said Daisuke. They wandered down halls traveled two flights of stairs before they reached the bedroom wing. Daisuke talked amiably as they wandered the halls. When they finally reached the room Daisuke knocked once before opening it.

The room was empty. It was still painted maroon from when Daisuke and Kagome first moved into the house. There were some good memories in this room and he smiled wistfully as he walked along the wall and saw the scribble on the corner of one wall. It was initialled by himself, Hiro, Shippo and Jake.

Good memories.

He turned back to Taro who was sitting on the bed. Daisuke couldn't help himself with the image in his head and he grinned at Taro. "You didn't bring me up here to hit on me did ya Taro?" he asked as he laughed. Taro who was thinking on how to broach his subject froze when he heard what Daisuke said. His face flushed red as he looked at Daisuke.

"N-no o-of course not! I don't swing that way Dai-nii!" he said wishing his face wasn't red even though he knew it was.

"I was just kidding, it was just too funny. So what's up," asked Daisuke as he sat down beside Taro.

Taro looked at Daisuke and let out a sigh. "I was wondering how Emi has been lately," said Taro.

"What do you mean? She's been alright. Why has something happened?" asked Daisuke with worry in his eyes.

"Well no it's just with everything that's been going on she hasn't really told me how she's doing herself," said Taro.

"Oh well if you don't know anything how would I know," said Daisuke.

"Doesn't she tell you everything?" asked Taro.

"She did but right now she does seem to be keeping to herself more," said Daisuke.

"Oh well I guess she doesn't want to tell anyone as of yet huh?" said Taro as he looked down at his lap. He didn't come here to talk to Daisuke about how Emi was doing. He wanted to see what Dai would say to Emi having a boyfriend; even though Daisuke didn't really have a say in whether Emi had one or not. He looked back at Daisuke. "Okay I was wondering what you thought of if Emi were to get a boyfriend?"

Daisuke looked at Taro his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "What the hell are you talking about!? Emi with a boyfriend I can't even imagine it," said Daisuke as he furrowed his brows. Then he thought of the boy that she invited to the event today. "Wait don't tell me Emi's going out with that Kentarou guy!?"

"No they're not, but I have this feeling that she likes him or that at least he likes her," said Taro.

"Well I can't really say that Emi isn't allowed to have a boyfriend but I don't think she's the type to get one," said Daisuke. He looked at Taro. "Why are you so worried about it though?"

"Well I don't want her to get in over her head especially with a guy like Kentarou," said Taro. He didn't want to bring up Michael's name because that would just cause too much of a complication.

"Well I know Em can take care of her own and if she does need us she knows that too," said Daisuke with a confident smile.

After hearing those words Taro felt a bit more relieved and felt that Emi would be able to handle her own. "Yeah I guess you're right," said Taro.

"Okay kid come on, stop brooding over Em. You have a gorgeous girlfriend waiting for you downstairs, it wouldn't be fair to her now would it to leave her alone with _our_ family," said Daisuke with a laugh. A laugh fell out of Taro's mouth as he got up. He could always count on Dai-nii to lift up his mood.

"Yeah Kin would be pissed if I just left her alone even though she knows Kaya and Emi right," said Taro as he walked down with Daisuke. When they got back outside he saw Kin sitting at one of the outside tables with his mother and younger sister. Daisuke saw that Taro was looking at them and shoved him that way.

"Just go already. You look like a lost puppy without her," said Daisuke with a laugh as he left to go wander the house and see what everyone was up to.

-

Emi walked into the den humming. Kentarou looked up at her and furrowed his brows. It was such an alien thing; to hear Emi humming.

He was starting to smile when he picked up on a scent that wasn't Emi. A scent of another person that was all over her. He went rigid the only way someone's scent could get on her, was through touching and he wanted to know who was touching her. Feeling the jealousy bubbling in him Kentarou fisted his hands. He knew he didn't have a right to think that she was his yet. He had years of torment to make up for still. He couldn't just expect her to wait for him to pay his due.

But to see her this happy, happier than he's ever seen her, makes him angry because he wants to be the one to make her smile like that. Trying to calm himself down Kentarou focused back on his text book.

Emi sauntered over to the table where Kentarou was sitting. She sat down right next to him and looked over his arm at what he had gotten started. "So how much do we have to do today?" asked Emi.

Kentarou tensed feeling Emi so close to him. He shifted away from her and then turned his whole body to look at her. "Well I've just been looking through the text book to see what it has in there about Egypt. So far there are only five pages and it's all really broad," said Kentarou.

"Oh well then I guess we'll have to boot up the computer," said Emi still all smiles as she went to turn on the computer. "So what exactly are we supposed to do again?"

"Well we were supposed to make a pamphlet about Egypt. Like a travel agent's pamphlet in order to sell the location with facts from history about it. So basically make a pamphlet about Egypt its more alluring points and some historical facts," said Kentarou as he looked over the handout that their teacher gave him.

"Okay I'll just Google some phrases and get the information and then we can start working on the pamphlet. Do we have to make a bibliography?" asked Emi as she typed in the password to the account that she made on the family computer.

"I don't know he didn't say anything but I think it would be better if we did," said Kentarou.

"Yeah that sounds good, okay so what do we want to focus on? The pyramids for sure, and the Nile river, right? What about all the gods? And their customs? Or should we just pick a few more known gods and talk about them? Like Anubis and Ra? The god of death and the god of sun they were always so interesting," said Emi.

Kentarou just looked at her and he couldn't help the smile that lit his face. "How do you know about their gods?" he asked.

"Have you never paid attention in class before?" asked Emi like it was the easiest answer in the world. Of course she had a love for history so she always paid attention and remembered everything that she wanted to know.

"Well not really and now isn't any different. Only difference is that my form of distraction changed," he said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Well that's not a good thing Kentarou we're graduating next year you have to start paying attention," said Emi as she turned around and saw him looking at her. She just smiled and turned back around.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We should get to work then huh? I'll go through the text book and you can find whatever you can online," said Kentarou as he turned his attention to the text book that was sitting opened in front of him.

They got down to work in utter silence for almost a straight hour. At the computer Emi was just close to going crazy. There was so much more information that she expected. She had printed out so many interesting things about Egypt but now she was sure her eyes were going to fall out of her head. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Then she turned around and looked at Kentarou. He was still hunched over the text book and had a note book full of notes. She saw he was starting to have frown lines on his face so she turned back to the computer and went onto YouTube. She typed in "South Park Kenny's voice and and face!" (Real clip! Intentionally added 'and' twice) It came up to a video that her younger brothers used to watch when they thought no one was watching them.

The first time she heard it she was shocked, back then she didn't know what south park was. Now she always laughed because in the beginning of this video the character Eric Cartman says a whole string of swear words and then at the end of it he says Barbra Streisand. It made her laugh so she decided, why not wake up Kentarou. So she turned up the volume to full blast and played the clip. She saw Kentarou jump and then laughed when she saw his expression.

"What the hell is that?" he asked as he looked over at Emi giggling away.

"It's a clip from South Park some American show," said Emi.

"Yeah but what the hell did it say? All I heard was cock and Barbra Streisand," said Kentarou with a laugh.

"It's a bunch of swear words. Wanna hear it again?" she asked and before he could respond she replayed the clip. They both started laughing. "You wanna stop for today?" Emi asks as she printed her final page of bibliography.

"Yes please I think my brain stopped working," said Kentarou as he closes the text book.

"Sounds good," said Emi as she brought over a pile of papers that she highlighted as she was doing her research and handed it to Kentarou.

"Yeah we can work on this tomorrow if you're free," said Kentarou.

"Yeah sure I'm off this weekend," said Emi with a smile.

"So you wanna come over to my house?" asked Kentarou. Emi looked at him and smiled.

"Sure I'll just figure out a ride situation and then I'll be over if you could just give me your address," said Emi.

"How about I pick you up? It'll save you the hassle of finding someone to drive you," said Kentarou.

"Yeah sure, now let's go join the rest of the family," said Emi as she stretched where she stood. Kentarou watched her and he was itching to hold her. To know that she was his and that he had been forgiven for all his misdoings in the past.

She looked at him and frowned. "Is something wrong? You don't look that great," she said and he gives her a smile.

"Gee thanks Emi way to make me feel good about myself," he said as he stands up and shoves his books in the backpack he brought.

"I didn't mean it like that, jeez." She says as she walked past him and kept on walking when she got to the door. He let out a laugh and felt all those uncomfortable feelings that Emi was with someone else, vanish. He chased after her and fell in step with her. The silence was as welcoming as it was to know that they were friends now.

-

By the time the last person left the house it was well past midnight. All the Takahashi's were still in the house still but they couldn't have been considered guests since this house was always their second home.

Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggled on one couch while Sesshomaru and Kara were sitting on another with their three kids. Remi was sitting dazed and rather annoyed that they weren't going home. Keira was sitting against her brother and younger sister bobbing her head against Hiro's shoulder as he watched the fireplace that was roaring in front of him. Izayoi and InuTaisho were sitting on the floor with Kaito and Reiji, both twins each had their heads in their grandparents' laps.

Izayoi was brushing Reiji's hair back as she looked over at Emi who was leaning against Daisuke. She was close to falling asleep as were many of the other kids in the room. Michael and Daniel were sprawled on the floor both in their own worlds.

Rin and Kohaku had already gone up to sleep because Aina wasn't feeling all too well. They took Rin's old room which was left as it was when she was child.

"Hey mom you look dead on your feet, go to sleep," said Daisuke as he leaned against the couch on the floor. He had his sister in his arms as he rested his head on her head.

"I'm not tired, I just don't want tonight to end," said Kagome with a smile as she linked her fingers with Inuyasha's.

"Yeah I know. I'm glad you liked today," said Daisuke with a grin as he looked at her.

"Yeah Mama did you like our performances?" asked Reiji who was looking up at his grandmother who was smiling down at him. He then turned his head towards his twin who was grinning.

"I loved everything you kids did today," said Kagome as she looked at her family. She couldn't help the feeling of love that welled out of her and the tears of joy that fell down her face.

"I know how you feel," said Inuyasha as he kissed her tears away.

"I am so grateful that I have all of you," said Kagome with a watery smile.

"Aw come on Mom don't start crying," said Kaito with a frown as he looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I just can't help it," said Kagome with a sniffle as she wiped away her tears. "Heh maybe I should go to sleep."

"Yeah some of these kids are already sleeping," said Sesshomaru as he looked at his own daughters. Keira was now sleeping and Remi's eyes were drooping. "Come on Hiro let's get the girls upstairs." Sesshomaru got up and picked up his oldest daughter who had dozed off completely. She was very light and short in height so it was no problem for Sesshomaru. He carried her upstairs with his family close behind. Hiro was walking with Remi who was half asleep. Kara looked around the room once more and bid them all goodnight.

"Maybe we should get to bed too," said Inuyasha.

He looked down at the floor where Cleo was sleeping beside Michael her newest favourite person in the group. Daisuke had gone and picked up the puppy sometime in the afternoon when he realized that they would probably sleepover. The puppy was more than thrilled since it had been ages since she had been there.

"Mother are there enough rooms available?" asked Inuyasha. He was unsure if all the rooms were left as they were since he hasn't had time to come over in quite some time himself.

"Everything is as it has been for decades," said Izayoi with a smile. "Come Reiji let's get you up to bed." Reiji smiled as he lets out a yawn.

"Okay Obaa-chan," said Reiji as he gets up and takes her hand so that she can get up. He rests his head on her shoulder and they both realize that Reiji is now as tall as his grandmother.

"My when did all you kids get so big?" asked Izayoi as she let out a laugh and ruffled Reiji's hair.

"You shouldn't have blinked Obaa-chan, cause you missed us growing up," said Kaito who was standing beside InuTaisho. They both grinned at her and she just laughed harder.

"Oh like that is even possible," said Izayoi as she linked her arm with Reiji and walked with him towards the stair.

"Good night Mama," said Reiji as he looked over to his mom.

"Good night sweetie," said Kagome as she watched her youngest children go upstairs.

"Okay so I guess we'll get going too," said Inuyasha as he got up. Kagome nodded and followed him. "Dai make sure you turn everything off okay and get everyone into a room before you pass out."

"Yeah Dad I will," said Daisuke as he looked at his father with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't go rolling your eyes at me, last time I let you boys stay up after we went to bed you crashed the game room and made such a big mess and you all passed out on the floor on top of each other."

Daisuke, Michael and Daniel all grinned up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just shook his head and walked towards the stairs with his wife.

When it was just the four of them Emi let out a deep yawn. "I think I'm gonna go sleep now," said Emi as she got up from the ground.

The three guys looked at her and nodded. "Yeah you look tired why don't you go sleep us guys are gonna hang right guys," said Daisuke.

"I think I wanna get some sleep too," said Michael as he looked at the puppy that was still sleeping against him.

Daisuke looked at Michael and then frowned. He turned his attention back to Daniel hoping that he won't go to sleep too. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep too Dan!?" he said with a whine.

"Not sleepy yet, plus I still gotta call Mal. I haven't talked to her for a few days now she's probably pissed at me," said Daniel with a sheepish smile.

"Okay you go call her and then we'll go crash Gramps' movie room," said Daisuke.

"Sounds good to me," said Daniel as he got up from the floor and stretched. Daisuke got up as well and grabbed the cordless phone for Daniel. He tossed it to Dan before walking towards the movie room. "Em can you turn the lights off on your way up?" asked Daisuke. Cleo twitched awake when Daisuke started talking and sleepily got up. She followed after Daisuke. He looked down at her and smiled as he picked up the puppy and took her with him.

"Yeah sure," she said with a yawn as she started walking towards the exit of the room. She flicked off the light while Michael was still in the room and had a sleepy smile on her face when she heard his protests for the dark. She stood by the doorway and waited for him to come over to her.

"Thanks for leaving me in the dark," he said with a grin as he took her hand in his. Emi looked down at her hand and then up at him. He was still grinning and she couldn't help the smile that came up on her face.

"No problem," she said as she continued to walk towards the stairs.

"So where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" asked Michael as he laced his fingers with hers. He felt so content with just holding her hand.

"Well you can take one of the guest rooms like I'm going to do," said Emi as she led him through the halls until they came up to the bedroom wing. "Okay just pick any room and it's yours for the night."

"Finally get my own bed to sleep on." Michael grinned at her and quietly opened the first room he could find. It was a simple themed room with light blue walls, ivory beddings and white curtains. It had a small vanity and a large closet. The window looked out over the side of the yard where the lawn was all grass and a few spruce trees. "This room is so pretty," he said.

"Yeah Obaa-chan picked the colour scheme, now go and sleep I still have t go find a room," said Emi with a smile as she stood just inside the room. Michael looked at her and he knew that he wanted her to stay with him; just so they could talk for a bit longer. He didn't want her to go but knew better than to force her.

"Okay then, good night. I'll see you in the morning?" asked Michael as he took a step forward.

"Yeah you'll see me in the morning," said Emi as she took a step back coming in full contact with the wall. She braced her hands on the wall and looked into Michael misty green eyes. Michael was looking right back at her hazel ones. He bent down and captured her lips. She didn't hesitate this time around and instead let herself get lost in the moment. Her arms that were on either side of her seemed to move on its own and wrapped themselves around Michael's waist. He cradled her face as he kissed her sweetly, with a kind of tenderness that would make any girl weak in the knees.

When they pulled apart all Emi could do was stare up at him. Michael smiled softly at her and gave her one more peck. "Good night Emi." He stepped away and watched her stand there.

"Oh yeah...... good night," she said as she left the room and went to find her own. As she walked down the hall she could still feel the touch of his hands on her face and his lips against hers. It was such a wonderful feeling. It was as if she was walking on water; that wondrous feeling.

As she found an empty room Emi floated over to the bed and fell on it with a whoosh. Letting out a sigh she hugged a pillow and went to sleep. Her dreams consisted of a dark haired prince with dark alluring eyes.

-

Kentarou dropped Asato and Chisa after they left the mansion. He was heading home when he took an unexpected turn towards the school. He pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car. He wandered down towards the school field and sat down in the middle of it. He lay down right in the center and looked up at the stars. It was such a peaceful night but that wasn't how he was feeling at the moment.

His mind was full with thoughts of Emi. Her laughter, her smile, and the way she smacks someone when they try to be funny. All those things about her were only making him want her more. He knew she wasn't looking at him in the same way but he couldn't help it. Plus she has never lashed out at him after he kissed her so that had to be some sort of sign right?

Letting out a sigh Kentarou ignored his thoughts and just got lost in the stars in the sky. He was trying to find constellations when his phone went off. Anxious to see who called him Kentarou pulled out his phone. When he saw the caller ID he let out another sigh. It was home calling. He picked up the phone and was immediately bombarded with female blubbering.

"Yumi-nee what happened?!" he asked not able to make out what she was saying.

"Ken, Etsu-nee she collapsed. I don't know what to do and I don't have a car," said Yumi. Kentarou could hear the sobs in her voice.

"Oh shit okay hold on I'll be home as fast as I can," said Kentarou as he jumped up and ran to his car. He turned the ignition and gunned it out of the parking lot towards his house. When he pulled up in front of his house he saw his sister standing by the door. Kentarou left the car on as he ran to his sister.

Her dark blue hair was rumpled even though it was pulled back. Her silver blue eyes were panicked as she looked at her younger brother.

"Yumi-nee what happened?" asked Kentarou.

"Etsu-nee just collapsed. She was putting Leiko to bed and then just fell to the ground," said Yumi.

"Where are Leiko and Etsu-nee?" asked Kentarou as he pushed past his frantic sister.

"Leiko is sitting with Etsu-nee up stairs in Etsu-nee's old room," said Yumi as she followed her younger brother.

"Okay I'll get Etsu-nee you get Leiko and drive okay?" asked Kentarou as he tossed his keys to his sister.

He walked upstairs and found his sister lying on the ground. Leiko was pushing back Etsu's hair with tears streaming down her face. When she saw Kentarou she looked up at him as she would look up at her father: full of worship; knowing that he would solve everything.

"Ken-onii-chan! What happened to Mama!?" she cried as she held Etsu's hand.

"I'm not sure sweetheart but everything is going to be alright. We'll fix her all up okay?" he said with a reassuring smile. Leiko sniffled but nodded her head.

"Make sure the baby is okay too okay Ken-onii-chan," she said with another sniffle.

"Of course, now let's go," said Kentarou as he pulled her away from Etsu so that he could pick up his sister. She was unconscious, maybe she just fainted. He hoped that that was all it was. He carried his older sister all the way to the car and strapped her in beside Leiko. He got in beside her so that he could keep an eye on her while Yumi drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Yumi went ahead to get a doctor for Etsu. When they were admitted the doctor looked at Etsu and did a few tests. When he was done he pulled aside Kentarou and Yumi. Both siblings looked very worried and it just brought a smile to the doctor's face.

"Don't worry your sister is fine. She is in her seventh month right, well during this period women go through high and low blood pressure. Your sister has low blood pressure so any quick movements can cause a dizzy spell and if she doesn't stop to rest; her body will kind of react on its own so that she gets her rest. So she just fainted because of the low blood pressure nothing too serious, as long as the baby is okay I'd say, which it is by the way," said the doctor.

"Oh thank god, I wasn't sure what it was because when Etsu-nee was pregnant with Leiko she never went through any of this," said Yumi.

"Yeah thanks doctor. She should be fine to take home then right?" asked Kentarou.

"Of course there is nothing wrong with her. In fact she should be waking up pretty soon," said the doctor.

"Okay well we'll take her home now then," said Kentarou as he and his sister went back into the room. Leiko was snuggled in bed against her mom fast asleep and Etsu was rubbing her back. When she saw her siblings she smiled a wry smile.

"So what am I doing in a hospital?" she asked.

"Well you collapsed and we didn't know what it was so we brought you here," said Kentarou with a frown. "You know you could have told us that you could faint around this time of your pregnancy."

"Oh I'm sorry. Leiko and I were playing before we put her to bed and before I could settle myself down I fainted it was no big deal you guys would have just tucked me in with her and it would have been fine," said Etsu with her bright smile.

"Yeah sure," said Yumi. "Like we'd just tuck you in when you collapse like that! Seriously Nee-chan you should be a little more cautious while you're pregnant." Yumi was mad as she always gets with their oldest sister.

"I'm sorry, jeez it's not like I wanted to faint. Now can we go home? I want to sleep in my bed," said Etsu with a sigh.

"Yeah come on I'll help you up," said Kentarou as he walked up to his sister and helped her out of the bed. Yumi took Leiko in her arms and the four left the hospital. Kentarou let out a sigh as he walked with his older sister.

"What's wrong with you? Oh is it that girl again!? You did go to her house today didn't you?" asked Etsu with a grin.

"Yeah I did but that's not what I'm sighing about. I'm just sighing over the fact that you made us worry about you like that. You do know that Yumi-nee is right, right? If you were to have fallen on your stomach you could have lost the baby and at this stage of your pregnancy that could complicate your own health too."

"Oh you guys worry too much," said Etsu.

"You worry too little Etsu-nee! Seriously be a bit more careful or else Yasuo will be yelling at us for the rest of our lives," said Kentarou with a serious face but it just made Etsu laugh. When he glared at her she tried to stop.

"Okay... okay I'll be more careful I promise," said Etsu as she pulled Kentarou closer to her for a one armed hug.

"Thanks," he said as he hugged her back. He sat in the back with her and Leiko. He held Leiko in his arms as she slept.

Looking out the window Kentarou could only think that it was quite an eventful day.

-

Kentarou barely slept all night. He was still worried about his sister, so much so that he slept in the same room as her just to make sure that nothing would happen. Not that he slept, dozed was more the word. He kept drifting in and out of sleep that he could say that he only got maybe an hour of sleep at most.

He glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was only six thirty. Letting out a sigh he wandered out of the room. He headed to the washroom and opted to have a shower. He stripped off his clothing and wandered into the shower still dazed a little from the lack of sleep. He turned on the water and let it beat down on him as he stood there. His thoughts wandered around in circles in his mind. Going from his sister to Emi and then back again.

It was such a hard thing for him to have to worry about his sisters like this because his father never really cared enough to take care of the kids since his mother died. He was never the same only thinking of work. He barely smiled and never once told them that he loved them it had become a house of no love. So ever since his mom died the three siblings always took care of each other.

After his shower Kentarou wandered back to his own room only to find Leiko standing by the door of the room she was sleeping in. Kentarou was still clad in a towel as he went to his niece and picked her up.

"What's wrong Lei?" he asked as he rocked her in his arms.

"I miss Papa, when is he coming back? I want to go home!" she cried into his shoulder. Kentarou just held her close. She must have had another bad dream.

"He'll be back in a few more days sweetheart, now do you want to come hang out with me for a little while?" asked Kentarou. Leiko just nodded her head. Kentarou smiled. She wasn't as lively as she used to be because Yasuo was gone for too long.

"Ken-nii-chan can we play outside today?" asked Leiko. Kentarou frowned as he looked at her.

"I can't today because a friend is coming over to work on a project but maybe you can help us," said Kentarou as he placed her on his bed. "Now can you do me a favour and close your eyes real quick?"

"Okay!" she said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Kentarou pulled on his boxers under his towel and then a pair of sweatpants before he told her to stop. "So who is your friend? Is it that stinky Remi person?" asked Leiko. Like the rest of her family she was a full wolf demon and her nose was just as sensitive as the rest of the family.

"No you brat she's not coming here," said Kentarou with a wry smile.

"Oh then is it that Kisuke person? He was pretty," said Leiko.

"Nope but if you want I can tell him to come and you two can get to know each other!" said Kentarou with an evil grin this time.

"Oh can he!? Please Ken-nii-chan!?" asked Leiko her vivid smile on full blast.

"I guess he can then, we'll just wait a bit before we call or he'll be grumpy," said Kentarou. "Now let's get you cleaned up and then I'll make you breakfast okay?"

"Okay!" said Leiko as she watched him pull a shirt over his head. She reached her arms out to him and he just looked at her with a raised brow. "Please!" was all she said.

"I think you can walk Miss Princess," said Kentarou as he walked out of the room. Leiko let out a huff but ran after him nonetheless.

-

The loud sound of a phone was blaring in the quiet room as the form on the bed shifted, annoyed by the noise. Grabbing the phone and turning it on, there was a cheery voice on the other line.

"Hey Kisuke!" said Leiko with a happy smile.

"Huh? Who is this?" asked Kisuke as he let out a loud yawn and got up on his bed.

"It's me don't you know me?" asked Leiko. Kisuke frowned and looked at his phone then he heard whispering on the other line.

"Uh is this my sweetheart Leiko-chan?" he asked with a smile when he finally put two and two together.

"Yay you got it right!" said Leiko with a clap of her hand, and in doing so dropped the phone on the floor. Kisuke was still listening and couldn't help the laugh when he heard Ken scolding Leiko for dropping his phone.

"Hey Kisuke, sorry man my niece just decided that she wanted to talk to you. I think she has a thing for you," said Ken in a whisper. Kisuke laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well that's cute I guess," said Kisuke.

"Yeah, so hey do you want to come over today? I have to do my history project and I kinda promised Leiko that you could come over and keep her company," said Kentarou.

"Well I guess I can't let you break that promise now can I?" said Kisuke.

"Sweet thanks man, so can you come over soon?" he asked. "That way I can go pick up Emi while you stay at the house with Leiko."

"Uh that's fine and all but where is your sister?" asked Kisuke.

"She's home but she had a scare last night that kind of spooked us so I don't really want her to take care of Leiko, she needs to rest," said Kentarou.

"Okay then I'll be there in an hour's time," said Kisuke.

"Okay see you soon," said Kentarou as he hung up the phone. He turned back to Leiko who was sprawled on the floor. She had her colouring book out in front of her and was busy with that. So Kentarou turned his attention back to the phone and dialled Emi's cell phone number.

The phone was picked up after one ring. The voice on the other line was still groggy with sleep.

"Hey Emi it's me Kentarou, did I wake you?" asked Ken as he looked at his watch and saw that it was just shy of nine.

"Uh no I was in the process of getting up, so what's up?" asked Emi as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh well I was just checking to see when you wanted to come over for the project," said Kentarou.

"Oh right well we ended up staying over at the mansion so I'm still here," said Emi with a yawn as she stretched in the bed.

"Oh well then you'll be a while before you can get over here huh?" asked Kentarou with a frown. He just wanted to see her again as soon as he could.

"No I just need to get home... if you could give me a ride home then I can come over sooner!" said Emi with a smile as she shuffled off the king sized bed and wandered to the dresser where she left her glasses. She put it on and blinked back the astonishment when she saw that her hair was a total mess and she had a trail of drool down her face. Blushing even though she knew no one could see her Emi wiped away the drool and combed out her hair.

"Yeah sure I can come right now if you'd like," said Kentarou.

"Uh how about you leave in about half an hour so that I can get a little freshened up?" she asked.

"Okay that's fine," said Kentarou with a sigh and then he saw Leiko and realized that he wouldn't be able to leave her alone even though Etsu was around.

"You don't sound like its fine," said Emi with a laugh that could be heard in her voice.

"No it is fine, besides my niece is here and I'm taking care of her until someone else can take care of her," said Kentarou.

"Oh you have a niece?" asked Emi just a little surprised. She hadn't known that Kentarou even had any siblings.

"Yeah my older sister is staying with us while her husband is away on a business trip. They have a four year old and she woke up early so we're hanging out right now. My other sister is passed out as well so I the only one up," said Kentarou.

"Oh okay so then call me when you're ready to come I should be ready by then," said Emi.

"Okay I'll see ya soon," said Kentarou with a smile. He hung up the phone and turned back to Leiko. "Okay Lei we need to get Kisuke over soon so how about you go call him again huh?"

Leiko looked up at Ken with a bright smile and Ken couldn't help but laugh as he redialled Kisuke's number to tell him to get his but over as fast as possible.

-

Emi walked out of the room she slept in and found the closest washroom where she got cleaned up. She took a five minute shower and crept back into the room where she changed back into her clothes from the day before. She stood in front of the dresser and combed out her hair. It fell in dark thick ropes. She put on her glasses once more and sat down on her bed. She waited for the phone to ring for ten minutes but after awhile decided to head downstairs.

On her way down she heard the TV going on the second floor. When she got to the sound she found Daniel and Daisuke sleeping on the couches in the entertainment room. The TV was left on a random channel. Emi let out a smile as she walked into the room and switched off the TV before her dad woke up and saw that they had done it again.

As she was stepping out of the room Cleo woke up. She was stuck between the couch and Daisuke and was whimpering to get out.

"Oh Cleo how did you sleep there sweetie?" asked Emi as she went and picked up the little puppy cradling her in her arms. Cleo just snuggled closer.

"I guess I should take you outside huh?" Emi looked down at the puppy and she just looked up at her with the big blue eyes of hers.

Emi headed out of the house into the front yard she let Cleo down and the little puppy ran to the grass to do her morning business. Emi watched the puppy run around finding the perfect spot and sat down on the steps. The sun was out this morning which was a nice change. She raised her head up to the sunlight closing her eyes and letting it wash over her face.

A pretty smile spread over her face when Kagome found her daughter sitting outside. She had been taking a walk around the yard with Inuyasha early in the morning since Kagome had a coughing fit earlier in the morning.

They both walked over to their daughter blocking the sun from her face. Emi opened her eyes and looked up at her parents. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome as she both smiled at her.

"Mom, Dad? What are you guys doing up so early?" asked Emi.

"We just couldn't get to sleep so we thought we'd go for a walk. Relive some of our younger years before we got married," said Kagome with a smile.

"Yeah so what are you doing up Em?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his daughter with a brow raised.

"Well I'm going to Kentarou's house in a bit he's coming to pick me up soon," said Emi with a sheepish smile.

"Oh and who is Kentarou again?" asked Kagome

"He was here yesterday. Don't you remember? He was working on the history project with me, I'm going over to his house today to do the diorama," said Emi.

"Okay well as long as it's for school," said Inuyasha with a frown.

"Of course Dad why else would I go to his house?" she asked like it was obvious.

"Well he's a good looking boy, and if my eyes aren't deceiving me then I swear his eyes were only for you last night," said Inuyasha. He was and always be protective of the women he loves.

"Okay why does everyone keep saying that I have no intention of anything like that," said Emi.

"I hope you're telling the truth," said Inuyasha.

"Of course I am, you could tell if I wasn't couldn't you since you are part demon," said Emi with a sarcastic tone. Inuyasha furrowed his brows at his daughter. Kagome looked between them and tried to stifle her giggles.

"Oh honey she's got you there. Plus you should know better than to think that Emi would be interested in men right now. She has her future writing career in mind don't you honey?" asked Kagome with a wink.

"Exactly," said Emi with a defiant tone. She eyed Inuyasha challenging him to talk back and just as he was about to Emi's cell phone went off. She looked at it and saw Kentarou's number. She picked it up and turned away from her parents.

"Hey Emi I'm almost at the house I hope I'm not too early," said Kentarou.

"Oh no you're just on time actually," said Emi with a smile.

"Okay sweet well I just turning into the street," said Kentarou.

"Okay well I'm already outside so I'll just see you in a few," said Emi as she said bye. He hung up too and drove up in front of the gate. Emi looked past her parents at Kentarou. Her smile brightened and for some reason seeing him step out of his car and stand in the sunlight made her heart skip a beat.

She walked past her parents and went up to the gate, but before she could make it to the gate she heard Inuyasha clear his throat.

"Can I say hi? Since I didn't really get time to talk to him yesterday?" asked Inuyasha. Emi let out a sigh but just nodded her head.

They stepped up to the gate and motioned for it to be opened. Once the gate was opened Kentarou stepped over to them. He smiled at Emi and then turned his full attention to Inuyasha who was like his idol.

"Good morning Takahashi-san," said Kentarou with his hand held out. Inuyasha looked at the boy and sized him up. He seemed decent enough. Inuyasha studied him a bit more and then took his hand. He shook it and could feel the tension in the boy's back seeping away.

"It is a good morning... Kentarou was it? Why do I feel like I've seen you somewhere before?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh dad he was here all day yesterday," said Emi.

"I know that but I swear I've seen you somewhere before," said Inuyasha. He looked at the boy who was dressed stylishly in a pair of dark blue jeans, a trendy white shirt that had a royal blue line coming up one side of the shirt. He had sunglasses that were sitting atop his head. "Now I remember you work with Emi... you're Remi's boyfriend aren't you?"

"Oh well we broke up a few weeks ago actually," said Kentarou. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at that as he let go of Ken's hand.

"Oh and why did that happen?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I don't think I have the right to say anything about that sir. When and if Remi is ready to tell you then she will but I honestly don't think it's my place to say anything," said Kentarou.

"Well I guess if you say it like that it's none of our business," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yes it's none of our business at all... so we can leave Emi with her friend while we take Cleo back into the house," said Kagome as she tugged at her husband.

Inuyasha didn't move an inch.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome in her menacing voice and he turned to looked at her. She was glaring at him and he let out a sigh.

"Well I can't leave my lady waiting, you two be good, or else," said Inuyasha. "Ow geez I was just joking!" said Inuyasha with a laugh when Kagome pulled at his ear so he would stop trying to scare the boy.

"Bye you two have fun and make sure you get the project done," said Kagome with a smile as she waved over her shoulder.

"Thanks mom, I'll call when I'm coming home," said Emi as she turned back to Kentarou. "Well that's my parents; in a nutshell they're crazy."

"I think they're amazing, you're mom looks so good for her con—oh I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about that," said Kentarou as he looked at her with apology.

"No it's okay, it's true though I think that being with the family and not having to worry about school is doing her a world of good," said Emi as she stepped closer to him. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Emi hadn't realized how beautiful his eyes were such a deep and mesmerizing blue.

Kentarou smiled at her and then stepped away. "Okay well we should get you home so you can change then it's off to my house," said Ken as he opened the door for her.

Emi blinked feeling a little dizzy and then looked at him. He was still smiling at her and she tried not to blush as she walked towards the car and got in. He skirted the car and then jumped in himself. He started the car and headed towards her house.

After driving for fifteen minutes they pulled up in front of Emi's house. "Okay well you go get changed I'll just wait for you here," said Ken as he unlocked the doors.

"Aren't you gonna come in? You know where everything in the house is anyways," said Emi as she opened up the door.

"Are you sure? No one else is home," said Kentarou.

"Yeah so? I don't mind plus I have to gather some of my supplies before we leave," said Emi with a reassuring smile.

"Okay if you say so," said Ken as he turned off his car and followed her into the house. When they were inside Emi went straight up the stairs and told Ken to make himself comfortable.

Ken wandered into the living room and walked up to the fireplace mantle. Sitting on top of the mantle were many framed pictures. There was a picture of Emi in pigtails in a bright pink dress. She must have been two or three years old. She was smiling from ear to ear with a missing tooth. He brushed his fingers across the picture and then turned his attention to another picture. This one was of when Emi was a few years older maybe nine or ten. She had a bathing suit on, her hair was dripping wet and she was sitting on top of her older brother's shoulder. It was taken at a beach. Emi was giggling in the picture from when Kentarou could tell and he noticed that Daisuke was dry except for where Emi was sitting. It was probably why she was giggling.

He realized that their family was very close knit, and they all loved each other more than themselves. He let out a sigh, he wondered what life would have been like if his mother was still around now. Would they all be as happy as the Takahashi's were now? Would he be able to talk to his father how Emi talks with her parents?

Unwanted tears were forming in Ken's eyes as he thought about his mother. He cursed his stupidity at them and tried to wipe them away. As he turned his attention away from the pictures he saw Emi watching him. Her eyes held worry as she stepped closer to him.

"Hey are you okay? What happened?" asked Emi as she touched his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened," said Kentarou as he looked down at his feet. "So did you get everything?"

"No there's something wrong, you were crying Kentarou, what happened?" asked Emi as she pushed his head up so that they could look at each other. There were still tears in his eyes and he just closed his eyes. "Ken... don't cry," said Emi as she moved without noticing it and pulled him into her arms. "Please don't cry." She whispered into his ears as she stroked his back.

Those words just made the tears fall more fiercely. "This is not how I wanted you to see me," he said trying to laugh but it just got muddled by the sniffles.

"It's okay, you can cry with me I don't mind," said Emi as she pulled him down onto the couch and they sat there for a while in utter silence. Kentarou's hand found hers and they linked their fingers. His head was resting on hers and even their heart beats synced so that they were like one being joined by their hands.

Ken looked at Emi and knew that she was the only one who had ever been able to bring his mind to peace. He had never felt so at peace until this very moment. He looked down at her and grazed his nose against her cheek.

Emi looked at him just a little confused. She raised a brow in the form of her question and Ken just sighed.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"I want to kiss you again," he said with a faltering smile as he watched her face for a reaction. Emi's eyes were surprisingly calm as she searched his face. The slightest hint of a smile crossed over it as she turned towards him.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You drive me crazy Emi, absolutely crazy," he said as he brought his other hand up to her face brushing it through her hair. She unconsciously leaned into his touch as if it was something she was already used to.

"Why would I drive you crazy? I'm just plain old Emi," she said with a flutter in her stomach. It was a different feeling as if she was rooted in the ground but also floating away at the same time.

"Because you're the only person who can calm my mind and take my breath away at the same time. I don't know what it is about you Em but I just can't help getting pulled by you," said Kentarou with a sigh as he rubbed his nose against her.

Emi just watched him closely their eyes linked just as their hands were. She didn't want him to know that she was captured by him from the moment their eyes had met. Her heart started beating in anticipation and it was something that she had never felt before. She realized that when Michael had kissed her it was a comfortable thing but not with this same heart palpitating that she was feeling right now.

Kentarou watched her and wondered what she was thinking. Her eyes were shifting and he could see the heat rise to her cheeks, but she didn't stray her gaze from his. He wanted to close the gap between them but he didn't want to be the one to do it. He wanted her to come to him instead of pursuing her all the time. As he thought of this he felt her body come closer to his and her hand lightly touch his face before her lips found his. His eyes were wide with astonishment as he looked at her.

She closed her hazel eyes and pressed her lips firmly to his. She tried to coax him into a deeper kiss which he finally complied to when he snapped out of his shock. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and melted into the kiss.

Emi knew that this was right; every fibre in her body was telling her that this was meant to happen. She leaned in a bit more just before pulling away. He followed her though and gave her one more soft and loving kiss.

The stared at each other and Kentarou was the first one to speak. "So what was that?" asked Ken with a whoosh of breath.

"I guess you're not the only one getting pulled in," she said with a smile as she rested her head against his shoulder. "You know I've never thought that I would willingly be kissing _you_ of all people."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry for ever hurting you Em, will you let me make it up to you?" he asked as he found her hands again and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked with a smile as she watched their hands.

"Go out with me?" he asked while looking down at her.

Emi looked up at him then and looked scared for a split second. Then her gaze went back down to their hands which seemed to fit so perfectly together.

"I don't think I'm ready to do something like that..." she said in a quiet whisper.

"Why not? I promise to make you feel happy," said Ken as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm scared..." she said with barely a whisper. He didn't hear her and bent his head closer.

"What did you say Em?" he asked quietly.

"I'm scared... I'm really scared of this kind of thing," said Emi was she covered her face with his shoulder.

Ken was astonished with what she said. In the past few weeks of his friendship with her he thought that she was such a strong person and that she didn't have any fears of this kind. He didn't think that she would be scared like he was.

"There's nothing to be scared of Emi," said Ken.

"Yes there is, I've never been in a relationship and I'm scared to be in one," said Emi still keeping her head pressed in his shoulder.

"I'm a little scared too," said Ken in a whisper. Emi looked up at him then.

"Why are you scared?" she asked.

"Because it's you, I don't know if I'll do right by you or not. What if I mess up and lose you. So you scare me but you're worth it to try, I hope you can say the same thing for me," said Ken.

Emi didn't say anything for a bit and then looked up at him. "I don't think I can be with anyone at the moment Ken. Not yet anyways, but I don't mind hanging out with you," said Emi.

"Okay that's reasonable, so then how about we date first?" he asked with a smile hoping that she would smile too. She looked at him and his trick worked. Her dazzling smile shone through and she looked up at him.

"I don't mind going on a date. You'll be my first date," said Emi with a smile.

"Okay well then we will go somewhere special soon okay?" he asked as he looked down at her. Emi nodded and unconsciously licked her lips as she looked at his face. Ken's gaze followed her tongue and he bent down to kiss her once more.

She kissed him right back and could feel that knot in the pit of her stomach slowly unravel and disappear. They both pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Well we should go now and work on our project," said Emi.

"Yeah let's get going then," said Ken as he got up off the couch and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up beside him. "So did you get all your supplies?"

"Oh right I didn't, hold on let me just go grab them," said Emi as she ran into the art room and bundled a bunch of paints and brushes into a bag. Then she pulled out some papers and bottles of glitter and other junk that she could find before running back down to Ken. He stood there at the entrance bent down to his feet putting his shoes on. When he looked up he saw her standing at the middle of the stairs watching him and he grinned.

He felt like they were already a couple and that they were ready to head out somewhere together just to spend some time together. Too bad they were just going to his house, he thought.

"So you all ready?" he asked.

"Yup," said Emi as she made it down the rest of the steps. Ken grabbed the bag from Emi and opened the door for her. "Well aren't you sweet. If only you were like this when we first met huh," she said with a laugh.

"Well you're never going to let me live this one down are you?" he said with a half laugh.

"Like I said before you'll have to work for it," said Emi as she pushed him out of the house and locked the door again before wandering past him to his car.

Ken just watched her walk and shook his head with a laugh. He followed after feeling like a million bucks.

-

**A/N:** **So it's been way over a month since the last update and I apologize! But what can you do when life catches up to you? And I've told you guys that my sister is getting married so when I'm not at work I'm usually stuck doing something for the wedding seeing that I'm a part of the bridal party! So much to do I never have time but I've been able to finally get an update in! And I'm trying to get another chapter written soon! Please just be patient! And thanks for everyone who still keeps an eye out for my stories! Thanks for reading too! Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Ch 20: Building a Foundation

**Living in Misery  
****Chapter 20:** Building a Foundation

_X XX X_

"_I didn't know you liked this kind of music too!"  
-Emi-_

"_There's a lot you don't know about me."  
__-Kentarou-_

"_You know just because I agreed to go on a date with you doesn't mean you can kiss me whenever you want!"  
__-Emi-_

"_Have I ever told you that you look best when you smile?"  
__-Kentarou-_

_X XX X_

Emi and Kentarou had walked into his house and all they heard was a little girl's laughter and a deep chuckle. They wandered into the house and found Kisuke lying on the ground with Leiko on top of him as she was teaching him the patty cake hand game. Every time he would mess up she would start laughing.

"Come on Kisuke like this!" she said as she showed him against his hands.

"Okay sweetheart let's try it one more time I think I got the hang of it now!" said Kisuke with genuine enthusiasm.

Emi watched the two interact and saw a whole new light to another person in her school who was a total jerk at school. Kisuke was interacting with a little girl as if she was the only person he wanted to spend his day with. It was so sweet to watch that she didn't want to disturb them.

Kentarou on the other hand had different ideas. He walked right into the room and interrupted them. "Hey kiddo I'm back and I brought my friend with me."

Leiko looked up at Kentarou and jumped off of Kisuke. She ran into his arms and waited for him to pick her up. He laughed and picked her up this time around. Leiko looked at Emi and studied her. She liked Emi's glasses the most they looked really pretty and she was really pretty too. Her scent was really sweet too like a hint of vanilla.

"I like her Ken-onii-chan! She smells really nice," said Leiko with a smile as she held onto Kentarou her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I like her too kiddo. I didn't know she smelled nice though let me check," said Kentarou with a wicked grin as he walked back to Emi and pressed his nose against her neck. He took a sniff and then kissed her quickly before Leiko could notice. "Yeah she does smell nice too." He was smiling from ear to ear when he saw how red Emi had gone from what he just did.

He was glad to see that she reacts to what he does to her. It was a definite step up from the anger she used to feel before.

Kisuke watched them and couldn't help but smirk. The ugly duckling was finally starting to grow up and quite beautifully at that. Kentarou was already claiming her for sure and Kisuke couldn't be happier for his friend; she seemed worlds better than Remi. Remi may be hot but she was such an ugly person on the inside and that wasn't something that Kentarou needed; with all that he's lived through in his family he needs someone who is capable of being nice to him and Kisuke could tell that they would actually make a good pair. Now that she was starting to show her true self.

He wondered if she wouldn't like him since he was always helping out with all the bullying in the past. He waited to see her reaction so he just sat up and watched her.

Emi let out a deep breath as she glared at Kentarou for doing what he did after she recouped from her embarrassment.

"What was that all about?!" she hissed as she smacked Ken on the arm.

"Well Lei said you smelled nice so I thought I'd see if she was telling the truth or not," said Ken with a shrug.

"Well don't do it again!" said Emi as she walked past him into the room only to come to a stop in front of Kisuke who was still sitting on the floor cross-legged. He had a smirk on his face as he looked up at her and she felt flustered and small.

"Hey," he said casually as he got up.

"Uh... hi," said Emi as she looked at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Kentarou watched the two and wondered if Emi would lash out at him or stay quiet. He never really physically hurt her but Kisuke was always with them when they picked on her. Thinking back now Kentarou realized that Kisuke never really picked on anyone he would just be a quiet spectator.

Hoping that they would learn to like each other Kentarou just stood with Leiko by the door; waiting.

"So... what's up Takahashi?" asked Kisuke as he stood in front of Emi with a smile on his face. It wasn't condescending or spiteful it was a genuine smile and Emi could tell.

Emi just smiled and stared into his eyes, a stunning green. She never realized that he had green eyes. "Nothing we were just going to go work on our project. I hear you have a date with Kentarou's niece today," said Emi with the same smile.

"Yup me and my sweetheart are going to paint the town red today, right sweetheart?" asked Kisuke as he looked over at Leiko.

Leiko heard what he said and twisted her face into a frown. "But Kisuke we're not going to paint the town! We're going to play together!" she said in a whine. When the other three heard that they all started laughing.

"When Kisuke said that, he meant that you guys are going to have a lot of fun," said Kentarou as he put Leiko down on the ground.

"Oh okay! Can we go play now?" asked Leiko still not understanding but couldn't really care about it.

"Uh sounds good, but first how about we go raid the kitchen? I'm starving," said Kisuke. Kentarou looked over at Emi and remembered that he had picked her up right after she got up so she probably didn't eat either.

"How about we all go grab something to eat? You haven't eaten anything yet right Emi?" asked Kentarou as he walked over to her.

"Yeah sure I actually am hungry," said Emi.

So Kentarou grabbed her hand and led her towards the kitchen. Kisuke had already gone ahead of them with Leiko in his arms so Kentarou pulled her just a smidge closer to him. Emi looked up at him and raised a brow.

"What you said we could try to date and this is how I do it," he said with a broad smile. Emi only shook her head but linked her fingers with his. She was starting to feel so comfortable with him, even more than Taro and Michael. She wondered if that was the basis of falling in love with someone.

Shrugging out her thoughts Emi walked beside Kentarou until they were at the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen Kentarou made Emi sit on one of the stools while he grabbed a bunch of things to eat.

"You know I can help make something," said Emi with a frown when she saw that the other three were not even paying attention to her.

Both boys looked at her and said, "No!"

"And why not?" asked Emi.

"Because you're a guest and I didn't take you out anywhere to eat," said Kentarou.

"Well Kisuke is a guest too!" said Emi in her defence.

"Well he's like a brother to me and practically lives in this house so you can't really call him a guest anymore," said Kentarou.

"Yeah that about sums it up," said Kisuke with a grin. He placed Leiko on the counter so that she could help make the sandwiches.

Emi gave up in defeat and turned her attention to the room itself. The kitchen itself was very withdrawn, everything was in its meticulous place but there was no warmth added to it... no love of a family. The stool that she was sitting at was place along the counter. The kitchen table was set up perfectly off to one side of the kitchen with only four chairs as its companion; there were no place mats or center pieces. It was all just bare.

The fridge was a plain black and again it was bare save for a picture that was withered and yellow. Emi wondered if the family was even close, but then just looking at Kentarou and Leiko you'd have to believe they were so why did the house feel so empty?

Lost in her own thoughts Emi didn't even notice that the boys had finished making their special food and had brought it over to the counter where she was sitting. Kentarou had decided to stand behind her and box her in. She didn't even notice until he leaned over to grab a sandwich himself.

Emi turned around then and glared at him. "Have you ever heard of personal space?" she said in a snippy voice.

"No actually I haven't," said Kentarou with a grin as he held out the sandwich he took a bite out of in front of her mouth. "Say 'ah.'"

Kisuke gave out a wry smile but did the same thing to Leiko who took a generous bite out of it.

Emi on the other hand wasn't all too pleased to this spectacle especially in front of people. "Stop treating me like this! I'm not—" as she was speaking Kentarou shoved the sandwich into Emi's mouth forcing her to take the bite.

Frustrated and amused all at once Emi swallowed the food and then looked Kentarou square in the eye. "Peanut butter and Jelly that's all you guys can make?" she asked and then started to laugh.

Kentarou, who found her laugh so mesmerizing, just stared at her. He couldn't help but feel like he was in the presence of something spectacular. When Emi realized that he was staring at her in their close proximity she leaned as far back as she could only to be stopped by the counter.

Kentarou just grinned at her and leaned in all the way. Emi closed her eyes thinking that he was going to kiss her. A part of her was anticipating it and another part was hoping he wouldn't. When no impact came she opened her eyes to see that Kentarou was leaning over her to get to the plate of sandwiches. She looked at him and he was still grinning.

"Oh you're such a jerk!" she said as she shoved him and got up off the stool.

"Oh come on that was too priceless! You actually wanted me to do it too!" he said between fits of laughter.

Emi knew her face was red but she kept her cool. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to start the project. The faster we finish the faster I can leave here!" she said with a clip in her voice.

Kentarou watched her walk away and quickly called her back. "Okay sorry don't go Em!" he pleaded. Emi didn't even stop she just kept walking.

So Kentarou ran around the counter and grabbed her arm. "Seriously come back you haven't had breakfast yet Emi, just sit down I'll stay away from you, promise," he said with a childish smile.

It made Emi's heart melt and she gave in right away. "Oh okay fine," she said and turned back around into the kitchen.

"Wow you two are both so in the deep end," said Kisuke as he took another bite of his sandwich. Emi and Kentarou both looked at each other and had such opposite reactions.

Kentarou was grinning, knowing that he was while Emi looked confused. "Don't worry Em you'll get used to the feeling soon," said Kentarou from the other side of the counter.

"Whatever," she said as she grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

After that they fell into silence as they finished up the food. Kentarou tossed the dishes in the sink and gathered Emi and Leiko taking them into the living room.

"Kentarou we should really clean up that mess, won't you parents get mad?" asked Emi.

"Well my dad won't give a shit since he's barely ever home and well my mom won't ever see the mess so there's no worry," said Kentarou.

"How would your mom not see it's the kitchen," said Emi with her eyes narrowed. She just didn't want to leave a bad impression.

"Well my mom died when I was a little kid so I don't think there is going to be any problems," said Kentarou. A sudden sadness fell over his face as he tried to keep the smile on it.

Emi was so shocked. She didn't know that he didn't have his mother with them anymore. She never knew anything about him and so she just assumed that he had both his parents. It explained why the house wasn't so warm and cozy like hers was.

Emi looked at Kentarou and she felt so bad for bringing it up. "Kentarou I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said it," said Emi with regret.

"It's okay Em, you didn't know so don't even worry. I don't even remember her much since I was so little," said Kentarou.

"Still..." she said not really sure what else to say. Instead she stepped in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Kentarou looked down at her with startled eyes. He looked up at Kisuke who had picked up Leiko and gave him the thumbs up sign.

Kentarou gave his friend a smile and then wrapped his arms around Emi. "You don't need to hug me I got over it a long time ago," said Kentarou.

"But the little boy in you must have been so lonely," she said as she nuzzled her face closer.

Kentarou looked down at her, and felt himself falling for her even more. She was perfect in every way, in his eyes.

"I wasn't lonely. I had my sisters," said Kentarou with a tender smile.

"Yes you did... for what?" asked Etsu from the doorway of the kitchen. Kentarou and Emi looked at her. Emi was blushing and trying to push away but Kentarou was holding onto her by the waist. Etsu looked at the two and grinned. "So is this her?"

Kentarou looked at his sister and grinned back at her. "Yup! But what are you doing out of bed!? I don't want you moving around," said Kentarou as he let go of Emi and walked over his sister. He led her to the stool that Emi had been sitting on earlier and pushed her down on it.

Emi watched Kentarou and she couldn't help but see the deep bond between them. A smile spread over Emi's face as she watched the way Kentarou looked at his older sister.

"Oh god Kenny-kun you're too fussy! And you're being rude to your guest," said Etsu as she shooed him away.

"I'm not being fussy Etsu-nee. If you black out like that again who knows what'll happen to the baby," said Kentarou as he looked at his older sister.

"Okay fine I promise not to move around too much, now where is my baby? And are you going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Etsu.

"Oh right, Emi this is my older sister Etsu. She not really pregnant she's just fat," said Kentarou with a grin. Etsu just rolled her eyes and punched him hard against the arm. Emi just stood there letting out a gasp.

"Oh don't worry Emi-chan Kenny-kun is just a brat there's nothing we can do to change it now," said Etsu. "Now where is Leiko? Yumi is still sleeping so who is looking after her?"

"Oh right Kisuke is here with her. I think they're in the living room," said Kentarou.

"Oh okay I'll go take a look after, so did you guys eat breakfast already? I can whip something up if you haven't yet," said Etsu with a smile.

"Like I'd let you cook right now Etsu-nee," said Kentarou with a shake of his head. "Why don't you just go relax, maybe take a long bubble bath or something?"

"I don't need to relax, that's all I've been doing since I got here," she said with a whine. "Now I'm gonna go make some......French toast," she said feeling inspired. She got off the stool and started gathering the ingredients.

Kentarou groaned as he went to stop her but Emi held him back with just the touch of her hand. "Etsu-nee-san do you think I can help with that?" asked Emi.

Etsu looked at her a beamed. "Sure I would love to have your company. See Kenny-kun Emi-chan will help me so I'll be looked after now you go play with your friend and Leiko. Make sure she stays out of trouble okay?"

Knowing that he was outvoted Kentarou turned around and walked out of the kitchen with a wave of his hand.

Emi walked over to Etsu and opened the bag of bread. "Oh don't you worry about helping me sweetie, just take a seat," said Etsu as she motioned for Emi to sit at the stool.

"I don't mean to be rude but I am not going to sit here _again_ while you cook especially since you're pregnant," said Emi as she cracked some eggs.

"Oh okay fine, but I'm cooking it!" said Etsu with her childish demeanour. Emi felt herself laugh in acknowledgement.

They worked in quiet unison, dipping the bread in the batter and dropping it into the pan. When they were finished Etsu turned to Emi and grinned. Emi looked at her confused and didn't get an answer until they were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So do you like Kenny-kun?" asked Etsu with a knowing grin. Thrown for a loop Emi just gawked at Etsu. "So is that a yes?"

"Where did you get that idea from? I don't like Kentarou like that we are only friends," said Emi trying hard not to blush.

"You know you don't have to lie to me. Just think of me as your Onee-chan," said Etsu with a smile.

"Onee-chan...?" asked Emi as she thought about that. She never really had an older sister type figure. All her cousins were fairly close to her age and so she considered them all like friends. It was such a novel concept that she was starting to like it.

"Yes your Onee-chan, so tell me the truth you do like my brother don't you?" asked Etsu and when she saw Emi's face get a shade darker and she averted her eyes she decided that she did indeed like Kentarou. "Don't worry my little brother is head over heels in love with you already."

"Yeah I could kind of tell..." said Emi in a whisper. She thought about earlier that day when he told her he wanted to kiss her. The way she felt in those precious moments were so strong she knew that it had to be love.

"So then what, are you two already going out and you're keeping it from me?" asked Etsu with a poke.

"No we're not going out. He asked me though... I don't think I'm ready for that yet, so I compromised with a date," said Emi her face was bright red by now, as this was such an embarrassing topic.

"Oh when is that? I hope it's soon cause Yasuo, my husband, is going to be back soon and then we'll be heading back to our house," said Etsu with a frown.

"We haven't really talked about it yet so I'm not sure," said Emi as she fiddled with the food in front of her.

Etsu watched her and could see that she was uncomfortable. Feeling like she was prying Etsu stopped herself from getting anymore information out of her. "Okay well now that I'm finished with my breakfast shall we go see where the rest is?" asked Etsu with a smile. It took a second to get up off her feet since the protruding belly was weighing her down just a bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Emi as she got up off her seat and went to Etsu's side.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just the baby he's really growing quite heavy these few days," said Etsu with a childish grin.

"Oh you are having a boy this time?" asked Emi.

"We don't know yet but I have this feeling that it'll be a boy." Emi smiled at the way Etsu said it. The love that was in her eyes was something that made her own heart swell with it.

"It must be really exciting to have a baby," said Emi.

"Yeah it is. When we were first pregnant with Leiko, Yasuo would panic at every little cramp I had. If I felt dizzy he was already dialling our doctor's number before I could tell him that I was okay. It was such an exciting time for us, and I loved every minute of it. And when Lei was there in my arms I swear I could have died happy then and there," said Etsu.

"You guys must be really happy then huh?"

"Of course we are the only thing I ever worry about is Kentarou. Now that I'm gone and Yumi is always at college he's usually by himself at home with our father. I'm not saying that Father doesn't love us but he doesn't show any of it since our mother died," said Etsu with a sad smile.

"What are you guys doing still?" asked Kentarou walking in right when Emi was about to tell Etsu that Kentarou was doing fine.

"We were just having a little chat among girls, but we're finished now. So why don't you help Emi clean up while I go say good morning to Leiko. Yumi should be getting up soon so don't eat all the French toast okay?" said Etsu as she patted Kentarou's cheeks and wandered away trying to find her daughter.

"So what did you two talk about?" asked Kentarou as he took her plate from her and placed it in the sink.

"Oh nothing much," said Emi as she turned on the tap and grabbed the sponge.

"Oh really, well then I can rest easy," said Kentarou as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. Emi looked up at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"You're the guest so you just sit down and I'll wash the dishes," said Kentarou as he took the sponge from her wet hands.

"No I want to help. How about I rinse what you wash?" asked Emi as she stood beside him.

"Okay fine I can compromise," said Kentarou as he handed her the first plate with his wolfish grin. (no pun intended! XP) She rinsed it and placed it in the dish rack. They worked quickly and quietly.

"I never knew that you wash dishes," said Emi with a laugh.

"Yeah well there are a lot you don't know about me," said Kentarou.

"Yeah I know..." Emi murmured to herself as she placed the last dish in the dish rack.

"So what do you want to do now? Should we start the diorama or do you want to hang out a bit more with the rest of the group?" asked Kentarou as he grabbed a slice of French toast and took a large bite.

"I think we should start the project so that we can get it done sooner," said Emi with a smile which hid her true emotions.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she watched him in his own home. He was so different from anything she had imagined he would be like, that she couldn't help these foreign feelings that were festering inside of her. She just wanted to finish up quickly so that she could get home. She knew that spending too much time with Kentarou could be bad in many ways.

It was all something new for her and she knew that she just wasn't ready for it. So she waited for him to lead the way to where ever they were going to start making the diorama. When he didn't move she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" he asked in the form of a statement rather than a question.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emi as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah you don't want to be here right now. What did Etsu-nee tell you that's got you all jumpy?" asked Kentarou.

"She didn't say anything." Emi looked up at him and hoped that he would believe her.

"Emi I am a full demon you do know I could tell when you're lying," said Kentarou with a frown as he walked up to her and pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen on her face. "You can tell me Em."

"She didn't say anything now can we just start the project?" She looked up at him her deep hazel eyes boring into his deep blue orbs.

Kentarou let out a sigh. "Okay fine but stop being so stiff go back to being the Emi that laughs please," he said with a flick to her forehead.

"Yeah," she gave him a very fake smile that made them both laugh. Kentarou then led her out of the kitchen and up into his bedroom.

It was surprisingly neat; the bed was made there were no clothes on the ground or littered around the room. Everything was set in order and the room smelled just like him; male with a tangy citrus scent. The scent enveloped Emi when she walked in and stirred her in ways she didn't believe she could feel.

"Well this is my room. We can work on the table there. Let me just go grab some things. Just set up would you?" asked Kentarou as he headed back out of his room. Emi looked at the table on the ground and set her things out on it. First of all they would need a box. She looked around his room and there was an empty box sitting against the wall. She wondered if it was for the project.

She waited for Kentarou before she could start so she took a better look around the room. On the walls she saw a poster of UVERworld which surprised her for some reason. Maybe it was because that was one of her favourite bands and he liked it too. She got up and walked over to the wall and saw a bunch of CD's piled up on the small book shelf. There were CD's of WaT, KAT-TAN, a bunch of UVERworld CD's, some American CD's and a few burned CD's. Emi just looked through them kind of shocked to see how much they had in common with the choice of music.

When Kentarou came back in the room he saw her looking through his CD's and smiled. "Did you find anything you like in there?" he asked with a smirk and he placed the supplies on the table.

"Actually, yeah I did. You and I seem to have the same taste in music," said Emi with a smile.

"Oh really? Well then put something in the CD player. It's always good to have some music in the background," said Kentarou. He grabbed the box and his backpack and sat down in front of the table. He pulled out his text book and opened it up to the pictures of Egypt. "Okay so what do we want to make our diorama of? One specific attraction or a grand scope of the place?"

"I was thinking of doing a grand scope of Egypt. So that way we can include the pyramids of Giza in one corner the sphinx positioned in its spot with the pyramid of khafra behind it and have the Nile going through it too," said Emi getting excited to start the project.

"Okay that sounds good but do you have a visual copy so I can see how you want to start it?" asked Kentarou.

"Well I couldn't really find a good one online or in the book so I sketched one out, you should be able to tell fairly well," said Emi as she handed him the sketch she had made for the project. He took it and looked it over and was impressed by her artistic ability.

"This is really detailed..." he said as he just kept staring at it. "Is there anything you're not good at doing?"

Emi blushed at that comment but didn't answer. When Kentarou looked up and saw her blushing he just hid a smile and starting cutting open one wall of the box. "Okay so how are our supplies? Will we need to get more things?" asked Kentarou as he scanned the pile on the small table.

"I was thinking of getting some clay so we can glue that down as the base for the sand and mold it into sand dunes and stuff and get some actual yellow sand from the craft store and glue that down onto the clay. I didn't have any more clay at home though, do you have any by chance?" asked Emi.

"No I just have the typical pencil crayons and markers," said Kentarou.

"Well then I think we should go get the things first. I've made a mental list of the things I think we'll need," said Emi.

"Okay well then let's go, we'll go grab whatever else we'll need and then come back and start the project," said Kentarou as he got up. He held out a hand to Emi and she took it. He pulled her up. They headed out, Kentarou popped his head in the living room where Kisuke, Leiko and Etsu were hanging out and let them know that they had to go get some things for the project before leaving.

-

When Emi and Kentarou got back from shopping they had gotten straight to work. Emi mapped out everything in the box and showed him what she thought would be best for each little task. They talked back and forth about how things should be placed and then started working with the UVERworld CD playing in the background.

Hours later they had just about finished their project. Emi was painting the final touches to the sphinx while Kentarou was gluing down the pyramids of Giza. Once he was done Kentarou looked at Emi and saw her eyes dropping.

"Em I think we've been working for too long. You should take a nap I'll finish it up," said Kentarou as he took the sphinx and paintbrush from her hand. She let out a yawn and didn't even protest as she curled up on his bed.

"Okay just wake me up in ten minutes it's getting pretty late," said Emi as she rested her head on his pillow and fell asleep. Kentarou painted the rest of the sphinx and glued it onto the diorama and in the process finally finishing the whole diorama. He stepped back and looked at the whole thing and was surprised at how realistic the diorama looked. It was like a mini Egypt in his room.

He was amazed at their work. He never knew that he would ever be able to make something like this, although he would never have been able to make anything without Emi. He turned his attention to her and couldn't help the smile that was forming. She had warmed her way into his heart so completely in the last couple weeks that he sometimes found himself thinking about her at the most random times of day.

He sat down on the bed beside her and brushed her cheek where her hair was covering it. Just watching her made him feel warm with a sense of completion. It was so weird and different but he didn't want to let it go.

His eyes were starting to drop and so he decided that maybe he could get a few minutes of sleep too before he woke her up. He rested his head against the same pillow and turned towards Emi. He felt her snuggle closer and so he draped his arm loosely over her. He drifted off to sleep and had dreams of only her.

-

Etsu walked into Kentarou's room at around ten thirty and saw the two cuddle close. She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. Just by looking at them she could see that they were meant for each other. In so many ways they just seemed to fit so well. Etsu looked at their content faces and was tempted to leave them but she remembered the phone call she had a few minutes ago with Emi's older brother. She needed to get home. So Etsu walked over to the bed and shoved Kentarou. When Ken didn't wake up she called out his name.

It still didn't have any effect on Ken but Emi started to stir. She snuggled close and then opened her eyes slowly. When she saw the blue hair and felt the warmth of his body her eyes opened wide and all the sleep was gone. Jumping up Emi woke up Ken in the process, his arm was still draped over her waist, and he looked content to just stay where he was with Emi in his arms.

"You two should get up its already ten thirty and you both have school in the morning," said Etsu trying to be stern but her grin shone through.

"Oh my god is it already this late? I didn't even call my parents they must be worried," said Emi.

"Don't worry your brother called you cell phone which you left downstairs and so I answered it when I saw the ID. I told him you were just finishing up your project and that you'd be home in a bit, now Ken go drop your guest home please?" said Etsu as she strolled out of the room.

Kentarou had a sleepy smile on his face as he looked at her. His arms were still around her waist and she wasn't even moving. When Emi noticed it she was surprised and a blush crept onto her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to move his hands.

"Nothing you were just so warm and adorable. You want to check the project before we go?" he asked as he nodded his head to the table. Emi looked over his shoulder and gasped. Everything was finished and it looked identical to what she had pictured it like in her head.

"It's perfect!" said Emi with a grin.

"Yeah I know. It's all thanks to you. I'll print up the pamphlet and bring it all to school tomorrow okay?" asked Kentarou.

"Sounds good now can we go?" she asked as she tried to get up but Kentarou didn't move and so she couldn't either. "Kentarou! Really, it's late and knowing my brother he's going to be pissed that I didn't call myself, so _please _can we go now?"

Laughing Kentarou got up and pulled Emi up with him. "Fine let's go, but first..." he bent down and snatched a kiss from her. Startled, Emi sputtered and Kentarou just deepened the kiss. Sighing she just melted and her arm reflexively went up to his neck. When he pulled away he saw the dazed look in her eyes. "You look all sleepy and rumpled again. It makes me want to kiss you again."

When his words registered into her mind she took a step back and fixed herself. "You just because I agreed to going on a date with you doesn't mean that you can just kiss me whenever you want!" she said with a frown.

"Okay I'm sorry, next time I'll ask okay?" he said with a grin and held his hand out to hers. She took it reluctantly and followed him downstairs. He carried her things like a gentleman, she noted. He was trying to do everything he could to leave a good impression and it made her smile. Kentarou glanced back at her and saw the shy smile form. "Have I ever told you that you look best when you smile?"

"I think you did," she said as she tried to hide her smile.

"Don't hide it sweetheart it suits you, now come on, let's get you home," said Kentarou as he tugged her along. They got into his car and Kentarou pulled out of his driveway. They drove in silence for a few minutes. "So how has everything been at home for you guys?"

"Huh? Oh you mean with Mom? It's been pretty good. She has her medication and she's taking them regularly. Dai-nii is there with her for most of the day so she's not alone. She seems to be holding up really well," said Emi.

"That's good. You know if you guys ever need anything don't hesitate to call me okay? Even if you just need to talk to someone not connected to your family I'm just a phone call away," he said as he brought his right hand over to hers and held on. She looked down at the small form of comfort and held on tightly. He filled her with such a feeling of relief and love that it was starting to blind her. She squeezed his hang in response and rested her head on his shoulder as he drove.

"Thanks."

They drove in content silence the rest of the way to Emi's house. When he pulled up in front of her house he nudged her a little seeing that her eyes were closed. "Emi we're here," he murmured into her ears softly. She blinked her eyes twice before she looked up at him.

"Hmm already?" she said with a yawn.

"Yeah we're already here. You better get going sweetheart," said Kentarou as he looked at her.

"Yeah I guess I should," she said as she stretched in the seat. "Thanks for the ride I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah..., Emi?" he asked before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" he said with a grin.

Emi just looked at him and furrowed her brows. She was trying not to laugh since he did actually ask this time instead of just pushing himself on her. "Since you asked, I guess it can't hurt."

When she said that, Kentarou pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. It was a longing kiss as he searched her depths slowly and with such love. When they broke apart both of them felt lighter. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said with a quick peck. Emi just nodded and headed out of the car. She always forgot how much the earth seemed to shift every time he kissed her like that. She could barely breathe and her knees were weak. Her head was spinning as well as she wandered to the front door.

She could still feel his stare and turned around to look at him. He gave her a smile and she waved before going to open the front door. When she stepped inside she saw him give her one more wave and then he drove off. Emi shut the door and leaned against it. Her heart was beating really fast. She brought her hand up to her bosom and could feel her heart beat.

Was this what love felt like? If it was she must truly be in love with Kentarou.

-

**A/N: Okay so I'M SORRY! SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR SO MANY MONTHS! I've had a lot going on and no time to sit and write. But now that my midterms are out of the way I've finally been able to do some writing! I hope you liked it! A LOT OF FLUFF between Ken and Emi! I loved writing it I hope you enjoyed reading it! Sorry it's not as long as other chapters! But I was just trying to get something out for everyone who has been waiting patiently! Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you weren't disappointed! **


	21. Ch 21: Seed Starts to Bloom

**Living In Misery  
**Chapter 21: Seed Starts to Bloom

- x-

"_You know Kenta is really nice. You should try to be more like him."  
- Emi -_

"_How about tomorrow?"  
__- Kentarou –_

"_What's going on with you two?"  
- Riya –_

_  
- x-_

Emi walked into her house and was greeted by her older brother who was sitting on the couch with Michael. Daisuke looked really angry and worried, but Emi wasn't worried at all by her brother's demeanor. She was still floating on air from her day with Kentarou that nothing could faze her, that was until Daisuke got off the couch and stood up in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Emi where the hell were you, huh? You left the mansion so early and then you get home at this hour. Couldn't you have at least called one of us?" asked Daisuke.

"I'm sorry I was busy with the project and then when we finally finished I was tired so I kind of dozed off. When you called my phone I was sleeping so Ken's sister picked it up because she heard the phone ring and saw that it was your phone call," said Emi.

"Yeah but you could have at least told me where you were going!" he said still fuming.

"I didn't know that I had to report everything to you now, Dai-nii. I told mom and dad and they were fine with it so why are you getting so upset now?" asked Emi.

"Because you were at that boy's house all day and you even fell asleep there. I remember who he is Em," he lowered his voice as he continued, "He's Remi's boyfriend—"

"—Remi's ex-boyfriend. They broke up weeks ago," said Emi in defense.

"Well whatever, the fact is that they went out and this _kid_ already slept with her. Doesn't that say something about him and his morals; he's only what sixteen and he's already sleeping around?! Don't you see he's a bad person to be around," said Daisuke in a quiet but deadly voice.

Emi stayed quiet when he said that. She knew of course that Kentarou has already slept with Remi. The whole school knew that, but it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt when her own brother was telling her. The words stung as she looked at her brother's eyes. He was furious and she just didn't understand why so she just turned away from him. She looked over and Michael and saw that he was looking down at his feet wishing he wasn't there.

"I don't understand why you're saying all this Dai-nii…" she said quietly as if there was nothing left to say.

"You don't understand Emi. He's a teenage boy, with a lot of testosterone and I know he likes you. I can see the way he looks at you Emi; you have to be careful around him. Who know what he can do, what if he touches you!?" said Daisuke.

"He won't touch me, not unless I say yes, and I'm not ready for anything like that so you have nothing to worry about. We're just friend Dai-nii," said Emi.

"If that's the case then why is his scent all over you?" asked Daisuke. Emi's eyes went wide with shock at what he just implied. Emi was starting to get really angry. Her brother knew what kind of person Emi was so why did he doubt her now. What was running through his mind to accuse her of all of this?

"Why do you think Dai-nii? I slept with him that's why," said Emi out of spite. He just glared at her.

"Why the hell would you say something stupid like that?" asked Daisuke.

"Well isn't that what you just implied? You think so little of your own sister so I thought I'd just say what you were thinking. I don't know why you're acting like this Dai-nii. Ken is a good guy, he may have slept with Remi but that has nothing to do with me and our friendship. Remi is a different case altogether, so please just leave it alone," said Emi as she turned around and headed to her room.

"Emi you shouldn't hang around him too much, it'll only hurt you in the future," said Daisuke as he watched her walk upstairs. He saw her flinch and felt bad but he didn't trust Kentarou, there was something that made him feel like he would hurt Emi.

He walked back to the couch still furious with Emi. Michael just looked at him and sighed.

"Dai don't you think you were a little too harsh on her. Emi wouldn't do anything with that kid, she's smarter than that," said Michael tensely hoping that he was right. He didn't have their keen senses so he couldn't tell if she did anything with another guy.

"You know I trust Emi, but that Kentarou kid is a different story all together. He was dating Remi not too long ago and Remi can be a total bitch at times, so who's to say that Kentarou wasn't the same?" he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well I think Emi can handle her own," said Michael with a frown as he thought about her. She was so sweet and simple; she couldn't possibly do anything of _that_ nature, already.

The two boys sat in silence contemplating what was going on with Emi lately, both really worried and for two different reasons.

"Hey guys! Guess what Mal just—" Daniel stopped midsentence when he saw the two sitting so seriously. "Uh what happened?"

Daisuke looked up then and snapped out of his thoughts. "Em just got home like ten minutes ago, and she had Kentarou's scent all over her," said Daisuke with a deep frown. Daniel whistled low with a big grin on his face.

"Go Emi, hooked in a guy without even trying!" said Daniel.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "What the hell did you just say!? That's my little sister you're talking about Dan. She does not hook guys… she's not like that," said Daisuke.

"Whoa calm down man!" said Daniel as he held his hands up in defense. "I mean come on she's sixteen, isn't it natural for her to find someone she likes? And it's not like that Kentarou kid isn't bad he seemed like he was watching her at all times on Saturday making sure she was okay."

"No he's not good for her!" said Daisuke like a stubborn kid.

"Dude did you even talk to him? How do you know if he's not good for her? I think he's doing her a world of good, since we've come here she seems to have brightened up so much. I see her smile a lot more now, so how can you say that he's not good for her?" asked Daniel. Daisuke looked at him and frowned. He never really thought of it that way.

"Well I guess you're right…" he said quietly. Dan just grinned.

"Of course I am, you should always listen to your elders," said Dan with a grin.

"Elder by a year you dumbass!" said Daisuke with a grin and threw a couch pillow at him.

"You should go apologize to Emi Dai," said Michael from where he was sitting. He was sitting quietly as his brother spoke and with every word his heart started to twist. What if he was right, what if that Kentarou kid was what was making Emi happier? Even though Emi has kissed him more than once on her own, what did that mean? Was it something more than friends or just a young teen experimenting? He couldn't think of Emi as a girl to experiment with anyone. He would have to confront her with this.

"Yeah I guess I should huh?" asked Daisuke and got up before they could respond. He hurt his sister again, when all he was trying to do was protect her. He sighed to his resigned fate and walked up to her room trying to think of the best way to apologize.

-

Emi stormed into her room and suddenly the tears exploded. She tried to keep them in but it didn't work. She was already over the edge. Not only did her brother say those awful things but it hurt her so much to hear about Kentarou and his sex life. She knew he was really experienced of course he would be. He was a really good looking guy _and_ he went out with Remi who was their school's number one slut so of course Ken would have experience. But it hurt for her brother to imply that she would do something like that. She could barely even kiss, how could she think about anything else.

The tears just wouldn't stop falling. She tried to wipe them away to no avail. Tired and sniffling she curled into her bed and just cried. Then she heard her phone ring. She looked at her bag and didn't know if she should pick up or not. She sighed and crawled over to her bag and pulled out her phone. She saw Taro's number and let out a sigh of relief. She picked up the phone and waited for him to say something.

"Hey Em, sorry to call so late, I just needed to talk to you about something," said Taro. Emi sniffled. "Em are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright," said Emi trying to sound as normal as possible.

"What happened you sound like you're crying," said Taro with a worried voice.

"I just kind of had an argument with Dai-nii he said some really stupid things and they really hurt me," said Emi.

"You and Dai-nii? You guys never fight though."

"Yeah well tell that to him, it seems that ever since he came back we've bumped heads here and there. But what he said really hurt," said Emi with a sigh as she hugged her pillow.

"Damn, okay well I'll see you in five minutes okay?" he said and hung up before she could respond. Emi smiled at the looked at the phone, leave it to Taro to cheer her up. Starting to feel a little bit better Emi decided to clean herself up just a little before Taro got there. As she was in the middle of changing she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was her brother, before he knocked.

"I'm changing, did you need something?" asked Emi with a very uninterested voice.

"Emi could you let me in I need to tell you something," said Daisuke.

"You can just tell me right now Dai-nii," said Emi.

Daisuke let out a sigh when he saw that she wasn't going to open the door for him. It's not like he could blame her about that though, he would probably have done the same thing. "I'm sorry Em; I didn't consider how you would feel so I didn't really think about it properly. If you like him then I trust you to know what you're doing, but please make sure you're safe okay? I don't want you getting hurt okay," he said. He waited for her to respond but she said nothing. "You know I love you right Em?"

"Yeah, I love you too Dai-nii," said Emi with a sigh and went to open the door. He was standing there and he saw her puffy eyes and cringed. He did that to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms tightly.

"I'm really sorry Em!" Emi just let out a sigh.

"Yeah it's okay," she said softly as she held him for a second before pushing him away. "Taro's on his way here right now so I kinda need to clean up a bit if you don't mind."

"Yeah sure no problem," said Daisuke as he turned to leave.

Emi watched him as he went and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. She knew her brother's heart was in the right place but it still hurt her. She turned back around to go in her room when she heard Taro's voice. Immediately she felt lifted and when she saw him in the doorway she ran to him and took him in a hug.

He laughed as he caught her and held her close. "What's that all about?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I just needed a friend tonight," said Emi.

"Well that's what I'm here for," said Taro with a grin. "Now what do you want to do? Talk a little or do you want to do something else? I do have something I still need to ask you though."

"Oh what is that?" she asked getting curious.

"Well Kin's birthday is coming up in a week and I need to get her something. It's different this year because we're actually going out so it needs to be something really good. Do you want to go shopping with me on Tuesday?" he asked with a grin because he knew she wasn't the shopping type of girl.

"Well for you I'll go for sure!" said Emi with a smile.

"Well now that that's out of the way how about we go watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Sure, it'll be nice to take my mind off stuff for a little while," said Emi. So they walked down to the game/theatre room and picked out a movie at random and settled in to watch. They ended up not even watching the movie and just talked for a couple hours before they both fell asleep. Emi told him about Kentarou and what they did today and how she was starting to feel about him. Taro just listened quietly and told her that if she was happy with him then he would give the guy a chance, maybe they could all go out, since Kin was hostile towards him as well.

Emi was happy with what Taro said so she just snuggled close to him and fell asleep. He smiled and looked down at her before wrapping his arms more tightly around her and fell asleep himself.

-

Emi went to school the next day with Taro, early in the morning. Because he ended up staying over for the night he had to go to his house early and get his uniform. They told Reiji and Kaito to come with them but they just groaned in their beds saying it was too early. Emi told Kagome before they were leaving and Kagome just laughed saying she would drop them or get one of the boys to do it. So they left and headed to Taro's house.

When Emi walked in she saw her Aunt Kikyo at the stove as usual. It was always so weird to see her in the kitchen when she was such a famous fashion designer. But to her Aunt Kikyo family always came first because she lost her family at such a young age. When Kikyo saw Emi she had a huge smile on her face.

"Emi this is a nice surprise. Did you and Taro have a good time last night?" she asked.

"Yup! We talked for a long time, it was a lot of fun," said Emi with a big smile. It really did help her a lot and she was a lot more cheerful now.

"Well that's good I hope you're feeling better then. Taro said you were upset when he left last night, is everything okay at home?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah everything is fine. Mom and Dad are doing pretty good considering…" said Emi as she looked over at the doorway where Taro was standing dressed in the school uniform. He looked so fresh that it made Emi blush. She always knew that Taro was good looking but seeing him today that way just kind of made her get flustered.

"Okay I'm all ready to go!" said Taro as he looked at them. He caught Emi's gaze and frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

Emi just got even redder as she looked away. "No there's nothing on your face, you look fine," she said as she tried to control her blush. _What is wrong with me!? I must be getting hormonal or something geez! _Emi thought as she shook her head slightly.

"Emi you can be really odd sometimes," said Taro as he walked into the kitchen and went to his mom. He snatched a sausage that was on the plate and grinned. "Thanks mom I'll see you later!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Emi. He slung his arm around her shoulder and led her out the door.

"Bye, make sure your brother and sister go with you. I don't have time to drop them too," said Kikyo. She let out a giggle when she heard her oldest son groan.

So Taro and Emi waited until Eiji and Kaya were ready and then they all went to school together. When they reached the school parking lot Eiji and Kaya went their separate ways while Taro and Emi sat in the car, they still had a good fifteen minutes before class started.

"So I know there are feelings between you and Yamanaka but what does that mean, are you guys going out now or are you friends?" asked Taro.

Emi blushed. She had told Taro about what happened yesterday but she left out many details; he never asked so she didn't say anything. "Well Kentarou did ask me to be his girlfriend yesterday but I'm just not ready from something like that. It scares me to think about me being someone's girlfriend," said Emi.

"So you turned him down? And he's still chasing after you? Wow he's quite persistent," said Taro with a laugh.

"Yeah well I kind of compromised by agreeing on going on a date with him soon," said Emi. Taro gawked at her when she said that, Emi going on a date was like seeing a cat swimming, it just doesn't happen.

"Wow Em you really are changing a lot. The Em I know wouldn't even think about a date," said Taro.

"Well he makes me feel pretty and special, I couldn't help it," said Emi with a deep blush as she looked down at her lap.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. You know that's all that matters to me," said Taro with a smile as he ruffled her hair which she left open. Taro stopped to look at her closely and smiled. She really had changed a lot in the past couple weeks. She wears her glasses most of the time now but they just enhance her beauty and make her look even prettier. She started to play around with her hair more, changing it from that gaudy horsetail she used to have, and that ugly black sweater she used to wear was no longer apart of her everyday apparel. Now she looked like a normal and really pretty high school girl. "Come on let's get going, Kin is probably waiting for me and I wouldn't doubt it if Yamanaka is waiting for you either."

"Yeah I know," said Emi with a laugh as she got out of the car and followed Taro into the school building, both looking for their special person.

-

Kentarou _was_ waiting. He was standing against her locker with his headphone on. People walked past him and just stared, because Kentarou Yamanaka never stands around for anyone. He ignored them all and waited for Emi to get there. She stood watching him for a second and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her. He kept checking his watch as if she was late for a date or something. She was still thinking about that when Kentarou turned in her direction. He had caught her scent and knew she was there.

The site that she saw next made her legs weak. The smile that lit his face was something she would always cherish. It lit his eyes and only made him look more appealing. She walked over to him then a little uncertain if she would be able to make it over there. He took off his headphones and grinned at her.

"I was wondering if you were even going to make it today," said Kentarou as he moved aside so she could open her locker.

"Of course I would make it, I don't skip school," said Emi as she put her bag in side and pulled out her English books. She closed her locker then and looked at him. "So is there something I can help you with?"

"Well I just wanted to walk you to class," said Kentarou with a big grin. Emi looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Why do you want to walk me to class?" she asked with a frown. His class wasn't anywhere near her class.

"Because baka, I like you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emi looked startled as she looked at him.

"Well that doesn't mean that you have to be late for class," she said still not understanding the concept. To her it just seemed like a waste of time to walk her to class.

"Geez Em I never knew you could be this dense," said Kentarou as he hooked his arm through hers and took the books from her hand. Emi spluttered as she tried to tell him to stop but couldn't get the words out. So she just got dragged along.

"You know I'm not dense, I understand why you're doing it I just understand why you'd want to. It's just a waste of time," said Emi with a frown.

"Because I want to spend as much time as I can with you," said Kentarou as he continued walking. He could see all the people staring at them and he could only smile. _Good now they know that Emi is mine_, he thought. He didn't want anyone else trying to get with her.

"Well aren't you a suck up," she said with a laugh when she saw his face fall. "Don't worry I think it's sweet." She couldn't stop the flutter in her stomach. Kentarou smiled at her last comment and felt as if they really were getting closer.

They reached the English class in no time, at the same time that Asato and Chisa got there. The four of them looked at each other. Asa and Ken both grinned at each other while Emi and Chisa gave each other a smile.

Asato and Chisa walked in first leaving Ken and Emi just outside the door. "Well I'll see you later? Around lunch time okay?" he said as he bent down to give her a kiss. She stopped him midway. She didn't want anyone to see that. "What was that for?"

"I should be asking you the same question. You can't be kissing me in school or anywhere for that matter. I'm not even going out with you," said Emi.

"Well whose fault is that…?" he muttered to himself. "I wasn't going to kiss you on the lips, baka; I'm a little smarter than that. I was just going to kiss you on the cheek."

"Still there shouldn't be any kissing at all, now I need to get to class," said Emi as she turned around with a blush on her face. Ken let out a laugh as he turned to head to his own class.

When Emi walked into class she was immediately approached by Asato. "So what was that all about? Are you two going out now or something?" asked Asato with a wide grin.

"What!? No way, we're just friends," said Emi with a dark blush.

"Hmm it didn't seem like that to me, Ken was eating you with his eyes," said Asato.

"That doesn't mean anything. We're just friends Asa, please don't start saying that we're going out, cause it would just be a rumor and I don't need him to think we are. That would just boost his ego which is already big as it is," said Emi with a sigh.

"Okay fine, but tell me something," he said in a whisper. "Do you like him?"

Emi looked at him silently. "Uh I th—"

"—okay class settle down class is about to start," said Yoshino-sensei as he walked into the classroom.

Asato let out a frustrated sigh as he went to his seat. Emi let out a relieved breath as she hurried to her seat. She didn't know how she would answer that. Yeah of course she liked Kentarou he was one of her friends now. He made her feel happier than she's ever felt in a long time. And yeah he does make her heart beat faster when he's around but does that mean that she likes him like that? Emi shook her head, she didn't have to think about it just yet thanks to Yoshino-sensei and she was thankful for that.

Yoshino-sensei started the lesson and then soon after all thoughts of Kentarou left Emi, well almost all of them, as she immersed herself in the English lesson. They were given their usual twenty minutes of free time and Emi groaned when she saw Asato making his way over to her. She would have to think about it again.

"So back to where we left off before Yoshino-sensei rudely interrupted," said Asato as he made it to her desk.

"Why are you so curious Asa? Your girlfriend is in the same class shouldn't you be talking with her instead of me?" she asked hoping that it would get him to leave.

"Oh don't trying to sway me, I want to know do you like him?" asked Asato.

Emi let out a sigh knowing that nothing would stop him until he got an answer. "Well I think I do," said Emi.

Asato just gawked at her. "What do you mean you _think_ you do? How can you not know?"

"Well yeah there are feelings between us, but I don't know if it's anything more than friendship," said Emi.

"Well if you think about him at random times of the day and when you do see him your heart beats a little faster then I'd say those feelings are more than just of friendship. So does that happen to you?" he asked curiously. Emi's face burned red, obviously there were some feelings. When she didn't say anything Asato grinned. "So you do like him!"

"Well maybe, I guess," said Emi with a shy smile on her face.

"Wow who would have ever thought that you two would like each other," said Asato with a low whistle.

"Yeah well, he kind of grew on me," said Emi with a smile this time as she thought of his quirky ways.

"Well I'm glad you're happy Em. You smile a lot more now, it must be cause of him, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's possible," said Emi as she laughed again. She looked up at the clock in the room and saw that there was just a few more minutes left. Emi set all her books in order. Asato watched her and laughed seeing that he was now being ignored.

"Okay fine I'm going back to my seat," he said as he flicked her on a nose. Emi just stuck her tongue out at him. She watched him go to Chisa then and wrap his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. She was a tomato and even the girls she was talking to looked away feeling embarrassed. Emi smiled, Asa always knew how to smooth talk a girl. He was always good with the ladies.

When the bell rang Emi got up and wandered out of the class behind a few other girls. She made her way to her locker and was pulling out her art stuff. As she went to shut her locker door she saw Kenta standing right beside her. She didn't even notice him because her thoughts were let's say somewhere else.

"Hey Emi-chan what do you say about going out today?! After school we can go to an arcade or a family restaurant, please?" he said with a dazzling smile. Emi couldn't believe that he was still being persistent; didn't he know that she was the _ugly duckling_? He seemed like he was very dense in any other subject other than art. She looked at him and kind of felt sorry for him.

"Kenta I'm flattered that you want to hang out with me but—"

"—she already has me so can you stop bugging her?" asked Kentarou as he appeared out of nowhere. He made it known that Emi was already taken as he put his hand around her waist and stood very close to her. Emi looked up at him really flustered as she felt his hand on her waist. It felt like her skin was burning.

"Kentarou what are you doing?" she said in a breathless whisper. He looked down at her and smirked. He gave her a wink for good measure and then looked back at Kenta. His face looked stricken as he looked at the hand on her waist and frowned.

"Are you two going out?" asked Kenta.

"Yes."

"No!" said Emi at the same time that Kentarou said yes. They looked at each other, and Emi started to blush. She shoved the hand off of her waist and looked at Kenta.

"Look Kenta I really am flattered, but I'm really not interested. So even if you ask me every day for the next year, I'll always say no. We can be friends if you'd like. I do respect you a lot as an artist. It would be nice to have another friend. I seem to have a short supply," she said with a smile as she held out a hand to him. He looked deflated but looked down at her hand. Friendship was always a start. He let out a smile and took her hand.

"I don't mind being your friend, Emi-chan," said Kenta turning back to his old self.

"That sounds like a good deal to me, now how about we get to class?" asked Emi as she looked at Kenta and then at Kentarou. Kentarou just raised a brow as he looked between the two. There was no competition which was a comforting thought because the guy wasn't ugly; thank god Emi wasn't interested in him. Emi started walking first and Kentarou ran to catch up. He walked very closely to her as they headed to her art class. Kenta walked beside them feeling very much like the third wheel, but there was no helping it since he was going to the same class as Emi.

"So Kenta tell me, why do you like Emi?" asked Kentarou as he looked at Kenta making him feel nervous. Emi glared at Ken and smacked him hard across the chest.

"Why are you asking him something like that?" she asked.

"I was just wondering."

Kenta looked at Kentarou and frowned. "Well I always had a love of beautiful things. Emi-chan is really beautiful," said Kenta with a smile.

"You do know she didn't always look like this, well technically she always looked the same, but before she used to cover up her beauty," said Kentarou.

"What are you talking about Yamanaka isn't Emi-chan a new student?" asked Kenta oblivious to the facts.

"Well no actually I'm not. I've been in the same school with you for years now," said Emi with a frown as she looked at him. Kenta just frowned as he looked at her. He tried to recall if he ever saw her but just couldn't figure it out.

"I think I would have remembered your face if I saw it before," said Kenta.

"Yeah well Emi used to be a little less beautiful with the get up she used to wear," said Kentarou with a laugh which earned him an evil glare from Emi. "Hey I'm only telling the truth."

"Still though it's kind of rude," said Emi with a frown. Kentarou just laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry Em, but you were still cute even under all that," said Kentarou. Kenta looked at them with a frown.

"Hold on what do you mean, Emi-chan you're not new?" he asked as he stopped walking and looked at her with a frown.

"Yeah I was going to tell you the first day we had our art project, but mom started class and you left thinking that I was a new student. You must have heard of me, or seen me around before. Ever heard of the _ugly duckling_?" she asked. Kentarou cringed when he heard her say it. It was his fault that she was called that.

Kenta blanched when he heard her say that. "No way, you were the _ugly duckling_? How?!" he gawked as he looked at her. "You're so beautiful. She had such gaudy things on her."

"Yeah well that was me, and let's just say I had some changes the year," said Emi as she hugged her self.

"Why did you keep yourself hidden like that Emi-chan? You're absolutely beautiful," said Kenta with a genuine smile. He always kept to himself. He never teased or taunted her, but neither did he talk to her. He was always just neutral.

"Thanks," she said with a blush. His eyes were sparkling as he smiled at her.

"No problem!" his grin just widened. Kentarou looked at the two and felt the jealousy rising in him. He hooked his arm through Emi and tugged her.

"Come on Em you're going to be late for class," said Kentarou as he pulled her along leaving Kenta still standing there.

"Oh right," she said as she tried to clear her face from the heat that was there. Kenta would have been a good friend all those years that she was tormented. Emi looked up at Kentarou's face with a smile. His jaw was tense as he strode with purpose. He was jealous. She smiled to herself. "You know Kenta is really nice. You should try to be more like him." Kentarou flinched when she said that and looked down at her.

"I was an asshole because the people I kept for friends weren't really the best influences back then, but I've gotten a better friend now and she's rubbed off all the good things my way," said Kentarou with his dazzling smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Emi just as Kenta stepped in stride with them. They walked the last few steps to the classroom and Kenta walked in glancing at her for one last second. Kentarou looked down at Emi. She smiled up at him and then turned to get to class. "Thanks for walking me!"

"Yeah no problem," he mumbled as he turned to go to his own locker. For some reason he felt as if he'd lost; there was no challenge no competition but he really did feel like he lost. He looked back once more seeing Emi disappear into the classroom.

Emi walked in with a stiff spine. Every time she went into her art class, all she would be reminded of was the fact that her mother was sick. She barely thought about it until she had to go into the class. The new replacement teacher, Kyohara-sensei was really nice. He just got his teaching certification and so they were his first class. He seemed really cool but it just hurt Emi to look up at the front of the class and not see her mom. Emi was frowning when Kyohara-sensei started the lecture. She was still frowning half way through the class and so he gave the class a break fifteen minutes before class ended and called her to the front of the classroom.

"Takahashi was it?" he asked with a smile as he looked at her. She just nodded as she looked down at the ground. She really didn't want to be up there. "Is there something wrong with my teaching skills? I know I'm still learning and everything but I didn't think I'd make my students frown at me." He was laughing of course but Emi looked startled and guilty.

"Sorry Sensei I just have a lot of things on my mind right now, and not seeing mo—" she stopped herself; flushing with embarrassment. Kyohara-sensei looked at her and then it clicked.

"Oh right you're Takahashi-chan's daughter. I understand what's going on, I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier. If you need anything Takahashi, don't hesitate to ask. And tell your mother that I send my best regards for her to get better soon, but not too quickly or I'll lose my job," he said as a joke and it actually made her smile.

"Oh look at that you can smile as well. I was thinking that you only knew how to frown, for the last week that I've been teaching you," he said with a bright smile. Emi looked up at him and a soft smile formed on her lips.

"Arigatou sensei," she said with sincerity.

"No problem that's what I'm here for. Now I hope to see more of those smiles of yours," he said with a wink and she just nodded as she turned to go back to her seat.

Kenta was watching them and when she was heading back to her seat her stopped her. "Emi-chan what was that all about?"

"Huh?" was her reply when she heard his voice. "Oh Kyohara-sensei was just wondering if there was something wrong with me since I was let's say giving off an ominous vibe."

"Oh is there something wrong?" he asked looking worried himself now. Emi smiled as she looked at him.

"No nothing is wrong I was just having a hard time in the class knowing that my mom is sick," said Emi.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear. But Takahashi-sensei is really strong she'll be back here in no time I'm sure," said Kenta with a whole lot of confidence that Emi couldn't help but believe him.

"Thanks Kenta, you really are a good friend," said Emi as she made her way back over to her desk. She gathered her things and then headed to the door when the bell rang.

-

Michael was still gloomy from the thoughts of Emi with another guy. He knew that he didn't have strong feels for Emi but he certainly felt something. She just had that aura that made you want to hold her and comfort her and he couldn't get enough of it. He was being tagged along with Jake and Daisuke's cousins Keira and Riya. They were going to pick up Megumi and watch a movie, since the girls were all free after lunch. They were on their way over to the Ishida residence. Jake was just happy to see Mei, while Michael, Riya, and Keira had nothing better to do.

Daisuke and Dan had made plans to go do some shopping for the big movie premiere that was going to happen in a couple of weeks. They said that they might meet up with the rest of the group in a little while.

Michael looked over at Keira and saw that she was fidgeting as if she was nervous. "Um Keira are you okay?" he asked. She jumped in her seat and then blushed.

She was thinking about Mei's cousin and was nervous to see him. "Sorry Michael, were you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yeah I was just wondering what's wrong you look really nervous," he said.

Keira looked startled what was she supposed to say. She _was_ nervous but no one needed to know that. "I-I'm not nervous I was just thinking, lots of things… on my mind," she said unconvincingly.

"Oh… okay, if you're sure," he said as he dropped the topic.

"Okay guys we're here!" said Riya with a smile as she got out of the car and stretched. She didn't even wait for the rest of the guys and ran to the front door. She rang the door until it was opened and the one person she wanted to see was standing right in front of her. "Hey baby!" she launched herself in Taiyou's arms as she went in for a kiss.

"Hey Ri, you guys are here early, I was just about to head out," said Taiyou with a frown.

Riya groaned. "I wish you didn't have to work today! You could have come with us!" she said with a frown.

"Yeah I know but, mom and dad have to go deal with my aunt's drama last minute so I have to take care of the shop, but you know you guys could always come down for lunch," he said with a smile.

"We'll see," she said as she turned to the others to tell them to hurry up and come inside. She knew Mei would still be getting ready because she was still in the phase where she wanted to look perfect in front of Jake.

"Hey Yukio are you ready to go?" asked Taiyou still standing at the front entrance. Yukio appeared from the kitchen with a piece of toast in his mouth. He was grinning and then he saw Jake, Michael and Keira. His eyes narrowed in on her as he took a bite out of the toast and grinned.

"What were you saying cousin?" asked Yukio as he kept his gaze on Keira. Her face was starting to turn red as she looked to the ground. He was just about to go up to them when Riya reappeared.

"Kei come on, let's go check on Mei. She's probably still getting dressed," said Riya. She saw Yukio standing there and turned to smile at him. "Hey Yuki!" Then she ran upstairs pulling Keira with her.

Yukio turned to the other two guys that were standing by the door. "So what are you guys up to?" asked Yukio.

"We're going out for lunch then gonna go hit the movie theatre," said Jake.

"Oh really?" he asked as he looked at them and then turned to Taiyou. "Hey Tai—"

"—do you want to hang out with them today?" he asked with a wry smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Yukio with a grin. "Would you mind?" he looked at all three of the guys.

"No problem at all," said Jake.

"Yeah you'd even out the numbers too," said Michael.

"It's fine by me," said Taiyou with a shake of his head. "Now I'm leaving so don't go changing your mind!"

"Don't worry cuz, I'm sure I wanna go with these guys," said Yukio as he thought of Keira.

"Okay…. Well I'll see you guys later!" said Taiyou as he walked out to his car.

"So what kind of movie are we going to see?" asked Yukio in a loud voice as he slung his arms across both guys' shoulders and led them back into the kitchen where his breakfast—probably more like brunch—was waiting for him.

-

Megumi's room was a mess. It looked like a hurricane came right into her closet and threw everything out. She had been trying to find an outfit for the last half an hour and still nothing. Everything she put together gave off the wrong image of what she was trying to go for. She wanted to look like the cute yet independent girlfriend but it just wasn't coming across.

She heard a knock at her door and frowned. She really didn't want to deal with her brother or cousin right now. She was having a fashion emergency. She went to go open the door ready to yell when she saw that it was Riya and Keira. She let out a breath of relief as she hugged them both.

"I am so glad you guys are here! I can't find anything to wear," said Megumi with a frown. She looked at all the clothes and just got frustrated again.

"Mei just breathe, you don't have to go all out, we're just grabbing lunch and a movie, it's nothing special," said Riya with a laugh.

"Yeah well this is different. I want to look special for Jake, we never really get to go out, with my school's schedule and rehearsal times," said Megumi.

"Okay well how about we find you something cute but still casual?" asked Keira as she got control of her nerves from Yukio's stare.

"Please!?" she said in a pathetic voice. Both girls laughed as they started sorting through her clothes. Riya pulled out some shirts and a couple accessories, while Keira sorted through her pants, skirts, leggings and shorts.

"Okay how about this?" asked Riya as she pulled out a navy blue long sleeve that had a cute bunny in white on the bottom right of the shirt, with a pair of jeans and a silver belt.

"I don't want to wear that shirt, it's too… childish," said Megumi at a loss for a better word.

"Okay fine, I'll look some more," said Riya as she went back into the mess.

"How about this one Mei?" asked Keira. She was holding a green bubble shirt that came to mid thigh. She was also holding a pair of jean shorts and black leggings. "You could wear heels or flats."

Megumi looked at the outfit and a smile made it on her face. "Oh Kei that's perfect, it's cute but still grown up enough!" said Megumi.

"Mei the fact that you said that just shows that you're not grown up yet," said Riya as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay now hurry up and change! I'm starving," said Riya.

"Okay thanks guys, I'll be down in five minutes, you can go hang out with the guys and tell Jake sorry that I'm taking so long!" said Megumi with a smile as she pushed them both out of her room.

"Well let's go see what the boys are up to," said Riya as she pulled Keira with her.

They got downstairs and found the boys in the kitchen. Yukio was eating and talking at the same time, while Jake and Michael were listening trying hard not to laugh. But it was failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" asked Riya as she looked around the room.

"Yukio was just telling us about his road trip about one of their street performances where a girl gave them a bill with her number on it, and when they called her number a guy picked up swearing at them saying not to call his _brother_ ever again," said Jake as laughter flooded out of him.

"Wait… what!? Do you mean some guy came dressed as a girl gave you guys his number?" asked Riya.

"Yeah but in our defense she—I mean he was really cute, if you guys looked at _it_ you would have thought _it_ was a girl too!" said Yukio not even trying to hide his lopsided grin.

Keira was watching him and her stomach was fluttering. His smile was making her feel weak. She tried not to look at him directly fearing his gaze.

"Wow Yukio being in a band you must meet the most interesting people," said Riya.

"Yeah interesting is putting it nicely. There was also this one time that we were performing back home and we got this girl come to us after the performance and asked us if we'd let her give us a massage," said Yukio he saw their expressions and laughed. "It would have been kind of cool if she was cute and she was enthusiastic about it. We could have just laughed it off or something, but this girl looked so serious and she didn't even seem like she liked us. She said she was in training to be a masseuse and she needed to find people to practice on. It was really creepy," said Yukio.

"You guys didn't do it did you?" asked Riya with shock.

"Of course not, we had to leave early because she wouldn't leave us alone."

"Well that's just weird," said Jake with a shudder. "She was cute at least?"

"Not really, there was nothing about her that made us feel comfortable. We wanted to get away as fast as possible," said Yukio.

"Well at least you're not there anymore, most girls in Tokyo are pretty cute, right Ri?" asked Jake for conformation.

"Hell right, you're looking at two right now!" said Riya with her childish grin.

"I couldn't agree more," said Yukio as he looked at Keira with a slow lazy gaze. She was wearing a pair of low riding jeans and a tank top with a blazer on top. She looked casual yet sophisticated. Business like but still the essence of femininity. She was just so beautiful in his eyes.

"Okay guys I'm ready! Sorry I took so long!" said Megumi with a smile as she posed for them. Jake's eyes immediately went straight to his girl friend. Her hair was tied to the side and was left in loose curls. She looked really cute.

"Babe you look so adorable," said Jake as he walked over to her and gave her a quick peck and then played with the dangly earrings on her ears.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. "I wanted to look perfect."

"You always look perfect," he said with a grin as he turned to the rest of the group. "So guys should we head out now?"

"Yeah let's go!" said Riya as she hooked her arms through Michael's since he was the closest and her. Jake was still holding Mei's waist so they headed out, which left Keira and Yukio to be the last to pair up.

Yukio grinned at his luck. He stepped up to her and smiled. "You don't say much do you?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him then and her beautiful eyes dazzled him. "It depends on who I'm speaking to," she said with a shy smile.

"It's good to hear you voice again, sweetheart. I've missed it these past two days," he said as he smiled at her.

Keira blushed. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all. He saw her face shift again as she tried to get her emotions under control and it felt like a part of him shifted with her. She really was mesmerizing.

"Don't worry you'll be talking a lot by the end of our date today!" he said his dimples showing. Keira looked startled as she looked up at him then.

"D-date?! What do you mean d-date!?" she asked trying hard not to stutter.

Yukio just gave her a knowing smile and didn't say anything. Just as Keira was about to set things right she heard Megumi calling. "Hey you two can you hurry it up! I need to lock up!" said Megumi from the entrance way.

"Come on sweetheart, we're keeping everyone waiting."

Feeling annoyed by his confidence Keira stopped moving. "This is not a date, and I am no way your sweetheart! My name is Keira, Keira Takahashi, please remember to use it properly!" she said as she walked away from him feeling just a little miffed.

Yukio watched her walk away and felt his heart squeeze. She was definitely a breath of fresh air and he was going to make sure he got his fill of her.

-

Emi was lucky during lunch block because for most of it she got to have her own time. She was able to work on her writing which she had been neglecting because of a certain someone.

Kentarou had taken up so much of her time the past weekend and it was due at the end of the week. It really frustrated her that she was forgetting all about the things that were important to her.

She was almost done writing when she was interrupted by the same person she had been thinking about for a while now. He blocked the sunlight that was seeping through the tree she was sitting under. She looked up already knowing who it was and glared; hoping that he could see it.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she turned back to her story.

"I came to hang out. You know that's what friends do," he said as he plopped himself down beside her.

"Well I need to do some things right now so I won't be good company," said Emi as she kept her eyes on the paper.

"That's okay you don't have to say anything just listen I have something I want to ask you," said Kentarou with a hopeful voice. Emi looked up at him then, curious to see what he was about to say.

"What are you talking about Kentarou?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Well I was wondering about that date you promised me, are you still up for it?" he asked with his boyish smile. Emi smiled then, a slight blush on her face.

"I think it could be arranged," said Emi trying to look as unaffected as possible even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Kentarou looked at her then with a most brilliant smile and hugged her. "Okay… sweet… this is gonna be awesome!" he said rambling to himself while he still held Emi in his arms. When she made a sound to get him to let go he looked down at her and realized what he was doing. "Oh sorry, I'm just excited," he said with a sheepish grin. "How about tomorrow? We can go after school; I already know where to go."

Emi looked at him then. Now that it was happening it seemed so soon. She wasn't really ready to take that first step so quickly. She looked at him with alarmed eyes. "How about this weekend?" asked Emi.

Kentarou looked at her with a frown. "Are you busy tomorrow?" asked Kentarou.

"No but aren't you? Taro was telling me that you guys have soccer try outs this week and I'm sure you were on the team, right?" she asked. "Plus I have to go out somewhere with Taro after the try outs."

"Oh okay, well that's fine then. I completely forgot about the try outs. I'm most likely the captain next year once Naoko-kun graduates so I do have to be there," he said with a grin feeling pumped up again. She would see him play and he would make sure that she enjoyed it.

"Okay so maybe on Friday?" she asked shyly as she closed her book.

"Yeah Friday sounds good. I'll pick you up from home around fourish," he said looking at her for confirmation.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Wait don't you have work though? I think I do too," he said with a frown.

"No I wasn't scheduled," said Emi. "So does that mean Friday won't work?"

"No it will, I figure it out," said Kentarou.

"Okay so I'll be looking forward to it," said Emi as she got up and stretched. Kentarou was still sitting in his seat as he looked up at her. She was bathed in the sunlight and looked extra beautiful. He was tempted to haul her back down into his arms and kiss her senseless but knew better than to do that in public. She would probably cancel the date.

"What are you doing, Ken? Did you hear the bell ring?" she asked as she held out her hand for him. He looked at it for a second before grabbing it pull himself up. He was contemplating pulling her down to him again. He stood up beside her and grinned; they had the same class together and he had already brought their project in the same morning. "Why are you smiling? Weirdo?" she said trying to hide her smile

"Oh nothing you'll see when you get to class, now come on I don't want to be late for history," said Kentarou as he pulled her along back into the building. They went their separate ways because their lockers were nowhere near each other's but they met back at the class room.

When Emi walked into the class room her eyes zeroed in on their project. She was so happy to see it, it looked so awesome. "You brought it!" she said as she ran to the back and looked at it. Everything was still in place.

"Yeah I know that the project isn't due until Friday but I thought it would be safer here than at home," said Kentarou with a grin as he watched her study their diorama.

"Well that's fine as long as the teacher is okay with it," said Emi as she turned back to him. His eyes were still staring at her and she felt a blush coming on again. She shook her head trying to get rid of it. She felt like such a girly girl these past few days because of him. She didn't like it.

"Yeah he's fine with it," said Kentarou as he took a step closer to her. She just turned and went to her desk. Kentarou just laughed as he followed her. He was looking forward to today's class.

-

Emi got a ride home with Taro since he dropped her off. He dropped her off and headed back home because he said something about a date with his soccer team. She laughed at him and said thanks before he headed home.

When she walked into her house at around three thirty she came to an empty house. Kaito and Reiji were busy with their dance team stuff, Daisuke, Daniel and Michael were nowhere to be found. Even her mom wasn't home. It gave Emi a chill to see the house unbearably quiet. She called out once more and still no response until she heard Cleo's footsteps.

Cleo had a note attached to her and Emi looked at it with apprehension. Would it be something bad or of no consequence? She took the note and opened it…

'_Hey Emi, Mike is going out with Jake and a bunch of the guys, doing the whole movie lunch thing, Dan and I are going shopping for some stuff and are probably gonna meet up with them later. Mom went to Oba-chan's house, she called her over and I think the twins are gonna be out for a while. So don't worry about us, go hang out with friends or something! We'll see you later!_

_-Love you, Dai-nii!'_

Emi looked at the paper with a frown. She didn't have to stay home today. That was frustrating. It's not like she had plans or anything but she could have made some. She had friends now to make plans with. But instead she just went upstairs. She put her books away and decided to take a long shower. Once she was done she got changed into some comfy sweats and went to do her homework. She finished it all in an hour but still no one came home. She didn't like being home alone even if Cleo was there. It felt so empty lately.

So she decided to watch a movie. As she was about to wander into the theatre room, Emi heard the doorbell ring. She turned around and headed for the door hoping to see that someone else was home. When she opened the door she saw the one person that she never thought she'd see. Well she wasn't alone but it was still weird.

Remi was there with her brother Hiro. Hiro was smiling from ear to ear while Remi looked pissed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Emi as she turned to Hiro.

"Hey Em, we just came by to drop off something for your dad, I know he's not home but my dad told us to go drop it off cause we were being lazy at home," said Hiro with a smirk.

"Weren't you supposed to go out with Ami today? I thought you guys had a date?" asked Emi remembering the whole conversation they had at the showcase that weekend.

"No she had a late class I forgot about, so I was at home trying to avoid my homework," said Hiro.

"Oh what about Kei-nee?" asked Emi as she looked over his shoulder thinking that maybe she was still in the car.

"She's out with Riya, Jake and the rest of them who went out today, they told me to come but I was too lazy," said Hiro with a sheepish grin.

"Hiro-nii you better be careful, just cause you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you should get lazy," said Emi as she stepped to the side to let them in. He noticed what she was doing and walked right in, much to Remi's delight.

"Yeah, yeah so I've been told. So where is everyone else?" asked Hiro.

"They're all out, even Mom went out. She's at Oba-chan's house right now," said Emi with a laugh.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" asked Emi looking between the two. Remi just looked away not really wanting to talk to her.

"Uh no it's okay, I'm fine, Rem you want something?" asked Hiro as he looked at his younger sister. She just shook her head. Hiro furrowed his brows but chose to ignore it. "Okay well Em maybe we should head out. You look like you were busy and this one," he said as he motioned his head towards Remi, "wants to get back home."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you later, then Hiro-nii," said Emi with a smile as she walked back to the door. Hiro was heading out of the house and Emi saw that the files were still in his hand. "Hiro-nii!"

He turned back around with a questioning smile. "Yeah what's up?"

"You forgot to give me the folder," said Emi as she pointed down to his hand.

Hiro looked down at his hand and let out a sheepish laugh. "Oops my bad," he said as he turned back and handed it to Emi.

"What is it anyways?" asked Emi as she took it from him.

"I don't know Dad said it was something for the Takahashi Corporation. He forgot to give it to Uncle Inu, I think it's just some contract he needs to look over as co-owner. Make sure you'll give to Uncle Inu okay Em, and sorry about Rem, mom made me bring her along because she was moping around the house," said Hiro with a sigh.

"It's okay, it's nothing new to me," said Emi with a half-smile.

"Okay, see ya later Em, tell the family I said hi," said Hiro as he went back to his car where Remi was already sitting in the passenger seat.

Emi watched him go. She walked back in and put the folder in her dad's office and then turned to go back into the theatre room. There she found Cleo already cuddled onto the couch. She smiled and went to play the movie. She put in her all time favourite movie, beauty and the beast. She settled in her seat to watch. Half way through the movie her eyes fell heavy. Soon enough she had fallen asleep.

-

Mei, Jake, Riya, Michael, Keira and Yukio had finished their lunch and had made their way over to the theatre. They had decided to watch the new movie that came out; AVATAR.

The three boys had picked and the girls were interested to see what the movie was about so they agreed. Daisuke and Daniel had called them up and met up with them at the theatre. So they all headed to find their seats.

Riya grabbed Keira's hand and went to go find their seats. "So I've seen the way Yukio was watching you. What's going on with you two?" asked Riya as she waggled her brows.

"N-nothing, why do you say that?" asked Keira as she turned beet red.

"Well because the whole time we were at lunch you two happened to be sitting beside each other and he was rather flirtatious," said Riya with a grin. When Keira didn't say anything Riya let out a laugh. "I'm glad you found some on Kei, you've always been stuck in the books."

"I didn't find anyone, he just likes to talk a lot," she said with indignation.

"Well you guys looked really good together and he seems like he's really into you," said Riya.

"Who's really into you?" asked Yukio as he came up behind them with Mei holding his arm.

"Yeah what are you guys talking about?" asked Mei with curiosity.

Keira just blushed as she looked at the two. "No one, now can we sit down the movie is going to start," she said with a huff. She crossed her arms and looked at her best friend. Riya just laughed but there was a definite twinkle in her eye.

"Hey Mei come here I want to talk to you about something so come sit beside me," she said as she tugged on Mei's arm leaving Kei alone with Yukio again. She winked at Yukio who just smiled back at her thankful for the opportunity.

"So sweetheart looks like you're stuck with me," said Yukio as he held out his hand.

"Yeah for like the millionth time," Keira mumbled under her breath as she walked to her seat totally ignoring his hand. Yukio smiled.

"You know you have quite a hard wall built up, why?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She looked at him and frowned. Why was he able to understand what she was doing all the time? Yeah she had a wall up but it was because she was scared. She had never experienced any relationship other than the ones of her family. She wanted to find someone but the thought scared her and so she never really looked at any boys all throughout her adolescent life.

Riya, her best friend, may have been interested in guys and went on many dates but her heart had always belonged to Taiyou. So Kei thought that it would be hard seeing as all the guys that she grew up with that was her age were pretty much all family. So she just kept to them and steered clear of any boys who approached her, but now she regrets it because she feels so scared of getting involved with a guy.

"I'm scared…" she said in a whisper. She couldn't stand his clear gaze and the way she felt like he was searching her soul.

Yukio looked at her then confused. "What do you mean you're scared, why are you scared?" he asked.

She let out a sigh and looked at him dead in the eye. He was taken aback by the way she looked. Her eyes were clouded, but she looked so serious. "I've never been comfortable being around boys. I've been too scared by the thought of being in a relationship," said Keira.

Yukio was astounded. She was such a gorgeous girl; to him she looked like a model. So does that mean that she's never been in a relationship before? That would mean she's a total innocent, in all literal terms.

"How?" was all he could say in his astonishment.

"Well I've been going to school with my goal of becoming a social worker. There are so many kids out there that have horrible family life or deal with abuse. I want to help those kids because I've been lucky enough to have a good childhood and a great family but I know not everyone is as lucky as I am. So I've been focused on my school so that I could get into the right programs," said Keira.

Yukio just stared at her with amazement. "You don't know how attractive that is Keira. I'm surprised no guy ever wanted to get to know you better," said Yukio. Keira blushed.

"There have been guys who approached me, but I would always turn them down, because for one no one ever made me feel anything and two I too scared," said Keira.

"That doesn't matter, even if you didn't accept them they could still be persistent," said Yukio. "For me there is never a no with any girls you just have to be genuinely interested and that's all it takes."

"Yeah well you're a different case altogether," said Keira with a smile. She had relaxed considerably since they started talking.

"Well I'm special that way, but you're worth getting to know, even if you try to keep me at arm's length," said Yukio with a grin as he went to grab her hand. She looked down at their joined hands and blushed again.

"I'm not that interesting," said Keira with the shake of her head.

"Yes you are. I love that passion in your voice when you talk about your school, and it's really hot that you know what you want to do in life. You're motivated, so down to earth and absolutely gorgeous," he said as he touched her face. She smiled as she moved her head so that they weren't touching.

"Please don't, it's embarrassing and really uncomfortable," she said as she shifted her position on the chair. He just lets out a smile and intertwines her fingers with his. She tried to pull away but he just squeezed them tighter.

"I can't touch your face but I'm not letting you go sweetheart," said Yukio.

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"Because you just made me fall for you, with your beautiful vitality," he said; his dimple showing.

Keira's heart started to flutter. Her wall was melting away with his smooth words and excess charm. She smiled at him and as she was about to tell him to stop the movie started and they didn't have a chance to talk again after that. Through the three hour movie Yukio kept her hand in his. She smiled as she watched the movie.

-

When they got out of the theatre it was almost seven at night. So they all headed home. On their walk back to the cars, Yukio held onto her hand and she didn't even think to stop him. They walked just behind the rest of the group. Yukio really was falling for her sweet demeanor. She was such a breath of fresh air, because she was beautiful but so modest. All the girls back home were all interested in looking the best and in doing so all looked skanky. It never stopped him from hooking up with them, but only when they both had the understanding that it wasn't anything special.

But with Keira Yukio knew that this was something special. There was more to her than just another notch on his belt, if he was serious about her then this would be a full relationship. He wanted her and so he would go about wooing her.

As they were walking he stopped her and made her look up at him. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she tried to get him to start walking again.

"Yukio-kun what are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "You know that was the first time you said my name," said Yukio. When he said that to her she started to flounder.

"I've said your name before!" she said resentfully.

"No I know, because it sounds so beautiful when you say it. Everything about you is beautiful, yet you're so naïve about it all," he said as he cupped her face again.

"Stop saying I'm beautiful, because I'm no—" he stopped her mid-sentence by placing his lips on hers. It was a chaste kiss, anything more would have scared her off. He pulled away and saw her eyes cloud over with what looked like contentment. She looked at him and he smiled.

"See you are beautiful," said Yukio with a smile as he held her hand again and pulled her along. "Come on sweetheart we don't want to keep everyone waiting again."

"I told you before I'm not your sweetheart, my name is—"

"Keira, Keira Takahashi, I know and it's a beautiful name too," he said with mock seriousness. Keira just glared even though she felt like she was walking on clouds. She let him drag her along and tries her hardest not to smile.

-

When Daisuke, Daniel and Michael got home, they didn't see anyone around. It was really late but no one was home. Daisuke headed upstairs, while Daniel went to get changed and put the things he bought earlier today away. Michael just wandered and then he heard the TV playing in the theatre room so he went to go see who was in there.

When he walked in he saw Emi snuggled into a small ball on the couch with Cleo snuggled right beside her. The play menu for Beauty and the Beast was playing on the TV as she slept.

A smile broke out on his face as he saw her peaceful features. She was really tired it seemed. He walked over to turn the TV off first and then as he was walking over to her he heard her mumbling something. He went to go wake her but thought better than to. So he went down to his knee as he pushed away the hair that was covering her face. She smiled then, still in her sleep, and snuggled closer to the warmth of his hand.

-

Emi felt like she was being held in the warm hands of someone. She couldn't tell who it was but she just smiled and snuggled closer. Whoever it was she was really comfortable with him. She shifted a little feeling something pushing at her stomach and looked down to see that it was Cleo.

Emi didn't understand why she still felt like she was floating. She looked up and her eyes fell on the blue eyes of the boy she was falling for. His hair fell down past his eyes and she just smiled.

"Emi wake up…" he said in a hushed whisper, but it just made her smile.

"Ken…" she murmured as she went to touch his face.

"Emi…" he said again a little louder this time.

"Kentarou," she said as she opened her eyes and the deep blue eyes turned green and his long blue hair turned wavy and brown. She blinked twice and saw that her hand was on his face and the face was no longer Kentarou's.

She looked at him in astonishment. "Michael?!"

-

**A/N: So guys don't hate me! Please don't I know I'm not consistent at all with these updates but I'm trying. I get these weird writers block that make no sense to me because I know what I want to write but when I go to write it I don't like it. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I got to add more people of the family rather than just Emi and Kentarou. I know it wasn't too exciting a chapter but now that I finally was able to get this partial filler out of the way I can go about writing the next chapter which will be the date chapter. Can't you guys just wait to see how that goes!? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think!**


	22. Ch 22: The Epic Date

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 22**: The Epic Date

X XX X

"So you're breaking up with me?"

-Emi's interest-

"Instead of being wary you should jump right in or you'll miss out on a lot of great things."

-Chisa-

"I think the way you feel about Yamanaka is how I used to feel about Kin when we first met."

-Taro-

"No Emi you go on inside, I'll send your boyfriend home."

-Inuyasha-

"I don't deserve you Emi. You're so amazing, now go inside before you're brothers and your dad come barreling back out."

-Kentarou-

X XX X

Emi opened her eyes and there was Michael crouched beside her with his hand cradling her face. She blushed deeply as she looked up at him.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" she asked still disorientated.

"What am I doing here? I heard the TV so I came to see if you were home, and then I see you sleeping on the couch," he said as he left his hand on her face. She hadn't realized that it was her that was holding his hand to her.

"Oh well I fell asleep waiting for you guys to come home," said Emi as she got up and in the process let go of Michael's hand so that he wasn't holding onto her anymore. He didn't even act like he noticed that she let go of his hand. "So is everyone home?" she asked.

"Just us boys, the twins are still out and so are your parents," said Michael as he sat down.

"Oh sorry come here sit down," she said as she moved over. He smiled as he got up and sat down beside her. Michael could feel the distance between them. He didn't understand what it was but he didn't ask.

"So how was your day?" he asked as he leaned against the couch and looked at the TV screen. She smiled then as she thought about her day, but then she realized that it was all about Kentarou. Could she talk to him about this? She had kissed Kentarou many times, and she'd also kissed Michael before. Would that mean that she was leading them both on? Was she being a tease? Her mood quickly changed and she was lost in her conflict.

When Emi didn't answer at all he turned to look at her. He saw the conflicting look on her eyes and he got worried. "Em is everything alright?" She didn't move or say anything she just looked down at her lap. There were tears in her eyes as she was thinking about how she had been acting with them.

It was why she was scared of being with a guy, look at the mess she had dug herself into. She made out with two different guys, who both she really liked. Now she would have to tell one that she didn't feel the way he thought she did and she already knew who she would pick.

The tears fell down her face as she sniffled. "Em what happened? What are you crying?" he asked as he brought her face up to look at him. He wiped away the tears but it just made her cry more because she knew what a wonderful guy he was.

"Michael… I'm so sorry…" she mumbled as she sniffled again and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing? There is nothing for you to apologize for Em," he said as he took her into his arms.

"I do have to apologize, for….leading you on," she said scared to look up at him. She felt him go rigid for a second but then he loosened up again.

"You didn't lead me on Em, what gave you that idea?" he asked with a laugh.

"I kissed you, and we had a connection… I just didn't understand what those feelings were. I thought they were something more than friendship, but I was wrong…" she said trailing off again.

"I kind of knew Em, you don't have to say anymore if it's too painful for you," he said with a sigh as he held onto her. She looked up at him then and shook her head.

"No I have to say this. I think I do love you Michael, but it's more like a brotherly love I feel. You're like my older brother. At least that's how I think I feel," she said with a slight smile.

"So you're breaking up with me?" he said in a joking manner. She looked at his eyes and saw the pain that was there.

"I'm so sorry, Michael." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

"It's not your fault, but at least now I have a little sister huh? I've never had a little sister before," he said. Emi laughed but she was still crying; the tears falling down fiercely.

"And I'll have another older brother, and between you and me I'd take you rather than Dai-nii any day," she said with a laugh still watery with crying. She still held on not daring to let him go. She felt that if she let him go she would lose a part of herself.

They sat there together in silence until Michael spoke again. "So is it that Kentarou kid?" he asked.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "You really like him don't you?" asked Michael.

"The way he makes me feel is so different. When I see him he makes me feel lighter, and when he smiles at me the way he does, I feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world. I know it might sound stupid but that's just how I feel," said Emi with a smile as she thought about Kentarou.

"It's not stupid, it's very sweet," he said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." he said with a reassuring smile. "So you're happy then?"

"I'm really happy, more than I ever thought I'd be," she said with a grin.

"Well then I'm glad," he said as he poked her sides. She let out a shriek as she twitched feeling ticklish.

"Don't do that, I'm highly ticklish!" she said with a groan as he did it again. She just started to laugh as she squirmed out of his arms and stood up off of the couch. He just grinned at her then, but she saw the sadness in his eyes. A frowned marred her face then. "Michael I hurt you didn't I?"

He smiled softly then. "Maybe just a little, but it's not your fault," he said. That hurt her too.

"I'm sorry that I don't love you the way you do," she said.

"I'm not sure if I love you either Em, but there was just something very special between us on my end. It's not like I expected you to fall into my arms, I cherish our friendship more than anything else, I wouldn't want to ruin that over some feelings that I don't even know how to categorize," said Michael.

"So we're okay then?" she asked with a frown.

"Of course we are," he said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry still though," she said solemnly.

"Please don't beat yourself over this Emi. I had already told you that we should just stay friends, because I knew I was scaring you but then I changed my mind not even thinking about you. So now it's all been cleared, and since you like Kentarou then there shouldn't be a problem I know he likes you. I can see it in the way he looks at you," said Michael.

Emi smiled at the thought of Kentarou again and just nodded.

"So you can go now Emi, you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm a big boy," he said with his attractive grin. She just nodded and turned to leave. She wished then that she had fallen for him; if she did then at least she would be with such an amazing guy like him. So at least she wouldn't have hurt him the way she knew she was. She let out a sigh. She hated hurting people that she loved.

She wished there was a better alternative but she couldn't just split herself in two. She sighed and hoped that Michael wouldn't hurt because of her. She wasn't so special and he deserved someone who would treat him right.

She felt like crap as she went up to her room. She was hurting and felt so despicable at herself for being such a tease. She just hoped he would forgive her. Feeling heavy and sad Emi went into her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't feel like thinking about it anymore and so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Emi had woke up extra early and tried to skirt around Michael as much as she could. He was still sleeping on the couch and she didn't want to deal with him. She felt so low for the way their friendship turned out. She just hoped that he was dealing with it well.

So she was out of the house an hour before she usually leaves. She didn't want to disturb anyone and she felt like she needed to sit and just think; away from everyone. So she walked to school in silence and just let the sounds of nature wash over her. As she was walking her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out and saw that it was Kentarou calling.

She smiled as she answered the phone. "Hey sorry did I wake you up?" he asked sounding hyper.

"No I'm on my way to school," she said as she continued walking.

"Oh really, but it's like ten after seven, aren't you a little early?" he asked.

"Yeah well I didn't want to stay at the house, so I thought I'd go to school clear my mind a little," she said with a sigh.

"Is everything alright at home Em? Is your mom alright, nothing happened right?" he asked clearly worried. Emi smiled.

"No mom is fine, we're all fine, except for me and Michael," she said with a frown as she thought about the pain that she saw in his eyes.

"That guy that came from America with your brother?" asked Kentarou his voice had gone defensive.

"Yeah him, we had something going on between us but I didn't really understand what we were doing. I only see him as a brother like figure so I told him yesterday, and I know I hurt him, and so I feel like crap," said Emi with another sigh.

"You had something… between you?" he asked kind of stunned. He had seen the two Quinn brothers they were both good looking guys. What was with all these guys competing for Emi now!

"It was just friendship between us, but at first I thought I liked him," she said with a sigh.

"So there isn't anything like that between you two?" he asked.

"No nothing romantic, I only feel like that for one guy," she said with a smile.

Kentarou smiled too. "Are you talking about that hot wolf demon that you're talking to?" he asked. Emi just snorted.

"I don't know if he's hot, but yeah that's the one," she said with a laugh when he laughed too.

"Oh I think he's really good looking, but then he can't even compare to you," he said with a tender smile.

"Oh really now you're just trying to flatter me," she said feeling like he was lifting her spirits. A smile was on her face now feeling light. There was a buzz in her stomach.

"So… you think I can come pick you up? We could go hang out at the school?" he asked her hesitantly.

Emi's face lit up at the thought. She really did want to spend her time with him whenever she could. "Yeah sure, I'm just five minutes out from my house," she said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be there in a second!" he said as he hung up the phone. Emi smiled as she went to sit on the curb of the sidewalk. She had a brilliant smile on her face as she waited for him to come. He arrived there in less than five minutes which made her only smile more because his house was way on the other side of the school.

He parked the car just a bit off the curb and smiled at her when she got up and opened the passenger side.

"Hi," said Kentarou, rather cutely.

"Hi," said Emi as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was starting to feel shy around him now, but she wanted to be near him so much now. She sat down and buckled up before he drove out. Emi turned to him. "So how come you were up so early?"

He looked at her smiling. "I couldn't sleep; I had things running around in my head. So I've been up for a while, plus Etsu-nee was up early today she needed help with something and I was the only one around," he said.

"Oh well aren't you tired then?" she asked me with a bout of worry on her face. Kentarou just shook his head with a smile.

"I'm fine," he said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Are you sure, you also have your soccer tryouts today. Won't you be tired by the end of the day?" asked Emi.

Kentarou let out a laugh. "Don't worry Em, I'm stronger than you think," he said as he patted her hand lightly. She just furrowed her brows as she looked at him.

"But if you're tired then there's nothing you can do to change that. You should have tried to sleep for a bit longer," said Emi as she pleaded with him. She felt like it was her fault that he was here so early even though it wasn't.

"Emi you shouldn't worry about it. I'll be fine, I'll probably just go nap during lunch or skip my first class," he said as he pulled up into the school parking lot. Emi just let out a sigh as she dropped the subject.

When he parked the car they got out and Kentarou led her to a spot on campus that was secluded. He sat down against a tree and pulled Emi down with him. She settled down quietly leaning against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree too as she let the warm crisp breeze caress her face. She was still lost in the feel of the breeze when she felt something heavy on her lap. She looked down and saw Kentarou resting his head on her lap. He had a content look on his face as he looked up at her.

She just smiled at him then and her hand instinctively went into his hair. "See I told you, you were tired."

"Yeah I guess I was, wake me up when the bell rings then?" he asked as he snuggled closer to her. Emi nodded with a deep blush on her face.

"Sure." He closed his eyes then and she felt his hand wrap around her waist as he turned his body towards her. She thought she would feel really uncomfortable but it wasn't. It felt so right. Emi closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her.

They were so oblivious to their surroundings that they didn't even notice the person who had stumbled upon them. The person just walked away quietly, but not peacefully. There was a silent rage in their eyes as they fell upon the couple.

A rage that would not but dampened by anything other than retaliation.

* * *

The whole day of classes went by uneventfully for Emi. She enjoyed her classes, especially history since it was with Kentarou. Now that classes were over she was going to go watch the soccer tryouts for the boys. She was going to go shopping with Taro later anyways and it was a good excuse as any to watch Kentarou for an hour or two.

A smile was spread across her face when Chisa walked up to her. Startled by the interruption Emi jumped a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," said Chisa.

"Oh… no it's okay. I was just lost in my thoughts. So what are you doing here?" asked Emi as she looked up at Chisa. Chisa just smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down beside Emi on the knoll of grass.

"Well Asato said he wanted to try out this year and so I thought I'd watch for a little while, and then I saw you so I thought we could watch together. Are you here to watch Nakao-kun? Or is there someone else?" she asked with a sheepish smile knowing about her friendship with Kentarou.

Emi blushed but then she just nodded. "I'm here to see Taro and Ken," she said quietly.

"I knew it! You two are going out aren't you?" asked Chisa. Emi looked at her with shocked eyes.

"No!" she practically yelled then calmly collected herself. "I mean, no we're not, what gave you that idea?"

"Well there are a bunch of rumors going around right now," said Chisa she looked a little hesitant to say anymore than that.

Emi just looked at her and prompted her to say more but when Chisa didn't say anything Emi asked her. "What are these rumors Chisa?"

"We'll I just heard it today during break about how you two are going out, and that Ken is just taking pity on you because Remi picked on you. That he is just feeling guilty since Remi was his girlfriend," at the look on Emi's face Chisa tried to do some damage control. "Don't worry I told everyone that it had nothing to do with Remi and that I can honestly say that Yamanaka-kun really does like you. It was a failed attempt since they didn't believe me but I know it's true."

Emi just let out a sigh. "Well thanks for trying at least. I wonder where these rumors started from. We're just friends."

"Really?" Chisa asked astonished.

"Yes really why is that so hard to believe?" asked Emi with a wry smile.

"Well because you guys are always together during lunch and breaks and even after school I see you guys together now. And yesterday when he walked you to class you guys both looked like you were in another world altogether," said Chisa with a smile. "I believe it because I know how it feels. I feel the same way about Asato."

"Well you'd be right that I like him but we're not going out. I don't think I'm ready for that," said Emi with a smile.

"Really? How come? You guys seem so comfortable around each other," said Chisa.

"Well I've never been in anything close to a relationship, all my friends are people I grew up with except for you, and so I don't know how to handle a relationship with a guy like Kentarou. He is so experienced that I'm too scared to even think about it," said Emi with a blush.

"Well that's the fun of it, and you shouldn't be scared of it because its Yamanaka-kun, you should feel excited that it's him and that you can learn new things with a guy who you really like and are comfortable with," said Chisa with a bright smile.

"I don't know it's so weird," said Emi for a lack of a better word.

"It's not weird! Look at me, Asato is my first boyfriend, and I know he's had other girlfriends. But I'm excited to experiences all my firsts with him," said Chisa with a grin, not shy at all.

"I've never thought of it that way," said Emi.

"Well you should, instead of being wary you should jump right in or you'll miss out on a lot of great things," said Chisa with a smile. Her gaze shifted away from Emi when she spotted Asato and the rest of the boys trying out for the soccer team walk out onto the field in front of them. Emi spotted Kentarou he was wearing their school's jersey with the letter "A" patched on his left sleeve. He looked really good in the uniform.

Her eyes followed his movements as he spoke to the boys that were in front of him. He looked so comfortable in front of them that Emi couldn't help but find it attractive. She just kept finding new things about him that she loved so much.

Once he finished talking to the boys and got them started he turned around and spotted Emi. He grinned at her and then waved, for all the world to see. She blushed but waved back and heard a bunch of wolf whistles from the guys in the group that were friends with Kentarou. He just yelled at them and started to laugh.

Emi laughed then as she watched him. Chisa looked over at her and smiled. "You'll definitely regret it if you don't jump in soon Emi."

Emi turned her attention back at Chisa who was looking at her boyfriend. At first Emi thought that she was just imagining things but then Chisa looked back at her and smiled and she knew that Chisa was just letting her know what it means to fall in love; you let go of all your inhibitions.

* * *

After their practice Emi waited in the same spot until Taro came out from the locker room. She was still thinking about what Chisa said when he approached her.

"Emi you okay there?" asked Taro.

"Huh?" she asked looking up. "Oh yeah I'm fine just lost in my thoughts. You ready to go?"

"Yup! So what did you think of the guys that tried out?" asked Taro as he helped her up.

"They were good," she said absentmindedly.

"Yeah did you see Asa do that face plant during the scrimmage?" asked Taro with a laugh. Emi laughed then because she remembered the way Chisa started yelling at the guy who tripped him.

"Yup, Chisa was spewing with rage. That guy who tripped him better watch it, if Asa doesn't make the team then Chisa will probably blame him."

Taro and Emi both laughed at that as she walked to his car. "I'm glad you enjoyed the tryouts. Sorry it took so long though," said Taro as he unlocked his car.

"Its okay I had time to hang out with Chisa," said Emi with a smile.

"Oh well then I'm happy it took a while," he grinned as they both got into the car. Taro started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So do you have any ideas on what you wanted to get Kin?" asked Emi.

"Hmm, well I was thinking of getting her something like a promise ring or something along those lines since for the past couple years I've just bought her teddy bears and other stupid things," said Taro with a laugh.

"A promise ring, that's so serious. You guys just started going out though," said Emi.

"Yeah I know but even if we just made it official it seems like we've been together forever," said Taro.

"It doesn't scare you to make it so binding though?" asked Emi. Taro looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Why would you ask that? You know how Kin and I are Em. I can't really think of anyone other than her in my life," said Taro so matter-of-factly that Emi didn't know what to say. "I think the way you feel about Yamanaka is how I used to feel about Kin when we first met."

Putting that into perspective Emi started to understand what he meant. "If that's the case then I think that would be the best thing to get her, and you know what would be even better is if you take her to the docks that you took her to when you made it official right before the sunset and give it to her."

Taro looked at her and grinned. "I knew I was friends with you for a reason!" he said. Emi just laughed.

"You're friends with me because you can't get rid of me," she said with a goofy smile.

"There is that too," said Taro as he continued to laugh as he drove down the road towards a jewelry store that he had already went to over the weekend.

* * *

Emi was at work Wednesday night doing her usual thing. The only difference was that Kentarou was always hanging around her till when she wasn't busy. Everyone that worked with them knew there was such animosity between them so to see this friendliness between them now was so confusing.

She was even laughing and her demeanor was a lot more girly then it was just two weeks ago.

Right now there were no customers in her lane so she was standing there. Kentarou saw her and walked over. Emi saw him coming and smiled up at him when he was a foot away from her. She couldn`t help her heart which was beating so fast because he was right beside her.

"Hey," said Ken as he leaned against the till behind him.

Emi looked at him shyly. "Hi," she said with a blush on her face.

"So I never got to ask you, what did you think of our tryouts yesterday," he said with a confident smile. Emi looked up at him with a smile then, as she thought about the way he moved on the field. She could barely look at anyone else.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you," she said with a smile. Kentarou grinned as he took a step closer.

"Just like how I can't take my eyes off of you right now," said Kentarou as he brought his hand to hers. He held it gently while he looked in her eyes. They were getting so lost in each others' eyes that they didn't even notice the customer that was standing there. When Emi noticed him her face split into a beautiful smile.

"Ryuu! How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever," she said as she turned her full attention to him. The man that was standing there smiled down at her. He had midnight black hair that was wavy and cut in a messy style. He had green eyes the color of an emerald.

"I know Em it's been so long. It feels like years," he said with a grin. His eyes shifted to Kentarou who was eyeing him with a glare. Ryuu tried not to laugh at Kentarou.

"I know eh," she said as she started to scan the items. "So I saw your mom a while back. I heard the good news, congratulations."

This time it was Ryuu who broke out with a huge grin. "Thanks Sumire and I are very excited about it."

"Yeah it must be exciting, your first kid. Do you guys know what the gender of the baby is?" asked Emi.

"Nope. It's too early to tell yet, she's only a month into the pregnancy," said Ryuu with a smile, like only a proud papa could be.

"Well make sure you let me know when the baby arrives if I haven't heard it from your mother already," said Emi with a grin as she finished up his order.

"Of course," he said as he handed her the money for his groceries. "Tell your parents I said hi. It's been so long since we all got together."

"Yeah I know. I'll tell them you said hi, have a good night and tell Sumire-chan I said hi too!" said Emi as she waved good-bye to him. When he was gone Emi turned around and saw that Kentarou was still standing there deep in thought.

"Who was that?" he asked finally when he looked up at her.

"Who Ryuu? He's an old family friend, we grew up in the same neighbourhood," said Emi with a smile. "My brother and he grew up together for the most part. They were three years apart by they got along really well."

"Oh, that's all," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah what else would there be?"

"Oh nothing, so what time are you off tonight?" he asked clearly changing the subject. Emi just raised her brow she caught on to his change of subject right away.

"Were you jealous of Ryuu?" she looked at him and waited when he didn't say anything Emi broke out in laughter. "So you were jealous!"

"No I was not!" said Kentarou a blush forming on his face.

"Oh my gosh you so were! Ryuu is like seven years older than me, and I only see him as a brother! Geez Kentarou, you shouldn't worry so much," said Emi as she touched his arm lightly.

"Well sorry that I'm worried, we haven't even gone out yet and a new guy just keeps on popping up in your life! Why wouldn't I worry," he said with a frown. Emi smiled softly then as she rubbed out his wrinkles on his forehead.

"Because baka, I don't have feelings like that for anyone else," she said with a smile.

He looked up at her then with his big blue eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, didn't I already tell you that I'm scared of this kind of stuff? It was hard enough to say anything like this to you, I don't think I'd be able to do it with anyone else," she said with a shy smile now.

Kentarou let out a content sigh. "Great, that's just great!" he said with a blinding smile. Emi just shook her head as she looked up at him. There was just so much about him that attracted her and compelled to find out more about. "I can't wait for Friday," he said with a grin as ruffled her hair a bit. Emi laughed as she fixed her hair.

"Speaking of Friday how were you able to get it off?"

"Well I switched my shift with Takeshi so that we can go out on Friday which is why I'm working today. I got the better end of the deal because I'm able to work with you tonight too," he said with a tender smile.

"Is that so, well I'm glad you were able to switch it," said Emi.

'_**-BUZZ- would Kentarou Yamanaka come to customer service'**_

The two looked at the direction of customer service and saw June standing there looking in their direction. "Uh oh looks like I'm in trouble," said Kentarou as he bit his tongue trying not to laugh.

"You better go before you get in trouble."

"Yeah, guess you're right," he said as he took a step away from her before he stopped. "So Em can I drop you home tonight if you don't have a ride?"

Emi smiled softly. "Sure if I don't get a call from my brother then I'll let you take me home," said Emi as she turned towards the customer that appeared.

Kentarou grinned and walked away whistling amiably.

Emi could still hear him whistling when he was halfway across the store.

* * *

Emi had the late shift and so she got off at 10. When she grabbed her things from her locker she pulled out her phone and was going to call home when she saw a missed call. She flipped open her phone and saw a missed call from her Uncle Sai. Wondering why he called she called him back.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hi Emi, where are you right now?"

"I'm just getting off work Uncle Sai, is everything alright? How come you're calling me?"

"Well I had to pick up some things for the house so Hideki and I came to your store, we saw you earlier but we couldn't see you when we were paying," said Sai.

"Oh well that's probably because I closed down," said Emi.

"Well we're still in the store talking to June, did you need a ride?" asked Sai.

"Oh that'll be great I guess, I'll be there in a sec," said Emi as she hung up. She walked down to the front where she saw Sai talking to June while Hideki looked up at her with admiration, something that she hadn't seen on Hideki's face in a long time.

As she was approaching Kentarou walked up to her. They got off at the same time. "Hey so do you still need that ride?" asked Kentarou.

Emi looked up at him with a frown. "Sorry my Uncle is here and he said he'd take me home, so I'll see you at school tomorrow!" said Emi as she went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya!"

Kentarou watched her go with a goofy smile on his face. He left the store with pep in his step.

* * *

It was finally Friday and as much as Emi was excited she was even more nervous. All day she was wondering what she would do, how she would act and then she realized that she didn't even know what to wear. She had turned to Kin not knowing anyone else and so they were now on their way to the mall so that she could buy an outfit for the big date.

Taro was their designated driver. He turned to look at her when they were stopped at a red light. "Geez Em I've never seen you so nervous," said Taro with a grin.

"Oh be quiet Taro! This is her first date, you should be a bit more sensitive," said Kin as she waved off his comment. Emi just smiled nervously.

"Kin how are we going to do this in an hour? I have to do my hair too!" said Emi which was so out of character.

"Em I don't know why you like Yamanaka after the hell he's put you through but since you've never acted like this ever for anyone I'm actually glad for you," said Kin with a smile.

"I know Kentarou was a jerk but he seems different now and I really like him. Like look at me I don't act like this with guys and I'm being all flustered just thinking about him," said Emi with a shy smile.

"Aw our little Em is all grown up," said Taro with a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" said Emi as she whacked him over the head.

"Ouch geez, you and your demon strength!" he said as he turned into the mall parking lot. They were all laughing when he pulled into a stall.

"Don't mind him Em! Let's go I know the perfect store to find you that perfect outfit!" said Kin as she got out of the car and took her hand. When they walked into the mall Kin led her to a cute store with lots of pretty shirts and skirts.

Taro looked at the store and crossed his arms. Kin looked back at him and frowned. "Oh come on don't start worrying about your _manliness_ right now! Emi needs our opinions!" said Kin.

"But I don't want to go in there, it's way too feminine, it's not even Emi's style. I bet you won't find anything in there that would look good on her," said Taro as he wrinkled his nose.

"You just be quiet! I'll show you that Em can look good in anything I pick out for her, now just go look around for some good clothes," said Kin as she shoved Taro towards a rack of clothes.

"Kin are you sure you'll find something for _me_ in this store? It's all really frilly," said Emi with a frown as she looked around the store.

"Don't worry Em trust me with this, I'll make you look adorable so that when Yamanaka sees you he'll start to stutter," said Kin with a grin. Then she marched off into the store and went through each rack and pulled out certain pieces that she liked and shoved back anything else she didn't like.

Emi was walking around and saw a cute dress the color of pale peach. It was a long sleeve dress that was sheer and flowed nicely. She couldn`t drag her eyes away from it.

That's how Kin found her, standing in front of a mirror with the dress in front of her.

"Oh my gosh Em that looks beautiful on you! Oh and it will go great with this jacket!" said Kin holding up a cream colored jacket.

"You really think I can wear something like this?" asked Emi as she looked at Kin.

"Of course you can! Come on, go try it on," said Kin. Emi looked doubtful but went inside the change room to try it on. When she came out in the dress her face still looked doubtful, but Kin's face was full of excitement.

"It looks like it was made just for you Em! Taro come here and take a look!" said Kin as she yelled into the store not caring for the other customers in the least. Everyone looked her way and she saw a lot of approving nods from customers. Taro emerged holding a gaudy looking shirt in his hand that Kin dismissed right away.

"How do I look Taro?" Emi looked up at her best friend. Whatever he said would be the deciding factor because she trusted his judgment over anyone else's.

"Em you look beautiful," said Taro as he took in her attire. "You may need to change your sneakers though."

Emi looked down at her shoes and grinned. "So it doesn't look hideous on me at all?"

"Of course not, that color looks really good on you," said Taro.

"She should get it right?" asked Kin with a grin.

"Of course," said Taro with a matching grin as he looked at his best friend and then his girl friend.

"You guys are one hundred percent sure right?" asked Emi.

"Yes now go get changed so that you can buy it!" said Kin.

"Okay, geez you don't have to be so pushy," said Emi laughing. She went back in to change and when she came back out she saw Taro sitting against a wall with Kin nowhere to be found. "What happened to Kin?"

Taro looked up at her then. She was in her uniform now but she looked just a vibrant as she did in the dress. "She said that she'd be right back and just left the store," said Taro with a smile.

"Okay so I guess I'll go buy this and then we can call her see where she is?" asked Emi.

"Yup, sounds good," said Taro as he got up and fell into step beside her. Emi paid for her clothes and then left the store. Just as she was about to call Kin's phone Kin came running back with a big bag in her hand.

"Where did you go Kin?" asked Emi.

"No where special," said Kin with a sneaky grin.

"…okay," said Emi with a frown.

"Well come on lets go it's already half past three, let's get back to your house so we can get you all dolled up," said Kin with a brilliant smile.

"Okay lets go," said Emi as she hooked her arm through both of them and left the mall.

* * *

Kentarou went home right after school so that he could take a shower and clean himself up. He was sitting in his room now clad in a towel trying to figure out what he should wear. It was such a new experience to be so conscious of how he looked in front of a girl. A ghost of a smile came on his face, as he thought about how he was acting over a girl. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and then looked for something to wear on top. He settled for a white sweater and a dark grey hoodie. He then fixed up his hair and smiled at his look. It seemed like he didn't try too hard to look good.

He looked at his clock and saw that it was already ten to four. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

He ran out of his room and almost collided with someone. "Whoa calm down there twerp!" Kentarou looked up at his brother-in-law and grinned genuinely. The man was a head taller than his already five nine. He had black hair the same color as Leiko's and light blue eyes. His eyes were full of wry amusement as he looked down at Kentarou

"Yasuo-nii, you're back!" he said with a grin. Yasuo looked down at Kentarou and grinned right back. He ruffled his hair and nodded.

"Yup I just got back, where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Yasuo.

"I've got a date!" he said with urgency. Yasuo looked so surprised by the expression on Kentarou's face. He never was this excited to go on a date, especially with his girlfriend.

"You and Remi finally patched up things huh?" he asked. Kentarou raised a brow at him.

"Have you not talked to Etsu-nee in the last two weeks at all?" asked Kentarou.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yasuo.

"Remi and I broke up weeks ago, now I'm hoping to get a new girl as my girlfriend," said Kentarou with his bright grin.

"I hope she's not another one of those material girls," said Yasuo scrunching his nose.

"Of course not! She's one of a kind, if all goes well I'll bring her back here so you can meet her!" said Kentarou. "Now I gotta go!"

"Okay, before you go can you tell me where my two fav—"

"PAPA! You're here!" said Leiko as she tumbled towards his awaiting arms.

"Hey there munchkin, did you miss me?" asked Yasuo as he picked up his daughter and held her close.

"Touching reunion and all but I gotta go!" said Kentarou as he left the father and daughter.

Kentarou went to his car and reversed out and then sped down the road until he reached Emi's house.

* * *

"Just a little more and I'll be finished," said Kin as she applied the last bit of her make-up. Emi strained to look at the clock in her room.

"It's four already Kin how come he's not here?" asked Emi with a frown.

"That's fine now I can make you look perfect," said Kin as she motioned Emi to stand up. "Now look in the mirror you're all finished." Emi looked up at herself in the mirror and was amazed by the person standing in front of her. "Now there is just one more thing that you need to do," said Kin as she handed Emi the contact lens case.

"But I'll feel more comfortable with my glasses," said Emi with a frown.

"Oh just go do it!" said Kin as she yanked off her glasses and ran out of the room. Emi let out a sigh as she looked at her contact case. Seeing no other choice she put them on, so when she looked in the mirror she could hardly recognize herself. Kin tied half her hair to one side into a bun and the rest of her hair was left in loose waves. The make-up was very minimal but it still made her eyes pop and the lips were in a pretty pink color. The dress and the jacket suited her really well which was surprising to her. Then she looked at the boots that were sitting on the bed.

Kin had bought her the boots while she was buying her dress. They were a perfect fit for the outfit but she felt bad just taking them. But Kin yelled at her until she accepted them. She put on the boots, which were the same color as the jacket, and then grabbed her bag before leaving her room. When she walked down the stairs she saw Kentarou standing by the door. His eyes were focused only on her.

"Hey," she said with a shy smile.

"Hey, you look beautiful," said Kentarou as he reached out to her when she walked down the last step.

"You really think so?" asked Emi with a blush on her face.

"I know so," said Kentarou with a smile. "Come on we should go, and sorry for being late."

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're here," said Emi with a smile. Kentarou led her out of the house and Emi turned to look at Kin and Taro who were standing in the doorway. Kin winked and did the thumbs up, while Taro just smiled and held Kin in his arms.

"Our little girl is all grown up," said Taro with a laugh and Kin laughed with him.

* * *

"So where are we going?" asked Emi as she settled into her seat. Kentarou pulled out of the drive and then looked over at her.

"Like I said before I know the perfect place," said Kentarou.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Emi with a smile.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," said Kentarou. He reached over to her hand and linked his fingers with her. Emi just smiled and settled comfortably into the seat. They drove around for a bit until he pulled his car to the left and parked. Emi looked around and just saw a normal street.

"Ken where are we?" she asked.

"Just trust me," he said as he unlocked the doors and got out. She stepped out but felt very uncomfortable until she saw a very familiar looking tree.

"We're near the shrine," said Emi with a smile now.

"Yeah we're still in your neighborhood but it's on the other side near the water. There's this place I wanna take you that I'm sure you'll love," said Kentarou.

"Okay I trust you," said Emi as she smiled up at him. He grinned right back and grabbed her hand. He linked his fingers with hers and started walking down the street. They walked past the steps of the old shrine that she went to every New Year with her family. "This year want to go to the shrine together?" asked Emi with a blush. Kentarou looked down at her and saw the concentration on her face. He realized that she was asking him something very important.

"I'd love that," he said as he squeezed her hand tightly. Kentarou took her down the street for a bit longer before turning right. There they were in a very lively street, full of stores and young people. The street was lit up with round lanterns and festive music.

"What is this?" asked Emi with surprise it was full of all the things she loved.

"It's the night market, I used to come here a lot with my sisters when I was a kid," said Kentarou. Emi just looked around in wonder at how she never knew about it.

"It looks like such a fun place," said Emi with a smile. "But why do they call it the night market when its taking place in the afternoon?"

Kentarou just rolled his eyes. "Way to be technical. The market goes on till late at night. There are games, live music and food stands, come on lets go I'll show you all the cool spots."

Emi let him lead her around. He bought tickets to play games, which he tried miserably to win Emi stuffed animals but failed more than once. Emi in turn won them for him instead laughing all the while so he didn't feel embarrassed at all, because he was able to hear her melodious laughter. Once Emi was satisfied with the games Kentarou led her towards a food stand.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Kentarou as he looked at the food that was there. Emi frowned as she looked at the things.

"I'm not sure," she said as she looked at back at him.

"Okay how about some dumplings? I always get them, they're really good," said Kentarou with a grin.

"Sure sounds good," said Emi. Kentarou ordered two orders and waited till it was ready.

"So are you having fun?" asked Kentarou as she waited.

"Yeah, the best time," she said with a she smile when he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

"I'm glad," he said as he rested his forehead on hers. Her eyes locked onto his and she felt lost in his deep blue pools. It felt like he was what rooted her to this world, the way he pulled her to him with nothing but a look. "Emi can I kiss you again?" he asked with a look of concentration.

Her eyes were full of shock. "No! Not here in front of all these people," she said with a blush as she tried to push away from him.

"Oh come on no one is even paying attention to us, and I asked, please?" he said this time with a humorous laugh.

"You think this is funny? It isn't and our dumplings are ready," she said as she snatched her hands from his and walked over to the food stand. Kentarou couldn't help but laugh as he followed her.

Kentarou took her hand in his again and held the dumplings in his other hand. He took her towards a more secluded area of the market and found a bench to sit down at. Once they were seated he opened up one of the dumpling boxes. Emi watched him with curiosity as he picked up one dumpling with his chopsticks not even once motioning to give her, her share. Then she was surprised when he held the dumpling in front of her mouth.

"Say 'ah'," he said with a toothy grin and Emi just laughed.

"Do I look like a two year old?" she asked with a wry expression.

"No but just eat it," said Kentarou as he moved the dumpling closer to her mouth again. "It's called being romantic."

"I think it's more like being cor—" she said but Kentarou chose to ignore it and shoved the dumpling into her mouth while she spoke. Emi spluttered but had no other choice than to eat it. When she swallowed she just glared at him. "That was unnecessary."

"Well you were being stubborn," said Kentarou as he took a bite out of a dumpling. Emi just shook her head and snatched the other box from him so that she could eat it herself. Kentarou grinned at her and then took another bite.

"Hey, how about we go watch the live after we eat? It's supposed to start at seven, that's only fifteen minutes from now," asked Emi. Kentarou nodded his agreement since his mouth was still full of food. So they finished up their food and headed back towards the area where they were having a live.

"Hey look at this Em," said Kentarou as he showed her a flier on their way there.

"Oh they have a special surprise guest playing! I wonder who it is!" she said with excitement.

"Well let's go get a good spot then and we'll find out," said Kentarou as he held her hand and led her towards the live area.

There was a crowd of people already there but they were still able to get a spot up front right by the stage. Emi just drank in the whole environment; it was her very first live.

The lights dimmed then and a spot light was shone on the stage. Emi looked up then in anticipation and saw a guy wearing a black cloak. When he took the hood off his head Emi recognized him as Eiji Sakamoto from a local band called _Godai_.

"Oh my gosh! It's _Godai_! Ken can you believe it!" asked Emi as she looked up at the lead vocalist of the band. He was setting up his mike while the rest of his band mates set up their own instruments. He heard Emi and looked down at her, giving her a wink and a smirk. Emi blushed then as she looked at him.

Kentarou let out a growl as he looked up at the lead singer. Emi didn't even notice because she was so star struck by being so close to one of her favourite bands. Kentarou cleared his throat hoping that would catch Emi's attention but still she was focusing solely on Eiji Sakamoto. He rolled his eyes then as stepped in her line of view. She blinked when she saw Kentarou's face and then frowned.

"Ken move you're in the way," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him out of the way.

Kentarou was shocked. He hadn't known that Emi was this much of a fan girl. Then he heard laughing from behind him and looked up. There was Eiji standing on his hunches so that he was eye level with them.

"Hi there," he said to Emi who was ogling him.

"H-hi," she squeaked out. They both became oblivious to Kentarou who was staring daggers at Eiji.

"What's your name beautiful?" asked Eiji with a charming smile.

"E-Emi T-takahashi," she said as she held out her hand to his.

"It's nice to meet you Emi-chan," said Eiji as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips giving it a lingering kiss. Eiji just smirked when Kentarou snatched her hand away. "No need to get huffy there lover boy, just being kind to a fan."

"Watch it buddy, I don't care if you are a celebrity, this is my girl," said Kentarou with a glare.

Emi turned her attention to Kentarou feeling appalled. "Ken don't, what are you doing?" asked Emi with a frown.

"I don't like how he's looking at you," said Kentarou with furrowed brows. He looked so serious that Eiji started laughing.

"Look, I was just messing around, you are beautiful, but I can clearly see you two are going out. I don't meddle with a taken woman. Just stay away from Futatsu and you should be fine," said Eiji with a wink as he pointed behind him to one of his band mates.

"Thanks, and sorry about him," said Emi getting her confidence back. Eiji smiled at her before walking back to the rest of his band mates. When they were all alone again Emi turned her attention to her date.

Kentarou was staring right back at her with more annoyance than she had. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said as she looked up at him.

"Well what was I supposed to do? You totally forgot of my existence because of him. We are on a date, so you should be thinking about me," said Kentarou with a pout. All of Emi's annoyance dispersed with the look that Kentarou was giving her. A soft smile replaced her frown and just caused Kentarou to furrow his brows more. "What are you smiling for?" he asked.

"Because you're so sweet," said Emi as she took a hesitant step closer to him. The frown didn't disappear. "Because you got jealous, because you got mad and have such a cute pout on your face right now." With each word she closed the gap between them and for the first time in a while, initiated a kiss. She went on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. Kentarou gave in then and pressed his lips to her. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He got lost in her smell and held on.

When they pulled away Emi's smile became brighter more alive than before while Kentarou's frown was replaced with contentment. "There do you feel better now?" she asked him keeping her arms around him still but now resting her head on his shoulder.

"Loads better," he said and squeezed her tighter to show her. "You wanna get out of here? I lost my excitement for this live."

Emi had to laugh at his words. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I really want to watch them, I've never gone to a live before and they are one of my favourite bands."

Kentarou frowned. "You've never been to a live before? How have you never been to a live, what about UVERworld? Their lives are the best! We definitely have to go the next time they have one here," said Kentarou.

"Really? You'd go with me?" she asked, feeling really excited.

"Of course I would," he said with a grin and she grinned right back.

Emi let out a content sigh then and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Thanks Kentarou."

"Any time Em." He didn't say anything else but instead just stood there with her in his arms. Soon the live started and Emi watch attentively taking in all the sounds and excitement of a live. Kentarou marveled at her reaction and couldn't help but fall in love with her more than he already was. She was such a free spirit, lost in her own world and so comfortable with it. He wished that he had her spirit, that he was able to be more like himself than what he portrayed himself as at school or at least how he used to. He was changing slowly and he knew that soon enough he wouldn't care how others thought of him. Emi's friendship was changing him.

The last song was about to start and Eiji was back at the microphone. "Okay everyone this is the last song for the night, and I want to dedicate it to a couple that I met here tonight. So to Emi Takahashi and her date this one is for you hope you enjoy it," said Eiji as he pointed to Emi and Kentarou. They both looked up in shock as a camera zoomed in on them and was being shown on the screen behind the band.

They started up the song and Emi just watched Eiji. Her face was still red but she didn't care she watched him with excitement as she listened to her favourite song. Kentarou smiled at her excitement and rocked out to the song as well. When the live was over Eiji leaned over the stage and winked at Emi.

"I hope you liked our performance Emi Takahashi," he said.

"I loved it! I can't wait for the next time you have a live! We will definitely be there!" said Emi with such enthusiasm that Eiji had to chuckle.

"Well next time we have a live here I'll make sure to send you two backstage passes, for you and your boyfriend," said Eiji as he nodded at Kentarou.

"He's not—"

"Thanks," said Kentarou cutting her off. "Well we have to go now."

"Yeah go enjoy the rest of your date," said Eiji with a wave as he walked back to his band mates and off the stage.

"This night has been so amazing!" Emi squealed when it was just her and Kentarou.

"I'm glad you're having fun, but come on I want to go look around some more." He pulled her along and she went willingly. He took her to some more booths so that they could play some more games. Then Emi had spotted a fireworks stand. She tugged him over there and he bought some fireworks. They wandered to the edge of the festival in a field of grass.

"Come on Kentarou let's light some!" she said with a smile as she opened the packet. She took out the first one and lit it. The light reflected off her face and made her look even more angelic than she already was. He felt mesmerized by her and couldn't help but stare. She was still waving around the fireworks when he walked up to her and touched her cheek with his hand. Startled by the contact Emi looked up at him with a questioning look. "Ken are you okay?"

"I think so… you're so beautiful Emi, inside and out," he said as he took a step closer to her. It was starting to feel really intimate between the two and Emi felt uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about… hehe…I'm not beautiful," she said rather awkwardly. She took a step back trying to move away from him, but he just took two steps closer closing in on the gap between them. She dropped the fireworks and it fell forgotten to the ground.

"On the contrary Em… you're the most beautiful girl I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now I know you're just joking, both your sisters are gorgeous," said Emi with a blush.

"Do you always have to argue?" he asked with a rakish smile as he bent his head lower to meet hers in a tantalizing kiss. Her retort was forgotten as she melted into the kiss. Her arms snaked its way up to his neck and her hands got lost in his dark blue hair. She craned her head sideways as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back he was smiling. "I guess not always."

Emi just looked at him just a little dazed. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was slightly ragged. She looked so breathless and cute that Kentarou dipped his head down again and kissed her once more. He pulled back slowly. Their eyes met and she quickly averted her gaze.

"What was that for?" asked Emi still breathless burying her face in his shirt.

"I just felt like it. You make me crazy Emi," he said as he rubbed circles into her skin where he was holding her.

"You are crazy, it's not my fault," she said with a giggle. Her giggle was so infectious that he laughed along with her.

"See there, you make me laugh for no reason at all, it's cause you've made me crazy," he said giving her a loopy grin.

"Well is that a bad thing?" she asked defiantly as she looked back up at him. He grinned then.

"No actually I think I want to always stay this way," he said pulling her closer than she already was.

"That's not possible, because we're not always together," she said with a shake of her head.

"Well it can be Em… be my girlfriend? Go out with me Emi Takahashi," he asked with his cute expression as he looked at her intensely.

Emi looked at him then not sure what to say. She thought about all the things she talked about with Kin, Taro and Chisa. The feelings she held for Kentarou and all the hardships that they've been through made Emi wonder if they would be right for each other, but above all of that she had a yearning to be with him. If she was alone and wanted to be with someone she would think of him first before anyone else. It was never like that before. Just a few months ago, Emi only thought of her family or her best friend in times of need, now Kentarou took over fully and completely there was no one else.

Thinking about all of that Emi could only come to one conclusion that she wanted to be with him even if she was really scared of the concept of being in a relationship.

Kentarou was still staring at her, he knew he shouldn't force her but he was so desperately into her that he just wanted her to be his, just as he wanted to be hers. "I know this scares you Em… trust me it scares me too, and I never get scared of anything."

Emi's eyes widened at that. "You're scared? What are you scared of?" she asked.

"I'm scared that I won't do right by you, that you'll say no, but you're worth it to try right?" he asked with his charming smile. His canines flashing which just made Emi melt more for him.

"Yes…" she whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder. Kentarou went stiff.

"Yes to what Em? Yes that you're worth it or yes you'll be my girlfriend?"

"To both," she murmured into his shoulder.

When Emi heard him exhale the breath that he was holding in she felt so loved and cherished and before she knew it he was twirling her around him his arms. She felt so light and free. Emi laughed as she pressed her face closer to him.

"You're so amazing Em! I promise I'll make it all worth it," he said with incredulity. He was so amazed that she had said yes, that she was willing to try to build something between them.

"It's already worth it…" she murmured not moving her face from his shirt. Kentarou placed her back on the ground. He brought his hand up to her chin and raised her face to look up at his.

"Well I'll make sure you'll always feel like it was worth it," he said as he dipped his head towards her mouth. She smiled into the kiss and melted into him. When they pulled away, Emi had a blush on her face, and a shy smile to match.

"Come on I want to go see the rest of the festival," said Emi with a smile as she took his hands and linked her fingers with his.

"Sure, let's go," said Kentarou with a content smile as he squeezed her hand and followed her.

* * *

While Emi was enjoying her very first date, the rest of the Takahashi's were over at the Fujimoto residence. Bankotsu was finally finished all the production post filming and was itching to celebrate with his best friend and their family.

Kagome and Inuyasha took the twins in their car while Daisuke and the Quinn brothers went in their own car. When they pulled up in front of The Fujimoto house Reiji and Kaito ran to the door first. They were so excited to hang out at Jake's house because they had an insane theatre room. So when they knocked on the door Megumi and Jake were there to greet them.

"Hey guys," said Megumi with a smile as she stepped aside.

"Hey Jake, Mei-chan! We're going to the theatre room!" said Reiji and Kaito at the same time as they ran past the couple. Jake just laughed as he turned his attention back to the other guests.

"Aunt Kagome, how are you doing?" asked Jake as he swung his arm around her shoulder and lead her inside. Kagome smiled and answered his question as they disappeared inside.

"Hey guys come on in," said Megumi as she hugged the three boys. Then Inuyasha was standing there with a smile on his face with his arms wide open. "Uncle Inu, how are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." Inuyasha took her into his arms in a tight hug. He looked down at her with amazement. "You are so big now; I haven't really realized it before."

Megumi just grinned. "Yup years have gone by, I'm not the same little girl I was when you first met me. "

"Yup but you're still just as beautiful, now come on let's go inside and celebrate Bankotsu's new movie."

So Mei and Inuyasha walked back into the house closing the door on their way in.

* * *

Emi and Kentarou walked down the street holding hands. It was such a novel feeling for Emi to know that she was committed to someone. That she was a part of a couple. A smile spread across her face as she walked beside Kentarou. They were so happy that the surroundings around them were all but a blur. So as they were walking down the street they didn't notice the familiar girl standing just a few paces ahead of them.

It was Yoko who had noticed them first. She saw Kentarou and Emi holding hands and right away came to the conclusion that they had hooked up. Her arms crossed as she waited for the couple to get a few paces closer. Then she just vented out her disgust.

"You really lowered your standards Ken, going from Rem to her! What's wrong with you, how could you sell us out for her? I thought we were your friends?"

Kentarou and Emi stopped in their tracks and looked up at Yoko. Yoko was glaring at Emi, which caused anger to build in Kentarou. He looked at her and frowned; menace clear on his face. He felt Emi shrinking away, and he squeezed her hand tightly trying to reassure her. She just held onto his hand feeling the strength from him.

"What are you talking about Yoko we were never friends, yeah I went out with Remi and that was the biggest mistake of my life, but that never made us friends?"

Yoko just looked at him in disbelief. "Well whatever our relationship was Ken we are a lot better than _her_. She's not even worth your time, she's not one of us!" said Yoko with anger.

Kentarou was beyond pissed now. "What the hell are you talking about, one of us? What does that even mean Yoko? You have no right to talk about Emi like that when you don't even know what the hell you're talking about! So don't you dare talk about Emi like that, she's ten times the person you are. And I won't tolerate you talking down to my girlfriend, so if I hear anything bad about her I'll know it was you guys, now if you'll excuse us."

Kentarou squeezed Emi's hand reassuringly as he stepped past Yoko. Yoko's eyes widened at the news of them being in a relationship. She glowered at them as she turned to follow their direction and yelled out for good measure. "You'll regret this Ken, choosing her over Rem will be the biggest mistake you've ever made, just you watch!" After they walked off Yoko pulled out her phone and dialed frantically.

* * *

Emi let out a heavy sigh as she walked beside Kentarou. Kentarou looked down at her and frowned. No matter how much he wanted to protect her from those that want to hurt her, he could never do it perfectly. He'll always defend her, and right any wrongs done to her, but that doesn't mean that the damage wouldn't already be done.

"I'm sorry Em," he said as he stopped and turned in front of her. She looked up at him and tried to smile but her mouth just started to quiver. "Hey don't do that, everything that she said was bullshit. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Emi tried to control her emotions but it was just too hard. Those words cut so deep, all the worries she had were thrown out there by Yoko and caused her to doubt their relationship. This would be how it would be like in school. She won't be able to be with him peacefully. At that thought tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. She tried to blink them away but that just caused them to overflow. "I can't…" she murmured as she sniffled and closed her eyes.

Kentarou looked at her pained face and didn't know what to do. She was standing in front of him, and looked so anguished. The tears were falling down her face in a constant river. "Emi please don't do this, we're meant to be together. Don't let those fake girls take what we have here," he said as he held her close. Emi's hands came up instinctively as she held onto his jacket, bunching it up in her hands tightly.

"I can't stand them Ken… and I don't want to deal with them anymore. I've had too much heartache," she said, her voice heavy with sadness.

"I know but you have me. I'll protect you from them, and you have Chisa and all of your family," said Kentarou desperately not sure what else to say. It felt like she was about to break it off, and Kentarou didn't want that to happen after he finally got her to agree to go out with him. He made Emi looked up at him and when their eyes met they both felt an electric spark pass through them. Emi's eyes closed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I can't stand them Ken… but I don't want to give you up…" she said breathlessly as her arms came around his torso. "Can't you just make them stop?" she asked with a sigh. Kentarou let out the breath he was holding as he held Emi tightly in his arms. Emi could feel him breathing in her hair, the feeling was so intimate.

"I'll try Em, as long as we're together. Just don't leave me," he said with another sigh. Emi smiled then and moved back and shook her head.

"I don't think I could ever leave you," she said as she looked up at him. His eyes went tender as he looked into her hazel eyes and bent his head down to hers. The kiss was sweet and full of love. They melted into each other. Kentarou pulled back slowly and just marveled at her.

"Good cause I can't be without you anymore," his smile caused her to smile back at him.

"Okay well then let's go, I don't want to think about Yoko it'll just ruin our date," said Emi. He smiled down at her and agreed. They began walking again feeling lifted and happy.

* * *

"What are you talking about Yoko! You must be imagining things!" yelled Remi as she strutted down the street heading towards their meeting place.

"No I'm serious they were holding hands and Kentarou said that they were going out," said Yoko with disgust.

"What the fuck—Yoko I'm gonna have to call you back." Remi hung up the phone and stared incredulously at the couple three feet ahead of her. There they were just as Yoko had said. They were holding hands and clearly emitting the aura of a couple. She saw the way Kentarou was looking at her with such tenderness and love. How he brought his mouth down to her in a quick peck as if it was the more natural thing. Remi never saw him like that before, so…free. Was this the real Kentarou, had the one she dated been a faker? It infuriated her that her cousin got everything handed to her.

The flash of anger caused Remi to storm past them and she shoved hard into her cousin. Remi used all her force causing Emi to yelp out in pain as she stumbled backwards.

Kentarou went to steady her before she could fall and then his eyes fell on his ex. Emi looked over at her too and just growled. "Oh come on, did it have to be you now?" she growled at her cousin.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," said Remi her voice dripping with scorn

"Fuck Remi just leave us alone," said Kentarou with anger.

Remi looked at Kentarou and just glared. "What's wrong Ken, am I bothering you?" she asked as she took a step closer to him and trailed her finger down his chest.

Kentarou was about to slap her hand away but Emi beat her to it. "Don't touch him, we're trying to enjoy our date and we don't need you to come and ruin it," said Emi.

Remi laughed at that. "Your date… ha… that's a laugh. Do you really think a guy like Kentarou would actually date you? He's just taking pity on you Emi, so stop acting all high and mighty."

Emi was about to retort but the words cut too close to her own insecurities about why Kentarou liked her. Kentarou looked down at her and when he saw the sudden stillness in her he knew that Remi's words actually affected her. So he turned to Remi and gave a feral smirk.

"You think I don't like her? That I'm only going out with her out of pity? If I was only going out with her out of pity then would I do this?" he asked and bent down to Emi. He brought his mouth down to hers and gave her an open mouthed kiss. Startled Emi opened her mouth in question but Kentarou just darted his tongue into her mouth. His tongue fought against hers and Emi felt a new kind of sensation as she was caressed so intimately by him. His mouth caressed hers leaving her breathless. When he pulled back both Takahashi's were left speechless. "Now do you see what's between us?" he asked slightly breathless.

Remi was rendered speechless as she stared at them. Kentarou never even kissed her like that, especially in public. With no words coming to her she just made a grunting noise and turned and walked away. Kentarou and Emi watched her go before they turned to each other.

"See I'll always protect you Emi, so no matter what anyone says about my feelings for you remember that I like you and no one else," said Kentarou as he bent down to her once more for a quick peck on the lips. Emi just smiled and nodded her head—still breathless from the kiss. "Now come on there are a few more booths that we should check out before we head home."

* * *

The Fujimoto's and the Takahashi's had finished dinner and were now scattered around the living room, having many conversations at once. Bankotsu had something important to discuss with everyone and was waiting for the right opportunity. When the room started to quiet down Bankotsu cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Okay guys I wanted to talk to you all about something very important."

Everyone gave him their undivided attention. "What is it Banky-kun?" asked Kagome as she looked at him. Bankotsu looked over at his wife who was sitting beside Kagome who gave him a slight nod then turned back to Kagome.

"Well you know how these last few years most of my movies have been for the Hollywood scene and so I've always gone there for my premieres?" he asked.

"Yeah!" asked the twins with much excitement.

"Well since you guys are all old enough, and I'm having my first Japanese premiere for a movie here in Tokyo after so long, I was wondering if you guys would want to come to the premiere with my family," said Bankotsu.

The whole table except for the Fujimoto's, the Quinn's and Daisuke were shocked. "Are you serious Uncle Banky!" asked Kaito.

"We can really go to your movie premiere?" asked Reiji with big eyes.

"Yes I'm serious! I thought it would be fun, since my boy is back home and it might be good for you Kags, to go and have some fun, since you've been stuck inside the house for the better half of a month."

Kagome smile and then she looked over at her husband. "You up for it?" she asked him.

Inuyasha smirked. "I think it'll be fun, but are you sure you want to invite the Takahashi's? We're not the most mellow of families."

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way," said Bankotsu with a laugh.

"So when is the premiere?" asked Kagome.

"In two weeks," said Bankotsu.

"Oh wow already, it feels just like when it was your first premiere!" said Kagome with a grin.

"That was child's play to what my movies are like now," said Bankotsu. "This one will be the best one yet."

"Yeah this'll be really cool," said Daniel with a grin. "I can't wait to show Mal all the pictures."

"You should have just told Malory to come with us since you're stuck on the phone with her every night," said Jake with a snort of laugher.

"Well you know, I would have but she's in her last semester, before she finishes her program, I didn't want to make her choose," said Daniel.

"Well that's really sweet, I would love to meet her some day," said Kagome with a soft smile.

"Yes Dan you really have to introduce us to her soon," said Jackie.

"I will, when we all go back to California that'll be first on my list," said Daniel with a grin.

"Oh Dad we should so go there for Christmas this year!" said Kaito.

"Yeah it would be so much fun!" said Reiji.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked over at Kagome. She just smiled back at him. "That sounds like an interesting idea. I'll have to look into it," said Inuyasha.

"Oh sounds like our next group family vacation will be this Christmas break!" said Jake with a grin.

"Sweet I wonder if Emi could come, though," said Reiji as he thought about his sister.

"Why wouldn't she be able to?" asked Inuyasha with a frown.

"Well you know how she is when it comes to work, she never takes a day off, and she always works on her holidays," said Reiji.

"Well if we do plan the trip then I'll make sure she has the month off," said Inuyasha with a grin. "I wouldn't go anywhere without my whole family."

"Now I'm getting really excited! Dad please make it happen! I wanna see California!" said Kaito.

"Well I'll see what I can do," said Inuyasha with a grin.

Kagome let out a loud yawn as she stretched in her seat. Inuyasha automatically turned to his wife. He noticed the small things that showed that she was pushing herself to stay when all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go to sleep.

"Well it looks like it's time for us to get going," said Inuyasha with a smile. Kaito and Reiji groaned loudly.

"Do we have to dad its only 9:30!" whined Kaito.

"Yup I'm really tired, I need to get to bed," said Inuyasha even though he looked like he was wide awake.

Reiji noticed right away that his mom was the one on the border of falling asleep and he realized what his dad was doing. "You know now that you mention it, I'm really tired too, all that dancing at practice this week's got me beat," said Reiji willing himself to yawn.

"Okay I guess we'll get going then," said Kagome as she went to get up. Inuyasha, Reiji and Daisuke were all up and beside her in a heartbeat. Kagome looked at the boys and smiled warmly. "I'm fine you three."

"Just making sure," said Daisuke with a smile. Kagome smiled at them and then turned to her other son who was sprawled on the floor in a show of defiance.

"Come on Kai we have to get going, plus don't you want to know how Emi's date went?" asked Kagome with a knowing smile. The whole room turned to Kagome at the word dateand Emi in the same sentence.

Inuyasha was the first to react. "_Date_! What do you mean date! Isn't Em at work right now?" asked Inuyasha.

"No she's on a date with that Yamanaka boy that came to the showcase," said Kagome with a smile.

"Okay we really have to get going Bankotsu, thanks for having us Jackie!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kaito from the ground and carried him along as the others all followed suit. The Fujimoto's laughed at Inuyasha's theatrics. Daisuke led Kagome out while Reiji and the Quinn brothers trailed behind. Jake walked them to the door and watched as Inuyasha waited impatiently for the rest of his family to come with him.

* * *

Kentarou and Emi were heading back to Emi's house. He didn't want the night to end but he didn't want to give a bad impression by bringing her home late. He turned to Emi realizing that it was ten already and wondered if she have a curfew.

"Hey Emi, you don't have a curfew do you?" asked Kentarou.

Emi turned to him and saw the anguish on his face. She laughed and shook her head. "No don't worry, my parents never had to worry about me so they never gave me a curfew."

"Oh well that's good, then."

"Yup, but they don't know that I'm on a date, well except for my mom, I told her today when she dropped me off to school," said Emi with a smile.

"You mean your dad doesn't know?" asked Kentarou with a look of horror.

"Don't worry Dad is pretty good when it comes to these things he'll probably welcome you with open arms," said Emi with reassurance that caused Kentarou to feel relaxed. They drove silently for the last couple minutes. Kentarou kept Emi's hand on the shift gear with his on top of hers. It gave such a new thrill to her, that physical contact at all times. She was so concentrated on that connection that she hadn't realized that they were home already, nor that her parents had just pulled in as well.

"Uh Em your dad is coming this way and he doesn't look all that pleased," said Kentarou.

"Why do you say that," said Emi, since she hadn't looked up at him.

"Well he's glaring at me," said Kentarou.

"You're crazy dad never— oh I see," she said with a giggle as the intense glare her dad was giving him. It didn't matter to Inuyasha that he actually like Kentarou, the fact that he went on a _date_ with his daughter was inexcusable.

"Emi what are you doing!" he hissed out when he got to the car.

"Oh great overprotective Inuyasha, I haven't seen him in a long time," said Kagome from behind him with a laugh. Daisuke and the other boys all snickered as they watched the scene in amusement.

"Daddy why do you look so mad?" asked Emi as she stepped out of the car. Kentarou got out as well paying his respects to his idol.

"Don't you daddy me, Emi. You went on a _date_? You didn't even tell me… When did… when did you grow up so fast?" he asked with wonder as he took a good look at his daughter. She was so beautiful and there seemed to be a glow to her that he never saw before.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you, but I didn't think you'd mind since you seemed to like Kentarou," said Emi with a deep blush. She never talked to her father about her love-life which had been non-existent until just a couple weeks ago. When she realized that she looked over at Michael who was looking at her intently but with a tender smile on his face.

"Sorry sir I should have asked you first before taking out your daughter," said Kentarou as he bowed in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at the boy beside his daughter and stared. He didn't say anything just kept staring at him.

"Oh come on dad Dai-nii always brought girls home you never got mad at him," said Emi with a breath of frustration.

"Well you're my little girl, how could I let anyone else take you way from me?" asked Inuyasha. He seemed like he was in his own world.

"Dad no one could ever take me away from you," said Emi as she took a step closer to him and held onto him.

Inuyasha just hugged her close and then let her go. "I still don't like this, you're too young to be dating," said Inuyasha.

The guys all snorted with laughter. "Dad she's sixteen years old, not a little kid anymore," said Daisuke as he walked up to them.

"Sixteen is too young still, not until you're thirty," said Inuyasha with a definite voice.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Dad but I'm already dating, Kentarou and I are going out," she said her face became as red as a tomato as she looked up at her father. His face twisted through so many different emotions and then he let out a sigh.

"I was hoping you wouldn't realize how beautiful you are just yet Em, I wanted to keep you sheltered for a little while longer. But if you are able to tell me yourself then I can tell that this is the real deal huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, real deal for sure," said Emi with a smile as she took a step back and took Kentarou's hand in hers.

"Sorry sir, if it disappoints you but Emi is my girlfriend, and I'm not planning on going anywhere," said Kentarou with a determined face.

Inuyasha smirked at him then. "I'm glad you didn't just whimper and run away kid. It shows me that Emi is safe in your hands, since you didn't just give up at the first sign of trouble," said Inuyasha.

"I don't think anything can keep me away from her sir, she's one of a kind," said Kentarou in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That I can agree with," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Inuyasha come on we're ruining the best part of a first date," said Kagome as se tugged on her husband's sleeve. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion and then he realized what she was talking about. The kiss good-night! He could stand his daughter dating but to be kissing too that was just too much for one night.

"No Emi you go on inside, I'll send your boyfriend home," said Inuyasha with defiance but Kagome just smacked him. She took his arm and dragged him inside.

"Good night Yamanaka-kun, I'm glad to see Emi found a good guy like you," said Kagome as she disappeared into the house. Michael and Daniel walked inside right after, just Emi's brother's remained.

"Look I don't know what happened between you guys that made Emi like you now, but if you hurt her… and I mean in any way we'll be the first ones to pound you into the ground!" said Reiji with Kaito nodding furiously beside him.

"Yeah my sentiment exactly; the fact that you went out with Remi is a mark against you, but I've never seen my sister as happy as I've seen her since you two became friends so I'm on your side. But the second I hear that Em cried over you for anything, you're ass is mine. Got that kid, our family takes care of our own," said Daisuke with his arms crossed and staring at Kentarou.

Kentarou kept a straight face. He had given that same speech twice before, once when he was eleven when Etsu had gotten married and then the second time when he was fifteen when his sister Yumi started going out with her current boyfriend. It brought a smile to his lips but he quickly sobered up.

"I promise to keep Emi happier than anyone else for as long as she'll tolerate me," said Kentarou.

"Good to hear. Let's go inside boys, Emi you have five minutes and then we'll all be out here okay?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah sure now go!" said Emi as she shoved at her brothers with affection. Emi turned back to Kentarou with a blush. "Sorry about my family."

"It's okay I know what it's like to see a sister being taken away by some other guy," said Kentarou.

"Well I'm glad you understand, and that you didn't run," said Emi.

"How could I run away when I fought so hard to get you to go out with me?" asked Kentarou as he hung his arms over her shoulders and tilted his head to the right.

"Yeah was it worth it?"

Kentarou gave her a wide grin. "Worth every minute," he said as he brought his mouth down to hers. He kissed her softly and left her feeling weak. "You're so sweet," he murmured into her mouth as he tasted her. Emi pulled back first and smiled up at him.

"You're so adorable, I wish I knew you before, I feel complete for the first time," she said with such innocence that Kentarou took her into a tight hug.

"I don't deserve you Emi. You're so amazing, now go inside before you're brothers and your dad come barreling back out," said Kentarou as he let her go.

Emi watched him as he walked back to his car. He got in and smiled. He waved at her and told her go inside. She walked to the front door and could hear her whole family from behind the door.

"Good-night Ken I had fun tonight," said Emi with a final wave as she opened the door and walked inside. She was engulfed in the loudness that was her family and felt so full of love for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! I THINK IT WAS ALMOST HALF A YEAR! I'm so sorry I can't say much other than I just hadn't gotten around to it! I missed the story so much but I've finally updated and I quite proud of the chapter! Well tell me was it worth the long wait? Tell me how it was and I'll try to keep an updating spree from now on, at least once every one or two weeks! **


	23. Ch 23: Life Unexpected

**Living in Misery  
Chapter 23: ** Life Unexpected

_X XX X_

"_Well wanna come out with your new boyfriend? Go hang out somewhere?"_

_-Kentarou-_

"_We want to make sure you're not crazy, since you agreed to date that idiot"_

_-Kisuke-_

"_Well you'll have to define crazy…"_

_-Emi-_

"_Well I hope you're sitting down for this."_

_-Dr. Ryusaki-_

_X XX X_

Inuyasha woke up to an empty bed. He jumped out of bed fearing the worst, when he heard his wife's pained groans. He rushed into their master bathroom where he found Kagome hunched over the toilet bowl. She was throwing up and it seemed like it was painful.

"Kagome baby are you alright?" he rushed to her side.

Kagome looked up at him and frowned. She tried to speak but she felt the bile rushing up again. Inuyasha just kept rubbing her back hoping that it would soothe her. She just focused on his touch and waited out the queasy feeling. When it finally subsided she looked over at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said as she wiped her mouth.

"Oh baby, you should have woken me up. How are feeling anyway?" asked Inuyasha as he cradled her in his arms.

"I'm alright, I think the medication just made me queasy," said Kagome with a frown.

"Did Dr. Ryusaki say that you would have these side effects with the medication?" asked Inuyasha since he didn't remember hearing any of that from their doctor.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember if he said that it would be or not," said Kagome.

"Ok well then get dressed," said Inuyasha with a no nonsense voice as he got up and carried her to the bed where he set her down. Kagome looked up at her husband with confusion.

"Why do you want me to get dressed?" asked Kagome.

"Because I'm taking you to the emergency."

"Inu it's still dark out, it can wait till the sun comes out," said Kagome with a smile, but Inuyasha didn't budge at all.

"No I'm not taking any chances when it comes to you Kagome. You either get dressed or I'll take you in your nightgown," said Inuyasha with a determined face as he pulled on a pair of jeans and sweater.

"Oh, I hate it when you become stubborn," said Kagome as she stripped out of her nightgown and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve.

"That's why you love me," said Inuyasha with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. She watched him saunter out and turn towards the kids' rooms and immediately she knew that he was going to wake up Daisuke to let him know.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw that it was four in the morning. He knew his son would be mad to be woken so early but this was important and Inuyasha knew that his son wouldn't mind once he knew. He knocked on the door but when he got no response Inuyasha opened the door. There he saw his eldest son sprawled on the bed with the sheets tangled between his legs.

"Daisuke…" Inuyasha whispered but to no avail. He patted his son on the shoulder, but still he got no response. "Come on son wake up."

"Mmmm…." He let out as he turned again twisting his legs even more.

"Dai wake up!" said Inuyasha loudly into his son's ear and it woke him up with a start. His eyes were still bleary with sleep as he focused on his father.

"Dad…? What's going on?" he asked as he blinked out the sleep.

"Your mom isn't feeling good so I'm taking her to the emergency. So you have to hold down the fort while we're away, okay?" asked Inuyasha as he smiled at his son.

Daisuke's eyes went wide as he thought something bad happened to her. "What happened to mom? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's alright, but I just don't want to take any chances with her," said Inuyasha. "Just go back to sleep, I just wanted to let you know so you don't get worried." He ruffled Daisuke's hair and his son just looked at him.

"Dad are you sure? Should I come with you?" asked Daisuke as he swung his tangled legs over the bed.

"No, it should all be fine I'm just taking her to be sure. It should be fine. Just go back to sleep it's too early for you to be up," said Inuyasha with another smile.

"You're sure…?"

"Yeah I'm sure, sorry to wake you." Inuyasha just shoved his head and then walked out the room. Daisuke groaned as he got up. After knowing that his father was taking his mother to the emergency he couldn't go to sleep. He headed for the shower and hoped that it would clear his mind.

-x-

"I can't believe you're taking me to the emergency at four in the morning!" said Kagome as she buckled into her seat. Inuyasha just smiled at her and then reversed out of the driveway.

"You'll thank me when you see that it was for your own good," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know but you could have just called Dr. Ryusaki from home," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and frowned.

"Yeah I didn't think of that, why didn't you tell me to call him from the beginning then?" asked Inuyasha with a foolish grin. Kagome just shook her head.

"Oh please like you listen to anyone when you become a stubborn mule?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well this is better; we can have a full check up while we're there anyways," said Inuyasha with a reassuring smile.

"Well we should still call him Inu, I'm not comfortable with just any doctor," said Kagome.

"Yeah I'll call him right now," said Inuyasha as he pulled out his phone. The phone ringed three times before a sleepy voice answered. "Hey Doc, its Inuyasha, Kagome isn't feeling good, so I'm taking her to the emergency. Do you think you could come down?"

"What time is it?" asked Dr. Ryusaki as he tried to comprehend everything that was told to him.

"Its quarter after four, I know it's really early and I'm sorry about waking you so early, but I'm really worried about my wife."

"Yes, no problem I'll be down there right away."

"Thanks Doc," said Inuyasha as he hung up. "There it's all taken care of sweetheart."

Kagome just grinned, even though she was sick she felt as if she was in perfect health when she was with Inuyasha. The queasiness had gone away but there was still a weird feeling in her system. There was a feeling in her that was so wonderfully familiar but she couldn't remember what it was.

"I love you Inuyasha," said Kagome as she held onto his hand. They drove to the hospital in contentment with just being together.

-x-

Dr. Ryusaki got to the hospital in a record time, in less than ten minutes. He was in such a rush that he was still wearing his Super Mario t-shirt. When he walked into the hospital all the staff were looking at him and giggling, since he was usually pretty serious at work.

When he finally realized what the giggles were for he laughed too. "I was in a rush," he said to the night staff as he went to grab his white coat. Once he got himself settled properly he went to find the Takahashi's. He was ushered into a room where Kagome was sitting on the bed and Inuyasha was standing beside her. They seemed to be having a moment so Dr. Ryusaki cleared his throat.

"Dr. Ryusaki, I'm so sorry that Inuyasha made you come here so early in the morning," said Kagome as she turned her attention to him.

"Oh it's no problem, Kagome dear; I'll always be here for your family no matter what time of day. So tell me what happened," he said as he stepped closer to them.

So Kagome went about telling him how she woke up because she wasn't feeling good, and how she felt queasy. She went through the whole short scenario and it caused Dr. Ryusaki to frown.

"Is there something wrong then?" asked Kagome.

"Well it is uncommon to have side effects from the treatment, but there are a few side effects that can occur," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"Are vomiting and nausea side effects Doc?" asked Inuyasha feeling really tense.

"They are possible side effects, but you said that you've only felt this today right?" Kagome nodded. "So other than that have you had any abnormalities?"

"Um none that I can think of, I've actually felt like a million bucks since I started the treatment," said Kagome with a smile.

"So you're not experiencing any abdominal pain, tenderness or soreness?"

"Nope."

"What about getting blurry vision, or some color-blindness?" he asked again.

"No, still at 20/20 vision," said Kagome with a grin.

"Has your urine darkened in color? Like a coffee color?"

"Umm no," she said with a slight blush.

"Have you had any fevers that lasted more than three days since I last saw you?" he asked as he went to pick up a special tool to look at her eyes.

"Nope no fever at all," said Kagome as she watched his movements.

He walked up to her and brought the tool, which was kind of like a magnifying glass of sorts. He brought it up to her eye. "Okay Kagome dear, I want you to look up and keep your eyes wide open." She complied and he looked through the magnifying glass. When he pulled it back he smiled. "No Jaundice which is very promising."

"What does that mean?" asked Kagome.

"Jaundice is the yellowing of the skin and the whites of eyes. You may have had an upset stomach, but none of the other symptoms, I don't think you've had any side effects of the treatment, it might just have been a case of bad food," said Dr. Ryusaki with a smile.

"So it doesn't look like something serious?" asked Kagome with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but to be on the safe side I'll just take some tests. It's better to actually test the body than to go by judgment. So if you'll just go fill this up," said Dr. Ryusaki as he handed her a cup for a urine sample. "Then when you come back I'll get a blood sample."

"Okay no problem," said Kagome as she took the cup and walked over to the adjoining room, leaving Dr. Ryusaki and Inuyasha together.

"So Doc she'll be fine right?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm giving you my professional opinion that she'll make it through the treatment like a champ," said Dr. Ryusaki with a broad smile. "So don't look so worried, Kagome will be just fine."

"I hope you're right," said Inuyasha. Just then Kagome walked back in holding the little container. Dr. Ryusaki looked at it and smiled.

"Looks good on this front, now just sit down and I'll get a blood sample," said Dr. Ryusaki. He rolled up her sleeve and put on the strap around her biceps to cut off the circulation. "Now it'll sting but you're strong right?"

"Of course," said Kagome with a smile. Inuyasha held onto her other hand as he watched feeling so useless. They both watched as Dr. Ryusaki put a needle into her and pulled out a small amount of blood.

"There you go all done," he said as he swabbed the blood that was coming out and put a band-aid over the invisible cut.

"So is that everything then?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I'll send the tests into the lab right away, so you should have the results in a couple of days, at the earliest I can have them by tomorrow. So I'll give you a call when I have the results."

"Okay thanks Dr. Ryusaki," said Kagome as she rolled down her sleeve.

"No problem, you just keep taking the medication I've prescribed and soon enough all this will be behind you dear," he said as he gave her a grandfatherly smile.

"Thanks a bunch," she said as she took her husband's hand and walked out of the room. When they were out of the hospital they saw that the sun was just over the horizon. Kagome stopped to stare at it. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tightly. They watched as the sun slowly came up.

-x-

Emi woke up early even though it was the weekend. She was heading to work as usual but that wasn't why she was up early. The excitement of her new status as Kentarou's girlfriend just couldn't be contained. It was the only thing she could think of, and dream of while she slept. The thought of being in a relationship scared her but the feelings that she had for Kentarou overpowered her fear.

With a smile on her face, Emi went about her morning getting ready. When she was finished she saw that it was seven thirty. Humming to herself she headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she was surprised to see her parents, her older brother and Michael all up and sitting around the dining table.

They all turned around when they heard her humming. "Morning Emi," said Kagome as she smiled at her daughter who was already wearing her work uniform.

"Morning mom, what are you guys doing up so early on a Saturday morning?" she asked as she looked between them all.

"It's a long story," said Daisuke as he grinned at his sister. "Want to eat before you head out?"

"No it's fine I'll be late if I sit down," said Emi as she looked at them. She could feel the tension in the room and knew that they were hiding something. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well for one, Dai-nii wouldn't be up this early on a weekday let alone a weekend," said Emi with a brow raised.

Kagome laughed. "She's got you there Dai. Okay you caught me, I wasn't feeling good this morning, but it's all fine now."

Emi's eyes widened. "What happened? How do you know everything is all fine now? Shouldn't you go to the emergency?" she asked with panic. She was so scared that her mom would get worse again that the panic was starting to engulf her.

"You're just like your father," said Kagome with a tender smile which calmed her down a little. "I've already gone to the emergency sweetie. You're father forced me to go and I've taken tests which will be back in a couple of days tops. Dr. Ryusaki said that I'm perfectly fine other than the Tuberculosis."

Emi let out a sigh of relief. "So you're fine?" asked Emi.

"Yes I'm fine. Now you sit down and eat, then we'll drop you to work," said Kagome as she got up and motioned her to sit in one of the chairs. Emi rushed at her mom with uncontrollable relief.

"I'm so glad nothing is wrong," said Emi as she held onto her mother.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You're all stuck with me," said Kagome with a smile.

"And that's just how we like it," said Inuyasha and Daisuke at the same time, both grinning from ear to ear.

Emi pulled back and looked up at her mother. She was smiling down at her. She touched her daughter's cheek. "Emi you're too sweet for your own good," said Kagome as she steered her to the empty seat, then went to the kitchen to make her a plate. Emi sat down and tried to blink way the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Em, Aunt K is fine. We'll all make sure of that," said Michael.

"Yeah Em, you should be overfilled with joy right now, since you're someone's girlfriend," said Daisuke with a teasing tone. Emi blushed immediately and her eyes fell on Michael with guilt. Michael was smiling though. He was looking at her with such tenderness that Emi's eyes just starting stinging with more tears.

"Come on Dai, stop bugging her," said Inuyasha as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay you guys leave Emi alone," said Kagome as she brought the food in front of her. Emi looked up at Kagome and sighed with relief.

"Thanks mom," said Emi as she started eating as to avoid the subject of Kentarou. Daisuke was still grinning at her and she chose not to look at him. Instead she just focused on her food and listened to the conversations around her.

When Emi finished the last bit of food and went to put the plate in the kitchen. When she came back out everyone was looking at her. "Okay so who is going to drop me to work?"

"I'll take her!" said Daisuke as he got up and went to grab his keys. Emi groaned which caused her father to laugh.

"It's not funny! He's going to bug me the whole way there," she said as she sighed, knowing she was resigned to her fate with her older brother. Daisuke came back from his room with his keys and grinned at his sister.

"Come on Em let's get going or you'll be late for work," said Daisuke as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Bye Emi," said Kagome trying hard not to laugh. Emi just made a face before she was dragged out of the room.

-x-

Emi was determined to stay silent during the whole ride to work. She hoped that it was possible. So when they got into the car and Daisuke started talking Emi just looked intently out the window. Daisuke let out a laugh when he realized what she was doing.

"Oh come on Em, I'm your older brother I should be able to ask you about your first boyfriend," said Daisuke.

Emi still clamped her lips together and kept staring out the window. Daisuke grinned, Emi like all the Takahashi's had a stubborn streak which they got from their father.

"Fine if you're not going to answer then I'll just stop the car," said Daisuke as he stepped on the brakes. Emi's eyes went wide since he stopped in the middle of the main road. Even though the roads were pretty bare, it was still stupid of him to do.

"Dai-nii! What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Ah I almost forgot what your voice sounded like."

"Ha-ha funny, now can you start driving?" she asked.

"Okay but come on I want to make sure you're happy with this kid," said Daisuke.

Emi turned her full attention to him. "I'm happy, Dai-nii. I never thought I'd be happy like this for a long time, so can't you just be happy for me?" asked Emi.

Daisuke smiled at her. "I don't know what he did to deserve a second chance with you Em but I'm glad to see this side of you. And FYI I am happy for you, brat."

"Well you have a weird way of showing it," said Emi.

"Oh come on you're my little sister, I'm allowed to be protective of you," said Daisuke.

"I guess, but can you just trust in my judgment? I may be inexperienced with boys but I really like Kentarou, so for my sake try to like him too," said Emi with a hopeful look.

"How am I supposed to say no to you?" asked Daisuke with a shake of his head. He started driving again and Emi let out a sigh. "But I think you should bring him over to the house so we could get to know him better."

"I already brought him to our showcase," said Emi. "What more do you want?"

"Well then he was just a friend, now that he's your _boyfriend_ I want to get to know him better," said Daisuke as she stopped in front of the store.

Emi looked at him and smiled. "I'll think about it, we just started going out, I don't want to scare him away with the whole family," said Emi with a toothy grin. Daisuke grinned right back at her.

"Cheeky little brat," he said laughing as he watched her walk into the building.

Emi walked into the building with five minutes to spare. She walked upstairs and headed to the lockers in the back of the staff lunch room. As she turned the corner she collided with someone. When she regained her sense of balance she recognized the scent right away. Looking up she saw a grinning Kentarou looking down at her.

"Hey," he said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hi," she said with a blush on her face as she looked into his deep blue eyes. She hadn't even realized that his hands were on her waist holding her securely.

"You in a rush?" he asked in a husky voice as he brought one of his hands up to her face.

"Kinda, I don't want to be late because of you Kentarou," she said as she tried to shove him so that she could get by.

"Oh come on Em, that's not how you treat your boyfriend," he said with a smile when he saw her blush intensify.

"Kentarou stop it, you're too close," she said as she tried to step back but his hand was holding her in place.

"I just want a good morning kiss," he said as he bent his head closer. Her eyes widened at that.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed. "We're in the staff lunch room."

"Nope I'm not crazy just mesmerized by the beauty before me," he said as he closed the gap between them in one fluid movement.

Emi had no chance to push him away, because before she knew it she felt herself melt into him. When Kentarou pulled away they were both flushed.

"Oh my god…." came a whisper from behind Emi. She turned her head to look behind her and saw one of the cashiers, Machiko—who went to school with them—gaping at them.

"Oh great."

Kentarou was enjoying this immensely. "Hey, have you met my girl friend? Emi Takahashi."

Emi just wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. Michiko always used to send her glares for no reason at all, now that she knew that Kentarou was Emi's boyfriend she will intensify her hatred even more.

Michiko was just standing there shocked beyond belief. Kentarou looked back at Emi and grinned. "I better get going I don't want to be late," he said as he sauntered away leaving Emi feeling very exposed.

Emi looked at Michiko and tried for a smile. For a second Emi thought she was going to yell at her but instead she started gushing and scrambled closer to her. "Are you guys really going out!" she asked with excitement.

"Y-yeah," said Emi unsurely. She looked at the girl in front of her and was beyond confused.

"How did you manage to pull that off? Kentarou Yamanaka is like the hottest guy in our grade!"

"Yeah I guess, we just get along well, but I have to go sign in before I'm late," said Emi as she started to walk away.

"Uh okay, but we should definitely have our lunch break together." Emi just nodded her head and rolled her eyes when she was out of view of Michiko. Emi couldn't believe how superficial and fake the girls in her school were. Before they would all ignore her because she wasn't like all the 'normal' girls, but now that she was Kentarou Yamanaka's girlfriend they're all trying to be friendly with her.

When Emi got downstairs she saw Kentarou talking to a customer. His eyes caught sight of her and smiled before turning back to the customer. Emi turned her attention away from her boyfriend and went to find June.

-x-

Kentarou was glancing at his watch every few minutes waiting to get off work. He was walking back to the check outs to see if Emi had closed down when he bumped into Kisuke and Ikuro. He looked between them and raised a brow.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kentarou as he looked between the two.

"Well we wanted to get the run down about how last night went down. Rumors are flying right now that Kentarou Yamanaka is off the market already," said Kisuke with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kentarou with a sly grin.

"Well didn't you and Takahashi hook up last night?" asked Kisuke.

"How about you guys go wait outside while I go punch out?" asked Kentarou with a shove as he walked away, totally ignoring the question. As he was walking towards the punch out clock he bumped into Emi who was going the same way.

Emi smiled at him as she looked behind Kentarou where she saw his friends standing there. "Hey, you're off too?"

"Yup, you too?" he asked as he took her hand and walked with her.

"Yup, in," she looked at her watch, "two minutes."

"Oh really, well what are you doing after work?" he asked with a smile.

"I was going to go home, why?"

"Well wanna come out with your new boyfriend? Go hang out somewhere?" he was smiling from ear to ear again.

Emi blushed as she looked up at him. "Um sure I guess, but I didn't bring anything to wear out since I was planning on going straight home."

"No worries we can stop by your house," said Kentarou as he stood in front of the punch out clock. He punched out and let her do the same. She did and then frowned up at him when she saw their classmate Machiko.

"By the way thanks for causing a fuss with one of our schools biggest gossips!" she said as she punched him.

"Ouch! He-he, I couldn't help it! It's was just too priceless, and who knows maybe now they'll stop ignoring you," said Kentarou as he took her hand and continued to walk with her back to the lunch room.

"Yeah well I'd rather be ignored than be stuck with fakers," said Emi as she let out a sigh. Kentarou just let out another laugh and tugged her along.

Once Emi grabbed her stuff from her locker she followed Kentarou back downstairs to the main floor of the supermarket. She followed Kentarou outside to his car. As they were going out of the store they bumped into Kisuke and Ikuro. Emi looked at them and smiled at Kisuke, but wasn't really sure about Ikuro.

"What no hi for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh sorry didn't know where we stood," said Emi as she held out her hand to him. "Nice to formerly meet you."

Ikuro grinned at her, which was shocking all around since he was one of the most stoic people in their group. "It's nice to formerly meet you too, Emi Takahashi. So I guess the rumors are true then?"

Kentarou grinned. "Yup, this here is my girl." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Emi blushed as she looked up at him. He took that opportunity to kiss her right in front of his two close friends.

Kisuke and Ikuro both looked at each other and grinned. "Well since you're not hiding it at _all_, wanna come hang out with us?" asked Kisuke.

"Well we were going to hang out," said Kentarou pointing to himself and Emi. "Do you want to Em?"

"I don't mind but just let me go home first," said Emi.

"Okay so I'll just call you when she's done?" asked Kentarou.

"Yeah sure, we'll just call up Asa since he told me to call him earlier," said Kisuke.

"Okay sounds good, come on Em, let's get going," said Kentarou as he tugged her along. Emi was still flustered by Kentarou's actions and didn't say a word just followed him in a daze. She was so dazed that as they were driving she hadn't heard her phone ring. "Uh Em are you gonna answer your phone?"

"Huh…? Oh is that my phone?" she asked as she started to fiddle around in her bag to find it. She pulled it out and saw that it was her brother. "Hello?"

"Emi what took you so long to answer?" asked Daisuke.

"Sorry Dai-nii I was kind of in the middle of something when you called. So what's up?" asked Emi as she looked out the window.

"Well you just got off right? Did you want me to come pick you up?" asked Daisuke.

"No it's fine I'm on my way home right now," said Emi.

"What are you walking home?" he asked.

"No, I got a ride."

"Hmm, who is giving you a ride?" asked Daisuke with curiosity.

"Kentarou, so we'll see you at home, bye Dai-nii love you!" she said and hung up before he could say anything. She was giggling at the sound of her brother's voice when she turned to Kentarou who was looking at her since he had stopped at a red light.

He was smiling at her. He loved hearing her childish giggles. "So that means I'm gonna come inside the house today?" he asked her with a grin.

Emi frowned a little at that. "That's up to you. Do you want to tackle the whole Takahashi family at once?" asked Emi trying not to laugh at the situation she was picturing of her boyfriend with her brothers. The twins would definitely manipulate him, and Daisuke would interrogate him. It would be interesting to see how Kentarou would handle the situation.

"For you Em I could take on the whole world," he said with a cheesy grin.

"Well then I guess you're coming inside this time," she said as she put her hand on his which was holding the gear shift.

"I guess I am," he said with a grin as he drove once the light turned green.

-x-

"So what did Emi say?" asked Kagome who was sitting snug against Inuyasha who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Daisuke looked back at his mother and frowned. "She said she has a ride and that she'll see me at home."

"Oh who is giving her a ride home?" asked Kagome with a curious look on her face.

"Her boyfriend," he said with a weird sound in his voice. Kagome looked at her son and tried not to giggle.

"What's with that pained expression, on both your faces?" asked Kagome as she looked between her son and husband. Inuyasha had blanched at the word boyfriend.

"Mom how can you take this so lightly? Emi has a boyfriend! Our little Em, its five years too early for her!" said Daisuke with a frown.

"Well if I recall you brought home your first girlfriend when you were just fourteen, and weren't you joking about her having a boyfriend this morning?" asked Kagome with a cheeky grin.

"Fourteen? Damn Dai you matured early," said Daniel with a low whistle. Michael let out a chuckle at his friend's disgruntled look.

"What that wasn't even serious, Naomi was just pretty and she liked me so I thought sure why not. And I was joking with her, cause I guess it didn't really hit me…" said Daisuke with a frown. He sounded absurd that it caused everyone to laugh.

"Well you should realize that it's happening Dai. Kids her age start going out," said Kagome with a comforting voice.

"But this is Em we're talking about, she's not like all the other kids her age, she doesn't do anything like that on impulse, she thinks things through," said Daisuke.

"And that is exactly why I'm not worried," said Kagome with a grin.

Daisuke looked at her and didn't know what else he could say. "I guess you're right, but still it's just so… weird!"

The whole group broke up into laughter except for Inuyasha. "I agree with Dai. I don't like my daughter dating, she's way too young," said Inuyasha with a pout.

"Oh come on honey Emi is a good kid. She knows right from wrong, I think we can trust her to make her own decisions."

Inuyasha looked at his wife with a frown. He knew she was right but it still irked him. His baby girl was already someone else's now. The thought pained him just a little. "It's okay Inu she's still your little girl no matter how much you think she's gone. Besides that boy seems like a good hard working kid."

"Yeah I hope so," said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms where he was sitting on the couch. Kagome just smiled at her husband, he was just as adorable as when she first started going out with him all those years ago.

A silence lulled over them as they all thought about Emi in their own perspective. As they were all preoccupied in their thoughts Daisuke kept pacing in front of the window waiting out for his sister to come home.

As he turned to look around again he saw the car pull up. Daisuke zeroed in on the car and saw something he wished he hadn't.

"Dai what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he saw his son tense.

"Nothing, just that someone is going to die," he said as he stormed over to the front door.

-x-

Kentarou pulled up into front of Emi's house. She was still holding onto his hand. When he parked the car he looked at her and saw that she looked kind of nervous.

"Hey you okay?" he asked as he turned his body to face her. She looked at him and frowned.

"I'm just worried that they're all going to pounce on you the second we get through that door and I don't want that," she said with a sigh.

"Hey come on its okay. I can handle my own, besides it's not like this'll be the first time I've met them," said Kentarou. She was still unsure and the frown wasn't leaving her face. "Come on Em smile for me."

She wasn't listening to him so he bent forward and kissed her. She looked into his eyes as he kissed her and she could feel his smile against her lips. It produced a smile of her own as she continued the kiss with him. He broke it first as he pulled back. She was smiling at him and he was smiling right back.

"See that's much better," he said as he kissed her cheek once before unbuckling his belt.

"Yeah much better, but you know I never thought I'd get used to kissing," she said with a blush as she unbuckled her own belt.

"What you're getting used to my kisses? Well then I guess I'll have to bring it up a notch huh?" he said in a teasing voice. Emi's blush deepened as she looked at him. "Just kidding."

"Oh god you'll be the end of me one day I swear!" she said as she got out of the car and headed towards the house. Kentarou laughed at her comment and followed right behind her. As they approached the door, it swung open.

Startled Emi stopped just a few steps away. Daisuke was standing in front of them. His face was slightly red as he looked between them. "Dai-nii…? What are you doing?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

Daisuke looked at her and then zeroed in on Kentarou. "You guys are actually kissing already?"

Kentarou's face flushed red at that blunt statement. That wasn't something he wanted to discuss with Emi's brother. At a loss for words Kentarou just floundered trying to think of something to say. Emi then took that last step so she was standing toe to toe with her brother.

"You should already know that, since last night he did and you guys were all watching. He's my boyfriend and it's a normal thing to do so please stop making it so much bigger than it really is," said Emi with a frown. Her face was burning red with embarrassment but she didn't want him to yell at Kentarou.

"But Em, you're still so innocent! You let him be your first kiss!" said Daisuke which caused Emi to go quiet with embarrassment, because she thought of Michael who had kissed her on her way to school, taking away her first kiss. Michael had been her first kiss but that's not something she would ever tell her older brother or Kentarou.

"What's it to you Dai-nii! I never yelled at you when you and Naomi kissed in front of me. I didn't say anything about your first kiss."

Daisuke let out a sigh. "I know you're right. I'm sorry it's just that I can't get used to this Em. So please don't do that here or in front of me until I get used to it please," said Daisuke with a laugh, because he knew he was being stupid.

"Yeah we can compromise to that right Ken?" asked Emi as she looked back at Kentarou.

"Yeah… of course," said Kentarou who stood where he was, not sure if he should go in the house.

"Okay, well then come on inside Kentarou. The family all wants to say hi," said Daisuke as he let them in. Kentarou felt nervous all of a sudden because of the conversation they just had. Especially since the front door was open and the house of half demons probably all heard it.

Emi turned to look at him and saw the uncertainty in him, so she went back to him and reached for his hands. She grabbed his left hand and pulled him along. "Don't worry, the rest of my family has more tact than Dai-nii," she said as she stuck her tongue out at her brother who just shook his head with a laugh. "Trust me." Emi looked at him and he knew that he could trust her.

He pushed the embarrassment to the back of his mind as he walked into the house with her. Emi pulled him into the living room where she was met by all her family save for the twins. Kentarou had a blush on his face as he greeted the group.

"Hi Kentarou, how are you?" asked Kagome with a friendly smile.

"I'm fine thanks, Takahashi-san." He bowed his head, wanting to leave a good impression.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal," said Kagome with a wave of her hand.

"Yes he does," muttered Inuyasha with a pout, which earned him a smack by his wife.

"Inuyasha stop being such an idiot!" she said with a reproach.

"Yeah Dad, you said I was in good hands with Ken. So stop saying all those things to him!" she said with frustration. Inuyasha looked at his daughter, flushed and furious, and couldn't help but see her mother in her. It brought back memories of when they were young which made him smile. "Dad this is no reason to be smiling!"

Snapped back to reality, Inuyasha shook his head. "No of course not."

"Ok well I'm just going to change, mom can you make sure these two don't torture Ken while I'm gone?" asked Emi with a plea. Kagome laughed at her daughter and agreed. Feeling a little reassured Emi ran off to her room as fast as she could so that he wouldn't be alone with her family for too long.

"Come sit down Kentarou, don't be shy," said Kagome as she patted the seat on the couch she was sitting on. Daniel, who was sitting on the couch opposite Kagome, smirked at Kentarou's awkwardness.

"Don't worry Kid we don't bite," said Daniel with a grin. Kentarou let out an awkward laugh and then went and sat down beside Kagome. "So what are you and Emi up to today?" asked Daniel since the rest of the group were just staring at Kentarou not really saying anything.

"Well a few of my friends wanted to hang out so I invited Emi along. Asato is also coming so you don't have to worry," he said trying to appease to them.

"You really don't have to be so nervous dear, my husband and son are all bark and no bite, they wouldn't do anything to hurt Emi, she's the apple of their eye," said Kagome grinning at her husband's gruff face and her son's frown.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm so nervous. I guess its cause I really like Emi and I want you to like me too," said Kentarou with a slight blush.

"Don't worry we do like you," said Kagome.

"Yeah it's just the idea of you, that we don't like," said Daisuke, his frown still set on his face.

"Dai!"

Daisuke looked at his mother who was glaring at him. "I'm sorry mom but it's true. It wouldn't matter who Em brought home, we'd be hostile to any guy who went out with Em. As my mom said we love Em and will do anything to make sure she's happy, not to mention be worried for her sake."

"I can understand fully how you feel, after all I have two sisters who I love dearly and if their significant others did anything to hurt them I would be just as furious as you are," said Kentarou with a nod of his.

"Well that's good to hear."

Kentarou looked at Inuyasha who had spoken and straightened up a little. "I promise sir that I really do like your daughter. She's like no one I've ever met before, and I really enjoy the time I spend with her. I also promise that I'll always keep her happy," said Kentarou with sincerity in his voice.

"I'm glad, you said that son. I hope you can up hold that promise because Emi has been through so much in her sixteen years," said Inuyasha.

"I will do everything in my power to make it happen," said Kentarou as he bowed his head.

Michael who had been sitting quietly on the couch this whole time watched Kentarou. He looked at the boy and wondered what was so great about him. Frowning at his thoughts he tried to push them out of his mind. He didn't want to be thinking like that. The kid seemed like a good guy. He clearly cared about Emi, and wanted to see her happy, which made him feel a little better.

He let out a sigh as he turned his attention away from Kentarou. He wanted to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. If he made Emi smile then he would trust him. He looked at Daisuke and wanted to laugh. He was practically grumbling to himself now. It was a side of his friend that he never saw before and quite enjoyed it.

"Okay let's go I'm ready!" said Emi as she came barreling down the stairs. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeve. On top of the long sleeve she wore a grey vest cardigan and had bundled up in a scarf with a dark grey shoulder bag slung over her shoulder. She had braided her hair into two plaits and was wearing a knitted hat that matched her cream colored scarf.

Daisuke was the first to speak as he took in his sister's appearance. "You look like you're bundled up for winter."

"Well it's getting cold out now. I don't want to get a cold," said Emi.

"You know she's right Dai, plus she looks adorable," said Kagome with a wink at Emi.

"Thanks mom! So we're heading out, I'll see you later tonight," she said as she walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Dad." She turned to him too and smiled at him.

"Be safe Em, remember we're a phone call away," he said as he took her into a one armed hug.

"I know. Bye guys!" said Emi with a sweep of the room and then went to Kentarou who had gotten up when she came into the room. She took his hand and walked out the door with him.

When they were outside of the house Kentarou stopped her for a second. "You look beautiful," he said breathlessly as he looked at her.

Emi blushed then and looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. "Thanks, now come on they're all probably waiting for you to call them."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go," he said as he unlocked his car. They both got in and drove off.

-x-

The sun was just about to set when Emi and the rest of the group all got out of their cars. Emi and Kentarou had met up with Ikuro, Kisuke, Asato and Chisa at Teki's Diner. They had a late lunch and then just kind of hung out there as Emi answered the big question; how did the date go and how did Kentarou ask. Once they decided to leave, the guys decided to go for a drive so Chisa and Emi just agreed and they all drove towards the harbor.

It was about a twenty minute drive to the spot they were thinking of going. So when they got there it was really beautiful. The golden hue of the setting sun washed over them as they all settled on top of the hoods of their cars.

Emi had gotten to know Kisuke and Ikuro on a better level and she really liked them. They weren't as horrible as she thought they were when they picked on her. She actually realized the only ones who did pick on her were Remi and her goons and Kentarou. Kentarou had repented his horrible ways, she thought with a giggle. Remi was the one who always instigated it, but Kisuke and Ikuro were always just quiet spectators.

Kentarou got up on the hood of his car first and then held his hand out to Emi. Just as Emi was about to take it Kisuke swatted his hand away and snatched Emi away to his car. Flustered Kentarou tried to protest but Ikuro jumped up on his car and they both laughed at their friend's misery.

"Well I guess you'll be my date for the sunset," said Kisuke with a charming grin as he lifted her up onto the hood of his car. Emi just blushed at him and looked over at Kentarou with a smile. She saw his melancholy look and couldn't help but think that he was adorable.

"I really should go back to him, Kisuke-kun. Ken looks really pissed," she said with a giggle when she saw the way Ikuro slung his arm over Kentarou's shoulder and snuggled close. Kisuke watched Kentarou as well and couldn't help the laughter.

"It's alright Takahashi, Ken knows that I'm not doing anything and besides we want to get to know you. You know make sure you're not crazy, since you agreed to go out with that idiot," he said with a laugh as he saw her face twist in amusement.

"Well you'll have to define crazy…" she said playing along and he just laughed a throaty laugh, which made Kentarou look over at her again.

"I think you'll do. You're exactly what Ken needs," he said in a conspirators whisper.

"Oh you think so?" she asked with wonder.

"Yeah, you are definitely perfect for him. A lot better than Remi ever was," he said with a sad sigh.

"Yeah I really hope so," she said as she rested her head on the windshield of the car looking up at the sky. Kisuke looked down at her and smiled.

"It's a wonder you know, that no one knew how cute you really are until now," said Kisuke as he pushed aside her bangs that were covering her glasses. That caused Emi to blush again.

"I'm not cute. You and Kentarou are crazy," she said as she shook her head.

"You really are cute, us being crazy notwithstanding," he said with a grin.

"Oh whatever," said Emi as she covered her face with embarrassment. Kisuke laughed again.

"Oh look lover boy is storming the barricade," said Kisuke as he watched Kentarou jump off his car and storm over to them.

"Okay give me back my girl now," he said as he took Emi's hand in his and tugged her to sit up.

"But we were just getting to know each other better," said Kisuke with a grin.

"I don't care, I want her back and you can take Ikuro. He's so annoying when he's high on caffeine," said Kentarou who looked over at their friend who was grinning from ear to ear. Kentarou decided not to say that it was annoying hearing from his friend how gorgeous Emi was. It irked him that anyone else would say something like that about _his _girlfriend. Not to mention seeing her with another guy even if it was one of his friends.

"Oh don't be so overprotective Ken, we were just talking," said Emi as she looked at him.

"But _I_ want to talk to you," he said with a childish pout. It was so cute that Emi touched his face with her hands. He put his on top of hers with a frown. "Em your hands are so cold."

"Yeah I forgot to bring my gloves," she said with a sheepish smile as she moved to take her hand away from him. "Sorry it must feel cold on your face."

"No you need to warm up," he said as he tugged her closer and this time she fell into his arms. "Ikuro is all yours," he said as he walked away Kisuke grinned over them at Ikuro who was walking back to his car.

Emi frowned and asked him to let her down but Kentarou just ignored her and carried her all the way to the car. She looked around with embarrassment and saw that her cousin and Chisa were both looking at them with amusement. She ducked her head into Kentarou's neck so as not to look at anyone. She felt his pulse against her cheek and it just calmed her down, feeling as if she was in tune with him.

"I don't like it when you're with another guy," he said as he settled her on the hood of the car and then got up beside her. He took off his jacket and slung it around her shoulders. Startled by the welcoming warmth she turned to look at him and saw that he was wearing a long sleeve but there was a crisp fall wind he would definitely catch a cold.

"I'm sure I don't have to reassure you that I don't like anyone else other than you, but don't give me your jacket you'll catch a cold," she said with a frown as she tried to shrug out of it.

"No keep it on, _you'll _catch a cold if you don't wear it," he said with a final tone as he clasped it around her again.

"Kentarou I don't want to be the reason that you catch a cold. Besides I'm not even that cold," she said. He just took her hand in his and felt the chilled fingers.

"So what is this supposed to be warm?" he asked with a condescending tone. She just let out a sigh.

"Well my fingers are cold but I'm warm everywhere else."

"Okay fine I'll take my jacket back but under one condition," he said with a wry smile.

"Sure anything," she said as she shrugged out of it and gave it back to him. He put it on and then he crawled behind her and pulled her in between his legs.

"You have to sit with me like this so I can keep you warm," he said as he brought his arms around her torso and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his jacket around her too and zipped it up with both of them inside. Emi's face was as red as a tomato as she looked up at him.

"You're crazy," she said but snuggled close to him.

"Thanks, but at least now you'll be warm," he said with a smile as he rested his head on her shoulder. He let out a comfortable sigh as he watched the sun slowly drop in the horizon. Emi just listened quietly to her surroundings and felt as if she was falling in sync with everything, most of all the beat of Kentarou's heart. She rested her head on his shoulder and couldn't help but feel content.

"I think I'm falling for you even more," he whispered into her ear. A thrilling shiver ran down her spine as she took his arms under the jacket and intertwined their fingers again. She tilted her head to look at him and he saw the love in her eyes. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender show of affection.

"I think I am too…" she murmured against his lips as they broke apart. He squeezed her lightly as they watched the sun finally drop down past the sea. They sat there in serenity as the other two pairs were watching them with fascination.

Chisa and Asato were just as cuddly but not as intimate as Emi and Kentarou. It seemed as if they were in another world altogether. "I never thought I'd see the day that Em would be that comfortable with someone other than family," said Asato as he looked at the couple.

"She looks so happy though. They're both perfect for each other," said Chisa with a smile as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I think so too, just like how you're perfect for me," he said as he kissed her lightly. She smiled at him and then shivered. "You cold?"

"Yeah just a little," she said as she rubbed her arms.

"Ok maybe we should get going then," said Asato as he started to get up. He looked over at his friends and saw that Kisuke and Ikuro were also getting up. But Emi and Kentarou didn't even move. They seemed a little too cozy. He grinned as he walked over to their car and smacked the frame causing a loud clang.

Startled out of their little world Emi and Kentarou both looked over at Asato; Emi with surprise and Kentarou with a glare. "What was that for?" asked Kentarou.

"Well you guys seemed like you were in another world so I thought I'd let you know that the rest of us are heading out," said Asato.

"Oh are we going home?" asked Emi as she started to sit up.

"Well Chi is getting cold, and the guys look bored," he said with a laugh.

"Okay let's go home then," said Emi as she unzipped herself from Kentarou and got off the car. Kentarou let out a sigh, but followed her off the car.

"Okay then see you later," said Asato.

"See you later Asa, Chisa!" said Emi as she waved to them. Then she turned to Ikuro and Kisuke. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" said the group and they all headed home.

As Kentarou was driving back to Emi's house he turned to her. "So did you have fun?" asked Kentarou.

"Yeah it was really fun! I never had anyone to go out with before other than family and Taro," she said with an innocent enthusiasm that she never showed him. It just made him blush a little as he looked at her.

"Really? Well then we'll do this a lot from now on okay?" he asked as he touched her hand to see if it was warm. It was really warm.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said with a brilliant smile as she intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled back at her and then they drove in comfortable silence all the way home.

-x-

Sunday morning was really quiet at the Takahashi household. Everyone was sleeping in since no one had to be anywhere. The first person to wake up was Reiji who had gone to sleep early the night before. He wandered through the house as he slowly woke up. Once he brushed he wandered downstairs still in his PJs.

He went to the living room and saw that Daniel was sleeping on the couch. A little confused Reiji just ignored him and wandered to the kitchen. He wondered if Daniel and Michael switched spots for the night.

Reiji pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and poured himself a cup. He settled himself at the kitchen table and drank his juice. Thoughts of the night before came into his mind. The look on Emi's face when he opened the front door on her just as Kentarou kissed her goodnight. She was blushing madly as she said hi to him. She was so embarrassed and he just grinned at them. Kentarou looked at Reiji and Reiji had just nodded his hi to him before Emi came into the house with her brother and tried to control her emotions.

It was so weird to think of his sister with a guy especially the most popular guy of her grade. But he never saw her as happy as he had since she started going out with him so he couldn't really be mad at the guy.

Reiji just laughed as he thought of Emi, once dubbed the 'ugly duckling' was now the girlfriend of Kentarou Yamanaka the same guy who had dubbed her. The irony of it made him laugh. He was in mid laugh when Daniel walked into the kitchen. Daniel looked at him, giving him a weird look.

"What I was thinking of something funny. Can't a guy laugh and not be looked at weird?" he asked laughing again.

"Clearly you're not right in the head," said Daniel with a teasing voice as he ruffled Reiji's hair. He saw the glass of orange juice and decided he wanted some too. So he poured himself some too.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he looked at his older brother's best friend.

"Well I was woken up by a weirdo who laughs by himself," he said with a grin.

"Ha-ha that was so funny my sides are splitting," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok my bad I won't make fun. I just kind of woke up. What time is it anyways?" he asked as he looked around. Reiji looked at the clock on the stove.

"Its 9:30," he said with a yawn.

"Oh is anyone else up?" asked Daniel as he took another sip of his drink.

"No I'm the only one up. I think everyone else in the house doesn't need to go anywhere today so they're all sleeping in," said Reiji as he rubbed his face trying to wake up completely.

"Hmm well if you're not going back to bed mind if I crash on your bed?" Daniel asked with a sleepy grin.

"Yeah go ahead, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep," said Reiji with a smile at the older man.

"Okay well I'll see ya later then," said Daniel as he headed out of the kitchen. Reiji was watching Daniel's back as he left when he heard the phone ring. He went to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello this is Dr. Ryusaki, is Kagome available?"

Stunned by the word doctor Reiji held the phone speechlessly, fear clearly etched on his face. Daniel turned back around when he heard nothing after Reiji said hello. He saw the fear in the young boys face and he wondered what had caused it. Walking back to him Daniel put his hand on Reiji's shoulder in a silent question.

Coming back to reality Reiji looked up at Daniel and focused on his searching blue eyes. "The doctor…" was all he said before letting go of the phone.

With quick reflexes Daniel managed to catch the phone before it fell to the ground. "Hello who is this?" he asked as he rested his hand on Reiji's shoulder seeing the lost look on the boy's face.

"It's Dr. Ryusaki from the hospital, I need to speak with Kagome Takahashi, this is the Takahashi residence is it not?"

"Yes you've called the right place, I'm not sure if Aunt K is up yet though," said Daniel with a frown.

"Well this is really important. I need to speak with her right away, do you think you can wake her up?"

"Yeah sure I can, is everything alright?" asked Daniel, dreading the response he was about to get.

"Yes is regards to her treatment with the Tuberculosis she will be fine, it is a more personal reason for why I call, and so I would like to tell her personally. It is urgent," said Dr. Ryusaki.

Daniel had looked at the phone in confusion. The sound of the doctor's voice sounded happy, as if he was smiling which confused him to no end. He knew it was important otherwise he wouldn't have called this early on a Saturday morning.

"Yes I'll go wake her up," said Daniel as he turned to go. Reiji ran after him and followed him upstairs.

-x-

Kagome was fast asleep when there was a knock on her door. The sound felt as if there was a soft thump in her dreams. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw her husband's strong frame walking to the door. She slowly sat up in bed before she felt her stomach turn queasy.

Knowing the feeling she stumbled out of bed and ran to the washroom. Inuyasha turned as he heard the bed rustle just as he had opened the door. Ignoring the boys at the door he turned to go to his wife. He found her just like he had the day before hunched over the toilet spilling out the contents of her stomach.

The fear returned, wrapping around him like a constricting snake.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked as he crouched beside her wanting to help, trying to soothe.

She turned to look at him with a slight smile as she wiped at her mouth. "Yeah I'm fine, who was at the door?"

Inuyasha looked at her, searching her eyes to see if she was lying or telling the truth. "Kagome are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Inu I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure, we should go talk to Dr. Ryusaki since he said that it was probably just a case of bad food and it clearly isn't."

"—um sorry to interrupt Uncle Inu but Dr. Ryusaki is on the phone," said Daniel as he took a step closer to them.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Daniel and frowned. What was he calling for? "He must have gotten the results from the tests," said Kagome as she got up and went to take the phone from Daniel. "Hello Dr. Ryusaki?"

"Kagome dear, is everything alright. I could hear Inuyasha he sounds distressed," he said with concern.

"Yes everything is fine, I just felt queasy again," said Kagome as she went and sat down on the bed.

"Oh well I know the reason why you've been feeling queasy," said Dr. Ryusaki and again he sounded as if he was smiling.

"Okay please tell me so I can placate Inuyasha," she said with a laugh as she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Well I hope you're sitting down for this."

"I am," she said feeling wary.

"Well Kagome my dear, you're pregnant," he said with a smile.

Kagome's face twisted through many emotions as she replayed the words in her mind. Inuyasha saw the look of shock on her face. It instilled in him a kind of fear he never felt before even worse than what he felt when he found out that she was sick.

"Kagome what did he say? Honey, are you alright," he asked as he crouched in front of her holding both her wrists lightly in his hands.

She looked down at his hands not sure what to feel. Was it elation, confusions, fear? She wasn't sure but for one thing she felt as if she was floating on air. The feeling of disbelief was something she was used to lately, but this was something beyond that. It was a feeling of utter joy…

"I'm pregnant…"

-x-

**A/N: Wow I'd say biggest cliff so far! How many of you expected that she would be pregnant? I for one didn't until I started writing. I thought we need to give the Takahashi's a little bit of joy. And I know I said I wouldn't take so long to update but I just got caught up as usual! :S I'm sorry to all of you who waited, but I've actually been bus this time, it wasn't because I was lazy. I've been buckling down for school because I need to bring my GPA back up! But I kept trying to finish this chapter! I've finally been able to finish! So I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought!**


	24. Ch 24: Love Prevails Over All

**Living in Misery  
****Chapter 24: ** Love prevails over all

_X XX X_

"_So I'm not the youngest anymore?"  
__-Reiji-_

"_I guess I'm going to have to transfer to Tokyo U for my last couple years."  
__-Daisuke-_

"_Everyone is staring."  
__-Emi-_

"_No you're right Remi, I don't like Emi."  
__-Kentarou-_

_X XX X_

"Yes my dear you are pregnant, I am pleased to say. Now before you go celebrating I do have a few things that I need to change on your treatment regimen. So we'll need to have another consultation, so that both you and the baby are kept safe," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"Oh sure I can be there anytime today, just tell me when I can come," said Kagome beaming with happiness.

"How about in an hour? I don't have any appointments then, so I can go over the details and possible complications," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"Okay I'll be there," she said as she hung up the phone.

There was a pregnant pause in the room. No one moved or said anything. The silence continued as they all processed what she had said a few moments ago. Kagome was the first one to say anything. The eyes sparked with excitement as she looked down at Inuyasha who was still lost in the news.

"Inu did you hear that? I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" she squealed with excitement as she launched into his arms. Startled and flushed with emotions he held her tightly. The love that they shared was clear in that one embrace.

Inuyasha pulled back a little and looked at Kagome's face. "How is that even possible?" he asked her in some confusion.

"That I'll have to let you know when we're alone," said Kagome with a hushed laugh. She looked towards the two boys in the room and her eyes fell on her youngest son. Reiji looked like he was trying hard not to cry and was failing miserably.

"Oh honey, come here," said Kagome as stood up and opened her arms to him. Reiji walked over to his parents and went into Kagome's arms.

"So you're alright then?" asked Reiji his voice breaking with emotion.

"Yes baby, I'm fine, the Tuberculosis notwithstanding. I think I'm happier than I ever thought I'd be."

Inuyasha was watching two of his most important people and couldn't help but smile. He looked at Reiji, who was the most like himself, and grinned. "Now you're going to be a big brother too," said Inuyasha as he ruffled his son's hair. Reiji looked at his mom and then up at Inuyasha with a frown on his face.

"So I'm not the youngest anymore?"

The question caused Kagome to chortle in laughter. "Yup, it looks like you'll be a middle child too now," she said as she pulled her son back into her arms. Reiji smiled while in the arms of his favourite person in the family.

Daniel watched the family embracing each other and couldn't help but smile himself. He cleared his throat and the three looked over at him. "Congratulations you guys! I'm glad you're alright Aunt K, it really scared me for a second there," he said with a grin on his face.

Kagome looked at him with a brilliant smile on her face. "Thank you Daniel." Their smiles matched each others'.

Inuyasha looked at his wife and couldn't help but marvel at her strength. She was fighting the sickness and it wasn't getting her down in the least. He couldn't understand how he got so lucky with her sometimes. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're amazing Kagome," he said as he inhaled her scent and felt at peace. Kagome smiled as she hugged him close to her forgetting about the kids that were there with them.

Daniel could tell that they were intruding and tugged at Reiji's sleeve who was standing beside his parents. "Hey man let's get outta here," he whispered.

Reiji looked at the older boy and nodded. "Yeah let's go, I love them an all but it is kind of uncomfortable," said Reiji. Inuyasha heard his son's remark and grinned but didn't turn around.

"Bye guys!" said Inuyasha as he heard them walk out of the room. Once they were gone Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome and looked at her. "Okay so explain when this all happened?"

"Well I think it was right after we went to get me tested that very first time. Remember our date we had that night?" she asked with a soft smile remembering their romantic night together.

"Wow, I can't believe we're having another kid," he said with his childish grin which made Kagome laugh.

"Tell me about it, with you I already have five kids to take care of," said Kagome with a goofy grin. Inuyasha narrowed her eyes.

"That's not true, you have to exclude Emi—she is not a child. So that makes four," he said with a serious face even though his eyes were dancing with merriment.

Kagome leaned over and kissed him. "I love you Inu, so very, very much…" Her eyes were dreamy and full of so much love.

"I know you do, I wonder how you got so lucky," he said with a grin and received a playful smack.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," she said with a raised brow.

"How about this," he said and hooked his arms around her neck and pulled her closer. He kissed her until they were both breathless. "I love you gorgeous, more than life itself. I am the luckiest guy to have been able to snatch you."

Kagome just smiled as she looked at him. "I guess there is still hope for happiness no matter how horrible life can get huh?" she asked as she touched her nose to his.

"Of course, this kid will be the light at the end of a dark tunnel. I hope it's a girl, we have too many boys and I want another you to take care of. I miss the days when Emi was small."

"I love all my boys and another baby boy like you will be so cute! Maybe we could have twins so we'll have a boy and a girl," said Kagome with a laugh which caused Inuyasha's eyes to bulge.

"I don't think I can handle another set of twins. Rei and Kai are just finally calming down, plus the late nights and diaper changes, it makes me shiver just thinking about it," said Inuyasha.

"Well I don't care as long as the baby is healthy, now let's go get cleaned up and have some breakfast," said Kagome. She headed to the bathroom and Inuyasha followed her in there feeling rather romantic as he shut the door behind him.

-x-

Emi woke up ten minutes after the house phone rang. She wasn't working today so she decided to sleep in. She was still sleeping peacefully when her cell phone rang. She answered it after the third ring where she heard the loud voice of Kentarou.

"Ken? What time is it?" she asked with a loud yawn.

"It's almost ten. Sorry I guess I woke you up huh?" he asked.

"Yeah you did but its okay I was in the process of waking up," she said with a smile.

"Okay well what are you doing today?" he asked her.

"I'm not really sure yet, why did you want to do something?" she asked.

"Well I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come over to my house. My brother-in-law came back and I want you to meet him and my other sister. They've wanted to meet you since I told them we we're going out," said Kentarou with an eagerness she hadn't heard from him before.

"Yeah sure. I'll get Dai-nii to drop me off later," said Emi.

"Well I'm in the neighbourhood since I'm at work right now so I'll pick you up after I get off," said Kentarou.

"Oh okay just call me then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later," said Kentarou with a smile as he hung up.

Emi let out a huge yawn and stretched all the kinks in her body. She put on her glasses and then went to get dressed for the day. When she was done she headed downstairs where she saw her little brother Reiji sitting on the couch and staring into space. Emi looked at him and frowned.

"Reiji what are you doing up already?" asked Emi as she stood in front of him. He looked up at Emi and his face crumpled into so many emotions before his eyes started to water. Thinking the worst happened Emi touched his shoulder in a silent question. "Rei what's going on?"

"It Mama… she's pregnant," he said his voice cracking.

That was the last thing Emi had expected to hear. Their mom was pregnant. How was that possible? Well she knew _how_ it was possible, but why would it be happening now?

"Are you serious?" she asked with a silent voice.

"Yeah Dr. Ryusaki just called half an hour ago and told her," said Reiji.

"Well then why are you crying?" she asked with a sigh of relief.

"Because I'm so happy she's alright. And I'm not the youngest anymore," he said with a laugh. Emi laughed with him and then hugged him.

"Reiji you're so cute when you're not a brat," she said with a shake of her head.

"Hey don't go saying things like that, people might hear," he said as he tried to push her away.

"Ok, ok I got it. Now do you want to eat breakfast?" asked Emi.

"Sure! I'll help," said Reiji as he got up off the couch and followed his sister into the kitchen. They were both busy making food when Inuyasha and Kagome both walked into the kitchen. They heard laughter and the clattering of utensils on pots. When they walked into the kitchen and saw Emi and Reiji working side by side they couldn't help the smiles that spread over their faces.

"What's this? I was going to make breakfast for the family but it looks like you beat me to it," said Kagome with a smile. She was dressed in a pair of beige slacks and a white turtle neck sweater. Inuyasha was right behind her. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue zip up sweater. Both their hair was wet from the shower they took together.

Emi turned around and her eyes zeroed in on Kagome. "Mom!" she said as she dropped what she was doing and ran to her. "So is it true?"

Kagome looked down at Emi and then turned her attention to Reiji who was looking sheepish. "Yes its true honey. We're going to have another baby Takahashi soon," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Oh mom, are you serious? Wait is that ok for both of you with the TB?" asked Emi feeling worried.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that too, but we're going to see Dr. Ryusaki soon so he'll give us all the answers, but I think its fine since Dr. Ryusaki seemed happy when he told me," said Kagome.

"Yes now let's get this breakfast finished so we can eat," said Inuyasha as he ruffled Emi's hair and kissed her quickly on the crown of her head. Emi smiled up at her father and then they all got to work to finish making breakfast.

They all worked efficiently as a group and were done within ten minutes since Emi and Reiji had started it already. As they were about to sit down Kagome realized that Daniel wasn't there. "Hey Rei what happened to Daniel?"

"Oh he went to sleep in my bed," said Reiji with a grin.

"I guess the couch didn't agree with him," said Inuyasha with a laugh. The group all laughed with him.

"Hey that's not very nice," said Daniel as he stood at the doorway to the kitchen dining area. The group at the table turned to look at Daniel who looked rumpled with sleep. There was snickering behind him, which was coming from Daisuke and Kaito.

"Sorry Dan, didn't mean to make fun it just kinda happened," said Inuyasha with an innocent look to him.

"Yeah whatever, since you guys made breakfast I don't mind," said Daniel as he came in to grab a plate for himself.

"Okay you guys come and eat, we have to go to the hospital really soon," said Kagome with a shake of her head as she looked at the boys. Daisuke walked in and said his good morning to his mom and then asked her why she was going to the hospital. "Well we got some news from Dr. Ryusaki today," said Kagome with a coy smile.

Daisuke's eyes widened at the mention of Dr. Ryusaki. Kaito looked at his parents with a frown. "Is everything alright mom?" he asked.

Kagome smiled brightly at them and then took Inuyasha's hand in hers. "We're having another baby," she said with a smile.

Kaito just stared blankly and Daisuke gawked at them as if she said something really bizarre. Kaito was the first one to recover. "Are you serious? We're having another brother or sister?" he asked with slight disdain but also excitement.

"Yes we're having another one of you kids soon, I can hardly wait! It'll give me something to do now that I'm always at home by myself," said Kagome feeling giddy.

"Oh mom this is so amazing," said Daisuke as he took Kagome into his arms and lifted off her feet. She just laughed as she waited for him to put her back on her feet.

"Yes I know you get to be a big brother one more time," said Kagome with a laugh as she touched his cheek.

"I can't wait!" he said as he hugged her again. "I guess I'm going to have to transfer to Tokyo U for my last couple years."

Everyone looked at him with a stunned look. Inuyasha was the first to speak up this time. "Dai what are you saying? You're trying to get your MBA there; wouldn't it be counterproductive to do half of it there and the other half here? The programs are different."

"I'll figure it out, but I'm not going to be in California while you're all here and mom is having another baby. I don't care where I go to school, family is more important," said Daisuke with finality in his voice.

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you. You are old enough to make your own decisions," said Inuyasha with a grin. He felt so proud of his oldest son at that moment.

"Thanks dad! I love you guys," said Daisuke as he kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Although I'll admit that I'm going to miss the California girls."

"You are definitely your father's son," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Hey I resent that! I wasn't a playboy when I was living in New York, it was Miroku who was the playboy," said Inuyasha with a frown. Kagome just grinned along with Daisuke as the others just laughed.

-x-

Kagome and Inuyasha were pulling into the parking lot of the hospital about half an hour later. They went straight to Dr. Ryusaki's office where he met with them. He had a brilliant smile on his face when Kagome walked into the room.

"Kagome my dear, I'm so happy for you two," said Dr. Ryusaki as he went to give her a hug. Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Dr. Ryusaki, we are really happy with this news," said Inuyasha with a grin as he looked at them.

"Yes I can only imagine, now we need to discuss some changes that needs to be taken for the safety of both you and the baby," said Dr. Ryusaki.

"There won't be any complications will there? To Kagome or the baby," said Inuyasha with a frown.

"How about we sit down and then I can give you the full run down," said Dr. Ryusaki as he motioned for the two chairs in front of his desk. Inuyasha and Kagome both sat down and looked at Dr. Ryusaki with such apprehension that he felt bad for not saying it all outright.

"Okay so first off there is always a possibility of some kind of complication, but rest assured that its nothing major. There are small risks if you take the tuberculosis medication while you are pregnant, but there are a lot of risks if you don't take the medication to both you and the baby. Isoniazid, Rifampicin, and Ethambutol are safe to use, but Pyrazinamide is not safe for the unborn child."

Inuyasha and Kagome held hands as they looked at Dr. Ryusaki. "So I shouldn't take Pyrazinamide then?" asked Kagome.

"No, we don't know how it will affect the baby. So it's safer to just go without."

"Well what about the fact that she's been taking the Pyrazinamide for the past two weeks with the pregnancy? Can this cause undue harm?" asked Inuyasha.

"As I said before there is always room for complications, but since it's only been a small dose there is no reason to worry. The baby should be safe and healthy at the end of the pregnancy." Both parents let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Ryusaki smiled at them. "I've got to say I'm quite excited for your happy addition. It makes me happy to see that even in this time of gloom you all have something joyous to look forward to."

"Yes we are really looking forward to the baby," said Kagome with a brilliant smile as she brought her hand up to Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha turned towards her and smiled.

"Yeah really happy," said Inuyasha in somewhat of a sigh.

"Well then I guess that was everything, you can bring back the Pyrazinamide back here on your next visit so that we can dispose of it, and we'll give you back a reimbursement with a new dose of the medication," said Dr. Ryusaki getting to his feet. Kagome and Inuyasha followed suit and soon they were heading out of the hospital, both happy even with all the gloom around them.

-x-

Emi was in such a good mood with the news of having another sibling and knowing that Daisuke would move back to Tokyo. It made her feel so happy that she was grinning uncontrollably.

She was up in her room cleaning it up since she neglected it for the last couple days and everything started piling up. She was so lost in her happy mood that she didn't even realize that she was singing.

'_Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…'_

She was so engrossed with her singing that she didn't even notice the person who had walked into her room. When she turned around she was startled and it caused her to jump dropping the clothes that she just folded.

"Mo-e~ Dai-nii what are you doing?" she said as she went to gather her clothes, her heart still beating fast.

"Sorry it was just such a beautiful song, I didn't want to interrupt you," said Daisuke as he walked in further and sat down on her bed. He smiled at her and she just looked at him. "I missed your singing, like how you just forget yourself in your singing."

"I didn't do that all the time," said Emi with a frown.

"You used to when you were younger, almost all the time that it kinda got annoying."

"Well sorry for being a happy child back then," she said with a sarcastic manner. He grinned up at her and grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him on the bed.

"You know I love you Em, and to see you this happy it makes me so happy," said Daisuke.

Emi smiled up at him. "So what's up? What brings you to my room?" asked Emi.

"Well I was just wondering how you're doing with the news."

Emi just raised a brow. There was no reason to worry over something as joyous as a new sibling. "I'm super excited, why do you seem worried?" asked Emi.

"I don't know I'm just worried, I don't want this to complicate mom's health," said Daisuke.

"I think everything will be fine Dai-nii. Besides our family is due for a break with all the drama we've been through," said Emi with a soft smile as she thought about the look of happiness on her mother's face.

Daisuke sighed. "Yeah I guess that's true. I just hope that they're both healthy throughout the pregnancy." Daisuke thought about it and shuddered a little. "It's kind of weird to think of mom being pregnant again."

"Why do you say that?" asked Emi with a frown.

"Well for one I'm 21 years old, and I know what goes on for a baby to be made, it's kinda gross," said Daisuke shuddering again.

"Okay ew, why do you need to make me think about that?"

"Heheh sorry my bad I guess I just needed to share my thoughts," said Daisuke.

"Well whatever mom and dad are clearly in love, so let's not think about all the small details."

"Yeah I guess," said Daisuke with a sigh as he fell backwards onto the bed. Emi looked down at him and raised a brow. There was something else going on and she couldn't place what it was.

"Dai-nii what's going on? Is there something bothering you?" she asked as she looked at her older brother.

"Huh?" he asked as he focused his eyes on her. She didn't say anything but just stared at him. He let out another sigh. "It's nothing I'm just feeling a little depressed lately. I'm not really sure why either."

"That makes no sense; you have nothing to be depressed. You have great friends and now you're back with your family, what's to be upset about?" asked Emi.

"Let's just say I feel kind of lonely," said Daisuke with a flash of his charming grin. It took Emi a second to figure out what he meant and then she blushed realizing that he was talking about a girl.

"Don't tell me that you have a girlfriend back in California?" asked Emi with astonishment.

"No, no girlfriend, just a bunch of friends," said Daisuke.

"Huh, didn't you just imply that you want a girl?" asked Emi.

"Yeah I did, I guess with all the romance lately I feel like I need to find someone for myself," said Daisuke with a laugh.

"Well I can't imagine that being hard for you," said Emi with a laugh.

"Well it's not as easy as you think it is Em, girls these days are all so superficial. All they look at are the appearance," said Daisuke with a sigh.

"Yeah tell me about it, all the girls at my school are like that too, and most of the guys too," said Emi with a laugh.

"Well I hope Kentarou isn't like that too," said Daisuke.

Emi let out a laugh at the thought of her boyfriend. "Well at first I thought he was like that too, but after getting to know him better I know he's not superficial."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad you're happy," said Daisuke.

"Wait when did this become a talk about me, we were talking about you," said Emi as she fell back on the bed beside him.

"Let's not talk about me anymore, it's not that important."

"Oh come on—"

"Emi!" yelled Kaito and Reiji at the same time as they ran into the room. They came to a stop when they saw Daisuke in the room too.

"What's up guys?" she asked as she sat up.

"Come on mom just came home and she said we're all gonna go out and celebrate since everything is good with the pregnancy!" said Kaito.

"Oh really? Okay come on Dai-nii let's go see," said Emi as she took her brother's hand in hers.

"Yeah let's go, we should also go wake up Michael and let him know the good news since he's been holed up in the basement," said Daisuke with a laugh.

"Okay let's go!" said Reiji as he grabbed Emi's hand. She was about to go when she heard her phone ring.

"Oh wait I need to get that," said Emi as she let go of her brother's and grabbed her phone. She glanced at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Kentarou."

"Oh it's Emi's boyfriend! Let's leave the love birds alone," said Reiji with a laugh.

Emi turned around and glared at her brother. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at his head. Then she just pointed to the door and turned back around. Daisuke just laughed out loud and swung his arms around both his brothers' shoulders and dragged them out of the room.

"Hey sorry about that Reiji is such a brat," said Emi. She heard Kentarou laugh and felt better all of a sudden.

"It's okay he's just being a bratty little brother. I can relate."

"Oh really? So you were like that when Etsu-nee-chan was dating her husband?" asked Emi. There was silence on the other line as Emi waited for a response. "Uh Ken are you still there?"

"Em you called Etsu-nee, Etsu-nee-chan! That makes me so happy I wish I was beside you right now so I can give you a hug," said Kentarou. Emi blushed at what he said.

"Well she told me to call her that last weekend," said Emi with a frown.

"No reason to be mad, I'm just really happy is all," said Kentarou with a laugh. "So I'm just heading out of the store, is it okay to come over right now?"

"Oh right I was supposed to come over to your house," said Emi. She totally forgot about it because of the news of the new baby on its way.

"Yeah, did you forget already? It's only been like less than two hours since I called you last," said Kentarou with a laugh.

"Well about that Ken I'm going to have to reschedule, something came up." Kentarou's brow creased with worry.

"Is everything alright at home? Did something happen to your mom?"

"Yeah actually you could say something happened to my mom," she said with a smile. Kentarou could detect the happiness in her voice which just confused him further.

"Em, what's going on?"

"My mom is pregnant!"

"What are you serious? Is that safe with her condition?" asked Kentarou.

"Yeah apparently everything is alright, she's gonna be fine with the pregnancy so we're going to celebrate by going out for a late lunch early dinner," said Emi with a sigh.

"So… I guess it's a total no go today, not even later?" he asked as he got into his car.

"Yeah I think today should be a family day, but I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Well that's reasonable. I hope you have fun," said Kentarou.

"Yeah it'll be interesting if nothing else," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah I can imagine. So I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early, I'll be at your house, no ifs, ands or buts," said Kentarou with a grin.

"You want to drop me to school?" she asked with surprise.

"Well yeah, remember tomorrow is going to be our first day as girlfriend/boyfriend at school, we've got to make an impression to everyone. I want everyone to know that you're my girl," he said with a laugh. Emi blushed again at the thought.

"Uh I don't know about that, I'd rather stay under the radar, plus if you come pick me up then you'll have to take my brothers too," said Emi hoping that that would cause him to think it over again.

"I don't mind, I'm going to have to get to know them better sooner or later. I already like them, since they take such good care of you when it counts," said Kentarou as he thought about the way the twins walked around with her the first week of school.

"Ok then, as long as you're sure," said Emi with a sigh.

"Heh, why does it sound like you're disappointed?"

"I'm not; it's just that I'm a little nervous about telling other people about us."

"Don't be nervous be happy, be proud. Don't let anyone tell you that you're not worth anything cause you're the most precious thing to me, just remember that okay?"

"Yeah I will," said Emi. "I have to get going now they're all waiting for me."

"Okay, I'll call you later. Bye Em."

"Bye…"

She hung up the phone and let out another sigh. She was so glad to see the real Kentarou that no one else ever saw at school. Her smile was back on her face as she thought about Kentarou. She headed back downstairs where she heard the shocked gasp of Michael and her smile only got bigger. They were clearly in the middle of telling him about the good news.

When she got to the living room she saw her mother being lifted off her feet in the arms of Michael. "I'm so happy for you Aunt K! For all of you guys, this is such a blessing, for you guys to have this in a time like this," he said as he placed her back on the floor.

Kagome had tears in her eyes again as she looked up at Michael. He was smiling so brilliantly that Emi couldn't help but smile again. Kaito turned around and noticed his sister. "Hey sis you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh as she slung her arm around his shoulder and rested her head against his. "I'm ready."

Kaito, who usually shrugged off any lovey-dovey contact from his siblings, just smiled at Emi as he tilted his head to rest it against hers. "Hey don't leave me out!" said Daisuke who had turned around and seen the two. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close.

Kagome looked around the room and couldn't help but feel the love. She looked over at her kids and smiled. "Okay you guys let's go celebrate!"

"Yeah let's go," said Inuyasha who was watching Kagome carefully. He grabbed Reiji by the shoulder and walked out the door with the rest of the group following behind him.

-x-

Emi woke up Monday morning feeling rather happy. The night before was so much fun with the whole gang going out for an early dinner and then just hanging out all night long. They all spent the day together. It had been such a long time since they did that, maybe two years ago, that Emi was still happy from the night before.

She got dressed and was ready for school by 7:30. She went downstairs and saw her mother sitting at the breakfast table staring off into space with a mug of coffee in her hands. Emi just stood there and stared for a second before smiling. She walked closer and cleared her throat when Kagome didn't notice her.

"Oh hey honey, you all ready for school?"

"Yeah I'm all set," said Emi as she walked up to the cupboard to grab a bowl. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh well I was just thinking about the baby and how it'll be, having another one," she said with a laugh. "You know since I'm not young anymore, it'll probably be harder for me this time around than with the rest of you."

"Well you'll have all of us helping this time around, since we're all older now," said Emi with a smile as she sat down beside Kagome with a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah I guess that's true. It'll be a lot easier than it was with Daisuke," said Kagome with a sigh as she thought about the past and all the hardship she went through those first four years.

"It couldn't have been all that hard, dad was there with you then, plus you had grandma and grandpa," said Emi. She was totally clueless to the whole situation, even though she knew about it.

"Raising a kid on your own is never easy—oh no!" said Kagome as she brought her hand up to her mouth not realizing that she just told Emi about the years when Inuyasha wasn't around. When Emi heard it her eyes went wide as she realized what her mom just said.

"Oh… I forgot about that," said Emi in a whisper.

Kagome looked at Emi then with a look of anguish and confusion. "What do you mean you forgot about that? What are you talking about? Did you know?"

"Heh-heh, well you see I was told by Remi when Dai-nii first left two years ago, and when Dai-nii came back I asked him what she meant and he explained it to me," said Emi.

"Oh god, that girl she has a big mouth on her doesn't she," Kagome hissed to herself, but Emi obviously heard and started to laugh.

"It's okay mom, I understand the situation, and I know that Dai-nii is our brother just as Dad is his father too," said Emi with a smile as she looked at her.

"Oh wow I can't believe you knew about it and never asked me. I'm sorry that we never told you guys about it Em, it was just a weird situation," said Kagome with a half laugh.

"Yeah I can imagine, but that's all in the past. I'm just glad you found Dad in the end or the rest of us never would have been here. And now we have another Takahashi on the way," said Emi with a bright smile as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Kagome looked down at Emi and smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. All of that seems like light years away, I can't believe it's been twenty years already," she said with a content sigh.

"That's a really long time, but I guess time does seem to fly the older you get," said Emi with a grin. Kagome let out a playful gasp as she looked at her daughter.

"Well would you look at this; when did my perfect daughter turn out to be a jokester?" she said with a laugh as she wrapped her arm around Emi's shoulder.

"I guess all the guys are starting to rub off on me," said Emi with a shrug.

"All the guys or one in particular?" asked Kagome with a smile. At the mention of a special someone Emi blushed. She spooned some cereal into her mouth so that she wouldn't have to say anything. "Oh look at my baby being all shy."

Emi coughed at that and just looked at Kagome with a groan. "Oh my gosh mom I'm not shy, it's just that I never thought I'd be talking to you or anyone for that matter, about _my _love life," said Emi. "Not anytime soon at least."

"Well I'm glad that you've found a guy like Kentarou. He seems really genuine," said Kagome as she squeezed her with motherly affection.

"Yeah, I think so too," said Emi with a smile. There was a quiet lull as the two Takahashi women sat in silence. The lull was soon interrupted by the loud playful voices of Kaito and Reiji who were entering the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What's for breakfast?" asked Kaito as he came barreling in with Reiji right behind him.

"Grab a bowl and have some cereal," said Emi.

"Cereal?" said Reiji with a whine. "Mama can't you make something?"

"Oh yeah of course what do you want baby," said Kagome as she was about to get up, but Emi and Kaito's voice stopped them both.

"Rei stop being a baby!" said Emi.

"Yeah mom is going to relax from now on so stop whining," said Kaito. Kagome laughed at her protective kids.

"It's okay I don't mind making something for you kids to eat," said Kagome as she went to get up.

"No mom just leave it we have to get going soon, cause Kentarou said he was going to pick us up for school," said Emi with a slight blush.

"Oh so I don't have to drop you guys to school today?" asked Kagome with a sly smile.

"Yeah not today. He insisted so I figured we could all go with him."

"Aw do we have to? I don't want to be stuck in the car with those two love birds, they're so lovey dovey, and like just the other night when Emi came home I saw—"

Alarmed Emi covered Reiji's mouth as he was about to tell them about catching her and Kentarou kissing on the doorstep. She was blushing as Reiji groaned and complained until she let go of him.

The rest of the group got curious at what Reiji was going to say, that they both turned to her with curiosity. Emi didn't know what to say but was saved by her phone ringing. "Uh I gotta go get that," said Emi as she got up off her seat and ran to her bag to grab her phone. She saw Kentarou's name on her phone and let out a thankful sigh.

"Hey I'm here!" said Kentarou as he honked his car horn once.

"Oh ok, the twins just came downstairs so they're having breakfast. Wanna come inside?" she asked him tentatively.

"Really? Can I?" asked Kentarou with the enthusiasm of a three year old.

"Yeah come on in," said Emi as she walked towards the door. As she was heading there she saw Michael shifting on the couch. He turned around on the couch and was about to fall over. She sprang towards him and caught him before he fell. His eyes sprang open, the green still misty with sleep. "Uh… good morning?"

Startled by her closeness Michael scrambled to sit up straight. "What's going on?" asked Michael his voice still a bit slurred.

"You were tossing and turning, and was about to fall off the couch so I grabbed you before you fell," said Emi as she smiled nervously feeling just a little awkward.

"Oh thanks, what time is it anyways?" asked Michael as he let out a yawn and stretched out all the kinks in his body.

"Just about eight, you can go sleep upstairs in one of the rooms, I can only imagine how painful it must be to sleep on the couch every night," said Emi with a frown.

"It's all good. I'll live," said Michael.

"Yeah but still, maybe you should see if Jake has a spare bedroom at their house," said Emi offhandedly as she heard the knock at the front entrance.

"Yeah maybe I should…" he said as he saw her attention being focused elsewhere. "I think I'll go crash on Kai's bed. See ya later Emi."

"Huh, oh yeah. I'll see you after school," said Emi as she walked towards the entrance door beside Michael. He went upstairs while she went and opened the door.

Kentarou stood there with a smile on his face as he saw her in their uniform. She smiled up at him. "Good morning," she said as she looked at him.

He looked past her into the house and when he saw no one around he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Good morning," he said as he bent his mouth down to hers with a chaste kiss.

She smiled as she tasted the orange juice that he must have drunk before he came to her house. She pushed away from him enough that she could look up at him again. "I must warn you, my mom and brothers are in the kitchen and are having a fun time discussing my love life, which means—"

"—that they're talking about me," he said with a grin. He kept his arm around her shoulder as he came inside. He took off his shoes and then they headed towards the kitchen. When they walked in all three heads turned towards them. They all zeroed in on the arm slung over Emi's shoulder.

"Oh man they're already showing PDA and they just started dating," groaned Kaito with a teasing voice.

Emi blushed and Kentarou grinned. "Don't worry I won't bug you when you start doing that with your girl," said Kentarou with a wink.

"Who would do that, girls are so obnoxious," said Kaito as he stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah not to mention annoying, all they talk about is who has the best clothes, make-up and hear styles. None of them are even worth talking to," said Reiji with a mouthful of cereal.

"Oh don't discount all girls because the ones you know are superficial. Your sister is an example against all those other girls," said Kagome with a knowing smile.

"Yeah well Emi is one of the guys," said Kaito with a proud lilt in his voice. Emi just grinned as she ruffled his hair which caused him to groan.

"Watch it! It took me all morning to get my hair right," said Kaito as he tried to fix it.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle," said Kagome with a laugh. They all laughed as Kaito groaned and grumbled. Kentarou just enjoyed the moment before responding to Kaito's earlier comment.

"Well Emi looks like a girl to me," said Kentarou with a smile as he looked down at Emi. She blushed again.

"I meant it figuratively, geez."

"Well if a girl like Em exists then that means you two will find a girl like her too for yourselves one day," said Kentarou.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Kagome. "Now you two finish your breakfast so that you can get to school on time."

"Yes ma'am!" said the twins in unison with a salute. Kagome just laughed and was filled up with warmth.

Kentarou looked at Emi's mother with a tender look. This lady was going through so much and she was still able to smile. It was something he really admired, since he saw what grief could do to some people, like his father. When his mother died his dad had become a different person altogether.

"Oh yeah, congratulations on the baby, Takahashi-san," said Kentarou with a smile.

"Oh… thank you Kentarou. I'm just happy to have a family filled with so much life and love," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know. My sister is pregnant with her second right now. She's just about due," said Kentarou as he thought about Etsu-nee.

"Oh your mom must be excited, is this the second grandchild of the family?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah it is the second and I think she would be excited, but she passed away when I was just a kid," said Kentarou with a sad smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Kagome as she reached over and squeezed his arm.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides I know mom is watching over us. Etsu-nee is happy so that's all that matters," said Kentarou with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear. Is she staying with you guys right now?" asked Kagome.

"Well she was because Yasuo-nii was out of town on business for two weeks so she was staying with us, but she moved back into their house yesterday with Leiko and Yasuo-nii," said Kentarou.

"Oh well I hope she's doing well, I'd love to meet her since I've got lots of time on my hand," said Kagome.

"That's not a bad idea mom, you guys can keep each other company, right?" asked Emi as she looked at Kentarou.

"Yeah, she's been staying home alone with Leiko all the time, maybe they can come stay here with you some days, it'll give Lei and Etsu-nee something to do," said Kentarou, really liking the idea. It'll also give them a chance to hang out more, him and Emi.

"Okay we're done let's get going!" said Kaito as he got up from his seat. Reiji followed suit and then they were all being pushed out of the kitchen.

"Okay mom see you later, love you," said Emi as she hugged her and then headed out.

"I love you guys too. Be good at school boys," said Kagome with a knowing smile.

"When are we anything else but good?" they asked with an innocence that everyone knew was almost nonexistent.

"Oh just get going," she said with a shake of her head.

She could hear the laughter of her children and couldn't help but smile.

-x-

Kentarou pulled into the student parking lot with the Takahashi's. They managed to get along really well, since he could relate to being the little brother. When he finally parked the car he turned to the two boys sitting in the back.

"Well it's time for you to get out," he said as he unlocked the back doors.

"What, are you kicking us out?" asked Reiji with a raised brow.

"Uh… yeah so you guys can get out now, your sister and I need to have a little chat," he said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh god let's get out of here, I think another round of PDA is about to happen!" said Kaito with a laugh as he opened the door and ran out. "Thanks for the ride Yamanaka-kun!"

"Yeah no problem," said Kentarou with a laugh as he saw the twins take off. Emi laughed too as she watched her brothers run off.

"I'm glad you get along with them," said Emi as she turned her attention back to Kentarou. She was starting to get nervous now that they were dating and the whole school would know about it before the first period was over.

"Yeah, me too," said Kentarou. He looked at her and saw the way her fingers were fidgeting. "Hey don't worry everything will be fine, I promise."

"I can't help it. Especially with Remi and Yoko knowing about it already, they've probably already spread all sorts of stupid rumors about me," said Emi with a sigh.

"Well if they did then I'll do the same thing I did in front of Remi; that should shut everyone up, and I wouldn't mind doing it either."

Emi looked at his grinning face and felt appalled. "Uh no way! I don't want people looking at us when we kiss, especially with Taro and Kin at school," said Emi blushing even though nothing happened yet.

"Oh come on Em what else would shut them up so indefinitely?"

"I don't know. You think of something, but not a kiss," she sighed again. "Come on let's get this over with."

She opened the door to his car and got out. He grinned at her and followed her example. He locked the doors and fell into step beside her. He looked down at her and watched her walk as if she was heading to the gallows.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. He felt her whole body stiffen with nerves and then relax. "Don't worry Em, I promise everything will be alright."

"I hope so," she said as she felt him lace his fingers with her. She squeezed his hand and felt a little better.

As they walked towards the building they could see students looking at them and whispering to themselves. Kentarou just ignored them and pulled Emi just a bit closer so that they could see that, in fact, they were going out.

"Everyone is staring," Emi whispered to him.

"Yeah I know. I'm so lucky that everyone gets to see me with the most beautiful girl in the school," said Kentarou with such seriousness that it made her laugh outright. The sound caused him to smile and then let out a content sigh. "See the rest of the spectators are starting to blush too at your beauty."

"Oh please, I'm not beautiful. If you want to talk beautiful you look at someone like Kin or one of your sisters," said Emi, starting to feel at ease.

"I guess I'll have to show you just how beautiful you are," said Kentarou as he led her towards the building. They came to the doors which had a reflective window on it. He came behind her and made her look at her reflection. "See that girl standing in front of me, with the slightly pink nose? That's my girlfriend. Isn't she beautiful?"

Emi studied her reflection and decided that she liked the way he was staring at her, not to mention the way he was holding her so protectively. It really did make her feel beautiful, just by being in his arms.

"I guess she is beautiful," she said as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and their eyes locked in a gaze of total adoration. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her completely and kissed her cutely on the cheek.

"Now come on let's get you to your locker," said Kentarou as he took her hand in his again and led her into the building. They walked together hand in hand and Emi felt like the most beautiful girl in the school. It was the first time she actually felt that way and couldn't help but smile.

When they got to her locker she opened it and shoved her bag in it and pulled out her English stuff. When she was finished she looked at him, who was staring at her silently. "What?" she asked as she closed the locker door.

"Nothing, come on I'll walk you to class," said Kentarou as he took her books from her and wrapped his free arm around her.

"Are you sure? Won't you be late?" she asked as she looked up at him. "And I can carry my own books." She tried to reach for it but he just held her in place.

"It's all good, I don't mind," said Kentarou with his charming grin, which just made forget about taking her books back.

They walked down the hall heading for her English class when Kentarou heard his name being called. He turned around and saw the person calling him. He grinned as Asato made his way over to them. "Hey what's up?"

"Well you two are the talk of the school. Every single corner I turn someone is talking about you," said Asato with a grin as he looked down at his cousin. She was blushing as his gaze focused on her.

"Well those people need to mind their own business," said Emi with a sigh.

"It's all good Em, this just means that they'll want to start talking to you, now that you're Kentarou's girl," said Asato with a teasing tone.

"Oh god, I don't want to talk to fakers like that," said Emi with a groan.

"Yeah tell me about it. Well at least you're happy," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm happier than I've been in a long time," said Emi with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear, I'm glad you've upgraded with the Takahashi girls Ken, Emi is a hundred times better than Remi will ever be," said Asato with a grin.

"Yeah I know, and I'm never gonna let this one go," said Kentarou as he held onto her just a little tighter. Emi just blushed shyly as she snuggled a bit closer to him.

As they were walking down the hallway, this time, Emi heard her name being called out, incredulously. She turned around and saw Taro standing there looking at where Kentarou's arm was and how close Emi was to him.

Yeah of course he knew they had gone on a date, but the idea eluded him that anything else would happen. Emi just smiled at him as she waited for him to come up to them.

"So you guys are going out now…?" he asked as he stared at them.

"Yeah, we are Nakao. No animosity is there?" asked Kentarou hesitantly.

"Yeah… no of course not, as long as you're happy Em," said Taro in such disbelief.

"Oh come on Taro, it's not like this is something new," said Asato with a laugh as he patted Taro on the back. Taro looked at all of them and laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I know it's just that I can't imagine Emi with a boyfriend, I guess it's just cause you're one of my buddies, right?" he asked.

"Well I hope so, cause I'd like to be thought of as a normal girl," said Emi with a frown.

"Don't worry you are definitely a girl not a normal one but a very special one," said Kentarou whispering into her ear. She flushed with embarrassment by the complement.

"Aw look at those two love birds huh Taro. It's a side of Em we've never seen before," said Asato.

Taro turned to Asato and raised a brow. "You're being too chummy Asa, go get to class," said Taro with a frown. "See you guys later."

Emi and the other two boys watched as Taro walked away. Emi couldn't help but smile. He was such a caring friend. "Okay let's get to class. Ken you should really just go to your class Asa and I can go to our English together," said Emi.

"Nope I'm gonna walk my _girlfriend_ to class, so come on," said Kentarou as he turned them around and led her back towards the English class room. Emi could hear Asato laugh as he ran to catch up to them.

-x-

Emi was all smiles since Kentarou dropped her off to her class. Chisa was giggling when she saw Kentarou standing with Emi just outside the classroom, rather reluctant to let her go. Emi thought about that and couldn't help but sigh dreamily. Her miserable life was finally starting to turn around some. She could finally say that she was happy.

She was daydreaming in her English class. She was so lost in thought that the whole class ended with her not catching a thing. It was the first time she was ever so side tracked by something during English class. The bell snapped her out of her day dream and she saw that everyone was filing out of the classroom.

Chisa walked over to her and smiled down at her. "What's wrong? You're totally spaced out, huh?" she asked trying not to grin.

"Yeah…" said Emi as she got up and headed out of the class room. As she was stepping past the doorway she was pulled to the right. Startled by the sudden sense of vertigo Emi let out a squeak as she tried to brace herself.

"Whoa sorry about that," said Kentarou with a laugh as he steadied her. Emi looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here? Class just let out," said Emi with a furrowed brow.

"Aw isn't that charming, Kentarou dropped you off _and_ picked you up from class," said Chisa with a teasing voice as she looked at the couple. Kentarou grinned at Chisa and winked.

"Come on babe, let's leave the two love birds alone," said Asato as he came out of the class and slung his arm around her shoulder. He started steering her away from them and she couldn't help but laugh.

"See you later Emi!" she said looking over her shoulder. Emi looked at her cousin and his girlfriend walk off and smiled.

"A-hem."

Emi looked up at Kentarou who was feeling ignored. Emi's eye's locked with Kentarou's. "Hi," she said with a gentle smile.

"Hi," he said as his eyes bore into hers.

"So you never answered my question," said Emi.

"Class without you was agony so I ran here using my max speed. I think I need to transfer into all of your classes," said Kentarou.

"Oh really, now you can't live without me?" she asked with a brow raised.

"No, I never could live without you, that's why I was always tormenting you. So that I could have you in my life, I just didn't know it yet," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Is that so, well then I should stay away from you, to get you back for all the torment you gave me," said Emi as she ducked under his arm and started walking down the hall towards her locker. Kentarou let out a deep laugh as he ran after her.

"Hey come on it was just a joke," said Kentarou as he caught up to her and took her books from her and took her hand in his.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted you to do this," said Emi as she squeezed their hands.

"Well aren't you cheeky," he said as he bent over and kissed her on the nose. "And it's so adorable."

"Well you make me this way," she said with embarrassment as she looked away from him. Kentarou just smiled as he pulled her closer. He couldn't believe how cute she was and that he was just starting to find out about it all.

They walked down the hall in silent contentment all the way to Emi's locker. She let out a sigh every once in a while, which made him look at her in question.

Emi looked up at him when she felt him staring. "What?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. What's with all the sighs?" asked Kentarou.

"Oh nothing I just have this feeling that Remi is going to come and ruin my day," said Emi as they reached her locker.

"Why do you have to say that? You shouldn't even think about her," said Kentarou.

"Well I can't help it."

"Seriously don't worry about her, besides I'm gonna be with you every minute outside of class today so you shouldn't worry about her," said Kentarou with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I really hope so," said Emi as she pulled out her sketch books for art class. Emi closed her locker and looked up at him. "You know if you plan on picking me up from class you should at least carry your bag with you for your books."

"Don't worry I got it covered," he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh and how is that?"

"Kisuke is in class with me next, I told him to bring my books," said Kentarou.

"Oh, you really did cover all the bases," said Emi with a shake of her head as she laughed.

"Well of course I have to utilize the time we have together," said Kentarou as he pulled her along. "Besides my locker is right by your art class so I could've grabbed my stuff if I wanted to."

"Ok mister smug, let's just get to class," said Emi as she started walking ahead of him. He smiled as he snatched her books from her and took her hand again. They walked to her art class in peace.

-x-

Emi was sitting in art class listening to Kyohara sensei, when a crumpled piece of paper was thrown onto her desk. She looked down at it and then around to see who threw it. She saw Kenta looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

She unfolded it and smoothed it out. She read the message and a slight smile came onto his face…

'_Hey is it true? Are you and Yamanaka going out now? Are you 100 percent sure he's good for you? :S I say this as a friend but I've never heard any good things about him with girls, and you're too good for him.'_

Emi scribbled a reply and tossed it back to him. He took it eagerly and opened the message…

'_Yeah we are going out. I went on my first date with him this weekend and he asked me. I know all the stories about him but I trust him, even with all that he's done to me. I've never been this happy before, and I'm not that great Kenta. So don't worry, if he ever hurts me I'll let you know. So that you can beat him up on my behalf! ;D'_

Kenta read it over and then smiled. She was a rational person, so he believed her. He wrote a reply and then gave it to her once more.

'_I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Just as long as you're happy :) And damn right I'll beat him up just say the word! ;)' _

Emi almost let out a laugh as she read his message. She just couldn't picture him hurting a fly. He seemed so frail and delicate, but looks have always been deceiving. She responded once more and sent it back.

'_I will! Thanks for being such a caring friend! Now let's get back to class!'_

Kenta looked at her and gave her one of his dazzling smiles. She smiled right back and then turned her attention back to the front of the class where Kyohara sensei was talking about the different types of mediums that could be used for a portrait, in regards to the portrait assignments that they did when Kagome was still teaching them.

She listened quietly and liked the way he taught it. It was engaging and entertaining all at the same time. It felt as if her mom was still there with them. She was the same way in the class, always fun and she made sure everyone understood before going onto the next topic.

By the time class ended they had gone over oil paints and water colors. The class all got to play around with the two mediums and that caused a bit of a mess. Emi used oil paints and made a pretty scene of a meadow it was the size of a note book paper, but it was well done. When Kyohara sensei came around and saw it he grinned.

"Well done Takahashi, I can see that you've played around with oil paints before. It is one of the hardest mediums to use if not done properly. Your mother must have taught you well," said Kyohara sensei with a smile.

"Yeah I like it, it's fun to make something knowing that if I make a mistake I'll have to find some way to make it apart of the picture," said Emi with a smile up at him.

"Good job," said Kyohara sensei as he walked around a bit more, before he realized that the bell would be ringing soon. "Ok class clean up and get ready for lunch."

Emi gathered all her supplied and went and put them away. When she was done and cleaned up she headed out of the class room. She was anticipating being pulled to the side again like before after English class. She walked past the threshold and nothing. She looked around and didn't see Kentarou anywhere.

Shrugging Emi made her way to her own locker. She put her things away and waited knowing that Kentarou would come find her. When she realized that she was waiting for him like some love sick little girl she shook her head. She pulled out her lunch money and was about to head to the lunch room when she felt someone behind her.

Knowing it was Kentarou she had a smile on her face as she turned around. Her face froze when she saw that it wasn't Kentarou but her cousin, with her little sidekick Yoko. Her smile turned into a tick of anger as she stared at her cousin in silence.

"What no warm welcome to your cousin Emi? Come on you don't have to glare," said Remi in a voice laced with sweet sarcasm.

"I don't really need to respond to that with an answer, unless you're so stupid that you don't know why," said Emi with a raised brow. She saw the anger rise in her eyes but Remi controlled it.

"Oh come on we're family, anything can be forgiven," said Remi.

"Cut the crap Remi, what do you want?" asked Emi, getting straight to the point. She knew that it would happen today; her cousin wouldn't stay quiet all day and not do something.

"Well don't say I wasn't nice," said Remi with a careless shrug of her shoulders. It infuriated Emi to see her acting all high and mighty. Emi stood there saying nothing waiting for Remi to say something.

"So how is your pity boyfriend doing? Are you guys still together after this weekend?" she asked with a scornful laugh. Emi didn't respond, because she knew that that was what Remi wanted, for her to get mad and lash out at her. Remi raised a brow at her and gave her a feral smirk.

"Well, look at this Yoko the proud and naive little girl thinks she's better than us. Guess what sweetheart you're delusional to think that anyone would like you let alone go out with you."

Emi stayed silent still. She clenched her fist to the side of her body but stayed calm. Remi's eyes focused on Emi's fists and her smile only widened. "Oh am I pissing you off? Why didn't you just say so? I thought we were closer than that Em," said Remi with a smile. She waited for Emi to say something. When Remi saw that Emi wasn't going to say anything, it didn't even faze her, instead she just continued talking. "So where is your lover boy anyways? Oh wait I shouldn't say lover… not yet at least… right? He hasn't slept with you yet has he?" she said it in such a proud way.

Emi felt disgusted to the core at the way Remi was talking about Kentarou. Her eyes narrowed as she just glared at Remi. "Oh look Yoko she's getting even more pissed. Look at her eyes narrow… haha… poor little Emi he won't even touch you will he?" asked Remi even though she saw the way Kentarou touched her the night of their date.

"You know if you don't act fast he'll get bored with you. How do you think I kept him for a year? A guy like Kentarou likes to be entertained, in a specific way if you know what I mean. If you don't sleep with him soon who knows maybe he'll come back to me…" she said as she trailed off.

That was the last straw for Emi. Not only did she make Kentarou seem to be a man slut but she also made it seem like he was only with her so that he could sleep with her. That was never his intention she _knew _it but the way Remi said it just made her get so mad.

"Okay that is just about enough of that!" said Emi with a clear and calm voice.

"Well look at that, she can speak," said Remi with a tittering laugh.

"Yes I can speak and I can do a lot more than just that," said Emi.

"Oh really like what?"

Emi just glared at her cousin. "I don't know what you're so proud of Remi. That the only way you were able to keep Kentarou as your boyfriend was because you slept with him? How is that an accomplishment? He didn't like you enough to just want to be with you, but only for your body. Do you know what that sounds like?" asked Emi as she looked at Remi with a deadly stare.

Remi was caught off guard by the deathly seriousness in her voice. "Can't add it all up huh? Well let me help you that makes you a slut. And as it seems you were a pretty good one at that, since you not only had Kentarou but even went after Kisuke. But the boys only wanted you for your body. Ha now that's a laugh. Good job Remi," said Emi as she clapped her hands together for her cousin.

Remi's face turned red as she glared at her cousin. "How dare you say that about me! I am not a slut, you little bitch," said Remi as she took a step closer.

"Oh look at whose getting mad now. What you can't control your anger?" asked Emi with a smirk. Those words caused Remi to check herself and hold her anger. Nothing would come of hitting her.

"You won't ever be happy. Everyone who says they love you are all just lying. You're just stuck up and think that you're loved by everyone, but that's not the case. You're ugly and worthless, that's why you have no friends! You may call me a slut but at least I've got people who would stick by me!" Remi hissed out at Emi.

Once upon a time Emi would have believed those words because everyone always misunderstood her. But not anymore, she had friends, people outside of her family who knew her and accepted her. She didn't believe a word of what Remi said.

"You can say what you want Remi, but at the end of the day, everything you just said to me are actually about you. With your attitude you will never be loved, _**never**_! You'll always be alone, even in our family. And I will be loved… I already am loved by our family. And you can call me ugly but I like who I am and Kentarou likes me just as I am so if you think I'm ugly then I guess I am, but what happens when you lose your beauty? Will anyone want you then? An ugly face and an ugly personality, you'll be alone Remi because you don't care about anyone but yourself," said Emi with a hiss.

Emi just stared at Remi daring her to do anything. Remi took another step closer. They were just a feet apart. Emi stared directly into Remi's eyes and felt her face sting where Remi just slapped her. "How dare you say that bullshit, you have no idea who I am."

"Yup an ugly personality, that's something that'll never change," said Emi with a smile as she stood there still looking at her cousin. She wasn't going to back down now. Remi's anger was starting to boil as she stared right back. But before she knew it she was being pulled back by a strong pair of hands. Remi stumbled back as she was steadied by Yoko.

Remi looked ahead of her and saw Kentarou towering over Emi checking her face where she had slapped her. Kentarou put his hand to her left cheek where it was already starting to redden.

"Em are you okay?" asked Kentarou with such tender concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was nothing," she said with a shrug. Emi smiled up at Kentarou and he just looked at her with pained eyes. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek and then turned around to look at Remi.

Remi looked up at Kentarou and frowned. His public show of tenderness really irked her. He never did anything like that for her. "Remi, what is your problem? Didn't I tell you on Friday to leave Emi alone?" he said in an angered tone.

"What are you talking about Kentarou, you and I both know that you don't like her," said Remi.

Kentarou just studied her for a second. She really was delusional if she thought that, especially after the kiss he shared with Emi in front of Remi.

"No you're right Remi, I don't like Emi," said Kentarou with a straight face. Remi smiled with pleasure. She was happy to see that he was finally telling the truth about his feelings for Emi. Emi let out a gasp as she looked at Kentarou, her eyes void of anything other than sadness. "I don't like Emi, I actually…" he turned around and took Emi's hand in his. "I love her."

A collective gasp was heard by the people gathered around them. Among the group were Taro, Kin, Kisuke and Ikuro, not to mention Reiji and Kaito. Emi looked up at Kentarou and didn't know what to say. Her eyes were wide with shock and were starting to fill with tears.

"Kentarou…?" she looked up at him. Her face was pink and swelling slightly. There were tears in her eyes and her glasses were getting just a bit foggy. Kentarou had never seen her look so beautiful. He took her glasses off her face and smiled as he wiped away the tears.

"I shut them up didn't I?" he asked as he bent down and kissed her anyway even though she told him not to in front of the students. She let out a watery laugh as she brought her arms around him.

Emi didn't care who saw because she was in the arms of the guy who she loved, and who loved her back. She held onto him as he kissed her sweetly and then let her go. "I love you Emi Takahashi."

Emi smiled at him and whispered. "I love you Kentarou Yamanaka." He smiled down at her and then turned around at the remaining spectators who were just their close friends since the other students felt like it would be rude to watch them at such a private moment.

"Now if this won't prove to you all that my feelings for Emi are true then you all must be stupid," said Kentarou focusing his attention to Remi, daring her to say anything.

"Argh! Okay I get it, you actually like her," said Remi with frustration.

"No, not like—" said Reiji with a grin.

"—it's 'love her,'" finished Kaito with a matching grin.

Remi turned to the twins and scowled before stomping off with Yoko trailing behind her. They started laughing at their cousin's expense which was ignored by the rest of the group who were watching the couple in silence.

Emi was still in a trance staring at her boyfriend's back who stood so tall and proud. She heard clapping coming from in front of him and she peered over to see a blurry Kin clapping and grinning, as she cheered on Kentarou. Taro was standing there as well with an adorable smile as he stared at Kin.

She looked on the other side and saw a blurry Kisuke and Ikuro standing there both staring at her and giving her a smile. Then all at once they walked over to them.

"Oh Yamana—can I just call you Kentarou? You were awesome!" said Kin as she grabbed him into a hug. Taro frowned at the closeness of the two but Emi just laughed, which caused everyone to turn to her since they hadn't heard her laugh with such gusto in a while.

"Oh right! Emi are you alright? Did she leave another bruise?" asked Kin as she forgot all about Kentarou and went over to Emi and looked at her face. Emi looked at Kin and squinted.

"Yeah I'm fine, Kentarou can I have my glasses back?" she asked with a hand held out. Kentarou smiled sheepishly as turned back to look at her.

"Sorry I just couldn't look at you with tears in your eyes, so I had to wipe them away," said Kentarou as he placed the glasses back on her face. Emi blushed at the tenderness he showed in front of his best friend and hers as well as her little brothers.

"Thanks…" said Emi as she looked up at the clear vision of her boyfriend.

"No problem," he said as he flicked her nose. "See I told you not to worry about her, but I'm sorry I didn't come to you right when class let out, Kisuke wouldn't let me come." He turned to his best friend with a scowl. "Now you see why I said I had to go?"

"Yeah, totally my bad on that one Ken! Sorry Emi," said Kisuke as he held his hands together in apology.

"It's okay, I got to hear something really great because of it," said Emi which caused Kentarou to blush this time. The group all laughed at the couple's cuteness.

"Okay I think it's time we leave these two alone for the rest of lunch," said Kin as she grabbed Taro's hand and pushed the others along with them. Emi watched them all go. Her brothers just shook their heads at the whole situation but left with Kin and Taro.

Emi felt so loved that she just couldn't help but smile. Kentarou turned around and smiled at her, before taking her into his arms and held on tight. "I love you," he said right against her ear.

"Yes I know," said Emi with a brilliant grin as she held onto him just as tightly.

"Still cheeky aren't you?" he said as he bite her earlobe. She let out a shriek as he picked her up in his arms. "It's okay I love you even if you are cheeky, it just makes you more adorable."

Emi smiled as she bent down and kissed him. "I love you too."

"What happened to the no kissing at school rule?" asked Kentarou with a smile.

"Now look whose being cheeky. I'd say you broke the rule first so I can too."

"That sounds logical. Now I'm going to take you out for lunch you deserve it after what you've just faced," said Kentarou as he walked down the hall with Emi in his arms. Emi squirmed and tried to get down but his demon strength kept her secure in his arms so she just gave up and let him have his way.

Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered to him over and over again three small words.

"_I love you…_"

-x-

**A/N: OMG I almost didn't want to write an author's note, because I feel so bad for not sticking to my word! But I have a lot of drama going on at my house, which I want some advice on. You see I have a younger brother who has gone down a rather criminal path. He's only 15 but he's acting as if he's an adult. He smokes and drinks on a daily basis and apparently does drugs. I've been totally stressed these last few months, especially while I was in school last semester. Now I'm out of school and I thought I'd have the time to update my stories but my brother's been acting up a lot so I've had a lot on my mind. **

**I really don't know what to do, so I've just kind of ignored him, because he treats me like garbage at times. To many tears over a lost cause I think. Well anyways that's my—I think rather valid—reason as to why I haven't updated! But now I'm really trying! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! It was another enjoyable write for me! And for all of you who've actually read my whole A/N you rock! :D **


	25. Ch 25: Something Good

**Living In Misery  
Chapter 25: Something good **

_X XX X_

"_Go on and tell them sweetheart."_

_-Yukio-_

"_What is it, just spit it out please."_

_-Izayoi-_

"_Good job son, that's the Takahashi way!"_

_-InuTaisho-_

"_Well that's just great, all this happiness is making me want to share some good news myself."_

_-Sai-_

"_So Kei, tell us about Yuki!"  
-Megumi-_

_X XX X_

Ever since Kentarou professed his love to Emi in front of school no one has bothered her. Remi seemed to have disappeared, she never bothered Emi and even in their fourth block it's as if they were total strangers. Emi couldn't be happier, her biggest tormentor of the school was leaving her alone and she had an amazing boyfriend and even great friends.

The week went by quickly and it was quite uneventful. She went to work with Kentarou almost every shift. He always gave her a ride to and from work so that they could spend as much time as they could together. Today was no different. It was Friday right after school, as Emi was walking to her locker Kentarou appeared. He snatched her books away from her and slung his arm around her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi," she said. She used to fight him when he took her books like that but it would always be in vain so she just gave up now. Kentarou smirked knowing that she purposely didn't say anything about him taking her books.

"Hi," he said as he bent down and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "So you ready to go?"

Emi looked at him and raised a brow. "Do I have a choice?"

"Hmm…" he said pretending to think about it. "Nope! Now hurry up we only have an hour before we have to go to work."

"Hai, hai."

Emi shoved her books into her locker and pulled out her bag and the note books she needed for homework. When she was finished Kentarou slung his arm around her shoulder again and walked down the hall emanating pure bliss.

-x-

Megumi and Ami were both leaving Tokyo U at the same time. They had their classes at the same time so that they could always hang out after. It was just past two and they were heading to grab a late lunch. They drove to Teki's and there they saw Keira and Taiyou talking. Mei walked up behind her brother and poked his sides which caused him to jump.

"Hey there brother of mine," said Megumi with a bright smile as she scanned the place and saw that it was kind of busy.

"What was that for, you brat?" he asked as he pinched her cheek in the most loving way. They both smiled at each other. "And why didn't you bring Ri with you?"

"Well Riya had something to do at school so we couldn't just bring her," said Ami.

"Are you guys grabbing lunch?" asked Keira. The two girls looked at her flushed face and smirked.

"Yeah we were why don't you join us!" asked Mei as she linked arms with Keira.

"No, no it's okay I've got to get going," said Keira.

"Oh come on Kei, I want to ask you something please!"

Keira looked at Megumi and couldn't help but give in. "Ok fine just for a little bit then, but I really do have to get going soon."

"Sure!" Megumi looked at her brother and smiled. "So where is Yukio? I thought he was here with you today?"

"He is, he just went to grab something in the back for Kei. So why don't you guys go grab that booth back there and I'll get you your orders," said Taiyou with a shake of his head knowing that his sister was up to something.

At the mention of Yukio Keira blushed again and hoped that they didn't notice. She let Mei pull her along and they all sat down at the booth.

"So Kei tell me do you have the hots for my cousin?" Megumi asked with no ceremony. She looked across the table at her and tried hard to hide the grin on her face. Keira's face just darkened in color at the blunt question.

"W-well… I-I think he's…..—" she broke off before she finished what she was going to say because she noticed him standing just a few feet away. He was clearly interested in the answer. A sweet smile was on his face as he studied her blushing face.

"Go on and tell them sweetheart," said Yukio as he came towards the booth. He was dressed in the waiter's uniform that Taiyou was wearing. Black pants, black button shirt and a black apron around the waist. Keira couldn't help but enjoy the way he looked.

"Yuki! Why'd you have to come, now Kei's not gonna say anything!" said Mei with a glare.

"Well if she doesn't tell you then I'll tell you," said Yukio with a grin.

"O-ok, I-I'm going to have to go now! I-I'm already late," said Keira as she got up from her seat. Megumi frowned as she looked at her friend who was blushing furiously.

"Oh come on Kei just ignore him! Sit down," said Mei.

"I-it's not because of him… I have to go I have a class in half an hour," said Keira.

"Mei leave her alone," said Yukio as he tweaked his cousin's nose. He turned to Keira who was standing in front of him waiting for him to move so that she could get out of the booth. "Don't be like that sweetheart."

Keira looked up at him with a raised brow. Her face was still red from blushing, but she held her ground. "I've told you before not to call me sweetheart, but by my name," she said with her arms crossed.

"That's the way Kei!"

They both looked over at Mei and gave her a look that clearly said 'stay out of it.' Then she turned back to Yukio.

"But I like calling you my sweetheart, after all isn't that what you are to me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No I'm not, we're just f-friends," she stuttered and cursed herself for showing it to him.

"Oh come on, I'd say we're a little more than just friends, huh?" he asked with challenge in his eyes. When he saw the frustration in her eyes he relented just a little. "Ok fine you don't have to answer that right now. Here's the CD that I wanted to give you. Make sure you listen to it okay?"

Keira let out a sigh knowing that he was letting her go. She took the CD and looked up at him "Yeah fine, can I go now please?"

He stepped out of her way and let her pass him. "Oh Keira, one more thing."

At the sound of her name coming out of his mouth she turned around and was shocked by his arms wrapping around her waist. Sputtering in his arms she tried to get away. Even with her demon strength she was powerless because of her nerves. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that left her numb and dazed.

"Just so that you remember that you _are_ my sweetheart," he said as he pulled away from her. She had her hands on his chest as she looked at his face. Her face turned scarlet as she just stared blankly.

"So I guess she does have the hots for you huh?" asked Megumi with a laugh. Keira snapped back to reality at those words and turned around not even saying bye. All three of them watched her go.

"Isn't she amazing?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Yes she is, so you better not be toying with her Yukio," said Taiyou as he put him in a headlock. Yukio looked up at his cousin and grinned.

"Of course not, a girl like her is a keeper. I'm trying my hardest to woo her, but she's surprisingly stubborn even though she's super shy," said Yukio with a content sigh.

"Well she is a Takahashi," said Ami with a laugh.

"What are they all like that?" he asked with interest.

"Yup and I'd say she's the mildest of that family. Hiro is a close second to her though. They're the mellowest compared to the others," said Ami with a smile thinking about her boyfriend who was still at school.

"Well she's just what I need," said Yukio. He then pushed Taiyou off of him and turned to the two ladies. "So what do you guys want to eat?"

"Oh right we came here for lunch," said Mei.

"Yes you did, now what would you like?"

"Can I just get a ham and cheese with salad and bottle of water?" asked Mei.

"Sure and what about you darling?" he asked with a smile. Ami just grinned.

"What's good?"

"Well I'd think you know better than me seeing as you two are best friends and this is her place," said Yukio with another smile.

"Oh you're no fun, fine I'll have the turkey BLT without the T and bottle of water," said Ami with a pout.

"Stop flirting with each other," said Mei with a roll of her eyes as she smacked Ami and Yukio. "Or I'll tell the Takahashi twins on you!"

"Hai, hai!" said Yukio with a salute as he walked off to get their orders done.

Mei then turned to Ami and became really enthusiastic. "So like I was telling you in the car about tomorrow I want to have a ladies night. Just us, Riya, Kei and Emi. Are you free?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah I'm free, Hiro hasn't asked me to do anything so I'm available," said Ami.

"Good because I'm curious about Emi, did I tell you? She went on a date last Friday?" she said with a grin.

"What! Really our Em, she went on a date with someone?" asked Ami.

"Yeah and it was apparently with the boy who was at the Showcase, you know Asa's friend," said Mei.

"Wow I never really thought Em would even be interested in boys from her school," said Ami.

"Yeah I know, Aunt Kago and the gang came to Jake's house last Friday for dinner, and I was there. Aunt Kago told them that Emi was on a date, Uncle Inu didn't know and he was practically dragging the rest of them out of the house so that he could get home," said Mei with a grin.

"Oh I can't believe it, that so cute! Our little Emi is all grown up now," said Ami.

"Yeah and from what I've heard from Jake through the Takahashi grapevine Emi and this kid are now going out!"

"Well I think we definitely have to have a ladies night tomorrow."

"Yup I agree!" said Riya as she smiled to herself. They then started chatting about what they should do tomorrow.

-x-

This past week Kagome has been getting morning sickness every day. Today she was sitting on the couch just waiting out the queasy feeling hoping that she didn't have to throw up again. She hadn't really told any of her friends or family about her condition. She just didn't really feel up to it yet, but everyone was starting to get just a little worried with her because she never called anyone, and even Izayoi—who she talked to every day—was being ignored.

So today Daisuke decided that he was going to take Kagome over to his grandparents' house. Michael and Daniel were going to go with them since they had nothing to do. Kagome was already dressed sitting on the couch waiting for the boys to get ready. It was already late afternoon just a little past four.

The first one to come out was Daniel. He walked up to her and saw the look of pain in her face. "Does it hurt?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Not so much, it's just uncomfortable," said Kagome with a smile.

"I still can't believe it Aunt K, that you're having another kid," said Daniel.

"Yeah me neither, but I'm looking forward to it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I wish I can stay here until the baby comes," said Daniel.

"Yeah when are you guys going back?" she asked.

"I think right before Christmas, mom and dad would be really mad if we weren't home for Christmas," said Daniel with a smile. "Plus Mal is getting frustrated with me for going away for so many months."

"We could always fly them all over here for the holidays," said Kagome with a smile.

"That would be awesome, but I do want to go home as well. I miss it just a little," said Daniel.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Yeah but maybe you guys can all come down for the holiday, that is if you're allowed to go in your condition by then," said Daniel with a laugh.

"I should be fine, it'll only be two and a half to three months," said Kagome. "I think we'll have to ask Inuyasha to make it happen."

"Yeah that'll be so much fun. I'll take you around everywhere okay Aunt K," said Daniel. Kagome looked up at the young man and smiled. She rested her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Sounds good to me. I'm so lucky to have all of you," she said as she closed her eyes for just a second.

"I'd say that we're lucky to have you," said Daniel.

"Yes we are," said Daisuke and Michael at the same time as they both came into the room at the same time.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the two boys and just smiled. "Come on mom, Oba-chan is waiting," said Daisuke.

"Yeah let's get going," said Kagome with a smile as she stretched before getting up from the couch. Michael came up in front of her and took her hand in his. She took it and let the boys lead her away.

They got into the car. Daisuke drove with Kagome in the front seat. The Quinn's sat in the back and they drove towards the Takahashi mansion. Daisuke looked over at his mom when he saw the look on her face.

"You nervous mom?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little bit, I don't know how to tell Mom about this. It's just a little nerve wracking," said Kagome with a laugh.

"I'm sure that she'll be happy," said Daisuke with a smile.

"Yeah your family will most definitely be excited over the news," said Daniel. Daisuke looked at Daniel from the rearview and just glared. Daniel just stopped talking and Kagome didn't even notice the little exchange.

They drove to the house in silence. When Daisuke pulled up in front of the front door he turned to his mom. "You guys get out here, I'll just go park in the garage," said Daisuke.

"Okay," said Kagome as she got out. Daniel and Michael followed her example and they all went to the front door.

"You ready?" asked Michael as he gave her a smile.

"Yup let's get this over with, it'll be easier once at least Mom knows," said Kagome.

"Yeah…" said Michael as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened they saw Hiro standing there with a smile. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Kagome was a little startled to see her nephew but just smiled. "We came for a visit. Who is all here?" asked Kagome with a gulp. Hiro looked at them and saw Daniel shaking his head to not say anything.

"Oh just me, I came to talk to Jii-chan about something," said Hiro with a save. Daniel relaxed as he let them in.

"Oh okay, where is your Oba-chan?" asked Kagome.

"She's out back in the garden I think," said Hiro with a smile.

"Oh okay well you go back to what you were doing, I'll go find Mom," said Kagome with a sigh as she headed to the back. Daisuke came into the house as Kagome was going down the hall.

"Mom wait for me," said Daisuke. He caught up to them and took his mom's hand in his. "I'm here with you ok."

Kagome looked up at her oldest son and smiled. "Yeah."

Daisuke took a breath, worried that he might have done the wrong thing but knew that it needed to be done. He took her into the living room and heard the gasp from his mom. Their whole family was there, as well as all her friends. Kagome looked at them all and then at her son. Her face clearly looked at him with a question of why.

"Sorry mom we had to do this for your own good," said Daisuke. Kagome looked back into the room and saw Inuyasha standing there as well. She let out a sigh and went to him with a small sense of relief.

Inuyasha broke away from Sesshomaru and his father and went to hold Kagome. "Hey gorgeous, sorry we didn't tell you," said Inuyasha as he kissed her softly.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here with me when I tell everyone," said Kagome with a sigh. She looked around the room. Kara was sitting with Kotori and Izayoi. Miroku and Sango were there with Sai, Nazuna and Muteki. Kai was talking to Souta and Kohaku while Rin and Hitomi were sitting by the window. Kouga and Ayame were in a conversation with Kikyou while Onigumo was just entering the room. Hiro, Jake and Riya were at the corner of the room with the younger kids. Hojo and Yuka were also there standing by the wall with Jackie and Bankotsu who was walking over to her.

"Hey Koneko you okay?" asked Bankotsu. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him happy to see him there as well, but then she started to cry silently. She tried to wipe them away and to compose herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glad you're all here," she said as she was engulfed into a hug by her best friend.

"Of course we would all be here. You know we love you," he said as he kissed the crown of her head. Inuyasha smiled at his wife who was finally relaxing, knowing that she was with friends and family that loved her.

"Yeah I know," she said as she held onto him.

"So what are we all doing here?" he asked curiously to Inuyasha as he held his best friend.

"Kagome and I have something very important to tell you guys, though a few of you might have already figured it out," said Inuyasha as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

All heads turned to look at the couple. All the demons in the room who hadn't been told looked at Kagome curiously before their faces broke into beaming smiles. Izayoi, who hated most being left out because she wasn't demon, turned to her son and questioned him.

"What is it, just spit it out please," she said with a no nonsense voice.

Kagome looked at her mother-in-law and her tension just drained. She smiled as she got all her courage and looked at everyone.

"Well… I'm… I mean we… -sigh-," she cleared her throat feeling unusually nervous. "Inuyasha and I are having another baby. Mom another grandchild for you." Kagome was all smiles when she saw the utter joy on her face.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so happy for you," said Izayoi as she came over and engulfed her into her arms. "Both of you." She looked at her youngest son and reached out a hand for him. Inuyasha went up to them and took both of them into a hug.

Inutaisho bellowed with laughter as he stomped up to them and wrapped his arms tightly around the little group. "I'm so happy for you. Good job son, that's the Takahashi way!"

Inuyasha let out a laugh as he looked at his family and felt so at ease. When the rest of the group heard Inuyasha's laugh they all got up and started congratulating them all at once. Kagome felt overwhelmed with love and just smiled while tears fell from her eyes. They were tears of joy and she couldn't help but feel the love from all that were around her.

All her worries of what her family would think were blown out the window as she was held in the arms of everyone who loved her.

-x-

Emi and Kentarou walked into work together both laughing at some joke he had just finished telling her. She was so engrossed in Kentarou's company that she didn't even notice her cousin standing two feet away from them. Kentarou did notice and he stopped in his tracks looking at his ex girlfriend who was just staring at them silently.

He caught the look of pain on her face just before she controlled her emotions and showed a look of anger. Kentarou was about to say something to her but Remi just continued walking. She didn't even say a thing as she just walked past them. Emi turned to look at her cousin as she walked past her and let out a sigh. She hated animosity between anyone especially family. She just wished that she knew what it was that caused Remi to despise her so much.

"Don't worry about her Em, come on we need to get ready for work," said Kentarou as he led her upstairs into the lunch room. Emi went into the washroom and changed into her uniform. When she came back out she saw Kentarou waiting for her.

"You always gonna wait for me?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yup, always," said Kentarou as he grabbed her hand. "Now come on or we'll be late." They rushed downstairs and made it just in time. Kentarou watched Emi as she scurried over to June to see what lane she would be working on. Kentarou smiled sadly as he watched her go. He really hoped that she wouldn't let anyone into her mind about their relationship. He really did love her and didn't want things to be ruined by leering eyes.

Letting out a sigh he went to the backroom where his pallets of things were waiting to be stocked.

"Well aren't you looking flushed," said June as she looked over to her favourite cashier. Emi looked at her and blushed even more.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be late," said Emi.

"Oh it's not a big deal, we're insanely dead today anyways," said June.

"Yeah but still, I hate it when other people are late," said Emi, as she was saying that her eyes caught sight of Kentarou walking to the back and a sudden smile made its way onto her face. June noticed it and couldn't help but smile at her. She considered Emi like a younger sister, and was happy to see her happy.

"Well I guess I know why you were flushed when you got here then," said June as she looked nodded her head in Kentarou's direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Emi, anyone with eyes could see that you two are into each other," said June. "Wow I sound like a teenager." June started laughing as she shook her head.

"Well I guess you can say that we are," said Emi with a blush.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy, I haven't seen you smile this much, ever."

"Yeah well he has that effect on me I guess. Now what lane am I on?"

"You can pick, since I'm in a good mood," said June. Emi looked at her supervisor and raised a brow. She took a good look and noticed some rather interesting changes. Her supervisor was wearing a really formfitting outfit, consisting of a dark grey pencil skirt and a forest green button up blouse. Her glasses were nowhere to be found, meaning she was probably wearing contacts, and her pretty red hair was left down in her sleek straight cut.

"Now that you mention it there is something that's changed about you," said Emi and this time it was June's turn to blush. "Oh what is it?"

"Well this might be a little weird for you with all things considered," said June.

"It's ok you can tell me."

"Well your uncle Sai asked me out to dinner tonight," said June.

At hearing Sai's name Emi's eye went wide with excitement. "Are you for real? Oh I'm so happy for both of you! Uncle Sai really deserves to be happy and you're the perfect person for him," said Emi, and then she remembered Hideki and frowned a little. "Does Hideki know?"

"Well from my knowledge yes he does. I think he likes me, but if he doesn't then this will only be a friendship between Sai and myself. I'd be the last person to force a child to accept someone that they don't want to," said June as she reminisced about her step father and her relationship.

"Well welcome to our eccentric family then," said Emi with a smile. June smiled back before telling her to get to work. Emi let out a laugh before running off to her lane.

-x-

Keira drove home after class. The CD that Yukio gave her was playing. It was so entrancing and mesmerizing for her to listen to his voice. It was the first time she ever heard him sing and she couldn't help but fall even more for him.

The next song came on and she was startled for a second as it seemed like he was talking to her.

_**Hey there sweetheart**_

_**How are you tonight**_

She blinked as she looked over thinking that he was there beside her.

_**Will you come over here and let me say hi**_

_**You and I, we are meant to be**_

_**The sparks between us have burned me**_

She smiled as she imagined his face as he said those words.

_**Now don't be shy just give it a chance**_

_**Maybe this is the one dance, to make you realize**_

_**Our love is meant to be.**_

Keira let out a sigh as she thought about the words to the song. It sounded just like their forming relationship. She realized that this song was the reason why Yukio want her to listen to the CD so bad. It was probably so that he could say that it was fate that he wrote a song about her before he even met her.

_**So just hold on tight and know that everything you feel is right**_

_**We're gonna be a pair that will last till the end of time**_

_**So keep up faith, and just have hope **_

_**Everything I say is gold**_

_**You and I are meant to be and only we can prove it right**_

_**Yeah we can prove it right…**_

Keira let out a laugh as she thought of the guy who had a tight hold over her heart. She listened to the rest of the CD as she made her way to her grandparents' house. She had gotten a phone call from her parents saying that she should come over after classes were over.

When she pulled into the drive she saw a bunch of cars parked. Curious as to why so many people were there she drove to the garage and parked inside. She went into the house and was bombarded with sounds of her family and friends.

When she got to the living room Keira saw Kagome sitting with Inuyasha, Sai, Bankotsu, Kouga and her mother Kara. She looked at her aunt and felt a change in her. Not really sure what it was Keira walked over to them.

"Mom what is going on here?" she asked.

"Well sweetheart, I have some really good news," said Kagome causing Keira's attention to shift to her.

"Oh really? Well I'm up for some good news," said Keira with a smile as she looked at her favourite aunt.

"Well we're having another baby," said Kagome with a smile as Inuyasha held Kagome's hand. They were both all smiles.

"Oh Aunt Kago! I'm so happy for you!" said Keira as she hugged her aunt. "And you too Uncle Inu!" Then went and hugged Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kei," said Inuyasha as he pulled back and kissed her softly on the forehead. Inuyasha looked at his niece and couldn't help but wonder how quickly all the kids grew up. Now he was going to have another one to run around, it filled him with so much love that his face broke out into a wide grin.

"What so funny?" asked Bankotsu.

"Nothing's funny, I'm just so proud of our family, the whole family including all our friends. I love you all so much," said Inuyasha with a goofy grin.

"Aw sappy uncle Inu I haven't seen you a long time," said Keira with a smile as she hugged him again.

"Yeah well cherish this moment because I won't be sappy until nine months from now," said Inuyasha with his goofy smile still in place. Kagome laughed as she looked up at him. Their eyes met and she mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled back at her and just let out a content sigh.

"Well that's just great, all this happiness is making me want to share some good news myself," said Sai who had been sitting quietly beside his best friends.

All attention turned to Sai since it's pretty rare for him to volunteer anything about himself. "What's going on bud?" asked Kouga who was right beside him.

"Well I haven't really told any of you about her, but there is a new lady in my life," said Sai, with a slight blush.

"What are you serious? Who is it, and _why_ haven't you told me until now?" asked Kagome as she squealed in her seat.

"Well because I didn't want to say anything until it was for sure," said Sai with a smile.

"So does Hideki know about her, I'd think you'd have to have told him before you did anything like that," said Inuyasha.

"Well he knows about her, and he tells me that he likes her," said Sai with a sigh.

"When the heck did all of this happen? And who is she?" asked Kagome still a little shocked.

"Well her name is June, she works at Emi's grocery store, I met her a couple weeks ago while Hideki and I were shopping. There was an instant connection at least on my part, and well we kept bumping into each other. Even that time when Eri and her husband came to Dino's when Hideki and I went there for lunch, June was there and she broke down all of Hideki's walls since then," said Sai as he thought back to that time.

"You mean _that_ June, I know who you're talking about. That girl is gorgeous. Very sophisticated and really stunning," said Inuyasha.

"Oh really?" asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm only stating fact sweetheart. You can agree with me that she is a gorgeous girl, you've met her countless times," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I have to admit that she is beautiful. So how did she manage to win over our little ice prince?" asked Kagome as she looked over to the kids who were playing a board game. Hideki was full of smiles as he sat beside Tamika. He looked like the kids from a couple years back when Eri was still around.

"Well let's just say that they're kindred spirits," said Sai with a smile.

"Oh really? I didn't think Hide-kun would warm up to anyone after last year," said Kara.

"Well at first he didn't. He was his usually charming self the first couple times they talked. But then that day when I took Hideki out for lunch June was there and she joined us for lunch. She told him a story about her life, it was kind of the same as what we went through, a horrible divorce her and her mom left to pick up the pieces. Hideki finally warmed up a little bit. But then when Eri appeared and started saying petty things about June Hideki stood up for her and he held onto her. I think after then he was more comfortable around her. We've had a night out with the three of us and he's been really talkative," said Sai.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Sai," said Kagome as she got up and took him into a hug.

"Yeah thanks, she is really amazing, the way she handled Hideki's attitude the first couple of days. And now he even asked me when we all could hang out again," said Sai as he looked at his son.

"So when is the next time that you guys are going to hang out?" asked Kagome.

"Well actually June and I have made plans to go out tonight, just the two of us…so I was wondering could anyone take Hideki for the night?" asked Sai to the group as a whole.

"I don't mind at all, but that depends on the kid and where he wants to stay," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah Aya and I wouldn't mind either, he gets along well with Dan and Tamika," said Kouga.

"Oh we can take him to our house, he loves hanging out with the boys," said Kagome.

"Why don't we just let Hideki decide," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks you guys, for all volunteering," said Sai with a thankful sigh. "Hideki come here for a second."

Hideki looked up and turned his attention to his dad. Sai waved him over again since he just sat there. "What's up Dad? Geez I was winning too," said Hideki as he got up.

"No you were not! Stop lying you twerp," said Jake as he shoved Hideki's head playfully. Hideki just laughed and stuck out his tongue at the older boy. Hiro laughed too as he went to grab at him before he could leave but Hideki side stepped him and ran off, laughing merrily.

The adults were watching and couldn't help but laugh. "What's up dad?" asked Hideki when he got to his dad. His was still laughing just a little.

"You're such a little brat," said Sai as he took Hideki into a headlock. Struggling just a little, Hideki was all laughs again.

"Aw come on dad let me go!"

"Ok fine," he said as he let go of his son. "Ok so you know how you and I talked about tonight?"

"Yeah… you're talking about your date tonight right?" he said with a pouty face.

"Yeah, why are you making that face? I thought you liked her."

"I do like her, but I don't want to be stuck home alone and I want to hang out with her too."

"Well that's a relief, I want me and her to have some one on one time too, plus I wouldn't leave you home alone. What kind of parent would I be then? You get to choose where you want to stay tonight," said Sai as he ruffled Hideki's hair.

Hideki made eye contact with his dad in disbelief. "Really? I can stay at anyone's house?"

"Yup you can stay at any of our houses," said Kagome with a smile. No one had seen Hideki laughing like the way he did in over a year.

"Really I can stay over at any of your houses, and you guys all don't mind?" he asked double checking.

"Yes you can, why is it so hard to believe, it's as if I keep you locked up in the dungeon," said Sai.

"Well you do!" said Hideki with a giggle picturing the image.

"Would you just pick already, you brat?" he said in a humorous tone.

"Okay, can I stay with you uncle Kouga? Dan and I haven't been able to hang out for a while," said Hideki.

"Sure you can kiddo, we can do whatever you guys want to tonight," said Kouga happy to see the little boy full of so much enthusiasm.

"Ok I'm gonna go tell Dan!" said Hideki as he ran off.

"Oh that just makes me so happy to see," said Kagome.

"Yeah, you and me both." Sai was all smiles as he said that. His son was finally turning around and he was finally able to move on from his horrible past relationship with Eri. He had to admit it was the hardest thing to let go, because they had so much history. They knew each other since high school; he knew every secret about her as she did to him. He wondered why, knowing all that he knew about her, their marriage failed. It would always bug him but now he could move on with June. There was a definite spark between the two of them and he couldn't wait to find out how deep it could go.

-x-

Saturday morning Mei and Ami called up Riya and Keira and told them about their plans for the night. Riya was giddy with excitement to get all the details out of Emi, but first they had to get her come out with them.

So the girls all met up at Keira's house and Keira drove them all to pick up Emi for a full day of just girls. They all got into the car and Keira took off towards her cousin's house. No one noticed the song that was playing on the radio until Keira unintentionally started humming the song. Then Mei realized whose voice it was.

"OH. MY. GOD! Is this Yuki's CD? It has to be because this is his song! Keira you're humming his song! You definitely have feelings for my cousin don't you?" asked Mei in her non-too-subtle fashion.

Keira's face went beet red as she heard what Megumi said. She didn't know what to say as she continued to drive. Riya looked at her best friend and frowned just a little. Then she turned her attention back to Mei who was trying to get something out of her friend.

"Come on Mei we'll have all day to talk about our love lives, right now let's just leave it alone," said Riya.

"Oh but come on, that's my cousin, I want to dish a little about him!"

Keira's ears perked a little at that bit of information. She did want to know more about the guy who was breaking down all her defences.

"Well you can," said Riya causing Mei to perk up a little. "But it'll have to be later. If you talked about it all now then what will we talk about when we're hanging out?"

Megumi let out a sigh. "I guess you're right." They went back to listening to the CD and Keira tried to hide the smile as she listened to the song _You and I_, which she knew was meant for her.

"Hey Kei, is Hiro home right now?" asked Ami.

"Yeah he was when we left, why?"

"Well I called him for like thirty minutes but he didn't pick up once," said Ami.

"He's probably passed out sleeping. He came home really late yesterday from Jii-chan's house. We were all over, for Aunt Kago's big news and he stayed late with the others," said Keira.

"Huh I didn't know he was there all night. Were they all there celebrating the baby?" asked Ami. "My parent's came home early."

"Yeah well when I left, the only others that were left were my parents, Emi's parents, Taro's parents, Jake's parents and Mei's parents. The others had kids to take home and oh the biggest gossip other than the next Takahashi in the family, was Uncle Sai's date!" said Keira with excitement.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot. Mom was telling me about it last night, though she started tearing up a little about Aunt Eri," said Ami.

"Well yeah she should since both of her best friends left her, first Aunt AReina and now Aunt Eri," said Riya.

"Well Aunt Eri was horrible for doing what she did to Uncle Sai and Hideki, but Aunt AReina just followed the man that she married to America, its not like mom could have stopped her. I think it just hurt her to know that Aunt Eri caused so much pain and she didn't know about it, as a best friend it would hurt," said Ami.

"Yeah, but as much as it was sad for their divorce, I think Uncle Sai will be really happy with this new lady of his. He was so happy when he was telling us about her. He couldn't stop smiling, and the best part of the whole thing is that Hideki loves her already," said Keira.

"Aw I want to meet her!" said Megumi.

"I'm pretty sure we'll see her sooner or later," said Riya.

"Yeah. Poor uncle Sai and Hideki deserve some good in their lives," said Ami.

"Yeah definitely, Hideki was like a different kid yesterday. He was laughing and giddy with excitement when Uncle Sai said that he could stay over at any of our houses. And he even pouted because he couldn't hang out with her last night," said Keira as she turned into the street where Kagome's house was.

"Aw that's so adorable!" said Riya.

"Yeah, you should have seen him," said Keira as she parked the car in front of the house. They all got out and walked to the front door.

"You think anyone is up?" asked Ami.

"Well since it's ten already, I'm pretty sure there should be someone awake, and if not then we'll just go wake up Dai, since it's easy to get into his room," said Riya remembering the good old days when they used to climb into his room after sneaking out on their sleepovers.

"Yeah I guess that's true, come on lets go see then," said Megumi.

They all went to the door and rang the door bell twice. When no one answered they started knocking on the door. After a couple seconds the door was creaked open with a very sleepy looking Michael on the other side. He was wearing a grey undershirt on and his pajama bottoms. His hair was all mused from sleep and his green eyes were dark and glazed over. All four girls just stared at the guy and couldn't help but blush at his adorably sexy look.

"Hey Mike sorry were you sleeping?" asked Keira as she walked into the house.

"Yeah, sorry I just heard the knocking. I hope you weren't waiting long," he said with such politeness.

"Wow we're the ones who woke you up and you're apologizing to us?" said Riya. "You're too cute."

Michael blushed at her comment and stepped aside to let the rest of the girls in. "So what brings you guys here so early?"

"We're here to kidnap someone," said Megumi with a grin.

At the word kidnap he raised a brow. "Oh really? Who is the person might I ask?"

"Our dear cousin Emi," said Keira with a smile. "Is she awake by the way?"

"I'm not sure, since I just woke up, you'd have to go check," said Michael.

"Ok ladies lets go see," said Ami as she led them upstairs. Michael watched them and couldn't help but laugh.

The girls all filed upstairs and saw that Emi's room door was shut. Ami knocked on the door and waited for a response when none was given she turned the knob. The door opened and Emi was nowhere to be found.

"Oh god what if she's working?" said Riya.

"Then our whole plan is ruined!" whined Megumi.

There was a collective sigh between the girls as they trudged back downstairs. On the way down they heard a door opening. Keira turned around first since she was behind the rest and saw her cousin coming out of his room.

"Kei what are you doing here?" asked Daisuke with a puzzled look on his face.

"We came to kidnap Emi for the day but she's not home," said Keira.

"Yeah she is, I saw her outside right now. She was sitting in the hammock," said Daisuke.

"Really? How did you see her?" asked Riya.

"Well my room looks out to the back yard and I heard Cleo barking outside a couple minutes ago. I guess it's cause she wanted to come inside when she heard you guys come in," said Daisuke.

"Oh well in that case let's go get Emi!" said Ami.

The girls then ran down the stairs and headed straight outside. When they opened the door to the back yard they heard Emi laughing with her cell phone held by her ear.

"No I wasn't the one who was crazy enough to let me drive, that was all you!" she said into the phone.

"Oh my, she's talking on the phone, and laughing," said Riya.

"I know! I've never seen her talking on the phone like that before, with anyone other than family. You think it's her boy friend?" asked Megumi.

"Either that or Taro," said Keira.

"I don't think that's Taro," said Ami.

"Why not?" asked Keira.

"Well, look at the way she's blushing," responded Ami.

"How about we just go find out?" asked Riya as she started walking towards Emi. The other three followed suit and walked up to Emi.

Emi didn't even notice the girls walk up to her. She was so engrossed in talking with Kentarou. It had started to become a habit of his to call her in the morning and then they would talk on the phone for at least an hour. She loved to listen to his husky voice in the morning, it just sounded different over the phone. She was blushing now because he reminded her of the kiss that he gave her after their little driving lesson the day before, after work.

She had driven in a parking lot and she was really nervous because she was scared of driving. He urged her to try and she gave into him, even though she always refused when Taro asked her. She drove in circles and parked the car after almost hitting the car parked beside them. She was so shaky and nervous that he had leaned over and kissed her. He kept kissing her until all her nerves were completely drained from her leaving only the warmth of his lips on hers.

She was smiling as she thought about it until she felt the shadow cover her face. When her eyes focused on the people that were standing beside her she jumped from the surprise.

"Hey Em you okay? What happened?" asked Kentarou when he heard her voice hitch from the sudden appearance of the girls.

"Uh yeah I'm fine my cousins are over," said Emi as she smiled at the girls, but they all just looked at her with grins.

Megumi was the first one to reach forward and grab the phone from Emi. "Hey, are you Emi's boyfriend?" she asked. Emi's face went beet red as she tried to grab her phone back.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?" asked Kentarou not even fazed by the blunt question.

"I'm one of Emi's protective sisters, and we're going to hijack Emi's Saturday so if you had any plans with her today you'll have to cancel them," said Megumi.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Em never told me that she was doing something else," said Kentarou.

Keira could hear Kentarou loud and clear so she took the phone from Megumi. She was just a little startled to hear him of all people. "Kentarou is that you?"

"Yeah that's my name, who is this?" he asked not really able to recognize the voice.

"It's Keira, you know Remi's older sister. _You're_ going out with Emi?" asked Keira just a little shocked.

"Yup, I hope you don't get offended by that, but I love Emi. It's totally different from anything I've ever felt for any other girl, including your sister," said Kentarou feeling a little nervous to say something like that.

"No that's fine. She told me what she did and that's her fault."

"Thanks, so are you guys really taking Emi out today? Cause I was planning on surprising her today," said Kentarou.

"Yup sorry but, she's fully booked from now till dawn, so you'll have to figure out something else for the day. We need to have a girl's day," said Keira as she winked at her younger cousin.

Keira heard a loud sigh from Kentarou and grinned. Riya took the phone next. "Don't worry lover boy she'll be all yours after today, we just need to have a little talk."

"I guess even if I refuse, you won't listen right?" he said with a laugh. He really did enjoy Emi's family; they were all really lively and surprisingly fun. It was a shame that he never got to know them before when he and Remi were going out. It just shows that how much Remi pulled away from her family.

"Yup! Ok I'm hanging up now!" said Riya.

"Ri hold on at least let me say bye!" said Emi as she reached for the phone. When she saw the way all four girls were looking at her, her blush just deepened as she took the phone back. She got off of the hammock and walked five paces further away from the house and whispered into the phone. "Sorry Ken, I didn't think that they'd hear about you, no one knew other than my siblings, not that that's saying much."

"That's okay. You're allowed to hang out with others too. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that you don't hang out with your own friends and family. I'll just call up Kisuke and the guys and we can go have a guy's day. Go have fun with the girls, I'll talk to you later," said Kentarou.

"Yeah bye," she said as she hung up the phone and turned around. All four girls were staring at her with matching grins on their faces.

"So you've got a boyfriend now huh little cuz?" asked Riya as she went and slung her arm around Emi's shoulder.

"Yeah… it just kind of happened," said Emi with a dark blush on her face.

"Sounds like an interesting story, we want to hear all about it," said Megumi coming up beside Emi.

"Well it's not all that interesting, you wouldn't like it," said Emi hoping that they would just back off. It was embarrassing for her to talk about it.

"Oh no you don't, this whole day is for us girls to gush on our men, and since all of us have one to talk about we'll be spending the whole day for it," said Ami.

"What are you serious? How do you know I'm not busy? What if I have work?"

The merriment of the four girls stopped when it all registered in that they never accounted for her to be working.

"Well are you working?" asked Riya.

"Well… no, but still—"

"—then it doesn't matter, nothing else is important if you're not working," said Riya cutting off Emi.

"Come on Emi, it'll be fun. Us girls haven't hung out together in such a long time," said Keira. Emi looked at all the girls who she has known since she was a baby. They were all so close, how could she say no to them when it's been so long.

"Ok fine, but let me go get ready at least," said Emi as she continued walking back into the house with the other four.

-x-

Hiro woke up to a quiet beeping sound. Still dazed from sleep he felt around for his alarm thinking that was what was making the noise but it wasn't. He opened his bleary eyes and looked over to his alarm clock to see that it was already past noon. He could still hear the noise but didn't know where it was coming from. Then he saw his phone, the little red light was flashing every five seconds accompanied by the sound that he was hearing.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he picked up his phone to see who the missed call was from. When he looked at the screen he saw at least five missed calls from Ami. There was a voice mail left on his phone too. He smiled as he thought of his girlfriend. She would always call him in the mornings just so that he was the first person she heard before she started her day.

He checked his voice mail and heard her angelic voice. "Hey baby, I've been trying to call you all morning, but I guess you're still asleep. The girls and I are gonna go take Emi out for a little girls day, so I guess I won't see you today. I'll probably call you later, bye. Love you always!"

He let out a content sigh as he stretched out the kinks from his sleep. Then he went to go take a shower. After his shower he did his morning routine and then went back into his room to get changed. He wore his comfy jeans and a plain grey long sleeve. Once he was done getting dressed he grabbed his phone and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

As he was ascending down the stairs his phone rang. He answered it on the first ring without checking the caller ID.

"Hiro! You're finally up," said Ami with a giggle as she imagined his bed head.

"Yeah, sorry let's just say we had a long night at Jii-chan's house. Me, dad and mom were the last ones to leave, along with Uncle Inu and Aunt Kago. By the time we got home it was almost four, and then I didn't really fall asleep until five," said Hiro with a laugh.

"Yeah Kei filled me in, so did you get my voice mail?" asked Ami.

"Yeah, I got the message, so what's with the sudden girls day?" asked Hiro.

"Well Emi has a boyfriend, so as responsible older sisters we have fill her in on what dating can be like," said Ami.

"Wait… what? She has a boyfriend? When the hell did that happen?" asked Hiro.

"Well that's why we're having the girl's day so you can go hang out with the boys! I'll talk to you later, love you always!" she said as she hung up with a laugh.

"What the hell…" he muttered to himself as he continued to walk down the stairs. He was in a partial daze as he thought about his favourite cousin. She was like one of the boys. He couldn't even picture her with a guy. He was so dazed by it that he didn't notice the person standing in front of him.

"What's wrong Nii-chan?" asked Remi as she looked up at her older brother. Hiro looked down at Remi and blinked back his confusion.

"Oh nothing, Ami just told me something that makes no sense to me," said Hiro.

"Oh really? What was it?" she asked with an enthusiasm he hadn't heard from her in years.

"I don't know if you'll want to hear this, though."

"Oh come on what could be that bad?" asked Remi

"Well Ami told me that Emi has a boyfriend, could you imagine? She's dating, the tomboy of the family is dating already," said Hiro with amazement.

At the words _Emi_ and _boyfriend_, Remi could picture the scene from yesterday. She remembered the way they were laughing as they entered the store and the way he was holding her hand when they went on their date. It all flooded back to her that Emi had her boyfriend and the tears just started to well.

Remi was so shocked by the unexpected tears that she tried to blink them away, but that just made them fall down her cheeks. Hiro was just as surprised by the tears.

"Hey Rem what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Hiro as he went down to her level and wiped away the tears.

She just stood there silently not sure what to do and just kept replaying all the moments she had with Kentarou and the ones she saw of him and Emi. It really hurt her to know how much he actually meant to her. She felt so stupid to have thrown him away so easily, over something stupid like popularity.

She just wanted Kentarou back. She wanted to have the one guy who loved her for her, even though he knew what she was like. She missed him so much.

At this point the tears just kept falling. Hiro took her in his arms and hugged her. "I don't know what's wrong but it'll be okay," he said as he tried to soothe her.

Remi just let out a shaky breath as she tried to control her tears. Once her emotions were in order she pushed away from her brother. "Sorry Nii-chan, I think I'm gonna go sleep for a while, I'm not feeling too good," said Remi with a smile as she walked past him back upstairs.

Hiro just looked at her and frowned. It was weird seeing Remi cry. She was the most stubborn of the Takahashi's; he's never seen her cry over anything. So to see her like that was really hard. It made him want to follow her and see what was wrong but he knew his younger sister well enough to know that following her was the worst thing to do.

He just left her alone and headed down. He decided after he ate he would call up the guys and see if they were all up for a guys day.

-x-

Emi was kind of worried by what exactly her cousins were up to. She knew that they would grill her about Kentarou and was waiting for it to happen, but they just left the topic alone. Instead they took her to the salon where they all got manis and pedis. She hadn't been to a salon before and was amused by her cousins. They all got their nails done. Emi had no idea what was what and so left it all up to Riya who seemed to have taken charge of the group.

"Okay we'll get French manicures and pedicures please, make sure it's perfect please," said Riya to the ladies who would be doing it for them. They all smiled as they went about their jobs.

The salon that they went to was a high class place. Everything was really expensive and they even served champagne, or sparkling water. They were all positioned in lush chairs and dressed in comfy robes. Emi felt like she was in heaven that was until she heard Megumi talking about boys.

"So guys, who wants to dish?" asked Megumi.

"I would but dishing about Hiro may be a little awkward for Kei and Em," said Ami with a laugh. They had been going out since high school and naturally have already done a lot of things that the others haven't yet.

"Well then I guess talking about Tai would be awkward for Mei right?" asked Riya with a pout.

"Well not really, I already know you two sleep together. I'd have to be stupid to not know that much," said Megumi with offhanded wave as if it wasn't important. Emi just blushed slightly at the thought. She of course knew as well that her older cousin would have done something like that already. They had been going out for three years now.

"So what about you Mei any progress with Jake? It's been a month now since you two finally hooked up," said Riya as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Well… we still haven't jumped over that wall, but I'm in no rush to do that. I'm content with just being with him. Besides I'm way to nervous to even think about doing something like that," said Megumi.

"Why do you say it like that? It's one of the best feelings, if it's with the one you love," said Ami.

"Yeah, but it is nerve wracking, the first time," said Riya as she thought back to when she was seventeen. They had been together for a year already and Taiyou had never touched her in that way, one because she was still young and two because she knew she wasn't ready for something like that and he knew it too, so he said he would wait for her.

"I don't want to think about that, it'll happen when the time is right," said Megumi with a blush as she thought about Jake.

"Yeah I guess you're right, no need to rush things," said Ami.

Emi was sitting there silently as she listened to the older girls talk. It was such unknown territory to her that she didn't know what to say. Yeah Kentarou kissed her, and it was different from the way Michael ever kissed her. They were… intimate kisses, and she liked every minute of them. It wasn't the kisses that she liked but the fact that it was Kentarou who was the one who gave them to her.

"Oh god sorry Emi," said Ami as she saw the dark blush on her face. Emi looked up at them then and shook her head. She was blushing for a whole other reason than what they thought.

"No it's okay. It's not like I don't know what you're talking about. It's just not something I'm thinking about with him," said Emi.

"Well yeah, it would be moving too fast, especially since you two just started going out," said Riya.

"Can we not talk about it? I don't want to think about something like that with Ken," said Emi as the words of Remi ran through her head. The fact that Kentarou had already slept with another girl and it was Remi. She shook her head trying to get that thought out.

"Yeah I guess it's kind of irrelevant. So Kei tell us about Yuki! Are you two really seeing each other?" asked Megumi with a grin.

Keira frowned as she looked up at them. "I honestly don't know what to say about him Mei. He just keeps getting into my head lately."

"Aw that's definitely a sign. He totally wants you, and you clearly want him," said Megumi.

"I don't know if I _want_ him. But I enjoy his company."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" asked Riya.

"Well I don't know. Ri you know that I've never had feelings for a guy like that before," said Keira.

"That's not true, back in high school during freshman year, that boy Nagase, you liked him didn't you?" asked Riya.

"That wasn't even real. He was just really nice to me, and I thought that's what it meant to like someone, but…"

"But with Yuki, your heart skips a beat and you can't stop thinking about him right!" asked Megumi.

"Yeah…" she said with a sigh as she thought of Yukio's face. His charming smile and his dimple.

"Oh that is so adorable! Kei you finally found yourself a man!" said Ami with a grin. Keira looked at all the girls and smiled.

"I don't know. You think it's worth trying something with him?'

"Yeah! I know my cousin may seem like a playboy but he isn't. He really is a family type of guy, and I really think he has deep feelings for you," said Megumi.

"Really? Has he said anything?" asked Keira.

"Well I don't know if I should say anything," said Megumi with a sly smile.

"Oh come on tell us!" said Riya.

"Yeah I wanna know too!" said Emi with a smile as she got into the conversation.

"Well yesterday he told Tai, Ami and I that a girl like you is a keeper. He said he really wants to get to know you better but it's hard to get past your wall."

"Well he seemed like such a smooth talker that I was guarded," said Keira.

"He definitely is a smooth talker but he isn't a waste of time! So you should definitely go for it," said Megumi.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Definitely," said Ami.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing."

"Why it's really sweet Kei," said Riya.

"Yeah Kei-nee-chan. I think you and Yukio look really good together. You're so pretty and he's a good looking guy too," said Emi.

"Really Em, are you serious? You think we look good together?"

"Yeah, and he sounds just like Kentarou," said Emi with a soft smile as she thought of her boyfriend.

"Well Em, why don't you tell us about this Kentarou. I want to know about your boyfriend," said Riya.

"Yeah, how did you and Kentarou start going out?" asked Keira.

"Well it's a long story," said Emi. She thought about her whole relationship with Kentarou from when they met the year before at school. All the torment he gave her and then his change in demeanor when he started to like her.

"Well we've got all day," said the girls as they all settled into their seats and waited for Emi to tell them her story.

-x-

Hiro had called Daisuke, Jake and Taiyou about hanging out for the day. They had all agreed on hanging out except for Jake saying he wanted to go hang out with Mei. Hiro had laughed and said that the girls were all hanging out together so they were left to do whatever they wanted. When Jake heard that he frowned but then decided to hang out with the boys he even told them to go over to his house.

So Hiro was on his way to Jake's house, when he got a phone call from Taiyou. He put on his head set and answered the call.

"Hey Hiro, could you come pick me and Yukio up from the café? I had to go grab my wallet there but I can't take the car back since Dad is gonna be here all day," said Taiyou.

"Oh yeah sure I'm just leaving my house so just hang on for a bit," said Hiro.

"Sorry I know it's out of the way."

"No it's all good. Just hang tight 'kay?"

"Yeah."

So Hiro turned the car around and headed towards Teki's Café. When he pulled up he saw Taiyou talking to his father. He parked his car and then went in to say hi. When he walked in he saw that there were no customers, and Muteki and Taiyou were in a heated discussion while Yukio sat there with an amused look on his face.

"I finally got a day off and you're telling me to work! What kind of father-boss are you!" said Taiyou with frustration.

"Come on Tai, we're understaffed, and once the early dinner rush comes in I'll be totally swamped," said Muteki.

"Well we've made plans with the boys and it's been a while since we all got to hang out," said Taiyou with frustration.

"Uncle Teki why don't you just call in someone else?" asked Yukio as he sat there.

"I've tried but everyone isn't answering their phones," said Muteki with a cry.

"Maybe they're just ignoring the call cause they don't want to work," said Hiro with a smile as he walked further into the café and turned to the father and son. Muteki looked at Hiro when he said that and frowned.

"Well then what am I gonna do, Mei can't come in either."

Taiyou just let out a frustrated sigh as he registered that theory. "Okay just hold on," said Taiyou. He pulled out his cell phone and called one of the girls that worked at the café. "Hey Shiemi, could you do me a big favour?" he asked after she answered on the first ring.

"Oh Tai, sure anything you need," said Shiemi. She had been working at the café for about a year now and she had a major crush on him, along with every other girl that worked there.

"Could you come in to the café today? We're understaffed and dad needs a server," said Taiyou.

"Oh sure thing, I'll be there in a ten minutes," said Shiemi with a flirty hitch in her voice.

"Thanks, you totally saved me!" he said as he hung up. Then he turned to his father and grinned. "There your problem is solved."

"Yeah I guess so, but could you three just stick around till she gets here I have things to sort in the office and I can't do that with the front empty."

"Yeah I guess, you guys don't mind do you?" asked Taiyou as he looked at Yukio and Hiro.

"Yeah it's all good, we're just going to Jake's house, I can chill," said Hiro as he took a seat in one of the stools beside Yukio.

"It's not like I have much of a say, since I'm going where ever you go," said Yukio.

Taiyou let out a sigh, he looked at his watch and it was already past three, he had slept in all morning and was looking forward to just hang out with the boys doing absolutely nothing. He sat down beside Hiro and waited for Shiemi to come. He timed ten minutes and as if on cue Shiemi walked into the café. She was wearing black shorts that just covered up to mid thigh, and a simple white t-shirt that showed the lining of her pink bra.

Taiyou looked at her and raised a brow. It was the first time he has ever seen her wearing such provocative clothing. Her honey brown hair was tied to the side in loose curly waves. Her hazel eyes were framed by long eye lashes making her eyes look really big. He wouldn't deny that she was a beautiful girl but the only one he ever looked at was Riya. She was the only girl he ever felt anything for and knew it would only be her.

He smiled as he got up off of his stool. "Thanks for coming in Shiemi. If you didn't show up then I would have been stuck here for the whole day."

Shiemi's eyes went wide as she looked at him. "What do you mean, are you not working today?" asked Shiemi as she grabbed his forearm.

"Yeah you're covering Mika's shift."

"Oh but Tai I thought you and I were working _together_," she said as she pushed herself a little closer and batted her eyelashes.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, today is my day off," said Taiyou.

"Oh well then I shouldn't have said yes," she said with a pout as she looked up at him.

"Please don't say that I really would be saved if you work today," said Taiyou with his charming voice.

Shiemi let out a sigh. "Oh okay fine, I'll do it just for you."

It was at that moment that Riya and the rest of the girls came into the café. Riya was the first one to walk in and she saw her man standing _too_ close to another girl. She walked in without saying a word and went straight up to Taiyou. She grabbed his arm and pulled into an embrace. Taiyou was flustered as he hadn't heard the door or heard Riya.

She pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips to his. It took him a second to regain his composure before he took control of the kiss. When he pulled back he had a content smile on his face. "Hey babe, I didn't think I'd see you today," said Taiyou as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, we came by for a bite to eat. I see it was a good idea," said Riya as she gave Shiemi a glance. Taiyou laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"Don't do that Ri. You should know better. You can trust me," he said as he swooped down to give her a quick peck.

The other girls came inside after Riya stormed in. Ami was all smiles when she saw Hiro sitting on the stool looking amused at the play of events in front of him. "Hiro!" she said as she went up to him and all but jumped him.

"Ami," he said with open arms as she went into them. She fit perfectly and he followed up with a kiss. She smiled into it as she snuggled close. Hiro looked at his girl friend that he grew up with as babies. It was so amazing to know that they both loved each other, and he never took it for granted. He pushed back her hair that fell into her face and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"I came to pick up Tai-nii and Yukio but uncle Teki made him stay until someone could come and take over," said Hiro as he pointed to Shiemi who looked upset as she looked at Riya wrapped around Taiyou.

She let out a laugh as she followed Hiro's hand. She was glad that they came to the café for a bite to eat.

"I'm glad you girls came by," said Hiro as he pulled Ami in between his knees and held her close with his head resting on the crook of her shoulder.

"Yeah you and me both," said Yukio who had been eyeing Keira the whole time. She was wearing a short white skirt, with pink wool sweater. She wore white knee length socks and white loafers. She had her light brown hair left loose framing her face. She had noticed Yukio the second they walked into the café, and he definitely zeroed in on her the second she was in the building.

She looked over at him, and blushed remembering their moment they shared the day before in the café. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and all she could think about was the kiss. Their eyes made direct contact and she just averted her gaze as she looked down at her feet.

"Excuse me," said Yukio as he got up and wandered over to the other girls.

Megumi, Emi and Keira were standing just behind Taiyou and Riya. Megumi was frowning when she saw her brother there. "What's wrong with you?"

Megumi looked at her brother. "It's not fair the three of you all got to see each other but I didn't get to see Jake!"

"Oh wow you guys can do without seeing each other for a day," said Taiyou as he rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"Yeah well you can say that, when you got to see Riya."

"Why don't you just call Jake then Mei-chan?" said Emi as she looked at her.

"You know what I think I will," said Megumi as she went and sat at a booth. The rest that were standing by her just laughed as she walked off.

While that was happening Yukio came over to Keira. She knew he was coming up to her and she was both nervous and excited.

"What's with the cold treatment?" asked Yukio as he came up beside her. Keira looked up at him and knew that her face was blushing.

"I'm not giving you the cold treatment." She said as she looked directly into his sea blue eyes.

"Well then why don't you greet me properly."

"Hi…" she said with a smile. He smiled as he found it so endearing that she was so innocent.

"Hi," he said in a husky voice as he bent down to her ear. Then he kissed her on the cheek. She brought her hand up to her cheek as she looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with a frown.

"Well remember what I said yesterday. You're my sweetheart, so only I can do that to you," he said as he pushed back her hair.

"I thought I told you yesterday that you and I are just friends," said Keira as she found her voice.

"Ah there she is. The spitfire that is so fun to entice."

Keira just flushed at that comment. "Stop mocking me! Just because you are a smooth talker and can charm your way into a girls heart does not mean that you can do that with me. I'm not like all those fickle girls," she said as she started putting her wall back up around her heart.

"Oh come on sweetheart—"

"—don't call me sweetheart. You… you've probably called so many girls your sweetheart. I don't want to be clumped in as another notch on your belt."

Yukio was taken aback by what she had just said. The others were all looking at her. "Kei, what's wrong?" asked Riya as she turned to her best friend.

"Nothing, can we go eat somewhere else?" she asked as she turned to leave the café.

"Wait just a second," said Yukio as he grabbed her arm. She just shook it off and walked off.

Keira just walked out of the café and started back to her car. Riya started after her but Yukio stopped her. "Hold on let me go, I want to sort this out with her. Damn her if she thinks that I'm just trying to sleep with her," he said just a little angry.

At that Hiro got up. "Hey Yukio you better watch it. That's my sister; she's not like other girls. If you make her cry just watch what I do to you," he said as he grabbed his shoulder.

Yukio looked at Hiro and frowned. "Look, you guys all probably have your impressions of what kind of guy I am, but one thing I'm not is a guy who sleeps around. Yeah I have slept with girls before but it was never some kind of goal for me to bed as many girls as I could. I knew who they were and it was something we both wanted with no strings. But your sister is the first girl that I've ever wanted to seriously go after. So please just leave this alone, it's between me and her." He shook off Hiro's hand and followed Keira out of the building.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting, especially from Yukio," said Taiyou as he looked at Yukio's retreating figure.

Everyone just nodded in agreement as they watched Yukio go.

-x-

Keira was sitting in her car at the verge of tears. She didn't know what it was that set her off… no she knew exactly what it was. His tone of voice, it was so off handed as if he didn't care either way. She had dealt with so many guys like that before and she rejected every single one of them because she knew they were just after one thing. She was so tired of that type of guy, and she really thought that Yukio wasn't like that, but oh was she wrong.

Yukio was just the same if not worse than the guys she's met. And here she was actually falling for it all. That was what set her off over everything else, was the fact that she had finally let someone in and he was just goofing around with her. It was something real to her, but he didn't seem to care.

At that thought the tears fell over. She sat there crying over a guy that she barely knew. The thought just made her tear up more.

The knock on the window startled her. She looked up seeing Yukio standing there looking really worried. She just groaned as she wiped away the tears and tried to control her emotions. She wanted to just drive off but she knew that it would have been really childish not to mention stupid since all the girls came in her car.

She rolled down her window and frowned at him. "What do you want?"

"Get out of the car," he said as he stood there looking at her eyes that were red from crying.

"No I don't want to."

"Come on sweet—Keira please can you get out of the car?" he asked.

"I don't have a reason to, now could you leave?" she asked.

Yukio let out a sigh as he reached into the car and unlocked the door and pulled it open. He reached for her hand and pulled her out of the car. She tried to fight him but he just pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what the hell you've experienced with other guys but I'm not like them. I'm dead serious about you Keira. I want to get to know you. I want to know what makes you laugh with no inhibitions, what makes you scared when you're by yourself. I want to know your favourite color and what your hobbies are. I want to know more about you when you were a kid, what it was like growing up and if you've ever had a crush on anyone. I want to know every single thing about you. The notch on my belt analogy is not something I've ever tried to do nor will I ever do. For you to even assume that I think like that really pissed me off."

"How the hell do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Look at me and tell me I'm lying to you," he challenged as he made her look at him. She searched his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You could be a good actor," she said not wanting to give in right away.

"Wow is this, the Takahashi stubbornness that I've heard about?" he asked with a sigh. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he could see the signs of a smile. He smiled at her and then noticed her eyes again. "Keira…" he whispered as he looked at her. He brought his thumb up to her face. "I'm so sorry I made you cry."

"Stop it… you're melting it away again," she said as she covered her face against his chest.

"If you're talking about the wall that you put up then I'm glad." He smiled at her again as he wrapped his arms around her body bringing her closer to him. "Give me a shot Keira. I promise I'll be worth it."

"I'm scared to…" she said.

"Don't be. I'll be the most perfect boyfriend, I promise. Come on how about we ditch the group and go out just me and you?"

She peeked up at him, and saw the concentration on his face. He looked so earnest, as he pleaded with her. She didn't know what to do. This was the first time her heart was willing to say yes. She just wasn't sure if her heart could take going out with a guy with so much experience. He was years older than her and he was a musician. It would be hard and rocky. She wasn't sure if it would be worth it like he said.

She let out a sigh as the tension drained from her. When he felt her body loosen he felt like he had a shot now. So taking a risk he brought her face to look up at him. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know. My heart is telling me to say yes, but I'm not sure if that's the best thing."

"Keira the best things are always the things that your brain tells you not to do, just go on a date with me, please?" he asked as he looked down at her. He gave her a smile and his dimple was showing, making him look quite adorable.

"… ok, one date." When those words left her she heard a big whoop of excitement before she was lifted off of her feet. He swung her around and when he set her back on the ground he gave her a tight hug. She was anticipating a kiss so she had closed her eyes.

"I'm going to be on my best behaviour. So don't even think to put your guard up," said Yukio when he saw her eyes closed.

The childish energy around him made her smile. He was kind of adorable and cute when he was like that. She started to feel at ease again. She just hoped that he wouldn't prove her to be right about his ways with girls.

"Well then come on lets go, I'll have to borrow your car since I don't have one yet though."

"We can't just take off I'm the one who drove the girls," said Keira.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" asked Yukio like a little boy would who didn't know how to solve a problem. Keira let out a laugh.

"Well how about we go back to the café they must have been worried."

"Yeah, let's go." He took her hand in his and started back to the café. When they got back they saw that the girls were all sitting at a booth all with drinks.

When they saw their hands intertwined, the girls all squealed. "Oh Kei, I'm so happy for you," said Riya as she got up.

"Nothing's decided—"

"—other than that she said she'd go on a date with me," said Yukio cutting off Keira's explanation.

"Oh and when is that supposed to be?" asked Riya.

"Well I wanna go right now but she drove so she can't just leave you all."

"Oh I know, why don't we all just call off the girls and boys day?" asked Megumi.

"What aren't you the one who wanted to have the girl's day?" asked Taiyou, since he had been looking forward to hang out with the boys.

"Well I want to see Jake, it's not fair that you three got a chance to see each other!" said Megumi.

"Well then that's not fair to Emi, since Kentarou was planning on taking her out today," said Keira.

"Oh its okay, I don't mind."

"Well then let's all go to Jake's house! I was already planning on it and since Keira and Yukio are hooking up we could do this as a favor to the both of you," said Megumi full of excitement.

"I'm up for that idea!" said Yukio with enthusiasm.

"Well I don't mind if everyone else is down," said Ami.

"Yeah, Kei go have a good time," said Riya with a wink. Keira blushed.

"Well its fine and all but let's just go back to my house first so you girls can get your cars," said Keira.

"Okay but I'm going with Kei and the girls!" said Yukio.

"You're not gonna fit in the car. There is no space left in my car," said Keira.

"It's okay, I'll go with Hiro, since I got a ride with Mei today," said Ami.

"Okay, that works, are you all okay with that?" asked Keira.

"Yup, so let's get going!" said Megumi full of excitement to be able to hang out with Jake. They all went their separate ways and the girl's day and boy's day turned into a day to all just hang out.

-x-

**A/N: So this was too long of a wait again. Life has caught up with me for the past year. That drama with my brother was at an all time high for the first few months, although now he's finally going down a better path. School was intense and I decided to go on a Field School trip which was in China. So I've been studying in Shanghai China for two months, from april to may. It was the best experience of my life, but it also postponed my writing for the longest time. Then during summer I worked crazy hours to pay off all my bills from the trip. And now I've started my third year at university, but I'm only taking one class so I'll hopefully be able to update. And the class I'm taking is intro to writing fiction, so now I'll actually have some schooling in how to write! :D **

**I hope you guys aren't upset for waiting so long! I really have been trying to add to this chapter every chance I got. This was actually supposed to be longer, but I decided to break it in two since I just want to upload it for you all, so the second part of this chapter will be part of the next update! Hopefully it will be sooner so stay tuned. And to all of you who waited and still read my stories Thanks for the Faith and support! If it wasn't for you guys I don't think I would have ever continued writing my first story let alone start any more. **

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! :D**


	26. Ch 26: Sparks Fly

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 26: Sparks Fly**

_X XX X_

"…_what's with the dejected look on your face?"_

_-Jake-_

"_You look like a rock star in the making."_

_-Keira- _

"_Want to get out of here?"_

_-Yukio-_

"_This is so COOL!"  
-The twins-_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over."  
-Daisuke-_

-x-

Hiro pulled up into the driveway of Jake's house. It was almost as big as the Takahashi mansion. The only reason that they had gotten such a big house was because when Bankotsu started to make his films, Jake had started becoming reminiscent of his old house back in America. He started talking nonstop about how Dan and Mike would all play outside in the back yard in the tree house. He would just start reciting random stories of the three of them in different corners of the house and would point out that they didn't have it because they lived in an apartment. So Bankotsu had searched for the perfect house for Jake, as a way to make it up to him.

Their house was three stories high, with two wings to the house. It stretched for a good half a block. The guys all enjoyed hanging out there because it was so luxurious as much as the Takahashi mansion.

When they parked the car they all got out and went to the door. They knocked and the door opened within ten seconds.

Daisuke was standing on the other side of the door with an impatient look on his face. "Where have you guys been?"

"Well we have a partial complication to today's plans," said Hiro as he pointed to Ami.

Daisuke looked at Ami and raised a brow. "I thought you girls were kidnapping Emi for the day?"

"Well we were and we did, but then when we went to the café earlier, Hiro, Tai and Yukio were there and well one thing led to another and we decided to come here. Mei got a little jealous that she couldn't see Jake but Ri, Kei and I could see our guys so she decided to call off our girl's day," said Ami.

"Wait a second what do you mean, Kei? She has a guy?" asked Daisuke as he looked at his cousin Hiro.

"Yeah, as Ami said one thing led to another and Yukio got Kei to agree to go on a date," said Hiro with a laugh.

"Really? Our Kei? She's dating your cousin?" asked Daisuke as he looked at Taiyou.

"Yeah, don't make that face Yukio isn't all that bad. He's actually a pretty family orientated guy, although he doesn't act like it," said Taiyou. "Now could we come inside?"

"Oh yeah come on," said Daisuke as he walked inside. "We're all in the theatre room."

When they got into the theatre room they saw Michael and Daniel sprawled on the floor and Jake lounging on the recliner. When they saw Ami they all had the same expression as Daisuke.

"Before you all ask, all us girls are gonna hang out here," said Ami with an amused grin.

"Really?! Mei is coming too?" asked Jake as he sat up straighter.

"Yes she is, but please keep it in your pants," said Taiyou as he zeroed in on Jake.

"Oh what ever, she's my girlfriend. It's not like I'm just fooling around here," said Jake as he got all excited.

"Still it's weird, you two grew up together."

"Wow Tai, do you want me to start talking about you with Ri, didn't you two grow up together too?" asked Jake.

"Heh I guess you're right there," said Taiyou with a laugh.

"You're crazy man," said Daisuke as he fell into his seat.

"Don't hate on us just cause we got our girls," said Taiyou.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna have to go find myself a girl now. All these hook ups it's crazy, and we've only been here just about a month," said Daisuke.

"What do you mean? What other hook ups are there?" asked Jake.

"Well my sister just got herself a boyfriend, and Kei is going on a date with Yukio apparently."

"No way! Emi is going out with that kid she went on a date with? And Kei and your cousin?!" asked Jake.

"Yeah, there must be something in the water," said Daisuke with a laugh.

"Dai don't be jealous, you'll find someone sooner or later," said Daniel.

"Yeah, I'm counting on it, cause if you all start acting lovey-dovey today, in front of me I might just have to kill you guys!"

"Yeah I'll be right behind you on that one Dai, I need to find me someone too," said Michael as he kept thinking about Emi with Kentarou and how he still felt something for her.

"Don't worry, we'll all hang out," said Hiro as he waved away the idea that they would all just stay in their pairs.

"I sure hope so, now since you girls changed the plans on us I'm picking the movie!" said Daisuke as he started rummaging through Jake's extensive movie collection.

"That's not fair! I don't want to watch one of your stupid intense action movies!" whined Ami.

"Don't worry it won't be _that_ intense," said Daisuke with a joking manner. He saw her expression and couldn't help but laugh. "Geez Ami you're making it seem like I'm gonna pick a movie like Cranked, I didn't even like that movie. Why don't you just get comfy while Mike and I pick something?"

"Ok fine, just make sure it's good!"

"Of course," said Daisuke as he went over to the massive collection of movies along the whole wall and started to look through them all. Michael got up and followed what Daisuke was doing.

-x-

Keira drove back to her house with Yukio sitting in the front seat and Megumi, Riya and Emi sitting in the back. Yukio was really excited to finally spend some one on one time with Keira. He was all smiles as he waited to finally be alone with her.

Once the car was parked Yukio turned around and looked at the three girls in the back. "Well ladies this is where we go our separate ways."

Megumi looked at him and shook her head. "You better behave Yuki, this is not just any girl. Kei is like a sister to me."

"You know I will cousin, now go, your man is waiting for you," said Yukio as he made a gesture to shoo her.

"Sorry guys. Em I hope you don't mind, since we took over your Saturday with Kentarou," said Keira.

"It's okay Kei-nee-chan, Kentarou is hanging out with Asato and his other friends," said Emi. 

"Okay as long as you're fine with it," said Keira.

"Yeah we're all fine with it! Now you just go and enjoy your date Kei!" said Riya as she got out of the car pulling Megumi out with her. Emi got out too and watched as Yukio got out of the car. They all looked at him as he skirted around the car and opened the driver seat so that Keira could get out.

"What kind of guy would I be if I made you drive? Now come on you just go sit in the passenger seat and I'll take you around," said Yukio with a charming smile as he held his hand out to her. She took his hand and let him pull her out. Keira walked around the car and got into the passenger side.

"Have fun you two!" yelled Megumi as she watched the car drive off down the street.

"I'm so glad your cousin came to Tokyo Mei, I haven't seen Kei blush like that in my whole life that I've known her," said Riya as she watched the car drive off too.

"Yeah I know. Kei-nee looked so happy when he opened the door for her," said Emi as she thought of her own guy, wishing that he would be that charming too.

"Oh let's get out of here! I wanna go see Jake!" said Megumi as she got into her own car. She didn't even wait for Emi or Riya, instead she just drove off.

"Well I guess I'm coming with you then," said Emi with a laugh as she followed her older cousin into her car.

"Yeah I guess you are," said Riya as she got in and then drove off in the same direction as Megumi.

-x-

Keira's heart was beating a mile a minute as they drove down the road. She didn't know where he was taking her, nor did she care all she could think about was that she was alone with him. She never went on a date before and to go with someone who she couldn't take her eyes off of was just a little alarming. To Keira it felt like things were happening too fast.

She looked over at him and couldn't help but marvel at her situation. Yukio was really attractive and his dimple just made her want to melt. She jumped when she felt his hand over her own. "Just relax Keira. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," said Yukio as he glanced over to her.

"I am relaxed," she said as she tried not to show her nerves.

"Then why are you biting your lip?" asked Yukio with a laugh as he saw her release her bottom lip right away.

"I'm not," she said as she breathed in deeply.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy what I have planned for you," said Yukio. He had planned it all out the second that he knew that they were going on a date. He remembered this small little restaurant that he drove by on the way into town. While he was there he planned on calling the guys from his band to meet at the lounge where they got a gig at so that he could surprise her with a personal concert.

Keira was even more nervous knowing that he actually had something planned for their date. She was expecting a dinner and movie type date; the kind that all her friends went on, on their very first date. She wasn't sure if Yukio was conventional or unconventional when it came to that. She just knew that whatever it was she would like it.

"Yeah I know I will," she said as she looked at him and let out a content sigh as she got comfortable in her seat.

Yukio smiled as he continued driving down the street. He wanted so badly to just hold her hand and kiss her breathless but he knew that to be forceful with her would just end badly for him. He needed to take this slow and show her what a true gentleman he could be. After all she was definitely worth the work.

He smirked as he thought of what her reaction would be like when she saw what he had planned. He couldn't wait to sing for her. It always got people's attention and he didn't just _want_ her to hear him he _needed_ her to hear him. He just felt like she was the one he had been singing to for all these years.

When they finally got to the little restaurant he parked and pulled her towards it. Keira's eyes went wide as she saw the restaurant that he was taking her to. It was a really expensive restaurant that overlooked the heart of downtown. There was a gorgeous view of the city, which really did make the place romantic.

"Yukio you can't take me here, it's so expensive. We're just going on a date, going here is so serious," said Keira as she tried to go back to the car.

"Why can't I take you there? It's not like I'm poor, working a trade can make some good money," he said with a reassuring smile as he pulled her back towards the car.

"But this restaurant is where couples go for their anniversaries or any other big deal event, not a first date."

"Well this is a big deal event; you finally agreed to go out with me so it has to be somewhere special. Now come on I'm not going anywhere other than here," said Yukio as he went up to the entrance and walked in.

"Hi there welcome to _Classique_ do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess at the front desk.

"No sorry we don't, he's just getting ahead of himself," said Keira as she tugged at him and started to turn back around.

Yukio didn't comply with her movements instead he went closer to the hostess and gave her his charming smile. "You see…" he looked at her name tag, "…Reina, this is our first official date. She was a very hard person to win over and I want to take her here and nowhere else. I would have made a reservation if I knew she would agree but it was all very sudden and I want a table here for our first date."

"Well I'm sorry without a reservation we're not supposed to let anyone in," said Reina as she fidgeted on spot.

"No one would know if there is a table free with no reservations then it should be fine right?" asked Yukio not even blinking. He could see Reina's head mulling over the consequences if she were to say yes. He saw her blushing and knew that he would definitely get a table.

"Let me just check if we have a table without a reservation," she went behind the podium and looked over the floor plan. She found one of their best tables was free for the next three hours, since it was still early in the day. "You guys are in luck we have a table on the patio looking over the city open for the next three hours. You want to take that table?"

"That would be awesome, thanks a bunch Reina," he said with his charming smile as he took Keira's hand in his and followed Reina to their table.

The restaurant was really classy as the name stated. The tables were all separated giving customers their own privacy. The table that Yukio and Keira were sitting at overlooked the city. It was one of five tables on the patio. Each table was separated, the couple at the table beside theirs was in a heated discussion and oblivious to those around them.

Yukio took the chair and pulled it out for Keira. Just a little amused by his act of chivalry she smiled. "Thank you."

He looked down at her with his sea blue eyes and smiled. "You're welcome. Now let's get to know each other."

Yukio had his arms on the table as he rested his head in his hands. He tilted his head to the side as he gave her a smile. Keira looked at him and noticed his dimple. It was showing and she just wanted to touch him there and in his hair which looked dark and thick like velvet.

"What do you want to know?" she asked with a grin. She just couldn't stop the smile from coming out because being here with Yukio just made her feel happy.

"How about what it was like growing up a Takahashi?"

Keira grinned as she thought of her family. They were eccentric at times but she wouldn't trade any of them for the world. "It's the best. You already know I'm a twin. When I was little I was a lot shier than I am now. But when Uncle Inu moved back from New York life became a lot more fun because Aunt Kago would come around with Dai," said Keira.

"Wait what do you mean your aunt would come around with Dai? Isn't he your Uncle Inu's kid?"

"Yeah that's a long story for another time," said Keira, Yukio frowned but just shrugged his shoulders. "So what about you, how was life for you growing up?"

"That's no fair you barely told me anything."

"Yeah but you already saw me with my family plus I'm friends with your cousins so you probably know a bit about us but I don't know anything about you," said Keira. She pouted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok fine so what do you wanna know?"

"Well do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I have a younger sister. She's still back home, in her last year in high school. The family's little princess as I like to call her. She's pampered by both my parents while my dad just criticizes me for every little thing." The tone of voice had changed now. Keira could imagine the young boy who tried to appeal to his father's wishes but failed time and time again. The cringe on his face marred the boyish charm.

"Oh Yukio..."

The sea blue eyes looked up at her and lit up with warmth. "Don't worry I wasn't neglected, I just had a lot of expectations placed on me."

"Still I can't imagine how life would be without the support of family, I couldn't live without my parent's or my siblings."

"Well not everyone is lucky to have a close knit family, but it wasn't as bad as you're probably imagining it. Life in Kurashiki wasn't all that bad, but for a person like me with big dreams I had to get out."

"Yeah I can picture you just bursting at the seams. You look like a rock star in the making," said Keira with a giggle.

"You don't even know the half of it, but I'll show you soon enough," he said. He enjoyed a knowing smile at her confused look.

Before she could question his ambiguous statement the waitress approached their table. "Hi there, my name is Umeko and I will be your server for today, so could I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Could you get us a bottle of your best wine?" asked Yukio.

"Sure we've got our feature Pinot Noir, it has a berry taste, very light," she said with a smile.

"Yeah sure that sounds perfect," said Yukio.

"Ok I'll give you a moment to look over the menus. I'll be back with your bottle."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "So shall we look over the menu?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

They both opened up their menus and looked over it until they found what they wanted to order. Umeko came by with their wine and took their orders. Once they were left alone Yukio grinned as he picked up his wine glass.

"To our first date." Keira smiled as she picked up her own glass and clinked it against his. They both took a sip, their eyes met over their glasses. Keira blushed as she looked away.

Yukio just continued to stare at her. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She was so understated, and the colour of her wardrobe really made her seem even more innocent than he knew she already was.

Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink as she took a generous sip from her glass of wine. Yukio just smiled as he continued to watch her.

"Stop staring at me," she said with a frown.

"I can't help it. You don't know how badly I'm holding myself back," he said with sincerity that he never thought he'd have.

"Now you're just exaggerating Yukio," she said with a shake of her head.

"Oh you really think so? Well let me tell you that everything I said about you is the most honest truth I've ever said. If you let me in, I'll show you just how special you are Keira." He reached over and placed his hand over hers. She flinched and Yukio thought that she would pull away, but to his amazement she turned her hand over and linked her fingers with his.

The intimacy of her action made his heart skip and he squeezed her hand. There were no need for words, the moment spoke for itself, but unfortunately it was ruined when the food was brought to their table and they had to let go.

"Have a good meal, and let me know if you need anything else," said Umeko.

"Thank you," said Keira as she focused her attention on the food. It gave her a reason to ignore him. She felt so embarrassed to hold his hand the way she did, but she couldn't help herself. She did it almost unconsciously.

Yukio looked at her for a second longer before turning to his food. They took a few bites of their food and Umeko came by asking them if everything was alright, other than that they both ate silently.

"So what's your favourite colour?" asked Keira, starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

At the sound of her voice, Yukio looked up at her and grinned. His dimple reappeared. "Well that's an easy one, green, it reminds me of the forest and of large meadows. What about you?"

Keira smiled. "Guess."

Yukio let out a slight chuckle as he looked her over and wondered. "I'm gonna have to go with yellow," said Yukio.

Keira looked at him just a little shocked. No one ever got that one right, they all assumed she liked pink or purple or any other colour in that spectrum, because of her "girly" nature, they reason. "How did you know?" she asked him.

"Well every time I've seen you you've been wearing that ring with the yellow diamond, and your car has a lot of yellow accessories. I figured if someone chooses to see that much yellow everyday must love it," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey yellow is an awesome colour. It's happy and optimistic and neutral."

"Yes I agree, and it totally fits who you are," he said with a smile. "Now I get to ask a question. What is the first thing you do when you get home?"

Keira looked at him with a puzzled way. It was such a mundane thing to ask about. "Well I usually go to the kitchen, cause that's usually where my mom is. We just sit and talk about the day until someone else comes home. Why do you want to know that?"

"It shows a lot about the person and the family. No matter who I ask they always give me a puzzled look. But you can know more about a person's mundane actions than through their specific actions."

"So what does that say about me?" asked Keira.

"It says that you are a caring person, you want to be there for others and you enjoy your family," said Yukio with a smile.

"Well you didn't need to ask that to know," said Keira. "What about you then, what do you do the second you get home back in Kurashiki?"

"Well it's bad to say but most of the time I'd go to my room and sleep, given I would be coming home at like three in the morning most nights," said Yukio.

"Wow, every time?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, but it's not because of a family grudge or something, it's just that I'd work a full day with my dad and then I'd take a quick nap and then shower and get ready for my performances at the only night club that would let us play. So I barely got any sleep."

"Oh and here I was thinking such horrible things. That must have been kind of crazy having like what twenty hour days?"

"Well yeah just about, and I never got any days off so I was like a zombie, I lived off of energy drinks and coffee. Kind of a hellish six months," said Yukio.

"Wow six months, I wouldn't have lasted a week," said Keira.

"Well I guess that's the things you do for the family and your own dreams," he said with a shrug.

"That's nothing to be shrugging about Yukio. It should have showed your father how dedicated you were."

"Well unfortunately he isn't as open minded as you are."

"I'm sure your dad saw it. Maybe he just didn't know how to respond to it," said Keira.

"I don't know, my dad is very serious about my future as a carpenter like he is. He doesn't think a career in music is possible for me," said Yukio with a deep sigh.

Keira looked at him and her heart strings were being pulled. It seemed like he wanted approval from his father but he never got it. "I think it's very possible, especially after listening to the songs you wrote." Her voice was very confident and clear. Yukio's eyes looked straight into hers and the sweetest smile emerged from his depleted frown.

"Thanks." It was all he said but it was all that needed to be said. The tone in which he said it, the sincerity in his voice just made Keira blush.

"Of course, only someone in denial would say that you have no promise," her smile was timid, making it all the more sweet.

Yukio let out a sigh as he just looked at her. "You're so sweet." He brought his hand back up and placed it on hers across the table. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red but she didn't move instead she turned her palm up and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked with his charming smile, the dimple showing attractively.

"Yeah..."

Yukio waved over Umeko and told her to get the bill. They got up to go pay and when Keira pulled out her share of the money Yukio just shoved her to the side—playfully of course—and paid for the whole bill.

"Why did you do that?" asked Keira as they got into her car.

"What do you mean? I asked you out remember, why would I make you pay?" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I don't care! I ate half of the food on the bill, so I wanted to pay. Why do guys do that all the time? I am just as capable to pay too," she ranted while sitting on the passenger seat.

"You're so cute when you get like that," he said as he signalled out onto the main road.

"I'm not cute, I'm mad!"

"Yup definitely cute," he said. _'So cute that I'm tempted to kiss her,' he thought. _

"Oh my god!"

"I didn't know you were religious," he said conversationally.

Keira let out an exasperated sigh and turned her view away from him, looking out the window. She could hear him laughing which just made her smile even though she was angry.

"You're such a brat," said Keira as she continued to look out the window.

"I know, people say it's one of my good points. It's charming." His voice was singsong and Keira couldn't help but laugh, though she tried to cover it up with a cough. "Don't fight against it, just laugh it out. That's another good thing about me."

"Do you have no shame?" she asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Not really," he said with pride and that caused Keira to smile even more.

"You're crazy."

"Yup, mostly about you though," he said with a wink.

"Nope you're just crazy," she said shaking her head.

Yukio just laughed. He could tease her all day and know that she wouldn't take it seriously. They drove in silence after that, with his music playing in the background. When they finally came to a stop Keira looked around and noticed the familiar neighbourhood.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said as he got out. He took Keira's hand in his and led her to the building that only opened in the evening.

"Yukio they're not open until like nine," said Keira.

"Yeah I know but I'm allowed to be there before opening hours, and since you're with me so are you," said Yukio.

"Oh..."

He smiled at her response and went to the back entrance where he knocked. The person opened the door and a wide grin emerged on his face. "Took you long enough, Yuki. "

"Yeah well I wasn't going to rush my time with a pretty lady," said Yukio. Keira looked at him and frowned she didn't like the way he called her a pretty lady. It made her feel uneasy again, that she was just one in a dozen girls he went after. Her hand loosened in his and he noticed.

"Oh right Sho this is my future lady Keira, Keira this is my unfortunate best friend and band mate Sho," said Yukio as he stepped aside so that they could greet each other.

Sho whistled low as he took in Keira's appearance, and she blushed but not only from that but from the way Yukio introduced her to him. She looked up at him and tried for a smile. He was insanely attractive. His hair was a golden blond, with the bluest eyes she has ever seen, and that's saying something when her uncle Bankotsu had some really amazing blue eyes. He was as tall as Yukio which made her feel even shorter than she was. She held out her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you too, darling. What you're doing with a guy like him I have no idea but if you ever get bored with him, you can always turn my way," said Sho with a grin.

"Okay enough of you," said Yukio as he yanked his hand away from Keira's.

"What I was just being welcoming," said Sho.

"Just shut up and go get ready," said Yukio as he shoved him back inside the building.

"What was that all about?" asked Keira.

"Like I said you'll see, but are you okay? Why'd you let go of my hand like that earlier?" he asked as he looked down at her face. She tried to look away but he brought her face up to his. "Seriously is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine, I was just being stupid."

"If you don't want to go in there then we don't have to, sorry I should have asked first," said Yukio with a frown.

Seeing the frown on his face caused Keira to feel even worse, especially when she started to doubt him. "I'm sorry," she said as she brought her hand up to his face and rubbed his forehead where the wrinkles were showing. She smiled and then did something that Yukio didn't think he would get to do for a long time yet.

Going on her tiptoes she reached around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Stunned Yukio could only stand there. He couldn't even take the opportunity to kiss her back the way he wanted, because by the time he realized what was happening she was already pulling away.

Keira smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. "Now come on, let's go inside," she said as she pulled him into the club.

-x-

Michael sat in the white bean bag chair as he waited for the rest of the group to get to the house. Daisuke and he picked _Sherlock Holmes_ as the movie, since most of the group never watched it. There was a loud shriek. Michael stretched his neck, his head falling back. He looked up at the door the theatre room and saw Emi and Riya standing—upside down—with amused looks on their faces.

Megumi had rushed into the room when she saw Jake. She practically jumped onto the recliner with Jake still in it. He let out a loud 'Oof' but wrapped his arms around her enthusiastically. "I missed you!" whined Megumi as she cuddled close.

Michael smiled at the couple and sat up straight. Emi came and sat down beside him on the matching white bean bag beside his. She looked at Michael with a tentative smile.

"Hey," said Michael as he looked over at her.

"Hi, it feels like I haven't seen you in a long time," said Emi.

"Yeah I know huh, you've been busy being a teenager," said Michael with a teasing voice.

Emi looked up at him and frowned. "I have not, and what is that supposed to mean last time I checked you were still in your teens?"

Michael let out a laugh at her expression. "Nothing really, but I've taken you're thought into consideration."

"What are you talking about?" asked Emi.

"About moving in here. I'm gonna ask Jake later," said Michael.

Emi saw the slightly sad look on his face. She tried to ignore it but it was too hard. "You know I didn't mean it in a way to get you out of the house right?"

"Of course I do, you were thinking for my own benefit," said Michael.

"Ok as long as we're on the same page," said Emi with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Okay since everyone is here, shall we start the movie?" asked Daisuke.

"What are we watching?" asked Riya as she cuddled next to Taiyou. Daisuke looked at him and rolled his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that Jake and Megumi were sitting together and Ami and Hiro were sitting together as well.

"Sherlock Holmes, and no complaints," said Daisuke.

"Oh I always wanted to watch that!" said Megumi.

"That's my girl," said Jake with a proud smile.

Megumi smiled widely and then a thought—rather a feeling—occurred to her, she was hungry. "Jake do you have the popcorn machine hooked up?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok I'm gonna go make some pop corn so don't start the movie until I'm done!" said Megumi as she looked at everyone before going to the adjoining room where all the refreshments were kept.

Michael looked at Jake then and decided that he could ask now. He turned to Emi. "Save my seat for a second?"

Emi looked confused but just nodded her head. The second he got up Emi put her legs up on them. She smiled up at him giving him the thumbs up and Michael just gave her a smirk before turning to Jake.

"Jake could I talk to you for a second?"

Jake looked up at his friend and raised a brow. "Sure, does this need to be in private?"

"If you don't mind?"

Jake frowned for a second but nodded. He got up off the recliner and followed Michael outside of the room. He closed the door behind him and looked at Michael expectantly.

"So what's up?" asked Jake as he leaned against the wall.

Michael looked at his childhood friend and let out a sigh. "You think I can move in with you guys for a little while?"

Jake stared at his friend, saw the frown lines and raised a brow. "You know you don't have to ask, but what's with the dejected look on your face?"

At the mention of that Michael laughed. "What are you talking about dejected? Why would I be?"

"That's what I'm asking, why did you look so depressed?"

"I'm not, I just need my own bed to sleep on," said Michael with a laugh. "I love the Takahashi's and all but sleeping on the couch every night isn't working well for my body."

Jake just stood there and stared at him. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited. When Michael didn't say anything Jake just raised a brow.

"Mike I've known you since we were little kids. You're the silent type but when you have something bugging you I can tell. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, just me being stupid."

"Ok you and stupid don't really go together. Whatever it is, it's legitimate," said Jake.

"I don't want to say anything, cause it'll just cause problems."

"You know if you keep it in long enough it'll affect your everyday life, just tell me I promise it won't go past this conversation," said Jake as he took a step closer and rested his hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael let out a sigh and looked down at his feet. He felt Jake squeeze his shoulder and for some reason it made him relax. He took in a breath and then let it all out. "I think I fell for Emi, and I know I shouldn't but I can't help it."

At the mention of Emi's name Jake was stunned. He knew how precious Emi was as a person but he never thought that Michael would fall for her. It was the last thing he had imagined.

When Jake said nothing Michael got scared. He kept his eyes on the ground, not sure what to do. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but it just came out.

"Michael... I'm so sorry... but you know it can't really happen right?"

Michael looked up at Jake and saw the conflicted look on his face. Michael smiled. "Yeah I already know that. Don't worry I'm not going to pursue it, it's just overwhelming how much emotion I have when I'm with her. Plus if Dai were to find out he'd probably kill me," said Michael with a sad smile.

"Yeah that I can imagine... but what made you fall for her?" asked Jake.

"Well staying together at the house we found out that we have a lot in common, and she was dealing with a lot when we first got there so she kind of confided in me a lot and she just kind of grew on me and then we shared a—"

"—Jake come on I'm all done now!" said Megumi as she stuck her head out of the door. Startled Jake and Michael looked at her.

"Oh right, okay we're coming," said Jake as he gave Megumi a smile. She grinned and then went back inside the room.

"Jake... thanks," said Michael.

"Yeah don't even worry about it, it'll all work out somehow," said Jake as he patted Michael's shoulder and then went into the room.

Michael let out a sigh and followed Jake back into the room. When he headed back to his seat Emi looked up at him and she gave him a bright smile. He smiled back and gave her the thumbs up before sitting back down beside her.

-x-

The bell rang and the kids shuffled out of their class room happy to be out of school. Hideki took his time unlike the other kids. He was going to his grandparents since his dad was going to be working late. He shuffled out of class with his back pack.

When he got out of the building he looked at the entrance gate and saw the back half of the car parked just in front of the gate. He made his way out of the gate and saw June standing against door with a smile on her face.

Hideki's face lit with a smile as he ran up to her. "What are you doing here?" asked Hideki.

"Well I heard through the grape vine that you had to walk to your grand parent's house, so I offered to give you a lift," said June with a grin. She saw the excitement on his face and it just made her heart melt.

"Really?!"

"Yup, and I thought we could take a little detour before going home," said June as she opened the door to the car.

"Yes now I don't have to go there right away!"

"Why don't you like going to your grand parent's house?" asked June as she turned the engine on and signalled onto the road.

"I do, but my grandparents aren't as fun as they used to be, so I just sit by myself and do my homework," he said with a sigh. June looked at his displeased face and couldn't help but want to take him back to her place, but she didn't offer it since she just started going out with Sai. She didn't know if she had the right to spend a day with Sai's son without him around. She continued to drive in silence.

"Do I have to go back to grandpa's place? Can't I just go back with you to your house?" asked Hideki a few minutes later, as if he was contemplating it the whole time.

That startled June. "Would you really want to?" asked June with an amazed look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure dad won't mind, please you're so much more fun!"

"Well lets call your father then," said June as she pulled out her cell phone and called Sai's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, did you find him okay?" asked Sai.

"Yup me and the little man here just left the school, but we have a proposition for you," said June with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Well Hideki wants to spend the afternoon at my place, its okay with me as long as you say its fine," said June, worried that he might not be ready to let a stranger take care of his son.

There was a sense of disbelief to his voice as Sai asked, "Hideki actually voluntarily said he wants to go to your place?"

"Yup, he likes me so why wouldn't he?"

"If he wants to then I'm not getting in the way of that. You two have fun. I'll come by after work and maybe we can go out for dinner," said Sai.

"I have a better idea, how about I cook dinner for us?" asked June.

"Really I wouldn't want to put you out," said Sai.

"You wouldn't be, now go call your parents and let them know that Hideki won't be coming over. I'll see you later," said June as she put her phone away.

"So I get to come over?"

"Yup and we're gonna do your homework and then you and I are going to make dinner together whatever you like," said June.

"Sweet! That's so much better than going to grandpa's house," said Hideki with a childish grin. June just smiled back at his expression, it was so different from when she first met him.

"I think so too, kiddo."

-x-

Daisuke was bundled up in a thick grey scarf and a smart black jacket over a white long sleeve sweater. He wore a dark blue pair of jeans to finish the look. He was strolling down the street with Michael and Jake. They were spending some time out of the house while Daniel spent some time with Kagome.

Tomorrow was the big day of Bankotsu's movie premiere and the three boys had decided to go over to the studio to see if they could get a glimpse of some celebrities. As they walked down the street they passed Dino's restaurant. Every time Jake walked past that place a smile emerged on his face. It was where he met his father for the first time. He still remembered how much attitude he had as a kid.

"What's with the smile?" asked Michael.

"Oh no reason, just remembering something."

Daisuke looked over at the restaurant and grinned too. He knew exactly what Jake was thinking about. "Shall we get a bite to eat at Dino's after?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, definitely," said Jake.

Michael just shrugged and they continued down the block until they came to the studio. Jake walked in first and was greeted by the receptionist. "Jake-san, welcome."

"Hi Ninako-chan, where is dad?"

"He's in the conference room just going over some last minute things for the movie," said Ninako with a smile. "Shall I inform him that you're here?"

"Oh don't worry about it, he knows that I was coming, oh by the way let me introduce you to my friend Michael, he's from America and you know Daisuke."

"Hi there nice to meet you," said Ninako as she bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you too," said Michael as he smiled at her.

"Well let's go explore!" said Jake with a childish excitement.

Daisuke and Michael let out a chuckle as they followed Jake into the building. They followed Jake as he led them and came into a large lounging area. There were people rushing from one room to the other. People were too busy to even notice Jake and his friends.

Daisuke was looking around to see if he could recognize anyone, when he heard the unique laughter. He turned his head to the left and across the room on the other side there was a girl with deep chestnut brown hair tied up in a messy bun laughing. It was a unique kind of laugh that rose and fell. Daisuke was mesmerized by the sound but when he saw, clearly saw the girl he felt like he was stuck in time.

She was so simply beautiful; all natural, not a trace of make-up, in baggy sweats and just enjoying the company of the two other girls. He took two steps closer to them when he heard one of the other girls call her name. "_Nozomi we have to get going…"_

"Nozomi," said Daisuke as he continued to watch her go.

"Huh did you say something Dai?" asked Jake as he turned back around. Jake looked at him and saw that he wasn't even listening. Jake followed Daisuke's gaze and saw that he was looking at Nozomi Sasaki, the lead actress for his dad's new movie. He let out a laugh, "Want me to introduce you to her?" asked Jake.

"What, really you know her?" asked Daisuke with awe. "Who is she?"

"You're telling me you don't know who she is? That's Nozomi Sasaki."

"You mean _the_ Nozomi Sasaki. The actress? Why does she look so different?"

"She never wears make-up when she's in private, don't worry I had the same reaction when I saw her for the first time. She spends a lot of time in the studio when she's in one of dad's movies. Something about liking the environment," said Jake.

"You definitely need to introduce me, she's even more gorgeous without all the trappings of a celebrity," said Daisuke.

"Sure let's go I can introduce you right now," said Jake as he started towards their general direction.

Daisuke was super excited by the news and followed Jake enthusiastically. But just as they got closer to where Nozomi had gone Bankotsu appeared with a look of panic on his face.

"Thank god you guys are here, Jake Daisuke come with me," said Bankotsu as he put his arm around Michael who had been standing and watching the two with amusement.

"Do I have to come too, Uncle Bank?"

"Of course I need you three to do me the hugest favour in the world," said Bankotsu being ultra melodramatic.

"Does it have to be right now Uncle Banky?" asked Daisuke with a frown.

"Yes, now get your butt over here," said Bankotsu as he looked at his god child and turned back around taking Michael with him.

"Well I guess you'll just have to meet her tomorrow at the premiere," said Jake as he patted Daisuke's back in sympathy.

Daisuke just let out a sigh and followed Jake.

-x-

Emi let out a sigh as she settled comfortably into the seat. She had just gotten off work and was sitting in Kentarou's car. He had come to pick her up. Kentarou smiled as Emi got into the car.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Insanely busy, I don't get why people shop so much," said Emi with a frown.

Kentarou let out a chuckle, "Well everyone has to eat."

"Yeah but still," said Emi with a whine.

"How about I treat you to dinner then?" asked Kentarou.

"No way its already ten, we have school tomorrow. Plus I need to get a good night sleep so I'll be awake for tomorrows premiere," said Emi with relish.

"Ok how about I get you a snack? We can sit and talk for a little bit then I'll drop you home?"

"That sounds perfect," said Emi as she looked over at Kentarou. He grinned at her and reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I agree," he said as he leaned over and pecked her quickly before driving out of the parking lot.

So they went and grabbed a small bite from McDonalds then Kentarou took her to the park by Emi's house. They both sat facing each other in the car and just talked. It went from random things to more personal. Emi told him about her childhood, what it was like when her and Remi got along. Having her brothers bug her almost all the time.

Kentarou told her about his house when his mom was around. There was warmth there, even though he was so small he could remember it. Then what it was like not having her there and not understanding where she went. They had gotten so lost in their conversations that by the time they stopped it was almost midnight.

The only reason they even realized it was so late was because Emi's phone started to ring. Startled by the sound she was slightly breathless when she answered. "H-hello?" she asked.

"Emi honey where are you?" asked Kagome's worried voice.

"Hi mom, I'm with Kentarou we're just down the block by the park."

"Oh thank goodness, we were getting worried since it's been two hours since you got off," said Kagome with a relieved sigh.

"What, it's been two hours?" asked Emi as she looked up at Kentarou who was resting his head against the seat and just watched her. He looked at his watch and his eyes went wide before smiling and giving her a nod. "Oh wow, I'm so sorry mom, you should go to bed I'll be home in two minutes."

"No it's ok I'll be up, can't go to sleep," she said with a laugh. "But your father is even more worried that you're with your boyfriend, so hurry home,"

Emi heard her father's voice in the background and cringed. "Ok I will. Bye"

"Bye honey."

Kentarou reached over and took her hand in his. "What's wrong, are your parents mad?" he asked rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well mom is ok, but my dad seems to be worried cause I'm out so late with you," she said.

Kentarou brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "You and your dad have nothing to worry about. I just wanted to spend some time together, but let's get you home," he said as he started up the car. Emi blushed and just settled into the seat.

When Kentarou pulled up in front of the house he saw the curtain at the top floor window flutter. He could see a silhouette of a person. Not wanting to make a bad impression on her parents he just looked over at Emi and smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," said Emi as she looked over at him. She had become accustomed to his goodbye kisses, and when he didn't give her one she felt empty. So she leaned close to him and placed her lips firmly against his and gave him two butterfly kisses. It shocked him but made his body relax. "Goodnight."

"Night..." was all that came out as he watched her leave his car and go into the house. He was still sitting there dazed ten minutes later as he thought of his girlfriend and his love just enveloped him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with her, none of the physical mattered like it did before he just wanted to be beside her. He loved her. Feeling a sense of peace that he hadn't felt for a long time Kentarou drove home.

-x-

"Oh I can't believe we get to be here!" said an excited Emi as she pressed her nose against the tinted window of the limo.

"Yeah, even though we know you're famous Uncle Banky I never thought we could be a part of this too," said Reiji with a grin. Kaito was just watching in awe at the crowds of people, the camera's flashing and reporters standing with their microphones ready.

"Of course you guys would be invited," said Bankotsu as he looked around at the group in the limo. His eyes rested on Kagome for a brief second longer and he felt happy. She was glowing again, not depressed like she was when she found out about her illness. It was all he ever wanted for her. He let out a grin as he cleared his throat. "But you guys need to behave a little cause my reputation is on the line here."

Everyone let out a chuckle. "If you were worried about your reputation, you shouldn't have invited the Takahashi brood," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I guess you're right there."

"Oh stop it you two, I know you guys will be fine," said Jackie as she smacked Bankotsu on his arm. He let out a chuckle.

"I know, and even if they did anything it's to be expected," he said as he glanced out the window. When the limo came to a stop he took in a deep breath. "Well let's put on a good show guys!"

The sleek black limo stopped in front of the red carpet. All the spectators focused on the door waiting to see who would step out. When it swung open the crowd's cheers were deafening. Bankotsu had a bright smile on his face as he stepped out and held a hand out for Jackie. The two of them made quite an impression as the first one to arrive. Bankotsu was dressed immaculately in a stone grey coloured suit and a navy blue dress shirt and matching Tie. Jackie wore a cocktail dress in the same navy blue colour. It clung to her and the simplicity of it just enhanced her elegance.

Jake was next to step out, his grin was enchanting and even though no one knew who he was there was a loud response for him. He held his hand out for Megumi who was stunning in a black dress that came to mid thigh, it was strapless and formed to her body quite nicely. She kept her hair down in loose curls. She looked into Jake's eyes and smiled. They followed down the red carpet.

Then the Takahashi family stepped out. Inuyasha got out and held a hand out to Kagome. She wore one of her most favourite dresses which happened to be a red halter dress. It bunched up under the bust and flowed down to the ground with a classy elegance. As she stepped out there were murmurs as to who they were. When one of the reporters recognized Inuyasha there was a frenzy of camera flashes.

The twins stepped out next in identical suits of black, though Reiji wore the jacket and no vest, Kaito wore the vest but no suite jacket, both with matching silver dress shirts. The waved and laughed with excitement as they got a taste of being someone famous.

"This is so cool!" said both twins with matching grins as they walked down the red carpet.

The Quinns stepped out after, Daniel in a pair of dark jeans and a dress shirt in black with an intricate design along the side in an off-black colour. Michael wore dark jeans as well with a white buttoned shirt that has a similar design as Daniel's but in grey. He smiled as pictures were taken.

"This is so surreal," he said to his brother.

Daniel could only nod as they waited for Emi to step out. She wore a pink dress that she had borrowed from Chisa since she didn't have many dresses of her own. It was up to mid thigh and strapless as well. The top was a sweetheart neckline and it flowed into a ruffled skirt from her waist down. There was a black belt with a bow along the waist. She wore a pair of black satin heels with it giving her three inches of height. She opted to go without her glasses and had her hair curled and tied up.

Emi looked around in wonder as she heard screams and was blinded by flashes. She turned and heard her brother Daisuke laughing as girls shrieked over him. His black hair was as messy as always but it gave him an alluring attractiveness that all girls fell for, along with his half smirk it was utterly irresistible. He wore a grey buttoned t-shirt, a white undershirt and dark washed jeans. It was casual but it suited him more than a suite ever could. He grinned into the crowd as he strutted down the red carpet.

Emi only laughed at her brother's antics as she continued to walk down the red carpet with one Quinn brother on each arm. She felt like she was floating. She noticed a white car pull up next in front of the red carpet. Her focus was distracted before she saw who came out next.

Daisuke walked in a slow pace down the red carpet enjoying the atmosphere. He hadn't noticed the other people who had arrived on the red carpet. As he was walking he heard someone call out to him.

"Amber eyes!"

He looked into the crowd and saw a woman, she was wearing a cocktail dress in royal blue and she had a microphone held out to him. He pointed to himself and when she nodded he sauntered over to her.

"Hi, _who_ are you?" she asked with curiosity.

"Me? I'm a lucky person to be called out by you," he said, flirting outrageously. The woman just grinned.

"Well that's something I could have told you. But seriously who are you? Are you in this movie?"

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" he said with a wink as he stepped back from the crowd and knocked into someone. His body moved quickly in reflex as his arms went around the person. She was wearing a champagne coloured dress; it flowed around her body casting a silhouette that would make any man curious. Daisuke though could feel the curves as he held her. Her rich brown hair was in soft waves that fell down her back and was at that moment suspended underneath her as she was held by Daisuke. When their eyes met he couldn't avert his gaze. The hazel eyes were not one colour but many shades of brown and gold. He couldn't get enough of it.

Then he noticed a familiarity. Letting out in a whisper, he said, "_Nozomi..."_

Her eyes didn't move, but when he said her name they just widened. The way he said her name, the intimacy and familiarity in the tone sent a shiver down her spine. She was captivated by the amber colour of his eyes. It was so unique that it trapped her. She was lost in that moment, forgetting for a second just where exactly she was. That was until she felt a bright flash just on the left of her. Startled by the flash she brought her hands up to his arms and pulled herself forward and took a step back from him.

"I'm so sorry about bumping into you like that," she apologized with sincerity as she looked anywhere but at him.

He watched her and wanted so badly to bring her face up so that he could look at her again, but he didn't want to do it here where camera's were all at the ready. Instead he just smiled and said in a soft voice. "You shouldn't apologize when it was me who was in the wrong. Maybe we will see each other inside? My name is Daisuke Takahashi, don't forget it."

"Daisuke... it's nice to meet you." She gave him a professional bow before heading inside, hoping that she wasn't blushing.

Daisuke stood still and watched her go inside. He couldn't wait to actually get to know her. It filled him with such a rush of excitement and the smile on his face just wouldn't leave.

-x-

"What happened to Dai-nii?" asked Emi as she stood in the green room with the Quinns. She looked around the room and couldn't find him anywhere.

"There he is, and he looks quite pleased with himself," said Daniel with a grin.

The other two looked at the direction that Daniel was pointing and saw Daisuke saunter over towards them. He had a big grin on his face as if he was on a cloud. Emi watched him and tilted her head to the side as they made eye contact. She nodded towards him in a question and he just winked at her.

"What is going on with him?" asked Emi.

"It probably has something to do with the gorgeous girl watching him in the champagne coloured dress," said Daniel.

Michael looked over at the girl and grinned letting out a laugh. "That's the main actress of the movie, we saw her yesterday at the studio and Dai was trying to chase her like a puppy."

Emi looked on in amazement. "That's _Nozomi_ _Sasaki_! Dai-nii has her interested? How did he pull that off?"

"Em you haven't seen Dai when he's on the prowl," said Daniel.

Emi just rolled her eyes as she watched her brother make his way over to them. She walked up to him and just raised a brow. "Where were you Dai-nii?"

She brought her arms through his and he looked down at her with a grin. "I was wooing a gorgeous lady."

"Yeah I see that, she has been stealing glances since you walked into the room," said Emi with a grin. She nodded over in the direction of where Nozomi was standing and Daisuke looked over. His eyes met hazel eyes from across the room and he winked at her. Nozomi averted her eyes but he could see her blush heighten.

"Hot damn you only just met her and you're already got her blushing over you," said Daniel as he slapped Daisuke on the back.

"Well when I know what I want I go after it," he said giving a crooked smile. "Now if you guys will watch over Em I'm gonna go talk to her before the movie starts."

Without waiting for a reply Daisuke made his way over to her. He looked around the room and saw his younger brothers crowding around the refreshments and ogling all the celebrities. His parents were standing with Bankotsu and Jackie and a few other people he didn't recognize. Jake and Megumi were huddled in a corner, he was wishing he would persuade Nozomi to do the same so he could get to know her better.

As Daisuke made his way over, he saw Nozomi holding onto her drink as if concentrating on it. Her gaze was focused to the bubbly champagne within the flute. The people standing around her were in an animated conversation but she seemed like she was in another world.

When he finally reached towards her, she raised her head to look up at him. There was a blush on her face and she kept fluttering her eyes as if nervous to look at him directly. "So we meet again."

She looked at him then and their eyes locked. That mesmerizing tingle that happened the first time left both of them a little breathless.

"Yes..." was her only response as she twirled the flute in her hand.

Daisuke brought his hand up to hers and stopped her from twirling the flute of champagne. He gave her a smile as he said, "we don't want you to drop this."

"Oh yeah, I guess," she said. Her face felt hot and she was so focused on the heat from his fingers which were touching hers. She wanted to pull away but was too nervous to move.

"Are you alright?" asked Daisuke as he saw the way her face turned red.

Startled she looked up at him. "What? Why do you ask?"

"Well your face is red. Am I making you nervous?"he asked. A smirk playing on his face.

Nozomi blinked and just stared at him. She never was so affected by a guy before. She could hear the pounding of her heart and tried to calm down. "...no," was all she responded with as she looked at her feet again.

"Then why are you looking at the floor? You shouldn't hide such a beautiful face like that," he said as he brought his hand up to her chin and raised her face up so that she was looking at him again. He saw the charming blush flush across her cheeks and he just wanted to bend forward and capture her lips in his. Instead he just rubbed his thumb on her cheek before letting go.

Nozomi took a step back but he just followed her. In a hushed voice she asked, "what are you doing?"

"You're shying away from me, I want you to get to know me just like how I plan on getting to know you better," he said as he took her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze.

"You don't even know me," she said trying hard to fight the stammer in her speech.

"That's the problem, I really want to get to know you."

A flash of anger spread through her, everyone always wanted to get to know her because she was a celebrity. It was never about Nozomi, but always about _Nozomi Sasaki_ the actress with the amazing beauty. "Why? Just because I'm famous?" she asked feeling comfortable being angry.

Daisuke raised a brow at the spurt of anger. It excited him to see another side to her. "No, it has nothing to do with fame. I fell in love with your laugh when I saw you yesterday," he smiled genuinely amused by her loss of words. He could tell that no one ever said that to her before.

"Yesterday...?"

"Yes yesterday. I'm Bankotsu Fujimoto's god son, Daisuke Takahashi," he held out his hand. He gave her his signature smirk as he waited for her to respond in kind.

"Fujimoto's god son... so that means you were at the studio then?" she said as she absentmindedly shook hands with him. "I'm sorry I got mad, its just so irritating that all people ever see me as is a beautiful person."

"Well it's not like that's a lie. You are really beautiful, especially in that stunning dress," said Daisuke as he looked over her body.

Nozomi just blushed deeply as she took her hand away from him. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"Why? You should embrace it, and I'm sure you are more than just your looks," said Daisuke.

"Well sure, but honestly who looks past beauty and expect anything else?" she said with a frown as she looked him dead in the eyes. She was starting to feel comfortable with him now. Since she got over the initial introduction.

"I did," he said so definitively that she was at a loss for words again. He gave her a smile. "I'll show you how much I want to see all the other sides of you soon enough, but for now I'll bid you farewell until the movie premiere is over. Then after that I will come find you again."

Nozomi just blinked dumbly as she stared at him. She watched him look around them. Then out of nowhere he bent forward and pressed his lips to her cheek before sauntering away. Nozomi said nothing, she was too shocked for words. Instead she brought her free hand up to where his lips touched her. She still felt the pressure of them on her skin. It sent a tingle down her spin. The last words he spoke still lingered in her mind.

_I will come find you_

-x-

**A/N: HEY GUYS. I'm back from my overdue Hiatus! I will update, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! So don't hate me. :D I got a huge burst of inspiration from reading my reviews for this story that it just made me want to finish this story. So get excited because I will finally get around to finishing this story and my other ones as well! And tell me what you thought of this chapter! Dai found himself a new girl, which I'm really excited to write because Daisuke is my favourite character from both LITM and LIM! Tell me what you thought, and I hope you loyal fans that have stuck by my stories since the beginning are still reading. I hope to hear from **_**you guys**_** the most! Till next time. **

**XOXOXO**


	27. Ch 27: Uncovered

**Living in Misery**

**Chapter 27: Uncovered**

_X XX X_

"So I told you I'd come find you."

-Kentarou-

Her eyes stung with the signs of tears.

-Nozomi-

"Yeah, I'm crazy thanks to you…"

-Kentarou-

"Dad what are you talking about?"

-Kentarou-

_X XX X_

Daisuke was restless throughout the whole movie. Every scene that Nozomi was in made him want to get up and go find her. The scene where she first appeared was just like how he first saw her; hair up in a messy bun, a bright smile on her face, walking with some girls. It brought a smile to his face as he thought she looked so innocent. He couldn't wait to go find her after.

As the movie went on she became older and a lot more dressed up. It was a side he never saw of her in any movies but he loved it. Tight pencil skirts and form fitting blouses. She really could pull off any style.

His eyes scanned the rows and he saw her shimmering dress at the front row. She had her head downcast not staring at the screen. He wondered why, but when he looked up he saw why. It was a romantic scene between her and the main actor. It irked him to see her kissing another guy even if he had no claim to her he felt protective. A small growl escaped his mouth.

Emi who was sitting beside him turned towards him and nudged him. "What's wrong?"

Daisuke looked down at his sister a little startled and just shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, sorry." Daisuke looked at Nozomi again and could sense the heightened beating of her heart. She looked around the room, her eyes searching but not finding what it was looking for.

He was hoping she was looking for him.

He would ask her after.

And so he watched the rest of the movie trying not to get jealous of a make believe character.

-x-

"So what did you guys think of the movie?" asked Bankotsu as the movie ended.

"It was really good Uncle Banky! The Romance between Haruki and Takeshi was really strong," said Megumi with a grin.

"Yeah the story was really gripping too. That twist at the end was so unexpected," said Kagome with a sigh. "I forgot how great your movies are."

"Well that's good to hear," said Bankotsu.

"I liked it too, Uncle Banky, but you shouldn't have made Nozomi kiss that guy," said Daisuke with a frown.

"What do you mean, that was pivotal to the whole movie," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah but still I'd rather not see my future girlfriend kissing other guys," said Daisuke with a charming grin. Bankotsu and Inuyasha burst out into fits of laughter followed by the rest of the boys.

"You're planning on going out with _the_ Nozomi Sasaki? Like that'll ever happen!" said Kaito with a laugh.

"Oh don't get too cocky dear brother we already exchanged names so it won't be too long before we become an item, and on that note I have a lady to find," said Daisuke. He leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "I'll see you guys in the green room. I'll introduce you to her ok?"

Kagome smiled at her son and brought her hand up to his cheek. "Ok, just don't be too much like your father she might get intimidated."

He flashed her another grin. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

"It hooked you didn't it?" asked Inuyasha playfully as he brought an arm around her waist.

"Yes it did," she said as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Eww gross!" yelled the twins as they covered their eyes.

Kagome just laughed as she ruffled her sons' hair. "Sorry boys, I couldn't help myself."

"Mama, that's just too much information, please don't _ever_ do that again," said Reiji.

"Sorry son we can't promise that," said Inuyasha with a laugh as he saw Reiji roll his eyes.

"Well you guys let's head over to the green room for some refreshments," said Bankotsu as he led Jackie with the rest following behind him.

-x-

Daisuke caught up to Nozomi who was walking beside an older lady who looked a lot like her. He smiled at both of them. She looked at him and he felt like he was staring at a deer caught in headlights. She looked so startled to see him standing in front of him.

"What, did you think I wasn't going to keep my word?" he asked, a charming smile on his face. He turned to the older lady. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, my name is Daisuke Takahashi."

She fluttered her lashes as she extended her hand to him. "The pleasure is all mine young man, my name is Chiyo Sasaki, Nozomi's mother."

"Mother?" he asked stunned. "You could totally pass for Nozomi's sister." She let out a laugh at that.

"Well aren't you cheeky. Nozomi I didn't know you had a friend like him," she said as she nudged her daughter.

Nozomi looked at Chiyo and said with a whine, "Mom! Stop it."

"What I'm just asking a question," she said with a laugh.

"Well don't we're not friends, I just met him today," said Nozomi with a blush.

"If that's the case then I'll take my leave and let you get to know him better," said Chiyo with a wink to Daisuke. Nozomi wanted to call out to her mother but didn't want to look stupid especially in front of him. She sighed and then continued to walk, not even waiting for him.

Daisuke let out a chuckle as he followed after her. "So I told you I'd come find you."

She felt her heart flutter. There were butterflies in her stomach and she could feel the heat of his body beside her. She slowed down her pace and they began to stroll down the aisle back to the main entrance lobby.

"I didn't think you actually would," she said as she kept her head facing forward.

"Why not? I thought I made it clear that I'm interested in you, every little bit."

Nozomi blushed at the last part. She turned her face to look at him. Daisuke looked back, her face flushed with a sparkle in her eye.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he asked.

"Well why did you suddenly become interested in me? There are so many girls that probably fall to your feet," she said. Her eyes focused on his face the adorably messy black hair, the stunning amber eyes and his irresistible smile.

Daisuke's voice softened as he met her eyes with his own. He wanted to take her hand in his but thought better of it, there were people still filling out. "I can't believe you are discounting yourself. Even if you weren't a celebrity you have _many _redeeming things about you. The way you smile, the fact that youbrought you family to this premiere rather than some random friends, you are modest rather than a show off, you like the simple things in life rather than being flashy, and not to mention that you're beautiful without even trying."

Nozomi couldn't tear her eyes away from him. The words he spoke validated her in such a way that no one ever thought to voice. In all the time she entered the entertainment business she was waiting for someone to tell her things that she never told others, things that someone could tell just because they were around her.

"How can you tell things about me? You just met me," she said. Her eyes stung with the signs of tears.

At the scent of tears Daisuke was on alert. He took a step closer and brought his thumb up to her face and wiped the lone tear that fell. "Hey why are you crying? If I said anything—"

"—You didn't say anything wrong, in fact you said all the right things. I've been waiting for you," she said with a brilliant smile. It sparked a smile in Daisuke as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean, you've been waiting for me?"

"Ever since I was small all I was ever labelled as was a beautiful girl, no one ever knew _me_ just the superficial parts of me. When I started acting I only ever got praised for my looks, not my acting ability or the mind that I posses. Other than Fujimoto-san no one acknowledged my abilities, which is why I like being at the studio when I'm filming with him. So I've always been waiting for someone, anyone who wouldn't just see my face but everything that comes with me."

The tears streamed down her face now as she stood there in front of him in an empty isle. She felt like she was in another world. She let out a content sigh. Daisuke took her hand now as he stepped closer closing the gap between them. "I see everything, _everything_."

She nodded her head as she began leaning closer. Daisuke bent forward his eyes focused on her which were slowly closing. A soft smile formed on his face as he bent forward and instead of kissing her on the mouth he kissed her on her cheek.

Expecting a kiss Nozomi was startled to be kissed on the cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Searching his face to see why but all she saw a soft smile. Daisuke let out a chuckle.

"I thought we'd be moving too fast if we kiss the first day we met," said Daisuke, "but don't think that I don't want to, cause I do."

"Then why don't you?" she asked. That caused him to let out a full on laugh.

"Aren't you eager," he said as he rested his forehead against hers. "If I kiss you now then you might hold it against me later."

"I won't I promise, and if _I_ kiss you then I can't be mad later," she said. Once she finished her sentence she went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. The sparks were electric as soon as their lips made contact. Daisuke felt it and it left him jarred.

Nozomi coaxed him until he regained his mind and pressed his own lips onto hers in a soft demanding kiss. When Daisuke pulled back he had a goofy smile on his face. He looked at her and just couldn't resist her and so he bent his head down again and captured her lips once more. She let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and met him in the middle.

When he pulled back he tilted his head to the side. "So since we jumped over all the usual steps I was wondering would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Nozomi felt light on her feet and couldn't help the feeling of euphoria standing there in his arms. "Yes."

Daisuke grinned and then picked her up off her feet and twirled her around once. He brought her body close to his and gave her a quick peck before placing her back on the ground.

"Now let's go to the green room, I want to introduce you to some people," he said and pulled her along without giving her any chance to respond.

-x-

Michael was standing by the bar nursing a drink. He was by himself watching everything unfold. He didn't know much about the celebrity world of Japan and so it wasn't as if he was back in California and he knew who the celebrities were. He looked across the room and saw Emi in her pretty pink dress talking to a stranger. He was tall and really good looking and if Daniel wasn't with them he would have made his way over.

As he watched Emi a strong scent of perfume wafted over to him. He looked to his left and saw a woman probably a few years older than him standing at the bar facing him with a smile on her face. She was beautiful, but not the natural kind. She was wearing heavy makeup that accentuated her features but it did nothing to appeal to Michael.

"Hello handsome," she purred. Michael gave her a nod of the head but nothing else. "What's a good looking guy like you standing alone at the bar?"

"I'm just enjoying my drink," he said.

"Mind if I enjoy my drink with you? The names Hina Seto," said Hina.

"It's a free country," said Michael as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what's your name and where are you from? You are definitely not Japanese," she said as she slid closer to him so that he could smell her perfume at full force.

"My name is Michael Quinn and I'm not Japanese, I'm from America. My best friend is a family friend of Bankotsu Fujimoto," said Michael feeling uncomfortable. He looked around the room hoping to make eye contact with someone he knew.

"You know Fujimoto-san? Wow, I work with him I was in the movie, do you recognize me?" she asked.

Michael looked at her and thought it over. There was only one other female that had a large role in the movie but he couldn't imagine that it was her. That girl had such a soft personality, but then again that was a movie. He looked into her eyes and knew it was the same girl.

"You were the girlfriend of the brother who died in the movie?"

"Bulls eye! How did you like my acting?" she asked.

"Really good I guess since I couldn't recognize you out of the movie," he said with the first real smile.

"Gee thanks, it's my second movie with a role that was one of the main female roles."

"Congratulations," he said as he raised his glass in a toast. She smiled and chinked her glass to his.

"Thanks."

Michael smiled and continued to look over the crowd. He saw Jake and made eye contact with him. Jake raised a brow and Michael mouth _"save me"_ before turning his attention back to Hina not to be rude.

Michael almost let out a sigh of relief when he felt Jake's hand on his shoulder. He turned his attention away from Hina and looked at Jake. "Where did you get to bud, Mei and I were looking for you," said Jake. Megumi who was tucked into Jake's side smiled at Hina and then turned her attention to Michael.

"What were you doing?" she asked with a raised brow knowing that Michael was looking pretty cozy with a rising actress.

"Just enjoying a drink, meet Hina Seto, she was in the movie," said Michael.

"A pleasure," said Hina as she smiled at the couple.

"Pleasure is ours. Could you excuse us though, we need to borrow Michael," said Jake, with no excuses.

"I guess I can't claim him, since we were just enjoying our drinks separately," said Hina with a slight pout.

"Thanks," said Megumi as she hooked her free hand through Michael's arm and pulled him away from the bar.

Michael let out that sigh of relief when she was out of ear shot. He felt his body slouch. "Thanks you guys. She's the type of girl I can't handle the most."

Jake let out a laugh. "You do know who that was right?"

"Yeah Hina Seto, some new actress," said Michael off handedly.

"Mike, the second princess of the silver screen was flirting with you, like hard core flirting," said Megumi.

"I _know_ that, but just because she's famous doesn't mean I was interested. I'm not interested in dating right now," he said with a flash of pain in his eyes. He looked up and his eyes found Emi, who was laughing with Daniel. It pained him a little knowing that those feelings should disappear but he couldn't make them go away.

Jake saw that flash of pain and couldn't help but feel for the guy. "Damn, first Dai and now you, my friends are wooing the celebs of Japan. It's kinda awesome," he said as he nudged Michael hoping to get a smile out of him. Thankfully it worked and Michael cracked a smile.

"Ha ha very funny," he said and then took a swig of his drink.

"Come on lets go find Daisuke, apparently he has Nozomi Sasaki on his arm," said Jake as he scanned the crowd to find Daisuke. Michael glanced at Emi one more time before following his friend.

-x-

Emi was immersed in her conversation with Daniel when her phone rang. At first she didn't even notice it. She felt the slight buzz of it in her wristlet and took it out. When she saw Kentarou's number she felt like butterflies were in her stomach.

She looked up at Daniel who only smirked. "Go ahead, I'll go find the guys. Come join us when you're done though," he said as he patted her on her shoulder. Emi just grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit," said Emi as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey… sorry I know you're busy but I really wanted to hear your voice," said Kentarou.

Emi held the phone a little closer. She smiled as she responded, "It's okay, I was starting to miss you too."

Kentarou let out a sigh. "I want to see you."

Emi chuckled, "We just saw each other earlier today at school."

"That was hours ago."

"You're crazy," said Emi with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, I'm crazy thanks to you… now about tomorrow do you want to come over?" he asked.

"To your house? Sure I'm free, you don't have work?"

"Yeah I do, just in the morning though so I'll stop by your house once I'm off?"

"Sounds like a plan. That way I can sleep in too," said Emi with a smile.

"Yup… I guess I should let you go huh?" he asked.

"No you don't have to," she said as she walked to a quiet corner of the green room and sat down on an empty couch.

"Really? You don't want to go mingle with the celebrities?" he asked.

"I've mingled enough. Now I need some time for my boyfriend," Emi said with a smile.

"Oh is that so. Did any famous people hit on you? Do I have to come over there and beat them up?" asked Kentarou.

Emi cleared her throat awkwardly. "No comment," she said politically.

"Who was it?!"

Emi let out a giggle at her over protective boyfriend, "No one, just calm down geez!"

Kentarou let out a sigh. "Whatever just make sure you stick close to your brothers, ok?"

"Yes boss, now I'll let you go. You should get to sleep, it's already," she look at the watch on her hand, "eleven o'clock."

Kentarou groaned a little. "I don't wanna," he whined.

Emi laughed. "Don't be a baby, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah… Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Emi's heart sped faster as she heard the words. Trembling a little since it was such a surreal feeling. "I love you too."

"Good night, see you tomorrow," said Kentarou as he hung up.

In a quiet whisper Emi said, "See you tomorrow…" She let out a shaky sigh and just sat there holding onto her phone.

-x-

Kagome was standing with Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Jackie and another couple of Inuyasha and Bankotsu's acquaintance. She was laughing at a story that Bankotsu was telling the group about when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

When she turned around she was looking at Daisuke who had the main actress of the movie hanging off his arm. She gave him a smile as he winked at her. "Mom, meet Nozomi Sasaki."

"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke's mother. You were really amazing in the movie."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Nozomi with a blush. It was kind of extreme to be meeting her first boyfriend's parents on the first day.

"I'll be damned my son actually got you to talk to her," said Inuyasha with a laugh as he turned towards the three.

"More than just talking," said Daisuke with a grin.

Nozomi just looked up at him and elbowed him in the side. Daisuke laughed. "What I meant was that we are going out now," said Daisuke.

"What? Really are you sure about that Nozomi he's not that great," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Wow dad, way to support your kid."

"I was just kidding, he's actually quite the catch since he _is_ a Takahashi," said Inuyasha cracking up at his own joke again.

"I think he is something special," said Nozomi as she smiled up at him. Daisuke just grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Can you believe she said yes?! I feel like I'm the luckiest guys on earth right now," said Daisuke, with a content sigh.

"I'm glad you're so happy son," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, you two both seem really happy, now go enjoy yourselves and get to know each other better," said Kagome as she shooed them off.

Daisuke started laughing, "So what did you think of my parents?"

"They seem like really cool people, they definitely don't look like they have kids as old as you," said Nozomi.

"Yeah I'm pretty lucky my family genetics only get better with age," he said with a wink.

"That's good to know."

"I'm glad you appreciate it, now how about I get us some drinks?" asked Daisuke as he led her to the bar.

-x-

By the time the after party was over it was close to 2am. Emi and the twins had started to doze off on the couches where they had stationed themselves with the Quinns, Jake and Megumi, and Daisuke and Nozomi.

Emi was resting her head on Daniels shoulder while Kaito and Reiji were slouched onto each other. Michael had Megumi between himself and Jake and the three were talking about his earlier run in with Hina Seto. Daisuke and Nozomi were in their own animated world getting to know each other better, as well as exchanging numbers so that they could keep in contact.

"Ahem…" the clearing of the throat caught most of their attention. When they looked up they saw the parents standing there with amused looks on their faces.

"You guys look cozy," said Inuyasha.

"They were tired," said Daniel as he nodded his head towards the three younger teens.

"Yeah its been a long night. The limo is ready so lets wake the kids up," said Bankotsu as he nudged Kaito.

"Hmmmm…" he mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"Wake up sweetie," said Kagome. She lightly shook Reiji who slowly opened his eyes.

"Mama?"

"Yes sleepy head time to get up. We're going home."

"Oh okay." Reiji stretched and let out a loud yawn. "Someone should wake up Emi."

Daniel shook his shoulder a little which caused Emi to wake up with a start. "What's going on?!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. We're heading home now," said Daniel.

"Oh okay," she said as she got up off the couch. "Well come on why are you still sitting down?"

"Heh yeah I guess I should get up too right?" said Daniel as he stood up. The rest followed suit and made their way over to the exit. When Daisuke got up he reached a hand out to Nozomi.

"I'm sorry I kept you here so late. Is your mom still here?" asked Daisuke.

"No I'm sure she went with my manager already, she almost never stays for the after party."

"Oh… then how are you going home? Do you need a ride?" asked Daisuke.

"I drove here. I always come on my own just feel better knowing I have a way home if I want to leave," said Nozomi with a smile.

"Oh… well in that case think I can drop you off?" asked Daisuke.

"Why, so you can know where I live?" asked Nozomi

"That among other things," he said taking a step closer to her. "If I drop you off then it'll give me a reason to see you again tomorrow when I drop off the car."

"Hmm well aren't you clever? I guess I don't mind then…" said Nozomi as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad," said Daisuke as he dipped down and captured her lips quickly before anyone caught them. "Hey Dad!"

Inuyasha turned around with a smirk on his face. He had heard most of it already. "Go ahead son, just don't stay out too late."

"Thanks!" Daisuke was grinning from ear to ear.

"Your parents are definitely cool," said Nozomi with a chuckle.

"I know right?" said Daisuke as he looked over at her. "Now shall we get going as well?"

"Sure." Nozomi linked her arm with his and walked towards the exit as well.

-x-

Sunday mornings at the Takahashi residence is usually pretty quiet. The boys never wake up past noon and unless Emi has work she usually sleeps in, but today was no ordinary Sunday. Daisuke was up almost at the crack of dawn. He was so excited to go drop off Nozomi's car that he didn't even care about his sleep.

He had gotten dressed and showered by seven and was itching to drive over. They had decided that he would come over to her place around nine so that she would have her car for her interview that was scheduled around noon.

Daisuke just sat on the couch looking at his phone. He was contemplating whether or not he should call her, but before he could settle the dilemma his phone started to ring. When he looked at the caller ID which read _N.S. :)_ he was all smiles.

"Hello," he answered rather chipper.

"Hey, I was worried you were still asleep, you're not still in bed are you?" she asked starting to ramble a little.

"Nope, to tell you the truth I've been up for a while. I just couldn't go to sleep," said Daisuke.

"Yeah I know me neither. I've been up since five, which is kind of rare," she said.

"You're telling me, I usually don't function properly until after noon."

Nozomi let out a giggle. " I feel honored that you're up for my sake then."

"Yup… so since you're awake and I'm awake think I can come over now?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. I didn't want to sound too forward," said Nozomi.

"So I can? Then I'll be leaving in five minutes," said Daisuke with a grin. He got up off the couch and went upstairs to get his wallet.

"Ok I'll see you soon. You still remember where I live now right?" she asked.

"Yup, I'll be your full time stalker now that I know," he said laughing.

"As long as it's just you I don't mind, now I'm hanging up," said Nozomi.

"Ok, bye. See you in a bit!" said Daisuke as he hung up as well. He left the house, got into the car and drove towards his _girlfriend's_ house.

-x-

Kentarou got off from work around 12:30pm. When he called Emi's phone the first time it rang a few times then went straight to voice mail. He called again and after the fourth ring a very groggy sounding Emi picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Hey, guess you're still sleeping?" asked Kentarou.

"Oh my god what time is it?!" she said. Kentarou could imagine her springing out of bed. He let out a chuckle.

"It's 12:30, should I pick you up later then?" asked Kentarou.

"No… no you can come over I'll just get ready. Just knock on the door someone should be home to let you in," said Emi.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit then, don't rush though just take your time," said Kentarou as he got into his car.

"Ok see you soon, bye!"

He heard the click of the dial tone and tossed his phone on the passenger seat. As he drove to the house he kept thinking about how it would be when she met her brother-in-law. Since Yasuo was the closest thing he had to a father, since his own was so invisible within the house.

By the time he got to the house he had mused about how Emi would win over his siblings and that they would fall in love with her just as much as he did. He had a bright smile on his face as he knocked on the door.

Inuyasha answered the door still in his pajamas. He looked at Kentarou and had a confused look on his face. "Good afternoon sir. I came to pick up Emi, but she might not be ready yet," said Kentarou as he heard a _ten more minutes_ from upstairs.

"Ok, come inside, Emi's mom and I were just making breakfast," said Inuyasha.

"Oh my bad, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I can just wait out here then," said Kentarou.

"It's ok son, just come back to the kitchen, Kagome will be happy to see you," said Inuyasha as he led Kentarou to the back.

Kentarou walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome standing by the stove cooking eggs. When her eyes laid on Kentarou she smiled at him. Kentarou just stared and had an image of Emi and how she would look like when she was older. He smiled at her. "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast."

"Oh no need to apologize, you're a part of the family now," said Kagome as she waved him over. "Come sit down."

Kentarou hesitated for a second before he took a seat on one of the stools in the island. "So what are you two up to today?" asked Inuyasha as he sat down beside Kentarou.

"Nothing really, we are just going to hang out at my house, my brother-in-law wants to meet Emi and my sisters as well," said Kentarou.

"That sounds nice, how is your sister doing? I would love to meet her soon," said Kagome as she unconsciously brought her hand up to her stomach as she thought about her baby.

"She's doing good, I'll let her know today and maybe we can set a day that you two can get together."

"That would be lovely," said Kagome with a smile as she went back to cooking. "Oh would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I had some before work," said Kentarou.

"Oh ok, so wh—"

"—Ok I'm done!" said Emi as she walked through the kitchen door. She was dressing in a pair of black leggings, a light grey sweater and a white knitted scarf. She found Kentarou sitting beside her dad and made her smile.

"Good morning sweetheart, come sit down and have breakfast before you go," said Kagome.

"It's ok mom I'll grab something later," said Emi as she went and stood between her father and Kentarou.

"Are you sure, you shouldn't impose on other people."

"She's not, ma'am. I invited her over to have a meal with my family," said Kentarou. "My sisters are making lunch right now."

"Oh really?" asked Emi as she turned to him. "I didn't know that, maybe we should head out now then I can at least help out."

Kentarou grinned as he looked at her. He definitely was falling deeper and deeper into love with her. "Yeah If you're up to it."

"It looks like they don't want to be here, honey," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Don't say it like that Dad," said Emi with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah why don't you young kids run along and leave us old folk alone," said Inuyasha with a fake sad face.

"Ok we're going," said Emi as she hooked her arm through Kentarou's and led him out of the kitchen. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Bye sweetheart!" yelled Kagome from the kitchen.

Emi walked past the living room kitchen and paused for a split second when she didn't see Michael on the couch. He had moved into Jakes house already and it was a little quiet without him around. But she just shook away the thought and walked outside with Kentarou into his car.

They drove off towards his house. Emi was watching him the whole way and could tell that he was excited. She brought her hand over and reached for his. "You're really excited about today aren't you?"

Kentarou looked over at her. "Of course I am, you're gonna meet my brother-in-law and my other sister. Since I've met your family I want you to meet mine."

Emi smiled but for a brief second. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up but just by the way she was shifting on her seat he could tell she had something to say.

"What's wrong Em?"

She stalled for a second before asking. "Am I going to meet your dad too?"

Kentarou glanced at her then giving her a pained face. "If he's home then I guess but he is not always home," he said.

Emi squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry I was just wondering,"

"It's okay, don't feel bad. My dad is just awkward now, but if he's there I will definitely introduce you to him." He smiled and they went the rest of the way in silence.

Their hands stayed connected.

-x-

"So what is Ken's new girlfriend like?" asked Yasuo as he stood in the kitchen with Etsu, Yumi and Leiko.

A smile emerged on Etsu's face as she thought about the young girl who took her little brother off his feet. "She's just perfect for Kentarou," she said.

"Hmmm really? I hope she is better than his last girlfriend," said Yumi.

"Yeah a hundred times better, she is a loving person which is exactly what Kenny needs," said Etsu with a smile.

"What exactly do I need?" asked Kentarou as he walked into the kitchen with Emi right behind him.

Etsu turned around and when her eyes laid on Emi her smile only got bigger. "You brought what you need with you. Hi Emi!" she said as she made her way over to the two. She took Emi into a hug. Emi giggled as the baby bump was pressed against her.

"Hi Etsu-nee-chan. How have you been?" she asked.

"Bored, since we moved back home all I've done is sat on the couch and watched TV with Leiko, right baby?" said Etsu as she looked at her daughter who was sitting with Yasuo.

"Emi-chan!Did you come to play with me today?" asked Leiko as she jumped off her father's lap.

"Yup, today we can play all day," said Emi as she grabbed Leiko and held her in her arms. Kentarou who was just standing beside Emi cleared his throat.

"Em come here, I want to introduce you to my other sister and brother-in-law," said Kentarou. He walked her into the kitchen where Yumi was standing. "This is Yumi the middle sister, Yumi this is my girlfriend Emi."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," said Yumi as she gave Emi a hug which caused Leiko to giggle since she was sandwiched between them.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Do you need any help with the food?" asked Emi.

"Oh that's sweet of you, but you're the guest of honour so just sit down and relax," said Yumi as she motioned her to sit on the stool beside Yasuo.

"Are you sure?" asked Emi.

"Yes I'm sure," said Yumi as she pushed her away from her. Yumi made eye contact with Kentarou and mouthed _I like this one_. Kentarou grinned.

"Emi-chan, let's go meet Papa he really wants to meet you," said Leiko.

"Okay," said Emi with a smile.

"Em this is my brother-in-law, Yasuo-nii. Yasuo-nii this is my girlfriend Emi Takahashi," said Kentarou. He was waiting to see what Yasuo would say about her.

"It's nice to meet you Emi-chan, I've heard a lot about you," said Yasuo as he stuck out his hand for her.

"Really? I hope all good things," said Emi as she took his hand.

"Only the best. You seem like the perfect match for that brat over there," said Yasuo giving her a charming grin.

"I hope so," said Emi with a blush as she sat down beside him. He was a really handsome guy. He had black hair which Leiko inherited. He had deep blue eyes that really seemed to twinkle when he smiled. He wasn't pretty but chiseled and ruggedly handsome, like a GQ model.

Emi looked back in the kitchen where Etsu and Yumi were cooking. She saw Etsu pause for a second before continuing what she was doing. "Uh Etsu-nee-chan can you come here?"

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked over to her. Emi smoothly go up off her stool and pushed her onto the stool.

"You need to relax, and I like to cook so I'll take your spot in the kitchen," said Emi with a smile. She handed Leiko over to Yasuo.

"I really like your style, very smooth," said Yasuo as he rested Leiko on his lap.

"Thanks. I was taught to give a hand whenever I can, and Etsu-nee-chan needed to rest," said Emi with a smile as she took the apron that Yumi handed her.

"You really are perfect for Ken," said Yumi with a grin.

Kentarou was looking at her with a wistful expression. "Isn't she the best?"

"Seems like she is," said Yasuo as he looked at his brother-in-law's expression. He was happy to see him happy. In all the years he's been around the Yamanaka family he barely ever saw him happy. The year he spent with Remi was probably the least happy for him.

He was just happy to see Kentarou happy as well.

-x-

"So how did you two meet?" asked Emi as she sat at the table with the whole gang.

Etsu grinned. She always loved telling the story. "Oh can I tell her!?" asked Etsu as she looked at her husband.

"Even if I tried you'd interrupt me," said Yasuo with a grin.

"You know me too well," said Etsu. She turned back to Emi. "So we went to high school together, and we were mortal enemies."

The dramatic tone that she said it in made Emi laugh, "are you serious?"

"She likes to think we were because I wasn't really responsive to her back then," said Yasuo.

"Don't ruin the story, Yasu. So as I was saying Yasu and I never saw eye to eye. He was the top student in our class, very serious never hung out after school just studied and went to cram school. I on the other hand was the person who was friends with everyone. Everyone was really scared of him too because he was so antisocial, so whenever anyone had to talk to him they would send me as the go between, and he would always be _so_ uptight," said Etsu with a laugh.

"You don't seem like that at all though," said Emi.

"Yeah I know right Etsu is just lying," said Yasuo with a laugh.

Etsu turned to Yasuo with a raised brow. "You're such a loser Yasu. If it wasn't for me you would still be uptight."

"Okay, okay I give. You made me the happy guy that I am now," said Yasuo as he bent forward and gave her peck on the cheek.

"Exactly. So anyways back to the story. Throughout our last year in high school we were paired up for almost everything. All our classes were together and out of convenience the teacher always put us next to each other. There were two projects that brought us closer together. The first one was a science project—which I might add is my worst subject—and we decided to do it at his house, cause I didn't like people coming over here. So we went there and as we were doing the project Yasu kept point out all my mistakes and in his monotonous voice said _You're really stupid aren't you?_ At that I blew up in his face and smacked him across the face. I ran out of the house and walked all the way home," said Etsu as she smiled at Yasuo.

"As much as I should feel sorry for that day I'm glad I said that to you," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, I agree. So as I was half way home I heard a car slowdown beside me. It had started to rain and so I guess he felt a guilty conscience and came after me. He told me to get in all business like and I just ignored him and kept walking. So he stopped the car and got out. And let me tell you that was the last thing anyone would have expected. I thought he would just give up and go home but instead he grabbed my arm and made me turn around. His eyes looking like they were in a terrible storm and for the first time I saw emotion in him. But still I yanked my hand away and then he grabbed me around the shoulders and turned me back around. He said _I'm really sorry, I'm such an idiot sometimes_ which made me smile because in all the years I knew him I never heard him talk about himself in that manner, so I forgave him right away. We went back to his place and he—," Etsu looked over and her daughter and covered her ears "—took my clothes and dried them so I was dressed only in his shirt." Etsu let go of Leiko's ears.

"Mama why did you cover my ears!?"

"Don't worry sweetie, it's only for adults. Well anyways let's just say that while I was there like that I became very aware of him and he became very aware of me. Since that incident we became a little more social in school. Yasu would smile when I greeted him and would say it back to me rather than his cordial nod. Then when we were given a project for our geography class Yasu couldn't do it at his house and well I didn't want to bring him over here but that was the only option. So when he came over to the house I was really fidgety and kept looking at the time—."

"—which I noticed and could tell that something was wrong with her. She was never awkward no matter the situation," said Yasuo as he looked over at her knowing that it always got hard for her to tell the story from then on. He brought his hand to hers and squeezed it under the table. "So when I asked her if everything was alright she just nodded. What I didn't know then was that she needed to make dinner for the family. It had been about a year or so since Etsu's mom passed away and she had her two younger siblings to worry about since her dad wasn't always around. But the whole time I was there she pretended like there was nothing to worry about. So when Kentarou came home from his soccer practice he started complaining to Etsu that he was hungry and needed help with his homework. Then Yumi came home from school as well complaining about some problem with her friends and both kids came barreling into the kitchen here where we were working. Etsu excused herself from the kitchen and took the two into the living room. She settled them down while I sat there listening to it all. It was then that I realized she had no choice but to stay happy or she would crumble at the seams," said Yasuo with a frown as he thought about that day.

"Oh that must have been hard," said Emi as she gave her a sympathetic look.

"It wasn't all that bad, but I did miss mom a lot. It would get really overwhelming though," said Etsu.

"Yeah that day after Etsu settled the two she didn't come back into the kitchen. I waited a while but she still hadn't come so I went into the living room and I found her sitting on the floor crying. I had never dealt with a girl crying but something in me moved on its own and I went up to her. I went down on the ground beside her and gathered her in my arms. She cried soundlessly. When she finally calmed down her eyes had become all puffy but to me she looked so beautiful. So I wiped away the tears and just watched her. Then the next thing I knew I had bent down and kissed her," he said with a smile.

"Aw that's so sweet!" said Emi with a squeal.

"Yeah I was really shocked by it, but in that moment it felt so right. He really grew on me, and well in those months before the kiss I really started to fall for him. Then after the kiss you know what he did?" asked Etsu.

"No but hurry up and tell," said Emi.

"Well he asked for an apron and helped me cook dinner. It was the sweetest thing in the world and after that I asked him out," said Etsu.

Yasuo laughed at that memory. "Yeah that was the beginning of our relationship. She had cornered me in the courtyard afterschool and even brought me a flower. It was so different that I had started laughing and you know what this brat said? She said _you're so beautiful when you laugh, please say yes_. So I just took her into a tight hug and kissed her again," said Yasuo.

"And we've been living happily ever since," said Etsu.

"So you've been dating since your senior year?" asked Emi.

"Yup, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me," said Yasuo.

"Then when did you guys get married?" asked Emi.

"I was in my last year of college. Etsu couldn't go to college because the family couldn't afford it plus with these two still in school she took up the house chores and got a job. She had started to get all worried with our relationship, she started doubting me. She thought that I wouldn't love her with all the better girls out there, and even after I told her that I only loved her she still didn't buy it, so I proposed to her. Then within that year we got married, and the next thing we knew Etsu was pregnant with Leiko. The same year I graduated was the same year Leiko was born," said Yasuo.

"That is such a romantic story," said Emi.

"You know Em it kinda sounds like how we started off," said Kentarou as he waggled his eyebrows.

Emi laughed. "Well we did start out as enemies as well, but I wasn't like Etsu with you," said Kentarou.

"That's true, I was the one that went after you," he said with a laugh. "But that's all in the past right."

"Yeah it's all in the past. Now I love you," said Emi as she looked into his eyes.

"And I love you right back," said Kentarou as he leaned over and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. Emi blushed her face turning a dark red as she tried hard not to look at the other occupants in the room.

Yumi just grinned at the two. "That's no fair, I want Yuu to be here now," she said with a pout.

"He's at work isn't he? Don't you think I'd want him to meet Emi too?" asked Kentarou.

"I know, but you guys are all lovey-dovey that I miss him."

"I'd love to meet him one day," said Emi with a smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be around for a very long time," she turned her attention to Kentarou, "as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"I don't plan on it, trust me Emi is the one for me," said Kentarou with a sincerity that neither of his siblings ever saw in him.

Etsu and Yumi grinned at their younger brother. There was a quiet lull in the room as they started eating. That was when Kentarou's dad walked into the kitchen. He was really quiet, barely even made a noise as he went to grab a cup to make coffee.

Kentarou was startled at his father's appearance. Kazu Yamanaka was almost never at home at this time of day. That's kind of why he made it a lunch date. Especially on Sundays his dad became very closed in because he used to go on a one on one date with Kentarou's mom.

Kentarou got up off his seat when his dad came in. "Dad… what are you doing home?" he asked.

Kazu looked at Kentarou and looked startled as if he hadn't even noticed any of them in the room.

"Oh Kentarou, I came home early, the boss told me to take some time off," said Kazu.

"Oh… okay well I want you to meet someone," said Kentarou as he motioned for Emi to come over. Kazu just raised a brow, they never really had anything to do with each other. He spotted the unfamiliar girl approaching them and was a little startled.

There was an aura around her that gave him a jolt. It felt like his late wife Naina, that easy smile and gentle nature. "Hi Mr. Yamanaka my name is Emi Takahashi," said Emi with a gentle smile as she held her hand out to him.

"_Takahashi...,_" said Kazu a little startled.

"Yes, Kentarou may have told you my father is Inuyasha Takahashi," said Emi proud of where she came from.

"Oh wow Ken what are you doing with the Takahashi's? First that Remi girl and now the other one," he said in a stern voice. "Be careful son."

Kentarou was taken aback by the statement, from what he knew about his father he didn't even acknowledge Remi or the fact that she was a Takahashi. "Dad what are you talking about?" he asked a little stunned.

"The Takahashi's are indifferent when it comes to protecting their own," said Kazu, a mean look to him.

"I'm sorry sir, has my family done something to upset you?" asked Emi trying to be cordial but it was really irritating how he spoke about the _Takahashi's_.

"I have no reason to tell you," said Kazu in a snarky was. It was an ill fated reasoning because they didn't harm him in anyway but he always blamed the Takahashi's for his wife's death. He was sent to represent them nine years ago as the attorney of Nasaki & Ishikawa Law Firm. Kazu was a junior lawyer there and he was representing, Sesshomaru Takahashi from Takahashi Corporation for a case of employee fraud and theft. They came to a problem within the case because Sesshomaru knew there was something going on and never reported it so it was a total mess—for a lawyer to make a case out of it. Sesshomaru had told him that they would have to stay overnight and figure out what was the best way to go about it. Kazu had said that he could because he needed to pick up his wife but Sesshomaru was adamant that he stay and so Kazu called his wife telling her that she would have to take the bus home.

That turned into the worst mistake because she was mugged on her way home and was ultimately killed. Kazu hadn't known about it because that whole night he was busy going over files. When he found out that his wife—the love of his life—was killed his world just shut down, and ever since then he's pulled into himself.

Kazu felt the sting of tears as he thought about his wife and quickly blinked them back. He cleared his throat. "I have to go, Yumi I will probably be home late so make dinner for your brother okay," said Kazu as he looked at the table. When he looked back at Emi there was a pained expression on his face. Then he left.

Kentarou was fuming. He turned to Emi. "Emi I'm so sorry, I have no idea what that was all about," he said clenching his fist.

Emi had seen the look in Ken's dad's face. There was pain and sadness there. So when she saw him clenching his fist she brought her hand down to his. "Kentarou don't be mad at him, there is something really painful about what happened. Your dad hasn't been able to cope with it for all these years."

"But the way he said that about your family wasn't right either. I'll talk to him later," said Kentarou.

Etsu cringed at the thought, she was the only one who knew about how her mother died and why she was taking the bus that day. It totally went over her head that Emi being a Takahashi wouldn't go over with her father. It was different with Kentarou's last girlfriend cause she wasn't serious. Kentarou hadn't even formally introduced her to the family like he did with Emi.

The one thing she was thankful for was the fact that Emi hadn't taken offence. The girl could see the pain that Etsu saw in her father. That made all the difference, and she hoped that maybe their father would heal all the old wounds in getting to know Emi and her family better.

"Don't worry Kentarou, there is something deeper than just some superficial anger. I'm sure if you sit down with your dad he will tell you why he feels that way, because I know my family would never hurt others for the sake of themselves," said Emi as she put her hands around Kentarou and pulled him close to her. Kentarou just sighed.

"Thanks for not being so mad," said Kentarou.

"If you seen the look in your father's eyes then you couldn't be mad at him," said Emi with a smile.

"I love you, Em," said Kentarou as he turned his head towards her neck and kissed the crook of it.

"I know, don't worry about it," she said as she just stood there with him.

Watching the two Etsu couldn't help but want Emi as a sister. She was perfect for the family, especially for as the things Kentarou went without she could fill in that void.

She nudged her sister and Yasuo and quietly whispered, "come on guys lets let them be for now." She got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving her little brother alone with his girlfriend.

-x-

**A/N: So guys what did you think!? More on Kentarou's life and also Daisuke's new girlfriend! I know it was really quick but when you know you know. It such a small world huh to think that Kentarou's family was some how connected to the Takahashi's. I didn't even know it LOL. So tell me what you guys think! I have this new story running around in me head and I'm itching to write it so that means that I will finish this one shortly (Crossing my fingers here). Thanks for reading and always supporting!**


End file.
